


Wild Love

by Hazzaczuwa



Series: Wild Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 110,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: - Dobrze - mówi Julia, widocznie zadowolona z tego, że ich dwójka siedzi niekomfortowo i nie są w stanie na siebie spojrzeć. - Teraz, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, zanim możecie iść. Co zrobicie, jeśli eksperyment zrujnuje waszą przyjaźń?- Powiedzieliśmy, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi bez względu na wszystko - mówi gładko Harry, jego podbródek jest uniesiony.- To dlatego w to wchodzimy - zgadza się Louis. - Bez względu na wszystko zostajemy przyjaciółmi.Julia unosi idealnie wydepilowaną brew. - Wszystko fajnie i w ogóle, ale mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że pod koniec wasze emocje nie będą wiedziały, że to eksperyment. Jeśli jeden z was zakocha się w drugim i okaże się, że te uczucia nie są odwzajemnione, nie będziecie się w stanie z tego śmiać jak z społecznego eksperymentu. Nie mówię, że nie powinniście tego robić, po prostu mam nadzieję, że bierzecie pod uwagę wszystkie możliwe zakończenia.AU: Dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół próbuje się z sobą spotykać przez 40 dni. Ma to być zabawą, póki emocje wszystkiego nie komplikują.





	1. Rozdział 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297439) by [purpledaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledaisy/pseuds/purpledaisy). 



“You and me were always with each other,

Before we knew the other was ever there.

You and me, we belong together,

Just like a breath needs the air.”

You+Me - You and Me

Zaczyna padać śnieg, kiedy Louis dosięga końca swojej liny. Świat na zewnątrz wygląda jak kula śnieżna z czarnym, aksamitnym niebie rozpościerającym się nad budynkami. To tak jakby uliczne światła skupiały się na płatkach śniegu, tańczących podczas spadania. Louis wodzi wzrokiem za płatkiem, póki ten nie gubi się w stercie. Jest przekonany, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy wypatruje przez okno dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym śnieg zaczyna padać.

Z jakiegoś powodu to wydaje się ważne.

Przynajmniej ważniejsze od okna InDesign otwartego na jego komputerze. Pracował nad tym samym planem odkąd wyszedł z pracy, przestawiał wszystkie aktywa, oglądając jak krajobraz roztapia się i piszczy pod jego krytycznym wzrokiem. O wiele łatwiej jest patrzeć na padający śnieg, jego telewizor wydaje przyciszone dźwięk w tle, niebieskie światło pali się obok jego półki na książki.

Sprawdza czas i wzdycha, jest już po dwudziestej pierwszej, a jego znany brak produktywności zaczął się po dziewiętnastej. Nie żeby naprawdę powinien pracować nad wyglądem tego - nie kiedy praktycznie spędził nad tym całe popołudnie. Odciąga swój wzrok od okna, kiedy burczy mu w brzuchu, małe przypomnienie, że nie jadł niczego odkąd usiadł wieczorem przy biurku. Rzuca okiem na swoją kuchnię, to nie tak, że miałby sobie co ugotować. Zapisuje swoją pracę i usypia komputer, nim wstaje.

Życie w Nowym Jorku od czterech i pół lat nie sprawiło, że rozciągający się śnieg był bardziej kuszący. Dorastanie w Seattle oznacza głównie deszczową pogodę, więc teraz przyzwyczaił się do zimniejszej wersji tego. Teraz to wszystko nie jest już takie ekscytujące. Zakłada swój ciężki, czarny płaszcz i parę rękawiczek, które trzyma obok drzwi, sprawdza czy na pewno ma klucze i portfel, a potem wychodzi w poszukiwaniu kolacji. Kolacji i drinka, poprawia się cicho.

Chodniki nie są zbyt zatłoczone. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Louis wkłada swoje dłonie do kieszeni i przechodzi na krawędź, nie będąc w nastroju na turystów stojących na środku chodnika i wpatrujących się w niebo jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli śniegu.

Warto zauważyć, że Manhattan znacząco opustoszał, odkąd tydzień temu skończyły się święta - Nowy Rok jest zawsze końcem świętowania, a miasto jest tak zatłoczone, że nie jest w stanie funkcjonować.

Jego stopy prowadzą go znajomą ścieżką do jego ulubionego baru. Zauważa znajomy znak, kiedy się przybliża, literka ‘M’ w Max’s świecie się jaśniej niż reszta. Chociaż lubi ich burgery i drinki najbardziej to Max’s z innego powodu jest jego ulubionym miejsce, to bar, w którym poznał swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, nim w ogóle pomyślał, że oni wszyscy staną się przyjaciółmi.

Był Sylwester, pięć miesięcy od jego przeprowadzenia do Nowego Jorku, a noc była pełnym rozczarowaniem. Wylądował tam przed zamknięciem, jakoś oddzielił się od grupy, z którą poszedł i próbował uciec od północnego pocałunku, który był trochę zbyt klejący. Na zewnątrz było dość zimno, za zimno nawet na śnieg jak powiedział wcześniej pogodynek. Banalny, czarny sweter Louisa nie pomagał w ogrzaniu, kiedy opuścił drzwi baru, jego skóra już była pokryta gęsią skórką.

Inny chłopak wyszedł przez drzwi jedynie chwilę później i miał się znacznie gorzej w bluzce na krótki rękaw. Louis nawet teraz pamięta, mimo że zerknął na niego tylko na chwilę, gdyż walczyli o taksówkę, dostrzegł to jaki był piękny: wysoki i szczupły z zaznaczonymi policzkami i wyciętą żuchwą, jego włosy były wystarczająco długie, by sięgnąć mu ramion.

Prawie równocześnie on i nieznajomy zauważyli zbliżającą się taksówkę i obydwoje poszli w jej kierunku. Z spojrzeniem na siebie, zaśmiali się.

\- Miałbyś coś przeciwko temu abyśmy pojechali razem? - Zapytał nieznajomy, kiedy żaden z nich nie wykonał kroku. - Tędy nie jeździ wiele taksówek.

Louis nie był w charytatywnym nastroju, było zimno i chciał zostać sam, ale kiedy w końcu spojrzał na mężczyznę, zauważył że jego usta zaczynały robić się sine i nie byłby w stanie stać, gdyby powiedział nie. - Jasne, kolego - powiedział.

Kierowca był cicho, kiedy obydwoje wślizgnęli się na tylne siedzenia, ale pasażer w środku był trochę bardziej wokalny. - Co wy do kurwy robicie? - Louis nie lubił tego przyznawać, ale podskoczył, gdy usłyszał zaskoczony głos, sposób w jaki jego ciało przywarło do nieznajomego z zewnątrz, jakby był pewnego rodzaju ochroną przed nowym nieznajomym.

\- Myśleliśmy, że jest pusta - powiedział pierwszy chłopak zza Louisa. Delikatnie dłonie go uniosły, a Louis był zbyt odurzony, aby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że siedział na kolanach mężczyzny jak wystraszony kociak.

Chociaż pod światłem ulicznej lampy Louis z ledwością mógł dojrzeć nowego nieznajomego to wciąż wyglądał jak anioł: ciemne włosy i długie rzęsy, pulchne usta i perfekcyjna szczęka.

\- Masz coś przeciwko? - Zapytał Louis, używając słów, których użyto na nim kilka sekund temu.

Ciemny i przystojny, tudzież Nieznajomy Numer Dwa, zerknął na nich, a potem wzruszył ramionami. - Tak, spoko. Chociaż jadę po śniadanie.

Louis spojrzał na Nieznajomego Numer Jeden i obydwoje wzruszyli ramionami, kiedy taksówka ruszyła. - Zjadłbym coś - powiedział Louis, kiedy pierwszy nieznajomy powiedział. - Kocham naleśniki.

Resztą jak to lubią mówić była historią. Siedząc w taniej restauracji o trzeciej nad ranem dopóki około ósmej nie zrobił się tłum ludzi przychodzących na śniadanie, podzielili się swoimi sekretami i rozmawiali absolutnie o niczym, kiedy pili kawę i jedli naleśniki, słońce wzeszło nad miastem, a oni nawet tego nie zauważyli.

Max’s wciąż jest w tym samym miejscu co tamtej nocy, subtelny i malutki, wciśnięty pomiędzy sklep z kanapkami a fryzjera. Kiedy Louis wchodzi, świeci się neonowy napis ‘otwarte’, ciepło pubu od razu w niego uderza. Ściąga swoje rękawiczki, kiedy kiwa głową do barmana - Taylora, który pracuje tu w dni robocze. Szybkie oględziny ukazuje, że większość loż jest pusta, kilka zabłąkanych par i parę samotnych osób. Louis kieruje się do ich ulubionego stolika w dalekim kącie, kiedy się zatrzymuje, prawie się śmieje.

To pewnego rodzaju deja vu, kiedy widzi, że Harry Styles już tam siedzi, czytając książkę ze wszystkich rzeczy, które robi się w barze. Ma teraz krótkie włosy i ciepły, brązowy sweter zamiast krótkiego rękawka jak pierwszej nocy cztery lata temu. Oczywiście wygląda na starszego, ostrzej tak jak tylko Nowy Jork może sprawić.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy opada na swoje krzesło, głośno i nagle, wystarczająco by Harry się zatrząsł, kiedy uniósł swój wzrok. Louis śmieje się z jego reakcji, póki nie widzi zakłopotania w oczach Harry’ego, a potem oczyszcza gardło. - Czekaj. Idę coś zamówić.

Zamawia przy barze piwo i cheeseburgera z słodkimi frytkami, a potem wraca. Zostawia swoją kurtkę na krześle, które zazwyczaj należy do Zayna, siada i kładzie swoje piwo na podstawce. Podstawkami w Max’s są albumy retro, co jest częścią ogólnego wystroju. Louis dzisiaj ma Toma Petty’ego. - Dziwne, że cię dzisiaj widzę - zaczyna, zauważając szklankę wody obok Harry’ego zamiast piwa.

\- Chciało mi się pić - mówi Harry, zamykając książkę i odkładając ją na bok.

\- Wody? - Louis patrzy wymownie na szklankę, kiedy bierze łyk swojego piwa.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Wiesz, że to mogłaby być czysta.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Wiem, ale nie jest.

Harry wzdycha i drapie się po szyi. - Zmieniłem plany. - Louis zostaje cicho co jest jakby pytaniem o więcej. - Miałem randkę - dodaje. Brwi Louisa się unoszą, ale wciąż nic nie mówi. - Zostałem wystawiony - mówi Harry, tak jakby mówienie tego na głos było obroną. Wydyma wargi i komicznie rozszerza oczy. - Jak powiedziałem, zmieniłem plany.

Louis marszczy nos. - Cóż, cholera…

\- Tak, cholera. - Harry zabiera rękę z swojej szyi i stuka palcami o stół. - To miała być nasza druga randka, co prawie sprawia to wszystko gorszym.

\- W skali bycia wystawionym - zgadza się Louis.

Harry wzdycha. - A dlaczego ty jesteś tutaj sam w środę?

\- Nie jest to aż tak ekscytujące. Nie zjadłem kolacji i wyrywałem sobie włosy nad projektem.

Harry przekrzywił usta. - Tak jak zawsze?

\- Pieprz się - mówi Louis, przewracając oczami. Jakby Harry sam nie zrobił tak wiele razy. - Wiesz jak to jest.

\- Wiem - mówi Harry, ukazując uśmiech.

Louis po prostu patrzy na niego przez chwilę, krzywizna rozczarowania, mimo próby ukrycia. - Możemy się trochę upić? Czy to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej?

Harry uśmiecha się i tym razem to prawie dosięga jego oczu. - Czy w ogóle musisz pytać?

Zaczynają powoli, dopóki Louis nie kończy jeść, a potem utrzymują swoje tempo, whiskey z lodem dla Louisa i tequila z limonką dla Harry’ego.

\- Kim jest osoba, która cię wystawiła? Znam tego kogoś? - Pyta Louis, kiedy kończy swojego pierwszego drinka i odkłada swój pusty talerz.

\- Ma na imię Ryan - mówi Harry, ściskając limonkę nad swoją drugą tequilą. - Pracuje dla Giants.

\- Sportowiec? - Louis unosi brew. Widział wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że sportowiec nie jest w typie Harry’ego, ani mężczyzna, ani kobieta.

Harry kręci głową. - Jest z marketingu.

Louis mruczy, to ma więcej sensu. - I myślałeś, że wasza pierwsza randka poszła dobrze?

\- Tak, sądziłem. Poszliśmy na kolację i zaprosił mnie do siebie na drinka. Wiele rozmawialiśmy i wydawał się sądzić, że jestem zabawny. - Pociera swoją twarz dłońmi, a potem kładzie je na stole. - Jak mam znaleźć swoją bratnią duszę, jeśli ktoś kto myślę, że jest perfekcyjnie mną zainteresowany, nie może nawet przyjść na drugą randkę ani nawet napisać wiadomości wyjaśniającej dlaczego?

\- Nawet nie napisał? - Louis kręci głową. Wysyłanie wiadomości odwołującej na godzinę przed randką jest jego ulubioną metodą. - Mogło mu się coś stać albo utknął w metrze bez zasięgu - mówi, trochę optymizmu, chociaż Harry nie wierzy w tego obłąkanego kutasa.

\- Albo jest totalnym palantem, który może dodać na insta story zdjęcie świadczącego, że wychodzi z przyjaciółmi, ale zapomniał mi powiedzieć, że nie przychodzi na kolację. - Harry uśmiecha się ze ściśniętymi ustami.

\- Co za dupek - mówi Louis. Macha swoją ręką jakby całkowicie chciał rozwiać materię, a Harry uśmiecha się, tak naprawdę, kiedy pije swoją tequilę.

Rozmawiają potem trochę o pracy, jak Louisa trzy terminy ściągają go na dno i jak Harry musi zaprezentować propozycję projektu, nad którym pracuje w przyszłym tygodniu. Harry wspomina, że jeden z magazynów, przez niego reprezentowanych może potrzebować grafika na wiosnę i wyznaje, że już podrzucił firmę Louisa, ponieważ tak. Ich kariery potoczyły się w różnych kierunkach, Louis jest grafikiem, a Harry jak kreatywny umysł zajmuje się redagowaniem, ale te prace co chwilę się krzyżują. Głównie jest to scena imprezowa, te same gale i wystawy, kiedy Louis jest zatrudniony przez jednego z edytorów Harry’ego.

\- Jak zabawne by to było, gdyby Zayn teraz wszedł? - Mówi Harry po swojej drugiej tequili, ma czerwone wargi i policzki od alkoholu.

\- Niczym przeznaczenie - mówi poważnie Louis. Wyciąga telefon z kieszeni swoich jeansów i dwukrotnie próbuje otworzyć ich grupową konwersację, nim wysyła ‘gdzie jesteś Z?’

Telefon Harry’ego wibruje na stole dzięki wiadomości Louisa, a potem obydwoje czekają, patrząc na ekrany. Wiadomość przychodzi chwilę później, lecz nie od Zayna, a od czwartego członka ich grupy: Nialla.

\- Uch - mówi głośno Harry, kiedy widzi zdjęcie, które przysłał Niall, Louis robi w tym samym czasie to samo.

To nie jest zwyczajna grafika, to Zayn leżący na łóżku Nialla z jedynie bokserkami na sobie, a cała pościel wokół niego jest pomarszczona. - Obrzydlistwo - jęczy Louis, kiedy wysyła serię emoji przewracania oczami. Jego wiadomość zbiega się z emoji zielonych wymiotów i znaku ostrzegawczego od Harry’ego.

\- Są o wiele mniej zabawni, odkąd śpią ze sobą - mówi Harry, blokując swój telefon i kładąc swoją głowę na stół.

\- Powinniśmy wiedzieć, że to nieuniknione - komentuje Louis, mieszając whiskey w swojej szklance. - To nie Zayn go czasem znalazł jako pierwszy?

Harry śmieje się. - Zayn był tym, który zapukał do jego drzwi o drugiej nad ranem, myśląc że to twoje drzwi. A potem Niall pozwolił mu spać na swojej kanapie, nawet jeśli się nie znali.

\- Co było o wiele lepsze, zważając na to, że pieprzyłem się z… kurwa, jak miał na imię?

\- Dylan? - Harry unosi brwi. - Ten irytujący edytor z Cosmo?

Louis pstryknął palcami. - To on.

\- Gość, który pisze o tym jak kobiety muszą zadowolić mężczyzny ‘w kuchni i w sypialni’ - użył cudzysłowiu i wyższego głosu, by zacytować tytuł artykułu - to kawałek gówna.

Louis śmieje się głośno, ale ze wszystkim się zgadza. Nigdy nie był w związku z Dylanem, to było bardziej jak dwa tygodnie randkowania, nigdy nie do powtórzenia. - W tym czasi Niall i Zayn zakochiwali się w sobie drzwi obok.

\- Tylko po to, by ignorować to uczucie przez następny rok - wypomina Harry.

Louis wytyka swój język. - To była najsmutniejsza część tej historii, kochanie. Wszystkie takie mają.

Harry przewraca oczami i wypija resztę swojej tequili. - Moja historia się nawet nie zaczęła.

\- Nie wiesz tego - mówi Louis, liżąc swoją dolną wargę. - Twoja bratnia dusza może siedzieć tutaj w Max’s. - Obydwoje rozglądają się po barze, który uderzająco opustoszał, oprócz nich jest tutaj kobieta starsza od ich matek, śpiąca w budce w rogu z szklanką wody przed sobą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie - mówi Harry, kiedy ją zauważają.

Louis kiwa głową. - Cóż, może to Taylor. - Obydwoje patrzą na barmana, który drapie się akurat po biodrach, mając zamknięte oczy bez żadnego powodu i kręcą głową.

\- Co z tobą, Lou? - Pyta Harry, kiedy Louis kończy swojego drinka. - Myślałeś o tym, kiedy twoja historia się zacznie?

Louis kręci głową. - To wszystko jest częścią mojej historii. Pieprzenie, zrywanie i przypadkowe całowanie nieznajomych - wzrusza ramionami. - To fundamenty do szczytu, który będzie znalezieniem osoby, której jestem pisany.

Harry kładzie podbródek na dłoni. - Jaka jest różnica między twoją historią a moją?

\- Myślisz, że twoja historia zacznie się kiedy znajdziesz tego kogoś. Czekasz na romans. Ja jestem w połowie mojej nadchodzącej noweli, gdzie punktem kulminacyjnym będzie moje zakochanie się w kimś. Reszta to sequel.

Harry marszczy nos. - Jestem zbyt pijany na tą rozmowę.

\- Tak jak ja - przyznaje Louis, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie powtórzyć tego co właśnie powiedział, głównie dlatego, gdyż już zapomniał.

\- Przejdźmy się - mówi Harry, kładąc swoją kartę kredytową na rogu stołu. - Chcę wytrzeźwieć, nim pójdę do łóżka.

Louis wyciąga swój portfel z kieszeni, by wyjąć swoją kartę kredytową, zgadzając się z Harrym. Nie mają już dwudziestu trzech lat i z pewnością nie będzie skakał po dwóch whiskey na spotkaniu o ósmej rano, ale przynajmniej spacer może zmniejszyć fazę.

Płacą i się zbierają, Harry w jednej z tych kurtek z sztucznym futrem wokół kaptura, taką, którą ma chyba każdy w Nowym Jorku. - Nie masz rękawiczek? - Pyta Louis, kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz, śnieg uformował miły koc, kiedy byli w środku.

Harry kręci głową i ukrywa swoje dłonie w kieszeniach. - Miałem nadzieję na uroczego chłopca, który zauważy i będzie trzymał moją dłoń.

Louis kręci głową ze zwężonymi oczami. - Ty figlarzu. - Harry śmieje się, kiedy kierują się w stronę parku.

Śnieg już prawie przestał padać, pojawia się jedynie kilka płatków. Ich oddechy pojawiają się jako małe chmurki, ich buty skrzypią na pierwszej warstwie śniegu. Jest wystarczająco późno, by miasto było prawie ciche, większość śniegu jest nietknięta, kiedy tworzą pierwszą ścieżkę. Do jutra rana będzie odśnieżone jak to w wielkim mieście. Dzisiaj, jest w pewien sposób pięknie.

Central Park jest pusty, kiedy znajdują się na jego skraju. Louis kiedy przeprowadził się do miasta częściej tu przebywał, kiedy bezsenność i lęki nie pozwalały mu spać. Wędrował wokół i zastanawiał się co do kurwy tutaj robi. Zastanawiał się dlaczego przeprowadził się z Seattle do Nowego Jorku bez żadnej wiedzy na temat życia albo samego siebie. Wciąż od czasu do czasu się nad tym zastanawia, ale teraz ma takich ludzi jak Harry, którzy mają takie same pytania.

Idą w ciszy bez celu, ale odgłos stóp i dziwne pociąganie nosem przecina powietrze. Zimno wydaje się szybko na nich działać, przynajmniej na Louisa. - O czym myślisz? - Pyta Louis, kiedy wpatruje się w Harry’ego, by znaleźć na jego twarzy o wiele poważniejszy wyraz niż wypadałoby mieć na spacerze o północy.

Jego wyraz twarzy łagodnieje, kiedy łapie wzrok Louisa. Uśmiecha się. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Umm, nie. Teraz to naprawdę chcę wiedzieć.

\- Co jeśli my byśmy ze sobą randkowali? - Nie waha się ani nie zrzeka pytania, po prostu to mówi, jakby był poważny.

Louis wybucha śmiechem, zbyt głośno jak na cichy park, zbyt porywiście jak na tą godzinę. Zatrzymuje się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry do niego nie dołączył. Harry cichymi oczami studiuje jego twarz, jego wargi są ściśnięte. Louis zatrzymuje się. - Chwila, jesteś poważny?

Harry zatrzymuje się razem z nim. - Czy to nie niedorzeczna myśl?

\- W pewien sposób - przynajmniej jest szczery, myśli. - Co cię skłoniło do tego pytania?

Patrzy jak wzrok Harry’ego opada na ziemię, nim zerka do góry. - Nie wiem. Zgaduję, że to przez tą rozmowę jak żadne z nas nie może nikogo znaleźć. Nie mamy szczęścia w randkowaniu czy coś.

\- Więc pomyślałeś, że wyjściem będzie, jeżeli będziemy randkować ze sobą?

Harry wzrusza ramionami i ponownie zaczyna iść. - Nie myślałem, że wybuchniesz śmiechem, to na pewno.

Louis myśli o wszystkich kompromitujących pozycjach, w których widział Harry’ego w ciągu ich przyjaźni. Kilka z nich od razu przywołuje uśmiech na jego twarzy: Harry zamknięty w swoim apartamencie z jedną ręką w kajdankach po tym jak pieprzenie nie wyszło albo Harry z zatruciem pokarmowym na środku chodnika.

\- Zbyt wiele o sobie wiemy - mówi. - Zbyt wiele widzieliśmy.

\- Czy dzięki temu nie bylibyśmy idealnymi kandydatami? - Pyta Harry i z sercem na dłoni Louis myśli, że może być poważny.

\- Nie możesz być poważny H. Nie możesz. - Jest tak wiele powodów przez które nie mogą się spotykać, zbyt wiele by Louis mógł je wymieniać w swoim nietrzeźwym stanie, ale nawet w swoim stanie wie, że to nie jest opcją.

\- Chodzi o to, że zdecydowanie możesz to uznać jako żart, ale jestem teraz poważny.

Louis mruga dwa razy, oczy skupione na Harrym, czekając aż ten na niego spojrzy. Kiedy to robi, Louis widzi, że jego oczy są ciężkie, ale czyste, jego policzki są czerwone, ale to głównie przez zimno. - Jesteś pijany.

\- Możliwe - mówi, lekko unosząc kąciki ust. - Również nie sądzę, że to zły pomysł.

Louis znowu się zatrzymuje i patrzy na Harry’ego. Szczerze na niego patrzy: ta blizna pod jego podbródkiem, którą miał za nim Louis go poznał i zmarszczka na jego wardze, którą Louis pijacko (i głośno) wskazał tej pierwszej nocy. To osoba, którą widział w najlepszych, najgorszych i w każdych możliwych sytuacjach.

\- Po prostu wiemy za dużo - powtarza Louis, kiedy przerwa staje się zbyt długa. Wie, że muszą być jakieś argumenty, ale po prostu żaden nie chce mu wpaść do głowy. To tak jakby to była zasadzka, taka o której nadejściu nie miał pojęcia. - Nie ma tajemniczość albo podekscytowania związkiem, kiedy już wszystko wiesz o danej osobie.

Harry ledwie się uśmiecha i kiwa głową. - To ty, prawda, Lou? Zawsze jesteś dla tajemniczości i podekscytowania. To ja jestem dla romansu.

Louis zwęża oczy, kiedy dochodzą do niego słowa Harry’ego. - Powinienem się obrazić? Czuję, że tak.

Harry śmieje się i wzrusza ramionami. - Nie wiem. Powinieneś? - Zaczyna ponownie iść, płatki śniegu robią się większe, kiedy wychodzą z parku. - W ten sposób jestem bardzo tajemniczy.

\- Zamknij się - mówi Louis, przewracając oczami. - Jesteś idiotą.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Tak, tak, słyszałem.

Rozdzielają się kilka bloków przed swoimi apartamentami, kiedy śnieg zaczyna bardziej prószyć, wiatr gwiżdże na cichych ulicach, kiedy idą w osobnych kierunkach do swoich domów.


	2. Rozdział 1.2

Louis chciałby powiedzieć, że budzi się w czwartek rano bez kaca i bez wspomnień z Central Parku, ale tak się nie dzieje. Zamiast tego czuje walenie w głowie, a twarz Harry’ego znajduje się na przodzie jego umysłu,a jego wargi nieustannie tworzą słowa ‘Co jeśli my byśmy ze sobą randkowali?’

To dość dziwne pytanie z ust najlepszego przyjaciela, coś co przed ostatnią nocą zdecydowanie by się nie zdarzyło. Po prostu… nie mogą. Harry jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i koniec. Chce dla niego gwiazdki z nieba, skoczyłby dla niego z mostu, ale z pewnością nie może tego zrobić.

Prawie się śmieje, kiedy siada na łóżku i kręci mu się w głowie. Harry musi być bardziej pijany, niż myślał. Przerzuca nogi przez róg i wstaje, pociera oczy i decyduje, że to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy o tym myśli.

~*~

Pomimo swojego postanowienia, myśli wciąż krążyły w umyśle Louisa przez resztę tygodnia, ukazując się, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewał: żądając jego uwagi w leniwych momentach o poranku i późną nocą, kiedy próbował spać…

Randkowanie z Harrym. Randkowanie ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie ma tego nigdzie na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia i nigdy wcześniej nawet o tym nie pomyślał. To utknęło jak zła bajka, macha czerwoną flaga za każdym razem, by zdobyć jego uwagę, przypominając mu o możliwości.

Wciąż myśli o tym w niedzielę, kiedy idzie spotkać się z Niallem, Zaynem i Harrym na brunchu, jest ciekawy czy to nadal zajmuje umysł Harry’ego.

Spotkanie raz w miesiącu na brunchu jest pierwszym punktem na liście ich czteroosobowej grupy, tak samo jak dla gospodyń domowych w każdym większym mieście na świecie i najbliższa rzecz tradycji, którą są w stanie wykonać. Toasty’s jest ich ulubionym miejscem - brunche oparte na węglowodanach, Niall kocha mocno obciążoną Krwawą Mary, Zayn uwielbia bezdenną Mimosę z dwoma karafkami soku - jeden pomarańczowy, ulubiony Louisa i jeden o smaku granatu - wybór Harry’ego.

Tej niedzieli ukazują się w różnorodnym stanie zdrowia. Louis jest wcześnie, by zająć ich stolik, kiedy Niall i Zayn umierają z powodu kaca, a Harry przychodzi na styk, wyglądając rozwichrzona gwiazda rocka.

Jak zwykle zamawiają szereg potraw, by jeść w rodzinnym stylu, Zayn zaczyna opróżniać Krwawą Mary, by uleczyć swojego kaca, kiedy Louis i harry piją Mimosę; delikatną na soku. Nadrabiają zaległości, czekając na jedzenie - Harry był na małej wycieczce w Bostonie gdzie padał śnieg, Louis opowiedział o swojej czwartkowej nocy ze swoją drużyną projektantów, nudne życie Nialla jako księgowego i trochę bardziej ekscytujący tydzień Zayna jako pisarz w przemyśle porno.

\- A co wam się wczoraj stało? - Pyta Louis, kiedy są zmęczenie rozmową o porno. - Wyglądacie jak śmierć.

To oda dla kaca, że ani Niall ani Zayn się z nie walczą z nim, kiedy zaczynają opowiadać. Louis pochyla się na swoim krześle i ogląda ich z cichym przerażeniem, kiedy zaczynają kłócić o to czy wypić żurawinowe czy malinowe shoty, kiedy Harry żuje kawałek kantalupy* i patrzy na nich jak na zwierzęta w zoo.

Mniej więcej wtedy wspomnienia Central Parku ponownie pojawiają się w umyśle Louisa i spływają do jego ust. - Z innej beczki - mówi Louis podczas następnej ciszy, niepewny czy jego przerwanie nie wywoła większej kłótni. - Harry w środę zaprosił mnie na randkę.

Rysy twarzy Harry’ego ostrzeją, ‘Louis’ wymyka się Zaynowi i ‘O kurwa’ od Nialla, który krztusi się czymkolwiek tym co ma w ustach.

Louis uśmiecha się, jest zadowolony z reakcji, kiedy bierze łyka swojej Mimosy. - Czy to było poufne?

\- Nienawidzę cię - mówi zaczepnie Harry, jak zwracał się do niego już wielokrotnie.

\- Myślałem o tym - mówi Louis, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia Zayna i Nialla. - I sądzę, że mogę się zgodzić. - Nie jest co do tego do końca przekonany, ale miał kilka leniwych pomysłów w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni.

Harry przewraca oczami i nalewa sobie kolejnego drinka, łącząc sok z granatu i pomarańczowy z szampanem. - Oferta nie jest już aktualna. Byliśmy pijani.

\- Czy naprawdę zostaliśmy pominięci w kontekście tej rozmowy? - Pyta Niall, spoglądając na nich.

\- Mam nawet lepszy pomysł, niż tylko randkowanie - mówi Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego. Niall wydaje z siebie urażony dźwięk na bycie zignorowanym, ale Louis nie może się teraz skupić na jego potrzebach.

Harry patrzy na niego bezmyślnie, dwukrotnie mrugając. - Co to jest?

\- Więc się umawiamy, tak? Ale to nie jest zwykle umawianie.

\- Jestem zwykłą mamą, jestem fajną mamą? - Pyta Harry, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Co? - Louis zatrzymuje się i lekko odciąga.

\- To z ‘Wrednych Dziewczyn’ - wtrąca się Zayn, a Harry unosi swoją szklankę w toaście, Louis się stuka.

\- Cokolwiek. Co jeśli zrobimy z tego społecznych eksperyment?

\- Powinienem od razu powiedzieć nie czy poczekać aż skończysz wyjaśniać swój beznadziejny pomysł?

Louis nawet się nie zatrzymuje, mówiąc bardzo szybko. - Moglibyśmy zrobić z tego większą rzecz. Jak, co się stanie, jeśli dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół będzie się z sobą umawiać. To interesująca historia dla ludzi.

Harry kręci głową i unosi swój widelec. - Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Dlaczego nie? To zabawne.

\- Umawianie się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem dla zainteresowania ludzkiego brzmi niebezpiecznie a nie fajnie - mówi Harry.

\- Czuję się teraz trochę urażony - mówi Zayn, a Niall mruczy razem z nim.

\- To nie o was - mówi Harry, machając głową. - Wy byliście już sobą zainteresowani.

\- Mówisz, że nie jesteś mną zainteresowany? - Pyta Louis.

\- Uch, w inny sposób na pewno - mówi Harry, przewracając oczami. - Zapytałem cię, a ty mnie wyśmiałeś, jakbym postradał zmysły.

\- Byliśmy pijani - mówi głośno Louis, chyba za głośno, bo dwie pary oczu ich sąsiadów lądują na nim. - Byliśmy pijani - powtarza ciszej. - Powiedziałeś to dwie sekundy temu.

Harry nie wydaje się mieć na to odpowiedź, bawi się pieczonym ziemniakiem swoim widelcem i unosi go do swoich otwartych ust.

\- Byłoby zabawnie. - Louis powtarza swoje wcześniejsze stwierdzenie. - Moglibyśmy to nawet rozrzucić po kilku miejsach, kiedy skończymy, zobaczyć czy to stanie się historią.

\- To - Harry przerywa, wskazując widelcem na Louisa. - Jest moment, w którym mnie tracisz. Nie będę czyimś eksperymentem. Nie podamy naszej historii do szerokiej publiki.

Louis przewraca oczami. - To nie jest jedyny powód. To wciąż jest interesujące z naszej perspektywy, wiesz. To tak jak mówiłeś, obydwoje mamy straszliwe historie z randkowaniem, żaden z nas nie jest tym tak podekscytowany, bo już się dogadujemy - wylicza swoje powody na palcach. - Szczerze mówiąc to recepta na sukces.

Harry przełyka i kręci głową. - Nie - mówi jakby to był koniec rozmowy i ostre brzegi w jego głosie powstrzymują Louisa od dalszego nalegania.

\- W każdym razie - mówi Louis, rozpoznając odprawienie Harry’ego. - Czy ktoś idzie na nową wystawę w MET w następnym weekend? Tą architektoniczną?

Niall i Zayn ukazują niedowierzanie, kawałek bekonu zatrzymuje się w połowie drugi do ust Nialla. - Naprawdę w ten sposób zmieniasz temat? - Pyta Zayn, najwidoczniej mówiąc za ich dwójkę. - Po tym jak zaproponowałeś pieprzone randkowanie na naszych oczach?

Harry żuje w zamyśleniu kolejny kawałek ziemniaka, ignorując Zayna. - Nie jestem pewny czy chcę iść - mówi. - Recenzja, którą czytałem mówiła, że jest płytkie jak obecne unikaty i mogłaby być przedmieściem gdziekolwiek.

Louis kiwa głową. - Interesujące. Nie tego bym oczekiwał od nowego kuratora.

\- Co tu się do kurwy dzieje? - Szepcze Zayn do Nialla, chociaż wszyscy mogą go usłyszeć. Niall tylko przewraca oczami i bezradnie wzrusza ramionami.

Następnie wszyscy żują w ciszy, aż Niall pęka i mówi, że z chęcią przyjdzie na wystawę, jeśli ktoś inny wyrazi chęć. Bezproblemowo wracają do normalnych tematów, Louis i Harry odrzucają resztę na bok.

~*~

\- Jestem na zewnątrz, wpuść mnie.

\- Tak, Harry, ciebie też miło widzieć.

\- Louis, zaraz odmrożę sobie tyłek.

Louis śmieje się i naciska przycisk, by odblokować drzwi na klatce od jego budynku. Skopuje buty do ściany i zostawia otwarte drzwi, kiedy wraca na kanapę, wciskając play na ‘The Crown’. Miał zjebany poniedziałek i nie może nawet wykrzesać w sobie energii, by zaciekawić się dlaczego Harry pokazał się przed jego drzwiami bez uprzedzenia.

\- Zostawianie drzwi otwartych na oścież jest niebezpieczne - woła Harry chwilę później, aby ogłosić swoje przyjście.

\- Przecież nie robię tego cały czas - mówi Louis, ponownie zatrzymując serial. Nie sądził, że Harry tak szybko wejdzie na górę. Musiał się spieszyć. - Wiedziałem, że to ty idziesz.

\- Cokolwiek - mówi Harry, wchodząc do salonu i zauważając Louisa na kanapie. - Możemy omówić twoje bezpieczeństwo później.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy studiuje strój Harry’ego. Buty do biegania i wysokie skarpetki, legginsy z szortami, za duża bluza z zawiązanymi sznurówkami, dwie zwisające słuchawki, granatowa beanie na jego włosach i zarumienione policzki. - Biegłeś tutaj?

\- Nie - mówi Harry. - Nie dokładnie tu. Biegałem wokół. Myśląc.

\- Czy to myślenie cię tutaj przywiało? Och nie - mówi Louis, kiedy Harry kiwa głową.

\- Ta rzecz z randkami - mówi Harry z dłońmi na biodrach. - Co myślisz?

\- Nic nie myślę - mówi Louis, wzruszając ramionami. - Wczorajszego poranka, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że tego nie robimy, oficjalnie przestałem o tym myśleć.

Harry wzdycha i opada na najbliższy fotel. Pociera dłońmi swoją twarz, a potem podpiera podbródek na pięściach. - Jaki był twój pomysł? Jak to miało działać?

Louis kładzie jedną nogę pod siebie na kanapie. - Szczerze, H, nie myślałem tak daleko. Mój pomysł polegał na tym, by zrobić z tego społeczny eksperyment. To był mój wielki wkład.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Oczywiście, że tak. O czym w ogóle myślałeś? Umawianie przez dziesięć dni? Dłużej?

\- Dziesięć dni? - Louis unosi brwi. - Oglądałem ten film. Będę chciał się z tobą umawiać, a nie cię stracić.

Harry kręci głowa w zmieszaniu. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- O ‘Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni” oczywiście - jęczy Louis. - Nie mów mi, że oglądałem komedię romantyczną, której ty nie widziałeś?

\- Możesz być chociaż przez chwilę poważny? - Pyta Harry, pochylając się na krześle i wzdychając.

\- Jestem poważny. Obejrzymy to na jednej z naszych dziesięciu randek.

Harry unosi wzrok. - Louis.

\- Miesiąc - mówi Louis. - Myślałem o miesiącu.

\- Musimy zacząć pierwszego dnia miesiąca? Czekać aż zacznie się luty? Nie chcę tego robić.

Louis pociera swoje czoło, już jest zestresowany pytaniami Harry’ego na temat tej hipotetycznej propozycji. Wciąż nie jest pewien czy w ogóle powinien to rozważać. - To nie jest taki poważne, H.

\- Nie, jest. - Harry siada prosto i to przypomina Louisowi o tej zabawie, w której uderzasz klauna, a on wciąż podskakuje. Próbuje się nie śmiać.

\- Rozumiem - mówi Louis. - Będę poważny.

\- Czterdzieści lat - mówi Harry. - O tym myślę.

\- Czterdzieści? - Oczy Louisa się rozszerzają. - To trochę przeskok od dziesięciu. - Nawet nie wie gdzie był czterdzieści dni tego. Jaki miesiąc wtedy był? Listopad?

\- To realistyczne - mówi Harry. - Nie możesz podjąć realistycznej decyzji na temat związku, nim nie minie miesiąc - wzrusza ramionami. - A wolę czterdzieści dni niż miesiąc.

Louis uderza dłońmi w swojej uda, wciąż nie wierząc, że odbywają tą rozmowę, jakby naprawdę mieli to zrobić. - Dobra, czterdzieści.

Harry przyciska swoje pięści do oczu, a potem je opuszcza. - Czekaj, robimy to? Naprawdę to robimy?

Louis spotyka jego wzrok. To to samo uczucie jak w nocy, gdy powiedział Harry’emu nie, to samo wspomnienie przepływa przez jego myśli. Bierze głęboki wdech i próbuje całkowicie to rozważyć. Może spróbowanie byłoby zabawne, żeby zobaczyć co się zdarzy. Podejmuje decyzję i kiwa głową. - Robimy to.

Harry wygląda na zaskoczonego, a potem udaje mu się zneutralizować wyraz swojej twarzy. - Dobra. Czterdzieści dni. Przez tyle się umawiamy.

Louis myśli nad następnym pytaniem, aby powstrzymać swoje myśli przed szaleńczym pędem. - A potem co?

Harry przygryza swoją dolną wargę, a potem wzrusza ramionami. - Zgaduję, że zdecydujemy czy to działa czy zrywamy? - Użył znaku cudzysłowu przy ‘zrywamy”.

\- Bez względu na wszystko zostajemy przyjaciółmi?

Harry kiwa głową. - Przyjaciele bez względu na wszystko.

Louis też kiwa głową. - Więc zaczynamy, teraz? Czy to nasza pierwsza randka? Mam na sobie dresy.

Harry śmieje się i wybucha jak konfetti. - A ja mam na sobie mój najlepszy strój do biegania. Jestem również spocony. - Jego śmiech zamienia się w uśmiech. - Jeśli to zrobimy, to prawidłowo. Na prawdziwych randkach.

\- Czterdzieści dni prawidłowych randek? - Oczy Louisa powiększają się. Ma trochę oszczędności, ale nie na czterdzieści randek ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Nie - mówi Harry, marszcząc brwi. - Nie możemy tego zrobić. Obydwoje zbyt wiele pracujemy na to.

Louis śmieje się. - W tym leży nasz błąd, dlatego tyle związków upada. Co powiesz na trzy noce w tygodniu? Musimy widzieć się codziennie, ale na prawdziwe randki chodzimy trzy razy w tygodniu?

\- W porządku. - Harry liże swoją dolną wargę. - Co z wizytami u terapeuty dla par?

\- Co?

\- Terapia dla par - mówi Harry. - Ktoś kto będzie nas trzymał w szczerości z naszymi uczuciami. Jeśli mamy to zrobić, nie możemy jedynie spotykać się przez czterdzieści dni. Musimy ewaluować z naszym związkiem, tak jakby spotykali się nieznajomi.

Louis zakrywa oczy dłońmi, przyciska je tak mocno, że widzi gwiazdy. Harry z pewnością dodał do tego kilka myśli, ale słowa ‘uczucia’ i ‘ewaluować’ sprawiają, że Louis się rumieni. - Znasz jakiegoś terapeutę? - Pyta w końcu, kiedy opuszcza dłonie i ponownie się skupia.

\- Widzę się regularnie z terapeutą…

\- Serio?

\- Tak - mówi Harry, jakby to było publiczną wiedzą. - To oczyszczające. Miała innych terapeutów w swojej praktyce. Możemy wybrać kogoś z nich.

Louis próbuje wyobrazić siebie i Harry’ego leżących na kanapie i rozmawiających o swoich uczuciach z nieznajomą, tak sobie wyobraża sesję i śmieje się. Harry posyła mu spojrzenie. - Dobra, pójdę z tobą na terapię.

\- Kompromis - mówi Harry z uśmiechem.. - Póki co dobrze nam idzie.

\- Powinniśmy pojechać na weekendową wycieczkę - mówi Louis, aby wnieść wkład i udowodnić, że jest poważny. - Pod koniec czterdziestu dni. Czuję, że to taki wielki test dla par.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech, a Louis zastanawia się czy jego pomysły sprawiają, że Harry się rumieni w ten sam sposób jak jego pomysły robią z nim. I to nie w seksowny sposób.

\- Dobra, w porządku. Jedna wycieczka. I nie widzimy się z nikim innym.

\- Jak ma się to nad udać? Mamy chodzić z opaskami na oczach?

Harry kręci głową. - Chodziło mi o romantyczny sposób. Nie randkujemy ani nie pieprzymy się z nikim innym.

Z jakiegoś powodu, ta zasada jest tym co Louis łapie najbardziej. Wyłączność. Nigdy nie był niewierny, ale związki sprawiają, że czuje się klaustrofobicznie. Może to jest błąd i dlatego czuje się samotny. Kiwa głową. - Zgoda. Wyłączność na czterdzieści dni. Trzy randki w tygodniu, jedna wycieczka, terapia dla par i kuropatwa w gruszy.**

\- Powinniśmy zawrzeć umowę?

Tym razem to Louis przewraca oczami. - Nie, myślę, że uda nam się to zrobić.

\- W takim razie jesteśmy gotowi - mówi Harry, wstając i klaszcząc w dłonie. - Cieszę się, że wstąpiłem.

Louis śmieje się. - Ja też. Chociaż miałem zaplanowany relaksujący, poniedziałkowy wieczór.

Harry wykrzywia twarz. - Przepraszam?

Louis kręci głową. - Nie, jest w porządku. Albo będzie.

\- Racja. - Harry kiwa głową. - Zobaczymy.

Chwila wisi między nimi, szczerość tego. Chcą przenieść swoją przyjaźń tam gdzie jeszcze nie była i żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie wie co z tego wyniknie.

Louis również wstaje, kiedy Harry kieruje się do drzwi. - Dowiedz się jak to tam z tym terapeutą, a potem zdecydujemy, kiedy zacząć.

Harry przełyka. - Okej. - Stawia kilka kolejnych kroków i zatrzymuje się. - Lou, denerwuję się.

Nie musi mówić nic więcej, Louis doskonale wie o co chodzi. On też się boi tego, że ryzykują wszystko. Louis kiwa głową. - Ja też. Ale, zostajemy przyjaciółmi bez względu na wszystko, prawda?

Harry bierze głęboki wdech i kiwa głową. - Przyjaciele bez względu na wszystko.

~*~

Pierwszy problem pojawia się następnego dnia, kiedy pomysł Harry’ego na temat terapeuty dla par zostaje odrzucony przez aktualnych terapeutów Harry’ego. - Oni, uch, nie sądzą, że to dobry pomysł - mówi, kiedy dzwoni do Louisa, gdy został odrzucony przez drugiego specjalistę.

\- To wydaje się być złym znakiem - mruczy Louis, kręcąc się na swoim stołku w biurze, bardziej po to, by wyjrzeć za okno, niż by skupić się na obecnym projekcie.

\- Troszeczkę - mówi Harry, jego głos jest stłumiony przez wiatr, kiedy wraca do swojego biur.

\- Czy podali jakiś konkretny powód? - Nie chce w to za bardzo brnąć, ale jest ciekawy, czy ludzie uważają ich pomysł za niedorzeczny.

\- Nie bardzo. Chociaż pierwsza kobieta, do której zadzwoniłem otwarcie mnie wyśmiała.

Louis marszczy nos i ponownie się obraca na stołku, by być twarzą do komputera. - Masz więcej opcji?

\- Zawsze - mówi Harry, szum wiatru umiera, więc musiał wejść do środka. - Zawsze są inni terapeuci, do których można zadzwonić. Po prostu upewniam się, że powinienem. Wydaje się, że jest wiele czerwonych flag, a jeszcze nic nie zrobiliśmy.

Louis łączy razem swoje wargi i rozważa odwołanie całej tej rzeczy. W tym momencie, wciąż łatwo zrobić z tego żart. Oprócz tego, że nigdy nie był typem, który się poddaje. - Zadzwoń do jeszcze kilku - mówi. - Ktoś musi się zgodzić, nie jesteśmy totalnymi idiotami.

Harry śmieje się sucho. - Tak, zobaczymy.

Dwa dni później, Louis dostaje wiadomość od Harry’ego. “Zaczynamy” z linkiem do praktykującej w Tribece Julii Dawes. Louis może lub może nie znów się rumienić.

*uprawiana odmiana melona cukrowego

** w oryg. “partridge in a pear tree” nawiązanie do świątecznej piosenki “12 day of Christmas”


	3. Rozdział 1.3

ŚRODA ~ Dzień 1

Louis budzi się rano pierwszego dnia z motylkami w żołądku, a za prawie dwanaście godzin ma się spotkać z Harrym na ich pierwszej randce: kolacja w The Fat Radish. Bardzo się stara zignorować te motylki, ale one nie przestają trzepotać. Kiedy to głównie niewinne podekscytowanie, to niektóre z nich mają zęby.

W biurze traci poranek nad swoimi projektami, gdzie powinien się znajdować jego umysł, ale potem jego koncentracja siada i jego myśli wędrują do Harry’ego. Ma pełne prawo wierzyć, że Harry jest tak samo podenerwowany jak on, ale zbyt bardzo boi się do niego napisać, by to sprawdzić, boi się że zwariuje.

Popołudniu Louis zamienia swoje emocjonalne rozterki w znaki matematyczne i znaki zapytania, wszystko w kolorach tęczy. Robi animację “Ty+Ja x 40” i dodaje pochyloną czcionką” “gotowy?”, uznaje to za raczej czarujące. Podoba mu się wizja projektu na ekranie, to jak wiadomość stoi obok równania.

Debatuje nad usunięciem tej całej rzeczy, ale w końcu otwiera e-maila, wrzuca plik i wpisuje początek adresu Harry’ego, nim samo się uzupełnia. Przyciska ‘wyślij’ na swoim telefonie, kiedy jego telefon zaczyna dzwonić, bo ktoś na trzecim piętrze ma problem z projektem.

~*~

Reszta dnia mija szybciej, niż Louis przewidywał i nagle jest spóźniony i wybiega z budynku, by złapać taksówkę, jego myśli szaleją i plączą w supeł, kiedy próbuje sobie przypomnieć adres restauracji.

Sprawdza swojego e-maila, kiedy taksówka tkwi w korku i uśmiecha się, kiedy widzi notkę od Harry’ego w odpowiedzi na jego popołudniową wiadomość. To coś szybkiego, ale to koi wszystkie motylki znajdujące się w jego brzuchu: “nie chciałbym tego zrobić z nikim innym.”

Harry już siedzi w The Fat Radish, kiedy Louis wchodzi do środka z jedynie minutą zapasu. Ledwie udaje mu się zatrzymać przy pulpicie hostessy, nim go zauważa, w rządku przy ścianie, stolik dla dwojga z pustym miejscem czekającym na Louisa. To mała restauracja z białymi, ceglanymi ścianami i drewnianą podłogą.

Louis bierze oddech, kiedy podchodzi do Harry’ego. Patrzy jak ten bierze łyk wody ze szklanki, a potem prostuje sztućce przy swoim boku, jakby również walczył z motylkami. Louis prawie przewraca oczami na ich dwójkę. Dzielili niezliczoną liczbę posiłków, w dużych grupach oraz sami jak teraz i nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiali.

Harry wygląda dopasowanie w swój zwyczajowy sposób: jego sweter zwinięty na ramionach i kilka pierścionków na palcach. Jego włosy zaczesane do tyłu i na bok, jakby mógł włożyć trochę wysiłku w poskromieniu ich. Wciąż wygląda jak Harry, ale podniósł poziom zaimponowania. Wtedy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że widział wiele wersji Harry’ego, ale tej nigdy.

Nie po raz pierwszy, Louis rozważa powiedzenie Harry’emu, że powinni zapomnieć o tym całym randkowaniu i po prostu wziąć piwo. Oprócz tego, że Harry wybiera ten moment, by spojrzeć w górę i spotyka jego wzrok, uśmiechając się ostrożnie, a Louisowi słowa więzną w gardle. Co mają do stracenia?

~*~

Wszystko. To jest odpowiedź na retoryczne pytanie Louisa, nim siada: mają absolutnie wszystko do stracenia. Kiedy wymieniają szybkie cześć i zamawiają napoje u natrętnego kelnera, specjał lokalu - jalapeno margaritas, rozmowa całkowicie się nie klei. Po raz pierwszy od czterech lat, Louis nie wie co powiedzieć Harry’emu, a cisza zapada pomiędzy nimi z fizyczną siłą.

Wtedy Louis ma ochotę krzyknąć ‘Prima Aprilis’ i odbiec, ale Harry chyba odczytuje jego myśli.

\- Tylko mi się tak wydaje czy jest niezręcznie jak cholera?

Louis śmieje się i wygląda to tak, jakby pierwszy raz w tym dniu złapał oddech. - Właściwie to kurewsko niezręczne.

Wargi Harry’ego się zaciskają, kiedy próbuje się nie uśmiechnąć. - Ta sama różnica.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co powiedzieć - mówi Louis, stawiając na całkowitą szczerość. - A wiesz, że mi się to nie zdarza.

Tym razem Harry się śmieje, jego ramiona lekko się relaksują. - Przyniosłem ci coś, aby przetrwać te czterdzieści dni - mówi. - To pewnie naprawdę głupie, ale da nam temat do rozmów.

\- Jestem przekonany, że to nie jest głupie - mówi Louis, kiedy Harry sięga pod stół i wyciąga białą papierową torebkę z czarną bibułką. - Chociaż nie wiedziałem, że robimy sobie prezenty.

Harry kręci głową. - To nie jest prezent. I szczerze mówiąc, wziąłem to po tym jak wysłałeś mi ten email.

\- Moja biedna podróbka kartki z życzeniami? - Pyta z uśmiechem, kiedy Harry kładzie torbę na stół między nimi.

\- Uznałem to za bardzo słodkie - mówi Harry. - Nie rujnuj tego teraz.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy słowo ‘słodkie’ sprawia, że topnieje. Nie pozwala swojemu uśmiechowi się zachwiać, sięgając po torbę i wyjmując bibułkę.

\- To paczka na randki - mówi Harry, trochę nieśmiało, kiedy Louis rozpakowywuje zawartość. Jest tam baton energetyczny, butelka wody wielokrotnego użytku, butelka wina, tabletki przeciwbólowe, trochę słodyczy i kilka tubek pomadki.

\- To całkowicie przebija moją kartę - mówi Louis, kiedy ostrożnie odkłada torbę. - Więc dziękuję za podbicie mi naszej pierwszej randki.

Harry przewraca oczami, ale nie ma szansy na odgryzienie się, nim wraca kelner z ich napojami. Zamawiają kilka przystawek, głównie się ze wszystkim zgadzając z wyjątkiem tego jak Harry wybiera kozi ser do sałatki, a Louis prawie wymiotuje.

Smakują swoich drinków, kiedy kelner ich zostawia, Louisowi od razu przypada do gustu, ale zauważa że oczy Harry’ego łzawią i przytyka dłoń do swoich ust. - Za dużo jalapeno - mówi, sięgając po szklankę wody.

Louis unosi brew i kradnie margaritę Harry’ego, by samemu spróbować. - Jesteś takim płaczącym dzieckiem - mówi, kiedy przełyka. Smakuje tak samo jak jego. Nie dając się prześcignąć, Harry zabiera swoją szklankę i pije dalej, nie łamiąc kontaktu wzrokowego, lewa ręka wyrzuca Louisowi wyzwanie. Jak widać całe to napięcie pomiędzy nimi od razu się rozproszyło.

\- O czym ludzie rozmawiają na pierwszych randkach? - Pyta Louis, gdy zostaje im wręczone jedzenie, z ledwością te wszystkie talerze się mieszczą, tak by mogli wciąż komfortowo siedzieć.

\- Co masz na myśli z ‘o czym ludzie rozmawiają’? - Pyta Harry, trochę nieufnie z widelcem pełnym sałatki w połowie drogi. - Byłeś wcześniej na pierwszych randkach.

Louis żuje z zamyśleniem swoje grzyby, kiedy próbuje sobie przypomnieć swoją pierwszą randkę. - Nie od długiego czasu. Zazwyczaj spotykam ludzi na imprezach albo w grupie. A potem po prostu się spotykaliśmy. Przeważnie to nie były randki. - Wskazuje pomiędzy nim i Harry, aby zobrazować różnicę.

Harry przeżuwa i zaczyna wybierać parę podsmażanych warzyw ze swojego talerza. - Dobra, ale musiałeś ich jakoś poznać, nawet jeśli to nie miało miejsca przy kolacji. Może nigdy sobie nie zdałeś sprawy z tego, że byłeś na pierwszej randce.

Louis pociera razem swoje wargi, wciąż ślepo błądząc po rozmowie. - Zgaduję, że po prostu rozmawialiśmy i uczyliśmy się siebie nawzajem. Jesteś w pewien sposób ekspertem od pierwszych randek?

Harry kiwa głową. - Niestety. Wiesz, że chodzę na wiele randek. Właściwie chodzę na wiele randek od numeru jeden do pięć, ale nie mam zbyt wiele szczęścia, jeśli chodzi o powyżej sześć.

\- Na której randce powinno się zaliczyć? - Pyta Louis,a potem się śmieje, kiedy Harry patrzy na niego ze śmiertelnym wzrokiem. - Przepraszam, jeśli to nie jest odpowiednie pytanie na pierwszej randce?

\- Zazwyczaj nie. Chociaż to nie jest standardowa pierwsza randka. Widziałem już jak wymiotowałeś na moje buty - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

Louis prawie się krztusi, kiedy przełyka i ledwie dochodzi do siebie. - To był przypadek. I kupiłem ci nowe buty.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Wiem. Po prostu mówię, że nie jesteśmy normalnym przypadkiem.

\- Jakie jest największe taboo na pierwszych randkach? - Louis cmoka ustami. - Porozmawiajmy o tym.

\- Pytanie, kiedy pójdziecie do łóżka, to po pierwsze.

Louis kiwa głową. - To już mamy za sobą. Co jest następne?

Harry przewraca oczami, ale coś sprawia, że jest to bardziej czułe niż smutne. - Myślę, że czerwoną flagą jest to jak ktoś opowiada o tym jak się skończył jego ostatni związek albo narzekanie na to, że wszystkie jego związki się rozpadają.

\- Albo jęczenie na temat swoich byłych - dodaje Louis, kiwając głową. Uśmiecha się powoli. - Więc Harry, powiedz mi dlaczego jesteś singlem.

\- Terapia jest jutro, Lou.

\- Mała rozgrzewka.

Harry wzdycha. - Znasz już moją historię randkowania. Tak jakby, wszystko.

To sprawiedliwe stwierdzenie. Dyskutowali nad swoimi romansami i Louis wie, że najdłuższy związek Harry’ego trwał kilkanaście miesięcy, prawie dwa lata związku w collegu z gościem, którego żaden z nich nie poznał, ale ten złamał serce Harry’ego z oszałamiającą siłą, po tym wydarzeniu brunet przeprowadził się do Nowego Jorku.

Louis zaciska swoje wargi. - Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe. Chociaż, jakie są powody twojego bycia singlem? Jak, perspektywa postronnej osoby, dlaczego nie jesteś teraz z osobą z twoich marzeń?

Harry odłamuje kawałek pity swoimi zębami i żuję ją dramatycznie. - Widzę dlaczego ludzie nie rozmawiają o tym na pierwszych randkach. Co za koszmar.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Przyjemność po mojej stronie.

\- Zgaduję, że jeszcze nie doszedłem do tego czy problemem jestem ja czy ludzie z którymi się umawiam. - Wywraca ustami, jakby zastanawiał się nad następnymi słowami. - To, że nie lubię się umawiać to inna sprawa. Trzeba włożyć tyle pracy, by kogoś poznać, a potem wszystko się psuje po kilku tygodniach. Po prostu trochę wolałbym dłuższe związki.

\- Ale? - Trąbi Louis, znając już następną część.

Harry zwęża swoje oczy na Louisa. - Jeśli czuję, że ludzie za bardzo się do mnie zbliżają, to ja zazwyczaj kończę wszystko.

\- Boisz się zaangażować - mówi Louis, jakby skończył psychologię.

Harry wybucha śmiechem. - Nie chcę mieć złamanego serca.

\- Ale chcesz być zakochany?

Harry uśmiecha się. - Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem perfekcyjny, prawda?

Louis próbuje się uśmiechnąć, kiedy przeżuwa, czekając aż połknie, nim mówi. - Nie daj sobie cierpieć z tego powodu.

\- Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.

Jest chwila przerwy, kiedy kelner zabiera kilka ich puste talerze i przynosi im świeże margarity, chociaż tym razem Harry poprosił o zwykłą, a nie tą z jalapeno. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci nie smakuje - mruczy Louis, kiedy Harry bierze szkło od kelnera. - Uwielbiasz ostry sos.

\- Nie z tequilą. To za dużo.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Zapomniałem, że lubisz popijać czystą tequilą.

\- Mówi to mężczyzna, który pije whiskey, jakby to była woda.

\- Touche. - Louis nie może nawet udawać. To stało się jego napojem rozpoznawczym w collegu i to zawsze jest jego pierwsze zamówienie, kiedy wychodzi.

\- Twoja kolej, wiesz - śmieje się Harry, kiedy Louis wygląda na zmieszanego. - Musisz mi powiedzieć dlaczego sądzisz, że jesteś singlem. Coś za coś.

Louis wykrzywia się. - Nienawidzę mówić ‘coś za coś’. To sprawia, że mam dreszcze.

Harry unosi brew. - Nie wywiniesz się.

Ręce Louisa wędrują do góry, w poddańczym geście. - Tak, tak. Jestem singlem, ponieważ nie znalazłem nikogo kto by ze mną wytrzymał. - Uśmiecha się, kiedy brwi Harry’ego się łączą. - Co? To prawda. Jestem ciężkim przypadkiem. - Wzrusza ramionami, ponieważ to coś czego jest świadomy.

\- Nie czuję, że obrażanie samego siebie jest odpowiedzią na pytanie.

\- Nie obrażam siebie - mówi Louis, kręcąc głową. - Jestem samoświadomy. Mam problem z zaangażowaniem się do jednej rzeczy, ponieważ to sprawia, że świruję i potrzebuję kogoś kto będzie to widział, ale wciąż będzie mnie przekonywał do zostania. Większość ludzi widzi wariowanie i odbiega.

\- Ty nie potrafisz się zaangażować, a ja boję się zaangażowania? - Harry uśmiecha się. - To był płynnie.

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale wybucha śmiechem. Jak trzeba się dopasować, żeby na pierwszej randce znaleźć kompletne dwa przeciwieństwa w sprawach randkowania. Z wyjątkiem cudu, nie jest pewny czy którykolwiek będzie w stanie się wiele zmienić w ciągu czterdziestu dni.

Kiedy przychodzi rachunek Louis nalega na zapłacenie go i właściwie wykręca nadgarstek Harry’ego, aby odepchnąć go od skórzanej karty, którą kelner kładzie na stole. - Jesteśmy na randce - mówi Louis, kiedy Harry piszczy i przyciąga rękę, by się jej przyjrzeć. - Ja płacę.

\- Również przed chwilą mnie odepchnąłeś, jakby to była pierwsza klasa - mówi Harry, trzymając swój nadgarstek jako dowód.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Wiedziałeś, że umawianie się ze mną będzie takie zabawne czy jesteś zaskoczony? - Harry przewraca oczami i nie odpowiada.

Potem idą razem na stację metra z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach płaszcza, manewrując wokół ton śniegu, który jeszcze musiał stopnieć. - Więc poszło dobrze - obserwuje Louis. Czuje jakby musieli podsumować noc, dać sobie punkty za przejście pierwszego dnia.

\- Poczekaj do jutra - mówi Harry. - Kiedy zostaniemy poddani psychoanalizie.

\- Wow, to oczekiwanie mnie zabije.

\- Nie sądzę, że będzie tak źle - mówi Harry w zamyśleniu, kiedy schodzą na peron. Nie jest tak tłoczno w środku tygodnia i obydwoje znajdują siedzenia w zachodnim kierunku, trakcja co chwilę piszczy, kiedy poruszają się pod miastem. Wysiadają na tym samym przystanku i idą przez resztę drogi, ich apartamenty są jedynie kilka bloków od siebie.

\- Więc, zobaczymy się jutro popołudniu w gabinecie Julii? - Pyta Harry, kiedy najpierw podchodzą do jego budynku.

\- Tak, napisz mi jeszcze raz adres, bym go nie zgubił - mówi Louis z uśmiechem.

\- Jasne - zatrzymuje się, kiedy znajdują się przed bramą. - Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj, Lou. Dobrze się bawiłem.

Louis przełyka i kiwa głową, niepewny co powiedzieć. To wciąż niezbadane terytorium i tak bardzo jak chcą to traktować jako zabawę, to spotykają się. Wydaje się być cienka granica pomiędzy ich samodezaprobatą, ale to wciąż jest prawdziwe. To przypomnienie sprawia, że Louis czuje dziwne trzepotanie w żołądku. - Także się dobrze bawiłem, H - mówi. - Będzie zabawnie.

Harry jest cicho, studiując twarz Louisa. - Zabawnie - powtarza w końcu i kiwa głową. - Do zobaczenia jutro?

\- O trzeciej - potwierdza Louis, kiedy Harry odchodzi. Louis patrzy na to jak Harry wchodzi do lobby i wciska guzik, by przywołać windę, nim odwraca się, by rozpocząć swój krótki spacer do domu. Bierze głęboki wdech i pozwala zimnemu powietrzu wypełnić swoje płuca. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się nad tym w co się wpakowali.

CZWARTEK ~ Dzień 2

\- Czy powiedzielibyście, że jesteście dla siebie atrakcyjni?

Jakiekolwiek powietrze, które znajdowało się w gabinecie Julii, uciekło przez drzwi, kiedy zadała pytanie. Louis powoli podniósł się na kanapie, a Harry stoi idealnie prosto, 50-centymetrowa przerwa pomiędzy nimi nagle wydaje się być niewystarczająca. Julia, nadzwyczajna terapeutka, która jako jedyna zdecydowała się dać im szansę, jest cierpliwa, nie ruszyło ją ich skręcanie się.

Louis nie spogląda na Harry’ego, zamiast tego wpatruje się w ramię Julii. Są na swojej pierwszej terapii od dziesięciu minut i póki co pytania były względnie proste. Julia powiedziała, że chce się zorientować w eksperymencie i w ich historii, ale nagle zapytała ich o coś, czego nigdy przed sobą nie przyznali.

\- Harry - mówi Julia, skupiając się najpierw na nim. - Czy uważasz, że Louis jest atrakcyjny?

Harry przeczyszcza gardło, a potem odpowiada. - Tak.

To jedno słowo sprawia, że Louis wewnętrznie podskakuje, jakby zostało mu to wykrzyczane do ucha, ale rezolutnie wpatruje się w ścianę. Nie może uwierzyć, że sami się zgłosili do zrobienia tego.

\- A Louis. - Julia przerzuca swoje niebieskie oczy na niego, delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Czy uważasz, że Harry jest atrakcyjny?

Obiektywnie mówiąc, Louis uznał że Harry jest śliczny, pierwszej nocy, gdy się poznali przed Max’s. Od tego czasu to zawsze było jednym z określeń Harry’ego - śliczny, więc Louis nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał. To nie tak, że tylko on tak myśli, to że Harry jest śliczny nie jest największym odkryciem ludzkości.

Chociaż atrakcyjny. Louis mruga kilka razy, by kupić sobie czas. Atrakcyjny oznacza, że Louis docenia tylko jego pięknego wyglądu, ale też wszystko inne: jego osobowość, poczucie humoru, wrażliwość. Wszystkie te rzeczy łatwo przyznać na papierze, ale o wiele trudniej powiedzieć to głośno. Przełyka. - Tak.

Julia kiwa głową, a potem jest cicho w okropny sposób jak to robią terapeuci, kiedy chcą z ciebie wyciągnąć kolejną odpowiedź. Louis nie chodził do terapeuty tak regularnie jak Harry, ale to nie oznacza, że nie próbował (i poległ) chodzić na sesje wcześniej. Bez względu na jej ciszę, on nie ma już nic do dodania. Może myśleć tylko o tym czy on i Harry już zniszczyli swoją przyjaźń, przyznając że są dla siebie atrakcyjni.

Nim dostanie całkowitego ataku paniki, Julia ponownie się uśmiecha. - To dobrze, zważając na to, że postanowiliście się umawiać.

Powietrze, które chwile temu opuściło powietrze, zaczęło powoli wracać, kiedy obydwoje lekko się śmieją. Louis zerka na Harry’ego, kiedy ten się porusza i zauważa, że jego policzki są lekko różowe, ale nic poza tym.

\- Skoro jesteście dla siebie takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi i jesteście dla siebie atrakcyjni - pyta Julia. - To dlaczego nie zaczęliście chodzić ze sobą na randki wcześniej?

Louis myśli, że to będzie kolejna przerwa w mówieniu, ale tym razem Harry zgłasza się na ochotnika. - Myślę, że przeszliśmy tak szybko z bycia nieznajomymi do przyjaciół - mówi. - Ż e w pewien sposób ominęliśmy możliwość chodzenia ze sobą, nie biorąc tego pod uwagę.

Louis kiwa głową. - Zgadzam się z tym. Po pierwszej nocy jak się poznaliśmy, staliśmy się takimi przyjaciółmi, to nigdy nie przeszło mi przez myśl.

Julia mruga. - A czy tobie przeszło Harry?

Louis jest przekonany, że Harry właśnie odpowiedział na to pytanie, ale kiedy Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że może się mylić.

\- Nie pamiętam.

Louis próbuje powstrzymać brwi przed wystrzeleniem. Harry mówi, że nie pamięta czy kiedykolwiek chciał się umówić z Louisem wydaje się być stwierdzeniem, które błaga o następne pytania, ale Julia musi się z nim nie zgadzać.

\- Widzę - mówi. - Z tego co rozumiem, wylądowaliście tutaj, ponieważ obydwoje mieliście martwe związki, jeśli chodzi o randkowanie. Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego, jak sądzisz, dlaczego jego randki były nieudane?

Louis uśmiecha się. - Właściwie to wczoraj o tym rozmawialiśmy. H myśli, że boi się zaangażowania i to sprawia, że się wycofuje, kiedy dochodzi do tego etapu związku. Do części, kiedy ktoś mógłby zostać zraniony.

Julia się nie uśmiecha. - Nie pytałam jakie jest jego zdanie. Zapytałam co ty o tym sądzisz?

Louis unosi brwi i patrzy na Harry’ego. - Nie wiem - mówi, patrząc ponownie na Julię. - Wydaje się, że to pech albo coś.

\- Louis - mówi Julia, nie niemiło, ale definitywnie nie słodko. - Musisz być całkowicie szczery w tym zadaniu. Prawdziwa para, gdy stara się, by było lepiej musi pokazać ukryte części samych siebie, bez względu na to jakie one są.

Louis liże swoją dolną wargę i znowu patrzy na Harry’ego. Tym razem Harry patrzy na niego i wzrusza ramionami, jakby mówił ‘śmiało’. - Czasami wydaje mi się, że umawia się z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi - mówi Louis. - Czuję, że zasługuje na więcej niż większość jego partnerów mu oferuje. - Znajduje siebie mówiącego do butów Julii, jakby bał się spojrzeć Harry’emu w twarz. - Sądzę, że powinien nieco ostrożniej wybierać swoje randki.

Julia kiwa głową i tworzy notatkę, kiedy Louis skupia się na nieporuszaniu, ciężko oddychając. Nie sądzi, że powiedział coś złośliwego, ale nienawidzi tego, że p oraz pierwszy wypowiedział te rzeczy głośno przed Harrym jak przed nieznajomym.

\- A Harry, dlaczego uważasz, że randki Louisa są niesatysfakcjonujące?

Harry ledwie się zatrzymuje, gdy mówi, a Louis próbuje się nie obrażać. - Mówi, że ciężko z nim wytrzymać, ale myślę, że to on tworzy. Lubi pogoń, ale wydaje się denerwować, kiedy ktoś faktycznie go polubi.

Louis mruga w ciszy, jego myśli biegną. Nie jest pewny czy powinien się bronić czy pogratulować Harry’emu za trafienie w samo sedno. Zawsze łatwiej jest powiedzieć, że nie jest w stanie się zaangażować, niż przyznać, że nie jest pewien czego chce. Lubi, kiedy wszystko jest lekkie i zabawne, ale rzadko zostaje dla ciemności i ciężkości.

\- Dobrze - mówi Julia, widocznie zadowolona z tego, że ich dwójka siedzi niekomfortowo i nie są w stanie na siebie spojrzeć. - Teraz, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, zanim możecie iść. Co zrobicie, jeśli eksperyment zrujnuje waszą przyjaźń?

\- Powiedzieliśmy, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi bez względu na wszystko - mówi gładko Harry, jego podbródek jest uniesiony.

\- To dlatego w to wchodzimy - zgadza się Louis. - Bez względu na wszystko zostajemy przyjaciółmi.

Julia unosi idealnie wydepilowaną brew. - Wszystko fajnie i w ogóle, ale mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że pod koniec wasze emocje nie będą wiedziały, że to eksperyment. Jeśli jeden z was zakocha się w drugim i okaże się, że te uczucia nie są odwzajemnione, nie będziecie się w stanie z tego śmiać jak z społecznego eksperymentu. Nie mówię, że nie powinniście tego robić, po prostu mam nadzieję, że bierzecie pod uwagę wszystkie możliwe zakończenia.

~*~

\- To nie było najszczęśliwsze czterdzieści-pięć minut w moim życiu - mruczy Harry, kiedy pożegnali się z Julią i wychodzą z biura.

\- Czuję się po dogłębnej psychoanalizie - przełyka Louis, zapinając swoją kurtkę. Bał się, że będzie niezręcznie, kiedy wyjdą na korytarz, ale Harry wydaje się być zdeterminowany, by sprawić, by tak nie było, więc Louis planuje do niego dołączyć.

\- Bardzo - zgadza się Harry. - Czuję, że muszę jechać do domu i zapisać w dzienniku wszystkie moje odczucia.

Louis śmieje się, przewracając oczami. Nie prowadzi dziennika, ale zdecydowanie może poczuć głęboką niepewność na temat związków.

\- Miałem cię zapytać - mówi Harry, kiedy są przed wejściem, by złapać taksówkę. Tak daleko od Manhattanu, będą wracali razem i podzielą koszty. Próba oszczędzania w Nowym Jorku jest nawykiem, którego nie potrafią przełamać.

\- O co? - Louis używa jednej dłoni, by złapać taksówkę i zerka przez swoje ramię na niego.

\- Czy ustalimy, kiedy będą nasze trzy oficjalne randki w każdym tygodniu? - Pyta. - Trochę się martwię, że zabraknie czasu i będziemy je odkładać jak będziemy zajęci, wiesz?

Louis mruży na niego oczy. - To ma być zabawne i spontaniczne, a nie skrupulatny obowiązek, który mamy zapisany w naszych kalendarzach.

Harry unosi brwi. - Po prostu wiem, że obydwoje jesteśmy zajęci, więc próbuje się upewnić, że będziemy mieć wystarczająco czasu, by się zobaczyć.

Taksówka po nich podjeżdża i zostaje zatrzymana przez trzy inne skręcające samochody, nim zatrzymuje się przed nimi. Louis jako pierwszy wślizguje się na tylne siedzenia z Harrym zaraz za sobą. - Czy robisz tak z każdą randką? Planujesz każdą randkę w tygodniu na zapas? Nie potrzebujemy tego, by przez to przejść, H.

\- Uch, wiadomość dnia, Lou, jestem w tym nowy. - Harry brzmi nieco atakująco, kiedy zamyka drzwi. - Właśnie poszliśmy do specjalisty dla par na drugiej randce. Widocznie to nie jest ordynarne. Zazwyczaj idziesz na terapię ze swoimi podbojami?

\- Nie używaj słowa podboje - mówi ostro Louis, ale Harry go zagłusza, podając kierowcy swój adres. - Swoją drogą dzisiaj nawet nie byliśmy na randce - mówi, kiedy taksówka stoi w korku. - Musimy widywać się codziennie, ale randki muszą być bardziej zamierzone i planowane, abyśmy obydwoje się tym cieszyli.

\- W takim razie zgadzasz się, że randki potrzebują zaplanowania? - Pyta Harry, uśmiechając się.

Louis odwraca się do Harry’ego, prawie mówiąc mu, że przyprawia go o ból głowy, kiedy zauważa jego głupi uśmieszek. - Co powiesz, że możemy planować dwa wyjścia na przód? - mówi. - W innym razie to wszystko będzie niczym zobowiązanie, a nie chcę żeby to było czymś o czym muszę myśleć? To nie tak związki działają.

Harry zwęża oczy, ale Louis utrzymuje wzrok, nie poruszając się, Harry lubi plany i Louis to docenia, ale nie na każdy z czterdziestu dni. Utrzymują swoją walkę na spojrzenia, dopóki kierowca nie hamuje gwałtownie i obydwoje wybuchają śmiechem.

\- Dobra, dwa dni - mówi Harry. Potem się zatrzymuje. - To co robimy jutro?

Louis powoli kręci głową. - Znowu cię trzepnę.

Harry zwęża oczy, kiedy próbuje się nie uśmiechnąć. - Nie zrobisz tego.


	4. Rozdział 2.1

“Do you like walking in the rain,

When you think of love Do you think of pain?

You can tell me what you see,

I will choose what to believe.”

Vance Joy - Mess is Mine

PIĄTEK ~ Dzień 3

Louis stoi przed teatrem w środku miasta, kiedy zauważa, że Harry wysiada z taksówki nieco dalej. Krzyżuje swoje ramiona, kiedy Harry się do niego zbliża. - Przedstawienie zaczyna się dopiero o 20 - mówi, wskazując swoim podbródkiem na to co znajduje się za nim. - Nie jesteśmy trochę za wcześnie?

\- Nawet nie dostałem ‘cześć’? - Pyta Harry, na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech.

\- Cześć - mówi Louis. - Dlaczego powiedziałeś mi byśmy przyszli tu dwie godziny wcześniej?

Harry śmieje się. - Jest miejsce z kanapkami kilka bloków stąd, a ja przez cały dzień myślałem o ich BLT*.

Louis unosi brew. - Czy oglądanie tej sztuki jest tylko wymówką dla zjedzenia kanapki?

\- Nie - mówi słodko Harry. - Chociaż spotkanie ciebie dwie godziny wcześniej na pewno jest.

Louis wzdycha. - Zadrwiłbym z ciebie, gdybym nie był taki głodny.

\- Skąd wiedziałem, że to powiesz? - Pyta Harry, śmiejąc się, kiedy idą wzdłuż bloku w kierunku baru.

~*~

Sztuka, którą oglądają po zjedzeniu kanapek jest czymś o czym Harry słyszał, wykonanie broadwayowskiego Wicked w nowoczesnych czasach. Louis jest pewny, że oryginalna wersja jest najlepsza, ale podoba mu się nowy występ i sposób w jaki rozświetlają się oczy Harry’ego.

Podczas przerwy Harry bierze im po kieliszku wina, kiedy rozmawiają o głównych aktorkach, a Louis jest powalony tym jak łatwe to jest, jak bardzo to jest podobne do tego jak spotykali się ze sobą. Jest tak zaskoczony tym odkryciem, że prawie coś mówi, ale gryzie się w język. Rzecz w tym, że jeśli tak wyglądają randki to oni są w związku już od czterech lat.

Po tym, idą do małego baru wzdłuż ulicy i zamawiają drinki przy wysokim stole na środku pomieszczenia. Rozmawiają głównie o tygodniu, jak siostry Louisa są wściekłe za to, że przegapił ich taneczny recital i o tym jak Harry planuje posprzątać łazienkę w weekend i to wciąż perfekcyjnie ordynarne.

Louis zerka na inne pary wokół ich, ale głównie siedzą jak on i Harry, cicho ze sobą rozmawiając. W takim razie dobrze im to wychodzi. Wydaje się, że brakuje tego czego nikt nie widzi ani nie może dotknąć, uczucia bycia czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Louis zaczyna się gubić w zastanawianiu jak podbić stawkę i sprawić, by było to czymś innym niż każdej innej nocy.

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jego myśli sprawiły, że przestał słuchać Harry’ego, dopóki nie przerywa w połowie zdania i nie odwraca wzroku. - Przepraszam - mówi Louis, ponownie się skupiając i od razu czując winę.

\- Jest dobrze - mówi Harry, ziewając. - Szczerze mówiąc mówiłem tylko po to, by powstrzymać się od spania. - Posyła Louisowi krzywy uśmiech, a ciężkość w jego żołądku delikatnie się unosi.

\- Czy mogę cię odprowadzić do domu w takim razie? - Pyta Louis.

\- Jasne - mówi, kiedy wyciąga pieniądze, by zapłacić za ich drinki i zostawia je na stole.

Droga do domu wcale nie pomaga się Louisowi skupić. Może myśleć jedynie o tym czy powinien trzymać dłoń Harry’ego czy to by było jednak zbyt dziwne. Trzymali się wcześniej za ręce, chociaż zazwyczaj byli spektakularnie pijani. Nigdy nie robili tego po to, by poczuć ciepło drugiej osoby przy swojej skórze i Louis nie wie czy powinni dzisiaj zacząć.

\- Halo?

Louis mruga i skupia się na twarzy Harry’ego, a następnie rozgląda się po otoczeniu, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że są przed apartamentem Harry’ego. - Tak - pyta, czując tą samą winę co przy barze.

\- Gdzie ciągle uciekasz? - Pyta Harry. Jest załamanie w jego głosie, ale nie wydaje się być zły. Bardziej zmieszany.

\- Jestem tutaj - mówi Louis, chociaż wie co Harry ma na myśli.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi - mówi Harry. - To już drugi raz dzisiaj, kiedy odpłynąłeś tuż przede mną.

Louis liże swoją wargę i stawia na szczerość. - Czy to tylko spotkanie uwielbienia? Co my robimy? - Chodzenie na kolację, oglądanie przedstawienia, a potem wychodzenie na drinka jest czymś co robili wcześniej, wielokrotnie. - Powiedzieliśmy, że się spotykamy, ale szczerze to nic się nie zmienili - mówi. Może myśleć jedynie o tym, że chce więcej. Chce fajerwerków i wibracji na ziemii, bąbelków z szampana, tych wszystkich rzeczy, które przychodzą, gdy spotykasz się z kimś nowym.

\- Jesteśmy w tym dopiero od trzech dni - mówi Harry. - To nie jest jakaś maszyna, która decyduje, kiedy rzeczy powinny pójść na przód, wiesz. Czy to nie ty byłeś, który powiedział mi wczoraj żebym wyluzował?

\- Nie użyłem tych słów - mówi Louis.

\- Ale wiesz co mam na myśli - uśmiecha się Harry. - Ze wszystkich rzeczy, którymi można się stresować, tym nie warto.

\- Wiem - mówi Louis, kręcąc głową, by to potwierdzić. - Po prostu to nie może wyjść z mojej głowy, wiesz?

Harry uśmiecha się. - Wciąż widzimy się jutro?

\- Tak, jasne - mówi.

\- Dobranoc, Lou - woła Harry, kiedy zostawia go stojącego na chodniku.

SOBOTA ~Dzień 4

Sobota mija Louisowi w mgnieniu oka z zbliżającymi się terminami i zbyt wieloma rzeczami do zrobienia, pomimo tego, że jest weekend. Idzie na kilka godzin do biura, ale kilka zamieniło się w kilka więcej i nagle minął prawie cały dzień.

Harry nawet nie krzyżuje jego myśli, dopóki nie wychodzi z budynku i zakłada swoje rękawiczki. Dzwoni do bruneta, kiedy idzie, mentalnie już tworząc listę zakupów, co jest jego następnym przypadkiem w drodze do domu. Harry odpowiada po drugim sygnale, jego głos jest radosny. - Zapomniałeś o mnie, prawda?

\- Co? - Louis ominął grupę turystów stojących na chodniku. - O czym zapomniałem?

Harry śmieje się. - O tym, że powinieneś się dzisiaj ze mną zobaczyć. Byłeś tak zajęty pracą, że zapomniałeś o mnie, ale teraz dzwonisz w ostatniej chwili.

Louis zatrzymuje się na skrzyżowaniu, jego brwi marszczą się w zmieszaniu. Rozgląda się, by się upewnić, że Harry go nie szpieguje. - Skąd to wiesz?

\- Szczęśliwy traf - mówi. - I za dziesięć minut wychodzę z biura, więc planowałem do ciebie zadzwonić w drodze do domu, ponieważ jestem w takiej samej sytuacji.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy światło się zmienia i może przejść przez ulicę. - Myślałem, że mnie śledzisz.

\- Zapomniałeś jak dobrze cię znam.

\- Spróbuję się nie wystraszyć - mówi Louis, zgadując że Harry właśnie przewraca oczami. - Jaki był twój plan na ostatnią chwilę, oprócz oskarżenia mnie o tą samą rzecz?

Harry mruczy. - Szczerze mówiąc, naprawdę muszę iść na zakupy spożywcze/

Louis śmieje się z tego jak działa wszechświat. - Niesamowite. Właśnie tam zmierzam. Spotkamy się?

\- Zależy - mówi Harry. - Gdzie idziesz?

\- Do Whole Foods na pięćdziesiątej-siódmej. To po drodze.

\- Nienawidzę Whole Foods.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - Louis przewraca oczami, kiedy ponownie przechodzi przez pasy, niebo szybko ciemnieje nad jego głową z zapalonymi ulicznymi światłami.

\- Nigdy nie mają takiego jogurtu jakiego chce - mówi Harry, jakby to była wiedza powszechna. - Dlaczego nie przyjdziesz do mnie? Nowy market na rogu jest naprawdę miły.

\- Chcesz abym minął całe miasto do innego marketu, zamiast tego po mojej drodze? - Pyta Louis, unosząc brwi. Jego głos jest przesiąknięty ‘nie ma kurwa mowy’ bez wypowiadania tych słów. - O jaki jogurt chodzi swoją drogą?

\- To Fage, ale musi być naturalny, dwuprocentowy - wyjaśnia Harry. - Nie cierpię tego zerowego, ponieważ jest za chudy, ale dwuprocentowy jest mniej zdrowy, więc naturalnie w Whole Foods zawsze go brakuje.

\- Kocham to jak mówisz ‘zawsze’ jakby brak jogurtu w Whole Foods był tym samym co grawitacja zawsze utrzymująca ludzi.

\- Pieprz się.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Po prostu przyjdź do Whole Foods na pięćdziesiątej-siódmej. Obiecuję, że znajdę twój jogurt.

Harry wzdycha. - Tak, wątpię. Wychodzę teraz, więc będę tam za dziesięć minut.

\- Spotkajmy się w alejce z jogurtami, kochanie - mówi Louis, najzabawniejszym tonem jaki udaje mu się wykrzesać.

\- Okej - jest odpowiedzią Harry’ego. - Nigdy więcej tego nie mów.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy kończy połączenie.

~*~

Jakimś cudem Harry wchodzi do sklepu jako pierwszy i Louis znajduje go stojącego w alejce z nabiałem z czerwonym koszykiem i zwężonymi oczami inspektującymi półkę z jogurtami. Louis zaczyna się śmiać, nim nawet się wita. Harry obraca się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale jego twarz łagodnieje tak szybko jak widzi, że to Louis się z niego śmieje.

\- Nie możesz znaleźć swojego specjalnego jogurtu? - Pyta Louis, kiedy mija resztę alejki, by stanąć tuż przed nim.

\- Nie - mówi Harry, akcentując ‘e’. - Zawsze go brakuje, mówiłem ci.

Za pewne Louis widzi linię jogurtów z Fage z jednym pustym miejsce, gdzie wyobraża sobie, że leżały dwuprocentowe jogurty, nim zostały wykupione przez innych. Nie będąc odstraszonym, Louis odkłada swój własny koszyk i zaczyna grzebać wśród jogurtów z Fage wciąż pozostałych na półce, jakby szukał złoto.

\- To naprawdę nie jest tak ważne - mówi Harry, kiedy Louis wspiął się na wystawę, by zobaczyć co znajduje się na samym tyle.

\- Dla mnie to jest kurewsko ważne - mówi, jego głos jest przytłumiony przez małą, plastikową tubkę jogurtu. - Przez to zbojkotowałeś całe Whole Foods.

Harry śmieje się. - Czy masz akcje w tym sklepie, o których nic nie wiem?

Louis przewraca oczami, a potem uśmiecha się, kiedy zauważa trzy dwuprocentowe jogurty na samym tyle, zaraz obok całkowicie innej marki. Bierze wszystkie trzy i zeskakuje z szafki z triumfem na swojej twarzy. - Nie - mówi, trzymając jogurty i uśmiechając się. - Ale może powinienem zainwestować.

Widać, że Harry próbuje się nie uśmiechać, kiedy zabiera jogurty od Louisa i kładzie je w swoim koszyku, jego wargi są zaciśnięte. - Moje zakupy spożywcze nigdy nie były tak ekscytujące - mruczy, kiedy patrzy do tyłu.

\- Teraz się spotykamy - mówi Louis. - Wszystko jest bardziej ekscytujące. - Prychnięcie Harry’ego oznacza, że chyba się z tym nie zgadza.

\- Więc - zaczyna brunet, kiedy idą dalej, obydwoje zatrzymują się przy kartonach z jajkami i sprawdzają ich zawartość, nim dodają je do koszyków. - Jak minął twój dzień?

\- Pracowicie - mówi Louis. - A nie tak powinna wyglądać sobota.

\- Zdecydowanie nie - zgadza się Harry, kierując ich do sekcji z warzywami. - Zrobiłeś przynajmniej dużo?

\- Powiedzmy. Miło jest nie mieć trójki stażystów, którzy żądają mojej uwagi, ale to oznacza, że muszę pracować nad trudniejszymi projektami co jest wyczerpujące.

Harry mruczy i kiwa głową. - Nawet nie planowałem dzisiaj iść.

\- A co się stało potem? - Louis wie, że wiele pracy Harry’ego opiera się na sprzątaniu bałaganu po innych ludziach. Jest na dobrej drodze do zostania dyrektorem kreatywnym w Hearst szczególnie odkąd udowodnił swoją pozycję, będąc przez ostatnie dwa lata asystentem dyrektora kreatywnego dla trzech najlepszych publicystycznych magazynów, Louis może być trochę z niego dumny.

\- Część modeli została zatrzymana w Atlancie, ponieważ oczekują w nocy lodu na JFK.

\- Musiałeś sam stanąć jako model? - Louis wkłada trzy jabłka do swojego koszyka i parę pomarańczy. Harry zaczyna brać torebki szpinaku, jakby były na przecenie.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Znalazłem swoje prawdziwe powołanie. - Przewraca oczami. - Nie, musiałem zrobić z reżyserem nowy casting podstawowych modeli Nowego Jorku, którzy byli wolni dzisiaj lub jutro.

\- To w pewien sposób ekscytujące - mówi Louis. - Fakt, że reżyser zadzwonił do ciebie, ponieważ to twój projekt, więc musisz nakierować kreatywną wizję.

\- To wspaniałe - zgadza się Harry z małym uśmiechem. - Ale również zniechęcające i to nie tak chciałem spędzić swoją sobotę.

Louis marszczy swój nos w zgodzie. Zdecydowanie wolałby dwugodzinną drzemkę niż cały dzień w biurze. - Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś, że tu będziesz? - Pyta Louis, kiedy przechodzą do alejki z sosami i makaronami. - Tak jak pierwszej nocy, kiedy się spotkaliśmy, wyobrażasz to sobie?

\- Zdecydowanie nie - mówi Harry. - Byłem w połowie drogi do naprawienia mojego złamanego serca i właśnie zostałem odrzucony w noworocznym pocałunku. Nie wspominając o tym, że byłem stażystą, który robił kawę dla edytorów i czasami nawet tego nie robił poprawnie.

Louis śmieje się z wyłaniających się wspomnień, które miały miejsce kilka tygodni po poznaniu Harry’ego, kiedy ten był w całkowitej agonii rozlewając tacę latte tuż przed Julią Roberts. - Chociaż musisz przyznać, że historia z Julią Roberts wciąż jest wspaniała.

Harry kręci głową i bierze pudełko nudli. - Oprócz chwili, gdy naprawdę rozważałem przeprowadzkę do Brazylii i zmianę nazwiska.

\- Nie byłeś poważny - mówi Louis. - Byłeś pijany.

Harry śmieje się. - Nie wierzę, że to nawet pamiętasz. Byłem taki zażenowany. Zacząłem pić o piątej i czekałem aż ty i Zayn mnie znajdziecie, po tym jak wyszedłeś z pracy.

Louis śmieje się na wizualne wspomnienie Harry’ego z czołem przylepionym do baru, obok niego trzy szklanki razem z jego ostatnią korespondencją, grupowy czat z wiadomością 7 emoji syren oraz adresem baru, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia.

\- I pracowałeś w tej czarującej robocie - mówi Harry, wracając z rozmową na właściwe tory. - Projektowanie ulotek szpitalnych, prawda?

Louis marszczy nos. - Tak. Nie miałem żadnego kierunku w swoim życiu, oprócz tego, że chciał mieszkać w Nowym Jorku i być grafikiem.

\- Spójrz gdzie jesteś teraz.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Spotykam się z tobą i robimy zakupy w Whole Foods.

Harry nie odpowiada, tylko patrzy na coś na swoim telefonie, przewijając przez chwilę, nim uśmiecha się i idzie wzdłuż alejki. - Co? - Pyta, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis się w niego wpatruje.

\- Dlaczego tak się uśmiechasz?

\- Nie mogę się uśmiechać? - Bierze słoik marinary z półki i wślizguje swój telefon do kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Louis szybko podąża za nim.

\- Patrząc na twój wyraz twarzy, powiedziałbym, że piszesz do jakiegoś słodkiego chłopaka, ale jedyny słodki chłopak, który powinien do ciebie pisać stoi obok.

Harry zatrzymuje się przy półce z ryżem, a Louis prawie na niego wpada, nim przytrzymuje się w ostatniej sekundzie. - Pamiętasz tego gościa, który wystawił mnie, kiedy spotkaliśmy się Max’s?

Louis zwęża oczy. - Tego, który nie jest sportowcem, ale pracuje dla NFL?

Harry przewraca oczami. - Tak, on. Zabrał mnie na drinka we wtorek.

\- Jak cztery dni temu we wtorek? Dzień przed tym jak zaczęliśmy się spotykać?

\- Tak, we wtorek wieczorem.

\- Dlaczego zgodziłeś się pójść z nim na następną randkę? - Pyta Louis, kiedy ponownie zaczęli iść. - Praktycznie wystawił cię bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. - Próbował pozbyć się jadu ze swojego głosu, ale właśnie o tym Louis mógł Julii, Harry idzie za ludźmi, który nie wydają się go darzyć odpowiedzialnymi uczuciami.

\- Po pierwsze to nie jest randka. W dodatku przeprosił.

Louis próbuje nie nadepnąć mu na stopę. - Nie możesz być poważny. To nie jest wymówką.

\- Możesz się uspokoić? - Mówi Harry przez jego ramię, kiedy idą do następnej alejki. - Nic się nie stało. Po prostu chciałem oczyścić atmosferę, więc zgodziłem się pójść z nim na drinka.

\- Jestem spokojny - mówi Louis, zdecydowanie nie spokojnym głosem. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło, kiedy słyszy samego siebie. Jest po prostu coś w wychodzeniu Harry’ego z przegrywem razem z myślą, że zrobił to dzień przed tym jak zaczął się spotykać z Louisem.

\- Jesteś trochę pobudzony - mówi spokojnie Harry. - W każdym razie, tak jak mówiłem, poszliśmy na drinki i było całkowicie zwyczajnie. Wciąż mnie przepraszał za to, że przegapił naszą randkę i mówił, że naprawdę mnie lubi…

\- Mówisz mi to dlatego, bo chcesz skończyć eksperyment, aby się z nim umawiać czy co?

\- To nie była randka. - Harry przewraca oczami. - Po prostu przestań mi przerywać i daj mi skończyć.

\- Ślamazarnie ci to idzie, H.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Wiem, że kochasz sposób w jakim mówię i opowiadam historie. - Louis unosi brew co sprawia, że brunet kontynuuje. - Właściwie to pod koniec wieczoru, powiedziałem mu o tym eksperymencie, który z tobą robię, więc tak naprawdę nic się między nami nie zadziało.

Louis kiwa głową, czekając na następną część.

\- Powiedział, że rozumie, a potem w pewien sposób rozmawialiśmy o tym i w ogóle. - Harry zmienia wagę na drugą nogę, widać że jest zdenerwowany. - I, uch, powiedział, że nie zasługujesz na szansę ze mną, skoro nie wykorzystałeś jej, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy i takie rzeczy.

Louis ponownie unosi brwi.

\- A ja oczywiście powiedziałem mu, by się odpierdolił - mówi szybko Harry. - Powiedziałem, że obydwoje chcieliśmy dać sobie szansę i zobaczyć co się stanie.

\- Czy to wszystko? - Pyta Louis, kiedy skaczą wokół nich, jakby byli wyspą przy strumieniu. Obydwoje przybliżają się do paczek z orzechami, aby zejść z drogi.

\- Głównie. - Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło i ponownie się unosi. - W każdym razie, teraz pisze do mnie każdego dnia odliczając dni do końca eksperymentu. To była ta, hmm, wiadomość, którą dostałem, gdy braliśmy nudle.

Louis czuje jak jego twarz się zaciska, a brwi się łączą. - Co do kurwy on planuje zrobić czterdziestego pierwszego dnia, pojawić się pod twoimi drzwiami?

Harry prycha. - Tak, wątpię żeby wciąż był mną zainteresowany do tego czasu.

\- Jeśli staje właśnie na drodze między tobą a twoją prawdziwą miłością to mi to powiedz. - Louis żartuje, ale nie jest pewien czy to brzmi w ten sposób, kiedy Harry nagle marszczy brwi.

\- Nie, nie to miałem na myśli. Po prostu myślałem, że to trochę zabawne.

Louis przełyka. - Myślę, że to wkurzające.

Harry kiwa głową, jego oczy nagle robią się cięższe, kiedy mruga. - Przepraszam. Nie odpowiedziałem ani nic. Po prostu myślałem, że będziesz się z tego śmiał.

\- Nie ma za co przepraszać. Jasno wie o nas - mówi Louis, nie chcąc zaczynać kłótni w Whole Foods. - Ale nie chcę byś mnie obwiniał, gdy straciłeś swoją szansę, bo eksperyment sprawił, że nie jesteś dostępny.

Harry utrzymuje wzrok na Louisie bez mrugania. - Kiedy powiedziałem, że nie jestem nim zainteresowany, miałem to na myśli. Jestem teraz skupiony na tobie i na tych czterdziestu dniach. Nigdzie nie idę, bez względu na odliczanie.

Louis utrzymuje wzrok na Harrym jeszcze chwilę dłużej nim mruga i patrzy gdzie indziej. - Tak, racja. Może napisze mu, by się odpieprzył na następne trzydzieści sześć dni? To mnie uszczęśliwi.

\- Zrobię to - mówi poważnie Harry. - Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz.

\- Pomyślę o tym - mówi Louis, kiedy idą dalej. Mruga do Harry’ego, by powiedzieć, że nie jest tak naprawdę zły i przysięga, że widzi jak napięcie opuszcza jego barki. To mówi Louisowi o zaangażowaniu Harry’ego, fakt że boi się tego, iż zrani jego uczucia.

Przez resztę ich pobytu w Whole Foods Louis próbuje odgadnąć o co chodzi z naciskiem na jego klatkę piersiową podczas ich rozmowy. Jest pewna doza pewności, że chodzi o to co zdecyduje. Gdy czterdzieści dni razem wydaje się być zabawnym pomysłem, jest również gryząca prawda: jego przywiązanie do Harry’ego jest tymczasowe. Ma czterdzieści dni uwagi Harry’ego, ale po tym czasie, mogą być ludzie czekający na swoją szansę z nim.

Louis jest cicho, kiedy stoją przy kasie, gdy Harry czyta jeden z plotkarskich magazynów. Odwraca szybko strony, próbując przejrzeć wszystko, nim przyjdzie jego kolej. Boże wybacz, że musi zapłacić trzy dolary, by dokończyć to w domu.

Kiedy Louis płaci, zerka na Harry’ego kątem oka. Do teraz, nawet podczas tych czterdziestu dni, nie rozważał tego, by Harry stał się jego prawdziwym chłopakiem. Louis zaciska swoje oczy i próbuje sobie wyobrazić, jakby to było, gdyby on i Harry byli razem, jak to by była kolejna sobota w sklepie w ich sąsiedztwie, jakby szli razem do domu ugotować kolację i oglądali telewizję.

Otwiera oczy, gdy kasjer mówi ile ma zapłacić, przerywając jego alternatywną wizję, nim całkowicie ma okazję odpłynąć. Wślizguje swoją kartę kredytową, szybko zerkając na Harry’ego. Prawda jest taka, że Harry jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem od tak dawna, że nie wie czy mógłby na żądanie zacząć go traktować jak potencjalnego chłopaka, ale kiedy kasjer zaczyna skanować produkty bruneta, zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi się dowiedzieć czy taka zamiana istnieje, nim jego czas się skończy.

Nic, myśli nie byłoby gorsze od tego, gdyby czterdziestego pierwszego dnia stracił swoją szansę na dobre.

* rodzaj kanapki popularnej w krajach anglosaskich, w skład której wchodzi kilka pasków bekonu, liść sałaty, kilka plasterków pomidora oraz dwie kromki chleba posmarowane masłem lub majonezem. (via wikipedia)


	5. Rozdział 2.2

NIEDZIELA ~ Dzień 5

Niedziela rozbudziła w Louisie nową determinację, właściwie zasnął, kiedy jego myśli szalały na temat tego o czym myślał w sklepie. Kiedy robi swoją pierwszą filiżankę kawy podejmuje decyzję, którą nie wiedział, że musi podjąć: musi spróbować patrzeć na Harry’ego z perspektywą a nie jak na przyjaciela. Śmieje się sam do siebie, gdy wraca do łóżka, rozkoszując się swoją kawą i uderza w niego wiadomość - z sukcesem sprawił, że spotykanie się z Harrym brzmi jak kupowanie samochodu.

Kiedy spotykają się popołudniu, Louis patrzy jak Harry podchodzi do bloku. Wpatruje się jedynie w niego, zauważając jego ciasne jeansy i brązowy płaszcz, czekając aż doczeka olśnienia i zdecyduje, że Harry jest tym jedynym. Uderzenie nie nadchodzi i Louis w końcu musi zejść z drogi ludziom wchodzącym do budynku.

Na ich trzeciej oficjalnej randce zdecydowali się iść na kurs terapii sztuką, o którym Louis słyszał od ludzi z pracy. Pasującej, ponieważ dzisiejsza sesja jest skupiona na parach. - Druga terapia w jednym tygodniu - mówi Harry, kiedy staje przed Louisem.

\- Tak, ale to terapia sztuką - mówi Louis. - To zupełnie coś innego.

\- Zupełnie - powtarza Harry z nutką sarkazmu, kiedy idzie za nim.

Najpierw się rejestrują, a potem siadają na przypisanych miejscach przy stoliku w pokoju, gdzie jest kilka dużych stołów i par wokół nich. Okna na przedzie sprawiają, że jest przestrzennie i jasno, kiedy instruktor rozkłada przed nimi farby i przewodniki po terapii.

Harry i Louis przeglądają broszurki i wybierają kurs terapii skupiony na poprzednich związkach, nim mogą zostać przytłoczeni przez wszystkie inne opcje. Według przewodnika ma to być dla nowych par i mimo, że oni opisali już swoje związkowe historie jako przyjaciele, może to pozwoli im szerzej się tym podzieli.

Louis idzie wziąć im stos kartek z szafki z przyborami, kiedy Harry idzie do prowizorycznego stołu z przekąskami w rogu. Do czasu nim brunet wraca z talerzem różnych ciastem i dwoma kubkami herbaty, Louis ma ustawione farby i kartki papieru.

\- Więc co robimy? - Pyta Harry, chuchając na swoją herbatę.

Louis obejmuje swoją filiżankę, rozkoszując się ciepłem, chcąc by torebka trochę dłużej się parzyła. - Obydwoje rysujemy pięć rzeczy, które pamiętamy z poprzednich związków, a potem o tym dyskutujemy.

\- Co z rozgrzewką?

\- Jaką rozgrzewką?

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy odwraca się broszurę, by Louis mógł to zobaczyć. - Oczywiście przegapiłeś przeczytanie pierwszej części.

Louis marszczy nos. - Wiesz, że nie lubię ukierunkowywania.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Jestem tego świadom. Bierze niepewny łyk swojej herbaty, kiedy Louis patrzy na instrukcje w rozgrzewce.

\- Zaczynamy od powiedzenia o każdej osobie, z którą byliśmy na randce w ciągu ostatniego roku - czyta, zerkając na Harry’ego.

\- Jestem przekonany, że wiesz o wszystkich randkach, na których byłem - mruczy Harry, wybierając cienki pędzel z słoika pomiędzy nimi.

\- Do ostatniego wtorku nie wiedziałem o Ryanie - mówi Louis. - A on naprawdę ma na ciebie wpływ.

\- Och, nie. Tylko nie to - śmieje się Harry, kiedy zamacza końcówkę swojego pędzla w farbie.

\- Zamknij się. - Louis wzdycha, biorąc swój własny pędzel.

Robią przedstawienie z utrzymania ich rozgrzewkowej listy w sekrecie podczas ich pisania, pociągnięcia pędzlem są ciche, ale i relaksujące. Louis kocha płynność w pisaniu farbą, pierwsze zajęcia jakie zaczął w szkole projektowania, nim zaczął z cyfrowymi rysunkami.

\- Skończone? - Pyta Harry chwilę później, unosząc wzrok.

\- Nie - mówi Louis, jest dopiero w połowie listy.

\- Dlaczego mówisz to tak jakbyś miał jeszcze pięćdziesiąt osób do napisania?

Louis ignoruje go, skupiając się na swojej liście. Nawet pisze trochę wolniej dla westchnień Harry’ego.

\- Co powinniśmy zrobić? - Pyta Harry, gdy Louis unosi wzrok i odkłada swój pędzel. - Odwracamy na trzy?

\- Jasne - mówi Louis.

Harry liczy do trzech, nim obydwoje kładką swoje kartki na przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. - Więc umawiałeś się z większą ilością ludzi niż ja - stwierdza.

Louis kiwa głową. Jakby to było dziwne, że Louis ma dwadzieścia cztery osoby na liście, a Harry dwanaście.

\- I nie możesz sobie przypomnieć niektórych imion? - Harry wskazuje na miejsce przy numerze 23 i 15, gdzie Louis po prostu wstawił znaki zapytania, Louis kiwa głową. - Racja. W porządku.

Louis patrzy jak Harry przygląda się nazwiskom na liście Louisa i jego oczy wędrują do jego własnej listy, jakby coś porównywał. Niepokój jest wypisany na jego twarzy. - Myślę, że musimy zdefiniować naszą ideę umawiania się - mówi Louis. - Ty lubisz wychodzić na kilka randek z tą samą osobą, tak? Kiedy moja lista zawiera ludźmi, z którymi raz piłem drinka albo zjadłem lunch.

Harry kiwa głową i zaciska wargi, kiedy unosi wzrok. - Trzydzieści sześć osób pomiędzy nami i wciąż jesteśmy sami.

\- Trzydzieści sześć osób między nami - powtarza Louis. - I jakoś jesteśmy na terapii sztuką ze sobą.

Harry uśmiecha się na to, chociaż próbuje to ukryć, kiedy przegląda następny krok w przewodniku. Okazuje się, że mają podkreślić te osoby, z którymi uprawiali seks co pokrętną drogą prowadzi do zdefiniowania seksu. Decydują się pominąć ludzi, z którymi baraszkowali i podkreślają tylko te osoby, z którymi poszli na całość, seks penetracyjny jak mówi Louis, co sprawia, że Harry krzywi się jak dwunastolatek.

Louis uprawiał większą ilość seksu niż Harry, ale oczywiście miał większą pulę osób, odkąd jego lista jest dłuższa.

\- I rozumiem, że nie mówimy tu o jednonocnych przygodach? - Pyta Harry, ponownie porównując ich listy.

\- Racja. - Louis kiwa głową. Zatrzymuje się, zastanawiając się ile Harry miał jednonocnych przygód, ale nie naciska. Widział jak Harry szedł do domu z osobami, które dopiero poznał, obydwoje to robili. Chociaż po raz pierwszy zastanawia się co się stało po tym jak Harry wszedł z tymi ludźmi do taksówki, po tym jak Louis przestał zwracać uwagę.

\- Co następne, H?

Harry drapie swój podbródek, kiedy czyta przewodnik. - Napisz w jak wielu związkach byłeś dłużej niż trzy miesiące.

Louis skanuje swój mózg i wychodzi z ośmioma, kiedy Harry pisze pięć. Idąc dalej zdecydowali, że Harry był w typowych związkach po trzech miesiącach, kiedy Louisa zazwyczaj się po tym okresie kończyły. Harry był również w najdłuższym związku, jego miłość z collegu, chociaż żaden z nich nigdy nie mieszkał z znaczącą osobą.

\- Jak wiele razy byliśmy zakochani? - Pyta Louis, kiedy patrzy na następny punkt rozgrzewki, machając swoją szczoteczką w powietrzu.

Obydwoje wykorzystali chwilę, by namalować swoje liczy, ostrożna dwójka Louisa i zakręcona trójka Harry’ego. - Perspektywa czasu pomniejszyła tą liczbę - mówi Harry. - W tamtym czasie myślałem, że jestem zakochany, ale okazało się to być tylko złudzeniem.

\- Tylko złudzenie - mówi Louis, mrucząc. - Podoba mi się to. Nie sądzę, że pozwoliłem sobie dojść do punktu, by się w kimś zakochać. Zawsze ich lubiłem w ogromnych ilościach, ale miłość aż tak nigdy nie przechodziła mi przez myśl.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie się zakochać? - Pyta Harry, delikatnie pochylając głowę.

\- Tak - mówi Louis. - Po prostu sądzę, że to dzieje się, kiedy nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek wiedział, że kocham, gdy w tym byłem. Jedynie po tym. - Próbuje nie pokazywać tego jak smutno to brzmi.

\- To tyle z rozgrzewki - mówi Harry po chwili ciszy. - Teraz robimy pięć ilustracji dawnych związków, a potem o tym dyskutujemy.

Spędzają kolejne trzydzieści minut pracując w ciszy i prowadzą nieobecną rozmowę. Louis zaczyna malować czarną farbą, a potem dodaje koloru, kiedy Harry wykonuje śmiałą typografię fraz i słów.

\- Podoba mi się to, że obydwoje jesteśmy kreatywni - mówi Harry, kiedy kończą swoje rysunki, dodając ostatnie poprawki. - Miło jest zrobić coś takiego i nie musi być to nędzne dla kogokolwiek z kim jestem.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Pewnie spotykałeś się z bardziej kreatywnymi osobami niż ja.

\- Nie umawiam się z kreatywnymi ludźmi - mówi Harry, zatrzymując swoje rysowanie, by unieść wzrok.

\- Modele?

\- Oni nie są kreatywni - mówi z uśmiechem. - I nie umawiałem się z więcej niż dwoma modelami.

\- Chociaż masz wielu przyjaciół modeli - mówi Louis.

\- To prawda. Dlaczego o tym mówisz?

\- Powiedziałeś, że lubisz bycie kreatywnym.

\- Lubię to, że jesteśmy kreatywni razem - poprawia Harry, kiwając głową. - Tylko to miałem na myśli.

\- Też to lubię - mówi Louis, lekko się uśmiechając. Jest coś do powiedzenia w kompatybilnej, cichej kompanii.

\- Skończyłeś? Powinniśmy pokazać co zrobiliśmy?

Louis przełyka i kiwa głową. - Tak. Ty pierwszy.

\- Dlaczego?

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Jesteś ode mnie młodszy.

Harry zwęża oczy. - Nie wiem co to ma wspólnego, ale odpuszczę. - Wargi Louisa się wykrzywiają, lecz pozostaje cicho. - Dobra - mówi Harry. Unosi pierwszy rysunek, więc Louis może mu się przyjrzeć. Elektrycznym różowym jest napisane: “Mój pierwszy pocałunek wyglądał mniej więcej tak…” - Mam wyjaśnić?

\- Byłoby to pomocne - mówi Louis, jego podbródek spoczywa na wewnętrznej części dłoni. - W innym przypadku moja kolej masą jazgotu i w ogóle nie ruszymy dalej.

Harry uśmiecha się i unosi oraz, wpatrując się w niego. - Myślałem, że mój pierwszy pocałunek będzie dobrym startem. Był to chłopak, którego poznałem na wakacjach i miałem wtedy trzynaście lat. Pobiegłem do naszego domku i od razu powiedziałem rodzicom, że jestem gejem. Myśleli, że to w porządku, ale moja mama powiedziała mi również, że jestem za młody na takie limity.

\- Interesujące - mówi Louis, przetwarzając to.

\- Oczywiście mieli rację - mówi Harry z przestarzałym uśmiechem, kiedy Louis się śmieje. - Mój drugi pocałunek był z dziewczyną i myślałem, że chcę smakować jej błyszczyka przez resztę życia. Oczywiście, wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy w szkole średniej spotkałem chłopaka, który nakładał ten sam błyszczyk. - Pokazuje jak jego myśli były wydęte, co sprawia, że Louis również się śmieje.

\- To zabawne co myśleliśmy jako dzieci - mówi Louis.

Harry kiwa głową, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Teraz ty i będziemy się wymieniać? Nie chce mówić o sobie przez cały czas przez ponad dwadzieścia minut.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Jasne. - Idzie do swojego stosu i wybiera przypadkowy rysunek.

\- “Masz najgorętszy tatuaż na plecach” - czyta Harry, kiedy Louis trzyma obraz. Mruży oczy na grafikę. - Czy to czaszka i piszczele? O mój Boże.

\- Mówi koleś, który wytatuował sobie słowo ‘big’ na swoim palcu - mówi Louis, przewracając oczami, kładąc obraz obok tego Harry’ego.

\- Touche - mówi Harry z uśmiechem. - Więc pieprzyłeś się z kimś z czaszką na plecach?

Louis uśmiecha się. - To była przerwa wiosenna w collegu. Miałem wspaniały czas, zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo lubię chłopców.

\- I miał gorący tatuaż na plecach?

Louis uśmiecha się. - Oraz kolczyk w nosie i w uchu. To było dużo. W najlepszy sposób.

\- Gratuluję niewiarygodnego seksu - mówi Harry z uprzejmym skinieniem głową. Louis jako pierwszy zaczyna się śmiać, ale Harry szybko do niego dołącza.

\- Dobra, teraz ty.

Harry swoim palcami odwraca następny obraz. Ten jest zrobiony z zielonego i czerwonego: “Byliśmy młodzi (i bardzo głupi).”

\- Kto to? - Pyta Louis. Lubi to, że uczy się o życiu miłosnym młodego Harry’ego, to coś o czym nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali.

\- Starszy brat mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki - mówi Harry. - Umawialiśmy się potajemnie w szkole średniej.

Louis zasysa powietrze. - To nie brzmi tak jakby skończyło się dobrze.

\- Nie - mówi Harry, szybko kręcąc głową. - Kiedy moja najlepsza przyjaciółka się dowiedziała, wpadła w furię. Jej brat wziął jej stronę - wzrusza ramionami. - Straciłem ich oboje w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. Nawet dobrze nie całował.

Louis śmieje się, odrzucając głową, nim może ułożyć słowa. - Dewastujące.

\- Opowiedz mi o tym.

Następny rysunek Louisa jest w niebieskim kolorze - samolot z ‘spotkałem cię w powietrzu” napisanym wzdłuż. - Pamiętasz służbowy wyjazd do Portland w zeszłym roku?

\- Nie do końca - mówi Harry z zaciśniętymi oczami, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć. Louis nie może go winić, obydwoje sporo podróżują.

\- To był pięciogodzinny lot - mówi Louis. - Laska obok mnie właśnie zerwała ze swoim facetem i zdecydowanie szukała odskoczni.

Harry wzdycha. - Toaleta w samolocie?

Louis wykręca wargi. - Bardziej ciemna kabina, kiedy wszyscy spali.

Twarz Harry’ego jest niedorzeczna, kiedy wygłasza swoje niedowierzanie, a Louis ponownie się śmieje. - Póki co tylko rysowałeś swoje pieprzenia - zauważa Harry, kiedy dochodzi do siebie. - O co w tym chodzi?

Louis patrzy na swoje dwa rysunki, zastanawiając się. - To nie było specjalne. Po prostu narysowałem pierwsze kilka rzeczy, które przyszły mi do głowy - pociera swoje usta. - Oprócz tych bardziej starych, ponieważ to były nudne związki, które szybko mi się nudziły.

Harry przełyka. - Nie sądzę, że tak powinno być w odpowiednim związku.

Louis szybko przypomina sobie cel tego całego eksperymentu i szybko kiwa głową. - Nie, tak całkowicie. Chodzi o to, kiedy związki kończą się źle, ciężko myśleć o najlepszych momentach. Pieprzenie się z kimś kilometr na ziemią z osobą, której nigdy więcej się nie zobaczy trochę bardziej zapada w pamięć.

Harry kiwa głową na słowa Louisa. - W porządku, rozumiem.

Następny obraz Harry’ego jest czarny z szarymi obwódkami: ‘Byłeś dla mnie za dobry. To mnie stresowało.’ - Louis przechyla głowę na bok, kiedy czyta. - To zła rzecz?

\- Tak - mówi Harry, śmiejąc się z zmieszania Louisa. - Mieliśmy 19 lat i zawsze przekładał moje szczęście nad swoje. Jak, zrezygnował ze spotkania z przyjaciółmi, by poznać moich rodziców, kiedy przyjechali do miasta albo poświęcił swój czas na naukę, by odwieźć mnie na lotnisko. - Przyciska swój język do wnętrza policzka, a potem się uśmiecha. - To brzmi dziwnie, prawda? Ale cały czas czułem się winny, kiedy zgadzał się zrobić cokolwiek co miało związek ze mną, ponieważ zastanawiałem się co poświęcił, by to zrobić.

\- Czy to nie jest część dobrego związku? Kiedy dwójka ludzi jest gotowa do poświęceń?

\- Dwójka to kluczowe słowo - mówi Harry. - Szczerze to czułem się jak sugar baby. Nie dlatego, bo kupował mi rzeczy - mówi szybko, nim Louis może mu przerwać. - Lecz dlatego, bo poświęcał mi cały swój czas i uwagę, a blokował wszystko inne. To nie wydawało się dobre.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Przekonujesz mnie czy samego siebie?

Harry wyrzuca dłonie w powietrze. - Sam już nie wiem. - Uśmiecha się i kładzie swoje farby w rządku z innymi. - Twoja kolej.

Louis studiuje swój następny, nim pokazuje go Harry’emu. - To kolejne pieprzenie. Czuję, jakbyś miał mnie oceniać.

\- Hej - mówi Harry. - Nie oceniam. Identyfikuję trendy.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Tak, tak. - Na ilustracji znajdują się cztery różne łóżka z ‘przez cztery lata dzieliliśmy łóżko” napisane na poduszkach każdego z nich.

\- Mogę zgadnąć?

Louis nie może ukryć zaskoczenia, kiedy unosi brwi. - Tak?

\- Osoba od pieprzenia w collegu.

\- Gdybym miał nagrodę to byś wygrał - mówi Louis, odkładając rysunek. - To była dziewczyna, Lauren i spaliśmy ze sobą, kiedy obydwoje byliśmy singlami. To było dziwne, ponieważ żadne z na nie chciało nic więcej oprócz seksu.

\- Czy myślisz, że to faktycznie jest prawdą? - Harry bierze ciasteczko z ich talerza z przekąskami i łamie je na pół. - Nigdy nie chciała czegoś więcej?

Louis patrzy jak Harry żuje swoje ciastko z prostą ciekawością w swoich oczach. - Chodzi mi o to, że nigdy nie powiedziała, że chce czegoś więcej. - Louis zwęża oczy. - Zdecydowanie ja tego nie chciałem.

\- W porządku. - Harry wkłada drugie pół ciastka do swoich ust. Używa tyłu swojej dłoni do zabrania okruszków ze swoich warg.

Louis mruga. - Myślisz, że chciała czegoś więcej?

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy żuje. - Nie znam jej.

Louis opiera się o krzesło. Zawsze myślał, że będzie wiedział, kiedy ktoś będzie tym jedynym, kiedy ktoś będzie wart czasu i wysiłku, a teraz zastanawia się czy przez cały ten czas był ślepy na potencjalnych partnerów.

\- Co się dzieje? - Pyta Harry, prawie się uśmiechając. - Wyglądasz jakbyś przeżywał kryzys.

Louis śmieje się delikatnie. - W pewien sposób. Sprawiłeś, że mam kryzys egzystencjalny na terapii sztuką.

\- Zdecydowanie nie takie były moje intencje - mówi powoli Harry, patrząc na Louisa, jakby w każdej chwili mógł wybuchnąć. - Po prostu zadawałem pytania.

\- Wiem, wiem. - Louis bierze ciasteczko z talerza i wgryza się w nie bez patrzenia. - Idźmy dalej.

Czwarta praca Harry’ego mówi ‘całowaliśmy się podczas śnieżycy’ i jest wykonana we wszystkich odcieniach niebieskiego z malutkimi płatkami śniegu w rogach.

\- Pochodzisz z San Francisco - mówi Louis, przyglądając się słowom. - Więc to musi być w Nowym Jorku. Ale kogo całowałeś podczas śnieżycy? Dlaczego byłeś wtedy na zewnątrz?

Harry uśmiecha się. - Pamiętasz ostatni rok, kiedy śnieg pojawił się znikąd?

\- Opisałeś każdą śnieżycę jaką kiedykolwiek mieliśmy.

\- Dobra. Cóż, to była ta, kiedy myślałem, że mogę jeszcze trochę popracować nim pójdę do domu, ale wtedy na zewnątrz zrobiło się naprawdę absurdalnie.

\- Ach. - Louis kiwa głową. - Łapię.

\- Czekałem prawie do północy nim opuściłem biuro, myśląc że zaczyna się polepszać.

\- Wcale nie było lepiej?

Harry kręci głową. - Kiedy w końcu wyszedłem, Lily jedna z osób, które piszą dla Vogue, też wychodziła, więc szliśmy razem. W końcu musieliśmy sobie zrobić przerwę w brnięciu przez ulicę, więc zatrzymaliśmy się w kawiarni na gorącą czekoladę.

\- To brzmi jak jakiś zimowy romans.

Harry spuszcza wzrok, a Louis śmieje się, gdy zauważa róż na końcach jego uszu. - Cóż, jedna rzecz zaprowadziła do kolejnej i skończyliśmy całując się. Na zewnątrz nie było nikogo innego, więc było cicho, a śnieg sprawiał, że wszystko wydawało się być nietknięte. To był jeden z moich ulubionych pocałunków.

Louis wzdycha. - A potem żyłeś długo i szczęśliwie?

Harry prycha. - A potem została zatrudniona w Washington Post i przeprowadziła się do D.C. dwa tygodnie później.

\- Zimowy romans - mówi marzycielsko Louis. - To złamie twoje serce.

\- Ha - mówi sucho Harry.

Louis bez większych wyjaśnień pokazuje swój kolejny obraz, pewny, że Harry to rozpozna. Jest tam metro, a na wagon znajdują się słowa: ‘zobaczyłem cię w pociągu i musiałem cię poznać’.

\- To ten gościu z wspaniałym poddaszem w Brooklynie.

Louis uśmiecha się. - I związek, w którym nauczyłem się, że nie możesz się umawiać z kimś tylko dlatego, bo podoba ci się jego dom.

\- Lekcja dla nas wszystkich - mówi stoicko Harry, nim się uśmiecha. Wpatruje się w swoją ostatnią pracę, a potem jego uśmiech staje się nieco lżejszy. Kładzie go przodem na stole.

‘Zerwaliśmy w Paryżu’ czyta cicho Louis. Zna ten przypadek, nawet bez pytania. - Robert? Facet z collegu?

\- Najdłuższy związek - mówi Harry, kiwając głową. - I najbardziej ulotny. Nigdy nie doszliśmy do miejsca, gdzie czułem, że jesteśmy odporni na zewnętrzne siły, jakbyśmy mieli dać radę.

\- Czułeś, że marnujesz swój czas? - Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego w jaką pułapkę Harry wcześniej wpadł, komentując, a potem dochodzi do wniosku, że to cięższa implikacja.

Harry zwęża oczy, myśląc. - Nie sądzę. Dużo się o sobie nauczyłem, o rzeczach, które chce żeby mój partner posiadał. W tym samym czasi nie wiedziałem czy jestem szczerze szczęśliwy i to mnie przerażało. Dwa lata bez bycia szczęśliwym.

\- Może najważniejszą rzeczą jest to, że zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę - mówi Louis. - To się liczy. - Harry nie wygląda na przekonanego, kiedy wzrusza ramionami. - Swoją drogą, kto to skończył w Paryżu? Kto był w mieście miłości i powiedział, pieprzyć to, to koniec?

Uśmiech powoli pojawia się na ustach Harry’ego. - To byłem ja.

Louis zasysa oddech. - Wow.

\- To była nasza druga rocznica i byliśmy w jakiejś drogiej restauracji - wyjaśnia Harry. - I to po prostu nagle we mnie uderzyło. Nie chciałem już tego robić. Oczywiście wyszedł od razu, gdy mu to powiedziałem.

\- Powiedziałeś mu to podczas kolacji?

Harry śmieje się. - Nie miałem wyboru. Słowa same wydostały się z moich ust.

Louis śmieje się, próbując to sobie wyobrazić. Poznali Harry’ego niedługo po rozstaniu i zawsze myślał, że to on został wystawiony, a nie na odwrót.

\- Dokończyłem posiłek po tym jak wyszedł - mówi Harry. - Zamówiłem nawet deser, próbując publicznie nie płakać.

Louis patrzy na niego z delikatnym podziwem, zaciskając wargi. - Co za sposób, by skończyć z Paryżem.

\- Zawsze mówiłem, że tam wrócę - mówi. - Kiedy będę naprawdę szczęśliwy, więc nie będę miał takiej goryczy w ustach.

\- Dobrze - mówi Louis, kiedy ukazuje Harry’emu swój ostatni rysunek. - Oszukiwałem przy tym - mówi. - Nie wiedziałem co narysować. - Zamiast tego czarną farbą na samym środku znajduje się napis ‘przepraszam’.

\- Ethan? - Pyta Harry po chwili, przyglądając się napisowi.

W odróżnieniu od Harry’ego, to nie po najdłuższym związku miał najbardziej złamane serce. To było burzowe sześć miesięcy w tym samym roku co poznał Harry’ego i Zayna. Myślał, że był w nim zakochany i widział z nim swoją przyszłość w różowych okularach. Tak było dopóki Apple nie zaproponowało pracy Ethanowi w ich głównej siedzibie - w Kalifornii. Louis odmówił pojechania z nim, a Ethan nigdy go o to nie poprosił. Zrobili dobrą rzecz i po prostu się odcięli.

\- Ethan - potwierdza Louis. - To nawet zabawne. Nie wiem czy wciąż bylibyśmy razem, gdyby został w Nowym Jorku. A przez ‘ gdyby’ mam na myśli siebie.

Harry wpatruje się w stół. - Wciąż się zastanawiasz?

Louis myśli, a następnie wzrusza ramionami. - Nie tak bardzo. Myślę, że to zawsze ze mną będzie, ale nie ma się co oszukiwać, wiele rzeczy o sobie nie wiemy. I z perspektywy czasu to wcale nie było takie wspaniałe jak się wydawało. Ale wciąż tu jest, wiesz? Wciąż mi przykro, że tak się stało. Przykro mi, że byłem pod koniec taki jaki byłem i całkowicie go skreśliłem. To wydaje się być moją zmorą, kiedy rzeczy idą nie pomyśli.

\- Odejdź nim, zostaniesz porzucony?*

\- Czy to cytat Taylor Swift?

Harry marszczy brwi. - Który album?

\- Ostatni. Myślę, że to jest w tekście.

Harry zamyka oczy, a potem się uśmiecha, kiedy mruczy, przypominając sobie melodię. Louis przewraca oczami. Z jakiegoś powodu, jednym z najdumniejszych osiągnięć Harry’ego jest wplątanie wszystkich piosenek Taylor Swift do zwykłej rozmowy.

\- Odłóżmy ją na bok - mówi Louis, nim Harry może zaśpiewać całą piosenkę. - To właściwie prawda. Myślę, że wykorzystałem to, by obronić samego siebie.

Potem siedzą w ciszy, patrząc na słowa i ilustracje, które zostawili na stole. Ich herbaty od dawna są zimne, a ciasteczka są zniekształconą bitwą połówek i okruszków.

\- To było fajne - mówi najpierw Harry, patrząc w górę i łapiąc wzrok Louisa. - Nie wiedziałem czego oczekiwać.

\- Było - zgadza się Louis. - Czuję, że można sporo dowiedzieć się o swoim partnerze, nie dyskutując nad wszystkim.

\- Chociaż wyobraź sobie robienie tego na prawdziwej pierwszej randce.

\- Z pewnością wystawiasz wszystkie karty na stół.

\- W pewien sposób lubię zrobienie tego z naszej perspektywy - mówi Harry. - Wiemy o sobie wiele rzeczy, ale nie z masą detali.

\- Dokładnie - zgadza się Louis.

\- W porządku - mówi Harry, kiwając głową. - Dzień piąty był sukcesem.

Obydwoje śmieją się, Harry zaczyna sprzątać ich miejsce pracy. Louis siedzi przez chwilę, gubiąc się w myślach. Harry jest jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół i kiedy nie chciał tego zepsuć, zaczyna myśleć, że nie może zignorować tego jak komfortowo się ze sobą czują, jak otwarci są prawie we wszystkim. Louis pomaga zabrać ich rzeczy i trzyma się jednej myśli: może po coś tutaj są.

* Taylor Swift “I Did Something Bad”


	6. Rozdział 2.3

PONIEDZIAŁEK ~ Dzień 6

Przez ostatnie cztery lata Louis lubił myśleć, że poznał kilka najlepszych sekretów Nowego Jorku. Jak na przykład to, że najlepsza happy hour jest w barze na parterze hotelu Ace. Oczywiście, podzielił się tą wiedzą z Niallem, Zaynem i Harrym, więc Breslin jest ich ulubionym miejscem na drinka po pracy.

Kiedy Niall zaproponował, aby spotkać się tam na Happy Hour, Louis uznał, że to wspaniały pomysł: spotka się z Harrym szóstego dnia, a przy okazji zobaczy Nialla i Zayna. Oprócz tego, że kiedy spotyka Harry’ego przy frontowych drzwiach baru, gdy wchodzi do środka, ten ledwie się uśmiecha i nie wygląda na szczęśliwego z ich przypadkowego spotkania.

\- W porządku? - Pyta Louis, nie martwiąc się przywitaniem. Trzyma Harry’emu otwarte drzwi, aby przeszedł jako pierwszy.

\- Jest dobrze - mówi Harry, ledwo łapiąc z nim kontakt wzrokowy, kiedy go mija, jego woda kolońska jest jedyną rzeczą, która powoduje, że wraca do siebie.

Próbuje nie myśleć o chłodnej postawie, kiedy podąża za Harrym do zatłoczonej sali, gdzie Niall i Zayn już się znajdują. Nie lubi tego uczucia, że Harry jest przy nim smutny, ale Niall i Zayn nie powinni wiedzieć, że się spotykają, odepchnięcie go na bok przyciągnie jedynie pytania.

\- Zamówię nam drinki - mówi Harry tak szybko jak się wita, odwracając się, nim Louis może załapać z nim kontakt. Louis nie jest wybredny, kiedy Harry zamawia za niego, ale doceniłby, gdyby na niego spojrzał, zatrzymał uczucie w swoim żołądku, jakby zrobił coś złego.

\- Wszystko w porządku między wami? - Pyta Niall, a Louis musi się zaśmiać. Chciał być ostrożny, by nie zachowywać się dziwnie, a teraz jest już skończony, nawet nie próbując.

\- Tak, dlaczego? - Louis stawia na nonszalancję, ale po reakcji pozostałej dwójki, to chyba nie działa. Przeczyszcza gardło. - Jak się macie w poniedziałek?

Zayn uśmiecha się do Nialla w sposobie, do którego Louis zdążył się przyzwyczaić odkąd zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. To tak jakby nikt inny nie istniał, kiedy są razem i czasami jest to słodkie, ale przez większość czasu niedorzeczne.

\- Zaręczyliście się? Co się stało? - Pyta Louis, zważając oczy. - Dlaczego tak wyglądacie?

Niall śmieje się, kiedy zrywa ich kontakt wzrokowy i zerka na Louisa. - Chcemy poczekać aż wróci Harry.

Louis zerka za siebie, widząc że Harry już przepycha się przez tłum z dwoma szklankami w dłoniach.

\- Whiskey - mówi Harry, kładąc naczynie na podstawce.

\- Dziękuję - czeka, by powiedzieć to wprost, kiedy Harry w końcu nawiązuje z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Brunet unosi kącik ust, kiedy zajmuje miejsce obok niego.

\- Niall i Zayn mają wielką wiadomość, która chcieliby się podzielić - mówi Louis. - Tak wielkie, że czekali aż wrócisz, by to powiedzieć.

Harry mruczy i podnosi swoją szklankę. - Co to takiego?

\- Zdecydowaliśmy się razem zamieszkać - mówi Zayn, kiedy Niall próbuje włożyć słomkę do swoich ust, używając tylko języka. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Zayn to ogłosił, siada prosto, uśmiechając się.

‘Gratulacje’ Harry’ego wybijają się w Louisa. - Czy wy już nie mieszkacie razem?

\- Co? - Pyta zdziwiony Louis, kiedy Harry stuka go kolanem i rzuca mu spojrzenie, jakby zrobił coś złego.

Niall wzrusza ramionami. - Zgaduję, że po prostu robimy to oficjalnym. Zważając na to co powiedziałeś, to faktycznie tak jest. To po prostu zmniejszy nasz czynsz o połowę.

\- Bierzecie nowe mieszkanie? - Pyta Louis. - Czy zostajecie u Zayna? - Wszyscy wiedzą, że Zayn ma najbardziej pożądane mieszkanie z ich wszystkich.

\- Przeprowadzamy się do Nialla - mówi bez zachwiania Zayn. - Ode mnie miałby za daleko do pracy, to by się nie opłacało.

\- O mój Boże - dyszy Harry. - Myślę, że jesteście zakochani.

Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem, a Niall i Zayn znów patrzą na siebie, a Louis jest trochę zatroskany tym, że pieprzą się oczami, póki Harry nie chrząka. - Racja - mówi Niall, sięgając po swojego drinka. - Więc jak ma się reszta w poniedziałek?

\- Nic tak ekscytującego jak wy - mówi Louis. - Trochę przeciętnych rzeczy.

\- Tak samo - mówi prosto Harry.

Louis słyszy słowa z nutką przywiązania, kiedy próbuje sprawić, by Harry znowu na niego spojrzał. Harry tego nie robi. Tak mija również reszta nocy. Brunet wydaje się z ledwością nadążać za rozmową, kiedy Louis próbuje znaleźć sposób, by dowiedzieć się co się stało, nie zadając głośno tego pytania.

\- Co robiliście w ten weekend? - Pyta w pewnym momencie Zayn. - To było dziwne, że żadnego z was nie widziałem.

Obydwoje niezręcznie się unieśli, a Louis czuje jakby nad ich głowami powinny zapalić się żarówki mówiące ‘coś ukrywamy’ - Byłem na zajęciach ze sztuki - mówi Harry, powoli i dokładnie. On zawsze tak mówi, więc nie wydaje się to być dziwne, ale Louis wychwyca w tym dodatkową nutkę zawahania pomiędzy każdym słowem.

\- Robiłem zakupy spożywcze - mówi Louis. Zerka na Harry’ego. - I kupiłem parę jogurtów.

Harry uśmiecha się zza brzegów szklanki, a Louis wykonuje wewnętrzny taniec zwycięstwa. Sprawił, że Harry uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy tej nocy i to wydaje się być takie dobre. Chociaż to uczucie nie osiada na dobre pod czujnym wzrokiem Zayna, a Harry głównie zostaje cicho.

\- Jesteście naprawdę dziwni - mówi Niall, kiedy Happy Hour się kończy i zbierają się do wyjścia, nakładając swoje kurtki.

\- Wcale nie - mówi Louis, odpowiadając za ich dwójkę i definitywnie nie patrząc w pobliże Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś okropnym kłamcą - zauważa Zayn, pomagając Niallowi włożyć kurtkę. - Tak tylko mówię.

Louisowi opada szczęka i szturcha mulata. Niall i Harry trzymają się z tyłu. Przed barem ich grupa się rozdziela: Niall i Zayn idą do Nialla w przeciwnym kierunku od sąsiedztwa Harry’ego i Louisa. Przy nieobecności innych, cisza bruneta wydaje się być sztywna, kiedy ich buty szurają o ziemię i otaczają ich dźwięki ulicy.

\- Powiedziałem komuś z pracy o tym co robimy - mówi Harry, kiedy minęli bok, a Louis czuje jakby miał się wyczołgać z skóry.

Przy jego słowach Louis czuje jak coś luzuje się w jego klatce piersiowej. Całą noc się denerwował, czekając aż Harry powie co jest nie tak, tym co odeszło była ciekawość. - Tak?

\- To nie poszło dobrze. Dziewczyna powiedziała mi, że technicznie się ze sobą nie spotykamy, dopóki się ze sobą nie prześpimy. Ta intymność jest istotną częścią każdego związku i to beznadziejny pomysł dopóki nie zbliżymy się fizycznie.

Louis zwalnia kroku, zmieszany, jeśli to jest powód chłodnego nastroju Harry’ego, fakt że ktoś powiedział, że się nie spotykają, bo się nie pieprzą. - Czy to co ona myśli ma znaczenie? Ostatnio, gdy sprawdzałem, nie robiliśmy tego, by zyskać aprobatę każdego.

\- Nie - mówi Harry również idąc wolniej. - To po prostu sprawiło, że zacząłem o tym myśleć, ponieważ w każdym związku w jakim byłem seks był fundamentalnym elementem.

\- Co próbujesz powiedzieć? - Pyta Louis, w końcu zatrzymując się na chodniku, więc mogą rozmawiać. - Nie potrzebujemy standardowej definicji, prawda? Powiedzieliśmy, że się spotykamy, więc tak jest.

\- W porządku - mówi Harry, idąc dalej.

Louis przewraca oczami, jego głos robi się szorstki. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc w porządku? Chcesz żebyśmy spali ze sobą? O to ci chodzi?

Harry ponownie się zatrzymuje, przebiegając dłonią po włosach, widocznie rozdrażniony. - Po prostu chciałem o tym porozmawiać, Louis - wzdycha. - Chciałem wiedzieć na czym stoisz, odkąd myślałem o tym przez cały dzień. Nie próbowałem dobrać ci się do spodni. - Nie uśmiecha się ani nie jest blisko tego, kiedy idą wzdłuż następnego bloku w ciszy.

\- Nie myślę, że zacząłeś rozmowę od zdystansowania się ode mnie przez całą noc, a potem wyskakujesz z seksem.

\- Nie byłem zdystansowany - mówi Harry. - Mówiłem ci, bolała mnie głowa.

Louis nie ma ochoty naciskać. - Dobra, cokolwiek.

Kiedy rozdzielają się na tym samym skrzyżowaniu co zawsze jest cicho. - Pa - od Harry’ego.

\- Dobranoc - od Louisa. Zdecydowanie kłócili się w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat bycia przyjaciółmi, ale tym razem nieporozumienie wydaje się być o wiele gorsze, zbyt poważne, by je wyśmiać. To sprawia, że droga do domu jest dłuższa niż zwykle.

~*~

Louis budzi się w środku nocy z palącą potrzebą zrobienia siku. Zaciska swoje oczy, mając nadzieję, że to zadziała, ale nie ma szczęścia i jest zmuszony biegać po swoim mieszkaniu do łazienki. Kiedy jest z powrotem pod pierzyną, z kocem podciągniętym do uszu, jego telefon wiruje na szafce nocnej, wyświetlając kolumnę światła na suficie z powiadomieniem. Louis chce to zignorować, ale będąc starszym bratem daleko od domu, wyciąga rękę z swojego kokonu, aby wziąć telefon i wraca pod bezpieczną przestrzeń pod kocami.

Jego umysł jako pierwszy rejestruje fakt, że jest 3.20 a potem powiadomienie, wiadomość od Harry’ego. Przejeżdża palcem po ekranie, jego oczy wciąż źle reagują na światło. Powoli mruga kilka razy, nim jego oczy są w stanie skupić się na słowach. “Byłem dzisiaj kutasem. Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. Przepraszam.”

Louis czyta to raz, a potem drugi, wtedy jego ramiona się relaksują. Zastanawia się czy Harry był na nogach przez cały ten czas, przewracajac się na łóżku i próbując zignorować myśli z tyłu jego głowy, mówiące, że musi przeprosić.

Louis pociera swoje oka, zanim odpowiada. “ Nie martw się tym. Po prostu gorszy dzień. Widzimy się jutro? Albo dzisiaj, jak sądzę.”

Przyciska ‘wyślij’, a potem patrzy na trzy kropki, które oznaczają, że Harry odpisuje, nim blokuje swój telefon. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzi, nim idzie po raz drugi spać jest: ‘nie przegapię tego’.

WTOREK ~ Dzień 7

Pada, kiedy Louis wychodzi ze swojego ostatniego spotkania, co używa jako pustej wymówki do wzięcia taksówki, zamiast pojechania metrem. Dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień pierwszego tygodnia ich eksperymentu i jest wykończony.

Czuje jakby każdy dzień był emocjonalnym rollercoasterem i jakby konieczność codziennego spotykania dodawała kolejną rzecz do jego już i tak zajętego grafiku. Nawet nie chce wracać do tematu, który rozważał wczoraj Harry, a który pozostał niedokończony.

Zasysa powietrze, idą dzisiaj na jakiś artystyczny pokaz jednego z byłych stażystów Harry’ego, z pewnością nie będzie to trwało dłużej niż godzina czy dwie. Taksówka jedzie powoli, a on nienawidzi tego, że już odlicza czas do zakończenia wieczoru.

Harry stoi przed budynkiem, opiera się o ścianę zginając kolano i mając stopę na cegle. Ma na sobie czarną kurtkę i czarne jeansy oraz kwieciste botki, które Louis pamięta, że kupił jesienią. Kiedy zauważa Louisa odpycha się od ściany i spotykają się w połowie drogi.

\- Cóż, witaj - mówi Louis, zapinając środkowy guzik swojej marynarki i patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Hej - mówi Harry, nieśmiało robiąc krok do przodu. - Chciałem tylko znowu przeprosić za ostatnią noc. Oraz chciałem ci podziękować za to, że chcesz to ze mną robić. Wiem, że to wiele i że to w pewien sposób wyczerpujące, ale cieszę się, że to robimy.

Louis otwiera swoje usta, ale żadne słowa z nich nie wychodzą. Jak Harry’emu udaje się czytać jego myśli, tego nie wie. - W drodze tutaj myślałem jedynie o tysiącach rzeczy, które muszę zrobić. Ale - dodaje, nim wyraz twarzy Harry’ego może opaść. - z jakiegoś powodu już to wiedziałeś. - Uśmiecha się delikatnie. - Też się cieszę, że to robimy. Mimo, że to czasami trudne.

\- Hej - protestuje delikatnie Harry, jak kotek w deszczu. - To był zły dzień.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Nie martw się, kochanie. Jestem pewien, że moja zła noc jest tuż za rogiem. - Harry robi znak krzyża, kiedy wchodzą do ciepłego budynku.

Po niezręcznej poprzedniej nocy, dzisiaj ukazuje się perfekcyjny kontrast. Przyglądają się wystawie, rozmawiając, zatrzymując się, kiedy chcą się przyjrzeć obrazom. Wszystkie prace są kolekcją uczniów od tych z liceum do magistrów, różna selekcja tematów, mediów i perspektyw.

Ostatnią obok której przechodzą jest tą, która stworzył były stażysta Harry’ego, maszyna z gumami, która zamiast gum wydaje sekrety. Najpierw ludzie piszą swoje sekrety i wrzucają je do plastikowej kuli, znajdującej się na górze maszyny. Potem przekręcają gałkę na przedzie i otrzymują sekret kogoś innego. Louis i Harry stoją z tyłu, przyglądając się temu przez chwilę, nim dołączają do kolejki.

\- Co zrobisz, jeśli sekret, który dostaniesz będzie poważny? - Jego głos jest niski przy innych otaczających ich rozmowach.

\- Czy nie wszystkie sekrety są poważne? - Pyta Louis, kiedy robi krok do przodu. - W innym wypadku nie byłyby sekretami.

\- Myślę, że niektóre sekrety są ważne tylko dla nas - mówi Harry. - Nie mają znaczenia dla osób spoza. - na przykład, tańczę w nocy w bieliźnie do Hugh Granta w ‘Love Actually’. Nie chciałbym żeby ktoś to widział.

Louis krzyżuje ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej i uśmiecha się. - Ale tańczysz w nocy w bieliźnie do Hugh Granta z ‘Love Actually’ i do Toma Cruise’a z ‘Ryzykownego interesu’.

Harry kręci się wokół, by dowiedzieć się czy ktoś to słyszał, jego policzki robią się czerwone. - Byłem pijany i to były moje urodziny.

\- Tak - mówi bardzo poważnie Louis. - Dlatego nie przerywaliśmy ci w spełnianiu marzenia.

Harry spuszcza wzrok zawstydzony, pomimo swojego śmiechu. - To by się nie zdarzyło na randce z nieznajomym - mówi.

\- Jeśli to pomoże to fakt, że byłeś schlany jak cholera i tańczyłeś w swoich czarnych, obcisłych bokserkach sprawił, że jesteś dla mnie bardziej czarujący.

Harry zakrywa swoją twarz dłońmi. - Przynajmniej przeprowadziłeś mnie do domu w jednym kawałku.

\- Dokładnie - mówi poważnie Louis. - Poza tym trzymamy cię z daleka od tej dziewczyny, która nie mogła się od ciebie oderwać. Jak jej było na imię?

Harry kręci głowa, cień usmiechu pojawia się na jego ustach. - Nie mam pojęcia. Cała ta noc jest dla mnie niewyraźna. Oprócz tańczenia, ale to głównie dlatego, gdyż to nagrałeś.

\- Zayn też to zrobił - mówi Louis.

\- Zayn nie opublikował tego na Instagramie.

Louis przeczyszcza gardło. - Mały błąd. Chciałem wysłać to w prywatnej wiadomości.

Harry krzyżuje swoje ramiona, aby pasować do postawy Louisa. - A czy kiedykolwiek usunąłeś ten post?

\- Czy ty mówiłeś coś o poważnych sekretach?

Harry zwęża oczy, jakby chciał walczyć, ale uśmiecha się. - Co, chodziło mi o sekret w stylu przyznanie się do morderstwa.

\- Na studenckim pokazie sztuki?

\- Dziwniejsze rzeczy się zdarzały - mówi Harry, kiedy są na początku kolejki, by zapisać swoje sekrety.

Obydwoje biorą to na poważnie, używają swoich dłoni, by się oddzielić. Louis trochę myśli nad swoim, a potem składa kartkę na pół. Harry kończy w tym samym czasie i zwija to na malutkie części, aż kartka prawie znika. Biorą okrągłe pojemniki i wkładają do nich karteczki, następnie wrzucając je do kuli.

\- Powiesz mi swój sekret? - Pyta Louis z uśmiechem.

\- Nie ma kurwa mowy - mówi Harry, nie odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Co jeśli powiem ci swój?

Harry przewraca oczami. - Nawet nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś zamierzał to zrobić.

Louis śmieje się. - Tak, dobra. Może to zrobię. Kiedyś.

\- Tak, na pewno. - Harry przekręca korbkę maszyny i czeka aż jego sekret wyjdzie. Louis robi to samo, kiedy Harry odchodzi na bok.

\- To wydaje się być bardzo poważne - mówi Harry, trzymając kulkę. - Ty otwierasz jako pierwszy.

Louis kręci głową. - Nie. Razem.

Liczą do trzech, a potem rozgrywają kulki na pół, w każdym znajduje się papierek, który ląduje na ich dłoniach. - To trochę smutne - mówi Harry, rozwijając papier. - Mamy czyjś sekret, który prawdopodobnie nic dla nas nie znaczy, chociaż dla tej osoby był wystarczająco ważny, aby go napisać.

Louis luzuje swoje ramiona, wzruszając ramionami. - Może to dobrze. Będziemy opowiadać ich sekret światu i wszechświat ich wynagrodzi.

Harry patrzy na Louisa, mrugając. - Zamknij się.

Louis śmieje się wystarczająco głośno, by ludzie się odwrócili. - W mojej głowie zabrzmiało to milej.

Harry nie odpowiada, tylko całkowicie rozwija swój papier. - Boję się, że nigdy nie znajdę miłości - mówi.

\- Co? - Louis patrzy zza swojej kartki, zmieszany.

\- To sekret - wyjaśnia Harry, machając tą kartką jak małą flagą.

\- Och. - Louis czyta w ciszy, nim wymawia to głośno. - Nie sądzę, że jestem wart kochania.

Harry przybliża się, by zerknąć na kartkę. Słowa wciąż tam są napisane małymi literami. - Co do kurwy? - Szepcze.

Louis przełyka ponownie zwijając papier. - To wszystko stało się trochę depresyjne, co nie? - Harry ponownie patrzy na swój papier i chowa go do kieszeni. - Zostawiasz to sobie?

\- Czuję się źle to wyrzucając - mówi Harry.

Louis wzrusza ramionami i chowa ręce w kieszeni kurtki. - Zgaduję. Szczerze to czuję jakbym trzymał teraz kogoś brzemię.

\- Zgaduję, że cieszysz się z tego, że to nie jest teraz twoim brzemieniem - mówi Harry, zaczynając iść w stronę wyjścia z wystawy. - Na przeciwko jest świetne miejsce z deserami - mówi, kiedy są już prawie przed wyjściem. - Chcesz iść?

Louis myśli o drodze tutaj, o tym jak był zmęczony samym myśleniem nad tym co musi zrobić. Teraz, nie wydaje się to złe. - Zróbmy to - mówi, otwierając drzwi na deszczową ulicę. - Zabiłbym za kawałek sernika.

Uśmiech Harry’ego w odpowiedzi jest wystarczający, by Louis zapomniał o swojej liście rzeczy do zrobienia.


	7. Rozdział 3.1

“Is it cool that I said all that?

Is it too soon to do this yet?

‘Cause I know that it’s delicate.

Isn’t it?”

Taylor Swift - Delicate

ŚRODA ~ DZIEŃ 8

Wydaje się, że środa zaczyna się powoli, a kończy szybko. O 9 Louis jest na spotkaniu na temat poprawienia grafiki dla zarządu stanowego, a potem nagle jest 18 i zbiera papiery ze swojego biurka, by udać się na noc do domu. To jeden z tych monotonnych, szarych dni, gdzie chmury nie chcą się podnieść i parę kropel spada o różnych porach. Odpowiednio, przynajmniej w oczach Louisa, każdy w metrze jest irytujący i zrzędliwy, kiedy przyciskają się do siebie w wilgotności podziemia.

Louis ma nieodebrane połączenie od Harry’ego, kiedy powraca na ulice miasta i od razu oddzwania do niego, zakładając kaptur na głowę jedną dłonią, kiedy chmury znowu produkują deszcz.

\- Jestem uwięziony.

\- Gdzie? - Pyta Louis, uśmiechając się na sposób w jaki Harry odebrał połączenie.

\- Teraz jestem w pokoju pokrytym gorącym, różowym sztucznym futrem.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis obniża głos. - A co masz na sobie?

Harry śmieje się, a Louis może prawie zobaczyć jak przewraca oczami w wspomnianym wcześniej pomieszczeniu. - Zamieniam całe piętro w Hearst Tower na instalacje w 30 różnych pomieszczeniach - wyjaśnia krótko. - Każda z nich przedstawia inną markę, a obecnie kończę tą przykrytą sztucznym futrem.

\- Sztucznym, gorącym różowym futrem - wyjaśnia Louis, kiedy wymija grupę turystów w żółtych płaszczach przeciwdeszczowych.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Ale to też dlatego dzwoniłem. Nie wiem, kiedy stąd wyjdę. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, moglibyśmy wyjść na kawę albo coś, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że będę tak późno.

Mija ledwie sekunda, nim Louis odpowiada. - W takim razie pozwól mi przyjść do ciebie. Na pewno potrzebujesz jedzenia? Wezmę coś i przyjdę.

Odpowiedź Harry’ego trwa dłużej. - Naprawdę?

Louis próbuje się nie obrazić za zaskoczenie w jego głosie. - Tak, musimy się zobaczyć - mówi, wzruszając ramieniem, chociaż Harry nie może tego zobaczyć. - Chcesz tajskie? Wezmę taksówkę z powrotem do Midtown, a tam jest to miejsce Butterfly Belly, prawda?

\- Czekaj, z powrotem do Midtown? - Mówi Harry, nawet jeśli Louis już ma wyprostowaną rękę, by zawołać taksówkę w morzu samochodów. - Nie musisz wracać w godzinach szczytu. To byłoby okropne.

\- Harry - mówi Louis, przewracając oczami, kiedy staje przed nim żółty samochód. - Daj mi zrobić coś miłego bez tylu pytań i protestów, dobrze? Teraz, chcesz krabowe pierożki czy nie? Nie pamiętam czy właśnie te lubisz. - Odsuwa telefon, by powiedzieć kierowcy, aby zabrał go do Hearst Tower i opiera się o siedzenie. - Halo? Jesteś tam?

\- Tak, przepraszam - mówi Harry. - Myślałem.

\- O pierożkach?

\- O tobie - mówi Harry, śmiejąc się. - I krabowych pierożkach.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie ma tam żadnego seksualnego podtekstu?

\- Żadnego wstydu - mówi Harry, kiedy coś się łamie w tle. - O kurwa. Muszę iść.

\- Problem z sztucznym futrem?

\- Coś w tym stylu. - Głos Harry’ego jest stłumiony, kiedy krzyczy coś nie do telefonu. - I jestem za tymi krabowymi pierożkami i dodatkowy ostry na moim pad thai, proszę.

\- Mówi facet, który płakał pijąc jalapeno margaritę.

Harry syczy na niego, kiedy ponownie coś się łamie. - Kurwa mać.

Louis nie sądzi, że wyrażenie jest skierowane do niego. - Pozwolę ci iść - mówi, uśmiechając się. - Brzmi jakby wiele się tam działo.

\- Wiele trzeba zebrać do kupy - mówi. Ponownie jego głos jest przytłumiony, a potem wraca na linię. - Lou?

\- Tak, kochanie? - Mówi Louis, luzując swój krawat i próbując sobie wyobrazić jaki chaos ma miejsce przy Harrym.

\- Dziękuję. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Linia się rozłącza, nim Louis może odpowiedzieć, ale może to dobrze, zważając na to, że brak mu słów.

~*~

Deszcz zwalnia nim wychodzi z Butterfly Belly z torbami na wynos. Wydaje się być jedynym, który idzie do budynku Hearst, kiedy ludzie w czarnych kurtkach przeciwdeszczowych go mijają. Prawie trzy razy zostaje uderzony różnymi parasolkami tuż przed wejściem, ale udaje mu się bezpiecznie dostać do wind.

Winda wydaje dźwięk, a drzwi się rozsuwają na 73 piętrze, by ukazać pomieszczenie całe w trawie i kwiatach, ścieżka z kamieni prowadzi przez środek podłogi. Louis wychodzi i patrzy na ściany. Nawet sufit został przykryty różami i dostaje dziwnego zawrotu głowu, kiedy próbuje dojść do progu.

Kiedy pomieszczenie z kwiatami wydaje się być prawie kompletne dla jego oczu, wszystko za następnymi drzwiami wydaje się być w przygotowaniach. Są konstrukcje pracowników i typów modowych, ludzie z tablicami i słuchawkami biegający tam i z powrotem, mrucząc i krzycząc. To zorganizowany chaos, gdzie każdy wydaje się wiedzieć co robi, kiedy Louis rozgląda się z oszołomieniem. Widzi zarys drzwi w różnych kolorach i teksturach; światło i trajkot przygłuszone przez dźwięk wiercenia, a potem młotka.

\- Do kogo tu jesteś? - Pyta dziewczyna z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami, kiedy przechodzi obok Harry’ego z starą maszyną do pisania pod pachą jak z piłką.

\- Do Harry’ego Stylesa - mówi, podążając za nią, gdy ta idzie dalej.

\- Ach, twórczy mózg - mówi, kiwając głową. Louis nie udaje, że ukrywa uśmiech. - Jest w pokoju satelitarnym.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję - mówi Louis, kiedy kobieta znika za rogiem.

Żadne z pomieszczeń nie ma nazwy, ale nie ma tu wolnych osób, które pomogłyby mu trafić, więc wędruje na własną rękę, wchodzi za rogi i wytyka głowę przez progi, szukając jednej znajomej twarzy - twórczego mózgu.

Trzeci korytarz, w który skręca jest ciemniejszy oraz cichszy i znajduje w nim Harry’ego, więc to musi być ten pokój satelitarny. Wszystkie ściany są pomalowane na granatowo, a stroboskopowe światło na środku wysyła wiązki na sufit jak gwiazdy, ubranie malarza jest rzucone na środku, by zakryć podłogę.

Na początku Louis nawet nie dostrzega Harry’ego, kiedy się rozgląda, jego oczy przyzwyczajają się do ciemności. Następnie jego oczy zauważają znajomą postać siedzącą z skrzyżowanymi nogami na ziemi, ma w swojej dłoni pędzel, kiedy pisze coś kaligrafią na dole ściany. Ma jasnoniebieską, rozpiętą koszulkę narzuconą na biały top i wydaje się nie mieć butów, odkąd widoczne są jedynie różowe skarpetki; jego czarne jeansy są poplamione farbą. Louis patrzy na niego w ciszy, niepewny jak przerwać jego skupienie.

\- Hej. - To Louis jest tym, który podskakuje, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że Harry wiedział, że on tu stoi. - Pozwól mi tylko to skończyć - mówi Harry, nie odwracając wzroku od swojej pracy. Uśmiecha się, kiedy Louis kładzie dłoń na sercu, by uspokoić jego bicie. Louis jeszcze przez chwilę pozostaje w miejscu, dopóki Harry nie odkłada swojego pędzla i odwraca się, przebiegając swoimi dłońmi po swoich jeansach.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś muralistą - mówi Louis, wskazując na gwiazdy, które Harry narysował na ścianie. Jego włosy stoją w różne strony, zbłądzony lok znajduje się na jego czole oraz ma farbę na policzku, kiedy się uśmiecha.

\- Zdecydowanie nie, ale nasz muralista ma zatrucie pokarmowe, więc musiałem go zastąpić.

\- Dłonie jak te - mówi Louis, utrzymując z Harrym kontakt wzrokowy. Wygląda na niesamowicie pięknego w tym świetle, jeśli nie trochę rozczochranie. Jest coś zrelaksowanego w jego uśmiechu, co Louis chce dotknąć, coś w jego oczach wydaje się świecić. Louis przeczyszcza swoje gardło - najwidoczniej czekanie do 19 z obiadem miesza mu w umyśle. - Przyniosłem jedzenie - mówi niepotrzebnie, unosząc torbę w swojej dłoni.

\- Umieram z głodu - mówi Harry. - Możemy zjeść tutaj - porusza się żeby wstać. - Tylko daj mi włączyć światło.

\- Nie rób tego - mówi Louis, trochę za szybko. - Podoba mi się to. Jak piknik pod gwiazdami.

Rozgląda się i wzrusza ramionami. - Tak, pewnie. Siadasz? - Napuszony Louis dołącza do niego na podłodze, kiedy próbuje nie pofarbować swoich pracowniczych spodni. - Jest tu trochę brudno - mówi przepraszająco Harry.

\- Myślisz, że jestem do tego przyzwyczajony - mówi Louis, kiedy w końcu siada. - Zważając na to, że pracuję w przemyśle artystycznym.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Sztuka komputerowa.

\- Kiedy tak mówisz to brzmi jakby to były tylko rysunki w paincie.

Uśmiech Harry’ego jedynie się poszerza. - Przyniosłeś mi krabowe pierożki?

\- Krabowe pierożki i ostre pad thai - potwierdza Louis, kiedy wyciąga rzeczy z plastikowej torby. Rozwija chusteczki, sosy oraz naczynia, kiedy Harry wgryza się w chrupiącą krewetkę. - Jako, że to randka to muszę ci powiedzieć, że masz farbę na policzku.

Harry patrzy do góry z wypełnioną buzią i przejeżdża tyłem swojej dłoni po policzku. - Już?

Louis drapie się po brwi i próbuje się nie śmiać. - Jeśli przez ‘już’ chcesz się zapytać, czy właśnie wmieszałeś to w swoje włosy, to tak, zrobiłeś to.

Harry wzrusza ramionami i bierze kolejny gryz. - Nie martwię się tym, by ci zaimponować - mówi. - Nie żebyś nie widział mnie wymiotującego, po za tym już się zapisałeś na następnych pięć tygodni. Nie ma co teraz odstawiać scen.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy zawija nudle na widelec. - Więc - mówi, nim bierze pierwszy gryz. - Powiedz mi o tym projekcie. I dlaczego jesteśmy w pokoju pełnym gwiazd oraz dlaczego wcześniej byłeś w pokoju pełnym sztucznego, różowego futra?

Harry najpierw przełyka, nim odpowiada. - Cóż, zazwyczaj przed targami robimy taką rzecz, że wszystkie marki spotykają się razem, by pokazać ich nowe produkty do magazynów.

Louis kiwa głową, niejasno pamięta, że Harry nie lubi długich dni i tego typu rzeczy.

\- Postanowiłem, że w tym roku będzie to trochę bardziej ujmujące. Praktycznie każda marka ma swoje pomieszczenie, które podsumowuje ich działalność. Mamy edytorów, którzy przyjdą na jakieś dwa dni, by porozmawiać z każdym reprezentantem, ale potem otworzymy to dla publiki jak wystawę. To reklama i każde pomieszczenie jest perfekcyjnym zdjęciem na Instagrama, więc powinno pójść dobrze.

Louis teraz to łapie, dlaczego dziewczyna wcześniej nazwała Harry’ego twórczym mózgiem. Zostawia ten komentarz dla siebie, gdy się uśmiecha, nie chcąc za bardzo chłeptać ego Harry’ego. - Więc w jakim pomieszczeniu jesteśmy teraz?

\- To dla kampanii, która robi śpiwory. Położymy je na ziemi, a fotograf będzie z rogu - wskazuje na sufit. - By zrobić zdjęcie z góry. Jak z lotu ptaka, ale dla ludzi.

Louis się uśmiecha, perfekcyjnie to sobie wyobrażając. - A różowe futro?

\- Nowy projektant, który wykorzystuje kolorowe, sztuczne futra do luksusowych peleryn, które kosztują tysiące dolarów.

\- Ekstrawagancko - mówi Louis. - I to wszystko twój pomysł?

Harry kiwa głową, kiedy bierze gryz swojego kraba. - To wniesie świat redakcyjny w reklamę - mówi. - To ryzykowne.

\- Sądzę, że to będzie fantastyczne - mówi Louis. - To droga do perfekcyjnej deomgrafii.

\- Staram się - mówi Harry, przełykając, a potem biorąc kolejny gryz. Louis jest trochę zadowolony z tego, że je i rozmawia w tym samym czasie. Naprawdę nie ma między nimi randkowych dobrych manier.

\- Cóż, już jestem bardzo pod wrażeniem.

Harry uśmiecha się i podnosi swojego pierożka w toaście.

Ledwo kończą jeść, nim ktoś wali w ścianę obok nich, co prawie przyprawia Louisa o atak serca. - Zaczynają następne pomieszczenie - wyjaśnia Harry, trochę przepraszająco. - Nie mam pojęcia jak zamierzamy to wszystko zrobić.

\- Kiedy jest otwarcie? - Pyta Louis, kiedy zaczyna pakować śmieci do plastikowej torby.

\- W następnym tygodniu - mówi Harry trochę się śmiejąc. - Chociaż nie sądzę, że zjadłbym chociaż obiad, gdybyś nie przyszedł, więc dziękuję.

Louis tu się zawiesza, przynajmniej tak się czuje. Jak ostatniej nocy na wystawie, kiedy Harry sprawił, że zapomniał o swojej liście rzeczy do zrobienia i dzisiaj, kiedy pojechał dla niego ponad trzydzieści minut od domu. Jedna iskra w dniu, by patrzeć na przód - to robi różnicę pomiędzy zwykłym byciem przyjaciółmi.

\- Zawsze - mówi Louis, przełykając swoją rewelację w tym momencie, może Harry już to łapie. To nie byłby pierwszy czas, kiedy Louis byłby opóźniony.

Harry odprowadza Louisa do windy, nawet jeśli ten zapewnia go, że potrafi sam wrócić. - Jestem pewien, że tak - mówi Harry, kiedy skręcają w ostatni róg. - Albo dostałbym telefon, że jesteś uwięziony w pokoju bez drzwi.

\- Bez drzwi? - Louis unosi brew. - To brzmi jak odpowiedzialność, wiesz. Co to za marka?

Harry uśmiech się. - To jeden z escape roomów, chociaż głównie eksperyment z nerwami. Oczywiście, wchodzisz przez drzwi, by dostać się do pokoju, ale kiedy światła gasną, możesz zapomnieć gdzie one były.

Louis zawija swoją wargę i kręci głową. - Przypomnij mi żebym nigdy nie robił z tobą drużynowych zadań.

Harry śmieje się, kiedy Louis naciska guzik windy. - Jesteś gotowy na jutrzejszą terapię?

\- Czy mamy wybór? - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Myślę, że to trochę zabawne. - Harry uśmiecha się na wyraz twarzy Louisa. - Co? Czy to dziwne?

\- Nie - mówi Louis, kiedy drzwi windy się otwierają. Dziewczyna z jasnymi blond włosami przez nie wychodzi i zatrzymuje się, jakby się przysłuchiwała. - To całkowicie normalne cieszyć się z tego, że przez godzinę wyciągają z ciebie twoje sekrety. To wcale nie jest dziwne.

\- Może to twoich sekretów lubię słuchać - mówi Harry z uśmiechem, co sprawia, że Louis się zatrzymuje.

Louis zwęża oczy na niego, a Harry się śmieje. - Do jutra, H.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką słyszy, nim drzwi się zasuwają, jest kobiecy głos, który pyta. - Harry, czy to twój chłopak?

I niepewna odpowiedź Harry’ego. - To trochę bardziej skomplikowane.

CZWARTEK ~ Dzień 9

Harry jest spóźniony na ich drugą terapię, a Louis go za to nienawidzi.

Nie nienawidzi go wystarczająco, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić, ale debatuje nad ważnością ich przyjaźni, kiedy siedzi w ciszy z Julią. Boi się mówić, martwi się, że zmusi go do wyznania swoich najgłębszych niepewności jednym pytaniem, tak jak w filmach. Kręci się jak w pokoju przesłuchań na komisariacie; krzyżuje i rozluźnia swoje nogi, sprawdza swój zegarek, drapie się po ramieniu, chrząka.

Julia w ciszy mu się przygląda. Zachowuje się tak, jakby pisała coś cyklicznie, ale Louis jest przekonany, że właśnie daje jej na nieuniknioną książkę o neurotycznych pacjentach.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - Głos Harry’ego jest jak koc, kiedy wchodzi, braku mu tchu, widać że się spieszył. - Wypadek w pracy.

\- Nie martw się - mówi Louis, odwracając się z swojego miejsca na kanapie.

\- Żaden problem - mówi Julia.

\- Przepraszam - mówi ponownie Harry, tym razem prosto do Louisa. Wygląda tak jakby obiegł kilka bloków, jego koszula jest rozpięta jak po nocy na zewnątrz, jego spodnie się odwijają i ma czerwone policzki. Louis pamięta jak zostawił go ostatniej nocy i myślał, że wygląda inaczej, Louis zastanawia się czy w ogóle spał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta, troska pojawia się w jego żołądku.

Harry kiwa głową i przybiera mały uśmiech. Kładzie swoją kostkę na przeciwległym kolanie, liże swoją dolną wargę i zapina jeden ze swoich guzików. - Przegapiłem coś?

Louis prycha a Julia mówi. - Louis zdecydował się zaczekać, nim zaczniemy.

Louis czuje jak jego uszy palą, jakby to był intymny gest, a nie oczywista decyzja. - To terapia dla par - mówi w odpowiedzi, jego oczy są skupione na jego palcach, kiedy łączy je na swoich podołku.

\- Cóż, dzięki - mówi Harry.

Julia odwołuje się do zeszłego tygodnia, pyta co robili każdego dnia. Harry potrafi to lepiej przytoczyć niż Louis, któremu dni się już mieszają. Są momenty, które się wyróżniają - wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy wręczył mu odpowiedni jogurt w Whole Foods, skoncentrowanie bruneta na terapii sztuką. Harry z sernikiem rozsmarowanym w kącikach ust po wystawie, to jak wyglądał ostatniej nocy w sztucznym świetle gwiazd.

Harry recytuje to wszystko jak wyprawy podróżnicze, a Louis zastanawia się jakie specyficzne momenty Harry pamięta najbardziej, które permanentnie zapisały się w jego pamięć.

\- A biorąc pod uwagę rozporządzenie czasem - mówi Julia. - Jak minął pierwszy tydzień?

\- Trochę wyczerpująco - mówi Harry. - Obydwoje jesteśmy zajęci i jest to kolejna rzecz na niekończącej się liście rzeczy, wiesz?

\- Pewnie - mówi Julia. - Zawsze, kiedy zaczyna się coś nowego jest czas na przystosowanie.

\- Chociaż mam wrażenie, że mamy się lepiej - mówi Louis, dołączając do rozmowy. - Parę nocy temu poszliśmy na wystawę, a potem wczoraj spotkałem Harry’ego w jego biurze na obiad, za każdym razem wydawało się to być przerwą od chaosu normalnego życia.

Harry kiwa głową. - Tak, dokładnie. Myślę, że mogliśmy być na początku bardziej niepewni niż przypuszczaliśmy.

Louis rumieni się na ich napiętą rozmowę o tym dlaczego żaden z nich nie czuł się inaczej w ostatni piątek, a potem ze wszystkich rzeczy kłócili się o seks poniedziałkowego wieczoru. - Zdecydowanie.

Julia patrzy pomiędzy nimi, kiwając głową i czekając. Kiedy żaden z nich nie dodaje nic nowego, patrzy na swoją tablicę. - Chcę porozmawiać o waszych rodzinach - mówi. - Głównie o waszych rodzicach. Mogli mieć oni wpływ na historię waszych związków. To dla waszej dwójki może być interesującą rzeczą. - Louis próbuje nie wykrzywiać twarzy na ten temat, ale i tak woli to niż mówienie o samym sobie.

Harry mówi jako pierwszy, by opowiedzieć wszystkie rzeczy, które Louis wie - jego rodzice się rozwiedli i ponownie wzięli ślub, ale ma przyzwoite stosunki z wszystkimi swoimi przybranymi rodzicami. Historia Louisa jest trochę ciemniejsza, ale próbuje ją rozjaśnić paroma dowcipami. - Moja mama bardzo młodo zaszła w ciążę, a mój tata kazał jej wybrać pomiędzy mną a nim - mówi. - Jak widać jestem tutaj, więc wiadomo co wybrała. - Jego uśmiech opada, gdy widzi wzrok Julii, a potem łagodnieje, kiedy wyjaśnia, że nie ma żadnej więzi ze swoim ojcem, a jego mama miała stałego partnera, ale nigdy nie wyszła za mąż.

Julia uśmiecha się. - Powinnam wam dać terapeutyczną analizę o tym jak wasze historie działają na wasze związki?

Louis patrzy na Harry’ego, a potem obydwoje wzruszają ramionami. - Tak sądzę - mówi Harry. - Chociaż sprawiasz, że brzmi to trochę przerażająco.

Śmieje się lekko. - To po prostu interesujące. Nie przewidzę waszego losu ani nic w tym stylu. - Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, kiedy czeka na ich protesty. Harry na przykład, ze względu na to, że twoi rodzice z sukcesem znaleźli ponownie miłość, możesz czuć dodatkowy nacisk, by znaleźć szczęśliwe zakończenie. Kiedy Louis, patrząc na to jak mężczyzna złamał serce twojej mamie, możesz skończyć budując ściany wokół siebie, by uniknąć emocjonalnego zaangażowania.

Louis i Harry jedynie na nią patrzą, nieco zmieszani tym co się dzieje i tym czy mówi, że są straceni na samym początku.

\- Oczywiście zawsze mówią, że można się przełamać od rodziców - mówi Julia. - To skąd pochodzimy nie zawsze dyktuje nam to jak skończymy.

Obydwoje kiwają głowami, jakby to miało sens, chociaż Louis sądzi, że ta część terapii może ich zgubić. Oprócz szukania w tym sensu, Julia zadaje kilka lżejszych pytań takich jak, kiedy się spotkali po raz pierwszy i o tym jak stali się przyjaciółmi co naturalnie zaprowadziło do rozmowy o Zaynie, a następnie o Niallu i Zaynie oraz ich związku.

\- Dziękuję za podzielenie się ze mną detalami z waszego życia - mówi w końcu Juliia, zamykając swój notes. Louis błędnie stwierdził, że skończyli. - Ale nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o seksie - mówi. - Fizyczna intymność. Rozmawialiście o tym jak chcecie wpleść seks w te czterdzieści dni?

Kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu zamarzli na pytanie, którego nie oczekiwali, tym razem obydwoje cicho się śmieją, szybko na siebie zerkając. - Zabawne, że pytasz - mówi Louis, uśmiech łagodnieje wraz z jego słowami. - Kilka dni temu się o to kłóciliśmy.

\- Nie kłóciliśmy - mówi Harry. - Rozmawialiśmy.

\- Wnioskując obydwoje czujemy się nieco winni tym jak się to potoczyło.

Harry unosi się na kanapie. - To sprawiedliwe.

Oczy Julii wędrują pomiędzy nimi, jakby ta część rozmowy była najbardziej kusząca z całej sesji. - Jak przebiegała wasza kłótnia/rozmowa?

Louis patrzy na Harry’ego nim odpowiada. - Rozmawialiśmy o ważności naszego związku, jeśli seks nie będzie w to wplątany. Była, umm, zewnętrzna troska, że to nie będzie prawowite, jeśli cały czas będziemy mieć na sobie ubrania. - Harry prycha, a Louis próbuje się nie uśmiechnąć.

Julia kiwa głową. - Jak definiujecie związek, czy jest w nim obecny seks czy nie, to zależy od was. W moich oczach, wasze zaangażowanie jest wystarczające, by było to prawdziwym związkiem. - Louis prawie się cieszy, rozważając jej odpowiedź jako to o czym cały czas myślał. - Ale moje pytanie jest trochę prostsze: Czy wy chcecie, aby był to fizycznie intymny związek? - Tym razem zapada cisza, żaden z nich nie wyskakuje z odpowiedzią. - Louis?

Louis wiedział co nadchodzi, zostanie wywołanym jak uczeń w klasie. To było gorsze niż pytanie czy uważają się za atrakcyjnych z zeszłego tygodnia. To pytanie o usta, języki, palce, dłonie i orgazmy. Dla przyjaźni to zawsze było platoniczne, to nie coś do czego przyznajecie się w świetle dziennym lub na trzeźwo. Louis przełyka, a jego usta robią się suche. Bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko - mówi powoli. - Myślę, że seks jest ważny w związku i jeśli chcemy prawdziwego związku to na pewno jest jego elementem, ale uważam również, że seks jest skomplikowaną rzeczą. Nie narażałbym naszej przyjaźni dla orgazmu. - Słyszy jak Harry prycha, dusząc się śmiechem na jego dobór słów i czuje się trochę lżej. Tak długo jak mogą się śmiać to wyjdą z tego żywi.

Julia uśmiecha się i delikatnie unosi głowę. - Ale to nie odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Tak czy nie? Jesteś zainteresowany fizycznym zbliżeniem z Harrym?

Mówiąc w ten sposób, czarne albo białe, Louis prawie się wzdryga. Zamiast tego, kiwa głową. Julia unosi brew. - Tak - mówi, delikatnie unosząc swój podbródek. - Tak.

\- A Harry - mówi, patrząc w jego stronę. - Jesteś zainteresowany fizycznym zbliżeniem z Louisem?

Harry delikatnie się waha. - Myślę, że seks jest fundamentalną częścią chemii i wszystkie związki dochodzą do tego poziomu zbliżenia…

\- Odpowiedź to tak albo nie, Harry - mówi Julia. Nie jest niegrzeczna, ale kiedy Louis mógł krążyć wokół odpowiedzi, uciszyła Harry’ego po trzydziestu sekundach.

\- Tak - mówi Harry, prawie za szybko. - Tak.

Louis zapomina o oddechu, jego płuca na chwilę się zatrzymują. Nawet jeśli właśnie sam przyznał, że chciałby tych rzeczy z Harrym - ust, języka, palców i orgazmu, to coś innego, kiedy sam Harry przyznał, że chciałby tego z nim.

Julia przez następne kilka minut kończy sesję, ale nawet pod przysiągą Louis nie byłby w stanie powtórzyć ani jednej rzeczy jaką powiedziała. Zamiast tego jego myśli wirują, już nie na temat seksu, ale o tym jak mają wyjść z tego pomieszczenia i kontynuować swój dzień.

Zachowywanie się, jakby ta rozmowa nie miała miejsca byłoby naiwne, ale z pewnością nie mogą teraz zacząć się obmacywać na korytarzu, kiedy po pierwsze nigdy się nawet ze sobą nie całowali, nigdy nawet nie pomyśleli o tym. Może powinni zacząć od rozmowy o całowaniu, zamiast o pieprzeniu się.

Do czasu nim wstają żeby wyjść, Louis myśli, że może zemdleć. Harry potrząsa dłonią Julii, więc Louis powtarza jego ruchy, unikając patrzenia na Harry’ego. Weźmie prowadzenie, kiedy wyjdą na korytarz, decyduje, zażartuje co zabierze od nich ten garb niezręczności. Garb niezręczności. Uśmiecha się. Harry może to docenić.

Jednak w korytarzu Harry nie daje Louisowi szansy na zażartowanie. - Muszę wracać do pracy - mówi, kiedy przechodzą przez frontowe drzwi. - Ta instalacja może mnie zabić.

Louis kiwa głową. - To dlatego się spóźniłeś? Pracowałeś nad pomieszczeniami?

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Przez cały dzień to było totalnym szaleństwem. Jedne marki odpadły, inne zostały dodane. Dwa razy walczyłem z bólem głowy i wypiłem cztery filiżanki kawy - pociera swoją głowę. - Jeszcze kilka godzin i będę z powrotem w domu.

Odkąd Harry wraca na śródmieście, tym razem nie mogą dzielić taksówki, więc Louis pozwala Harry’emu wziąć pierwszą, nalegając, kiedy ten się waha. - Idź, idź - mówi Louis, lekko popychając jego ramię. - Im szybciej tam będziesz, tym szybciej wyjdziesz.

Harry kiwa głową z jedną nogą w taksówce. - Do zobaczenia jutro?

\- Do jutra - mówi Louis jak obietnicę, machając do Harry’ego, kiedy ten wsiada do samochodu i zamyka drzwi.

Następna taksówka podjeżdża niedługo później, a Louis wzdycha, kiedy siada z tyłu. Potrzebuje lampki wina, a potem pewnie przez kilka godzin popracuje nad swoim ostatnim projektem.

Uznaje to prawie za zabawne, jak debatował nad tym co powiedzieć po wyjściu z gabinetu Julii, kiedy Harry w pośpiechu wszystko zostawił za nimi. Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale jest wdzięczny za takie rozproszenie, pomimo tego, że spycha to wszystko na pod spód. Bóg wie, że wszystko kiedyś stamtąd wychodzi. Louis ma jedynie nadzieję, że kiedy tak się stanie nie będzie musiał przechodzić przez życie samemu.

Jego myśli wędrują do szybkiego wyjścia Harry’ego, kiedy taksówka przejeżdża przez miasto. Jest widocznie zestresowany, ale znalazł czas, by przyjechać na terapię, terapię dla związku, który nie jest nawet prawdziwy, to coś co próbują. Harry zrobił to dla niego, pomimo że dodało to napięcia do reszty wieczoru.

Może to nie pokaże aż tak jego uznania, ale Louis otwiera Instagrama i wysyła Harry’emu co najmniej dziesięć filmików różnych przytulających się zwierząt i śmiech dziecka. Wszystkie są już zapisane w jego polajkowanych co wiele ułatwia, jeśli nie jest trochę żenujące.

Kiedy wszystkie zostały wysłane, dodaje notkę na końcu. ‘Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże Ci przeżyć dzisiejszy wieczór’ - Daje sobie całe dwadzieścia sekund, nim dodaje drugą wiadomość, proste ‘xx’. Może to coś co zrobiłby dla Harry’ego jako przyjaciel, ale może to część tego co odkrył ostatniej nocy: jak być swoją ucieczką od chaosu. Może tydzień drugi jest znakiem podniesienia uczuć. Może, może, może.


	8. Rozdział 3.2

PIĄTEK ~ Dzień 10

Louis dzwoni do Harry’ego rano, kiedy jedzie do pracy, głównie po to, by sprawdzić co u niego, ale też dlatego, gdyż ma propozycje. - Spałeś ostatniej nocy? - Pyta na początku.

\- Właściwie to tak - mówi Harry, a Louis może usłysze jego uśmiech. - Drużyna wymusiła na mnie wyjście o 23,a przyjechałem dzisiaj o 8.

\- To nie była tona snu H - wypomina Louis.

\- To lepsze niż trzy godziny poprzedniej nocy.

\- Nawet mi tego nie mówi - mówi Louis, kręcąc głową.

\- Przestań się martwić - mówi Harry, kolejny uśmiech w jego głosie. - I powiedz mi dlaczego dzwonisz.

Louis bierze głęboki wdech. - Możesz odmówić, żadnej presji, ale mam bilety na dzisiejszy mecz Knicksów, gdybyś chciał ze mną pójść.

\- Naprawdę? Za zrobienie na nowo ich logo na następny sezon?

Błogosławcie Harry’ego za to, że pamięta projekty Louisa i za zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że nigdy sam z siebie nie kupiłby biletów. Louis uśmiecha się. - Jak widać byli zadowoleni z rezultatu. Siedzenia za kortem, jeśli to osłodzi ofertę.

Harry obniża swój głos jak sekret. - Wiesz, że nie jestem tak wielkim fanem koszykówki, prawda?

Louis śmieje się. - A myślisz, że ja jestem?

\- Opowiadałem ci historię o tym jak ostatnio poszedłem na mecz Knicksów?

Louis próbuje sobie przypomnieć jakiekolwiek wyjście Harry’ego na mecz, ale bez rezultatów. - Nie sądzę.

\- W zeszłym roku poznałem kolesia w barze, gdzie oglądaliśmy grę Packersów. Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro tak dobrze się znam na footballu to lubię także wszystkie inne sporty.

\- Oczywiście - mówi Louis, kiwając głową, kiedy odwraca się na swoim krześle, by spojrzeć za okno. - Znam dokładnie ten typ.

\- Zaprosił mnie na grę Kicksów na pierwszą randkę. Zgodziłem się, ponieważ był słodki i wydawał się zabawny, wszystko co najlepsze, ale nienawidzę koszykówki.

Louis uśmiecha się w oczekiwaniu. - O nie.

\- Zgaduję, że powinienem poprawić, nienawidzę koszykówki, a jest tylko kilka rzeczy, które on kocha bardziej od niej.

\- O Boże.

Harry śmieje się. - Zgaduję, że zadawałem zbyt wiele pytań, a potem powiedział, że nie byłem zbyt uważny podczas gry, ponieważ próbowałem rozmawiać. W pewnym momencie powiedział. ‘Czy mógłbyś się po prostu na chwilę zamknąć?’

\- Co do kurwy? - Louis rozgląda się, by być pewnym, że drzwi biura są zamknięte. - Co za dupek. Mam nadzieję, że kopnąłeś go w jaja.

\- Wylałem swoje piwo na jego spodnie, a potem wyszedłem.

\- Dobrze - mówi Louis. - Zasłużył na to. Dlaczego nigdy nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

\- Byłem zażenowany - mówi Harry, delikatnie się śmiejąc. - I przez długi czas nie byłem w stanie się z tego śmiać, a potem dzielenie się tym wydawało się być bez znaczenia.

\- Ach, rozumiem - mówi Louis. - Chociaż na przyszłość wolałbym słyszeć wszystkie twoje żenujące historie, istotne czy też nie.

\- Zanotowano - mówi Harry.

Przez chwilę Louis się zastanawia czego jeszcze nie wie o Harrym, jakie jeszcze rzeczy uważa za nieistotne. Zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że nie wie o nim wszystkiego jest otrzeźwiające.

\- A tak w ogóle - mówi Harry, kiedy cisza ze strony Louisa się przedłuża. - Z chęcią dzisiaj z tobą pójdę.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Możesz mówić ile chcesz. Obiecuję, że nie będę zły.

~*~

Louis spotyka Harry’ego w jego mieszkaniu przed grą i znajduje go przygotowywującego się, widać że dopiero co wrócił z kolejnego dnia pracy na instalacją w Hearst.

\- Przepraszam - woła Harry z rogu swojego mieszkania, kiedy Louis siada na kanapie i wyjmuje swój telefon.

\- Już to powiedziałeś - mówi Louis, przeglądając Instagram. - Jakieś dwanaście razy.

To było szczególnym nękaniem, kiedy Louis dostał się do mieszkania Harry’ego na dwie minuty przed nim samym. Po prostu stał w lobby, ale Harry zachowywał się, jakby spóźnił się trzy godziny, gdy przechodził przez frontowe drzwi. Tym razem nie było na nim żadnej farby, ale kiedy wsiadali do windy, Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry był pokryty brokatem. - Czarodziejski pył - powiedział Harry bez żadnego dalszego wyjaśniania.

Teraz słyszy dźwięk zamykanej szuflady i odgłos butów rzucanych na ziemię razem z kolejnymi przeprosinami. - Przepraszam. Za minutę będę.

\- Jestem pewny, że wszyscy przeżyją, jeśli gra zacznie się bez nas - mówi Louis, kiedy Harry na jednej nodze wskakuje do salonu, zakładając w tym czasie buta. - Pomimo ogólnego postrzegania, nie gram w drużynie.

Harry przewraca oczami, kiedy zapina swojego buta. Przebrał się w jeansy i czarny t-shirt oraz granatową kurtkę. Wciąż ma resztki brokatu na twarzy, ale Louis nie planuje mu tego powiedzieć. - Kurwa, przepraszam, jeszcze portfel - mówi, kiedy się odwraca i biegnie do garderoby.

\- Przestaniesz przepraszać? - Pyta Louis, wstając z kanapy.

\- Nie - mówi Harry, nim wraca. - Czuję się źle.

\- Ponieważ miałeś projekt, który zajął dłużej niż przewidywałeś?

Harry wślizguje swój portfel do tylnej kieszeni swoich jeansów. - Tak i sprawiłem, że prawie jesteśmy spóźnieni.

\- Na grę, na której będziemy siedzieć i patrzeć - mówi powoli Louis. - Która będzie kontynuowana bez względu na naszą obecność.

\- W porządku? - Harry zapina swoją kurtkę i wkłada telefon do kieszeni. - Co chcesz abym powiedział?

\- Chcę żebyś się zrelaksował - mówi Louis, kiedy odwraca się, by zaprowadzić ich do frontowych drzwi. - Teraz mnie stresujesz.

Harry uśmiecha się, biorąc klucze z lady w kuchni. - Przepraszam - zatrzymuje się. - Czekaj, przepraszam za przepraszanie.

Louis śmieje się, czekając aż Harry zamknie drzwi. - Dlaczego tak przepraszasz?

\- Nie wiem. Stresuje się tymi pomieszczeniami i wszystko wydaje się pędzić z prędkością światła, kiedy ja biegam i próbuję to złapać.

Louis zatrzymuje się w holu. - Jeśli wolałbyś nadgonić z pracą zamiast iść na głupi mecz koszykówki to nie byłbym zły.

\- Nie - mówi Harry nim ten może kontynuować. - Chcę z tobą iść. To nasza randka.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Tak, ale innego wieczoru możemy zrobić coś wartego randki. Nie chcę być częścią twojego stresu, H.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Uwierzysz mi, jeśli powiem, że jest to jedyna rzecz, na którą przez cały dzień czekałem?

W żołądku Louisa pojawia się stado motylków na to wyznanie. - Pójście na Knicksów?

\- Spotkanie się z tobą - mówi Harry, jakby to było oczywiste. - Więc tak, wciąż z chęcią pójdę na grę.

Louis nie może wydusić z siebie słowa, więc zamiast tego kiwa głową. Też na to czekał, tego nie mówi.

To znów prowadzi do kilku nocy wcześniej; to dobre dla nich, nie robota. Bardziej niż zazwyczaj, Louis znajduje coś uspokajającego w obecności Harry’ego. Nie może sprecyzować zmiany innej niż przeciwność. Wszystkie ograniczenia ich obecnego położenia jak zasady i terapia powinny ich zaprowadzić na róg niezręczności jak to było w pierwszy tygodniu. Teraz czuje, jakby znaleźli swoje tempo, łącząc to z ich własnymi terminami.

~*~

Kiedy docierają na arenę, ich droga do miejsc jest nieco ekskluzywna - eskortowani od wejścia i prowadzeni obok sekretnych sprzedawców pod areną. Chociaż docierają na miejsce przed pierwszym gwizdkiem, tak szybko jak gracze wyszli na środek, by zacząć grę, Harry patrzy na Louisa z uniesionymi brwiami. - Powinniśmy sprawdzić co mają tamci sprzedawcy? - Louis śmieje się w zgodzie, obydwoje szybko wstają ze swoich siedzeń do tunelu, którym przyszli.

Sprzedawcy w bocznym tunelu mają o wiele większy asortyment niż hotdogi i popcorn na głównej arenie. Obydwoje kończą z kraftowym piwem i kanapkami z kurczakiem w miodzie z smażonymi waflami pokrytymi bekonem i serem, zdecydowanie nie jest to normalna dieta żadnego z nich. Zamiast biec z powrotem na swoje miejsca raczej wykorzystują swój czas, siadając przy jednym stoliku blisko prywatnych loży, jedząc i rozmawiając, kiedy gra jest kontynuowana bez nich.

Prawie nieświadomie Louis utrzymuje rozmowę z dala od pracy. Częściowo, ponieważ jest piątkowa noc i jest to ostatnia rzecz o jakiej chce rozmawiać, ale głównie z tego powodu, gdyż Harry przyznał, że czuje się pod naciskiem pracy. Miał to na myśli, kiedy mówił, że nie chce być źródłem stresu Harry’ego.

Idą po kolejne piwo, nim wracają i śmieją się z tego, że są najgorszymi fanami koszykówki w historii. Na ich siedzeniach udaje im się rozmawiać przez resztę pierwszej połowy, unosząc swoje głosy nad dźwiękami tłumu. To perfekcyjne dla oglądających widzów a podczas przerwy występuje kobieta, która zmienia sukienki z prędkością światła, co sprawia, że są pod wrażeniem.

W pewnym momencie trzeciej kwarty, trener drużyny podchodzi do nich, by przedstawić się Louisowi i by podziękować mu za logo. - Jestem trochę na randce z gwiazdą - mówi Harry, kiedy znowu są sami albo tak sami jak mogą być, kiedy są otoczeni przez ludzi na stadionie.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis bierze łyk swojego piwa. - Znasz go?

\- Nie, ale jest trenerem drużyny NBA. To wydaje się być czymś wielkim.

\- Bez wątpienia pozycja i tytuł zmarnowany na nas - mówi Louis, marszcząc nos.

\- Hej, nie. - Harry trąca go ramieniem. - Jesteś tym, który zrobił na nowo jego logo, jesteś tym, którego chciał spotkać. Zrobiłeś cholernie dobrą robotę, a on to docenił wystarczająco, aby przyjść i cię znaleźć. Wątpię, że robi to dla wszystkich siedzących tutaj.

Louis szuka wzrokiem trenera i znajduje go siedzącego pod odległym koszem. Nie rozmawia z nikim innym, póki nie siada, a potem mówi coś po cichu do kobiety obok siebie, pewnie do swojej żony. Louis pozwala swojej dumie przez chwilę się puszyć - to nie coś co przychodzi łatwo w jego przemyśle.

Uśmiecha się do Harry’ego. - Tak, dobrze, to całkiem fajne. - Harry uśmiecha się do niego i moment wisi pomiędzy nimi, dopóki nie przeszkadza im gwizdek, ogłaszający ostatnią kwartę.

~*~

Knicksi wspaniale przegrywają, ale Louis kieruje się z powrotem do garażu, gdzie ustawiona jest linia taksówek, nic nie może na to poradzić, ale koszykówka to ciężka rzecz. Dobrze się bawił po prostu rozmawiając z Harrym, ludzie oglądali i jedli, pili nie tak świetne piwo. To wydawało się być prawdziwą randką, jakby nie myśleli o czymkolwiek innym jak o spędzeniu ze sobą czasu. W pewien sposób nie chciał żeby to się skończyło.

\- Chcesz deser? - Pyta.

Harry zatrzymuje się i patrzy na niego. - Zawsze.

Louis uśmiecha się, a potem zaciska wargi, kiedy zabiera Harry’ego z dala od czekających taksówek. - Chodź w takim razie. Znam pewne miejsce.

Skończyli w piekarni Magnolia, po tym jak biegli wzdłuż trzech bloków z powodu deszczu, w pobliżu nie było żadnych przeciwdeszczowych płaszczy. - Przepraszam - mówi Louis, kiedy otwiera drzwi do piekarni i puszcza Harry’ego pierwszego. - Zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewałem.

\- Przepraszasz za deszcz? - Harry kręci ramionami, aby je wysuszyć, a potem przebiega dłonią po swoich mokrych włosach. - A to ja jestem tym, który za wiele przeprasza.

Louis śmieje się, wycierając swoje buty o wycieraczkę przy drzwiach, nim wchodzi dalej. Nie jest w najlepszej kondycji w swoim życiu, a bieg sprawił, że brakuje mu tchu. - Nie chciałem sprawić, byś musiał zasłużyć na deser - mówi, próbując wysuszyć swoje dłonie o jeansy, co nie działa, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jego jeansy także są mokre.

\- Lubię oczekiwanie - mówi Harry i jest w tym coś niedorzecznie bliskiego droczeniu się. Louis unosi brwi, a Harry jedynie kaszle w dłoń i wskazuje głową na koniec kolejki, do której dołączają.

Kończą z dwoma babeczkmai i obydwoje siadają z dala od reszty tłumu. Magnolia jest typowym miejscem dla turystów, ale tłum wydaje się blaknąć w nocy, szczególnie w te deszczowe.

\- Masz lukier na swoim nosie - komentuje Harry, kiedy Louis bierze pierwszy gryz.

\- A ty na swoim podbródku - mówi łatwo Louis, wycierając swój nos tyłem dłoni.

\- Cholera - szepcze Harry, kiedy wyciera go chusteczką. - Zazwyczaj nie jem, kiedy jestem na randkach. Jak do tej pory za każdym razem jak jemy mam jedzenie albo farbę na twarzy.

Louis śmieje się. - Dlaczego mówisz o innym dniu? To nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ i tak z tobą utknąłem na pięć tygodni?

\- To miał być żart.

\- Wiem, wiem - mówi Louis, nim Harry może się bronić. - Zawyczaj jest skrupulatny co do jedzenia, jeśli jestem na randce.

\- Gdybyś był kimkolwiek innym, jadłbym teraz tą babęczkę nożem i widelcem. - Wzrusza ramionami, a potem bierze wielkiego gryza, rozsmarowując to na swoich wargach. Louis prawie się krztusi ze śmiechu.

\- Myślisz, że to dobra rzecz? - Pyta Louis, kiedy Harry po raz drugi wyciera swoją twarz. - Czy zła?

\- Nie wiem - mówi Harry. - Myślę, że przez te ostatnie półtora tygodnia zadawałem sobie wiele pytań i miałem wiele różnych odpowiedzi.

\- Podzielisz się?

\- Nie - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się. - Może wtedy, kiedy będę miał definitywną odpowiedź.

\- Dobra - mówi Louis. - Będę czekał.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Jestem pewien.

Kiedy są gotowi do wyjścia, przeżywają deszczową noc, zakładając swoje kurtki. Zazwyczaj bez pytania przeszliby się dwadzieścia minut do domu, ale teraz dzieląc spojrzenie, obydwoje zgodzili się wziąć taksówkę. - Czekaj - mówi Louis, kiedy idzie w kierunku drzwi. - Wciąż zostało ci trochę babeczki po twoim małym pokazie.

\- Gdzie? - Pyta Harry, ukazując swoje dołeczki.

Louis nie waha się, kiedy wyciąga rękę i pociera swoim kciukiem róg warg Harry’ego, by zabrać biały lukier. Zostawia swoją dłoń tam chwilę dłużej niż to konieczne i spotyka wzrok bruneta. Są wystarczająco blisko, że może zobaczyć załamanie w tęczówce Harry’ego i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy tego w ten sposób nie widział. Mruga powoli i zastanawia się czy nigdy tego nie zauważył czy nie zwracał na to uwagi. Harry z swojej strony stoi perfekcyjnie prosto, czekając. Louis przeczyszcza swoje gardło i puszcza w tym samym momencie swoją rękę, biorąc krok do tyłu. - Gotowy?

Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i kiwa głową, kierując się na zewnątrz i trzymając przed Louisem drzwi. Po raz pierwszy Louis prawie chce pocałować Harry’ego i nie wie co z tym zrobić. Jeśli to byłby ktokolwiek inny, nawet by się nie zatrzymywał. Ale to Harry. Pocałunek mógłby zmienić wszystko.

Patrzy zza ukrycia na markizę, kiedy Harry próbuje złapać taksówkę, deszcza pada a lampy rzucają światło na wszystko wokół. Po kilku minutach taksówka skręca na krawężnik i wjeżdża w kałużę, całkowicie mocząc Harry’ego. Kiedy Louis by przeklął i wie, że wielu mężczyzn, których zna byłoby złych, Harry odwraca się do niego i wybucha śmiechem.

\- To wygląda jakbym się zsikał - mówi, uśmiechając się, a wtedy Louis śmieje się razem z nim, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Nie ruszaj się, zrobię zdjęcie - mówi Louis, wyciągając swój telefon.

Obydwoje są idiotami stojącymi w deszczu z czekającą ciepłą taksówką, kiedy Louis robi zdjęcie, a Harry robi twarz zaskoczenia, chociaż obydwoje się śmieją.

Pocałunek z Harrym, Louis znowu o tym myśli, mógłby zmienić wszystko. I może po raz pierwszy, jest skłonny się temu poddać.

~*~

Nie jest tak, póki nie jest w domu kilka godzin później i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ma nieprzeczytaną wiadomość od Zayna. Musi zmrużyć oczy, by zobaczyć zdjęcie w wiadomości i prawie odpowiada ‘ Co to do kurwy jest?’, nim widzi to wyraźnie.

Obraz przedstawia telewizor Zayna z Louisem i Harrym na ekranie. To zdjęcie tłumu z gry Knicksów w telewizyjnych wiadomościach, nawet żaden z nich nie patrzy w kamerę. Louis nie ma pojęcia, kiedy ta w ogóle była na nich skierowana, mógł się jedynie skupić na jego twarzy, na tym dziwnym delikatnym uśmiechu i zmarszczkach przy oczach, kiedy patrzy na Harry’ego. W jego żołądku jeździ jak w rollercoasterze.

‘Wyjaśnisz?’ dodał Zayn pod zdjęciem.

Louis wpatruje się w sufit swojego apartamentu jedynie przez chwilę, nim odpowiada. ‘Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz Knicksów’. To najbardziej wymijająca odpowiedź jakiej kiedykolwiek udzielił.

~*~

SOBOTA ~ Dzień 11

\- Widać, że coś podejrzewa.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy bierze kawę od baristy i przesuwa się na bok, aby Louis mógł wziąć swoją. - Myślę, że tylko był zdziwiony tym, że widzi nas w telewizji.

Louis przewraca oczami. - To dlaczego nie wysłał tego w grupowej wiadomości? Dlaczego to brzmi jak oskarżenie skierowane do mnie? - Bierze swoją kawę, kiwając głową i dziękując oraz idzie za Harrym do frontowych drzwi. - Dlaczego nie napisał do ciebie?

\- Pewnie jest zazdrosny, że miałeś miejsce z przodu i go nie zaprosiłeś - mówi Harry przez swoje ramię, wirując pomiędzy tłumem ludzi, którzy również przyszli po kawę w sobotni poranek.

\- Tak, cóż, jesteś moim chłopakiem, a on nie. - Louis mówi to wystarczająco głośno, aby inni się odwrócili.

\- Chłopakiem? - Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy odwraca twarz do Louisa, będąc już blisko drzwi. - Myślałem, że się spotykamy.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Wiesz co mam na myśli. Wracając do głównego tematu, on coś podejrzewa. Wie, że nie lubisz koszykówki, więc dlaczego cię zabrałem?

Harry zwęża oczy. - Powinienem się obrazić czy coś?

Louis bierze powolny łyk swojej kawy i wzrusza ramionami. - Co robimy?

\- Powinniśmy powiedzieć jemu i Niallowi - mówi Harry, trzymając drzwi przed Louisem, kiedy wychodzą. Deszcz z wczorajszej nocy zelżał, chociaż szare chmury wciąż wiszą nad miastem. -Robimy jutro obiad u Nialla*. To świetny czas, by to zrobić.

Louis muga. - Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.

Harry nawet się nie wzdryga. - Dlaczego?

\- Myślę, że sporo sami ryzykujemy bez mieszania ich w to. - To trochę posępne, ale jest prawdą. Eksperyment powinien być pomiędzy ich dwójką, a nie przed całym światem.

\- Więc jaki jest nasz plan? - Pyta Harry, kiedy idą w kierunku metra.

\- Puścić to, póki nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne - mówi Louis. To nie jest najlepszy plan, ale to coś co utrzymuje go bezpiecznym chwilę dłużej.

\- W porządku - mówi Harry. - To sprawi, że jutrzejszy obiad będzie ciekawy.

Louis śmieje się lekko. - Jeśli będziemy szczęściarzami, to żaden z nich tego nie wspomni.

\- Jasne - mówi Harry, ociekając sarkazmem. - A co zamierzasz ze sobą wziąć?

Loui właściwie o tym nie myślał. To nie tak, że się tego bał, ale skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że tego wyczekiwał. Zayn i Niall byli gospodarzami obiadu co kilka miesięcy i chociaż Harry i Louis zawsze są zaproszeni, tak samo jak współpracownicy i sąsiedzi. Louis lubi być towarzyski lub przynajmniej tak myśli, ale jest różnica między byciem razem z bliskimi przyjaciółmi a pogawędką z nieznajomymi.

\- Nie myślałeś o tym, prawda? - Pyta Harry, czytając jego myśli, jakby wiedział jak to robić.

Louis uśmiecha się winny. - Nie, nie myślałem. Dlaczego? Masz coś?

\- Przynoszę sałatkę owocową - mówi Harry. - To najłatwiejsza rzecz jaką można zrobić.

Louis jęczy. - To taki dobry pomysł.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Mogę ci wysłać przepis na jogurtowy dip, jeśli chcesz? Można go dodać do owoców.

\- Naprawdę? Będę wisiał ci przysługę.

\- Za przepis na jogurtowy dip? - Harry unosi brwi. - Ciężko.

\- Naprawdę bym to docenił - mówi Louis.

\- Dobrze. Wyślę ci go, kiedy dotrę do biura. Tak w ogóle to nie mogę uwierzyć, że idziemy teraz do pracy.

\- W sobotę - zgadza się Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Jakby to nie było tym co zazwyczaj robimy w soboty. - Louis marszczy nos. To prawda: dla nich tydzień pracujący zawsze ma sześć dni, czasami nawet siedem, jeśli jest taka potrzeba. - Musimy sobie zrobić kiedyś dzień wolny - mówi Harry. Pije swoją kawę i patrzy na Louisa. - Będziemy oglądali Netflixa w piżamach i nie wstaniemy z kanapy.

\- Oprócz otworzenia drzwi, kiedy przyjedzie dostawa z jedzeniem.

\- Tak - mówi podekscytowany Harry, jego oczy jaśnieją.

\- Jednak nie dzisiaj - dodaje Louis z westchnieniem, kiedy schodzą po schodach na stację metra. - Mam stos projektów do skrytykowania większy niż długość tego kubka - unosi swoją kawę, a potem bierze kolejny łyk.

\- Wciąż mam tyle pomieszczeń do udekorowania, by wypełnić co najmniej dom - mówi Harry.

\- Jasna strona jest taka, że możesz być certyfikowanym projektantem wnętrz nim skończysz.

\- Zaprojektujesz mi taki certyfikat? - Harry uśmiecha się. - Powieszę go sobie w biurze.

Louis śmieje się. - Dodam to do mojej listy projektów.

Muszą się rozdzielić, aby złapać swoje pociągi, kiedy obok nich znajduje się tłum ludzi. - Bierzemy jutro razem taksówkę? - Pyta Louis, kiedy zaczyna się cofać przez grupę turystów z jasnozielonymi smyczami.

\- Tak - mówi Harry, kiedy kobieta z chodzikiem dotyka go, by zaczął dalej iść. Patrzy na nią i uśmiecha się co wydaje się ją momentalnie zaspokoić. - Wyślę ci niedługo ten przepis.

\- Okej, dzięki - woła Louis, nim znika na klatce schodowej, gdzie otacza go grupa gimnazjalistów.

* w oryg. “potluck” czyli parę osób spotyka się u kogoś i każdy przynosi coś od siebie do jedzenia


	9. Rozdział 3.3

NIEDZIELA ~Dzień 12

W niedzielę wieczorem papierowa torba poprzedza wejście Harry’ego do taksówki. Zaraz za nią pojawiają się nogi w czarnych jeansach, a potem reszta, czarny płaszcz i burza brązowych włosów.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie - mówi Harry. Kładzie torbę na podłodze, gdy zamyka drzwi.

\- Tobie również cześć - mówi Louis tylko po to, by Harry przewrócił oczami. Louis trzyma okrytą szklaną miskę z jogurtowym dipem na swoim podołku, ale to nie powstrzymuje Harry’ego od położenia na tym swojej miski, kiedy zapina swój pas. - Jasne, potrzymam to - mówi, a potem podaje kierowcy adres, pod który ma jechać.

Harry śmieje się, kiedy zabiera papierową torbę z podłogi, kiedy Louis próbuje poprawić miski, tak żeby żadna nie wyfrunęła na przednie siedzenie jak kierowca ruszy. - Hej - mówi w końcu Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- To było całkiem niezłe wejście - mówi Louis.

\- Dzięki. - Harry sięga do torby i wyjmuje trzy grube książki. - To dla ciebie.

\- Co to jest? - Pyta Louis, przechylając głowę, kiedy próbuje przeczytać tytuły.

\- Uch, technika tworzenia grafiki, historia projektowania i wykorzystanie grafiki w przemyśle drukarskim.

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale łączy brwi. - Skąd to masz?

Kciuki Harry’ego przebiegają przez strony, a potem kładzie dłonie na wierzchu jednej książki. - Kupiłem je.

\- Kupiłeś je? - Louis zna ceny książek do kawy i ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chce jest Harry wydawający pieniądze na książki, którymi nawet nie jest zainteresowany.

\- Wczoraj po lunchu wysiadłem na złym piętrze w Hearst Tower - mówi Harry. - I mieli wyprzedaż książek. Chodziłem wokół i znalazłem to. Wiem, że lubisz być na bieżąco. - Przeczyszcza swoje gardło, kiedy jego głos robi się cichszy.

\- Więc kupiłeś je dla mnie?

Harry zaciska wargi i kiwa głową. - Myślałem, że ci się spodobają.

\- Podobają - mówi Louis, szybko zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że póki co jego reakcja była absolutnie okropna. O jedna siostra za dużo powiedziała mu, że jest beznadziejny w przyjmowaniu prezentów, a nerwowy uśmiech Harry’ego sprawia, że sądzi, iż mogły mieć rację. - Właściwie to dokładnie takie książki jakie zazwyczaj kupuję - mówi. - Po prostu nie chcę byś wydawał na mnie fortunę.

\- To nie była fortuna - mówi Harry. - I chciałem to zrobić. Nikt mnie nie zmuszał.

Louis kiwa głową, niezaprzeczalnie dotknięty przez gest. Jego myśli próbują się skupić, czy to coś co Harry by zrobił trzy tygodnie temu czy coś się zmieniło przez te dwanaście dni odkąd zaczęli tą całą rzecz. - Dziękuję - mówi Louis, spotykając jego wzrok. - Szczerze mówiąc ominąłbym to spotkanie i pojechałbym prosto do domu, by je przeczytać.

Uśmiech Harry’ego jest przekrzywiony. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak, naprawdę - mówi Louis. - Spojrzałbym na nie teraz, ale trzymam twoją miskę z owocami.

\- O cholera - mówi Harry, kiedy patrzy na podołek Louisa. - Zapomniałem o tym.

Zamieniają się, śmiejąc się, kiedy próbują powstrzymać miski od spadnięcia, dopóki w końcu Harry nie trzyma sałatki i dipu, a Louis ma książki.

\- Są wspaniałe - mówi, głównie do samego siebie, chociaż może wyczuć ciepło w uśmiechu Harry’ego, kiedy odwraca strony jednego z magazynów. - Będę musiał wziąć dzień wolny, by je przeczytać. - Patrzy na Harry’ego i znajduje uśmiech zadowolenia. Zawsze wiedział, że Harry jest wdzięczny, ale to wydaje się być czymś innym.

Taksówka zatrzymuje się o wiele za szybko i zostają wyrwani ze swojego małego konkursu na spojrzenia, kiedy wychodzą z samochodu. Louis wkłada książki z powrotem do torby i kończy niosąc to, kiedy Harry bierze ich naczynia. - Właściwie powinienem dać ci książki w innym czasie, niż przed obiadem - mówi Harry, zaciskając wargi. - Oops.

Louis śmieją się, kiedy dostają się do lobby budynku Nialla. - Nie martw się o to. Po prostu jestem podekscytowany tym, że je mam.

Harry macha portierowi, kiedy wchodzą do środka, a ten uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, rozpoznając ich po tylu latach jak Niall tutaj mieszka. - Myślisz, że zaczęli już przenosić rzeczy Zayna? - Pyta, kiedy są w windzie.

\- Myślę, że Zayn powiedział, że robi to powoli. Jedno pudło za jednym razem.

\- To takie dziwne - mówi Harry. - Jak mieszanie ich rzeczy. Oczywiście nie potrzebują dwóch zestawów tych samych rzeczy, więc skąd wiadomo kogo rzeczy muszą odejść?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, nigdy nie mieszkał z nimi oprócz współlokatorów w collegu. - Nie mam pojęcia. Dowiedzieć się, który pracuje lepiej i to wybrać? Kogo nagrania mają mniej rys?

\- Wciąż jestem w szoku, że wybrali mieszkanie Nialla - mówi Harry. - To duża sprawa.

\- Gdyby chodziło o mnie i o ciebie to wybrałbym twoje mieszkanie - mówi Louis. - Zawsze kochał to jak łóżko jest wyniesione ponad wszystko inne. Jest prywatnie, nawet jeśli to studio.

Potem następuje niezręczna przerwa, nim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego dlaczego jest niezręcznie i waga tego co właśnie powiedział na nich osiada. Mówili hipotetycznie przez cały czas, nawet zanim to zaczęli, ale nagle hipotetyczne zamieszkanie razem jest zaskakujące.

Louis nie wie co powiedzieć, by poprawić tą sytuację, a Harry musi czuć się tak samo, kiedy stoją cicho, gdy winda ponownie się otwiera. Chmura nie ma szansy zasiąść na długo, gdyż Zayn już otwiera przed nimi drzwi, kiedy dochodzą do drzwi Nialla.

\- Zayn? Myślałem, że to budynek Nialla? Jesteśmy w złym miejscu? - Pyta Harry ze swoim typowym ojcowskim humorem, co sprawia, że zarówno Zayn jak i Louis przewracają oczami.

Louis ocenia małe grupki ludzi, kiedy wchodzą do mieszkania, wszystkie twarzy są znajome, ale nikogo nie wskaże z imienia. Na szczęście bardzo znajoma twarz Nialla przechodzi przez tłum w ich kierunku.

\- Dlaczego przyniosłeś książki? - Pyta Zayn, kiedy bierze papierową torbę z rąk Louisa i patrzy do środka. Niall przyciąga Harry’ego do uścisku, by się z nim przywitać.

\- Nie przyniosłem ich - mówi Louis, zatrzymując się, by przytulić Nialla, kiedy ten puszcza Harry’ego. - Chodzi o to, przyniosłem je, ale nie celowo. - Niall i Zayn zatrzymują się, patrząc na niego, kiedy Harry udaje bycie niezmiernie zainteresowanym stojakiem na ziemi. - Harry mi je dał. W prezencie. - Wyjaśnia, ściągając kurtkę.

\- Dlaczego Harry dał ci prezent? - Pyta Zayn.

\- Jakie książki? - Pyta Niall w tym samym czasie. Louis zabiera torbę z rąk Zayna i stawia ją blisko stojaka na płaszcze. - O projektowaniu - mówi, wybierając odpowiedź na pytanie Nialla.

\- Miło - mówi Niall. Zabiera dwie miski od Harry’ego i znika w kuchni.

Zayn staje przed Louisem, by przytulić Harry’ego, nim Harry odwraca się, aby odwiesić swój płaszcz. - Mnie nie przytuliłeś - mówi Louis, jedynie po to, by usłyszeć za sobą stłumiony śmiech Harry’ego.

\- Niczego ze sobą nie przyniosłeś - mówi Zayn, krzyżując ramiona.

\- To nieprawda - mówi Louis. - Przyniosłem jogurtowy dip, który Nialla zabrał od Harry’ego.

\- Jogurtowy dip? - Zayn przekrzywia głowę. - Co do kurwy mamy z tym zrobić?

\- Pasuje do owoców, które przyniósł Harry - mówi Louis, jakby wiedział o czym mówi.

\- Dogadałeś się z Harrym? - Zayn zwęża oczy. - Ostatnim razem, kiedy to zrobiliśmy przyniosłeś już otwartą butelkę tequili.

Louis modli się o alarm przeciwpożarowy, który spowodowałby, że musieliby się ewakuować z budynku, ale dzwonek do drzwi ma podobny efekt, kiedy Zayn idzie otworzyć drzwi i porzuca swoje przesłuchanie. - Myślę, że muszę się napić - mówi powoli Harry, kiedy odchodzą od frontowych drzwi, nim Zayn pamięta, że tam są.

\- Boże błogosław - mówi cicho Louis. - Znajdźmy jakieś wino.

Każdy wydaje się znać jego albo Harry’ego, kiedy próbują dojść do małego stolika z alkoholem na tyle mieszkania. Jak widać są najbardziej popularnym duetem w tym miejscu, odpowiadając na cześć ludzi, których ledwo znają. Do czasu, kiedy dochodzą do stolika z winem, ich policzki są czerwone a uśmiechy stłumione.

\- Nie pamiętam większości z tych ludzi - mówi Harry kącikiem ust, kiedy odwracają się plecami i każdy wraca do swojej własnej rozmowy.

\- Wyjąłeś mi te słowa z ust - mówi cicho Louis.

Louis wybiera wino, czerwone Willamette Valley, a Harry bierze dwa czyste kieliszki, trzymając je, kiedy Louis polewa. Wykonują mały toast, nim biorą pierwszy łyk, ich oczy rozszerzają się, kiedy patrzą na noc przed sobą, a potem znowu odwracają się twarzami do grupy.

\- Mam pomysł - mówi Harry, zakrywając swoje usta kieliszkiem, kiedy mówi.

Louis zerka na niego. - Ostatnim razem, kiedy to powiedziałeś skończyliśmy umawiając się ze sobą.

Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa głową w zrozumieniu. - To fakt. Wciąż chcesz wiedzieć co to za pomysł?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie.

\- Zrobimy grę. Musimy porozmawiać z piątką ludzi w pokoju i dowiedzieć się gdzie miał miejsce ich pierwszy pocałunek.

\- Nie ma kurwa mowy - przerywa mu Louis, z głupim uśmiechem na swoich ustach.

\- Właśnie kurwa tak - mówi Harry, jego usta sprawiają, że słowo ‘kurwa’ wygląda atrakcyjnie.

\- I jak mamy to wkręcić do rozmowy?

\- To gra, słoneczko - mówi Harry, słodko się uśmiechając.

Louis zaciska wargi, rozważając to. - Jakie są zasady? Co dostaje zwycięzca?

Harry przygryza wargę. - Zwycięzca wybiera miejsce, gdzie pójdziemy na deser, gdy skończymy tą imprezę. Zasady są takie, że nie możesz uzyskać więcej niż jedną lokalizację od jednej grupy ludzi. Na przykład, jeśli rozmawiasz z trzema osobami, to liczy się tylko jako jedna lokalizacja, jeden punkt.

Louis nie może powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu, nawet jeśli przewraca oczami. - Wchodzę w to, babeczko.

\- Babeczko? - Harry marszczy brwi. - Nie wiem czy to mi się podoba.

Louis śmieje się. - Idź, złap ich, brzoskwińko.

Harry kręci głową. - Też nie.

\- Seksowny kociaku?

Harry marszczy brwi. - Pieprz się.

Louis ponownie się śmieje, a potem stukają się kieliszkami, by potwierdzić zakład i odwracają się w przeciwne strony, mieszkanie nagle staje się placem zabaw a nie polem minowym.

Gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział co oni robią, to z pewnością nie pozwolono by im tego robić, nawet jeśli Harry i Louis falują pomiędzy rozmowami, jakby mieli problemy z deficytem uwagi. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy Louis wtrąca się do rozmowy, od razu czuje się w czarnej dupie, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że grupa rozmawia o ruchach feministycznych i o implikacjch w jakich towarzyszą białe kobity. Louis podskakuje na swoich stopach, czekając na znak, jednym okiem patrząc na Harry’ego, który uśmiecha się na coś co pozostało powiedziane w jego grupie, pokazując swoje dołeczki.

Kiedy rozmowa przechodzi na Ke$hę, Louis chwyta się desperacji. - Znacie tą piosenkę, którą zrobiła kilka lat temu z 3Oh!3? - Pyta tak szybko jak może. - Myślę, że to wciąż jest jej moja ulubiona piosenka. To kłamstwo, zdecydowanie obecnie najbardziej lubi ‘Praying’.

\- Jaka? - Pyta dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami.

Rozpoczęcie jest zbyt perfekcyjne. - ‘ My first kiss went something like this’ - śpiewa lekko, kiwając głową, kiedy widzi rozpoznanie na ich twarzach. - Tak, tak, właśnie ta. Całkiem romantyczne jak na pierwszy pocałunek, prawda? - Jest pomruk zgody w prawie kółku. - Wszyscy pamiętają swój pierwszy pocałunek? No dalej, chętnie posłucham.

\- Mój był w piaskownicy - mówi dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami. Louis jest bardzo bliski wystawieniu pięści w powietrze. Zamiast tego grzecznie czeka aż wszyscy powiedzą, gdzie miały miejsce ich pierwsze pocałunki, nim grzecznie odchodzi, aby dołączyć do nowej grupy.

To staje się bardziej konkurencyjne, kiedy widzi jak Harry porusza się od grupy do grupy. W pewnym momencie Louis udaje napad kichania, by odejść od najnudniejszej pary, z którą kiedykolwiek miał do czynienia, kiedy byli szczęśliwi, dzieląc się historią ich pierwszego pocałunku, również chcieli się z nim podzielić całym swoim związkiem. Typowo, uśmiechałby się i byłby miły, ale nie będąc twarzą z dzisiejszym konkursem.

Obydwoje kończą w piątej grupie w tym samym czasie. Louis subtelnie wskazuje na Harry’ego, kiedy dochodzą do swoich ostatnich grup, a Harry mruga, kiedy wślizguje się do kółka.

\- I umarła na raka, kiedy miałam dwanaście lat. - To jedynie osiem słów, ale Louis wie, że wpadł, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wszedł do grupy, gdzie jedna z kobiet wyjaśnia reszcie przedwczesną śmierć jej kotów, wszystkich jedenastu jakie kiedykolwiek miała. Nawet ze swoją kreatywnością, Louis nie wiedział jak zmienić nastrój na bardziej pasujący do jego misji.

Nagłe - Tak! - Wykrzyczane z rogu pokoju, do którego Louis od razu się odwraca, już wiedząc do kogo należy głos. Nie tylko oczy Louisa spoczywają na Harrym, kiedy całe mieszkanie robi się ciche, by zobaczyć czego dotyczył wybuch.

Harry przeczyszcza gardło. - Po prostu mi się przypomniało, że Packersi wczoraj wygrali - mówi. - Dalej, Packersi, Dalej.

Śmiechy wypełniają pomieszczenie, kiedy ludzie wracają do swoich rozmów, zadowoleni z wyjaśnienia. Louis powoli kręci głową, jego oczy nigdy nie opuszczają Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy zauważa, że Louis na niego patrzy i mówi bezgłośnie. - Wygrałem - kiedy Niall ogłasza, że powinni przejść od jadalni na obiad.

Jadalnia jest właściwie prowizorycznie ustawionymi krzesłami wokół różnorodnych stołów pomiędzy sąsiadami z tego piętra. Całe jedzenie jest ustawione na wyspie kuchennej i zapełniają swoje talerze jak w bufecie, nim siadają. Louis upewnia się, że on i Harry siedzą obok siebie, nawet jeśli udaje, że jest smutny tym, iż Harry pokonał go w grze.

Podczas obiadu Louis musi napełnić na nowo kieliszki i odnajduje Zayna wpatrującego się w niego z drugiego końca stołu, jego oczy podążają za nim w ciszy. Louis nie zrobił niczego źle, ale oczy jego najlepszego przyjaciela lądują na nim w taki sposób, że wysyła to dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, kiedy nalewa więcej wina do ich kieliszków. Kiedy wraca do Harry’ego, spotyka wzrok Zayna i zwęża oczy, dopóki mulat się nie łamie, uśmiechając się i odwracając wzrok. Louis bierze głęboki wdech, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będą w stanie okłamywać Zayna, dłużej niż to konieczne. On już coś podejrzewa.

Kiedy Louis wraca na swoje miejsce, Harry patrzy na niego w ciszy. - Dziękuję - mówi, kiedy bierze swoje wino, ale jego uwaga jest przyciągnięta przez osobę obok niego i do tego cokolwiek mówi. Harry jest o wiele bardziej towarzyski niż on. Te wszystkie łatwe uśmiechy i niewymagający urok, nad którymi każdy człowiek musi pracować. Jest również dobry w byciu łącznikiem, z łatwością włączając Louisa do rozmowy, zmieniając temat, jeśli ktoś czuje się niekomfortowo. Ale nawet Książę Czaruś ma swoje limity i kiedy talerz jest prawie pusty, Harry wydaje się mieć dość. Zerka na Louisa. - Możemy już iść?

Louis śmieje się, jego oczy się marszczą. - Nie bawisz się dobrze?

\- Jestem zmęczony udawaniem, że się przejmuję. - Harry pochyla się, by to wyszeptać, co sprawia, że Louis śmieje się jeszcze głośniej.

\- Chodźmy po deser - mówi Louis. - Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ty wybierasz gdzie idziemy.

Harry drapie się po karku i kiwa głową. - Jak to zrobimy?

Louis wie co ma na myśli bez pytania. - Powiem Zaynowi, że jesteś chory i wychodzimy. Ty po prostu weź nasze kurtki i spotkamy się przy drzwiach. I nie zapomnij moich książek.

\- Tak, proszę pana - mówi Harry już wstając, widocznie zdesperowany, by wyjść. Louis czeka chwilę, jakby za nim nie szedł, a potem odpycha swoje krzesło i idzie do Zayna na szczyt stołu.

Powiedzenie Zaynowi stwarza większe problemy, ponieważ jego brwi dotykają linii jego włosów, kiedy Louis wyszeptał mu ich wymówkę. - Obydwoje musicie iść? - Pyta, odwracając się lekko na swoim krześle, by spojrzeć na Louis.

\- Tak - mówi Louis. Nie oferuje dalszych informacji.

\- Jesteście połączeni przez biodro, a ja po prostu tego nie widzę?

Louis zaciska swoje wargi. - Z, no dalej.

Zayn wzdycha. - Co do kurwy się dzieje Louis? Jesteście dziwni od jakiś dwóch tygodni. Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, tak? Nie możesz mnie oświecić?

Louis przygryza swoją wargę. - Obiecuję, że powiemy ci o co chodzi. Niedługo. Po prostu… nie dzisiaj?

Zayn patrzy przez chwilę na Louisa, a Louis może wyczytać pytania w jego oczach, wskazówka, że czuje jakby został pozostawiony poza wewnętrzne kółko, ale potem kiwa głową. - Tak, idź. Gdybym mógł też bym to zrobił.

Louis prawie go całuje, ale zamiast tego się uśmiecha i oferuje cicho dziękuję. - Dzięki. - A potem idzie w kierunku frontowych drzwi, gdzie Harry już stoi w kurtce z książkami w swoich rękach i kurtką Louisa w dłoni.

\- Mamy pozwolenie? - Pyta Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- W pewien sposób. - Louis zakłada kurtkę i zapina zamek. - Będziemy musieli powiedzieć Zaynowi co się dzieje. O tym co robimy.

\- Co? - Harry kręci głową. - Właściwie wczoraj wygłosiłeś przemowę o tym, że to tylko ty i ja.

Louis kiwa głową. - To było zanim obiecałem Zaynowi, że mu powiem, jeśli pozwoli nam dzisiaj wyjść.

\- Żadna reakcja nie pojawia się na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy patrzy na Louisa, próbując dociec do tego co się stało podczas jego rozmowy z Zaynem.

\- H, jeśli coś się między nami dzieje, jeśli decydujemy, że to działa - przełyka Louis. - Nie sądzisz, że Zayn powinien wiedzieć? Ze wszystkich ludzi?

Harry przełyka i kiwa głową prawie równocześnie ze słowami Louisa. - Masz rację - mówi. - Chociaż dzisiaj skupmy się na priorytetach. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, deser.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy idzie z Harrym do korytarza, jego klatka piersiowa rozświetla się ze śmiechu, kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamykają.

~*~

Harry wybiera mrożony jogurt, ponieważ jest jego ulubionym. Louis nie bardzo to rozumie, ale cieszy się ładując swój porzeczkowy jogurt wszystkimi możliwymi dodatkami, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry żartuje, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak szczęśliwego. Jedzą, nie spiesząc się, książki, które kupił brunet leżą pod stołem.

\- Właściwie to nie spróbowałem mojego jogurtowego dipu zanim wyszliśmy - mówi Louis, wskazując swoją łyżeczką na mrożony jogurt.

Harry zatrzymuje się w połowie. - Mówisz mi, że nie posmakowałeś go zanim tam pojechaliśmy?

Louis kręci głową. - Nie. Nie pomyślałem o tym.

Harry bierze kolejny gryz swojego deseru, kiedy się śmieje. - Więc nie masz pojęcia czy to w ogóle jest dobre?

Louis marszczy nos. - Myślę, że może smakować ja sperma. - Jest zadowolony z jego reakcji, kiedy się krztusi i bije się w pierś zamkniętą pięścią.

\- To odrażające.

Louis ściąga niewidzialny kapelusz. - Dziękuję. - Harry przewraca oczami.

Do czasu, kiedy są gotowi do wyjścia, ich pojemniki do jogurtów są puste od prawie pół godziny. Louis nie jest w stanie dokładnie powiedzieć o czym rozmawiali, ale wie, że jego usta bolą od uśmiechania, a Harry prawie przez cały czas miał taki sam uśmiech.

Louis, kiedy zakład kurtkę zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ma motylki w brzuchu. Takie delikatne, ale tam są. Dzisiaj to jest coś innego: pukające kolana pod stołem, zbyt głośny śmiech, drażniące uśmieszki, sugestywne poruszanie brwiami i żarty. To nic poważnego, nic do zapisania w domu, ale to wydaje się być dużo jak na początkujący związek, w którym jest - łatwa niewinność. To tak jakby zaczynali sobie pozwalać na więcej niż bycie tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Jedziemy razem taksówką? - Pyta Harry, kiedy zaczynają iść chodnikiem, z daleka od bocznej drogi, gdzie samochody wydają się nie jeździć.

\- Oczywiście - mówi Louis, chowając dłonie do kieszeni swojego płaszcza. - Kurwa - mówi, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ma puste dłonie. - Książki.

Wraca do sklepu bez dalszych wyjaśnień, zostawiając Harry’ego na chodniku. Torba jest tam gdzie ją zostawił i bierze ją, uśmiechając się szybko do kasjera za ladą. Kiedy wraca na zewnątrz, znajduje posturę Harry’ego w świetle ulicy, patrzącego na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

Wygląda jak idiota, ale tak jak w sklepie spożywczym, Louis pozwala sobie się zastanowić nad perspektywą Harry’ego będącego jego idiotą. Jeśli tak, noc przyjaciół, mrożonego jogurtu i dzielenie taksówki, było zwyczajne, a nie eksperymentalne, zwykłe a nie niewinny początek. Wzdycha i jak życzenie, myśli odbiegają w powietrze.

Znalezienie taksówki jest trudniejsze niż myśleli, ale Louis odmawia poddania się i zamówienia Ubera, mówiąc Harry’emu, że udowodnią swoją wartość jako prawdziwych nowojorczyków poprzez złapanie taksówki w opustoszałej części miasta. Dwadzieścia minut później, kiedy wsiadają na tylne siedzenia żółtego samochodu, nie mogą przestać się śmiać i Louis jest pewny, że kierowca uznał ich za pijanych.

Miasto jest ciemne, cienie świateł są rzucane przez okna na dziwne anioły. Jest iskierka wcześniejszego flirtu, kiedy Harry łączy ich małe palce na środkowym siedzeniu. To takie łatwe, dotykają się najmniejsze palce, ale to o wiele więcej niż zrobili do tej pory i wydaje się, że jest w tym coś ważnego. - Wyciągasz ruchy? - Pyta Louis, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od zdobycia wiedzy.

\- Jeszcze niczego nie widziałeś, Tomlinson. - Harry porusza swoją dłonią o kolejny kawałek, więc skrzyżowane są ich małe i serdeczne palce. Obydwoje patrzą na ten ruch i śmieją się, kiedy zerkają na siebie.

\- Mogę zemdleć - ostrzega Louis, nieco poruszając swoimi palcami.

\- To tak zdobywam wszystkich chłopców - mówi Harry, udając że odgarnia swoje wymyślone długie włosy.

Louis śmieje się przeciwko sobie. Harry obciął swoje włosy niedługo po tym jak się poznali, ale bardzo długo miał jeszcze taki nawyk. Dotykał swojego ramienia, by zwiększyć efekt. Louis zawsze był pod wrażeniem, gdy to robił, jak poruszał swoimi ustami i mrugał przy tym. Mruga szybko, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego umysł ma własny pociąg myśli.

Harry zaciska swoje palce na tych Louisa na siedzeniu. - O czym myślisz? - Pyta cicho, kiedy Louis spotyka jego wzrok. Louis liże swoją dolną wargę, niepewny czy powinien odpowiedzieć. - Nie kłam - mówi Harry, przyłapując go z uśmiechem. - Zrujnujesz wyniki eksperymentu.

Louis uśmiecha się. Wślizguje swoją dłoń mocniej w tą Harry’ego.

\- Powiesz mi? - Pyta Harry bez naciskania.

To brzmi nieco krucho. Nagle jest zbyt poważnie i Louis kładzie swoją dłoń z powrotem na swoim podołku. Udaje, że nie widzi jak oczy Harry’ego podążają za tym ruchem. - Zastanawiałem się czy gdyby to była jakakolwiek inna randka to zaprosiłbym cię do siebie.

Harry pozostaje cicho, ale jego uwaga jest skupiona na Louisie, kiedy samochód zatrzymuje się na światłach.

Louis wzdycha. - Nie zawahałbym się.

Harry przełyka. - Ale?

Światło zmienia się na zielone i poświata znika, kiedy samochód rusza i zostawia sygnalizację za sobą.

\- Ale to ty - mówi Louis. - To my.

Harry patrzy w dół, tam gdzie jego dłoń wciąż leży na środku siedzenia taksówki, tak jak Louis ją zostawił. - To my - mówi Harry, nie jakby rozumiał, ale jak echo.

\- To znaczy więcej - mówi Louis, akcentując wyrazy. - Poproszenie cię o to byś poszedł ze mną do mnie do mieszkania ma większą intencję, niż oglądanie telewizji, to większa sprawa. Wiem, że powiedziałem, iż nie powinniśmy za bardzo tego analizować. - Przyciska dłonie do swoich oczu, a potem zrzuca je na swój podołek. - Ale nie mogę się pozbyć tego z głowy, co by się stało gdyby… gdybyś coś się stało. - Porusza dłońmi, próbując to zilustrować, ale nie jest pewien czy robi to dobrze.

\- Nie, wiem - mówi Harry. - Wiem.

Louis wzdycha. - Przepraszam, rujnuję dzisiaj, co? A tak dobrze szło.

\- Nie, jest w porządku - mówi szybko Harry, chociaż jego głos nie brzmi całkiem jasno.

Louis zaciska swoje wargi. - Czy to źle, że powiedziałem ci o czym naprawdę myślałem?

\- Nie. - Harry odwraca się na siedzeniu i patrzy na Louisa, kręcąc głową. - Musimy być szczerzy, prawda? Kiedy przestaniemy tacy być, to przestanie działać.

Louis ponownie pociera swoją twarz, nawet jeśli kiwa głową w zgodzie. - Czuję jakbym nałożył okropne zakończenie na tę noc, a nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

Harry uśmiecha się lekko. - Trochę tak, ale nie zrujnowałeś reszty wieczora. Co przypominam ci było rollercoasterem samym w sobie.

Louis odtwarza kilka ostatnich godzin w swojej głowie i uśmiecha się. - Zgadza się.

\- Chociaż to było znośne - mówi Harry. - Było znośne, ponieważ byłeś ze mną. - Louis uśmiecha się do ciemności samochodu, motylki ponownie rozkładają swoje skrzydła.

Taksówka zwalnia, kiedy znajdują się przed budynkiem Louisa. - Właśnie to powiedziałeś, więc napiszę dobre rzeczy o tobie w moim dzienniku - mówi Louis, biorąc swoją torbę z książkami i otwierając drzwi.

Harry śmieje się. - Podoba mi się, że powiedziałeś to tak, jakbyś pisał dla Yelp.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy wystawia jedną stopę na zewnątrz taksówki i zatrzymuje się. - To jest myśl. - Powinniśmy porzucić tą całą rzecz i zamiast tego założyć aplikację randkową? Yelp dla szukających romansów?

Harry kręci głową, próbując się nie uśmiechać, kiedy kierowca niecierpliwie przeczyszcza gardło. - Mogliśmy, ale chciałbym najpierw zobaczyć jak to się skończy.

Louis kiwa głową, kiedy wstaje i zerka na swoje siedzenie, aby upewnić się, że niczego nie zapomniał. Spotyka wzrok Harry’ego. - Tak samo ja. - Zamyka drzwi z tymi słowami, cofając się, kiedy taksówka rusza. Macha dłonią, nie wiedząc czy Harry go widzi. Odwraca się, by wejść do środka i nie jest tak zaskoczony, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż się uśmiecha.


	10. Rozdział 4.1

“I let you figure me out

Tear all my fences down

We’ve been so tired

Asleep on our feet

Chasing things we’ll never keep.”

Vance Joy - Take Your Time

PONIEDZIAŁEK ~Dzień 13

Poniedziałkowy poranek uderza niczym młot o ścianę, kiedy Louisa budzi alarm. Chociaż to wszystko jego własna wina i dobrze to wie. Był na nogach jeszcze długo po tym jak minęła północ, pijąc butelkę wina i czytając książki od Harry’ego i robiąc notatki. Intencje były dobre, dopóki nie pozwolił swoim myślom wędrować do miejsca gdzie był Harry przez cały wieczór, co jeśli to stałoby się prawdziwe, co gdyby czuli coś względem siebie.

Zaczął się trochę kręcić, kiedy było po północy z dobrą butelką Pinot. Próbował sobie wyobrazić trzymanie dłoni Harry’ego w metrze i ten obrazek wcale nie był jakiś ciężki do wyczarowania, tak samo jak jedzenie razem kolacji, dzielenie koca na kanapie, wychodzenie po pijaku z baru.

Chociaż próbował sprawić, by obrazy były intymne, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przywoływał rzeczy, które już robili razem. O pierwszej potarł swoje czoło przy przyciemnionym świetle, a walczył o drugiej: czy są romantycznie spójni, ponieważ byli przyjaciół i mieli romantyczne chwile przez cały czas? Około trzeciej zasnął, wszystkie wiszące odpowiedzi zostały odepchnięte przez masę zniekształconych słów.

Teraz kupuje kawę od ulicznego sprzedawcy, nim idzie na pociąg i próbuje wypić ją tak szybko jak jego język i gardło na to pozwolą. Jego oczy są przekrwione od wina i czuje przenikające przez niego otępienie połączone z niewyspaniem. Bierze kolejną kawę, kiedy dostaje się do biura i ma nadzieję, że nie przedawkuje kofeiny.

Na szczęście w pracy jest w stanie się skupić na niektórych projektach, skończył większość prac administracyjnych w sobotę, kiedy był sam. Bierze krótką przerwę około południa, by sprawdzić e-maile i wyprostować plecy, jego kręgosłup miło strzyka.

Niemal na czele jego skrzynki jest wiadomość od spa, z którym pracował, projektował jedną ze ścian ich pomieszczenia odmładzającego i jest pierwszą rzeczą, na którą kilka, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy postępy. Chociaż nie znajduje żadnych zdjęć, ale zaproszenie od właściciela, aby przyszedł zobaczyć pełną ścianę oraz wejściówka na zaciszne kąpiele dla niego i przyjaciela.

Zaciska wargi, próbując wymyślić jak ma wybrać się na pełną wycieczkę do spa w poniedziałkowy wieczór, kiedy jego telefon rozświetla się z wiadomością od Harry’ego.

‘Co dzisiaj robimy? Dzisiaj rano kończę mój ostatni pokój, a potem idę do domu spać. Wykończony.’

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy odpowiada na e-mail od spa, nim pisze wiadomość Harry’ego. Czułby się zobligowany, aby wziąć współpracownika, gdyby nie robił tego projektu solo i gdyby znał kogoś bardziej zasługującego na randkę w spa.

~*~

Harry spotyka go w spa AIRE w Tribece z dwoma parami kąpielówek w swojej dłoni, macha nimi jak flagą, kiedy szatyn do niego podchodzi. Louis przypomniał sobie o tym, że będzie potrzebował stroju kąpielowego po tym jak wyszedł z biura i napisał do Harry’ego, by wziął mu dodatkową parę.

\- Byłem w metrze, zapomniałem o tym, wróciłem do domu, zabrałem to i wciąż jestem tu przed tobą - mówi Harry.

\- Chcesz nagrodę?

\- Tak - mówi Harry, jego uśmiech się poszerza, kiedy Louis dociera do niego na chodniku. - Chciałbym mieć darmową kąpiel w tym świetnym spa, które jest niedaleko. - Przechyla swoją głowę, wskazując na budynek za nimi. - Słyszałem również, że mają pieprzone świetne dzieła na ścianach.

Louis zagryza wargę, uśmiechając się. - Szczęściarz z ciebie, twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Swoją drogą dziękuję ci za kąpielówki - mówi, kiedy robią pierwsze kroki. - Kąpiel nago nie była chyba intencją tego miejsca.

\- Nie od lat osiemdziesiątych - mówi Harry, poruszając brwiami.

To była ich rozmowa wcześniej, kiedy Louis zadzwonił, by zaprosić Harry’ego. Kiedy AIRE był słynnym spa z starożytnymi wannami i było częścią rozkwitającej, gejowskiej sceny w latach siedemdziesiątych i osiemdziesiątych. Krótkie serfowanie po internecie przekonało niedowierzających.

Louis podaje swoje nazwisko w recepcji i od razu zostaje przedstawiony Leonardowi, dyrektorowi. Wielokrotnie sprawia, że Louis się rumieni, kiedy ten w rozmowie gratuluje mu za pracę, którą wykonał.

Zabawnie jest to słyszeć, zważając na to, że Louis na początku myślał, że to dziwny projekt, jego specjalnością z pewnością nie są wnętrza i płytki. Jego drużyna nalegała jednak żeby spróbował, tworząc logo AIRE w kwadracie z masą otaczających innych kolorów razem z płytkami.

Zaproszenie do spa na wieczór jest z pewnością czymś czego się nie spodziewał. Po prostu był podekscytowany dodaniem projektu do swojego portfolio.

Leonard na początku ich oprowadza, pokazując różne wanny i wymieniając zalety każdej z nich. Louis nigdy nie był w takim miejscu, ale wydaje się być znakomite. Sufity są sklepione jak w kościele, a cicha muzyka wydają się dosięgać w najodleglejsze miejsca. Każdą wannę otaczają witraże, największe przy basenie, parę mniejszych. Są różne temperatury od parzącego gorąca do lodowatego zimna, słone kąpiel, a także kamienne. Na tyłach są pomieszczenia z luksusowymi masażami i przepastnymi saunami.

Harry wydaje się być oczarowany tak samo jak Louis, cicho wskazując na różne rzeczy, jak sposób w jakim kafelki na dnie gorącego basenu wyglądają jak ogień, a gigantyczne sople okalają te najzimniejsze. Nikt nie wydaje się przejmować ich zwiedzaniem, większość ludzi przechodzi cicho albo rozmawiając z kimś innym. Leonard wyjaśnia unikatową terapię umysłu i ciała wodą, a Louis jest w stanie wydać pięćset dolarów na pełną ofertę spa, nim dostają się do pomieszczenia gdzie znajduje się jego praca.

\- Jestem pewny, że to poznajesz - mówi uprzejmie Leonard, kiedy dochodzą do ściany. Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy patrzy na Louis, jego dłonie zaciskają się na kąpielówkach, które wciąż trzyma.

\- To takie szalone, że na to patrzę - mówi Louis, lekko zszokowany. Pracuje na płaskich powierzchniach, zobaczenie tego jak jego praca zostaje przeniesiona z tekstury na ścianę jest dziwnym doświadczeniem, jeśli nie upokarzającym. - Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli zrobię zdjęcie?

\- Absolutnie nie - mówi Leonard, wskazując za nimi. - Zamknęliśmy to pomieszczenie wcześniej, wiedząc że przyjdziecie.

\- Dzięki - mówi cicho Louis, otwierając aparat i robiąc kilka zdjęć z różnych kątów.

Harry odgrywa rolę dumnej mamy, zabierając Louisowi telefon, by zrobić zdjęcie z nim stojącym pod ścianą, a potem jedno Leonarda i Louisa z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach. - I jedno waszej dwójki - mówi Leonard tak szybko jak zdjęcie zostaje zrobione. - Musisz być z niego taki dumny. - Harry daje Leonardowi telefon z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i przechodzi przez kafelkowaną podłogę, by stanąć obok Louisa. Leonard ustawia ich, póki nie jest idealnie. Ramię Harry’ego jest zarzucone na barki Louisa, a potem udaje się zrobić im kilka zdjęć.

Po tym, prowadzi ich do szatni, aby się przebrali i daje im wolną rękę co do wyboru wann. Dziękuje jeszcze raz szybko Louisowi, a potem znika, pozostawiając ich samych. Szybko się przebierają, odkładając swoje ubrania do szafek. Louis ma na sobie żółte szorty, które Harry dla niego przyniósł i okazuje się, że są niedorzecznie krótkie, nawet pomimo tego, że ma krótsze nogi od Harry’ego. Różowe kąpielówki, które ma Harry wcale nie są lepsze, przecinając jego tatuaż na udzie w połowie.

\- Możesz je naciągać ile chcesz. - Harry śmieje się, kiedy Louis to robi. - To nie sprawi, że będą dłuższe.

\- Dlaczego są takie krótkie? - Louis odwraca się żeby spojrzeć na swój tyłek w lustrze. - Skurczyły się?

Harry śmieje się. - Nie, te zawsze takie były. Noszę je w każde lato. Jak mogłeś nigdy tego nie zauważyć?

\- Szczerze to nie wiem - mówi Louis. - Może byłem zbyt rozproszony przez twoje nogi, a te są tak jakby nieprzyzwoite. - Śmieje się, kiedy Harry kołysze swoimi biodrami, różowe szorty idealnie go opinają. - Nieprzyzwoite - powtarza sztywno, kierując się do wyjścia z szatni.

\- Mówi ktoś z tyłkiem, którego nie da się porzucić - mówi cicho Harry.

Louis patrzy na niego przez ramię. Mieli wiele rozmów na temat tyłków podczas swojej przyjaźni, Louis ma najokrąglejszy, Harry’ego idealnie mieści się w dłoni, Niall ma czyste mięśnie, a Zayna prawie nie istnieje. Nie sądzi, że to rozmowa, którą przeprowadza duża ilość grup przyjaciół, ale dla nich to normalne.

\- Gdzie powinniśmy iść? - Pyta Louis, biorąc dwa ręczniki z wieszaka i wręczając jeden Harry’emu.

Harry kładzie ręcznik na swojej szyi i jakoś ten ruch przykuwa uwagę Louisa na jego brzuch, na którym znajdują się wyćwiczone mięśnie. Delikatne, ale większe niż u niego. Patrzy ponownie w górę, kiedy zostaje przyłapany, a Harry już się do niego wszechwiedząco uśmiecha.

\- Podoba ci się widok? - Pyta lubieżnie, ponownie kręcąc biodrami. Louis próbuje się nie śmiać, kiedy przewraca oczami. To jest rzecz, z którą się mierzył ostatniej nocy, kiedy powinien spać, jak przechodzi przez zauważenie abs Harry’ego do myślenia, że chcę go dotknąć, gdzie przyjacielska linia robi się niewyraźna, jak sprawili, że taka się stała?

\- Czuję się jakbym miał wiele napięcia - mówi, zmieniając temat. - Więc, pójdźmy do jakiejś gorącej? Ale nie tej najcieplejszej, wiem, że masz wrażliwą skórę.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Byłbym czerwony na wieki.

\- Dokładnie - mówi Louis. - Teraz, pamiętasz, w którym kierunku była ta winda? To miejsce to labirynt.

W końcu wracają do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia chociaż krążą wirując pomiędzy różnymi wannami jak zgubione szczeniaki przez zbyt długi czas. Ciepła wanna jest głównie zajęta przez starszego mężczyznę na drugim końcu czytającego książkę i wylegującego się, Louis zaryzykuje, by zgadnąć czy ta rzecz jest uwielbianą gorącą wanną.

Harry szczerze chichocze, kiedy wchodzi do wody, mówiąc że jest za gorąca, a potem zaciska oczy, kiedy schodzi niżej. Louis trochę lepiej się trzyma, ale i tak wypuszcza ciche ‘kurwa’, kiedy woda sięga mu do ud, nim siada na ławce.

Pomimo jego początkowego spięcia po wejściu do wody, niemal od razu się relaksuje, para wypełnia jego płuca i sprawia, że łatwiej się oddycha, co Leonard im tłumaczył podczas oprowadzania. Muzyka jest delikatna, a świeczki rzucają cienie na ścianę, sklepiony sufit sprawia, że wszystko wydaje się być wiecznością.

\- To takie chore - mówi Harry, prawie do samego siebie. Louis mruczy w cichej zgodzie, kładąc swoją głowę na oparcie wanny, zamykając oczy. Słyszy jak palce Harry’ego poruszają się delikatnie po wodzie i swój własny delikatny oddech.

\- Myślisz, że ludzie tutaj zasypiają? - Pyta Louis po kilku chwilach, otwierając oczy i mrugając.

Harry ma głowę na ramieniu, ale mruga i szybko siada z małym uśmiechem. - Myślę, że właśnie usypiałem - mówi.

\- Czy to nie byłoby niebezpieczne? Utopienie się w domu kąpieliskowym.

\- Może mają ratownika albo kogoś takiego - mruczy Harry, rozglądając się, mając nadzieję, że kogoś zauważy.

\- Ale to by odciągało od terapii. Jakiś koleś w białym topie z tymi czerwonymi rzeczami i gwizdkiem.

Harry przebiega dłonią po tafli wody i śmieje się lekko. - Wyobrażasz sobie wszystkich ratowników w ten sam sposób?

Louis uśmiecha się. - W pewien sposób. Jedna z moich sióstr miała lalkę Kena, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi i miał tylko jeden strój - ratownika - wzdycha tęsknie. - Był moim ulubionym, więc tak, kłóciłbym się z tym, że zrujnowało to obraz wszystkich innych strojów ratowników.

Harry śmieje się. - Nie mieliśmy Kena w moim domu, ale mieliśmy Barbie, której włosy zmieniały kolor pod wpływem temperatury wody. Nie miała być moja, ale nosiłem ją wszędzie, więc się stała. - Przygryza wargę i uśmiecha się na niewypowiedziane wspomnienia. - Właściwie to rysowałem na niej tatuaże markerem. Motylki, kwiatki i inne gówna.

Louis wytyka język. - Aby dorosnąć i stać się mężczyzną z tatuażem motyla i kwiata?

Harry wynurza swoje ramię z wody, żeby popatrzeć na wspomniany tatuaż. - Zgaduję, że tak - śmieje się, kiedy ponownie zanurza się w wodzie. - Ja i syrena Barbie. Bliźniaki.

Louis unosi brwi. - Podobieństwo jest niesamowite.

\- Pamiętasz jak razem sobie zrobiliśmy tatuaże? - Pyta Harry, po kilku chwilach ciszy. - Tej nocy w Brooklynie?

\- Pamiętam? - Louis śmieje się. - Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Poszliśmy się napić, a potem skończyliśmy googlując salon tatuażu, nim skończyliśmy pierwsze piwo.

\- To prawda - uśmiecha się Harry. - Właśnie zerwałeś z tą dziewczyną z kolczykiem w nosie.

\- Rosalee, tak - mówi Louis, kiwając głową. - Nienawidziła tego, że tak dużo pracowałem. A Kevin właśnie ciebie rzucił.

\- Sfrustrowany tym, że nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć mu, że go kocham - mówi Harry. - Po dwóch tygodniach.

\- To prawda. - Louis śmieje się zbyt głośno i zasłania usta dłonią, zanim może powstać echo.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, myślałem, że jeśli zrobimy sobie tatuaże to poczujemy się lepiej.

Louis przyciska swoje palce do papierowego samolotu na jego ramieniu. - Zadziałało, prawda?

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Nauczyłem się jak pieprzenie okropny jest tatuaż na dłoni. - Louis pamięta, myśląc jak krzyż Harry’ego był 18 tysięcy razy bardziej znaczący, niż jego pieprzony samolocik, jakby to były zawody. - A tatuażysta myślał, że jesteśmy razem.

Louis łączy swoje brwi, a potem śmieje się, myśląc o tym. - To przez sztylet i różę, prawda?

\- Pospolite tatuaże dla partnerów - cytuje Harry, jego uśmiech się poszerza. - Pamiętasz jak powiedzieliśmy mu, że obydwoje zrobiliśmy swoje w collegu zanim się poznaliśmy? Myślał, że kłamiemy.

\- Powiedział również, że wziął nas za bratnie dusze - mówi Louis, kończąc historię ze śmiechem.

\- Jak to wszystko zadziała to będzie to wspaniała historia dla wnuków - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się, nim nagle zmienia wyraz twarzy. - O mój Boże, udaj, że tego nie powiedziałem.

Tak jak ostatniej nocy, kiedy Louis wspomniał ich wspólne zamieszkanie, daje Harry’emu spasować. - Nic nie słyszałem. - Ponownie nastaje cisza, ale nie jest ciążąca ani niezręczna. Jest jak ważka lądująca na lilii, spokojnie i komfortowo, gdy kontynuują kąpiel.

Kiedy są satysfakcjonująco zrelaksowani, przechodzą do sauny, znajdując prywatne pomieszczenie i zamykając drzwi. To trochę doświadczenie typu zrób-to-sam, nalewając wody do ciepłej umywalki i pozwolenie na infiltracje pomieszczenia słodkich zapachem.

Siedzą naprzeciwko siebie, Harry z jednym kolanem przyciągniętym do klatki piersiowej, a nogi i stopy Louis spoczywają na ławce. Harry wzdycha i zamyka swoje oczy, jego głowa opiera się o ścianę i eksponuje jego szyję. Louis wykorzystuje chwilę na patrzenie, coś na co pozwala sobie coraz częściej. Wcześniej takie otwarte wpatrywanie w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela było niewypowiedzianym nie, czym czego wiedział żeby nie robić. Teraz, wydawało się to być w porządku.

Cała ta wilgotność sprawia, że włosy Harry’ego bardziej się kręcą, jego twarz jest miło zarumieniona, a skóra na jego klatce piersiowej się świeci. Jest w pewien sposób wizją, a Louis walczy z powiedzeniem mu tego, nim gryzie się w język.

Harry powoli otwiera swoje oczy i zaciska wargi, Louis czuje, jakby wiedział, że był obserwowany przez ostatnie kilka minut. Louis kładzie swoje spocone dłonie na swoich udach, chociaż wcale nie jest zdziwiony tym, że one też są spocone. Strzyka biodrami, czując że trochę zesztywniał i jest mu ciepło tam gdzie jeszcze nigdy nie było, nawet jeśli dopiero co skończył trening. Harry wygląda na perfekcyjnie zadowolonego, kalifornijska krew przepływa przez jego żyły.

\- Myślałem - mówi Louis, apropos niczego.

\- Och nie - mówi Harry, nawet jeśli walczy z uśmiechem.

Louis go ignoruje. - Myślałem o tym, że może niemożliwym jest to byśmy się romantycznie zaangażowali. - To kulminacja jego myśli przez ponad 12 godzin i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że równie dobrze może być otwarty jak teraz.

Harry ledwo się wzdryga lub jakkolwiek porusza. - A dlaczego?

\- Jesteśmy… jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - mówi Louis, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- A to nie jest tym czego powinno się szukać jako pierwsze w związku?

Louis wzdycha, całkowicie wiedząc, że biednie się tłumaczy. - Wychodziliśmy na obiad jakieś setki razy, prawda? W sensie ty i ja. Co teraz sprawia, że jest to inne? Dlaczego nagle to stało się randką, kiedy za każdym innym razem to było po prostu przyjacielskie wyjście?

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. To jest randka, ponieważ powiedzieliśmy, że to randka - mówi prosto Harry.

\- Ale co sprawia, że to jest randką? Czy całowanie się sprawia, że jest to bardziej randką niż sama pojechanie do domu pod koniec? Czy jedyną rzeczą jakiej nie mieliśmy jest ta fizyczna strona? Ponieważ, szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia jak mamy się całować, skoro nigdy tego nie robiliśmy.

Harry śmieje się i kręci głową, jego twarz wciąż jest jasna, kiedy Louis znów zaczyna odtwarzać swoje myśli z drugiej w nocy. - Nazwanie czegoś randką nie zmienia wszystkiego od razu - mówi Harry. - Ty decydujesz, czy to wydaje się być czymś większym. To stąd pochodzi ta cała sprawa z uczuciami. Romantyczne kontra przyjacielskie.

Louis wzdycha, nie do końca przekonany odpowiedzią Harry’ego.

\- Mówię ci to jak ja widzę różnicę, nie musisz się zgadzać - mówi, uśmiechając się, jakby nic nie mógł na to poradzić. - Co do całowania, za każdym razem, gdy całujesz kogoś po raz pierwszy to jest właśnie tym: pierwszym razem. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś. Jest coś co sprawia, że kogoś całujesz, coś poza obowiązkiem. To, że nigdy tego nie miałeś, nie znaczy, że nie będziesz miał.

\- A my?

\- Nie wiem, Lou - mówi Harry, niesamowicie cierpliwy z pytaniami Louisa. - Może równie być co nie być.

\- Chciałeś mnie pocałować? - Pyta Louis, spotykając wzrok Harry’ego. - Odkąd zaczęliśmy?

\- Tak - mówi Harry. Mruga i odwraca wzrok. ale nie zadaje Louisowi tego samego pytania. Co raczej jest dobre, odkąd myśli Louisa biegną, zastanawiając się, kiedy Harry chciał go pocałować i dlaczego tego nie zrobił.

Louis zaciska oczy. - Możesz powiedzieć, że wariuję?

\- Tak - mówi Harry, śmiejąc się lekko. - Mogę.

\- Nie mogę sprawić, by mój mózg się zamknął.

Harry ponownie się uśmiecha, jego język szybko oblizuje dolną wargę. - Wiem co robisz, wiesz.

Louis unosi brwi. - Co to jest? - Może Harry ma odpowiedź, której szuka.

\- Stawiasz między sobą ściany, aby uchronić się przed emocjonalnym zamieszaniem. Próbujesz się ochronić.

\- Przepraszam Julio - mówi Louis. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteśmy na terapii.

Harry wzdycha. - Zamknij się. Po prostu nie chcesz przyznać, że ci się podobam, więc zrobisz wszystko co w twojej mocy, żeby przekonać siebie, że to nie zadziała.

\- Przepraszam? - Brwi Louisa ponownie się łączą.

\- Podobam ci się, Lou.

Louis śmieje się. - Przestań.

\- Rumienisz się - mówi Harry, wskazując na przeciwko pokoju.

\- Jesteśmy w saunie - prycha Louis, śmiech koloryzuje jego słowa.

Przez chwilę utrzymują wzrok na sobie, nim Harry wstaje i nalewa więcej wody do umywalki, by kontynuować ich pobyt w saunie. Louis patrzy na jego szerokie ramiona i wąską talię, silne mięśnie po bokach jego pleców, a potem zamyka oczy.

Kurwa, myśli. Może naprawdę odmawia staniem z prawdą twarzą w twarz. Oprócz tego, że dzieje się tak od czterech lat i dopiero teraz zdaje się to zauważać, oprócz tego, że siedzi w tym jedynie od 13 dni. Kiedy ponownie otwiera oczy, widzi ufne spojrzenia na sobie, kiedy para wypełnia pomieszczenie: Zdecydowanie Harry Styles nie tylko mu się podoba.


	11. Rozdział 4.2

WTOREK ~Dzień 14

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że nie ma tu piwa - mówi Louis, kiedy znajduje Harry’ego w Grey Dog Cafe przed ósmą. - Nie żebym często był w Chelsea.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy Louis siada naprzeciwko niego. - Właśnie miałem to powiedzieć. Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś w Chelsea?

Louis uśmiecha się i przyciąga latte, którą zamówił dla niego Harry trochę bliżej. To niebieski kubek z różnymi kolorowymi wzorkami i z sercem u góry, tak że Louis czuje się prawie winny za wzięcie łyka.

\- Jak się masz? - Pyta Harry, przyciągając swoją własną kawę bliżej.

\- Dobrze - mówi Louis. - Jest zbyt wcześnie żebym był w pełni zestresowany. Z tobą jest w porządku?

Harry uśmiecha się. - Tak, zaskakująco jestem bardziej zrelaksowany po ostatniej nocy.

\- Poważnie. Nie wiedziałem, że kąpiel może zdziałać tak dużo.

\- I dobre towarzystwo - dodaje Harry, mrugając.

\- Co robimy w czwartek? - Pyta Louis, krzyżując nogi i kładąc swoją kostkę na kolanie. Jego spodnie podciągają się i ukazują jego pomarańczowe i niebieskie skarpetki. Harry porusza swoją własną nogą, by pokazać jasnoróżowe skarpetki, które ukazują jego kostki ponad czarnymi oksfordkami.

\- Co jest w czwartek? - Pyta Harry, wracając na prawdziwe tory.

\- Ktoś kogo znamy kończy dwadzieścia sześć lat.

Harry marszczy nos. - Miałem nadzieję, że nie będziesz pamiętał.

Louis zaciska wargi. - Mój iCal działa. Chociaż szczerze, co chcesz robić? Wynająć kolejny klub jak na dwudzieste czwarte urodziny?

\- Zrobiliśmy to tylko dlatego, bo miałem łączoną imprezę z tobą i Zaynem.

\- Tylko tak mogliśmy sobie na to pozwolić - wyjaśnia Louis, uśmiechając się. Byli tam również striptizerzy specjalnie na tą okazję i wystarczająca ilość galaretowatych shotów, by wymiotowali na chodnik z Niallem patrzącym na nich jak anioł stróż. - Co chcesz w tym roku? Inny klub? Jestem pewien, że coś znajdziemy po kosztach.

\- Nie możemy po prostu iść na kolację i na drinki? - Pyta Harry, gdy unosi swój kubek. - Nasza czwórka.

Louis wzdycha, chociaż tego oczekiwał. Byli poza klubową sceną od co najmniej roku, ale odkąd Harry jest najmłodszy, Louis myślał, że zaproponuje to ostatni raz. - Tak sądzę, jeśli tak chcesz spędzić swoją późną dwudziestkę.

\- Tak jest - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- W porządku - mówi Louis, jakby z trudem. Patrzy przez okno na ulicę, kiedy uliczny sprzedawca ustawia kwiaty. - Wiesz to zawsze była moja wymarzona dzielnica, kiedy będę już milionerem.

Harry śmieje się. - Trzymam kciuki, kochanie.

\- Co, jesteś ponad tym?

\- W ogóle - mówi Harry. - To przypomina o Nowym Jorku jaki widzi się w filmach, co zapewnia sprawia, że ceny są takie wysokie. - Patrzy przez chwilę za okno, a Louis pozwala spocząć ciszy. Kiedy Harry odwraca wzrok, uśmiecha się. - Pamiętasz jak się spotkaliśmy po raz pierwszy i zaprosiłem cię na kawę?

\- Ledwie. - Na początku spotykali się częściej niż para dwunastolatków, cała trójka pełna zachwytu, mogąc nawiązać przyjaźnie w nowym mieście.

\- Cóż, ja tak - mówi Harry. - A ty powiedziałeś, że ze mną pójdziesz, a potem po godzinie zapytałeś czy zaprosiłem Zayna.

Louis w ogóle tego nie pamięta i czuje się trochę zdradzony przez swój umysł za zakopanie tego wspomnienia, za nie uznanie tego za coś o czym powinien pamiętać. - Byłem bardzo podekscytowany tym, że będziemy trzema muszkieterami.

\- Racja - mówi powoli Harry. Przełyka i unosi wzrok. - Powiedziałem ci, że go zaprosiłem, ale tak nie było, więc w ekspresowym tempie napisałem mu wiadomość i modliłem się żebyś się nie dowiedział. Właściwie to planowałem się z tobą spotkać w tej kawiarni, ale kiedy Zayn do nas dołączył zmieniłem lokację i spotkaliśmy się w miejscu z bajglami przy jego starym mieszkaniu.

\- Pamiętam to miejsce - mówi Louis, co nie jest w pełni pomocne. - Miałem obsesję na jego punkcie przez rok jak tam mieszkał.

\- Prawda. - Harry kiwa głową, a Louis czuje jakby coś przegapił. - Nieważne.

\- Co? - Louis porusza dłonią, dopóki nie może złapać wędrującego wzroku Harry’ego. - Co chciałeś powiedzieć?

\- Nic - mówi Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - Myślałem tylko o tej całej rzeczy, kiedy biegałem rano.

\- I co? - Nalega Louis, lekko się pochylając. - Co przegapiam? - Harry spotyka jego wzrok i jest coś nieśmiałego w jego ustach, coś ukrywa. - H, no dalej, powiedz mi - mówi Louis, kiedy prawie słyszy zawahanie.

Harry przebiega zębami po swojej dolnej wardze. - Myślę, że chciałem się z tobą umówić. Tamtego dnia.

\- Co? - Głos Louisa zamienia się w śmiech. - O czym ty teraz mówisz?

\- Właściwie, nie sądzę, że tak było. - Harry kręci głową. - Ja to wiem.

To tak jakby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że twoje ulubiona bluzka jest zielona a nie fioletowa, a Louis myśli, że zmieszanie musi być widoczne na jego twarzy, kiedy łączy razem brwi i wykrzywia usta. - Nie ma mowy, że mnie zaprosiłeś.

\- Zrobiłem to. Pamiętam, że to zrobiłem, ponieważ po nocy, w której się spotkaliśmy mogłem myśleć tylko o tobie. Cieszyłem się z spotkania Zayna, ale naprawdę cię lubiłem, dlatego zaprosiłem cię na kawę. Samego.

Louis chce coś powiedzieć, ale zaciska razem wargi. - A ja zaprosiłem Zayna?

Harry uśmiecha się. - Ty zaprosiłeś Zayna. Pozwoliłem na to, nie sądziłem, że jesteś zainteresowany.

\- Racja. - Louis studiuje pozostałość swojej latte, piana po bokach zasycha.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Harry. - Czy to dla ciebie dziwne?

\- Nie, wcale nie - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się, nawet jeśli wszystkie jego wnętrzności trzęsą się ze zmieszania. - To mi schlebia. - Wie, że był podekscytowany zarówno Harrym i Zaynem jak ich poznał, nie mógł się doczekać spotkań z nimi. Wracając wspomnieniami, nie pamięta czy któregoś z nich faworyzował czy zawsze to była paczka w jego oczach.

\- Chociaż jestem wdzięczny, że tego nie zrobiliśmy - mówi Harry. - To mogło zepsuć wszystko między nami, nim zaczęliśmy.

\- Więc podobałem ci się? - Pyta Louis, poruszając brwiami w próbie rozjaśnienia nastroju.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. Pociera swoje oko. - Ale tak jak powiedziałem, przeszło mi.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis przechyla głowę, zainteresowany słyszeniem kawałka ukrytej przeszłości. - Czy zrobiłem coś co zmieniło twoje zdanie?

Harry kręci głową. - Nie. Wciąż nie byłem pewien czy naprawdę lubię cię tylko jako przyjaciela czy mieszam swoje uczucia. A potem to nie miało znaczenia.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Poznałeś Ethana - mówi Harry z małym uśmiechem. - A ja już nigdy o tym nie myślałem.

\- Ach i zobacz jak to się odwróciło - mówi Louis z uśmiechem. - Romans i rozbicie emocjonalne.

\- Gdybyś tylko przed wejściem w związek wiedział jak bardzo możesz być zraniony - mówi jasno Harry. - To by uratowało od paru problemów.

\- Życie to lekcja - mówi Louis jakby to było oczywiste. - Nie wiesz czym jest prawdziwy ból dopóki sam go nie poczułeś.

Harry śmieje się. - Tak, tak, wiem. Chociaż czasami to wciąż ssie.

\- Niedomówienie. - Louis sprawdza swój zegarek w tym samym czasie co Harry i obydwoje uśmiechają się na ten przypadek.

\- Przepraszam, że zaprosiłem Zayna na naszą pierwszą randkę - mówi Louis, kiedy zbiera się do wyjścia. - Nawet, jeśli nie wiedziałem, że nią jest.

Harry śmieje się, kiedy zakłada kurtkę. - Nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, że miałbym odwagę, by zrobić ruch, gdybyś powiedział tak - mówi. - I tak byśmy tu skończyli.

\- Dobra - mówi Louis. - Nie graj roli gardzącego kochanka w naszej sztuce.

Harry czeka aż Louis na niego spojrzy i przewraca oczami. Rozdzielają się przed kawiarnią szybko się żegnając, a potem Louis próbuje zgarnąć taksówkę, kiedy Harry znika za rogiem, by iść na metro. Louis nie może się powstrzymać od myślenia o tym, jeśli coś byłoby inne, poszliby razem na kawę na samym początku. Czy w ogóle zdałby sobie sprawę, że coś się dzieje, czy by tego chciał? Jego telefon dzwoni, pokazując że to jego siostra i efektywnie kończy pociąg myśli, zanim ten mógłby się rozpędzić.

ŚRODA ~ Dzień 15

\- Louis, czy to w porządku? Przepraszam, że zauważono to tak późno.

Jest prawie dziesiąta rano piętnastego dnia, kiedy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będzie w stanie zobaczyć Harry’ego. Jest w połowie odpowiadania na e-mail o wieczornym wykładzie w Tribece, kiedy na telefon dzwoni projektantka, która potrzebuje szkiców jej nowej wytwórni przed piątą. Nawet jeśli przez dzień mógłby być supermanem, nie ma mowy, by spotkał się z Harrym i był w Tribece w ciągu godziny.

\- Louis, jesteś tam?

Louis ściska palcami koniuszki nosa, jego wzrok robi się niewyraźny nad e-mailem, nad którym pracuje, kiedy Daphne, projektantka mowy mówi do jego ucha. - Nie, nie, to w porządku - mówi, siadając prosto i utrzymując swój głos. - Wyślę ci pliki około drugiej i to daje nam trzy godziny na poprawki, tak? - Jest wdzięczna Louisowi i prawi mu komplementy, które on ledwo słyszy, kiedy się z nią żegna i kończy swojego e-maila, potwierdzając swoje przybycie.

\- Kurwa - szepcze tak szybko jak klika ‘wyślij’. Jedna z dziewczyn z jego ekipy zatrzymuje się w drzwiach z uniesionymi brwiami, a on odmachuje ją skomplikowanym ruchem dłoni, jakby pracował nad czymś trudnym. Uśmiecha się, jakby rozumiała i idzie dalej.

Zasadniczo Louis wie, że Harry nie będzie zły za przyznanie tego, że nie będą mogli się spotkać. Już wypełnili całe dwa tygodnie codziennie się spotykając, ale coś go swędzi na myśl o przyznaniu, że nie mogą tego zrobić. Louis przebiega dłonią po włosach i próbuje nie czuć się jak idiota. Jakoś Harry’emu udało się ustawić całą wystawę widząc się z Louisem, ale szatyn stracił pole widzenia, aby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że jego dzień jest pełen. Teraz musi stawi czoło odpowiedzialności powiedzenia Harry’emu, że nie mogą utrzymać swojego planu, ponieważ jest beznadziejny w organizowaniu czasu.

\- Nie oczekiwałeś, że naprawdę będziemy się widzieć przez całe czterdzieści dni, prawda? - Mówi Harry, kiedy Louis dzwoni z wyjaśnieniami.

\- Oczywiście, że tak myślałem - mówi Louis, trochę oburzony przez śmiech Harry’ego. - Zgodziliśmy się na to.

\- Ale to prawie niemożliwe - mówi od razu Harry, uśmiech koloruje jego słowa przez telefon. - Musiałeś sobie zdawać z tego sprawę. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem pod wrażeniem naszego czternastodniowego rekordu.

Louis wzdycha, kiedy pozwala na to, by ręką opadła na biurko, jego czoło ląduję na ramieniu. - Nie, nie zdałem sobie z tego sprawy. Z tego powodu przez ostatnie dziesięć minut czułem się jak kutas.

Harry śmieje się, świadomy agonii na twarzy Louisa. - Myślałeś, że skończę to wszystko z powodu jednego dnia?

\- Nie - mówi szczerze Louis. - Myślałem, że będziesz rozczarowany.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - mówi Harry teraz trochę bardziej poważnie. - Oczywiście, że nie, Lou. Rozumiem jak zajęty jesteś.

\- Masz na myśli, że nie chcesz, by ktoś czekał na ciebie, by wrócić do domu każdego wieczora i pukał do twoich drzwi każdego poranka?

\- Nie, to by mnie przerażało - mówi Harry. - Słuchaj, muszę iść, ponieważ jest sesja zdjęciowa z wnętrza cholernego Hearst Tower i nie mogę się doczekać, by ci o tym powiedzieć, a to zaczyna hamować na moim piętrze.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, by o tym posłuchać - mówi Louis, wyobrażając sobie dużą ilość brokatu, futra i wentylatorów podczas sesji.

\- Mam ci jedną żenującą rzecz do powiedzenia, nim się rozłączymy - mówi Harry.

\- Cokolwiek to znaczy - mówi Louis, kiedy ponownie otwiera plik z wytwórnią, nad którym pracował cały ranek.

\- Nawet, jeśli nie mogę cię dzisiaj spotkać, naprawdę lubię słyszeć twój głos.

Louis pozostaje cicho na słowa Harry’ego, kiedy szczerość przebija przez każde z nich.

Harry śmieje się, bardzo świadomy swojego tona. - Wiem, że to dziwne. Po prostu zgaduję, że przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że codziennie cię widzę i myśl, że cię nie zobaczę jest dziwna. - Bierze głęboki wdech. - Ale twój głos mnie dzisiaj uszczęśliwił, jeśli nie mogę cię zobaczyć. - Przeczyszcza gardło na ważność chwili.

Zanim zacznie się wycofywać, a Louis jest przekonany, że to byłoby następne, szatyn przemawia. - Ja też - mówi zgodnie z prawdą, a potem dodaje. - Myślę, że mogę być uzależniony od naszych codziennych interakcji. Nie żebym cię alarmował.

\- Niezaalarmowany - mówi Harry, chociaż jego głos jest trochę wyższy.

Louis może poczuć jak jego serce bije w dziwnym rytmie. - Do zobaczenia jutro - mówi, nim mogą się stać zbyt sentymentalni. - Wielkie urodziny i w ogóle.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Widzimy się u Nialla?

\- I Zayna - dodaje Louis. - Ale głównie Nialla. - Może praktycznie zobaczyć jak Harry przewraca oczami. - Powiedziałbym ci, żebyś ubrał swój urodzinowy garnitur, ale to trochę inna noc.

Harry śmieje się głośno i nagle wokół niego jest głośny hałas. - Do jutra, Lou.

Po tym jak Louis się rozłącza spędza jakieś trzydzieści sekund, uśmiechając się do podłogi, nim przypomina sobie, że nie ma czasu na takie rzeczy i terminy go gonią. Myśl o Harrym stają się niewielkim pomrukiem, kiedy skupia się ponownie na swoim komputerze.


	12. Rozdział 4.3

CZWARTEK ~Dzień 16

\- Kto umarł?

Louis zerka zza miski na wchodzącego Zayna, jego krawat jest poluzowany, a marynarka rozpięta. - O czym ty mówisz?

Niall śmieje się z salonu, gdzie leży na kanapie z gazetą. - Kochanie, dlaczego Louis piecze ciasto w naszej kuchni? - Woła Zayn, ściągając marynarkę z swoich ramion i wieszając ją na haczyku. - Najwidoczniej coś okropnego musiało się stać.

Louis przewraca oczami, kiedy nalewa swoje ciasto do formy i sprawia, że złowieszczo leży. Już jest spóźniony i nie ma czasu na to, by kłócić się o to z Zaynem.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem - mówi Niall, pojawiając się w kuchni obok Zayna. - Pojawił się z zmiksowanym ciastem i zapytał czy mamy jajka.

\- Bo ja nie miałem jajek - mówi Louis, wślizgując formę do nagrzanego piekarnika z tępym dźwiękiem odbijanego metalu. Kiedy unosi wzrok znajduje Zayna ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, a Niall patrzy pomiędzy jednym a drugim ze zdumieniem. - To urodziny Harry’ego - mówi, czując jakby Zayn czekał na wyjaśnienia. - Skończyłem wcześniej pracę i chciałem upiec mu ciasto.

\- Moje urodziny były mniej niż miesiąc temu - mówi Zayn bez zawahania. - Gdzie moje ciasto?

Louis mruga. - Możesz wziąć kawałek ciasta Harry’ego. Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Brwi Zayna się unoszą, a uśmiech Nialla się poszerza, widać że śmieszy go ta cała wymiana zdań. - Możesz wyjaśnić czemu robisz Harry’emu ciasto? A jak już przy tym jesteśmy to dlaczego obydwoje wyszliście wcześniej w niedzielę?

Louis kręci głową i zaciska wargi. - Nie, nie teraz. - Zayn zwęża oczy, a Louis się śmieje. - Uspokój się i przyszykuj na dzisiaj. Będzie zabawnie.

Zayn wzdycha i kręci głową, ale nie naciska. Odwraca się do Nialla z cichym. - Hej. - A potem się całują delikatnie prosto w kuchni przed Louisem, sprawiając, że jego serce nieco się skręca. Czasami prostota związana z ich związkiem sprawia, że chce tego samego, innym razem ma odruch wymiotny, to dość niepewne. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło i wpycha się pomiędzy nich jak słoń w składzie porcelany.

\- Idę się przebrać, gdy moje ciasto się piecze - woła głośno przez ramię, a oni obydwoje go spławiają.

~*~

Zgodnie z jego zdolnościami do pieczenia, Louis mrozi ciasto zbyt wcześnie, kiedy wciąż jest ciepłe. Zayn patrzy na niego z zdziwieniem i troską, kiedy szron zaczyna pojawiać się na brzegach, cała ta rzecz wygląda dziwnie. - Wątpię, że będzie pod wrażeniem - mówi miękko Zayn, biorąc piwo z lodówki i pukając wierzch.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Nie próbuję mu zaimponować, po prostu chcę żeby to było jadalne. - Wie, że już ma dla Harry’ego prezent, który pokocha, ale chciał również zrobić coś innego. Zaniedbane ciasto nie było dokładnie tym czego oczekiwał.

\- Twój wymyślny strój może mu zaimponować - dodaje Niall, siadając na wyspie kuchennej i ogląda jak Louis kończy ciasto. To esencjalnie misja beznadziejna jak na ten moment, ale Louis dodaje gwiazdki, aby zakryć najgorsze miejsca.

\- Co jest nie tak z tym co mam na sobie? - Pyta Louis, zerkając do góry. Spodnie kończą się dokładnie nad jego kostkami, jego czarne buty to te, które nosi zawsze, tym razem bez skarpetek oraz jodełkowe, czarne polo, które dostał w prezencie od mamy na święta. Nic z tego nie jest wymyślne.

\- Nic - mówi Zayn, zerkając na Nialla. - Po prostu to trochę ubrania z wyższej półki niż zazwyczaj.

Louis śmieje się. - Jeśli mówisz, że moje nagie kostki są z wyższej półki, to mamy problem. - Zerka na Zayna. - Szczególnie patrząc na to, że pracujesz dla magazynu, który specjalizuje się rzeczami z wyższej półki.

\- Zayn załatwił mi siateczkową koszulkę Gucci z sesji zdjęciowej - mówi Niall, ponownie odwracając uwagę Louisa i Nialla. - Powinienem ją w takim razie ubrać?

\- Absolutnie nie - mówi Louis, kiedy Zayn się śmieje, jakby nie miał nic przeciwko.

Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez dzwonek na korytarzu, świadczący o przybyciu Harry’ego. Louis próbuje dodać kilka gwiazdek do ciasta, nim Niall zaczyna wkładać świeczki i przerywa mu, podczas gdy Zayn wpuszcza Harry’ego do środka.

Czekają dobre dwie minuty, by Harry dostał się do windy, nim zapalają świeczki i kładą ciasto na ladzie, czekając aż Harry pokaże się w progu. Jest mała kłótnia na temat czy powinni zgasić światło, nim decydują przeciwko, Zayn przypomina, że Harry jest bardziej skłonny jeść gówniane rzeczy, kiedy nie widzi gdzie idzie.

Louis czuje zwyczajowe motylki przed dużą niespodzianką, a potem Harry przechodzi przez frontowe drzwi, natychmiastowe zmieszanie ukazuje się na jego twarzy, które zamienia się w uśmiech, kiedy zauważa okropny napis ‘Happy Birthday’. Louis jest tym, który ostrożnie podnosi ciasto i podchodzi z nim do niego, obydwoje się delikatnie uśmiechają, kiedy lekko waha się w przód i w tył.

\- Pomyśl życzenie - mówi cicho, kiedy Niall i Zayn pokazują swoje talenty wokalne.

Dołeczek Harry’ego zaczyna się pojawiać, kiedy utrzymuje wzrok Harry’ego, a potem pozwala swoim oczom się zamknąć, kiedy zdmuchuje świeczki, drzwi za nim wciąż są otwarte. - Wszystkiego najlepszego - mówi Louis, kiedy wszystkie świeczki zostały zdmuchnięte, a Harry stoi prosto.

\- Lou, zrobił ci ciasto - mówi Zayn, przewracając jednym okiem, by przytulić Harry’ego i pocałować jego policzek.

\- Wszyscy zrobiliśmy - mówi Louis, kiedy wraca do lady, by je odstawić.

\- Nie, to wszystko ty - mówi Niall, zamieniając się miejscem z Zaynem, by ciasno przytulić Harry’ego.

Louis decyduje się nie odpowiadać, kiedy Harry patrzy na niego przez ramię Nialla. Próbuję się nie uśmiechać na zaciekawione spojrzenie Harry’ego, ale mu nie wychodzi. Zakrywa swoje usta dłonią, gdy wzrusza ramionami.

\- Czy jemy ciasto przed kolacją? - Pyta Harry, kiedy Niall go puszcza. - To urodzinowe marzenie.

\- Może tak być - mówi Zayn, biorąc talerze z szafki, kiedy Niall wyjmuje nóż i widelce. - Tak długo jak jesteśmy świadomi tego, że zdolności kulinarne Louisa mogą nas zabić.

\- Wątpię w to - mówi Harry, nawet kiedy się śmieje, mrugając do Louisa.

Louis wykorzystuje chwilę, by dłużej się przyjrzeć Harry’emu, ma prążkowy płaszcz, czarne spodnie i czarną koszulkę. Wygląda trochę jak czarownica, ale Louisowi się to podoba.

Jedzą swoje ciasto, kiedy stoją w kuchni, a Louis jest raczej zadowolony z tego, że smakuje lepiej niż wygląda. Słuchają narzekań Harry’ego na swój dzień, który dzieli się z nim detalami, rozmawiał na facetime z mamą i siostrą, jadł lunch z kilkoma pracownikami, cała ekipa instalacyjna śpiewała mu ‘Sto lat’ i przynieśli babeczki, kiedy kończą jeść, wkładają resztę ciasta do lodówki, nim są gotowi do wyjścia.

\- Po prostu pójdźmy do Panno - mówi Zayn, kiedy wychodzą na korytarz. - Jest dość blisko.

\- Dla mnie w porządku - mówi Harry, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni. - Marzyłem o ich lamb ragu cały dzień, gdyby ktoś chciał wiedzieć.

Zayn śmieje się. - Mówiłem dzisiaj rano Niallowi, że już czuję smak chleba czosnkowego.

\- Cóż, dzięki Bogu, ktoś miał wystarczający punkt widzenia, by zrobić rezerwację w zeszłym miesiącu - mówi Louis z uśmiechem, kiedy wszyscy przewracają oczami.

Zadzwonił tam krótko po Nowym Roku, pamiętając jak nie mogli się tam dostać w zeszłego urodziny Harry’ego oraz o tym jaką obsesję miał brunet na punkcie tego miejsca. W tym czasie zrobił to po prostu jako przyjaciel, nim nawet zasugerowali spotykanie się, ale teraz podczas eksperymentu, wydaje się to słodsze.

Naturalnie się rozdzielają, kiedy idą chodnikiem, Niall i Zayn są delikatnie na przodzie, dłonie wiszą luźno pomiędzy nimi. Niebo jest niebieskie i nie jest jeszcze ciemno, szept zaczynającej się wiosny.

\- Coś jeszcze się dzisiaj działo? - Pyta Louis Harry’ego. - Więcej urodzinowych niespodzianek?

\- Dostałem dziwną paczkę od portiera, kiedy wszedłem na chwilę do domu po pracy - mówi Harry, utrzymując swój głos niskim, ale nie wystarczająco, by Niall i Zayn byli podejrzliwi.

\- Tak? - Pyta Louis, jego usta już się zaciskają. - Co w niej było?

\- Dwa bilety na sobotni koncert Fleetwood Mac.

Louis jęczy lekko. - Nie.

Harry przygryza wargę, kiedy patrzy na niego. - Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś.

\- Niczego nie zrobiłem - mówi Louis. - Ktoś inny w agencji zrobił logo w ramach przysługi, więc dostaliśmy bilety.

Harry unosi brwi. - Ktoś inny zrobił logo? Więc jakim cudem ty zdobyłeś dwa bilety?

Louis przeczyszcza gardło i odwraca wzrok. - Trochę przekupstwa, trzy przypadki ciągnięcia starszeństwa oraz jedna zgoda na zaopiekowanie się kogoś dzieckiem z jeszcze nie ustaloną datą.

Harry śmieje się, uśmiech przejmuje jego twarz, a jego oczy się świecą. - Myślę, że to dużo.

\- Wiesz, że haczyk jest w tym, że musisz mnie zabrać ze sobą, prawda?

Harry przewraca oczami. - Oczywiście, że tak. Chociaż to nie haczyk wiesz.

\- To dobrze.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Otworzyłem list w windzie i normalnie krzyknąłem. Dzięki Bogu byłem sam.

Louis próbuje to sobie wyobrazić, kiedy wybucha śmiechem w rękaw swojego płaszcza. - Myślisz, że dadzą mi filmik z kamer ochrony?

\- Nie - mówi Harry, delikatnie uderzając Louisa w ramię.

Jego dłoń wędruję w dół, by spotkać tą Louisa, ich palce na chwilę się łączą, nim puszczają się jak w choreografii jakiegoś tańca. Louis widzi jak Harry uśmiecha się do ziemi i nic nie może na to poradzić, ale coś się przewraca w jego żołądku na ten widok, jakby szczęśliwy Harry był jego osobistym osiągnięciem.

~*~

Dostają miejsce w odosobnionym stoliku na tyłach Panno’s z małą karteczką: Rezerwacja na pana Tomlinsona i towarzyszy. Harry robi temu zdjęcie, kiedy Zayn próbuje się dowiedzieć co dokładnie powiedział Louis, by zdobyć rezerwację.

\- Nic nie powiedziałem - mówi Louis, kiedy siadają. - Patrzysz na mnie jakbym kłamał, ale obiecuję ci, że tak nie jest.

\- Może to twój głos - mówi Harry, przejeżdżając palcem po karcie z winami. - To po prostu brzmi jakbyś nazwał przyjaciół towarzyszami.

Niall kręci głową. - Nie, to bardziej głos H. Za pierwszym razem, gdy Zayn mnie tobie przedstawił, nawet ja uznałem, że brzmisz onieśmielająco.

\- Co? Mój głos? - Harry patrzy w górę, kiedy wszyscy się śmieją. - O co tu chodzi.

\- Powiedział tak - mówi Zayn, kiwając głową. - Musiałem mu powiedzieć, że jesteś moim najmilszym przyjacielem. Lou za to przeciwnie. - Przewraca oczami, a Louis kopie go w goleń pod stołem.

\- O co chodzi z moim głosem? - Pyta ponownie Harry, rozglądając się.

\- Jest po prostu niski - mówi Niall. - A ty mówisz tak wolno i metodycznie. Nie wiem, naprawdę. To dobry głos.

Harry wygląda na całkowicie zakłopotanego, kiedy patrzy na Louisa. - Czy mój głos cię onieśmiela?

Louis unosi brwi, aby wyrazić ‘tak jakby’. - Kiedy pierwszy raz go usłyszałem, uznałem go za seksowny - mówi. Uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry wygląda na zaskoczonego. - Jestem szczery.

\- Jest seksowny - zgadza się Zayn. - Zdecydowanie taki niski i metodyczny. Nie można znaleźć słowa, by go opisać.

\- A oprócz seksownego? - Pyta Harry, kiedy kelner podchodzi do ich stolika. - Zdecydowanie wprawiliście mnie teraz w kompleksy.

\- Dobry wieczór - mówi kelner, jak następne tchnienie w rozmowie. - Czy wiedzą już panowie co chcą do picia?

Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głowa w kierunku Harry’ego. - Urodzinowy chłopak powinien wybrać.

Harry posyła mu spojrzenie, które Louis ignoruje. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą jakie wino zamówią, ale są rozbawieni tym jak Harry próbuje ujarzmić swój głos podczas zamawiania. To sprawia, że wszyscy są w histerii, kiedy kelner odchodzi.

Kolacja od tej pory jest bezużyteczna, Harry zamawia swoje lamb ragu, Zayn chleb czosnkowy i wszyscy kończą 3 butelki wina w ciągu 90 minut, pozostawiając ich usta i zęby fioletowymi.

To interesujące myśli Louis, jak on i Harry się zbliżyli do siebie w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, rozmawiając z terapeutą i odkrywając swoją wrażliwość. Alkohol dodany do ich podwyższonego poziomu znajomości, ukazał się w interesujący sposób. Louis bez pytania bierze kawałek dania Harry’ego, Harry oczywiście patrzy na niego, kiedy mówi, ich krzesła się przybliżają, gdy odciągają się od grupowej rozmowy. To nie jest zauważalnie inne od innych nocy, oprócz tego, że oczywiście Zayn to zauważa.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy musimy porozmawiać - mówi Zayn, kiedy piją czwartą butelkę wina, ich talerze są już czyste. Jego głos jest lekki, trochę pijany, ale Louis i tak się napina, odwracając wzrok od rumieńca na twarzy Harry’ego.

Niall patrzy na Zayna, a potem na Louisa. - O czym?

\- Czy coś się stało? - Pyta Harry, pochylając się do przodu.

\- Myślę, że wiem, w którą stronę to zmierza - mówi Louis, opierając się o krzesło.

\- W jaką? - Pyta go prosto Harry, ciekawy.

Louis nie może nawet odpowiedzieć, nim Zayn podnosi kieliszek swojego wina i pochyla się na swoim krześle z melodramatycznym westchnieniem, które sprawia, że Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Wiem co robicie - mówi Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. - Wiem, że się spotykacie.

Nagle w jednym czasie Harry się krztusi, Niall tryska winem z swojego nosa, a Louis krzyżuje swoje nogi z kolejnym przewróceniem oczami. - Co sprawia, że tak twierdzisz? - Pyta Louis, zerkając na Harry’ego, aby upewnić się, że złapał oddech.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - Mówi Niall, patrząc głównie na Zayna, zamiast na Louisa czy Harry’ego. Harry zostaje cicho, delikatnie drgając ustami.

\- W zeszłym miesiącu powiedziałeś, że Harry cię gdzieś zaprosił, jak byliśmy na lunchu - mówi Zayn, jakby wykładał kawę na ławę. - Obydwoje próbowaliście udawać, że nie słyszeliśmy co powiedziałeś, ale oczywiście pan Głośneusta - wskazuje głową na Louisa. - Sam to przyznał.

\- Louis powiedział nie - mówi Harry, drapiąc swoją szczękę. - Powiedział mi nie. - Louis prawie się śmieje, kiedy Harry nadal zaprzecza. Przynajmniej Louis wie, kiedy się podłożył.

\- Jasne - mówi Zayn. - Ale w pewnym momencie musiał powiedzieć tak.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - Pyta Niall nim Louis może.

\- Mam oczy - mówi Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. - Lunch był dziwny, ale po tym jak obydwoje nie mogliście się spotkać w tych samych dniach albo w tym samym czasie, noc, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Ace i obydwoje byliście dziwni, razem wyszliście szybciej z obiadu - wzrusza ramionami. - A potem dzisiaj, przyszedłem do domu i zobaczyłem Louisa Tomlinsona pieczącego tort w mojej kuchni jak pieprzona Betty Crocker.

Niall jęczy, Harry boleśnie zastyga, a Louis nie może ugryźć się w język, kiedy chichocze, a potem śmieje się na całego, jego wino kołysze się w kieliszku. Trzy pary oczu lądują na nim, kiedy próbuje się zatrzymać, ale jest coś całkowicie wesołego w sposobie w jakim Zayn do tego doszedł, co nie pomaga. - Musisz być naprawdę, naprawdę dobry w Clue. - Louis w końcu się ogarnia, śmiech wciąż wypływa spod jego ust. Zayn krzyżuje usta, nim unosi swój kieliszek wina w toaście i bierze łyk.

\- Czekajcie chwilę, więc naprawdę się spotykacie? - Niall patrzy pomiędzy nimi ze zwężonymi oczami.

Louis od razu trzeźwieje, kiedy staje przed nim chwila prawdy. Harry patrzy na niego i zaciskają oczy, cicho próbując zdać sobie sprawę z tego co teraz zrobić. Louis przebiega językiem po swoich zębach, a potem staje twarzą z przyjaciółmi. - Dajemy temu szansę - mówi. - Tylko przez czterdzieści dni.

\- Przez czterdzieści dni? - Zayn od razu w to wątpi, jego troska jest automatyczna.

\- Czterdzieści dni - potwierdza Louis. Nie ma teraz krążenia wokół prawdy, nawet jeśli są trochę pijani na kolacji urodzinowej Harry’ego.

\- A potem co się stanie? - Głos Zayna jest spokojny, ale jego wzrok jest bardziej intensywny.

\- Zobaczymy - mówi Harry, najprawdopodobniej przegapiając to jak brwi Zayna się uniosły na jego słowa.

\- To jest kurewsko fantastyczne - przerywa im Niall, kiedy Louis i Zayn mają cichy pojedynek na spojrzenia. - Gratulacje.

\- Po prostu próbujemy - mówi cicho Harry, chociaż Louis słyszy jego uśmiech.

\- Kochanie, powinniśmy robić podwójne randki - mówi Niall do Zayna, co jest jedyną rzeczą, która odciąga jego laserowy wzrok od Louisa. Zayn odwraca swój uśmiech do Nialla, chociaż kąciki są zaciśnięte.

Z jego strony Louis prawie wyskakuje ze skóry, kiedy czuje dłoń na swoim kolanie, nim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to Harry. Reakcja jest wystarczająca, by brunet szybko się odsunął. - Przepraszam - mówi, a jego policzki robią się czerwone.

\- Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś - mówi Louis, od razu czując się winnym. Bierze głęboki wdech i szepcze, by zapytać. - Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Byłoby lepiej, gdyby dwójka moich najlepszych przyjaciół, z jednym, który jest prawie moim partnerem nie próbowali się zabić w moje urodziny.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy bierze łyk wina. - Prawie partner. Przepraszam. Zajmę się tym. - Mruga do Harry’ego, a potem odwraca się do stołu, by ogłosić, że bar woła ich imiona, więc powinni się zwijąć. Od razu może wyczuć, że Harry poczuł ulgę.

Zayn musiał wybrać porzucenie tematu dla dobra Harry’ego, ponieważ bierze duży łyk wina i je przełyka. - Jasne, upijmy H - mówi, mrugając kiwając na kelnera, aby zapłacić.

\- Uch, H musi jutro iść do pracy - mówi Harry, chociaż jego sentyment opada na głuche uszy. Głuche oprócz Louisa, który posyła mu uspokajające spojrzenie, coś jak obietnica, że uda mu się jutro popracować.

Jak zawsze sprzeczają się kto ma zapłacić, skupia się to głównie na Harrym, który nalega, że to on powinien zapłacić za czwórkę, a pozostała trójka całkowicie go ignoruje. Potem są na zewnątrz i wzywają Ubera oraz kierują się do Waltz z fioletowymi zębami w ogóle.

Harry kończy na środku, między Zaynem po jednym boku i Louisem po drugim, Niall siada z przodu. Louis nie myśli o tym, kiedy łapie dłoń Harry’ego w swoją własną i kładzie je na swoim podołku, łącząc ich palce. Już powiedzieli Niallowi i Zaynowi prawdę, nie wiem czy jest jakikolwiek urok w trzymaniu dłoni Harry’ego w ciemnym samochodzie, większy niż przypomnienie, że wciąż są w tym razem.

~*~

Trzeba przyznać, że dobrze im wychodzi upijanie Harry’ego. Zaczyna się od kilku rund shotów przy barze, a potem słowa rozpraszają się szybko po przyjaznym tłumie i nagle dochodzą do urodzinowych drinków. Louis, Niall i Zayn starają się koniecznie przechwytywać drinki, kończąc kilka przed Harrym, ale jakoś około północy Harry ma zaróżowione policzki i niedorzeczny uśmiech, kiedy wspina się na zrobioną scenę do karaoke z dziewczyną, która świętuje swoje dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że to bar karaoke - mówi Niall, biorąc ich kurtki z krzeseł, nim podchodzą do sceny.

\- Bo nie jest - mówi Louis, kiedy Zayn śmieje się do drinka. - Ale Harry zamierza to zrobić.

Harry i jego nowa przyjaciółka śpiewają ‘One Last Time’ Ariany Grande oraz porywającą wersję ‘September’ Earth Wind and Fire, nim przyjaciółka dziewczyny przychodzi ją ogarnąć, a Louis decyduje, że Harry również powinien zejść.

\- Jestem zmęczony - ogłasza Harry, kiedy schodzi ze sceny, z jednym ramieniem wokół barków Louisa. - Clarice idzie do innego baru, ale ja muszę iść do łóżka. Zdecydowanie nie mam już dwudziestu jeden lat.

\- Czy Clarice to ta dziewczyna? - Pyta Zayn, już wyciągając swoją kartę, by zapłacić za ich stolik. Na szczęście oczy Harry’ego za bardzo się zamykają, by z tym walczył.

Harry kiwa głową. - Co za śliczne imię.

Niall wzrusza ramionami i mówi. - Jest w porządku - tak jakby jego opinia była potrzebna pijackiej gadce Harry’ego.

\- Chłopie jesteś legendą! - Louis patrzy na krzyczącego chłopaka, który kupił wcześniej Harry’emu dwa drinki, a teraz jest tuż obok nich. Harry uśmiecha się do niego, a Louis przewraca oczami. - Mogę dostać jego numer?

\- Nie. - Niall i Louis automatycznie odpowiadają, odpychajc Harry’ego, kiedy facet jest zabierany przez swoich własnych przyjaciół.

\- Trzy, dwa, osiem, pięć - woła Harry przez ramię, póki Louis nie zasłania mu ust dłonią, by to zagłuszyć.

\- To twój numer telefonu? - Pyta niedowierzająco.

Harry śmieje się i ślini dłoń Louisa w tym procesie. - Mój kod do zamka w liceum.

Louis zamyka oczy, kiedy próbuje się nie śmiać, wiedząc że wtedy nie będzie w stanie wspierać wagi Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się, gdy się prostuje, zakładając swoją kurtkę, nawet jeśli jego oczy nie podążają za jego ruchami.

\- Dasz radę zaprowadzić go do domu? - Pyta Niall, kiedy idą przed bar. Harry macha do wszystkich, kiedy wychodzą, jakby byli jego drogimi przyjaciółmi, a każdy mu odmachuje.

\- Możemy pomóc - mówi Zayn, chwytając nadgarstek Harry’ego i przyciągając go, kiedy zaczyna się dosiadać do stolika z wieczorem panieńskim.

\- Nie, damy radę - mówi Louis, trzymając otwarte drzwi.

\- Damy radę - powtarza Harry, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni i obscenicznie cmokając ustami.

\- To dla was nie po drodze - mówi Louis. - Trzeźwy Harry byłby bardzo smutny, gdybyście przeszli całą drogę tylko po to, aby zaprowadzić go do łóżka.

\- Nietrzeźwy Harry się zgadza - mówi brunet ponownie z jednym ramieniem na barkach Louisa, wielki uśmiech jest na jego twarzy.

\- Nietrzeźwy? - Niall marszczy nos. - Jesteś zalany, kochanie.

\- Jesteś zalany, kochanie - przedrzeźnia go Harry, dźgając Nialla w pierś.

\- W porządku - mówi Louis. - Chodźmy.

Niall i Zayn przytulają Harry’ego i mówią mu, że go kochają, kiedy Louis idzie po taksówkę. - Napisz mi jak będziecie w domu - mówi Zayn, kiedy Harry otwiera tylne drzwi samochodu i wsiada do środka.

\- Zrobię to - mówi Louis.

\- Chodź, prawie partnerze - woła Harry z wewnątrz, widocznie rozbawiony wcześniej użytym przezwiskiem. - Zabierz mnie do domu.

\- Wołają mnie - mówi Louis, śmiejąc się. Przytula najpierw Nialla, a potem Zayna.

Zayn trzyma swoje ramię w górze, kiedy się odsuwa i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. - Wiesz, że mi się to nie podoba, tak?

Louis uśmiecha się. - Wyraziłeś się dość jasno.

Zayn poważnie kiwa głową. - Proszę, bądź ostrożny. Z sobą i z nim.

\- Wiem - mówi Louis. - Wiem.

W tym czasie wsiada do samochodu i zamyka drzwi, a Harry patrzy na niego z uduchowieniem, ale śpiącymi oczami. Louis podaje kierowcy adres Harry’ego pomimo tego jak łatwo byłoby ich zawieść pod jego adres i kazać Harry’emu spać na kanapie. Nie chce konfrontować tego co robią z tym co zazwyczaj by zrobili: ich przyjaźni z ich prawie związkiem.

\- Chodź tutaj - mówi Louis, kiedy taksówka rusza, poruszając swoją ręką i przyciągając Harry’ego za ramiona.

Harry z łatwością opada, jego głowa spoczywa na ramieniu Louisa, jego twarz jest niebezpiecznie blisko jego szyi. Po prostu tam leży, ciężko oddychając, jego rzęsy poruszają się przy skórze Louisa, próbuje nie spać. Louis próbuje tylko dalej oddychać, aby zaprowadzić go do domu i ignorować to jak podoba mu się ta waga Harry’ego.

PIĄTEK ~ Dzień 17

\- Potrzebuję jeszcze minuty - mówi Louis, wciąż zerkając na tylne siedzenie.

\- Dobrze - mówi kierowca. - Mój licznik wciąż działa.

\- Racja. - Louis przebiega dłońmi po swoich jeansach i patrzy przez okno na jasną ulicę. Musi wyjść z samochodu. Terapia ma się zacząć za kilka minut, a on już widział jak Harry przechodził obok jego zaparkowanej taksówki i wszedł do budynku, mając na sobie za duże okulary i groźne spojrzenie. Z pewnością ma kaca, musi rozważać swój stan z ostatniej nocy.

Louis pociera swoimi dłońmi o siebie, wpatrując się w swój podołek. Ostatnia noc. Jego żołądek jest wrażliwy na tą myśl a jego kac już zelżał, więc to nie to. To co się stało po piciu, co się stało, kiedy dotarli do mieszkania Harry’ego, kiedy zostali na nogach przez kolejną godzinę pijąc wodę, aż Louis nie poczuł się lepiej zostawiając Harry’ego samego.

Wstali z kanapy, Harry w piżamach i za dużej koszulce, Louis w tych samych ubraniach, w których wyszedł. Pamięta dziwne rzeczy z następnych chwil: ciche stopy Harry’ego dzięki jego miękkim skarpetkom, dźwięk deszczu za oknem, puste szklanki na stoliku nocnym. Chciałby odciąć swoją pamięć, gdzie wszystko, by stało się ciemnością.

Jednak widzi to tak wyraźnie: stali w otwartym progu, życząc sobie dobrej nocy, a potem Louis wyszeptał - Wszystkiego najlepszego, H. - A Harry uśmiechnął się, zatrzymał i pochylił, aby go pocałować. Louis nagle odwrócił swoją głowę co sprawiło, że wargi Harry’ego spotkały się z jego policzkiem.

Louis bierze krótki wdech, kiedy odtwarza ten moment, jakby nie robił tego przez cały dzień. Najszybsza chwila tamtej nocy, ale wciąż może to wszystko zobaczyć: to jak policzki Harry’ego różowieją, a on sam kaszle delikatnie, kiedy rozdzielają. - Dobranoc - powiedział Harry, a Louis pospieszył do korytarza, mamroczą. - Pa - nim wskoczył do windy.

A teraz to: Pięć minut do terapii dla par z jego najlepszym przyjacielem po tym jak ten prawie go pocałował, a on zaraz dostanie załamania nerwowego na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki.

\- Mogą dać ci radę?

Louis patrzy na kierowcę i śmieje się delikatnie. - Pewnie.

\- Czegokolwiek unikasz w tym budynku i tak cię to dopadnie. Lepiej stawić temu czoła.

Louis kiwa głową, jakby to była wielka mądrość i tak jest. Po prostu nie wie co to wszystko oznacza, ich prawie pocałunek, czy Harry to pamięta, czy miał to na myśli i dlaczego Louis się odwrócił. - Racja - mówi, chwytając klamkę. - Dzięki.

Trzyma swoją głowę wysoko, kiedy idzie do znajomego gabinetu, próbując uregulować swój oddech, by nie mieć ataku paniki, kiedy Harry zobaczy jego twarz.

Niestety ledwo ma szansę, ponieważ Harry stoi wewnątrz lobby, wciąż ma na sobie okulary, jego usta zwisają. - Mam takiego kaca, że mógłbym umrzeć - mówi płaskim głosem.

\- Tobie również cześć - mówi Louis, studiując jego twarz, aby ujrzeć jakiś znak o czym myśli.

\- Przejdźmy przez to - mówi, odwracając się i kierując w stronę gabinetu Julii.

\- Dobrze, marudo - mówi Louis, prawie uzyskując uśmiech. To zmniejsza trochę napięcie w jego klatce piersiowej, może Harry nie pamięta tej chwili, może to naprawdę niczym nie było.

Julia jest raczej szczęśliwa, widząc że wchodzą razem, chociaż przygląda się dobrze okularom przeciwsłonecznym Harry’ego, póki ten ich nie ściąga, aby trzymały jego włosy. Jego oczy są opuchnięte i lekko czerwone, jego skóra jest blada w miejscach, gdzie zazwyczaj jest różowa.

\- Wczoraj były moje urodziny - mówi Julii, która życzy mu obowiązkowo szczęśliwego dnia. - Ale moje ciało nie regeneruje się tak jak wtedy, gdy miałem dwadzieścia lat - dodaje.

Julia uprzejmie kiwa głową. - Na szczęście dzisiejsza sesją jest tą z łatwiejszych. Obydwoje powinniście bezpiecznie przez nią przejść.

\- Cóż, zobaczymy - mówi Louis, zerkając na Harry’ego. Wymieniają uśmiech i przez chwilę pamięta jak to jest być w jednej drużynie. Trochę więcej napięcie z niego uchodzi.

\- Zacznijmy od czegoś zabawnego - mówi Julia. - Harry powiedz mi co lubisz w Louisie.

\- Co? - Harry pociera swoje oczy. - Co w nim?

\- Ty mi powiedz - mówi, uśmiechając się, kiedy wraca na swoje krzesło.

\- Lubię - zatrzymuje się, Louis myśli, że pewnie ma problem z wymyśleniem czegoś, a potem to jest jak wystrzał z armaty. - Lubię jego poczucie humoru i to jak rozumiemy się ze sobą tylko za pomocą spojrzenia. Lubię to jak ciężko pracuje i jak jest tym zafascynowany. Lubię jego szczerość i jego rażące pytania. Lubię jego śmiech i sposób w jaki drażni się z ludźmi bez ranienia ich. Lubię to jak pije czarną kawę i zrobiłby wszystko dla swojej rodziny. Lubię jego lojalność względem przyjaciół.

\- To pewnie wystarczy - przerywa Louis, nie będąc w stanie zmniejszyć poziomu zażenowania w swoim żołądku. To raczej ciężkie, myśli, słuchać dobrych rzeczy o sobie samym, kiedy on może wymyślić jakieś pięć.

\- Nie lubisz słuchać jak Harry o tobie mówi?

Louis uśmiecha się. - Jestem trochę narcystyczny, ale to trochę innej, kiedy zaczynasz słuchać o sobie rzeczy, o których nie myślałeś, że ktoś może je lubić. Jak to jak piję kawę - mówi, przekrzywiając swoją głowę w stronę Harry’ego, zarabiając od niego kolejny uśmiech.

Julia kiwa głową. - Słyszenie takich rzeczy o sobie może być intensywne. Szczególnie, gdy nie widzisz ich w sobie samym. Wymienisz kilka rzeczy, które lubisz w Harrym?

Louis kiwa głową, a potem się zatrzymuje tak samo jak Harry. Nie jest pewien czy to z tego samego powodu, ale jest przytłoczony ogromem zadania wyjaśnienia tego dlaczego lubi Harry’ego. Nagle lista robi się zbyt długa i nie jest pewien odpowiednich słów.

\- To ciężkie, prawda? - Pyta Harry, czytając w jego myślach. - Naprostowanie swoich myśli.

\- Tak - mówi Louis, śmiejąc się. - Mam na myśli, że nie myślisz, że mam problem z wymyśleniem rzeczy, mam ich zbyt wiele.

\- Podaj nam te z wierzchu swojej głowy - mówi Julia, nigdy nie jest niecierpliwa, ale zależy jej na tym, by wszystko szło.

\- Racja. - Louis kiwa głową i liże swoją wargę. - Lubię śmiech Harry’ego, sposób w jaki eksploduje. Lubię to jak ciężko pracuje i to jak naprowadza wszystko na właściwe tory zarówno profesjonalnie jak i personalnie. - Louis patrzy na Harry’ego i widzi, że ten mocno wpatruje się w ziemię. Wyobraża sobie, że wyglądał podobnie, kiedy Harry mówił.

\- Lubię jak opowiada złe kawały i nosi kolorowe skarpetki. Lubię jego pełną kolekcję kwiatowych spodni i koszulek i jak słucha swoją całą twarzą. Lubię jak mnie słucha, nawet, kiedy mamroczę. Nawet jeśli pieprzę głupoty.

Dzielą uśmiech i chociaż Louis wie, że może iść dalej, Julia kończy ćwiczenie z cichym. - Dobrze.

\- Lubię jak pary to robią - mówi. - To przypomina, że partner jest w stanie zobaczyć w tobie dobre rzeczy, nawet jeśli ty nie widzisz ich w sobie samym. To ważne, aby przypominać sobie co lubicie, by trzymać te myśli, szczególnie gdy krzyżują się z tym czego w sobie nie lubicie. To - mówi z uśmiechem, kiedy się spinają - pasuje bardziej do innej sesji, nie dla tak świeżego związku.

Louis relaksuje się, wypuszczając powietrze ze swoich płuc, kiedy słyszy że Harry robi to samo. - Jak idą rzeczy z fizyczną bliskością? - Pyta Julia i właśnie wtedy obydwoje zasysają powietrze.

\- Niczego nie zrobiliśmy - mówi Harry, nim Louis cokolwiek może.

Julia powoli kiwa głową. - A chcieliście tego? Było pragnienie?

Louis od razu myśli o grze Knicksów i o nocy w spa i o nocy po tym jak wyszli z obiadu u Nialla i Zayna. Przez wszystkie trzy noce rozważał co się stanie jako następne, niepewny co to może zawierać. - Tak sądzę - mówi, zbiegając się z Harry’ego. - Tak.

\- Myślę, że niesamowicie się zbliżyliśmy emocjonalnie - mówi Louis w wyjaśnieniu i jako wymówkę od odwrócenie swojego policzka ostatniej nocy. Nawet nie wie czy Harry to pamięta, ale czuje, że musi się bronić. - Jesteśmy ze sobą bardziej otwarci na nasze uczucia i myślę, że to umocniło naszą więź.

\- Ale jesteśmy bardzo wycofani, jeśli chodzi o rozmawianie o fizycznej intymności - mówi Harry, zerkając na Louisa, ale mówiąc do Julii. - Rozmawialiśmy jedynie o tym czy powinniśmy się pocałować i jak to się stanie.

\- To dobrze - mówi Julia. - Otwarty dialog jest dobry. Czego się boicie w fizycznej intymności?

\- Zagrożenia naszej przyjaźni - mówi Harry, kładąc dłonie na kolanach. - Ciężko jest wrócić, jeśli pójdzie się za daleko.

Julia kiwa głową. - Zgoda, ryzykujecie całą waszą przyjaźń, robiąc to. Nie powiedziałabym żeby seks zwiększał to ryzyko. - To trochę jak wyrzucenia na nich kubła zimnej wody, Louis mruga szybko, próbując pozostać opanowanym. - Boicie się, że zranicie siebie nawzajem? Będziecie od siebie zbyt wiele fizycznie oczekiwać? Że okaże się, że nie ma między wami takiej chemii?

Obydwoje są przez chwilę cicho, nim Louis przemawia. - Obecnie, najbardziej boję się o to, że go zranię - mówi Louis, jakby Harry nie siedział obok niego. - Boję się, że zranię również siebie. Seks podwyższa wiele emocji.

\- To zawsze jest ryzykowne, prawda? - Harry patrzy w tym czasie prosto na Louisa, ignorując Julię. - Możesz spieprzyć związek w każdej chwili bez względu na to czy z kimś śpisz czy nie. Czy go pocałujesz czy nie. Nie możesz wybrać jak chronić ludzi.

\- To trochę inne - mówi Louis, wzruszając ramionami. Wspomnienie przez Harry’ego pocałunku może oznaczać, że pamięta więcej, niż powiedział. - To wydaje się być dla nas poważną decyzją do podjęcia. Dobra?

Harry trzepocze swoimi rzęsami, kiedy mruga, prawie jakby chciał przewrócić oczami, a potem patrzy znowu na Julię z pokerową twarzą. Coś kolczastego osiada w żołądku Louis, coś jakby powiedział za dużo.

Po ich sesji, Harry wychodzi raczej szybko tłumacząc się bólem głowy, kiedy zakłada z powrotem swoje okulary. Louis pozwala mu iść bez kłótni, czując się wystarczająco wyczerpanym emocjonalnie po sesji. Nie może uwierzyć, że mieli całą rozmowę o fizycznej intymności, a ignorowali fakt, że prawie się pocałował. Nie może uwierzyć, że jego mózg wciąż odtwarza ten prawie pocałunek, kiedy Harry może go nawet nie pamiętać. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni nie może uwierzyć, że naprawdę to robi.


	13. Rozdział 5.1

“To be young and in love in New York City,

To not know who I am but still know that I’m good

Long as you’re here with me.

To be drunk and in love in New York City,

Midnight into morning coffee

Burning through the hours talking.”

Lauv - “I Like Me Better”

SOBOTA ~Dzień 18

\- Czy to będzie dziwne, jeśli tylko tak jakby się umawiamy?

\- Nie.

\- To pewnie będzie dziwne.

Louis zatrzymuje się na chodniku przed Mandarin Oriental Hotel i odwraca się do Harry’ego. - Dlaczego to ma być dziwne?

Harry liże swoje wargi, trzymając swoje dłonie. - Tu będą twoi przyjaciele.

\- Ludzie, z którymi pracuje - poprawia Louis. - Nie nazwałbym ich przyjaciółmi.

Harry zwęża oczy, więc Louis to porzuca. Ulica już jest zatłoczona jak to w piątkową noc i wolałby dostać się do baru zamiast kłócić się na chodniku. Poza tym dzisiaj jest Fleetwood Mac, nie powinni się kłócić o jakąś bzdetę.

\- To są ludzie, którzy znają ciebie, ale nie znają mnie - mówi Harry. - Zdecydowanie będą myśleli, że jesteśmy dziwni, jeśli wyjaśnimy im, że jesteśmy razem, ale nie naprawdę. Nie chcę cię również unikać przez całą noc jakbyśmy byli tylko przyjaciółmi.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy przewraca oczami, a potem idzie dalej, trzymając otwarte drzwi do lobby. Zgoda, kiedy dostał zaproszenie żeby iść do baru M.O. przed koncertem to się wahał, właściwie to nawet Harry nie chciał iść. Z drugiej strony, Harry powiedział, że będzie zabawnie póki nie wyszli z metra pięć minut temu i nie zaczął odmrażać sobie stóp.

\- To mnie nie unikaj - mówi Louis, wzruszając ramionami, kiedy idą po marmurowej podłodze do windy, ich buty cicho się poruszają. Louis ma na sobie czarne jeansy, brązowe buty i czarną kurtkę, a Harry ma jeansy, czarne buty i szary sweter.

\- Naprawdę chcesz żebyśmy dzisiaj byli tylko przyjaciółmi? - Pyta Harry, kiedy wsiadają do windy.

Louis przyciska guzik z napisem M.O.. - Co? Kiedy to powiedziałem?

Harry krzyżuje swoje ramiona, między nimi jest jakieś 50 centymetrów, kiedy winda prowadzi ich na górne piętro. - Nie powiedziałeś, ale tego oczekujesz. Nie chcesz mieszać swoich znajomych z czterdziestodniowym chłopakiem, rozumiem.

Jeśli Louis słyszy dobrze to wychwytuje nutkę zranienia w głosie Harry’ego. Wzdycha, kiedy winda oznajmia ich przybycie. W chwili, gdy drzwi się otwierają, zmniejsza dystans pomiędzy nimi i chwyta dłoń Harry’ego, łącząc ich palce i ściskając je. - Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, spotykamy się - mówi, unosząc swój podbródek kiedy drzwi się otwierają. - Ci ludzie mnie nie obchodzą, ty mnie obchodzisz. Nie chciałbym cię stawiać w dziwnym miejscu, ale raczej bym wolał żebyś był dzisiaj moim chłopakiem niż przyjacielem.

Wargi Harry’ego są rozdzielone w ciszy, a potem oddaje uścisk na dłoni Louisa. - Racja. W porządku.

To się odwraca, nikt nawet nie kwestionuje ich związku, kiedy Harry i Louis trzymają się za ręce. Po prostu przedstawiają się Harry’emu, a potem idą w stronę baru po nki.drinki. Harry prowadzi, zaciskając swój chwyt na dłoni Louisa, więc nie mogą się rozdzielić. Zamawia tequilę z limonką, a Louis bierze whiskey, kiedy próbuje wskazać swoich pracowników i wyjaśnić tak wiele biurowych plotek ile tylko może, nim zmuszeni są do wrócenia do grupy.

\- Czekaj - szepcze Harry, kiedy biorą swoje napoje. - Ten blondyn spał z iloma osobami w pomieszczeniu?

\- Z trzema - mówi Louis, biorąc łyk. - I przyznaję się, że poszliśmy razem na jedną randkę.

\- Co? - Brwi Harry’ego są złączone.

\- Ponad rok temu - mówi Louis, próbując się nie uśmiechać na niezadowolone spojrzenie Harry’ego. - Obydwoje uznaliśmy, że nie było tak świetnie i nic się nie wydarzyło.Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ich dłonie wciąż są złączone, Louis ściska tę Harry’ego i przebiega kciukiem po jego knykciach. To wydaje się go uspokoić, kiedy kiwa głową, a potem pozwala zaprowadzić się Louisowi z powrotem do grupy.

Wybór, aby trzymać się za ręce publicznie wydaje się być pewnym zaproszeniem na wieczór: delikatny krok w stronę czegoś więcej. Kończą trzymając się za ręce przez godzinę, którą spędzają przy barze, chociaż nie przez cały czas, ponieważ obydwoje są zbyt towarzyscy, by być w jednym miejscu. Nawet Harry, który martwił się, że będzie to dziwne, normalnie rozmawia.

Louis jak najbardziej stara się być zainteresowany historiami o żonach i mężach swoich współpracowników, ale czasami zamiast tego Harry przyciąga jego uwagę. To jak się śmieje albo jak się pochyla nad czyimś uchem, gdy coś do kogoś mówi, to jak słucha, kiedy ludzie mówiąc i kiwa głową razem z ich słowami. Louis myśli, że to takie umyślne, uważne, a kiedy Harry spotyka wzrok Louisa murga albo wysyła mu minę, nie odciągając się od rozmowy, która prowadzi. A kiedy wracają do siebie, ich dłonie są bezpiecznie złączone pomiędzy nimi jako ciche zapewnienie.

Tuż przed rozpoczęciem koncertu, grupa udaje się do windy, aby pójść na miejsce. Louis kończy ściśnięty w rogu z Harrym przed sobą, ich twarzę są kawałek od siebie. - Przytulnie - szepcze Louis, unosząc brwi, kiedy ktoś nowy wsiada do windy przez co Harry jest jeszcze bliżej.

Wiele razy dotknął Harry’ego podczas ich przyjaźni, ale teraz może poczuć jego kolana, uda i biodra w tym samym czasie. Nawet jego brzuch jest przyciśnięty do Louisa, ich żebra poruszają się obok siebie z każdym oddechem. Może wyczuć tequilę w oddechu Harry’ego, wodę kolońską, którą popsikana jest skóra na jego szyi. Może zobaczyć nawet malutkie włoski na jego podbródku, które ominął podczas golenia. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tej bliskości z uśmiechem, jego oczy wędrują w górę i w dół twarzy Louisa, kiedy winda jedzie w stronę lobby. Zatrzymuje się z łoskotem i Louis nie może być pewien czy to przez to czy intencjonalnie, kiedy wargi Harry’ego przyciskają się do jego czoła.

Wychodzą z windy dzieląc niewinne uśmiechy, kiedy Louis sięga po dłoń Harry’ego. Przebiega kciukiem po jego knykciach, co już się stało jego sposobem, kiedy ich palce są złączone w ten sposób.

~*~

Louis nie wie czy może przywołać jakąś lepszą noc niż ta obecna, kiedy wykrzykuje z całych sił słowa swojej ulubionej piosenki, tańcząc z Harrym w swoim rzędzie i kołysząc swoimi siedzeniami, pijąc większą ilość piwa, niż prawdopodobnie powinien, jego twarz prawie boli od takiego uśmiechania się.

Trzymanie się za dłonie jest trochę wzmożone na koncercie, okręcając Harry’ego lub łapiąc go wokół talii, wkładanie dwóch palców do przedniej kieszeni jego jeansów, kiedy się kołyszą, ręce Harry’ego na jego barkach. To wszystko jest zwyczajne i nieprzemyślanie, dopóki Louis nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że robi się nerwowo, kiedy zastanawia się czy powinni robić takie rzeczy. Tak jakby Harry mógł wyczuć budujące napięcie, zabiera ramię z barków Louisa, aby przykryć jego dłoń, ściskając ją i nie puszczając jej, jego oczy są wciąż skupione na scenie przed nimi.

Tak szybko jak zespół opuszcza scenę, w tłumie powstaje zamieszanie, to tak jakby w żołądku każdego były bąbelki szampana, kiedy zastanawiają się gdzie teraz pójść, jak przedłużyć wysoki poziom jak na tym koncercie. - Idziemy do 230 Fifth w śródmieście - mówi jeden z kolesi w ich grupie, kiedy zaczynają brać swoje kurtki. - Widzimy się tam?

\- Jasne - mówi Harry, nim Louis może go w ogóle zapytać czy chce, jego zarumienione policzki akcentują jego uśmiech.

\- To bar na dachu - mówi, kiedy Louis pyta, ich dłonie ocierają się o siebie, kiedy idą wzdłuż rzędu. - Robiliśmy tam raz sesję latem i było wspaniale. Nie wiem jak to wygląda w lutym.

\- Pewnie chłodno - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się przez ramię, kiedy przechodzą pojedynczo przez drzwi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mają zewnętrzne grzejniki - mówi Harry, marszcząc nos.

Tłum wypycha ich na zewnątrz, więc Louis sięga po dłoń za nim, czekając aż palce Harry’ego są połączone z nim, zanim idą do śródmieścia, reszta tuż za nimi.

~*~

230 Fifth ma tak właściwie pewne rozwiązanie na zimowe miesiące, które odkryli, gdy tam przyszli. Cały dach został pokryty gigantycznymi, czystymi, plastikowymi bańkami. Każda z nich jest podgrzewana i pasuje do stołów i komfortowych ławek. - Wyglądają jak igloo - mówi Harry, kiedy zsynchronizowanie przekrzywiają głowy na bok, by mieć lepszy widok.

\- Myślę, że pingwiny byłyby dobrym dodatkiem - mówi poważnie Louis, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry się śmieje.

Jest zbyt zimno, by zbyt długo się wpatrywać i szybko lokują się w igloo/bańce, ale trzymają się z innymi ludźmi z ich grupy i wślizgują się do wewnątrz. Wnętrze jest ciepłe, a całe ciało Louisa się relaksuje, po tym chłodnym spacerze. On i Harry kradną jedno z siedzeń z tyłu stołu, ich uda są ciasno do siebie przyciśnięte, kiedy przychodzi reszta grupy.

\- Czuję jakbym zaraz miał skończyć na twoich kolanach - szepcze Harry prosto do ucha Louisa, kiedy do stolika przychodzi kolejna para. Louis śmieje się i ma nadzieję, że to ukryło dreszcz przechodzący mu po kręgosłupie, jego umysł nie jest do końca pewien czy spowodowane to było głosem Harry’ego czy jego słowami.

Grupa pozostaje razem przez kilka rund drinków, nim nabuzowanie po koncercie zaczyna znikać, a wychodzi wykończenie. Harry robi się coraz cichszy, głównie słucha rozmów Louisa z parą po ich lewej, dodając komentarze i relaksując swoją wagę na boku Louisa. Jego dłoń jest pod stołem na kolanie Louisa, jego palce wybijają nieznany rytm na wnętrzu jego uda. To wydaje się takie komfortowe, że Louis zapomina, iż powinien być zmartwiony i zamiast tego pozwala sobie się zrelaksować.

\- Powinniśmy iść? - Pyta Louis, kiedy część grupy wyszła, a reszta zaczyna się zastanawiać gdzie teraz pójść.

Harry spotyka oczy Louisa. - Myślę, że bym zasnął, gdybym został tutaj dłużej.

Louis śmieje się i unosi swoje ramię, więc Harry siedzi prosto. - Nie wiem czy to dozwolone w igloo.

Harry wzdycha i przekrzywia swoją szyję na bok. - W takim razie lepiej chodźmy.

Żegnają się z grupą chociaż prawie każdy wstaje, by przytulić Harry’ego na pożegnanie, jego urok pozostawia efekt. Louis próbuje zmniejszyć dumę, która zaczyna promieniować pod jego żebrami. To nie tak, że nie wiedział o tym, że Harry jest przyciągający, ale jest coś w tym, że Harry wybrał go jako przyjaciela, jako randkę przez co jego ego zaczyna rozpościerać skrzydła.

Przed wejściem już jest linia taksówek i obydwoje wślizgują się na tylne siedzenia z niewypowiedzianą zgodą na dzielenie jej, wszystkie światła mrugają jak oszalałe.

\- Hej - mówi Harry, kiedy ruszają, jego głos jest cichy.

Louis odciąga swój wzrok od okna z równie cichym. - Hej.

\- Dzięki za dzisiaj - mówi Harry. Jego dłoń spoczywa na środkowym siedzeniu, tak jak w zeszłym tygodniu ich małe palce delikatnie się dotykają.

\- Oczywiście - mówi Louis, poruszając swoją dłonią, by była na tej Harry’ego. - Wszystkiego najlepszego. Jeszcze raz.

\- Najlepszy prezent urodzinowy na świecie - mówi Harry. Jego głos wciąż jest cichy: jakby ta rozmowa była tylko dla nich, nie dla kierowcy. - Swoją drogą moja siostra jest na ciebie wkurzona.

\- Co? - Louis śmieje się na te słowa. - Co zrobiłem?

\- Powiedziała, że nikt nie miał szans pobić Fleetwood Mac swoim prezentem urodzinowym.

Louis zaciska swoje wargi i wzrusza ramionami. - Może gdyby naprawdę mocno próbowali.

Harry śmieje się, a Louis nie przegapia sposobu w jakim jego oczy opadają na jego usta, nim spotyka jego wzrok. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy to dzisiaj zrobił, a Louis ponownie myśli o czwartkowej nocy po jego urodzinach. Jeśli prawie pocałunek był intencjonalny albo pomyłką, to czy Harry też teraz o tym myśli jak Louis.

\- Co by się stało gdybyśmy się pocałowali? - Pyta Louis głośno i bez zawahania, jego umysł sam wypycha te słowa.

\- Świat by się skończył - odpowiada od razu Harry.

\- Jestem poważny - mówi Louis, przełykając.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Nie wiem. Pewnie nic.

\- Pomocne? - Mówi delikatnie Louis.

\- Dlaczego?

Tym razem Louis wzrusza ramionami i wraca do wyglądania przez okno. - Po prostu się zastanawiam dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiliśmy. Co nas powstrzymuje.

Następuję cisza, która wydaje się być bańką na tylnych siedzeniach, a Louis oczekuje, że ta pęknie pod naciskiem ciszy, nim Harry sam to robi. - Próbowałem cię pocałować - mówi. - A ty się odwróciłeś.

Louis nie gra głupiego ani nie udaje, że nie wie o co Harry’emu chodzi, jakby nie odtwarzał tego momentu od ostatnich dwóch dni. - Nie byłem pewien czy to pamiętasz - mówi szczerze/

Harry nie nie mówi ani się nie porusza, a kiedy Louis w końcu przestaje patrzeć za okno, znajduje wzrok Harry’ego dokładnie na jego kolanach. Dlaczego, zastanawia się Louis to zawsze on dodaje goryczy pod koniec ich perfekcyjnego wieczoru. To tak jakby walczył z szczęśliwymi wspomnieniami w próbie powstrzymania go przed zbytnim przywiązaniem, jakby budował wokół siebie ściany, aby przed czymś się obronić.

Stara się nie powiedzieć ‘O mój Boże’ na głos, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego o co chodzi. Łączy kropki z tymi samymi słowami Harry’ego z wieczoru w kąpielach. Louis jest odporny na wpuszczenie go, na pozwolenie przyznania, że lubi Harry’ego. To on stoi na drodze ich każdemu ruchowi.

Nagle słowa jak lęk, porzucenie, zażenowanie pulsują w neonowych kolorach na tyle jego umysłu. Wszystkie rzeczy jakie zaryzykuje, gdy pozwoli sobie zakochać się w Harrym. Studiuje profil bruneta, jego rzęsy, gdy mruga, a potem patrzy na ich dłonie, pozwala sobie poczuć zimny metal pierścionków Harry’ego pod swoim palcami.

Bierze głęboki wdech, pozwala swojej klatce piersiowej się napuszyć od ciśnienia w swoich płucach, a potem mówi. - Hej - na wydechu. Jego ‘hej’ jest głośniejsze niż to Harry’ego z chwili wcześniej, siła jego oddechu unosi oktawę.

Harry odrywa wzrok, a jego spojrzenie jest zmęczone. Louis przełyka, wiedząc że jego reputacja dla dni takich jak te przez ostatnie 18 dni nie jest za dobra, dosadne pytanie, by zadać kolczaste zaklęcie, realność wiąże się z obserwacją, która zabiera magię z możliwości.

Tym razem Louis nie ma nic do powiedzenia, a nawet kiedy rozdziela swoje usta, żadne słowa z nich nie wychodzą. Zamiast tego kierownictwo przejmuje jego ciało, jego palce zaciskają się na dłoni Harry’ego, aby ją trzymać, druga dłoń przekracza dystans pomiędzy nimi i łapie jego szczękę. Harry ostrożnie go ogląda, ale się nie rusza, kiedy Louis kładzie wnętrze swojej dłoni na jego twarzy, jego kciuk znajduje się na koniuszku ust.

\- Hej - mówi ponownie, przełyka, kiedy zauważa zawahanie w oczach Harry’ego.

\- Cześć - mówi Harry, a jego głos trzyma każdy nerw i obawę Louisa.

Louis przesuwa językiem po swojego dolnej wardze, a potem pochyla się, jego pas jest przyciśnięty do jego klatki piersiowej. Na początku Harry się nie porusza, ale w końcu zmniejsza dystans, ich wargi są do siebie przyciśnięte.

Louis zastanawiał się jak to jest całować Harry’ego. Czy to będzie niekomfortowe i suche, czy nie będą w stanie tego zrobić bez śmiania się, czy to będzie obślizgłe. Dostaje odpowiedź, a potem ponownie się gubi, kiedy pcha dalej po kolejny pocałunek.

Na początku jest to powolne, a potem szybsze, Louis przejmuje kontrolę, kiedy otwiera usta dla Harry’ego, przyciskając swój język do jego zębów, dopóki nie może oddychać. Następnie jak w piosence znowu zwalniają, rozdzielając się w zwolnionym tempie, ich wargi ledwie wydają jakiś dźwięk. Zawieszają się na chwilę, dłoń Louisa na twarzy Harry’ego, ich dłonie dotykające się na siedzeniu, ich oczy szukające w sobie odpowiedzi na pytania, których Louis nie może zadać. To tak jakby świat się zatrzymał pomimo bicia ich serc, to Louisa bije w jego klatce piersiowej w zabójczym tempie, jego płuca walczą z ścianami jego ciała o powietrze.

Głos taksówkarza przychodzi jak pinezka przebijająca balon, oczyszczenie gardła, a potem. - Jesteśmy.

Louis odsuwa się od Harry’ego, by spojrzeć przez okno, znajome chodniki i wejście do jego mieszkania. - Racja. Dzięki - mówi, nagle niepewny tego jak długo samochód stoi, jego myśl są niczym budyń, wypełnione głupie tym jakie było odczucie ust Harry’ego na swoich.

W pośpiechu, odmawia wyjścia z taksówki bez Harry’ego, odmawia zakończenia wieczoru w wykrzyczonym tempie i znakiem zapytania na końcu, morzem ‘dokąd zmierzamy’ już przebiegającym przez jego umysł. - Chcesz wpaść na drinka? - Pyta, ignorując to jak kierowca unosi się na swoim siedzeniu. Harry się waha, jego oczy są ostrożne. - Właściwie - poprawia się Louis. - Najpierw choć ze mną kupić butelkę wina, a potem zrobimy drinki.

Poprawka sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha, to mały uśmiech, a potem przygryza swoją wargę i kiwa głową. - Tak, dobrze.

~*~

Mają nieszkodliwą walkę w alejce z winem o to jakie wino wybrać, ale Harry wygrywa, kiedy odchodzi ze swoim ulubionym Cabernet i płaci, nim Louis może go złapać. Śmieją się przez całą drogę, a potem w windzie w budynku Louisa, drażniąc się ze sobą.

W mieszkaniu Louisa jest lodowato, kiedy do niego wchodzą, co jest jego własną próbą zaoszczędzenia pieniędzy. - Powiedz mi jakim cudem w plastikowej bańce na dachu było cieplej niż w twoim ekskluzywnym apartamencie - woła Harry z kuchni, kiedy Louis przewraca oczami i odkręca maksymalnie grzejnik.

\- Uspokój się, już to naprawiam - odkrzykuje Louis. Przyciąga kanapę bliżej kaloryfera i to tak znajduje go Harry, kiedy powraca z butelką wina i dwoma kieliszkami.

\- Och nie, nie zapisałem się do funduszu remontowego - zauważa Harry, wciąż mając na sobie puszysty płaszcz z futerkiem.

\- Zamknij się - mówi Louis, śmiejąc się z jego słów i trochę bardziej przesuwając kanapę. Odzyskał energię po tym jak był zmęczony w 230 Fifth. To pomieszanie nerwów, zmieszania, seksualnej energii i pożądania. Silny koktajl jak na północ w sobotę.

\- Zamknij się - powtarza Harry, jakby czuł tą samą energię.

Louis ściąga swoją kurtkę i rzuca ją na fotel, Harry robi to samo, kiedy mówi komentarze o zamarzaniu. - Chcesz sweter? - Mówi w końcu Louis, chociaż śmiech przerywa jego oskarżający ton.

\- Nie - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się. - Grzejnik pewnie sprawi, że niedługo będę się pocił.

Louis przewraca oczami i skopuje swoje buty, kiedy siada z jednym podniesionym kolanem i płasko stopą na kanapie. Harry odwzorowuje jego pozycję, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że żaden nie nalał wina, a potem komentuje, iż to on wszystko musi robić, gdy pochyla się, by otworzyć butelkę. Trochę jego zuchwałość opada, kiedy Louis podaje mu kieliszki z uśmiechem, nim opada na kanapę i wzdycha.

\- Więc to twoje ulubione czerwone? - Pyta Louis, kręcąc swoim kieliszkiem i daje sobie chwilę, nim go kosztuje. - Zakręcone.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Lubię jak mówisz to jakby było wadą. To przystępne.

\- Równość której szukam we wszystkich winach - mówi poważnie Louis. Bierze łyka i kiedy większość jego nerwów się kończy, jego usta wciąż wydają się śpiewać imię Harry’ego, udaje mu się docenić suchy smak i wypełnienie całego ciała, kiedy przełyka. - Lubię to - mówi.

\- Nawet jeśli jest zakręcone? - Pyta Harry, nie spuszczając wzrok z Louisa kiedy pije.

\- Tak - mówi, zaciskając swoje wargi.

Dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia, jego umysł ma jeden kierunek, którego nie moe zmienić. Połowa jego umysłu jest cyniczna, mówiąc mu, że musi być zbyt dramatyczny całowaniem Harry’ego, że pewnie jego krew buzuje od adrenaliny, a nie z jakiejś nieznajomej jednostki, której nie potrafi nazwać. Druga połowa nie chce się zamknąć na temat ponownego pocałowania Harry’ego, smakowania jego warg, oddychania nim, dowiedzenia się czy za drugim razem będzie to tak samo dobre jak za pierwszym.

Zbyt późno zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry zadał mu pytanie, aby zrozumieć co to było, jego oczy są skupione na jego ustach, z których wydobywają się nieznane słowa. - Przepraszam, co? - Pyta, czując wypieki na swoich policzkach, sprawiając że Harry musi się powtarzać.

Harry uśmiecha się, jakby wiedział, że Louis jest w tej chwili na innej planecie. - Pytałem tylko jaka była twoja ulubiona piosenka dzisiejszego dnia?

Louis mruga dwukrotnie, próbując zdać sobie sprawę z tego o czym mówi, nim przypomina sobie koncert, a potem nagle jęczy, bo jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?! - Myślę, że ‘Go Your Own Way’ była moja - mówi Louis, kiedy jego mózg wraca na prawdziwe tory. - To dziwne, ale coś w tym wydaje się być wielkiego.

Harry kiwa głową. - Moja to ‘Songbird’, ponieważ jak małe się to dzisiaj wydawało. Jakby było szeptem wśród innych głośniejszych piosenek, wiesz? Kocham to.

Louis uśmiecha się, przypominając sobie sposób w jaki on i Harry kołysali się do tego, to jak jego kciuk był przyciśnięty do biodra Harry’ego. Zastanawia się czy Harry pamięta cokolwiek z tego czy był za bardzo skupiony na artyście niż na kolesiu, który go trzymał. Nie żeby Louis mógł go za to winić.

Zapada ponownie cisza, kiedy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to on powinien podtrzymać tą rozmowę to jest już za późno. Harry unosi się i bierze kolejny łyk swojego wina, jego oczy wciąż są na Louisie. Louis przełyka swoje własne wino i kręci kieliszkiem w swojej dłoni. Język Harry’ego jest widoczny przy ustach, a Louis studiuje jego gardło, kiedy przełyka, pulsowanie na jego żuchwie, kiedy przyciska zęby razem.

W pośpiechu Louis czuje, że nie może siedzieć w miejscu. Stara się ze wszystkich sił, wstrzymuje swój oddech i liczy do dziesięciu, aby nie rozłożyć się na całej sofie i kolanach Harry’ego. Wszystkie te neonowe słowa z taksówki wydają się zgubić w pośpiechu i teraz po prostu chce ust Harry’ego na swoich bez limitów, bez żadnych pytań.

Jego wysiłki spływają na marne i zaczyna czuć jak wibruje każdy kawałek jego skóry, kiedy próbuje pokazać trochę powściągliwości. Harry patrzy na niego jakby wiedział, jego usta delikatnie się unoszą w kącikach, kiedy bierze kolejny łyk, jego oczy nigdy nie opuszczają Louisa. Louis bierze łyk wina, co odwraca się bardziej w haust. Z ledwością przełyka, otwiera swoje usta, by zapytać o coś, cokolwiek, ale słowa nigdy z nich nie wychodzą.

Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć to znika, kiedy Harry zmniejsza odległość między nimi na kanapie, a ich kieliszki stykają się w tym samym czasie, gdy spotykają się ich usta. Wino zostaje zapomniane kiedy się całują, buzująca energia pod skórą Louisa doskonale pasuje do tej samej energii pod skóra Harry’ego.

To nowe i ekscytujące, kiedy ich języki są przyciśnięte do siebie, kiedy Louis unosi swoją twarz, by mieć lepszy kąt, kiedy Harry wydycha delikatnie powietrze. Umysł Louisa nie może zawładnąć chwilą jako całością, zamiast tego dostrzega smak wina na języku Harry’ego, a potem obejmuje dłonią jego policzek i czuje siłę w jego ustach. Potem nadchodzi moment przejrzystości, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że całował swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale to szybko zostaje zmyte, kiedy Harry delikatnie przygryza swoją dolną wargę, co mogłoby być pomyłką, oprócz tego, że krew Louisa faluje w odpowiedzi.

Fala nadchodzi z ponownym stuknięciem się ich kieliszków i obydwoje się odsuwają, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana. Louis bierze obydwa kieliszki i kładzie je na stoliku do kawy, nim się odwraca. Kładzie swoją drugą nogę na kanapie i zjeżdża nią na bok, nim przyciąga Harry’ego bliżej, więc Harry zajmuje miejscem pomiędzy jego kolanami i udami.

\- Gdzie byliśmy? - Szepcze Louis, jego dłoń przebiega przez włosy Harry’ego, jego umysł jest mieszanką dziwności i obcej chęci zawiązania. Harry uśmiecha się, mała rzecz, a potem ich wargi ponownie się łączą i tylko to wydaje się mieć znaczenie.

Wydają się szybko uczyć, patrząc na to, że nigdy się w taki sposób nie dotykali, ich zęby niezręcznie się o siebie obijają, tylko po to, by zostać przykrytymi przez ich uśmiechy, kiedy próbują dalej zrobić to lepiej. Tym razem pasują perfekcyjnie, Louis mruczy podczas pocałunku. Lubi sposób w jaki waga Harry’ego jest przyciśnięta do jego klatki piersiowej, ramiona Harry’ego go obejmują i trzyma się jednym ramieniem na kanapie. Lubi to jak Harry wydaje małe dźwięki podczas pocałunku; małe rzeczy, które by pominął, gdyby nie byli w ciszy; westchnienia i jęki.

Jest coś w tym, że czują się całkowicie komfortowo pomimo nowości sytuacji. Jakby ich skrzypiące zęby były żartem a nie faux pas, Harry klęczy przy udach Louisa, kiedy próbuje ustawić się bardziej komfortowo, zostawiając pokój ze śmiechem a nie niezręcznością. Pomimo znania siebie w taki sposób, Louis czuje lekkość trzymania swoich dłoni z fajerwerkami w swoim brzuchu.

Louis jest tym, który jako pierwszy zaczyna zwiedzać, lekko ciekawy. Spowalnia pocałunek do małych ruchów, a potem całuje kącik ust Harry’ego, następny składa nieco niżej, kolejny obok szczęki. Tworzy delikatną ścieżkę na krzywiźnie twarzy Harry’ego do wrażliwego miejsca za jego uchem, a potem w dół szyi. Zamyka oczy i wędruje językiem po znajdujących się tam mięśniach, każdy motyl w jego żołądku rozpościera skrzydła i trzepocze nimi.

Jakaś jego część wciąż czeka aż Harry go zatrzyma, aż zejdzie z kolan Louisa i odwoła całą tą rzecz. Część niego czeka aż sam zrobi to samo. To się nie zdarza. Zamiast tego czuje jak Harry się relaksuje, kiedy całuję tą samą ścieżkę z powrotem i wraca ponownie do jego ust. Harry wydaje się mięknąć, jego oddech robi się częsty, a jego serce wali pomiędzy ich ubraniami, jedyna oznaka, że jeszcze nie zasnął.

Louis wraca do jego warg, jakby były domem, z łatwością delikatnie go całując, kiedy pozwala przycisnąć swoją dłoń do jego szyi, zakręca dłuższe włosy tam rosnące na swoje palce. To stłumione fajerwerki i bąbelki szampana, kiedy robią to powoli, póki nie przestają, ich nosy się dotykają, kiedy próbują złapać oddech.

\- Powinienem iść - mówi najpierw Harry.

Louis czuje lęk i dostaje gorących potów, kiedy pochyla się, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym. Jego oczy najpierw wędrują gdzie indziej, zaczerwieniona skóra na żuchwie Harry’ego i wokół jego ust od nacisku skóry Louisa, to co czasami ma, gdy całkowicie się ogoli. - W porządku? - Pyta Louis, zawsze się wydaje używać tych dwóch słów przy nim.

Harry uśmiecha się, nie ma w tym nic wymuszonego, kiedy kąciki jego oczu unoszą się w kącikach. - Tak. - Przełyka i przenosi swoje dłonie z kanapy na szyję Louisa, jego kciuki lądują na krzywiznach jego szczęki. Oczy Louisa spotykają ostrożnie te Harry’ego, cząstka nerwów związanych z tą całą rzeczą przerwie to całe bulgotanie. Potem Harry się pochyla i całujego, delikatnie i powoli - znowu, to takie nowe w schemacie eksperymentów z ostatniej godziny. - Jest w porządku - mówi Harry, kiedy się odsuwa.

\- To dobrze - mówi Louis, jego język jest przyciśnięty do dolnej wargi, żeby posmakować drugi raz.

\- Po prostu wiem, że powinienem wyjść teraz, kiedy wszystko jest perfekcyjne - mówi mrocznie Harry. - Przed ryzykiem, że zrobimy coś czego nie powinniśmy.

Louis kiwa głową, kiedy Harry siada, by stworzyć między nimi pewien dystans. - Tak będzie chyba najlepiej.

\- Wiem - mówi Harry, przełykając. - Jestem bardzo inteligentny.

Louis przewraca oczami, ale nic nie może poradzić na to, że się uśmiecha, kiedy Harry sięga po swój kieliszek z winem i kończy je jednym łykiem. Odkłada je ostrożnie obok Louisa, a potem wstaje. - Do zobaczenia jutro?

Louis patrzy na niego z cichym podziwem z kanapy. Jest coś roztrzepanego w jego postawie, a Louis też to czuje, więc kiwa głowa i zaciska swoje wargi. - Widzimy się w Brix na lunchu z Niallem i Zaynem, tak? - Wstaje i przeciąga się.

Harry kiwa głową, kiedy robi krok w stronę drzwi. - O jedenastej.

\- Będę tam - mówi Louis z uśmiechem.

\- Dobranoc - mówi Harry, zakładając płaszcz, który zabiera z kanapy.

\- Dobranoc - odpowiada Louis. Przyciąga Harry’ego do pocałunku, ponieważ może, delikatnie i łącząco, póki Harry nie bierze kroku w tył, aby ich od siebie odsunąć.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy wychodzi, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Louis pozwala swojemu czołu opaść na drzwi, jego uśmiech się poszerza. Zdenerwowanie buzuje w jego żebrach, ale jest tam również podekscytowanie, ryzykujący taniec, ale jedno z tych wydaje się być właściwe.

Wylewa resztę wina do kranu, kiedy jego telefon wibruje w jego tylnej kieszeni. Sprawdza to i znajduje wiadomość od Harry’ego ‘jedna z moich ulubionych nocy xx’ czeka na niego. Nic nie może na to poradzić, ale się uśmiecha.


	14. Rozdział 5.2

NIEDZIELA ~ Dzień 19

Louis leży na łóżku o wiele za długo, odtwarzając wczorajszy wieczór. To wydaje się magią za każdym razem, gdy przypomina sobie sposób w jaki się całowali na kanapie, kanapie którą widzi ze swojego łóżka. Czuje nerwy w swojej klatce piersiowej i odrobinę niepokoju na myśl o zobaczeniu Harry’ego dzisiejszego poranka, tak szybko po wczorajszej nocy. Chociaż musi go zobaczyć, upewnić się, że nadal wszystko jest w porządku, upewnić się, że nie zatracili się w chwili, niszcząc przy tym wszystko.

Nie kłopocze się prysznicem, kiedy zakłada czarne spodnie i jeansową kurtkę. Przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach, dopóki nie wyglądają w miarę przyzwoicie, a potem dzwoni po samochód. Kiedy jest w drodze, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to będzie pierwszy raz od powiedzenia prawdy Niallowi i Zaynowi, gdy ich zobaczy. To oświecenie sprawia tylko, że napięcie w jego klatce piersiowej wzrasta.

Louis jako ostatni dojeżdża do Brix, nie zajmuje mu dużo czas nim zauważa trójkę znajomych ludzi w centralnym miejscu już z mimosas w ręku. - Zaczynacie beze mnie? - Pyta, kiedy do nich podchodzi. Wszyscy wyglądają na lekko zmieszanych, a potem się uśmiechają.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi jasno Niall, lekko unosząc swój kieliszek.

\- Dobry - mówi Louis, jego usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiech, gdy patrzy na Zayna. Jego oczy lądują na Harrym pod koniec i czuje napięcie niczym niespodziewany nóż, gdy mówi - Hej - i utrzymuje wzrok z nim przez dobry moment. Przerywa to, kiedy nagle przysuwa krzesło do Harry’ego, aby usiąść. Wie, że Harry to czuł, tą iskrę. Co sprawia, że ich wczorajsza noc miała sens, zaskakując wczesnym rankiem z ich przyjaciółmi w restauracji.

Kiedy w końcu znajduje odwagę, aby ponownie spojrzeć na Nialla i Zayna, by zobaczyć czy oni też to czują, znajduje Nialla przeglądającego coś na telefonie i Zayna skanującego menu. Wydycha mocno powietrze, a potem zerka na Harry’ego, który dogłębnie go studiuje. Wygląda na zaskoczonego, spotykając wzrok Louisa i uśmiecha się szybko nim odwraca wzrok. Nagle Louis chce tylko trwać w ostatnim wieczorze, kiedy leniwie się całowali i ignorowali świat; ta realność jest przyjemniejsza od nienaturalnego poranka.

\- Więc kto jako pierwszy chce mi poopowiadać o koncercie Fleetwood Mac? - Pyta Niall, odwracając swój telefon spodem do góry. - Wiem, że obydwoje jesteście zbyt pokorni, aby o tym opowiadać, ale błagam dajcie mi jakieś szczegóły.

Louis i Harry dzielą kolejne szybkie spojrzenie, tym razem z małymi uśmiechami, nim Harry daje Niallowi dokładnie to co chce; cały koncert i tyle playlisty ile pamięta. Niall pochłania to, a Louis próbuje nie wpatrywać się w Harry’ego, kiedy czule się uśmiecha.

Zamawiają talerz donutów i słony karmel jako przystawki, nim każdy zamawia inne jajka po benedyktyńsku z głównego menu. Louis bierze z dodatkiem krabów, a Harry klasyczne, więc mogą się zamienić, by spróbować obydwu. Rozmowa między nimi wydaje się płynąć, pomimo ogromnego słonia stojącego między Harrym a Louisem. Niall jest najbardziej ordynarny, ale Louis łapie Zayna na posyłaniu mu kilku dziwnych spojrzeń. Louis zostawia je bez odwzajemnienia, chociaż wydaje się być pod nadzorem za każdym razem, kiedy przyłapuje Zayna na patrzeniu.

Louis nie dostaje szansy na porozmawianie z Harrym w samotności, a kiedy są gotowi do wyjścia, Harry ogłasza, że idzie do Hearst Tower na wielkie otwarcie tylko dla edytorów. Zayn i Niall kiwają wszechwiedząco głową, chociaż Louis nie wie czy rozumieją jak kluczowy jest Harry dla całego projektu. Z ledwością powstrzymuje ich od ponownego usiąścia, aby Harry mógł trochę więcej powiedzieć o swojej pracy.

Przed restauracją jest zawahanie, kiedy Niall woła taksówkę, a Harry rozgląda się za najbliższą stacją metra. Logicznie, Louis wie, że powinien wsiąść w samochód do swojego mieszkania, a nie wsiąść w metro jadące w przeciwnym kierunku z Harrym, ale czuje wciąż kolce między nim i Harrym, coś co sprawia, że ostatnia noc wydaje się być marzeniem i delikatnością, kiedy chce ją scementować w rzeczywistość.

Jego decyzja jest podjęta za niego, kiedy samochód pojawia się przed nimi. - Wołałeś taksówkę, Lou? - Pyta Niall. - Po prostu jedź z nami, wysadzimy cię.

Louis wciąż nie może wymyślić wiarygodnej wymówki, aby po prostu pójść z Harrym na metro, więc kiwa głową. - Tak, pewnie.

Harry uśmiecha się i macha do nich, kiedy odchodzi, a Louis musi walczyć z wielką chęcią pobiegnięcia i pocałowania go, tupnięcia nogą i ogłoszenia światu, że wymieniają się śliną i lubią to. Jednak jego wewnętrzny dorosły wygrywa i macha do Harry’ego z niemym. - Pa - kiedy Niall i Zayn wślizgują się do samochodu.

Kiedy taksówka odjeżdża patrzy na Harry’ego zza okna, ale ten nie patrzy na niego, jego oczy są przyklejone do telefonu. Louis przełyka i patrzy ponownie przed siebie, kiedy telefon wibruje mu na kolanach. Prześlizguje swoim palcem po wiadomości i próbuje się nie uśmiechać, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry wysłał mu emoji buziaka i nic poza tym. Chyba poległ z tym uśmiechaniem, ponieważ Niall pochyla się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Piszesz z słodkim chłopcem, Lou?

Zayn odpowiada za niego, niekoniecznie gorzko, ale sucho. - Stawiam na chłopaka, którego przed chwilą opuściliśmy.

Louis nie może powstrzymać swojego rumieńca, ale może trzymać swój głos w ryzach, kiedy patrzy na Zayna. - Czy właśnie nazwałeś Harry’ego słodkim? Będzie taki wniebowzięty. - Przekrzywia swoją głowę na Nialla. - Lepiej uważaj, Ni.

Zayn przewraca swoimi oczami, a Niall śmieje się razem z Louisem, kiedy taksówka przyśpiesza w centrum miasta. Przynajmniej Louis czeka aż wysiada z taksówki, nim wysyła tą samą emoji Harry’emu. Dodaje ‘powodzenia dzisiaj’ nim blokuje swój telefon.

PONIEDZIAŁEK ~ Dzień 20

Louis budzi się zbyt wcześnie w poniedziałek, za wcześnie, ponieważ wciąż jest ciemno za oknem, a jego telefon wskazuje czwartą rano. Próbuje przeczytać kilka stron książki z swojej nocnej szafki i skupić się na technikach relaksacyjnych jogi, których nauczył się kilka lat temu, ale nic z tego nie działa. Kończy zakładając bluzę i wychodząc z łóżka. Wpatruje się za okno na pustą ulicę, kiedy szarość zaczyna się przebijać przez miasto.

Z kilkoma nagłymi godzinami przed sobą, otwiera pusty dokumnet InDesign i zaczyna łączyć ze sobą przypadkowe projekty. Używa Harry’ego jako muzy i kończy z grafiką do celebrowania połowy ich eksperymentu - dwudziestego dnia. Praca jest kalendarzem z rysunkiem dla każdej daty, jedna reprezentatywna ilustracja w każdym kwadraciku. Jest pędzel, kiedy byli na terapii sztuką, maszyna z gumami i sernik przy sztuce, nowe logo Knicks z ostatniej soboty, przewód telefoniczny piętnastego dnia i cały tekst ‘Songbird’ wypełnia piątek.

Jest dość dumny, kiedy kończy. Słońce wzeszło, kiedy pracował i jego śniadanie z Harrym o ósmej jest coraz bliżej. Drukuje grafikę na jakiejś sztywnej kartce i ostrożnie wkłada ją do folderu, nim wślizguje to do swojej torby. Musi pędzić pod prysznicem i następnie ubierając się, jego poranna rutyna zostaje przyspieszona.

Spotyka Harry’ego w połowie drogi między Hearst Tower, a swoim biurem, w małej piekarni z różowym znakiem nad sobą. Jest słonecznie i chłodno, niebo jest perfekcyjnie niebieskie, dla Louisa to idealny dzień lutego. Harry stoi przed piekarnia, kiedy Louis idzie, robi coś na swoim telefonie, opierając się plecami o ścianę, gdy czeka. Prawie jakby miał szósty zmysł, podnosi wzrok, kiedy Louis się przybliża, chowając swój telefon do kieszeni swojego płaszcza i uśmiecha się. Uśmiech zmienia się w zmarszczenie, kiedy Louis staje przed nim. - Wyglądasz okropnie.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi Louis z szerokimi oczami. Dziękuję za słodki komplement.

\- Przepraszam. Miało to brzmieć jak zmartwienie. - Uśmiecha się krzywo. - W sensie, jestem zmartwiony. Wszystko w porządku?

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale uśmiecha się na słowa Harry’ego. - Zmęczony - mówi. - Ostatniej nocy spałem jakieś trzy godziny.

Harry’emu pojawia się zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami. - Dlaczego?

\- Nie mogłem spać - mówi Louis, wzruszając ramionami. - Wstałem o czwartej i nim zacząłem czuć się zmęczony, nadszedł czas na spotkanie z tobą. - Bierze krok, by wejść do środka piekarni, ale Harry się nie rusza.

\- Dlaczego nie dałeś mi znać? Byśmy to przełożyli.

Uśmiech Louisa robi się trochę większy na rozdrażnienie w głosie Harry’ego, jakby był obrażony za to, że Louis zostawił ich randkę. - Ponieważ chcę tu być - mówi Louis. - Czy to przestępstwo?

\- Nie - mówi Harry po chwili. - Po prostu nie chcę byś był chory przeze mnie, przez to, że nie śpisz wystarczająco.

\- Doceniam troskę, ale naprawdę wystarczy mi kawa i coś słodkiego.

Harry próbuje się nie uśmiechnąć, ale polega, coś co Louis uznaje za niezwykle czułe, kiedy patrzy na jego twarz.

Harry odmawia stanąć Louisowi w kolejce do kasy i kieruje go do stolika na końcu stołu, kiedy zbiera zamówienie. Louis przewraca oczami, ale docenia dodatkowy moment na wyciągnięcie karty, której zrobienie zajęło mu cały poranek. Kładzie ją ostrożnie po swojej przeciwnej stronie, na miejscu Harry’ego, a potem rozgląda się po piekarni - kafelkowe ściany, biały, papierowe kubki z czarnymi pokrywkami, niekończące się wypieki za szkłem, dopóki jego wzrok nie ląduje na Harrym przy ladzie.

Powinny być zrobione studia o tym jak Harry działa na społeczność, myśli Louis. Jest bardzo dobrze świadomy wpływu Harry’ego na świat wokół niego samym poruszaniem, ale przez ostatnie kilka tygodni Louis wpatrywał się w niego trochę bardziej, nieco bardziej to doceniając. Harry jest łatwy, jest tym czym jest. Nie zawsze jest otwartą książką, ale inni od niego tego nie oczekują, przynajmniej nie w kawiarni. Chcą jego łatwych uśmiechów i powolnej mowy, to jak słucha, jakby ich słowa były ważne, nawet jeśli się nie znają.

Chociaż Louis i tak czeka, kiedy Harry odwraca się i spogląda na niego ich wzrok spotyka się na krótką chwilę, gdy obydwoje się uśmiechają, nim brunet odwraca się, by zapłacić. Lubi to, że uśmiech Harry’ego jest inny od tego, który posłał bariście. Ten, który daje Louisowi jest dzielonym sekretem i cichymi momentami, historią liczoną w latach; tylko dla niego. Wczoraj czuł jakby musieli ukrywać to co czują, dzisiaj jest idealne zestawienie.

Ignoruje trzepotanie w swoim żołądku, kiedy Harry przechodzi przez piekarnię z tym samym uśmiechem, teraz mając dwa kubki z kawą w swoich dłoniach i dwie papierowe torebki pod swoją pachą. Harry nie spuszcza wzroku z Louisa i to jest wystarczające, by Louis przerwał kontakt wzrokowy jako pierwszy.

\- Co to? - Pyta Harry, kiedy dochodzi do brzegu stołu, jego oczy są skupione na papierze położonym na jego miejscu. Louis sięga, by wziąć od niego kubki, a Harry odkłada torebki z wypiekami.

\- Sposób w jaki zabiłem czas, gdy nie mogłem spać - bierze powolny łyk swojej kawy, kiedy oczy Harry’ego są skupione na kartce przed nim. - Szczęśliwych dwudziestu dni, H.

Harry patrzy na niego z otwartą buzią, jego oczy są łagodne. - Zrobiłeś to dla mnie?

Louis kiwa głową. - Tak. Dobry sposób, by zapamiętać tą całą rzecz, prawda?

Harry przygryza swoją wargę, kiedy ponownie patrzy na kalendarz, studiując go. - Czy to jogurt Fage?

\- Dwuprocentowy - mówi z uśmiechem. Harry kręci głową, kiedy patrzy dalej, jego kawa i ciastko są nietknięte, kiedy Louis próbuje swojego kawowego ciasta z torebki. - Podoba ci się?

\- Bardzo - mówi Harry, kiedy ponownie unosi wzrok, jego słowa są ciche niczym sekret. - Dwadzieścia dni. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Połowa - mówi Louis. - Są takie dni gdzie zdanie sobie z tego sprawy powoduje u mnie wysypkę. Teraz, mam się dobrze.

Harry wygląda tak jakby miał prychnąć, nim wybucha śmiechem. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie powiedziałeś to głośno?

Louis próbuje odtworzyć swoje słowa i chociaż myśli, że dobrze to zrobił, cichy chichot Harry’ego sprawia, że wariuje. - Tak sądzę. Dlaczego?

\- Właśnie powiedziałeś, że umawianie się ze mną powoduje u ciebie wysypkę - mówi Harry, jego głos robi się wysoki.

\- Dobra, to nie to - mówi Louis, próbując powstrzymać swój własny uśmiech. - Miałem na myśli zakończenie tego. Czasami mnie to przeraża. - Teraz wypowiedział te słowa, nie wiedząc czy powinien. Chociaż, szczerość zazwyczaj wygrywa pomiędzy ich dwójką.

\- Och, to inne - mówi Harry, jego uśmiech jest bardziej uśmieszkiem. - Schlebia mi to?

Louis zaciska swoją szczękę i kręci głową. - Zamknę się. Nauczę się języka migowego, gdzie wtedy będziemy?

\- Oczywiście, wtedy ja też nauczę się migowego - mówi Harry, jakby to było oczywiste. Sięga po swoją kawę, jego oczy wciąż są skupione na grafice Louisa przed nim.

Zostają przez godzinę i wypijają dwa kubki kawy, powolna poranna rozmowa z okazjonalnie skrajnym flirtem, uderzanie kolanami o stół i dzielenie się uśmiechami. Kiedy się zbierają, Harry trzyma ich kawy, kiedy Louis wyrzuca śmieci, a potem spotykają się przed frontowymi drzwiami, już planują jutrzejszą randkę w Trailer Parku.

\- Każdy mówi, że mają naprawdę dobre ziemniaczane krokieciki - mówi Harry, wślizgując swoją wolną dłoń do kieszeni swojego płaszcza.

\- Dokładnie to słyszałem - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się. - Chociaż ciężko jest zjebać ziemniaczane krokieciki.

\- Racja - mówi Harry z bystrym skinieniem głową. - Zwolnij trochę i odpocznij dzisiaj, dobra? Nie operuj żadnymi ciężkimi maszynami.

Louis wzdycha. - W porządku, nie będę dzisiaj jeździł firmowym buldożerem.

Harry przewraca oczami, obydwoje śmieją się cicho. Potem się zatrzymują, zostaje mniej niż trzydzieści centymetrów miejsca pomiędzy ich butami, kiedy stoją na chodniku. Louis czuje dziwną chęć naciśnięcia na jego ramiona, zaczepka w jego żołądku, kiedy jego oczy patrzą na zieleń w tych Harry’ego. Powoli zamyka swoje oczy, a kiedy je otwiera, miasto jest ciche; nic tylko otwarta twarz Harry’ego, czyste oczy i ostrożnie zaciśnięte usta. To trochę surrealistyczne, kiedy na siebie patrzą, Harry powoli mruga, kiedy Louis zupełnie zapomina o tej czynności.

Powoli, niemożliwie powoli Louis przełyka, a potem pochyla się do przodu, by zmniejszyć dystans pomiędzy ich ustami po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu czterech godzin. Wargi Louisa są przyciśnięte do tych Harry’ego jedynie przez chwilę, nim odsuwa się szybko jak porażony prądem. Czuje się jak dziecko testujące granice stawu swoimi stopami, próbując wyczuć gdzie będzie utrzymywać jego wagę, a gdzie się zapadnie. Ponownie przełyka, kiedy się prostuje, jego oczy wahają się, by spotkać te Harry’ego. Kiedy to robi, nie znajduje żadnego znaku zapaści, ale delikatność, co sprawia, że czuje ciepło w żołądku.

\- Szczęśliwych dwudziestu dni, Lou - mówi cicho Harry, a Louis kiwa głową, słowa zostają wyryte w jego umyśle, ale nie są w stanie znaleźć drogę do ust.

Dzielą ostatni uśmiech, a potem odwracają się, by pójść do swoich prac. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzi Louis jest Harry przyciskający palce do swoich własnych ust.

WTOREK ~Dzień 21

\- A potem, tak jakbym nie czekał już dwóch godzin na nasze spotkanie, napisał po prostu, że je odwołuje.

Kelner kładzie czerwony koszyk ziemniaczanych krokietów i dwa burgery, zatrzymując ię na chwilę, kiedy Louis i Harry mówią. - Dziękuję.

\- Jak się wytłumaczył? - Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy przechyla głowę.

Harry ściska koniuszek swojego nosa, kiedy kolejny kelner pojawia się z szklankami wody. - Powiedział, że zabiera swojego kota do salonu masażu.

\- Coś takiego istnieje?

\- Żebym ja to kurwa wiedział - mówi Harry, widocznie rozdrażniony. - Po prostu czuję, jakbym zmarnował cały poranek, kiedy mogłem się przygotowywać na publiczne otwarcie, a skończyłem z niczym. Teraz wiem, że będę musiał nad tym siedzieć do późna w nocy i czuję, jakbym mógł zacząć krzyczeć w każdym momencie. - Harry bierze głęboki wdech, jego oczy na chwilę się zamykają. - I tak minął mi dzień.

Louis zadał pytanie piętnaście minut temu, kiedy weszli do środka, a Harry mu odpowiadał, zatrzymując się tylko, kiedy zamawiali swoje jedzenie przy ladzie i teraz pod koniec historii. - Nie cieszysz się, że zapytałeś? - Harry uśmiecha się ciasno i unosi swoją szklankę z wodą, rozdrażnienie wciąż z niego bucha.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem - mówi Louis. - Idealnie opowiadasz dramaty.

Harry prycha i śmieje się oraz przeciera swoje oczy, nim przebiega dłońmi po swoich włosach. Razem z rozdrażnieniem jest stres, Louis odczytuje to z łatwością i chce pomóc. Po prostu nie wie jak.

\- Czuję się tak jakby zaraz jeden z tych złodziejczych gangów miał wpaść i nienawidzę tego uczucia. - Wydycha powoli i bierze krokiecika, miażdżąc go swoimi palcami, nim bierze go do ust. - Powiedziałem sobie, że nie będę jednym z tych menedżerów, którzy zaczynają krzyczeć na każdego kto znajduje się w pobliżu, ale czuję, że mogę się nim stać. Nienawidzę tego uczucia.

\- Nie jesteś taki - mówi Louis. - Jesteś sfrustrowany jednym, puszystym kolesiem, z którymi powinieneś pracować, a który zmienia twoją perspektywę całego zespołu. I masz pełne prawo do bycia sfrustrowanym, ten koleś jest kutasem, który cię zwodzi od jakiś sześciu tygodni. Co za pieprzony dupek. - Harry uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy, odkąd Louis go zobaczył, pędzącego do Trailer Parku z zatroskanym, groźnym spojrzeniem. - Pieprzyć tego gościa - mówi Louis, biorąc w końcu krokiecika z koszyka i wrzucając go do swoich ust.

\- Wiem - mówi Harry, wzdychając. - Pieprzyć go. I pieprzyć mnie, to jest cholernie dobre.

Tym razem Louis śmieje się, kiedy przeżuwa, jego oczy są szczęśliwymi gałkami. - Może ten idiota nigdy nie zaznał szczęścia ziemniaczanych krokietów z Trailer Parku - mówi Louis, kiedy bierze kolejnego.

\- Amen - mówi Harry, robiąc znak krzyża.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to w ogóle żyje dla szumu - mówi Louis. - Nawet nie tknąłem swojego burgera.

\- Mam obsesję - mówi Harry, a Louis zauważa jak stres z jego oczu zaczyna powoli znikać. - Swoją drogą, jak minął ci dzień do tej pory? Przepraszam, że zająłem dwadzieścia minut na narzekaniu na idiotę.

\- To nic - mówi Louis, kręcąc głową i ignorując zadane mu pytanie. - Możesz przy mnie narzekać ile tylko chcesz.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Myślałem o tym przez pierwszą godzinę czekania jak głupek. Jak, nie mogę się doczekać, aby powiedzieć Louisowi o tym jakie to zabawne. A potem było tylko gorzej, aż doszliśmy do punktu, gdzie wiedział, że się wściekam. - Bierze głęboki wdech i wydycha powoli. - I nawet wtedy chciałem ci powiedzieć, ponieważ jestem przekonany, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która mnie wysłucha i nie uzna pod koniec, że jestem dupkiem.

Louis śmieje się. - Cóż, dobrze myślisz - mówi.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy żuje pierwszy kęs swojego burgera. Patrzy wyczekująco na Louisa i tro zajmuję chwilę, nim ten zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że brunet czeka na swoje odpowiedzi. - Dobrze - mówi Louis od razu, kiedy przypomina sobie dlaczego Harry się wpatruje. - Mój dzień był dobry. Rano miałem spotkania, a potem konsultację. Szczerze mówiąc, czekałem aż cię zobaczę.

Harry przechyla głowę na bok. - Naprawdę? - Uśmiecha się szeroko. - Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem - mówi Louis. - Nie rozumiem tego, ale cały poranek myślałem tylko o spotkaniu z tobą i o tym jak wiele jeszcze do tego brakowało.

\- Może to krokieciki - mówi Harry, nawet jeśli jego policzki różowieją.

\- Może to towarzystwo - mówi Louis, ewidentnie zainspirowany, by ciągnąć grę.

\- Przestań - mówi Harry z rozszerzonymi oczami. - Sprawiasz, że wariuję. - Louis żuje kęs swojego burgera powoli i uśmiecha się w tym procesie. - Przestań - mówi ponownie Harry, trochę bardziej empatycznie.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteśmy chorzy z swojego powodu? - Pyta Louis, przełykając. - Dlaczego widzę cię codziennie i wciąż tego wyczekuję?

\- Mówi za siebie - mówi nonszalancko Harry, a potem uśmiecha się jak cipa, którą Louis wie, że jest.

\- Lubisz mnie - mówi Louis. - Dwadzieścia jeden dni, a ty wciąż mnie lubisz.

Harry uśmiecha się. - A ty lubisz mnie.

Louis bierze łyk wody i wykorzystuje swój czas na przełknięcie, nim uśmiecha się. - Może.

Wprawdzie Louis jest głęboko w tej rzeczy, przestał już to zaprzeczać. On i Harry są krok za przyjaźnią i może o dwa kroki przed czymś zupełnie innym. Most pomiędzy nimi jest cienki i skalisty, ale póki co im się udaje; stoją prosto.

Krokieciki znikają jako pierwsze, ale w końcu udaje im się zjeść burgery, rozmawiając o wszystkim oprócz pracy, o książce, którą czyta Harry i celu Louisa, jakim jest obejrzenie wszystkich filmów nominowanych do Oscara przed ceremonią. - Możesz oglądać ze mną - mówi Louis. - Możemy mieć leniwy weekend, o którym mówiliśmy. Możemy nic nie robić, tylko oglądać filmy i zamawiać jedzenie na wynos.

\- Dlaczego to brzmi jak majaki w gorączce a nie realność? - Pyta Harry, jego głowa spoczywa na jego pięści, kiedy rozmawiają.

Louis wyciera swoje usta, potem miażdży serwetkę i wkłada ją do koszyka z burgerem. - Zrobimy to. Obiecuję. Po prostu musimy znaleźć sobotę albo niedzielę, w która nie pracujemy. - Obydwoje śmieją się z tego, biorąc swoje płaszcze, aby wyjść.

\- Przedtem byłem taki zły - mówi Harry. - Jak naprawdę wściekły, planowałem rzucić całe pudełko z ołówkami przez pokój.

\- Pudełko z ołówkami - powtarza Louis, kiwając głową. - Bardzo intensywne i przerażające.

\- Zamknij się - mówi Harry bez jadu, kiedy stają twarzami do siebie. - Po prostu próbuję podziękować ci za lunch. Za bycie tak dobrym towarzystwem.

Louis jest zbity z tropu przez szczerość i szuka słów, gdy w końcu wypowiada. - Proszę bardzo.

Tym razem nie ma żadnej przerwy, żadnej zawieszonej chwili, jest tylko Harry biorący krok do przodu, jego dłonie opadają prosto na biodra Louisa. Teraz całują się w środku Trailer Parku. Gdy wczoraj było słodko, jest coś nurtującego w tym, że Louis przyciska się do niego, jedną dłoń zarzucając na dłoń bruneta, a drugą obejmując jego policzek, kiedy pogłębiają pocałunek. Kiedy się od siebie odsuwają, Harry stawia na nonszalancję, ale Louis widzi chaos w jego oczach. - Jeszcze raz dzięki - mówi, zakładając swój płaszcz.

Louis pomija jedno bicie serca, a potem również zakłada płaszcz. - To tak sobie teraz dziękujemy? - Unosi swoje brwi.

\- Zamknij się - mówi Harry, przechylając swoją głowę, by zostawić napiwek na stole. Koniuszki jego uszu są czerwone, a Louis jest niemożliwie podekscytowany.

Na zewnątrz ponownie się całują, trochę bardziej monotonnie na chodniku z dłońmi Louisa po bokach szyi Harry’ego, potem ześlizgują się one na łopatki aż do talii, ściskając ją lekko, nim ją puszcza. To tak jakby się testowali, całując na dworzu przy dziennym świetle i dowiadując się jak to działa. Louis jeszcze raz całuje policzek Harry’ego, a potem dzielą spojrzenie, nim niezsynchronizowanie się odwracają, by iść na metro. Bez myślenia Louis bierze dłoń Harry’ego w swoją, kiedy przechodzą przez następne skrzyżowanie. Nie jest pewien co do kurwy wyprawiają, ale wie tutaj i teraz, że dłoń Harry’ego pasuje tak, jakby miała tam być.


	15. Rozdział 5.3

\- Jak tam twój chłopak?

Louis unosi swój wzrok znad stołu. - Zayn.

Poważna twarz Zayna łagodnieje, jego oczy trzepoczą. - Co? Nie jesteście oficjalnie razem?

Louis przewraca oczami, jego ramiona wciąż są napięte. - Nie, nie jesteśmy. Spotykamy się.

\- Z intencją stania się parą?

Louis sięga po swoje nietknięte piwo i bierze powolny łyk. Myślał, że dobrym pomysłem będzie wyjście na piwo z Zaynem przed spotkaniem z Harrym, ale to sprawiło, że stresuje się jeszcze bardziej niż powinien. - Dlaczego to robisz? - Pyta na wydechu. - Nie możemy już normalnie rozmawiać?

Zayn opiera się o swoje krzesło. - Po prostu nie łapię tego, Lou. Nie odwracaj znowu pytania, dlaczego to robicie? Dlaczego zdecydowaliście, że musicie się spotykać?

Louis zwęża oczy. - Dlaczego to jest takim problemem?

\- Czy zamierzasz odpowiedzieć na jedno z moich pytań czy będziemy tak tylko krążyć wokół tematu? - Brwi Zayna się unoszą, a Louis próbuje zminimalizować napięcie w swoim ciele poprzez krótki uśmiech.

\- Po prostu chciałem się napić piwa z przyjacielem - mówi Louis. - Nie być przesłuchiwanym.

Zayn wydaje się trochę łagodnieć, kiedy bierze łyk swojego napoju. - Po prostu próbuję zrozumieć, jak sądzę. Byłeś zainteresowany H przez cały czas? Czy, dlaczego teraz?

Louis przebiega dłonią po swojej szczęce, próbując zdecydować jak odpowiedzieć. Widać, że Zayn nie planuje w najbliższym czasie zainicjować zmianę tematu. - Myślę, że to wyszło znikąd. Zgaduję, że w pewien sposób musiałem być zainteresowany, jeśli nie powiedzieć, że całkowicie. - Wzrusza ramionami i przygryza wargę. - To naprawdę fajne doświadczenie. Cieszę się, że to robimy.

\- Naprawdę fajne doświadczenie? - Zayn przechyla głowę. - Naprawdę? Tak zamierzasz to nazwać?

\- Tak - mówi Louis, delikatnie podnosząc swój podbródek. - Co jest z tym nie tak?

\- Igrasz z ogniem - mówi Zayn bez zawahania. - Zrównasz swoją przyjaźń z ziemią i nim zapytasz dlaczego mnie to obchodzi, cokolwiek się dzieje pomiędzy waszą dwójką to oddziałuje na mnie. - Louis próbuje nie przewrócić oczami, ale nędznie polega. - Wiem, że to samolubne, ale to prawda - kontynuuje. - Jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i jeśli spieprzycie to dla eksperymentu, będę wkurwiony.

Louis unosi brwi. - Czy możesz chociaż przez chwilę pomyśleć, że tego nie spieprzymy?

Zayn zatrzymuje swoje piwo w połowie drogi do swoich ust. - Myślisz, że to może zadziałać?

\- Może - mówi Louis.

Zayn odkłada szkło, nie pijąc. - Jesteś poważny?

\- Tak - mówi Louis, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie mogę powiedzieć dokładnie co będzie. Naprawdę dobrze spędzamy razem czas.

\- Mówisz, że to nie jest opracowany schemat do pieprzenia się? - Słowa Zayna zbiegają się z tym jak Louis pije, a rezultatem tego jest piwo rozpryśnięte po całym stole, a Zayn zakrywa swoją twarz swoimi dłońmi.

\- Nie pieprzymy się - mówi głośno Louis, a potem zniża głos, gdy się poprawia. - Nie pieprzymy się, Z.

\- To co robicie? - Pyta Zayn, zwężając oczy.

Brwi Louisa są napięte tak bardzo, że aż boli go skóra. - Spotykamy się, Zayn. Prawowicie spotykamy. - Zayn kiwa głową, jakby to przetwarzał, kiedy Louis używa serwetki, by osuszyć swoją fontannę. - Czy tak trudno w to uwierzyć czy co? - Pyta Louis, jego puls normuje się po szoku spowodowanym słowami Zayna.

\- Myślę, że nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażałam sobie tego, że będziecie się spotykać. - Zayn mówi ‘spotykać’ jakby to było obce słowo.

\- My też nie - mówi Louis. - Ale to robimy i podoba nam się to. Doceniłbym twoje wsparcie w tej kwestii.

Zayn zaciska swoje wargi. - Wspieram. Sceptycznie, ale wspieram.

\- Dopóki nie zaczniemy się pieprzyć? - Pyta Louis, unosząc brew.

\- Jeśli to się stanie, proszę nigdy mi tego nie mów - mówi poważnie Zayn.

\- Dlaczego? Ponieważ kiedy ty i Niall zrobiliście to po raz pierwszy, byłeś dla nas taki uprzejmy?

Zayn odwraca wzrok. - Zapomniałem, że przychodzicie.

\- To była twoja impreza urodzinowa - mówi Louis, wciąż z niedowierzaniem, mimo że miało to miejsce dwa lata temu. - I poprosiłeś nas żebyśmy przyszli wcześniej, aby wszystko ustawić.

\- Detale - mówi Zayn, machając ręką. - Możemy porozmawiać teraz o czymś innym?

Louis uśmiecha się. - Och, teraz, kiedy to robi się osobiste, chcesz zmienić temat. Widzę jak to jest.

\- Zważając na to jak komfortowo czułeś się, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o twoim pieprzeniu się z Harrym? - Zayn się uśmiecha, gdy Louis się krzywi.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy porozmawiać o normalnych rzeczach? - Jęczy Louis. - Jak, dlaczego wytatuowałeś sobie miecz świetlny na swoim palcu?

Zayn perfekcyjnie pokazuje mu swój tatuaż. - Chore, nie? - Louis śmieje się, kiedy zamawia kolejne piwo. Wszyscy mają zagadkowe tatuaże, główną różnicą jest to, że Zayn nigdy tego nie widzi w swoich tatuażach.

Piją następną kolejkę, nim Louis zostaje zastąpiony przez Nialla i wychodzi, aby spotkać się z Harrym w Bluebell Cafe. Kiedy odchodzi, słyszy jak Zayn mówi. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis i Harry naprawdę się umawiają? - Śmieje się sam do siebie, gdy opuszcza bar.

~*~

Harry wiedział, że to będzie kolejny długi wieczór z otwarciem pomieszczeń i zaaranżowanym do dwudziestej pierwszej spotkanie, aby być pewnym, że wszystko jest zrobione. Pomimo planu, Louis dostaje się do kawiarni przed Harry’ego i wybiera stolik przy ścianie, składając zamówienie na ich zwyczajowy humus i pitę, kiedy czeka. Przegląda instagrama przez chwilę i kiedy ma odświeżyć, Harry wślizguje się przez drzwi z zarumienionymi policzkami i dzikimi oczami, jego wzrok wędruje wokół.

Louis może być stronniczy, mówiąc że twarz Harry’ego rozświetliła się, gdy go zobaczył, ale znów, jest kilka innych sposobów, by opisać uśmiech Harry’ego, kiedy robi dwa kroki do przodu w kierunku Louisa i staje tuż przed nim.

\- Jestem w Vouge’u - mówi, gdy się wita.

\- Co? - Louis pochyla się do przodu, uśmiech Harry’ego jest zaraźliwy.

\- W pieprzonym Vouge’u - mówi Harry, szybko siadając z swoją torbą na swoich kolanach. Rozpina jej paski i wykłada trzy kopie magazynu, jego dłonie się trzęsą. - Zrobili zapowiedź instalacji przed publicznym otwarciem - mówi, jego palce wykonują szybką pracę, kiedy przewraca strony topowego magazynu.

\- Żartujesz.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech, a potem kładzie magazyn na stole. Tam, w oszałamiających kolorach, jest kilka obrazów instalacji, Louis rozpoznaje pomieszczenie od razu jak wychodziło się z windy, całe w trawie i stokrotkach. - H - mówi, unosząc głowę, by spotkać wzrok Harry’ego. - To niesamowite.

\- Jest więcej - mówi Harry i po tym jak brzmi, Louis zastanawia się czy niedługo nie będzie potrzebował swojego inhalatora. Zabiera swoją dłoń z dołu strony, by ukazać nagłówek ‘Wspaniały chłopak Styles’ i zdjęcia z nim z zapowiedzi dla prasy z ostatniego weekendu, gdzie ma na sobie czarny garnitur, uśmiech i drinka w swojej dłoni.

\- Co to jest? - Mówi Louis, wyłapując kilka słów z artykułu jak ‘ estetyczny innowator, dobrze wykształcony, grzecznie ujmujący. Przyznaje, że trochę ciężko czytać stronę, ponieważ Harry znowu zaczął wibrować. - Harry - mówi. - Jesteś w Vogue’u.

\- Wiem - mówi, jego oczy świecą jak jakiemuś księciu z Disneya, a nie u człowieka. - Mój szef zadzwonił do mnie, by mi powiedzieć, kiedy tutaj szedł, więc pobiegłem do stoiska z gazetami, aby zobaczyć to samemu i prawie zemdlałem.

\- I kupiłeś wszystkie kopie jakie mieli? - Louis drażni się, wskazując na trzy inne magazyny na stole.

Harry śmieje się i nie ma żadnego wstydu w jego uśmiechu. - Co innego do kurwy miałem zrobić?

\- Nie wiem - mówi Louis, kiedy przygryza wargę, gdy patrzy na twarz Harry’ego. Wciąż jest światło w jego oczach co jest ostrym kontrastem do tego jak wyglądał wczoraj - jakby miał się rozpaść na kawałki. - To jest wspaniałe.

\- Wiem - mówi ponownie Harry, a potem zagryza swoje wargi, jakby powiedział za dużo.

\- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny - mówi Louis, szczery podziw jest w jego głosie, kiedy kręci głową. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Też jestem z siebie bardzo dumny - mówi Harry, kolejny uśmiech przejmuje jego twarz.

Louis marnuje tylko chwilę, nim pochyla się nad stołem i całuje Harry’ego prosto w jego uśmiechające się usa - powitanie i gratulacja w jednym. Harry wydaje z siebie miękki dźwięk przy jego wargach, a jego uśmiech zmienia się w coś łagodniejszego, kiedy Louis się odsuwa, jego policzki wciąż są różowe. Louis też się uśmiecha i wyciąga swoją dłoń. - Daj mi to ponownie zobaczyć. Ostatnim razem nawet nie mogłem tego przeczytać.

Harry podaje to mu, kiedy kelnerka przynosi ich humus. Harry zamawia koktajle, kiedy Louis przegląda magazyn, strona, na której jest Harry już ma zagięty róg. Czyta cały artykuł, może jakieś sto słów, jego uśmiech ponownie się pojawia.

\- Brzmisz na sławnego - mówi Louis. - Brzmisz zbyt fajnie, by być moim przyjacielem. - Zerka w górę, by zobaczyć, że Harry mu się przygląda. Wciąż on ma na sobie płaszcz i torbę na kolanach.

\- Zrobię wyjątek - mówi, próbując się nie uśmiechać. Louis przewraca oczami. - Opowiedz mi o swoim dniu - mówi Harry, kiedy ostrożnie odkłada magazyny do swojej torby i kładzie ją na pustym krześle obok siebie. Wydostaje się ze swojego płaszcza i pozwala mu opaść na krzesło.

To takie jego, myśli Louis. Harry dowiedział się o tym, że napisano o nim w Vogue’u, ale potem zapytał Louisa jak minął jego dzień, aby spojrzeć na niego, jakby faktycznie chciał znać odpowiedź. Jeśli Louis nie jest ostrożny, przytłoczenie mogłoby go wysłać w spiralę paniki. Bierze gryz pity i macza ją w humusie.

\- Zdecydowanie nie napisali o mnie w Vogue’u, ale w pracy było w porządku, a potem wypiełem piwo z Zaynem zanim spotkałem się z tobą. Co właściwie było fascynującą rozmową.

\- Tak? - Harry rozrywa pitę na pół i zamacza część w humusie.

\- Myślał, że sypiamy ze sobą. Że ta cała rzecz jest podstępem do pieprzenia się.

Na celowniku, Louis powinien się czegoś nauczyć ze swojej własnej reakcji i nie mówić tego Harry’emu podczas jedzenia, ale jest zbyt późno i brunet kaszle w swoją dłoń, aby oczyścić gardło. - Co?

Louis przybliża szklankę z wodą w kierunku Harry’ego, czekając aż weźmie łyk, mając łzyy w oczach. - Moja reakcja była taka sama.

\- Dlaczego tak sądził?

Louis zatrzymuje się, kiedy kelnerka przynosi ich koktajle. - Zgaduję, że nie mógł wymyślić żadnego innego powodu, dla którego to robimy.

Harry wygląda jakby wyczuł coś śmierdzącego, kiedy mieli pitę w swoich zębach. - Jest drugą osobą, która martwi się tym czy się pieprzymy. - Kiedy Louis przechyla głowę, Harry przełyka. - Ta laska z mojej pracy co się zastanawiała na początku, pamiętasz? Powiedziała, że nie będziemy prawdziwi, jeśli nie będzie uprawiać seksu.

Louis w przyśpieszeniu przypomina sobie noc w Ace Hotelu, zły humor Harry’ego i ich pierwszą prawie walkę. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to jak jesteśmy popularni. - Harry uśmiecha się, żując słomkę z swojego napoju. - Wciąż - mówi Louis. - Żadna część mojego dnia nie zawierała znanego na całym świecie magazynu, więc myślę, że wygrałeś.

Harry próbuje wyglądać neutralnie, a potem przygryza swoją wargę, chowając uśmiech. - Możemy znowu na to spojrzeć?

Louis śmieje się i kiwa głową, śmiejąc się mocniej, gdy Harry znowu kładzie swoja aktówkę na kolanach. - Oczywiście - mówi, drażniąc się z Harrym. Pobłażałby mu całą noc gdyby mógł; nie pozwala tej myśli osiąść na zbyt długo.

~*~

CZWARTEK ~Dzień 23

Nastaje czwartek i mimo czystego dnia, burzowe chmury zaczynają wisieć nad Louisem, kiedy ten się budzi. Jest niepokój i przytłoczenie zmieszane z jakby mdłościami i nie wie dlaczego tak jest.

Ostatni dzień był kochany pod każdym względem. Został w Bluebell z Harrym prawie do zamknięcia, a potem pojechali metrem do domu, ich palce z łatwością były złączone. Na rogu, gdzie zazwyczaj się rozdzielają, Harry pocałował Louisa z jedną ręką w jego włosach, językiem drażnił się z jego wargami. Louis delikatnie pocałował jego szczękę i nazwał go panem Vogue, nim skierował się do swojego budynku, bąbelki w jego klatce piersiowej były obecne podczas całej drogi do domu.

Oprócz tego, że dzisiaj czuje kamień w swoim żołądku, gorzki smak kłujący tył jego gardła. Im więcej o tym myśli tym bardziej to w niego uderza. Długość i krótkość tego jest oświeceniem o tym jak bardzo lubi Harry’ego, jak przerażające się to nagle wydaje. Louis nie za bardzo potrafi być dobry dla ludzi, których lubi i wszystko o czym może myśleć to to, że im coraz bardziej przywiąże się do Harry’ego, im bardziej pozwoli mu koło siebie latać, tym gorsze to będzie, gdy wszystko się rozpadnie i spali.

Do czasu nim Louis idzie na ich terapię popołudniu, jego myśli są gorączką powodującą ból jego skroni. Harry przyjeżdża w tym samym czasie z jednym ze swoich łagodnych uśmiechów, które zatrzymuje dla Louisa, ale Louis z ledwością go oddaje, mdłości przejmują nad nim górę, kiedy wchodzą do biura Julii.

Troska Harry’ego jest ewidentna podczas sesji, jego oczy cały czas dryfują w stronę Louisa, jego odpowiedzi powoli wychodzą. To lepsze niż Louis, którego odpowiedzi są co najwyżej powolne i udaje mu się wydusić jedynie kilka słów. Powoli zaczyna się tworzyć napięcie, które może poczuć, zmieszanie, na które Harry z pewnością nie zasługuje.

Jeśli Julia może coś powiedzieć, nie robi tego. Zadaje kolejne pytania na temat ostatniego tygodnia, a potem ich pierwszego związku i pierwszego złamanego serca. To rzeczy, które Louis wie o Harrym i nawzajem, nic spoza ich strefy komfortu. Wciąż, kiedy Julia kończy sesję, Louis czuje ulgę, biorąc swoje rzeczy i idąc prosto do drzwi. Wie, że na zewnątrz będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Harrym i boi się tego jak ataku grypy.

\- O co chodziło? - Pyta Harry tak szybko jak są przed budynkiem, chodnik jest pusty, kiedy schodzą ze schodów. - Czy coś jest nie tak?

Louis przyciska pięści do swoich oczu, przygryza język w zamiarze skłamania, a potem wypowiada prawdę. - Czy popełniamy błąd?

Harry mruga, jakby mówił w innym języku. - Błąd?

\- To - mówi Louis, wskazując pomiędzy nimi. - Co robimy.

Kiedy Harry zazwyczaj jest cierpliwy na głupie pytania Louis, teraz przewraca oczami. - Dwadzieścia trzy dni, a ty myślisz, że to błąd?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, jego szczęka się zaciska. - Tak, może.

\- Pieprzysz się ze mną, Louis? Dlaczego? - Nozdrza Harry’ego trzepoczą, jego oddech wytwarza obłoczki na zimnym powietrze. - Co się stało, że tak zdecydowałeś? Jaką pieprzoną minutę za bardzo analizujesz?

Jest lekka gula w gardle Louisa na prawdę zawartą w słowach Harry’ego, ale przełyka ją. - Po prostu nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.

\- Dobrze? Dlaczego? - Harry krzyżuje ramiona wyzywajaco, widać że nie odpuści Louisowi.

Kilkoro ludzi mija ich na ulicy, kiedy Louis wpatruje się w chodnik, budując odwagę, by spojrzeć ponownie na Harry’ego. Coś zaczyna się z nami dziać, H, prawda? Nie tylko ja czuję, że coś między nami jest. Coś większego niż tylko bycie przyjaciółmi.

Harry kiwa głową, jego oczy są tak skupione na Louisie, że ten się skupia w sobie. - Co w tym złego? - Pyta Harry’ego. - Czy tak nie miało być? By zobaczyć do czego to zaprowadzi?

\- Tak - mówi Louis. Bierze głęboki wdech i unosi swój podbródek. - Ale nie wiem czy powinniśmy to kontynuować, kiedy obydwoje wiemy, że żaden z nas nie może tego podtrzymać. Wiesz, że ja nie jestem dobry w utrzymywaniu związków, czy jestem chociażby przyzwoitym chłopakiem. Dlaczego byś wszedł w coś takiego, jeżeli skończysz zraniony?

Ramiona Harry’ego opadają po bokach, jego oddech wychodzi świstem z jego ust. - Myślisz, że nie boję się zranienia? Myślisz, że nie jestem świadom ryzyka?

Tym razem to Louis krzyżuje ramiona. Harry ignoruje ruch i sięga po dłoń Louisa, łącząc ich palce i przeprowadzając ich do najbliższej wolnej ściany, dając im trochę prywatności.

Louis wpatruje się w ich palce, odmawiając spotkania oczu Harry’ego, kiedy mówi. - Po prostu myślę, że to wszystko było fajne i zabawne, ale to zaczyna coś znaczyć. I to mnie strasznie przeraża. - Patrzy w górę i wzrusza ramionami. - Nie chcę być tym, który cię zrani, ale nie ufam sobie, że tego nie zrobię. - Jest tu. Prawda została wypowiedziana i podkreślona, po tym jak cały dzień wisiała na języku Louisa.

Szczęka Harry’ego pulsuje przerażająco, a potem wzdycha. - Ktoś mnie zrani - mówi, uśmiech pojawia się na jego ustach, a zmarszczenie Louisa jest jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. - Czy to będziesz ty czy następna osoba, z którą zdecyduję się umawiać.

Louis czuje jak jego usta się kurczą, a Harry musi to widzieć, jego kciuk przechodzi przez jego dolną wargę, a potem ponownie opada. - To ja decyduję dla kogo chcę zaryzykować - mówi. - Tak jak ty decydujesz czy jestem tego wart. Swoją drogą również nie jestem świecącym przykładem sukcesu. Więc tak długo jak chcesz być złym gościem, to może być pod koniec równie proste dla mnie.

Louis unosi swoją dłoń, by przebiec nią po twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy słowa bruneta są przetwarzane przez jego zmartwiony umysł. Ponownie to on jest tym, który staje na ich drodze. - Znów przeważyłem te wszystkie proporcje, prawda?

\- Tak, zgadza się - mówi Harry. Przebiega językiem po swoich wargach. - Zaczynasz robić z tego nawyk.

Louis uśmiecha się trochę surowo. - Przepraszam.

Harry kręci głową na słowa Louisa, ich małe palce wiszą blisko ich bioder. - Nie przepraszaj. Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś, to lepsze od milczenia.

\- Nawet, jeśli powiedziałem ci, że sądzę, iż powinniśmy zakończyć tą całą rzecz? - Głos Louisa brzmi nędznie i czuje to w swoim żołądku, który boli najbardziej.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Bo mogę cię uspokoić. Jesteśmy w tym razem i przejdziemy przez to. Na dobre i na złe.

\- Wciąż - mówi miękko Louis. - Nie zasługujesz na to bym wątpił na każdym kroku.

Harry drapie się po brodzie. - Poznajemy się, prawda? Znamy się jako przyjaciele, ale to zupełnie inna bajka. Dochodzimy do tego. Wątpimy. Próbujemy.

\- Jak to robisz? - Louis przechyla głowę. - Jak zniechęcasz mnie do każdej bzdury jaką wymyślę?

\- Ponieważ wypowiedziałeś na głos wszystkie rzeczy, o których ja myślę i pozwalasz mi brzmieć racjonalnie, kiedy o nich mówię. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Jesteś o wiele odważniejszy niż ja, kiedy wychodzi to z twoich ust.

Louis zatrzymuje się, zwęża oczy w możliwej konotacji, a potem się uśmiecha. - Jasne.

Przybliża się, by pocałować Harry’ego, ich dłonie się zaciskają, podczas spotkania ich ust. Harry bierze krok do tyłu i ląduje dokładnie na ceglanej ścianie. Louis pogłębia pocałunek, krążąc językiem po zębach Harry’ego i oddychając przez jego usta, prawdopodobnie robiąc za dużo jak na chodnik przed gabinetem ich terapeutki. Kiedy Louis się odsuwa, między nimi zostaje tylko przerwa oddechu. Powoli przebiega dłonią przez włosy Harry’ego, paznokcie delikatnie drapią jego skalp. - Mówiłem ci ostatnio, że cieszę się, że to robimy?

Harry wybucha delikatnie śmiechem, a Louis całuje bok jego szczęki, by powstrzymać swój własny uśmiech. - O tym było to popołudnie? O tobie będącym szczęśliwym?

Louis odsuwa się, by spojrzeć w oczy Harry’ego. - Nie. To było przypomnienie, dlaczego powinienem taki być. - Słowa wydostają się razem z następnym pocałunkiem; przytłoczenie, niepokój i mdłości chowają się za jego żołądkiem, przynajmniej na chwilę.


	16. Rozdział 6.1

“Oh, you’re in my veins

And I cannot get you out

Oh, you’re all I taste

At night inside of my mouth.”

Andrew Belle “In My Veins”

PIĄTEK ~Dzień 24

Louis pojawia się przed mieszkaniem Harry’ego w piątek wieczorem z dłońmi po swoich bokach. Harry otwiera drzwi w połowie zapinania swojej koszuli i zatrzymuje się. - Dlaczego stoisz w ten sposób?

Louis przewraca oczami i wchodzi do środka. - Mówi koleś z popieprzonymi guzikami.

Harry patrzy w dół i jęczy, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego guziki są włożone do złych dziurek po przeciwnej stronie. Szybko zaczyna je rozpinać, a potem znowu je zapina. Louis patrzy z podziwem dla tego całego występu i powoli jest zaczarowany firmowym brzuchem Harry’ego i napiętą klatką piersiową, kiedy porusza ramionami. Szybko jego skóra jest ponownie zakryta, a Louis musi zmusić swoje oczy do wycofania. - Hej - mówi, uśmiechając się. - Miło cię widzieć. Szczęśliwego piątku.

Harry zwęża oczy. - Co się dzieje? Dlaczego wciąż tak stoisz?

Louis śmieje się, wyciągając swoje dłonie zza swoich pleców i formułując z jednej pięść. - Nic się nie dzieje.

Harry unosi brew na lewą zaciśniętą dłoń Louisa. - Tak?

\- Chodzi o to, może coś się dzieje, ale nie musisz wyglądać na tak zatroskanego.

Harry krzyżuje swoje ramiona i wystawia swoje biodro, jakby czekał. Niebieska koszula i czarne jeansy nie robią nic, aby przyćmić fioletowe skarpetki, które wybrał i chociaż próbuje wyglądać groźnie, Louis wciąż się uśmiecha.

\- Chciałem żebyśmy dzisiaj zrobić coś zabawnego, tak? Więc stworzyłem grę.

To kredyt dla osobowości Harry’ego, który ukazuje delikatnym entuzjazm na tą myśl. To więcej niż Louis może powiedzieć, zważając na to, że zmieniał zdanie dwanaście razy na temat tego co zrobić lub czy wygląda głupio. Wystawia swoją lewą dłoń. - Napisałem dekadę na każdym z moich palców. Wybierzesz jakiś i to zdecyduje co będziemy dzisiaj robić.

Harry marszczy nos. - To kreatywne.

\- Dlaczego brzmisz na tak zszokowanego?

\- Nie jestem - mówi Harry za szybko, a następnie powtarza wolniej. - Nie jestem.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Pracuję nad grafiką używając dłoni jako ptaka i piszę różne strategie do przemówienia publicznego. Ta cała rzecz - mówi, machając swoją dłonią, nie chcąc robić wyjaśnień. - Więc pomyślałem, że dla nas to też będzie zabawne.

Harry kiwa głową. - Racja. Wybieram tylko palec?

\- Jakikolwiek - potwierdza Louis, wystawiając swoją pięść.

Harry bierze pięść między swoje ciepłe dłonie, jego kciuk przesuwa się uspokajająco po knykciach Louisa w niedorzecznie zadowalający sposób. Zamyka swoje oczy, jakby brał całą tą rzecz bardzo poważnie, co sprawia, że Louis jest bardzo świadomy tego jak wygląda jego dłoń i zastanawia się czy Harry’emu spodoba się to co wybierze. Wstrzymuje oddech, dopóki Harry z uśmiechem nie zatrzymuje swojego palca na jego wskazującym palcu. - Ten.

Louis już dokładnie wie co jest tam napisane, ale pozwala Harry’emu wyprostować palec, aby sam przeczytał na głos ‘1920’ czarnym tuszem. - Chore. Musimy znaleźć bar wzorowany na latach dwudziestych?

\- Już to zrobiłem - mówi Louis. - Idziemy na kolację do miejsca, które jest w piwnicy. Sekretne wejście, zespół na żywo i te sprawy.

\- Naprawdę? - Oczy Harry’ego się rozświetlają, wciąż trzyma dłoń Louisa w swojej.

\- Tak, naprawdę. Przygotowałem coś dla każdego palca - mówi. Rozstawia swoją dłoń, aby pokazać inne: sześćdziesiąte, siedemdziesiąte, osiemdziesiąte i dziewięćdziesiąte.

\- Kiedy zrobimy inne? - Pyta Harry, przebiegając palcami po dekadach i sprawiając, że Louis czuje łaskotki na dłoni.

\- Kiedyś - mówi Louis, kiedy cofa swoją dłoń. - Skupmy się teraz na tej jednej, dobra?

\- Racja - mówi Harry, kiwając głową. - Czy dobrze wyglądam? To odpowiednie?

Louis obczaja jego wąską talię i biodra, przez uda aż do skarpetek. - Jakieś buty mogą się przydać.

Harry patrzy na swoje stopy, kręcąc palcami. - Tak, może.

Szybko udają się do lobby dziesięć minut później, stopy Harry’ego są odziane w jakieś botki Gucci. Ma na sobie czarny płaszcz, który pasuje do ciemnej kurtki Louisa i jakoś sprawia, że obydwoje wyglądają jak członkowie mafii.

~*~

Kolacja jest standardowa w przyćmionych światłach restauracji z Amerykańską sekcją jedzenia i winami. Wykorzystują swój czas na jedzenie i mówienie, cicho rozmawiając i dzieląc się kawałami. Do końca kolacji i drugiego kieliszka wina, ich kostki są złączone pod stołem, a Harry przebiega po palcach Louisa swoimi własnymi, wydaje się to być nieprzemyślane, kiedy opowiada książkę, którą czytał o gejowskiej scenie w latach siedemdziesiątych, aby dowiedzieć się, że Louis już ją czytał.

\- Naprawdę? - Pyta Harry, nie przerywając wędrówki swoich palców na dłoni Louisa.

\- Andrew Hollerana? - Mówi Louis. - Tak, całkowicie. Czytałem to pod koniec zeszłego roku.

\- Powinieneś mi o tym powiedzieć - mówi Harry. - Mam obsesję.

\- Jestem przekonany, że ci o tym mówiłem - mówi Louis. - Albo chciałem. Główny bohater przypomina mi ciebie.

\- Sutherland? - Harry marszczy nos, a Louis się śmieje. - Jest ekstrawagancki i chciwy.

\- Nie - mówi Louis. - Malone.

\- Ten, który śpi z każdym mężczyzną z Puerto Rico, który na niego spojrzy?

Louis śmieje się, kiedy kręci głową. - Tak on, ale nie w rym. Jest cały akapit o tym jak tryska on życiem. Jak impreza się zaczyna i kończy, kiedy on przychodzi i wychodzi. - Robi koniuszkiem buta dziurę w podłodze i wzrusza ramionami. - Nie kojarzę teraz wszystkiego, ale pamiętam, że myślałem o tobie. Jesteś taki.

\- To zabawne, wiem dokładnie o czym mówisz. To wtedy po raz pierwszy widzi go narrator. I właściwie - Harry robi się trochę nieśmiały, jego uśmiech jest malutki - to sprawiło, że pomyślałem o tobie.

Louis się waha, jego oczy są zmrużone, kiedy próbuje odgadnąć czy Harry jest poważny.

\- To komplement - mówi Harry, przerywając ciszę.

\- Nie, wiem - mówi Louis. - Dlatego powiedziałem, że przypomina mi ciebie. Po prostu nikt mi nigdy nie powiedział, że sprawiam, że ktoś się czuje w ten sposób.

Dłoń Harry’ego wciąż jest na tej Louisa. - Cóż, ja ci to mówię.

Louis jest pchnięty do następnej ciszy, nie przez siłę, ale przez brak czegokolwiek do powiedzenia, jego myśli są ciche. - Powinniśmy sprawdzić bar w piwnicy?

To wydaje się jak lamerska wymówka do tego co Harry właśnie powiedział, ale uśmiecha się, zabiera swoją dłoń i kiwa głową. - Z przyjemnością.

Pomimo tego, że bar znajduje się pod restauracją są zaprowadzeni na zewnątrz do ciemnej alejki przylegającej do budynku. Hostessa mówi, by szukali małego czerwonego światła i by przycisnęli przycisk co brzmi o wiele łatwiej niż jest w rzeczywistości.

\- Przysięgam na Boga czytałem horrory o tym - mówi Harry, kiedy idą alejką, mruk ruchliwej ulicy cichnie za nimi.

Louis czuje się trochę wprowadzony w błąd, ale nie ukazuje tego, wślizgując dłoń Harry’ego w swoją i delikatnie ją ściskając. - Mamy się dobrze.

\- Tak, jakby to nie była klasyczna droga w każdym strasznym filmie.

Nim Louis może się zaśmiać widzą małe czerwone światło, o którym wspomniała hostessa. - Widzisz? Nie ma się czym martwić - mówi Louis, przyciskając to.

Nic nie dzieje się od razu, ale drzwi po przeciwnej stronie się otwierają i ktoś woła krótkie. - Dobry wieczór. - Mężczyzna czeka aż się odwrócą, jest ubrany w długi płaszcz i ma szeroki kapelusz co efektywnie potwierdza, że są we właściwym miejscu. Są zaprowadzeni do mniejszego pomieszczenia a potem wzdłuż tunelu, nim są pozostawieni przed czarnymi drzwiami.

\- Przysięgam, że online nie brzmiało to dziwnie - mówi Louis.

\- Wow, jesteś typowym przykładem strasznych filmów, prawda?

Louis wciąż się śmieje, kiedy otwiera w końcu drzwi, światło i muzyka uderzają w nich. Stoją w miejscu, na niskiej scenie znajduje się zespół mający na sobie pończochy z mosiądzowymi instrumentami, dwoma pianinami w rogu, obraz jest zamglony od dymu i drewnianych struktur, załoga jest ubrana w sukienki rodem z wszystkich filmów z lat dwudziestych, które kiedykolwiek Louis widział.

\- Więc, to jest super - mówi Harry, kiedy się rozgląda.

\- Huh - mówi Louis jakby nie wątpił w swój pomysł przez ostatnie pięć minut. - Oczywiście, że tak. - Wślizguje swoją dłoń do płaszcza Harry’ego, by położyć ją na jego talii i całuje go szybko, a potem przyciska swoje paznokcie do mięśni na jego plecach, pozwalając mu iść pierwszemu.

Jest wieszak na płaszcze obok drzwi, a potem idą do baru po drinki, ich oczy powoli rozglądają się wokół. Nawet drinki są tematyczne do czasów i obydwoje zamawiają Sidecars nim ostrożnie skanują menu. Nim dostają swoje drinki, barman nalewa dwa shoty tequili i przesuwa je po ladzie. - Zdrowie za koniec prohibicji, panowie - mówi głosem prawie lubieżnym na końcach. - Na nasz koszt. - Biorą shoty, szybko na siebie zerkając. Kiedy kończą, Sidecars są gotowe i biorą je z uśmiechami i mrugnięciem od barmana.

\- Czy prohibicja nie miała miejsca pod koniec lat dwudziestych? - Pyta Harry, kiedy odchodzą.

\- I dlaczego jesteśmy w podziemiach, skoro już się skończyła? - Pyta Louis, zaciskając swoje wargi i udając niewzruszenie.

Harry wzdycha. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zabrałeś mnie do historycznie niedokładnego baru.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy bierze łyka swojego drinka. - Raz wygrywasz, raz przegrywasz jak sądzę.

Oglądają zespół, kiedy kończą swojego pierwszego drinka, bar zadowalająco się wypełnia, ale nie są ściśnięci jak sardynki w puszce. Muzyka jest żywa, ale wciąż udaje im się rozmawiać - głównie są skupieni na oglądających ludziach i próbują się nie śmiać, kiedy para obok nich tak się kłóci, że spontanicznie wylewają na siebie swoje napoje.

Po kolejnym drinku Harry zaczyna obczajać parkiet z ciekawskim uśmiechem na swoich wargach. Na początek Louis myśli, że patrzy na kogoś, ale kiedy podąża za jego wzrokiem odwołuje to. To nie tańcząca masa ludzi tak jak w klubie, ale raczej scena z filmu z samotnie tańczącymi ludźmi lub w małych grupach albo pary tańczące wokół. Kiedy Harry zerka na niego, Louis myśli, że poprosi go do tańca, ale on tylko się uśmiecha i wraca do swojego drinka.

Louis nie jest tancerzem. Harry zdecydowanie też nie. Louis lubi myśleć, że jest samoświadomy i zbyt wiele razy widział Harry’ego w klubach na przestrzeni ostatnich czterech lat, by bez wątpienia wiedzieć, że nie jest Justinem Timberlake'em. Jednak wciąż czuje jakiś nacisk w żebrach, kiedy Harry wciąż spogląda na parkiet. Coś co sprawia, że mówi. - Hej, powinniśmy zatańczyć?

Harry najpierw się śmieje, a potem kiwa głową, jego uśmiech jest tak szeroki, że widać dołeczki. - Jasne.

Louis bierze ze stołu swojego drinka, a Harry robi to samo, jego oczy są ostrożne, jakby nie wiedział czy Louis jest poważny. Louis luźno łączy ich palce, kiedy przechodzą wśród gapiów. Kończy swojego drinka jednym porządnym łykiem i odstawia szklankę na stoliku, który mijają, wie że będzie potrzebował płynnej zachęty.

Jego wcześniejsze myśli zostają potwierdzone kilka piosenek później, naprawdę nie potrafią tańczyć. Chociaż to nie ma znaczenia, znalazł czas, by przestać się śmiać. To częściowo on sam, ale głównie Harry, który wydaje się zwalniać z każdym mijający momentem, dopóki nie rozjarzony, ma drinka w swojej dłoni, a jego stopy nie stoją stabilnie. Gdzie Louis czuje jak ujeżdżał każdy bit, Harry jest przeciwieństwem - łapie ten, którego nikt inny nie słyszy i śmieje się w tym czasie.

Kiedy kończy swojego drinka, Harry sięga po dłonie Louisa, a potem poruszają się razem, kręcąc się i przeszkadzając każdemu, kiedy próbują się obracać. Louis zatraca się w chwili, a potem patrzy na Harry’ego, to jak się rozświetla, kiedy robi coś dobrze, zagłębienie jego szyi, gdy się śmieje, kiedy Louis nadepcze mu na palce.

Po raz pierwszy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co ludzie mają na myśli, kiedy mówią ‘wszystko się zatrzymuje, gdy na ciebie patrzę’. Pomieszczenie jest zamglone, muzyka robi się delikatniejsza, a Harry wypełnia jego wzrok, jego uśmiech poszerza się, kiedy odwraca się w stronę Louisa. Stopy Louisa wydają się zatrzymać, a Harry z rozpędu od razu na niego wpada, ich klatki piersiowe są przyciśnięte do siebie, kiedy Louis łapie Harry’ego za talię.

\- W porządku? - Pyta Harry.

\- W porządku - mówi Louis, chociaż jego usta wydają się być suche. Jego umysł nagle zalewa fala pytań, zwątpienia, ogólnej troski o tym co do kurwy się dzieje pomiędzy nimi, ale potem to wszystko się ucisza, gdy Harry go całuje, delikatnie i słodko. - Kolejny drink? - Pyta, kiedy się rozdzielają, jego dłonie wciąż są na talii Harry’ego. Harry kiwa głową, a następnie ponownie go całuje, tym razem, uśmiechając się przy wargach Louisa. Biorą drugiego drinka bliżej parkietu, stojąc przy ladzie i okazjonalnie poruszając się do zespołu, oglądając kilku niechlujnych tancerzy, kiedy noc mija.

W pewnym momencie Louis musi opuścić Harry’ego i idzie do pokoju odpoczynku, a potem jest otoczony przez pewną grupę tancerzy, kiedy próbuje wrócić. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jest w tanecznym kółku póki ktoś nie łapie go za rękę, a kiedy próbuje się odsunąć, kończy po drugiej stronie grupy i z dziewczyną z blond lokami, która go łapie. Obraca się chwilę później, a facet z czerwoną koszulką chwyta dłoń Louisa jako następny.

Próbuje złapać wzrok Harry’ego, by uzyskać pomoc, ale znajduje go śmiejącego się przy ich stoliku, wzruszającego oczami na błagalny wzrok Louisa. Szatyn wzdycha i decyduje się to kontynuować w imieniu bruneta, dołączając do grupy najlepiej jak potrafi, zmieniając partnerów do szybkich tańców i śmiejąc się.

Po kilku piosenkach kończy z facetem w swoim wieku z czarnymi okularami i pięknym uśmiechem. Nie jest tak póki piosenka się nie kończy i facet ma dłoń przyciśnięta trochę zbyt nisko na jego talii, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że grupa się rozpadła i teraz tańczył z kimś niezwiązanym przez cały utwór, kimś kto wydaje się nim być za bardzo zainteresowany.

\- Och, cholera - mówi, biorąc krok w tył, kiedy zaczyna się kolejna piosenka. - Przepraszam, mo… - rozgląda się za Harrym, który nagle jest zainteresowany swoim telefonem, kiedy zaledwie chwilę temu wydawał się trząść ze śmiechu. - Moja osoba - mamrocze bez dalszych wyjaśnień. Myśli, że facet jest przyjazny z rozstaniem, ale nie jest do końca pewien, więc bez odwracania się wraca do Harry’ego.

Harry unosi wzrok, kiedy jest blisko, jego oczy są ostrożne, to przesyła nowe mrowienie do żeber Louisa. - Czy wyglądam jak Patrick Swayze w Dirty Dancing?

Stateczna twarz Harry’ego zamienia się w uśmiech, ale nie dosięga on jego oczu. - Wygląda nawet, że znalazłeś swoją Baby.

Louisowi trochę za długo zajmuje wyłapanie odniesienia, a potem uśmiech Harry’ego opada w rogach, a Louis czuje się jak kutas, kiedy go oświeca dlaczego brunet przestał oglądać jego taniec. - Hej - mówi szybko Louis, podchodząc bliżej, więc dotykają się czubkami butów. - Nie. - Harry spotyka jego wzrok, nieco w nim ostrożności. - Wcale nie, jestem tu z tobą - mówi Louis, utrzymując swój głos tak cichym jak atmosfera na to pozwala. - Tylko ty.

Harry kiwa głową i przełyka, ale wciąż coś blokuje jego twarz. Louis chce przycisnąć przycisk i zobaczyć myśli Harry’ego napisane na dysku, aby wiedzieć czy jest zazdrosny czy zdenerwowany, czy złamał sen, w którym dzisiaj byli, czy jest coś jeszcze o czym Louis nie wie.

\- Tylko ty - powtarza Louis i ma nadzieję, że jest jedynym, który słyszy desperację w swoim głosie. Potem całuje Harry’ego i jest coś niczym ogień, gdzie przez cały wieczór był cukier. Jakby Louis próbował coś powiedzieć swoimi ustami, czego nie może zrobić słowami, jego język przyciska się do warg Harry’ego, kiedy dłoń bruneta znajduje się na dole jego pleców i zachęca go dalej.

\- Więcej tańca? - Pyta Harry w przestrzeń pomiędzy ich wargami, przed kolejnym pocałunkiem, ich nosy się od siebie odbijają.

\- Ty i to całe tańczenie - mówi Louis, delikatnie się odsuwając. - Gdybym wiedział, poszlibyśmy do baru z lat osiemdziesiątych w Tribece.

\- Do jakiego baru z lat osiemdziesiątych w Tribece? - Pyta od razu Harry, a Louis całuje go, śmiejąc się i zaciągając go na parkiet.

Później, myśli Louis. Później pójdą do nowego baru, ale dzisiaj będą tańczyć tutaj. Dzisiaj, są niesamowicie blisko, kradnąc sobie pocałunki, zamiast śmiać się, ich dłonie wędrują po ich taliach i biodrach, by potem trzymać się jedynie za palce. Całuje bok szyi Harry’ego podczas jednej z wolniejszych piosenek i niczym się teraz nie martwi.

Piją trochę więcej drinków i tańczą dopóki ich skóra nie jest lepka, a twarze zarumienione, szyja Louisa jest ciepła, a koszula Harry’ego została rozpięta u góry. Dzielą spojrzenie, a potem decydują się iść, zabierając swoje płaszcze przy drzwiach i idąc przez tunel, którym wcześniej ich zaprowadzono. Nie jest tak długi lub tak ciemno jak poprzedniej nocy, coś z czego obydwoje się śmieją, zważając na o wiele zbyt dużą ilość alkoholu w ich ciała teraz niż kilka kieliszków wina do kolacji.

\- Nawet nie jestem pijany - mówi Harry, kiedy Louis to wspomina. - Czuję jakbyśmy pili jakieś pięć godzin pod rząd i powinienem być teraz na ziemi.

Louis patrzy wskazująco na stopy Harry’ego, kiedy wychodzą z alejki, kilkoro innych osób przechodzi. - Ale nie jesteś.

\- Prawda - mówi Harry. Łączy razem ich palce, a Louis przypomina sobie jak bardzo lubi trzymać dłoń Harry’ego. Ma mocny uchwyt, ale nigdy nie ściska jej, by uzyskać uwagę Louisa, a jego dłonie nigdy nie są śliskie ani spocone, chociaż Louis obawia się, że jego własne mogą czasami takie być.

Kiedy Harry puszcza ich dłonie i trzyma Louisa za nadgarstek, myśli że to może być jeden z tych momentów spoconej dłoni, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że Harry studiuje czarny tusz na jego palcach, jedynie trochę wyblakły od początku nocy. - Naprawdę napisałeś to permanentnym markerem, prawda? - Mówi z radosnym uśmiechem, kiedy znowu łączy ich dłonie.

\- Chciałem żeby zostały do czasu aż do ciebie dotrę - mówi Louis. - To byłoby okropne gdybym pojawił się z czarnymi rękami i słowami nie do rozczytania.

\- Okropne - powtarza Harry, zatrzymując się na chodniku.

Louis nie jest pewien gdzie dokładnie idą, oprócz tego, że zmierzają w stronę ich sąsiedztwa. Lubi to jak nocne powietrze gryzie jego uszy, to jak coraz bardziej puste stają się ulice im dalej idą. - To wygląda jak scena filmowa - komentuje na jednej z bocznych ulic.

\- Jak La La Land - mówi Harry, rozglądając się.

\- Nie to wybrzeże, kochanie - mówi Louis.

Chociaż jest jak w filmie. Jedynie samochody są zaparkowane, a o tej porze nie ma nikogo na chodnikach w mniej zamieszkałej części miasta. Są baseny złota pod latarniami i ciemne niebo wydaje się nad nimi świecić z tego powodu. Ulubiona rzeczą Louisa w miastach, które nigdy nie śpią jest znalezienie rogów i miejsc gdzie ludzie faktycznie śpią, miejsc, które przez chwilę wydają się należeć tylko do niego.

\- Zatańcz ze mną - mówi do Harry’ego, sięgając po jego dłoń z uśmiechem. Harry się waha jedynie przez chwilę, a potem pozwala Louisowi przyciągnąć się pod światło lampy.

Ich taniec jest bardziej balowy niż cokolwiek innego, żadnego dźwięku, ale lekkie szuranie ich butów na chodniku, ciche chichoty, kiedy mylą kroki. To niedorzeczne i romantyczne, a Louis jest powalony myślą, że jest kilkoro osób, z którymi kiedykolwiek rozważał taniec na ulicach Nowego Jorku. Przyciąga Harry’ego bliżej, aby go pocałować, ciche dziękuję za bycie jedną z nich.

Cichy pocałunek ponownie zamienia się w uśmiechy, kiedy idą dalej, pozostawiając swój La La Land za sobą. Louis uważa to za zabawne, to jak czasami się całują, jakby zawsze byli połączeni razem z tym jak obydwoje są cicho, jakby to cały czas był pierwszy raz. Śmieje się na tą myśl, a Harry zerka na niego, otwierając usta z ciekawością. - Po prostu myślałem o całowaniu ciebie - mówi Louis, nim Harry może zapytać.

\- Tak? I z tego się tak śmiejesz? - Harry nie wygląda na powalonego, co sprawia jedynie, że uśmiech Louisa się powiększa.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że miesiąc temu ja całujący ciebie, to doprowadziłoby do załamania - mówi. - Mojego i twojego. A teraz jest to w porządku - pochyla się, by pocałować Harry’ego, aby udowodnić swoją rację.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to doprowadziło do załamania - mówi Harry, kręcąc lekko ich dłońmi, kiedy idą dalej. Tym razem to Louis patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem. Harry uśmiecha się. - Co?

\- Jak długo czekałeś na to, aby mnie pocałować, H?

Usta Harry’ego się wykrzywiają, trzyma wzrok prosto. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to ja zaprosiłem cię na randkę i tak zaczęliśmy to wszystko, prawda?

Odpowiedź Louisa jest powolna, kiedy próbuje zrozumieć co Harry chce mu powiedzieć. - Tak.

\- Ten pomysł nie wpadł mi do głowy tamtej nocy.

Louis nie traci chwili, ponieważ to oczywiste, nawet jeśli dopiero teraz zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, to było tu przez cały czas. - Od jak dawna? - Pyta Louis. - Od jak dawna myślałeś o tym żeby mnie zaprosić?

\- Kilka miesięcy - mówi Harry, wzruszając delikatnie ramionami, kiedy odwraca wzrok.

Kilka miesięcy.

Louis zastanawia się co o tym zadecydowało, co robił lub mówił w tym czasie, że Harry chciał się z nim umówić, co sprawiło, że Harry bał się to zrobił. Kiedy brunet nie oferuje żadnych innych wyjaśnień, decyduje się nie naciskać i jedynie pogłębia swój uścisk na dłoni Harry’ego.

Jedynie chwilę później brunet się zatrzymuje, a kiedy Louis patrzy na niego, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że są przed budynkiem Harry’ego. Ich spacer z śródmieścia musiał zająć co najmniej pół godziny, ale czas minął jak z bicza strzelił.

\- Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj - mówi Harry. - Było wspaniale. - Przygryza swoją wargę, a potem ją puszcza, gdy się uśmiecha, a Louis myśli, że może być skończony, kiedy podąża wzrokiem za jego ruchami. Powoli sięga ręką i przebiega swoim palcem po wardze Harry’ego. Brunet pozwala mu na to, nie ruszając się. Louis spotyka jest wzrok, a potem bierze krok do przodu, zamieniając palec swoimi ustami.

Tak jak nocy w taksówce, zaczyna się powoli, a potem robi się szybsze, dłonie we włosach i pod płaszczami, wszystko w pośpiechu, kiedy są spragnieni wzajemnego dotyku. Louis przyszpila Harry’ego do budynku i całuje go mocniej, aby posmakować każdej części jego ust i by zrobić to dwukrotnie. Harry wydaje miękkie dźwięki, kiedy ich języki razem się poruszają, złamane jęknięcie, kiedy Louis przechodzi na jego szyję.

\- Louis - szepcze Harry, kiedy Louis łapie jego dłonie i przyciska jego knykcie do ściany, jego zęby zahaczają o jego szyję.

Louis nie odpowiada, jego umysł wystrzela białe, gorące iskry, które lądują nigdzie indziej jak w jego sercu, aby dalej biło w jego klatce piersiowej rytm ‘więcej, więcej, więcej’. To za dużo i niewystarczająco w tym samym czasie i traci sens. Wszystko się zmienia, kiedy przygryza koniuszek ucha Harry’ego. Brunet wypycha swoje biodra do przodu i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy: Jest twardy i Harry też. Harry też musi to wiedzieć, kiedy spoglądają na siebie, ich wargi są czerwone, a ubrania zmięte. Oczy Louisa wędrują po twarzy Harry’ego, szukając odpowiedzi, a kiedy nie znajduje żadnej i tak go całuje. To samo w sobie jest odpowiedzią.

\- Chcesz wejść na górę? - Pyta Harry, odchylając się, by zapytać.

Louis wykorzystuje chwilę, by odetchnąć, jego myśli wirują. - Chcę - mówi.


	17. Rozdział 6.2

Tym razem to Harry całuje go jako pierwszy, jego dłonie są pod kurtką Louisa i wokół jego pleców, aby przycisnąć go bliżej, język błaga o uwagę, a potem wślizguje się pomiędzy wargi Louisa.

\- Na górę - mówi Louis, kiedy zaczyna całować szyję Harry’ego. - Na górę, H.

Rzeczy ochładzają się w windzie, ich dłonie są jedyną częścią ciała jakie się dotykają, kiedy patrzą się na wprost. Louis zaczyna czuć nerwy, sensacja osiągnięcia punktu, z którego nie ma odwrotu.

\- Naprawdę to robimy? - Pyta Harry, kiedy drzwi windy się otwierają na jego piętrze.

Louis uśmiecha się, jego serce wciąż dudni. - Hej, ukradłeś mi moją kwestię.

Harry śmieje się i to spowalnia serce Louisa, kiedy idą korytarzem. Harry łowi klucze ze swojej kieszeni, pozostając cicho. Mieszkanie jest na początku ciemne, a potem Harry zapala światło, gdy ściąga swoje buty. Louis przełyka i ściąga swoje własne, nerwy powracają.

\- Nie musimy niczego robić - mówi Harry. Wywraca swoimi pierścionkami, to co robi, kiedy jest podenerwowany albo zmieszany, kiedy żołądek Louisa kręci się od tych samych emocji.

\- Jesteśmy głupi - mówi Louis, wyrzucając dłonie do góry. - Dlaczego zachowujemy jakbyśmy mieli zrobić dziecko?

Harry wybucha śmiechem, jakby był tym zaskoczony. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- Nie wiem - mówi Louis, marszcząc nos. - Ale zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj, a ja się zgodziłem. Przestańmy w wszystko wątpić, dobra? Nie myślmy tyle.

\- Racja - mówi Harry na wydechu. Potem się śmieje. - Chociaż sądzę, że łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.

\- Chodź tutaj - mówi Louis. Całowanie wydaje się być jedyną rzeczą, która potrafią prawidłowo zrobić w tym momencie, więc Louis bierze to co może, kiedy przyciąga do siebie Harry’ego. - Mamy się dobrze.

\- Mamy się dobrze - powtarza Harry, kiedy ponownie go całuje.

Ściągają swoje płaszcze i wieszają je, śmiejąc się z tego jak sprawili, że wszystko pomiędzy nimi jest dziwne. - Chcesz iść na górę? - Pyta Harry. Śmieje się niemal od razu po zadaniu pytania. - Czuję się jak rumieniący prawiczek, a zapewniam cię, że nim nie jestem.

\- Chodźmy na górę - mówi Louis, już odchodząc. - Bóg jeden wie jak możemy sprawić żeby to było jeszcze dziwniejsze, ale równie dobrze możemy się przekonać. - Harry też się z tego śmieje, a potem przekręca zamek w drzwiach z cichym kliknięciem i podąża za Louisem.

Na górze jednak nie ma wspólnej cechy z innymi apartamentami, Harry jest wyjątkiem z rozciągłym łóżkiem. Metalowe, zakręcające schody, galeria zdjęć wzdłuż ściany. Louis ma obsesję na punkcie tego miejsca odkąd Harry się tutaj wprowadził, tak ewidentne jak jego oświadczenie, że to tu by zamieszkali, kiedy rozmawiali o tym czyje mieszkanie, by zatrzymali. Wspomnienie przychodzi w przyspieszeniu i wysyła ciepło wzdłuż jego szyi.

Louis rozkłada się na łóżku Harry’ego tak szybko jak je widzi, zarzucając ręce za głowę i mówiąc. - Jestem cały twój, kochanie. - Harry śmieje się tak mocno, że Louis musi usiąść i sięga po niego w obawie, że zbiegnie po schodach.

Co jest warte, ta część mieszkania Harry’ego jest tylko dobra do tego, by trzymać łóżko i małą szafkę nocną. Po tych słowach brunet pokonując ostatni schodek jest na łóżku razem z Louisem, klęcząc, by leżeć tuż obok.

Pomimo lamp na dole na łóżku jest ciemniej, ich sylwetki są jedynie cieniami. Obydwoje przez chwilę leżą na plecach, a potem Louis przewraca się na bok, kładąc głowę na dłoni. Ogląda jak klatka piersiowa Harry’ego unosi się i opada, zbyt szybko, zważając że tylko tutaj leżą. Kładzie swoją dłoń na torsie bruneta i patrzy jak ta się unosi z każdym jego oddechem.

\- Podenerwowany? - Pyta cicho Louis, nie zabierając dłoni.

\- Trochę - mówi Harry.

\- Nie musimy niczego robić, kochanie - mówi, powtarzając słowa Harry'ego z dołu. Podnosi każdy ze swoich palców i wybija rytm każdym z nich po kolei, spotykając wzrok Harry’ego.

\- Wiem - mówi Harry. - Ale chcę.

Wtedy Louis go całuje, jego dłoń ślizga się powoli po jego brzuchu, kiedy to robi. Może poczuć jak Harry nabiera powietrze, kiedy się całują, jego dłoń wędruje na chwilę do początku koszuli bruneta. Harry delikatnie się wychyla, a potem mruczy, kiedy Louis odpina drugi guzik, pierwszy został wcześniej rozpięty podczas ich chaotycznego tańca. Powoli, Louis odpina kolejne dwa guziki, a potem zatrzymuje się, cofając się, by przyjrzeć się twarzy Harry’emu.

Harry unosi swoje brwi. - Mógłbyś przestać zachowywać się tak jakby to był wstęp do jakiegoś delikatnego porno.

Louis prycha, kiedy się śmieje i szybko zakrywa swoje usta, nim obślini Harry’ego. - Nie chciałem iść zbyt szybko - mówi.

\- To koszula, Lou - mówi Harry, siadając. - Nie pas cnoty. - Udaje mu się rozpiąć resztę guzików z prędkością światła, a potem pozwala koszuli spaść z swoich ramion, kiedy Louis patrzy oniemiały.

\- Zrobiłeś to niedorzecznie szybko - mówi Louis, z średnim podziwem, kiedy Harry rzuca koszulę w nogi łóżka.

\- Dzięki, mogę dostać nagrodę? - Łączy pytanie z cholernym uśmiechem, a Louis przewraca oczami, całując go, póki nie opada na poduszki z cichym jękiem.

Z lekkim dostosowaniem i szturchaniem od Harry’ego, Louis w końcu ląduje na nim, jego kolana są po bokach bioder bruneta. Lubi całowanie Harry’ego pod tym kątem, więcej kontroli w tempie i przyciskania do niego, kiedy tylko się wygina. Stara się nie pozwolić na to, by moc powędrowałą do jego głowy.

Louis przyciska swoje wargi do szczęki Harry’ego, a jego szyja gra specjalną uwagę do delikatnego miejsca pod jego uchem, nim powoli zjeżdża niżej. Jest trochę wahania, kiedy idzie dalej niż wcześniej, ale Harry zachęca go cichymi dźwiękami potwierdzającymi ruchami bioder. Louis schyla się, by przebiec swoim językiem po ptakach na obojczykach Harry’ego, a potem po środku jego brzucha, kiedy jego palce wędrują po bokach, sprawiając że gęsia skórka pojawia się na jego skórze. Przed tym jak Louis dochodzi do końca jego brzucha, zaczyna całować go w górę, robiąc kółka wokół jego sutków swoim językiem i wyciągając z niego zadowolone, niskie dźwięki.

Harry ponownie porusza swoimi biodrami, coś żądającego, a Louis tak powoli zniża swoją rękę do centrum jego jeansów. Przełyka, kiedy to robi, patrząc na reakcję Harry’ego, kiedy jego dłoń dotyka jego penisa prostującego się w jego spodniach. Naciska delikatnie, a Harry jęczy z głębi gardła, jego dłonie przytrzymują się pościeli pod nim.

Nigdy nie widział takiego Harry’ego, rozłamanego przed nim. Wiedza, że jest jedynym odpowiedzialnym za to jest mocnym uczuciem i zostawia go jedynie chcącego więcej. Siada, by ściągnąć z siebie bluzkę, a oczy Harry’ego ponownie się otwierają, ciężkie i jasnozielone, nawet przy słabym świetle.

\- Więc idzie dobrze - mruczy Louis, przeciągajac bluzkę przez głowę.

Czuje wibracje pod sobą, kiedy Harry się śmieje. - Gdyby to był Yelp dałbym cztery gwiazdki.

\- Cztery? - Harry unosi brwi, kiedy ściąga rękaw. Rzuca bluzkę gdzieś daleko. - Dlaczego?

Harry nonszalancko wzrusza ramionami, ale zdradza go czerwień na policzkach. - Niekompletna robota.

Louis kręci głową, kiedy zwęża oczy, próbując się nie śmiać. Nie jest pewien czy kiedykolwiek śmiał się tyle w czyimś łóżku, a są tu dopiero od dziesięciu minut. - Niekompletna? - Louis piszczy, delikatnie ściskając sutek Harry’ego. To gorsze, kiedy Harry syczy na ten kontakt, jego lewa noga kopie bezplanowo. - Niekompletna - mamrocze ponownie Louis, ześlizgując się, póki nie leży płasko na Harrym. Szybko go całuje w usta, a potem staje się to stałym zajściem, tym razem bez planów zwolnienia. Bawi się swoim językiem po brzuch Harry’ego, małe ugryzienia i ssania na skórze ponad jego jeansami.

Jest część niego, która nie może uwierzyć, że to Harry jest pod nim. Biodra Harry’ego dociskające się do jego dotyku, Harry który z pewnością spryskał wodą po goleniu cienką warstwę włosów prowadzącą do jego jeansów. Zatrzymuje swoje palce przed spodniami Harry’ego. - Mogę je zdjąć? - Harry daje mu więcej niż wystarczającą liczbę sygnałów, aby kontynuować, ale Louis wciąż się waha. Przechodzą przez cienką linię związku, której się obawiali, odmawia zrobienia czegoś czego obydwoje nie są pewni.

Harry zawiesza swój wzrok, kiedy kiwa głową, tym razem bez żadnego żartu. Louis przynajmniej wie, że są po tej samej stronie. Trochę się zniża, kiedy odpina pasek Harry’ego, a potem odpina guzik. W tym samym czasie to wydaje się być monumentalne i jakby świat się trząsł, kiedy Louis liże wyeksponowaną skórę, nad bokserkami Harry’ego, jest to również gorące, lepkie i ciężkie. Jakby ogień zwijał się w jego brzuchu na samozachowanie, grube pożądanie.

Teraz Louis nie próbuje myśleć, tylko skupić się na zamąceniu Harry’emu w głowie. Ściąga jego jeansy do połowy ud i przykłada usta do bokserek Harry’ego, językiem przechodząc po jego penisie. Harry z swojej strony kopie nogami i kręci się jakby czuł każdą sensację osobne, co trzeba przyznać, że chełpi ego Louisa.

Zawiesza swoje palce po bokach bokserek bruneta i pociąga je w dół, kiedy drażnienie się z Harrym jest wystarczające i kiedy jego własna niecierpliwość bierze nad nim górę. Patrzy jak penis Harry’ego jest przyciśnięty do jego biodra, różowy i gruby, już mokry. To wystarczające, aby znowu poczuł ciepło w podbrzuszu, dopóki nie zerka w górę, na Harry’ego patrzącego na niego z ciężkimi oczami. Louis unosi brwi, a Harry zaczyna się uśmiechać, powoli mrugając.

\- Dobrze? - Pyta Louis.

\- Bardzo - mówi Harry z wskazującym spojrzeniem na swojego kutasa i leniwym uśmiechem.

Louis szczerzy się. - Czy to dziwne?

Głowa Harry’ego opada na poduszkę, jego uśmiech zostaje na miejscu. - Szczerze, robisz to dziwnym, pytając się.

\- Zanotowano - mówi Louis. - Teraz wrócę do pracy. - Szybko salutuje, a potem sięga do jego pienisa, efektywnie ucinając to co Harry mógł chcieć powiedzieć.

Louis robi luźne kółka wokół penisa Harry’ego swoją dłonią i pociera powoli w górę i w dół, studiując sposób w jaki skóra porusza się na tarcie, jak wypływa preejakulat. W jego żołądku trzepoczą motyle, ale zniżają się, kiedy swoimi wargami obejmuje penisa Harry’ego.

Harry jęczy nisko, dźwięk wychodzi ze środka jego klatki piersiowej, kiedy Louis zacieśnia swoje usta. Zaczyna powoli, kiedy przyzwyczaja się do wielkości bruneta, a potem się obniża, aby zrobić to co wie, że działa najlepiej, używając ciasności swoich ust i dłoni na tym czego nie może wziąć. Harry jest symfonią i rockowym koncertem w jednym, jeden jęk zamienia się w drugi, mięśnie na jego brzuchu podskakują, kiedy próbuje się nie ruszać, jego nogi trzęsą się po bokach ciała Louisa.

Louis używa swojej wolnej dłoni, by powędrować po brzuchu Harry’ego i ścisnąć jego sutki, nim ponownie robi kółka, powolnymi ruchami. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy Harry łączy ich palce, pozwalając im luźno opaść na łóżko. Wszystko powiedziane, sprawia że jest nieco trudniej, kiedy jedną dłoń ma uwięzioną, ale dzięki temu wszystko jest też bardziej gorące, jest w stanie od razu poczuć reakcje Harry’ego, kiedy ten ściska jego dłoń lub gdy jego palce zaczynają się wiercić w uścisku Louisa.

Harry jest głośny, coś czego nie oczekiwał. Harry zazwyczaj jest tym cichszym w grupie, ale nie przygryza tak swojego języka, cicho jęczy i piszczy, małe ‘o Boże’ i ‘tak’ litanie prosto w sufit. Louis zwalnia, kiedy Harry tak ściska jego dłoń, że ta staje się odrętwiała. Podnosi się, więc jego język robi kółka wokół główki, gdy próbuje uwolnić swoją dłoń. - Potrzebuję jej z powrotem, kochanie - mówi delikatnie.

Harry zagryza zęby, jego dłoń od razu zaciska się na pościeli. - Jestem teraz tak blisko, Lou - wymusza z siebie. - Żenująco blisko.

Louis uśmiecha się, z czymś szemranym, gdy spotyka wzrok Harry’ego. - O to chodzi, kochanie.

Kiedy wcześniej ‘kochanie’ sprawiło, że Harry się śmiał, teraz przygryza wnętrze swojej wolnej dłoni, kiedy leży na poduszkach, jego klatka piersiowa błyszczy od potu, a jego nogi walczą z jeansami i bokserkami na jego udach. Louis przygryza swoją wargę, kiedy jego oczy skanują jego ciało, jego własny kutas subtelnie wygina się w jego spodniach.

Przełyka i pociąga łokieć Harry’ego, aby zabrać dłoń z jego ust. - Bądź głośny, H - mówi. - Lubię to. - Harry’emu udaje się przewrócić oczami, nim Louis ponownie się zniża i sprawia, że głośno jęczy, jego nogi się zaciskają, kiedy kuli swoje palce u stóp. Louis uśmiecha się wokół jego penisa.

Tym razem dubluje swoje ruchy, razem z jego ustami pracują obydwie dłonie. Robi kółka wokół podstawy, skręca język i przesuwa swoją drugą dłoń na jądra Harry’ego, drażniąc się z cienką skórą swoimi paznokciami. Dźwięki Harry’ego zaczynają wydawać się bez przerwy, więc Louis robi jedyną rzecz, co do której wie, że zawsze jest słuszna i przyciska swoje palce za jądrami Harry’ego. To czas na jego ruch, ale nie oczekuje reakcji Harry’ego, jego biodra unoszą się na łóżku, kiedy dochodzi prosto w usta Louisa, razem z jękiem w powietrze.

Louis porusza się powoli, kiedy ssie Harry’ego podczas jego orgazmu, gładko przełykając. Przebiega swoimi dłońmi po biodrach Harry’ego, jego kciuki przebiegają po znajdujących się tam zagłębieniach. Odsuwa się, w jego umyśle pojawia się nowy neonowy znak ‘Nic już nigdy nie będzie takie samo’. Ta myśl znika jak mgła, kiedy patrzy na spoconą klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, długie linie jego ramion zarzucone na głowę, wypieprzony uśmiech grający na jego wargach. Louis całuje jego biodro, a potem ślizga się w górę, by spotkać jego oczy.

\- Pięć - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis przyciska do siebie ich klatki piersiowej.

\- Co? - Pyta Louis. Nie może zabrać swoich warg z czerwonych warg Harry’ego, ugryzienia od jego zębów, Louis jest powodem tego wszystkiego.

\- Pięć gwiazdek - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się tak bardzo, że pojawiają się dołeczki. - Pięć gwiazdek na Yelpie.

Louis jęczy, a potem się śmieje, całując wargi Harry’ego i pozwalając mu wślizgnąć się do jego buzi, posmakować siebie na języku Louisa. Jest dość bezpiecznie z dźwiękiem ich klikających ust i szumem pocierania pościeli.

\- Twoje usta są jak zastrzyk morfiny - mówi Harry w pewnym momencie.

Louis od razu unosi się na dłoniach, by na niego spojrzeć. - Powiedz co teraz? - Harry jest w ten sposób jest całkiem śliczny, zarumieniony i trochę wypruty, jego opadający penis przyciśnięty jest do pachwiny Louisa.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie - mówi Harry, a potem ziewa, jego oczy robią się szczęśliwymi księżycami.

\- Jesteś jednym z tych mężczyzn, prawda? - Mówi Louis, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry oblizuje usta. - Tych co dochodzą i stają się bezużyteczni.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Nie jestem, ale możesz mnie w takiego zmienić.

Louis śmieje się, a potem go całuje, jedną dłonią przebiegając po jego włosach. Trzeba przyznać, że penis Louisa jest w połowie miękki od co najmniej piętnastu minut, jego umysł skupił się na doznaniach Harry’ego.

\- Zmęczony? - Pyta Louis cicho, jakby już tego nie rozważali.

\- Mmmm - mruczy Harry, jego palce delikatnie drapią plecy Louisa. To sprawia, że na jego skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka, jego nogi drżą szczęśliwie na tą sensację. - Jeszcze nie aż tak.

Z tymi czterema słowami podnosi się i wtedy Louis leży na plecach. Harry góruje nad nim z uśmiechem, dotykając jedną stronę jego warg ze zdecydowanym spojrzeniem. - Tak? - Pyta Louis, ogień który właśnie w sobie odkrył buchnął w jego żołądku z pełną siłą.

Harry kiwa głową, całując go powoli. - Teraz moja kolej na dostanie pięciu gwiazdek.

Jest wydajny, gdy skopuje jeansy i bokserki, kiedy całuje Louisa, ich nagie klatki piersiowej są przyciśnięte do siebie. Louis pozwala zamknąć się swoim oczom, kiedy Harry całuje go wzdłuż szyi, a potem wydycha lekko powietrze, kiedy Harry liże językiem wzdłuż słów na jego obojczykach.

Jego penis porusza się, kiedy Harry prowadzi w drogę w dół jego ciała, nie spiesząc się przy tym. Wykorzystuje swój czas z swoimi zębami i językiem, zmieniając Louisa w mały bałagan, jego biodra i jego dłonie wykrzywiają się na łóżku. Harry nie zatrzymuje się, kiedy odpina guzik jeansów Louisa, a potem ściąga je z jego ud, jego usta powoli tworzą ścieżkę do jego bokserek.

Louis pomaga jak tylko może, poruszając swoimi nogami, aby ściągnąć jeansy, śmiejąc się winny, kiedy uderza kolanem w brzuch Harry’ego. Zatraca się w wpatrywanie w oczy Harry’ego, powolny sposób w jaki porusza się od jego kostek do kolan, przez uda i brzuch do klatki piersiowej, spotykając wzrok Louisa. Jego gorąca waga, którą Harry wydaje się wykorzystywać. Louis stara się nie drżeć pod uwagą.

\- Hej - szepcze Harry, siadając na kolanach, pięknie nagi.

\- Hej - mówi Louis w tym samym czasie.

Może zobaczyć w ten sposób mięśnie ud Harry’ego, to jak jego brzuch się napełnia z każdym oddechem. Przez chwilę jest pauza, kiedy Louis myśli o innych łóżkach, w których Harry był nagi, innych ludziach, którzy go takim widzieli, którzy patrzyli w jego oczy. Moment kończy się w mgnieniu oka, kiedy Harry ponownie zaczyna się po nim wić, mocne przypomnienie, że ktokolwiek miał takiego Harry’ego to Louis jest tym, który ma go teraz.

Harry całuje go jakby czytał w jego myślach, jego biodra opadają nisko, aby przycisnąć się do Louisa. Harry uśmiecha się przy jego ustach, kiedy jego dłoń przebiega po przodzie ciała Louisa, a potem przysuwa tam gdzie ten potrzebuje go najbardziej, bardzo potrzebny nacisk przy jego bolącym penisie przez jego bokserki.

Odpowiedź Louisa jest elegancka, kiedy wciska głowę w poduszki z jękiem, przewracając oczami. Harry na przemian całuje go z ściśnięciemi lub przyciśnięciem swojej dłoni, a to sprawia, że umysł Louisa jest zamglony, kiedy próbuje ogarnąć co się dzieje.

\- H - szepcze Louis niczym modlitwę, kiedy Harry ponownie przysuwa się do jego szyi. Tym razem ruch jego języka przy jego skórze łączy się z wślizgnięciem dłoni za gumkę bokserek. Przyrzeka, że widzi gwiazdy, kiedy Harry owija swoją dłoń wokół niego. Jego palce u stóp kulą się, a jego mięśnie napinają, kiedy brunet stanowczo pracuje swoją dłonią, jego usta ssą znak na boku jego szyi.

\- Kochanie - udaje się powiedzieć Louisowi, kiedy widzi jak jego zmysły są pociągane w każdą stronę i gdy może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.

Harry zostawia jedno ugryzienie, a potem wraca do patrzenia na twarz Louisa z uśmiechem w oczach. - Dobrze? - Pyta, całując Louisa zamiast czekania na odpowiedź. Louis kiwa głową, rozproszony przez perfekcyjny nacisk dłoni Harry’ego, obrotowy ruch, który sprawia, że jego podbrzusze wykręca się w najlepszy sposób, gdy jego usta robią się suche.

Ma zamglony wzrok, kiedy każda molekuła w jego ciele jest skupiona na dłoni na jego penisie. Ogień zbiera się w jego żołądku z ciekłej fazie, jego kręgosłup jest mieszanką sensacji. Wykrzywia swoje plecy, kiedy Harry zwiększa tempo, jego głowa opada, kiedy patrzy jak dłoń porusza się pomiędzy nimi.

Louis wykrzywia się do następnego pocałunku z pulchnych ust Harry’ego, a potem brunet się śpieszy, poruszając pomiędzy nogami szatyna, nie zmniejszając nacisku swojej dłoni. Louis unosi swoją głowę, by zobaczyć jak Harry ściąga jego bokserki do połowy ud, aby mieć pełen dostęp do jego kutasa. Liże swoje wargi, a Louis na chwile je luzuje, mocno zaciskając oczy. Nigdy nie myślał o posiadaniu swojego penisa między ustami Harry’ego, a teraz jest to wszystkim czego chce, tego i orgazmu, który buduje się w jego podbrzuszu.

Jego klatka piersiowa jest ciężka, kiedy jego płuca wypełniają się powietrzem, jego oczy dryfują pomiędzy dłonią Harry’ego pracującą na nim, a skoncentrowaną twarzą Harry’ego, kiedy patrzy na penisa Louisa jakby był interesującym kawałkiem mięsa. Podbrzusze Louisa się zaciska, kiedy jego nogi się prostują, dreszcz w jego kręgosłupie i ciepło w brzuchu przygotowywujące się do spotkania w środku, kiedy Harry pociera kciukiem główkę jego penisa. Harry ściera preejakulat, który się tam zebrał, a potem sprawia, że marzenia Louisa się spłeniają, kiedy dotyka główki penisa Louisa swoim językiem.

Od razu Louis chce być otoczony ciepłem buzi Harry’ego, przyciskać aż nie dotknie tyłu jego gardła. Nigdy jednak nie ma szansy, kiedy Harry powoli bierze go do ust z uniesionymi oczami, a Louis absolutnie się zatraca. Zmiksowanie ognia i mgły, jego całe ciało zaciska się, kiedy dochodzi, jego pięty przyciśnięte są do łóżka, a jego serce wali niczym bębny w jego klatce piersiowej.

Jeśli Harry jest zaskoczony tą nagłością, to nie pokazuje tego, jego dłoń utrzymuje stabilne, ale lżejsze tempo, jego usta są zaciśnięte. Mgła zamienia się w przyjemną mgiełkę, kiedy Harry w końcu pozwala Louisowi spuścić się do swoich ust. Całuje prostą linię do jego brzucha, przez klatkę piersiową do jego ust, pozwalając jego językowi zakopać się w ustach Louisa, gdy się całują. - Jak było? - Pyta Harry po chwili całowania.

\- Echh, - mówi Louis, utrzymując perfekcyjnie pokerową twarz. - Zgaduję, że w porządku.

Harry wygląda na obrażonego, a potem Louis zaczyna się śmiać, poorgazmowa chmura wisi nad nimi. Przyciąga Harry’ego do siebie, jedną dłonią w jego włosach i szepcze, nim go całuje. - Pięć gwiazdek, przegrywie.

W końcu ich śmiech pomiędzy pocałunkami się ucisza i leniwie zmieniają się w śpiące istoty, pot schnie na ich klejących się ciałach. Skończyli na swoich bokach, twarzą do siebie, ze złączonymi kostkami. - Powinienem iść - mówi Louis, kiedy czuje jak ziewnięcie tworzy się z tyłu jego gardła. Zakrywa swoje usta swoją dłonią.

Harry przejeżdża palcem po tatuażach Louisa bez patrzenia na niego. - Nie zostajesz? - Pyta, nie ma nic oskarżającego w jego głosie, tylko ciekawość.

Louis zatrzymuje się, jego wzrok spoczywa na Harrym. Myśl o zostaniu, nawet nie przeszła mu przez umysł. - Nie planowałem tego - mówi. Przynajmniej jest szczery. To jedyna rzecz jaką teraz z niego wydostanie.

\- Cóż, zapraszam - mówi Harry z małym uśmiechem, który zostawia żołądek Louisa z zabawnym uczuciem.

Pozwala sobie usiąść w niekomfortowości, kiedy jego oczy studiują twarz Harry’ego, potem opada na plecy i pociera twarz dłońmi. Odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na bruneta i zauważa, że jego oczy już są zamknięte, jego wargi rozchylone, kiedy zaczyna odpływać.

\- Po prostu zostań - mówi Harry, powoli otwierając swoje oczy, jakby mógł powiedzieć, że Louis mu się przyglądał. - Proszę.

Louis nie jest pewny czy to wyczerpanie czy prośba, ale kiwa głową z cichym. - Okej.

\- Jeden warunek - dodaje, kiedy Harry się uśmiecha. - Potrzebuję ładowarki do telefonu.

Harry wzdycha głośno, kiedy otwiera swoje oczy. - Wiesz ty co, muszę teraz po nią wstać. - Louis unosi brwi, a Harry schodzi z łóżka, by wyjąć dodatkową ładowarkę z swojej szafki.


	18. Rozdział 6.3

SOBOTA ~Dzień 25

Telefon Louisa budzi go w pośpiechu, wibrując na łóżku, gdzie zostawił go, kiedy zasypiał. Otwiera swoje oczy, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co powoduje zamęt, mrugając i rozciągając swoje ciało. Jego nogi były połączone z tymi Harry’ego, a Harry skończył z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego szyi. Louis przełyka sucho i sięga za siebie po swój telefon, wyłączając alarm, o którego nastawieniu nie pamiętam. Nie jest pewny jak skończyli w ten sposób, brzuch Harry’ego przyciska się do niego z każdym oddechem, miękkie usta Harry’ego są przyciśnięte do jego szczęki.

Nie ma zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się, kiedy jego telefon ponownie wibruje w jego dłoni. Mruży oczy na ekran, kiedy pojawiają się trzy wiadomości. Przesuwa palcem, aby je przeczytać, a potem mówi. - O kurwa - wystarczająco głośno, aby Harry od razu usiadł, kiedy Louis opada do tyłu.

\- Co jest? - Pyta Harry, pocierając oczy dłońmi.

Louis nie wie czy powinien być pod wrażeniem przez nagłe zaalarmowanie Harry’ego czy zatroskany przez to jak lekki jest jego sen. I naprawdę nie ma czasu, by zdecydować. - Jadę do Bostonu - mówi Louis, już raczkując na koniec łóżka i biorąc pierwszą parę bokserek jaką znajduje.

\- Och - mówi Harry, opadając ponownie na materac. - Czy to problem?

\- Zapomniałem o tym - mówi Louis, naciągając gumkę i ubierając jeansy. - To jest problem. Mam pociąg w ciągu godziny.

\- Och - powtarza Harry, dłużej przytrzymując słowo. - To są moje jeansy.

Louis patrzy na spodnie, które zaczął przeciągać przez swoje uda i jęczy, skopując je na ziemię. - Gdzie są moje? - Pyta, nawet jeśli je znajduje i macha nimi.

Zapina je, kiedy robi błąd, spoglądając na Harry’ego na łóżku. Wygląda jakby wyszedł z magazynu, kołdra jest przerzucona leniwie przez połowę jego ciała, jedna naga noga jest zgięta w kolanie, jego tors się nie kończy, kiedy ma zarzucone ramiona za głowę, która to opiera się o poduszkę. Louis chce wspiąć się na łóżko razem z nim, chce całować jego skórę i spędzić cały dzień ucząc się wszystkiego czego nie zdążył ostatniej nocy. Przeszli przez szeroko otwarte drzwi intymności i chce z tego korzystać, ale… zawsze jest jakieś ale, naprawdę ma pociąg do złapania.

\- Masz już spakowaną torbę? - Pyta Harry powoli siadając, wprawiając Louisa w ruch.

\- Nie - mówi Louis, zarzucając bluzkę przez swoją głowę i mając problem z włożeniem rąk do odpowiednich dziur. Siada na skraju łóżka i chwyta swoje skarpetki, niesamowicie świadomy obserwującego go Harry’ego.

\- Przepraszam - mówi cicho Harry. - Za poproszenie, abyś został.

Louis zatrzymuje się z skarpetką w połowie drogi. - Poważnie? - Zerka przez swoje ramię, pytając się przez uśmiech. Harry przełyka, ale nie rusza się, a Louis czuje to gdzieś blisko swojego serca. Czołga się do Harry’ego, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. - To że się nie spakowałem wcześniej jest moją winą, a nie twoją. I tak w ogóle - uśmiecha się, mierzwiąc swoimi palcami włosy Harry’ego. - Nie żałuję ostatniej nocy.

Harry delikatnie się pochyla, kiedy Louis go całuje, a ten zastanawia się jak ma opuścić go nagiego w łóżku i skupić się na reszcie dnia. - Musisz iść - mówi Harry, odciągając się, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

\- Muszę iść - powtarza Louis, schodząc z łóżka i po schodach bez zatrzymywania się. Robi jedynie kilka kroków, nim musi wrócić po swój telefon, zabierając go z łóżka, gdy Harry patrzy na niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

Ponownie zbiega po schodach, chowając swój telefon do kieszeni. Bierze swoją kurtkę z płaszcza i zakłada ją, wślizguje jedną stopę do buta, nim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż ma na sobie tylko jedną skarpetkę. - Kurwa - szepcze, znowu biegnąc do schodów.

Harry go wyprzedza, stojąc na dole schodów, jedynie w dresach na swoich biodrach, zagubiona skarpetka Louisa znajduje się pomiędzy jego palcami. Louis posyła mu uśmiech, kiedy bierze ją i wślizguje na swoją bosą stopę. Następnie zakłada drugi but i wychodzi przez drzwi z szybkim. - Pa - nim zamyka je za sobą.

Dwa razy naciska przycisk na windzie, niecierpliwy, ale nie aż tak, by iść schodami. Drzwi się otwierają, a on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak zostawił Harry’ego po jakby nie patrzeć jednej z największych nocy w ich związku. Wali w bok windy i wraca do drzwi Harry’ego, waląc jakby się paliło, dźwięk tworzy echo w korytarzu.

Harry otwiera drzwi z rozdziawioną buzią, jakby chciał się skarżyć, ale Louis mu nie pozwala. Zamyka dystans pomiędzy nimi, jego dłonie są na biodrach Harry’ego, całuje go tak mocno jak potrafi, póki nie może oddychać i odsuwa się. - Zadzwonię jak będę w Bostonie - mówi. Jeszcze jeden buziak, a potem wraca do windy i jeszcze raz naciska przycisk.

Słyszy kliknięcie drzwi, a potem Harry jest w korytarzu ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na swojej nagiej klatce piersiowej. - Jesteś taki dziwny - woła wystarczająco głośno, aby Louis i kilku sąsiadów go usłyszeli.

\- Może. - Louis śmieje się. - Ale chyba ci się to podoba.

Zerka na Harry’ego, kiedy przyjeżdża winda i znajduje go z zagryzioną dolną wargą i jasnymi oczami. - Myślę, że tak - mówi ciszej. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy wchodzi do windy.

NIEDZIELA ~ Dzień 26

Louis budzi się gdzieś w południowym Connecticut po krótkiej popołudniowej drzemce w drodze powrotnej do domu. Jego twarz była przyciśnięta do szyby i musiał prawie odcisnąć swój policzek na szybie. Liz i Michael, jego współpracownicy siedzą na przeciwko niego i wciąż śpią, kiedy on wyciąga swoją szyję i sprawdza zegarek.

Wczorajsze spotkanie zakończyło się sukcesem jak i świętowanie po nim. Wciąż ma lekkiego kaca, nawet jeśli wypił każdą butelkę wody, którą dotknął, odkąd się dzisiaj obudził. Chociaż przed pociągiem nie miał czasu na prysznic, więc teraz za każdym razem, gdy robi wdech czuje lekką woń tequili.

Udało mu się wczoraj wieczorem zadzwonić do Harry’ego z hotelu, w pijackiej odsłonie, kiedy szykował się do spania. Budząc się dzisiaj rano nie mógł sobie przypomnieć o czym dokładnie rozmawiali, oprócz tego, że jest niemal pewny, iż zasnął, nim się rozłączył.

Teraz wysyła wiadomość do Harry’ego, by poznać jego plany na wieczór. Louis wie, że jego własne plany obejmują Shake Shack i leżenie płasko, ma nadzieję, że Harry będzie chętny. Harry odpowiada mu zdjęciem swojej dolnej połowy rozłożonej na kanapie z prostym ‘to’, a Louis prawie wyrzuca pięść do góry. Zamiast tego odpowiada. ‘Nie ruszaj się, bd za dwie godziny.’

Oczywiście dwie godziny zamieniają się w trzy, ponieważ korek jest okropny, a nikt w Nowym Jorku nie wie jak prowadzić w deszczu, ale w końcu Louis pojawia się w lobby Harry’ego z dwoma cheeseburgerami i dwoma zestawami frytek. Portier macha mu bez słowa, a Louis jest głównie zatroskany bezpieczeństwem Harry’ego, ale też trochę zaciekawiony tym co portier o nim myśli.

Kiedy Harry otwiera drzwi, Louis nie może powiedzieć, że jest zaskoczony, znajdują go tam z śladem poduszki na policzku i śpiącymi oczami. - Drzemka? - Pyta Louis z uśmiechem.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Powiedziałeś mi żebym się nie ruszał. Musiałem zasnąć.

\- Racja - mówi Louis, kiwając głową. Obydwoje przez chwilę stoją w ciszy, jedynie na siebie patrząc. Minęły ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny, odkąd Louis zostawił go w tym samym miejscu, ale wydaje się to być o wiele dłuższym czasem.

\- Hej - mówi cicho Harry, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

\- Witaj. - Louis dubluje jego uśmiech, a potem pochyla się do przodu, by go pocałować, cicho i delikatnie. - Mogę wejść?

Harry przesuwa się na bok, kiedy jego policzki lekko się rumienią. - Oczywiście.

\- Przyniosłem kolację - mówi Louis, unosząc torbę w swojej dłoni.

\- Jesteś aniołem - mówi. - Właśnie rozważałem zamówienie czegoś, ale nie chciało mi się wstać z kanapy.

Louis śmieje się delikatnie, kiedy ściąga swoje buty, a Harry bierze od niego torbę, już idąc w kierunku kanapy. - Ale wstałeś z niej żeby mnie wpuścić?

\- Myślałem, że może Bóg odpowiedział na moje modlitwy i przypadkowo dostarczył mi jedzenie - woła Harry przez swoje ramię.

\- W pewien sposób tak było - mówi Louis, idąc za nim.

\- Dostawca również nie jest taki zły - mówi z uśmiechem.

\- Nie taki zły? - Louis marszczy nos. - Komplementy po prostu wylewają się z twoich ust, prawda?

Harry nie odpowiada, kiedy aranżuje się w rogu kanapy, z nogami pod sobą. Bierze cheeseburgera i kładzie torbę na środkowej poduszce. Louis patrzy na niego z rozbawieniem, kiedy Harry odwija papier i bierze dużego gryza swojego burgera, ledwo to wszystko mieszcząc, gdy zaczyna żuć. - Usiądziesz? - Pyta, kiedy unosi wzrok, jego buzia jest pełnia, wciąż żuje. Wygląda na zaciekawionego z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Och, wow, mogę? - Mówi Louis. - Najpierw mówisz, że nie jestem taki zły, potem zaczynasz jeść jedzenie, które ci kupiłem, nie czekając na mnie. Co to niby za randka?

Harry przełyka i uśmiecha się. - To nie randka. Po prostu daję ci przedsmak tego jakim jestem chłopakiem. Wiesz, gdybyś był zainteresowany. - Jego głos jest lekki, ale jest błysk w jego oczach, coś jak ‘weź to albo zostaw’.

Louis uśmiecha się i siada na wolnym miejscu po drugiej stronie kanapy. Wyciąga drugiego burgera z torebki i opiera, kiedy patrzy na zapauzowany ekran telewizora. - Co oglądamy?

Czuje na sobie oczy Harry’ego, a kiedy odwraca się w jego stronę, widzi że ten się uśmiecha, gdy żuje. Jest coś nieodczytanego jego oczach. - Peaking Blinders - mówi, biorąc pilot i wciskając play. - Drugi sezon.

\- To mój chłopak - mówi Louis, odwijając swojego burgera. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z wagi swoich słów, dopóki nie bierze pierwszego gryza.

Podczas trwania następnego odcinka, zjedli wszystkie burgery i frytki, pusta torba i brudne chusteczki leżą na stoliku do kawy. - Potrzebuję pieprzonego prysznica - mówi Louis, prostując swoje ramiona nad głową. - Myślę, że tequila wydostaje się z moich porów.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Zrób to tutaj. Co? Czy to dziwne? - Pyta, kiedy Louis unosi brwi.

Nigdy wcześniej nie brał prysznica u Harry’ego, nie żeby to z natury była intymna prawa, ale jest pierwszą. Wciąż wie, że poczuje się lepiej, gdy to zrobi, a nie jest jeszcze gotowy opuścić Harry’ego po tym jak pół odcinka Peaky Blinders spędził cicho podziwiając jego twarz. - Nie masz nic przeciwko? - Pyta, spuszczając dłonie na swój podołek.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - mówi Harry. - Po prostu weź moje ubrania. Wiem gdzie mieszkasz, więc jestem pewien, że je odzyskam.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy wstaje. - Dobre ubezpieczenie, kochanie.

\- Zamierzam zacząć następny odcinek, gdy cię nie będzie - mówi Harry, ziewając. - To w porządku?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, że już jesteś sześć miesięcy za mną? - Louis uśmiecha się. - Śmiało. - Przebiega swoimi palcami po włosach Harry’ego, kiedy go mija, drapiąc go i uśmiechając się, gdy Harry odpowiada mu mruknięciem.

Do czasu nim Louis kończy prysznic, nie jest pewien czy to ciepła woda czy różany żel pod prysznic Harry’ego sprawiły, że czuje jakby jego życie się zmieniło, a jego dusza została uleczona. W dodatku te niedorzecznie puchate ręczniki, które ma Harry albo miękkie, szare dresy, które Louis ubiera, wycięta bluza z napisem UCLA na przodzie, utrzymują w nim ciepło. Cokolwiek z tego albo magiczna siła burgera i frytek po nocy picia dodają mu kopa.

Nie ma dziwnej niepewności w zastanawianiu się skąd to pochodzi, kiedy się ubiera. Louis miota się po całej łazience, nakładając balsam i kradnąc dezodorant Harry’ego, a potem idzie do kuchni po szklankę wody. Bierze drugą szklankę dla Harry’ego i wraca do znajomego odgłosu strzelaniny i rozlewu krwi z lecących w telewizorze Peaky Blinders. Szczerze jest zaskoczony tym, że Harry’emu udało się dojść do drugiego sezonu, zważając jego niechęć do wszystkich tych rzeczy takich jak przemoc.

Kiedy podchodzi do kanapy, jest całkowicie pewny, że znalazł odpowiedź. Harry leży rozłożony na kanapie, jedną dłonią, zakrywając oczy. Z każdym sukcesywnym strzałem opuszcza dłoń, by zasłonić sobie oczy, a potem unosi ją, by zobaczyć dialogi. - Widzę cię - śpiewa Louis, kiedy okrąża róg.

\- Przyłapany - szepcze Harry, patrząc na Louisa z szerokimi oczami. Drapie swoją brew, jego oczy wędrują, kiedy Louis odkłada szklanki z wodą.

\- Po prostu właśnie zastanawiałem się jak udało ci się dojść tak daleko z taką ilością przemocy.

\- Lubię to - protestuje lekko Harry. - Jedynie wolałbym żeby przestali wynosić ludzi ze swoich oczodołów.

Louis krztusi się wodą. - To poważna skarga.

\- Dobry prysznic?

\- Bardzo. - Louis patrzy na rozłożoną posturę Harry’ego na kanapie i na krzesło po drugiej stronie pokoju i decyduje się na bardziej komfortową opcję. Unosi nogi Harry’ego w kostkach i siada, nim kładzie je z łatwością na swoich kolanach. Pozwala swojej dłoni nieobecnie spocząć na kostce Harry’ego, kiedy się relaksuje. - Ten różany żel pod prysznic jest niesamowity, swoją drogą.

\- Wiem - mówi Harry, wyłączając Netflixa i pozwalając lecieć wiadomością. Ścisza trochę, aby mogli się słyszeć. - Gemma kupiła mi też miętowy i przysięgam to oczyszcza z grzechów.

\- Magiczne.

\- Magiczne - powtarza Harry. - Hej, opowiesz mi o wczoraj.

\- Myślałem, że to zrobiłem - mówi Louis, odwracając wzrok. Jego kciuk przebiega po kostce Harry’ego w miejscu gdzie kończą się jego dresy, a zaczynają skarpetki, jego skóra jest gładka i ciepła. - Dzwoniłem do ciebie, prawda?

\- Tak, dzwoniłeś - potwierdza Harry. - Ale nie powiedziałeś mi jak było. Czy świętowaliście czy opijaliście smutki?

Louis nagle liże swoją wargę z ciekawością. Może sobie jedynie przypomnieć jak dzwonił do Harry’ego, jak trzymał swój telefon, gdy kładł się do łóżka, jak schował się pod kołdrę i rzucił telefon, w końcu kładąc go na poduszkę obok siebie. Nie może usłyszeć słów, które mówił, gdy to sobie przypomina, może to dobrze, może nie. - Zdecydowanie świętowaliśmy - mówi. - Mamy kampanię.

\- Gratulacje - mówi Harry, wierzgając swoimi palcami u stóp na kolanach Louisa. - O czym?

\- Muzeum Grammy robi wystawę o Prince i potrzebują grafików.

Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzają. - Nie ma kurwa mowy.

\- Zaproszę cię na otwarcie tak długo jak nie zesrasz się w gacie, kiedy tylko tam wejdziesz.

\- Wredny - protestuje Harry, śmiejąc się.

\- Nawet nie wiem o czym mówię. Wciąż muszę zrobić wszystkie szkice i dostać na nie zatwierdzenie, wszystkie poprawki…

\- Hej. - Harry go ucisza. - Nie przestrzegasz zasad.

\- Jakich zasad?

\- Zasad o leniwej niedzieli. Żadnej rozmowy o pracy.

Louis się śmieje. - Czy to jest ta leniwa niedziela, o której zawsze rozmawialiśmy?

Harry uśmiecha się. - W pewien sposób. To przedsmak tego jak leniwa niedziela powinna wyglądać.

\- Dobrze, ale to ty mnie zapytałeś o pracę, więc również nie przestrzegasz zasad.

Harry zaciska swoje wargi. - Tylko dlatego, bo chciałem ci pogratulować bycia tak dobrym w swojej pracy.

\- Oprócz zaczęcia rozmowy, nie wiedziałeś czy podpisałem umowę czy nie. - Louis uśmiecha się, jakby byli w sądzie, a Harry był przeciwną stroną.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Sprawdzałem twój humor, nim powiem ci co mi powiedziałeś ostatniej nocy.

Louis zatrzymuje swoje delikatne dotyki na kostkach Harry’ego, trzymając swoje dłonie w powietrzu. - I co mówiłem? - Harry wzrusza ramionami najlepiej jak potrafi, leżąc. - Co? Powiedziałbyś mi, gdybym ci oznajmił, że przegrałem przetarg?

Harry uśmiecha się. - By sprawić, abyś poczuł się lepiej, może.

\- Harry Stylesie - mówi Louis, ściskając jego kostki. - Jaki sekret utrzymujesz?

\- Żaden - mówi Harry. Chociaż próbuje się powstrzymać to i tak się uśmiecha podczas mówienia.

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale robi to samo. - Żaden? - Przejeżdża swoją dłonią po stopie Harry’ego, delikatnie poruszając swoimi palcami.

\- Pieprz się - mówi poważnie Harry. - Nie łaskocz mnie.

\- Mówisz, że jeśli cię połaskoczę, to zaczniesz gadać?

\- Nie - mówi Harry. Potem głośniej. - Nie - kiedy Louis go bardziej łaskocze. Harry zaczyna kopać, kiedy się śmieje, a Louis puszcza jego stopy, by zamiast tego łaskotać jego brzuch, jego palce wślizgują się pod koszulkę Harry’ego i dotykają jego ciepłej skóry. Kopanie staje się mocniejsze, kiedy Louis walczy z tym, by się na niego położyć, przyszpilając go do kanapy, kiedy ten piszczy, jego śmiech jest głośny i odbija się od ścian apartamentu.

\- Litości - krzyczy Harry, kiedy Louis prawie dochodzi do jego pach. - Litości - mówi ponownie, jęcząc kiedy Louis się zatrzymuje. Ich biodra są przyciśnięte do siebie, a ich nogi są splątane.

\- Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że masz takie łaskotki - mówi Louis, ślizgając dłońmi po bokach talii Harry’ego, pozostawiając je pod koszulką. Może poczuć jak jego brzuch pęcznieje, kiedy łapie powietrze. - Jak to się stało?

\- To nie temat dla przyjaciół, prawda?

\- Zgaduję, że nie - mówi Louis, delikatnie stukając swoimi palcami w skórę Harry’ego. Rozkoszowanie się ciepłem i gładkością skóry swojego najlepszego przyjaciela zapewne nie jest również najnormalniejszym tematem w przyjacielskiej rozmowie.

Jakby Harry mógł zobaczyć, że myśli Louisa ciemnieją, podciąga się i całuje go. Louis z łatwością go pogłębia, jego dłonie ześlizgują się na plecy bruneta, by trzymać go bliżej. - Co ci powiedziałem ostatniej nocy? - Pyta, kiedy się odsuwa.

\- Nic - mówi Harry, składając szybkiego buziaka na szyi Louisa, nim z powrotem kładzie swoją głowę na poduszkę.

Louis zaczyna tworzyć swoimi paznokciami uspokajające kółka po plecach Harry’ego. - Dlaczego mi nie powiesz?

\- Lepszym pytaniem jest to dlaczego nie pamiętasz.

\- Byłem pijany - mówi uprzejmie Louis, jakby to było oczywiste. - Bardzo, bardzo pijany.

\- Wiem - mówi Harry, wydychając cicho powietrze przez nos. - Szczerze mówiąc byłem zaszczycony, że do mnie zadzwoniłeś.

Louis nie wie co powiedzieć, głównie dlatego, bo nie pamięta dzwonienia do Harry’ego ani powodu, oprócz tego, że to zrobił. Co go zachęciło i co się działo podczas rozmowy owiane jest tajemnicą.

\- Myślę, że to się stało przyzwyczajeniem - mówi Louis, studiując krzywiznę górnej wargi Harry’ego, jest tam ukryta zmarszczka. - Osobą, do której dzwonię, kiedy mam jakieś wiadomości albo chcę porozmawiać. Najwidoczniej kiedy jestem pijany. Nawet nie pamiętam jak to jest tworzyć plany z kimś innym. - Z ich przyciśniętymi ciałami, czuje jak Harry się pod nim spina. - Lubię to - szepcze, co jest jego ostatnimi dwoma słowami i wydaje się to być ciężkie, ale również szczere.

Uśmiech Harry’ego powoli rośnie, ale trochę się waha. Louis nie może tego odczytać, ale potem czuje jak mięśnie bruneta się relaksują i zastanawia się czy ta odpowiedź jest wystarczająca.

\- Co powiedziałem ostatniej nocy? - Pyta ponownie Louis. - Dlaczego mi nie powiesz?

Harry zaciska swoje wargi i mruga kilka razy nim odpowiada. - Lubię utrzymywać sekrety dla siebie. Nie byłem pewny czy to pamiętasz czy nie. Ale - uśmiecha się. - Byłeś tak kurewsko pijany, że uznałem, iż raczej nie.

Louis zwęża oczy i delikatnie gryzie skrawek szczęki Harry’ego, mrucząc jak dziki kot. To sprawia, że Harry chce uciec, więc Louis łączy swoje palce na jego plecach, aby go przytrzymać. - Powiedz mi - szepcze przy jego szczęce, a potem całuje to samo miejsce. - Proszę.

\- Powiedziałeś, że ci się podobam.

Louis śmieje się, zmieszany. - A co świadczy o tym, że nie? To że miałem twojego kutasa w mojej buzi dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej czy to że leżę na tobie teraz?

Harry przewraca oczami i delikatnie głaszcze policzek Louisa. - Powiedziałeś mi, że podobam ci się odkąd się poznaliśmy, ty idioto.

Louis unosi brwi.- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Powiedziałeś, że to jedyna rzecz, która wyjaśnia wszystko to co czujesz do mnie teraz. Jakbyś czuł to cały czas.

Louis uderza twarzą o jego klatkę piersiową, oddychając przez nos i wdychając płyn do ubrań Harry’ego. Czuje jego śmiech, kiedy ten dochodzi do jego klatki piersiowej, jego policzki różowieją, kiedy Harry delikatnie przekręca swoje palce w jego włosach. Nawet nie pamiętał żeby miał takie myśli na trzeźwo, więc nie może sobie wyobrazić jak to wyartykuował Harry’emu przez telefon, będąc pijanym.

\- Jezu - mówi w końcu, unosząc swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? - Pyta Harry, jego dłoń sunie po włosach Louisa, by objąć jego twarz, jego kciuk głaszcze go pod okiem.

\- Jestem zażenowany - mówi Louis. - Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem.

\- Bo nie jest to prawdą? - Harry nie brzmi osądzająco, jedynie na zaciekawionego, ale waga odpowiedzi Louisa osadza się na jego języku.

\- Niekoniecznie - mówi powoli. - Ale pierwszy raz, kiedy to powiedziałem nie powinien być wtedy, kiedy byłem pijany. Nie powinienem zapomnieć, że to powiedziałem.

Harry unosi swoje brwi. - Więc to prawda?

Louis bierze głęboki wdech. - Szczerze, sam nie wiem. - Uśmiecha się na prychnięcie Harry’ego. - Myślę, że pijany ja potrzebował wyjaśnienia.

\- Na co?

\- By znaleźć powód dlaczego się to wydaje być takie prawidłowe - wyznaje.

Dłonie Harry’ego suną po szyi Louisa do jego klatki piersiowej, spoczywając na jego sercu. - Czy potrzebujemy powodu?

Louis czuje, że tak. Czuję, że potrzebują wyjaśnienia dlaczego to działa, dlaczego nie robili tego wcześniej. Potrzebują powodu, on potrzebuje powodu, kiedy czuje, że w każdej chwili mógłby się zakochiwać w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

Teraz odpowiada jedynie pocałunkiem, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego pomiędzy ich klatkami piersiowymi. Zjeżdża swoją dłonią na koniec pleców Harry’ego, więc jego paznokcie drażnią górę jego bokserek, kiedy całuje go głębiej, ściskając ich ciała tak, że nic nie może ich rozdzielić. Harry otwiera dla niego swoje usta i wzdycha najsłodszym dźwiękiem, który sprawia, że Louis zapomina o wszystkim innym, chcąc usłyszeć ten dźwięk jeszcze raz.


	19. Rozdział 7.1

“Mad cool in all my clothes

Mad warm when you get close to me

Slow dance these summer nights

Our disco ball’s my kitchen light.”

LANY “ILYSB”

Poniedziałek ~Dzień 27

Poniedziałek mija jak to poniedziałek: jak wchodzenie do góry, by nigdy nie dostać się na szczyt. Louis budzi się później niż tego chce, a potem metro i tak spóźnia się o dwadzieścia minut. Jego biuro jest burdelem, kiedy w końcu do niego wchodzi - jego ekipa biega jak te kurczaki bez głów, ponieważ termin jest na za tydzień. Jest zmuszony zwołać spotkanie, nawet jeśli nie wypił jeszcze filiżanki kawy, by powiedzieć wszystkim, aby się kurwa uspokoili, kiedy udawał, że wcale nie walczy z łagodnym atakiem paniki na myśl o wcześniejszym terminie.

Na lunchu zamyka swoje drzwi i je proteinowego batona, kiedy próbuje nadgonić e-maile z weekendu, a potem spędza popołudnie szkicując plan dla nowego klienta, którego pozyskali w sobotę. Zazwyczaj szkicowanie go uspokaja, ale tym razem to jedynie bardziej go stresuje, nic nie wygląda tak jakby chciał. Do czasu nim w nocy opuszcza biuro, ma w sobie zbyt dużo kofeiny, po tym jak pił kawę przez całe popołudnie, a jego brzuch warczy na przypadkowe bulgoty. Metro jest zatłoczone i zbyt ciepłe, wilgotny zapach mokrych od deszczu kurtek dochodzi z każdego rogu. Louis może myśleć jedynie o dostaniu się do domu, ugotowaniu makaronu i wypiciu samemu całej butelki wina.

Gdy idzie od stacji metra zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że musi zadzwonić do Harry'ego, ale nie wie co mu powiedzieć oprócz tego, że nie mogą się dzisiaj wieczorem spotkać. Jest dzisiaj w złym nastroju i nie sądzi, by słodka dyspozycja Harry’ego mogła w tym pomóc. Bardziej boi się, że zacznie bezpodstawną kłótnię tylko po to, by coś zrobić ze swoją niespożytkowaną energią.

Kiedy jego telefon rozświetla się z zdjęciem Harry’ego z przychodzącym połączeniem. Nie jest specjalnie wierzący, ale to był jakiś znak od Boga, by nie unikał z nim kontaktu. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło nim odbiera, gdy w końcu jest prawie przed swoim budynkiem.

\- Jestem w sklepie spożywczym - mówi Harry zamiast przywitania. - Co powiesz na łososia z salsą z mango i pieczonymi szparagami?

Louis prawie jęczy na mentalne wyobrażenie, które tworzy jego mózg. - Kocham wszystkie te trzy rzeczy - mówi, nawet jeśli normalnie nie rozważałby salsy mango gdziekolwiek blisko łososia. Jego żołądek w tej chwili myśli co innego.

\- Mogę to dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Co?

\- Chcę ugotować ci kolację. Dzisiaj.

Louis może naliczyć dwa razy, kiedy ktoś kiedykolwiek zaoferował zrobienie mu kolacji, raz w zamian za odpowiedzi do testu z matmy w collegu, a drugi raz, kiedy jego była chciała przedyskutować dlaczego z nim zrywa, gdy jedli kolację, która ona zrobiła. - Jaka jest pułapka? - Pyta Louis. Jest dotknięty, ale nie poruszony, dzisiejsza ciemna chmura wciąż znajduje się z tyłu jego umysłu.

\- Żadnej pułapki - mówi Harry. - Chciałem z tego zrobić niespodziankę, ale potem nie wiedziałem czy lubisz łososia albo mango lub szparagi i nie wiedziałem jak włamać się do twojego mieszkania bez trafienia do więzienia…

Niezaprzeczalnie, uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Louisa, tylko słuchając bełkotu Harry’ego. - Szara chmura pojawia się nad jego głową. - H, przestań - mówi. - Możesz przyjść zrobić mi kolację. Pokocham to.

\- Naprawdę?

Słychać zwątpienie w głosie Harry’ego, a Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy próbuje wyjąć klucze z swojej kieszeni, wchodząc do swojego mieszkania. Łatwo jest zapomnieć schemat tego wszystkiego, jak dobrze Harry go zna, poza jego dynamiką spotykania się. Wie, kiedy Louis udaje, że jest miły, a kiedy jest szery. I wie, kiedy zapytać czy to nieprawda. - Tak, naprawdę - mówi Louis. - Zadzwoń, kiedy będziesz, wpuszczę cię.

\- Właśnie jestem przy kasie - mówi Harry, kiedy stłumiony dźwięk kasy zakrywa jego głos. - Mam wziąć wino?

\- Mam jakieś - mówi Louis. - Będę grał miłego i się podzielę.

Prawie może usłyszeć uśmiech Harry’ego, kiedy mówi. - Tak, tak, do zobaczenia niedługo.

W windzie Louis przegląda się w lustrze, kiedy ta pnie się w górę. Jest wypruty i trochę humorzasty, ale nic nie może na to poradzić, lecz zauważa jasność w swoich oczach i róż na swoich policzkach. Wyciąga swoją dłoń i przyciska ją do szkła, chichocząc. - To dostajesz umawiając się z Harrym Stylesem - mówi do samego siebie. - Pieprzony błysk.

Wczorajszy wieczór z Harrym był słodki, chociaż ich sesja obściskiwania została skrócona, kiedy zaczynało robić się gorąco. Przeszli z całowania do suchego ocierania się o siebie na kanapie, jęczą w swoje usta, kiedy Louis obija swoimi biodrami o Harry’ego. Potem Harry odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu i podciągnął Louisa, dwoma dłońmi na jego ramionach. Zmieszany Louis łatwo się ułożył, nawet jeśli próbował złapać oddech. - To nie może być tylko seks - powiedział Harry, przebiegając dłonią po jego włosach, jego twarz była przykryta niewielką stróżką potu.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Louis, kładąc dłonie na jego uda, gdy jego oddech powrócił do normalności.Podciąga jego dresy, by zakryć kość, nie akceptując wyrażenia Harry’ego.

\- Po prostu… - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Chcę żeby był seks. Z tobą. Ale nie chcę byśmy stracili to wszystko czego chcieliśmy spróbować, ponieważ zdecydowaliśmy się pieprzyć przez następne dwadzieścia dni. Jeśli będziemy uprawiać seks za każdym razem jak się spotkamy, nie będzie niczego innego. Nie chcę tego.

Louis mrugał przy każdym słowie, jego ciśnienie wracało to bardziej regularnego rytmu, z dala od jego kutasa. - Dobrze - powtórzył, rozumiejąc. Jakby nie patrzeć to trochę komplement. - Dobrze, H - powiedział ponownie, kiwając głową. Z paroma jeszcze pocałunkami, Louis fizycznie się odsunął i w końcu wyszedł.

Wyjście sprawiło, że coś trochę skręciło mu się w żołądku, to samo co wyjania się teraz, gdy wychodzi z windy. Posmakował Harry’ego w ten sposób, ich razem i już chce więcej. Kręci głową, kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania. Menu na dzisiaj to łosłoś, salsa z mango i szparagi, nie pozwoli swoim nadziejom wyjść poza to.

Chociaż na wszelki wypadek robi jako tako łóżko i wrzuca swoje brudne ubrania do kosza na pranie. Zapala kilka świeczek, a potem je zgasza, przewracając oczami. Kiedy Harry dzwoni, mówiąc że jest w lobby, Louis go wpuszcza i ponownie je zapala. Robi tak z dwiema świeczkami, które wcześniej zdmuchał i zapala jeszcze trzecią, bo dlaczego nie. Bierze głęboki wdech, kiedy Harry puka. Dwadzieścia siedem dni, a on wciąż się stresuje czymś tak łatwym jak randko-kolacja.

Harry jest obrazem chłopaka, kiedy Louis otwiera drzwi, czarne jeansy i czerwona koszula, a także delikatny uśmiech na jego wargach. Ma torbę z zakupami na swoim łokciu, a w dłoni trzyma mały bukiet kwiatów. To cud, że Louis nie zemdlał na miejscu, nie ze złego powodu, ale dlatego, bo przysięga, że właśnie widział swoją przyszłość przed oczami, w której Harry pasował idealnie.

\- Czy to nie Książę Czaruś - mówi Louis, otwierając szerzej drzwi. - Oferuje, że będzie mi gotował,a teraz przynosi mi kwiaty?

Harry uśmiecha się z zakłopotaniem. - Lubię mieć w tygodniu świeże kwiaty w swoim mieszkaniu. Pomyślałem, że ty może też.

Louis zaciska wargi, by powstrzymać się przed pytaniem. ‘Kim jesteś’. Z każdą częścią Harry’ego, którą zna, wydaje się być wiele ukrytych kawałków, czekających na ujawnienie. - Dziękuję - mówi, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu, aby delikatnie pocałować Harry’ego i biorąc od niego kwiaty.

Harry zaczyna w kuchni, a Louis grzebie w szafkach, próbując znaleźć wazon. Po pierwsze jest niemal przekonany, że nie posiada wazonu, ale i tak się nie poddaje. Harry patrzy na niego, już rozbawiony, kiedy nagrzewa piekarnik i zaczyna odkrajając szparagi. Znalazł deskę do krojenia, nóż, papier do pieczenia i oliwę, gdy Louis wciąż chodzi w kółko ze swoim bukietem.

\- Nie masz wazonu, prawda? - Pyta Harry, uśmiechając się, kiedy wrzuca szparagi do miski. Zaczyna dolewać do nich oliwy i patrzy na Louisa.

\- Tak, nie mam.

\- Po prostu włóż je do długiej szklanki - mówi Harry. Używa swoich dłoni, by przykryć szparagi oliwą. - Obiecuję, że nie będę cię oceniał.

Louis wyjmuje szklankę z szafki i czeka, by wypełnić ją wodą, kiedy Harry myje swoje dłonie w zlewie. - To jest fundamentalna różnica między nami - mówi Louis. Sprawdza temperaturę wody, by upewnić się, że jest wystarczająco zimna, nim napełnia szklankę. Zakręca ran swoim nadgarstkiem i kładzie ją na środku wyspy.

\- To, że nie masz wazonu?

\- Tak. A ty pewnie masz kilka - mówi Louis. Bierze nożyczki i ucina papier wokół kwiatów, nim zamacza końce. Czuje na sobie wzrok Harry’ego, kiedy dolewa witamin do kwiatów do wody.

\- Czy to jakiś rodzaj umowy? Możesz pożyczyć jeden z moich wazonów następnym razem.

\- Nie, tylko tak mówiłem. - Louis poprawia kwiatki, a potem kładzie swoje dłonie na biodrach. - Przemyślenia?

\- Wyglądają ślicznie z wazonem czy bez niego - mówi pewnie Harry. - Teraz, sądzę że obiecano mi kieliszek wina?

Louis odwraca wzrok od swoich kwiatów. - Nie muszę ci pomagać w gotowaniu?

Nawet jeśli tak mówi, Harry już owija szparagi w papier do pieczenia, dwa łososie znajdują się na jego łokciu owinięte w papier rzeźniczy. - Nie - mówi. - Wszystko powinno być gotowe za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Muszę tylko zrobić salsę.

\- W porządku - mówi Louis, wzdychając. - W takim razie idę po wino. - Harry uśmiecha się do niego.

Kończą ich pierwszy kieliszek, kiedy łosoś i szparagi się pieką, a Harry pracuje nad salsą z mango. Louis siada na wyspie kuchennej, będąc kompletnie nieprzydatnym, ale jest pod wrażeniem tego jak szybko pracuje Harry, siekając i mieszając bez zastanawiania się. Będąc szczerym, Louis jest trochę nakręcony przez to jak Harry włada nożem, ale zdecydowanie nie przyzna tego głośno.

Kiedy Harry kładzie jedzenie na talerzach, gdy kończy gotowanie, Louis napełnia ponownie kieliszki i zmienia położenie jednej z świeczek na kuchennym stole. Wygląda całkiem romantycznie, co zazwyczaj nie jest w jego stylu, ale Harry wydaje się być zadowolony, kiedy bierze talerze. - Wygląda niesamowicie - mówi Louis, zatrzymując go, by wślizgnąć dłoń na jego talię i pocałować jego szczękę.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że smakuje tak samo dobrze - mówi. Zostawia mokrego buziaka na wargach Louisa, a potem odstawia talerze z. - Smacznego - rzucone dla dobrego wrażenia.

Teraz wspólne kolacje są komfortowe, nawet w ciszy, która czasami zapada. Louis myśli, że zawsze tak między nimi było, ale jest coś nowego w sposobie jak kładzie swoje bose stopy na tych okrytych skarpetkami Harry’ego i to jak brunet tworzy perfekcyjny gryz łososia, szparagów i salsy, a potem karmi nim Louisa swoim widelcem. Obydwoje się śmieją, kiedy Harry kończy, używając swoich palców, by powstrzymać jedzenie przed wypadnięciem z ust Louisa, nim ten może je zamknąć.

Louis opowiada Harry’emu o swoim dniu, o tym jak nic nie wydawało do siebie pasować i wszystko było na jego drodze. Łatwy śmiech Harry’ego sprawia, że Louis zapomina jakie to było okropne, starając się, by ten zaśmiał się jeszcze raz. Ledwie może uwierzyć w to, że nie chciał dzisiaj widzieć Harry’ego. Nie, kiedy Harry stał się jego balsamem na zły dzień, osobą, która potrafi wszystko polepszyć.

Harry utrzymuje swój tytuł Księcia Czarusia jeszcze trochę po kolacji, kiedy Louis sprząta stół, ogłaszając, że przyniósł sernik na deser. - Schowałem go w lodówce jak szukałeś wazonu - mówi, uśmiechając się.

\- Sprytnie - mówi Louis. Potem, musi biodrem odsunąć Harry’ego od zlewu, więc może umyć naczynia, mówiąc mu, by usiadł i się zrelaksował, zważając na to, że już zrobił większość roboty.

\- Dobrze - prycha Harry, obracając się na pięcie i idąc na kanapę.

Louis nie jest całkowicie zskoczony, kiedy słyszy swój odtwarzacz i rysy na początku nagrania. Uśmiecha się do samego siebie, kiedy ‘Born to Run’ zaczyna płynąć z nie tak świetnego głośnika. Unosi wzrok, kiedy Harry wraca do kuchni. - Pamiętasz to?

‘Tramps like us, baby we were born to run.’

Louis uśmiecha się. - Jak mógłby nie?

To była jedna z pierwszych nocy gdzie była tylko ich dwójka, ponieważ Zayn był zajęty. Fantastycznie się upili tanią tequilą w gejowskim barze, a potem poszli do mieszkania Louisa, gdzie puszczali najlepsze piosenki Bruce’a Springsteen’a w kółko aż do rana, śpiewając i opowiadając sobie historie, próbując utrzymać swoje oczy otwartymi, kiedy trzecia rano zamieniała się w czwartą.

\- To jest kurewsko dobra piosenka - mówi Harry, wskazując na odtwarzacz.

\- Zgodziłem się z tobą - mówi Louis, kładąc talerz w zmywarce i wstając. - Niezgadzaliśmy się z Atlantic City.

\- Ponieważ jest depresyjna.

\- Jest romantyczna - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się na znajomy argument. - Tragicznie romantyczna. Saksofon sprawia, że brzmi łamiąco, ale on obiecuje zostać na zawsze.

Harry wywija wargi. - Nie lubię tragicznych romansów. Gdzie byśmy wtedy wylądowali? - Pyta, krzyżując kostki i opierając sie o ścianę.

\- Zgadzam się z niezgodzeniem - mówi Louis. - Tylko dlatego, bo byliśmy zbyt wykończeni na dalszą kłótnię.

Harry śmieje się. - Tak, to brzmi prawdziwie.

Louis kończy naczynia, a potem pozwala Harry’emu wrócić do kuchni, by przygotować sernik, kiedy Born to Run zmienia się w Thunder Road. Jedzą deser w tym samym miejscu co jedli obiad, świeczka niebezpiecznie świeci nisko nad nimi. W końcu przechodzą z winem na kanapę, siadając po przeciwnych stronach, ich kostki i stopy się dotykają.

\- Myślałem o weekendowej wycieczce - mówi Harry, poruszając swoimi palcami u stóp.

Weekendowa wycieczka. Z całą szczerością, te słowa wywołały dreszcz przechodzący przez kręgosłup Louisa. Bierze łyk swojego wina, by ukryć moment, kiedy jego pamięć się cofa, cofa do początku tej całej rzeczy, kiedy powiedzieli, że wyjadą razem na weekend, standardowy test dla normalnej pary. - I co z tym? - Pyta Louis, kiedy przełyka.

Brwi Harry’ego unoszą się nieskończenie wysoko, jakby wiedział, że Louis wykorzystał chwilę na załapanie. - Co jeśli pojedziemy na północ? Mam darmowy pobyt na stoku narciarskim z sesji zdjęciowej, którą tam mieliśmy i jeszcze go nie wykorzystałem.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis uśmiecha się. - Byłoby perfekcyjnie.

Harry uśmiecha się, ciesząc się ze swojej sugestii. - Fajnie. Myślę, że ostatni tydzień przed czterdziestoma dniami jest zajęty, ale sprawdzę dostępność w tym tygodniu.

\- Boże, możemy jechać jutro? - Pyta Louis, jego głowa opada na tył kanapy. - Zabiłbym teraz za mini wakacje.

\- Boże, tak - zgadza się Harry. - Moje instalacje oficjalnie się kończą za kilka dni i potem mogę hibernować.

\- Musimy świętować - mówi Louis. - Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o Vogue’u panie Styles. Wejdziemy do każdego klubu i wszędzie dadzą nam butelkę na koszt firmy.

\- Zginąłbym - mówi poważnie Harry. - Umarłbym z zażenowania.

Louis kilka swoim językiem. - Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Nasz eksperyment byłby zrujnowany.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - To największa troska w tym planie.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy bierze łyk wina. Jest na dobrej drodze do wstawienia się, jakby mogli siedzieć tutaj całą noc, rozmawiając. Harry rozwiera swoje wargi, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a potem się rozmyśla i kończy swoje wino z przełknięciem. Huśta się na rogu kanapy, kiedy odkłada kieliszek, a potem śmieje się, gdy ląduje dokładnie na stoliku do kawy. - Imponujące - komentuje Louis.

\- Potrzebuję jeszcze jeden kawałek sernika - ogłasza Harry, rozplątując swoje stopy, by wstać.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś pełny?

Harry pociera dłonią swój brzuch. - Zrobiłem miejsce. - Louis nie wie jak to się stało, ale śmieje się z postawy Harry’ego. Jego wino też prawie zniknęło i myśli, że prawdopodobnie powinien zrobić przysługę i pójść niedługo do łóżka. W końcu jest poniedziałek.

Tym razem jednak Harry nie czyta jego myśli. Wraca z kuchni, żując coś z uśmiechem. Louis odkłada swój kieliszek na stolik, odwracając wzrok za kanapę z pytaniem w oczach. Nagranie się zatrzymuje i spowija ich cisza, obydwoje się nie poruszają, gdy utrzymują kontakt wzrokowy. Louis przełyka, nagle podenerwowany, kiedy Harry ponownie się porusza. Stoi w miejscu, kiedy Harry wkłada jedno kolano pomiędzy jego stopy na kanapie, a potem są jedną wielką plątaniną.

\- Co to ma być? - Pyta Louis, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy Harry wspina się powoli po kanapie aż ich twarze się spotykają.

\- Chciałem cię tylko pocałować - szepcze Harry. Przechyla swoją głowę i niweluje dystans między ich wargami, jego usta są słodkie jak kawałek sernika.

\- Cóż, w porządku - mówi Louis w kolejnej przerwie pomiędzy ich ustami, nim ponownie cichnie z językiem Harry’ego.

Trochę manewrują, a potem kolana Harry’ego są po bokach Louisa, jego waga spoczywa na jego podołku, gdy się całują. Gdy Louis wydaje się do tego przyzwyczajać, to wydaje się być iskrą, kiedy na to pozwala. Harry trzyma jego twarz w swoich dłoniach, a Louis nie może przestać go dotykać. Jego dłonie przechodzą z boków Harry’ego do jego ramion, a potem z powrotem do bioder, by ścisnąć jego wypukłość, a potem pod koszulkę, gdzie jego skórą jest najcieplejsza.

Drapie delikatnie plecy Harry’ego, kiedy ich języki bawią się razem, zatrzymując się, gdy Harry przenosi swoje usta na szyję Louisa, małe ugryzienia są wystarczające, by uniósł swoje biodra. Wbija swoje palce w żebra Harry’ego, jego palce u stóp się podwijają przez język i usta bruneta. Jego kciuki pocierają sutki Harry’ego i dostaje od niego satysfakcjonujący ruch bioder. Robi to ponownie i zostaje nagrodzony małym warknięciem, które sprawia, że krew przepływa przez jego ciała w zabójczym tempie.

Z przechyleniem głowy, ma Harry’ego z powrotem na swoich ustach, pragnąć pocałunku. Gryzie dolną wargę Harry’ego, kiedy ponownie szczypie jego sutek i uśmiecha się, gdy oczy Harry’ego rolują do sufitu, całe jego ciało robi się wiotkie. Louis chce zastąpić swoje palce swoimi ustami, ale nie ma wystarczającej ilości czasu i za dużo czasu w jednym, gdy zaczyna tracić oddech w kolejnym pocałunku z Harrym.

Jego dłonie ześlizgują się na talię bruneta pod jego jeansami, pod górę bokserek, dopóki nie ma nic pomiędzy jego dłońmi a skórą Harry’ego. Wypycha biodra i idzie łatwo, on nimi kręci, gdy Louis pcha, delikatny taniec z gorączką między nimi. Odsuwają się od siebie z śliskim dźwiękiem, ich czoła są przyciśnięte do siebie, kiedy patrzą jak ich biodra wspólnie się poruszają.

Chociaż raz Louis nie myśli o tym, że Harry jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, kiedy mówi. - Chcesz przenieść się do łóżka? - Myśli jedynie o motylkach w swoim brzuchu i gorączce pod jego sercem, wszystkie rzeczy mówią, by nie pozwolił na to, by moment przeszedł niczym cicha bryza.

Harry całuje go w odpowiedzi, szepcząc. - Tak - w żelaznej zgodzie.

Nie idą do łóżka ta od razu, ich biodra są przyciśnięte do siebie w wyuczonym rytmie, ich języki zaznajamiają się ze sobą po 24 godzinach rozłąki. W końcu to robią, Harry wstaje, a Louis idzie za nim, przyciągając go do następnego pocałunku - słodkiego i delikatnego niczym obietnica. Louis kończy idąc do tyłu z Harrym nieustannie go całującym, żaden z nich się nie zatrzymuje, by zobaczyć gdzie idą. W absolutnym zaufaniu, oprócz zaślepienia przez żądzę, Louis zaprowadzi ich do łóżka.


	20. Rozdział 7.2

Pomimo pewności Harry’ego, Louis nie ma oczu z tyłu głowy i kończy opadając na łóżko z cichym - Umff - przyciśniętym do warg Harry’ego. Jakimś cudem Harry stoi, gdy Louis cicho się śmieje.

Harry przeciąga koszulkę przez swoją głowę, a Louis wykorzystuje jedynie chwilę na wpatrywanie się, również pozbywając się swojego swetra. Odpina guzik w swoich spodniach, a potem zostaje rozproszony, gdy Harry porusza swoimi biodrami z boku na bok, by pozbyć się swoich jeansów i bokserek na raz, zostawiając go nagim. W ogóle nie jest speszony, wręcz zarozumiały, gdy uśmiecha się i wspina na łóżku, jego kutas jest w połowie twardy i różowy między jego udami. Zniża się, gdy Louis ponownie go całuje, a Louis myśli, że może wybuchnąć na miejscu, zbyt nakręcony przez zuchwałość Harry’ego, by nawet patrzeć prosto.

\- Masz na sobie swoje skarpetki? - Louis siada, by spojrzeć, kiedy Harry opada na łóżko, brzuchem w dół. Tak jak podejrzewał, nagie nogi Harry’ego mają jednak jakieś nakrycie w postaci czarnych skarpetek w zielone kropki. - Zdjąłeś wszystko oprócz skarpetek?

Harry ma twarz przyciśniętą do poduszki, ale próbuje wykręcić swoją stopę, by zdjąć skarpetki, bardziej jednak rozbawia Louisa. - Przestań - mówi szatyn pomiędzy salwami śmiechu. Przytrzymuje jedną z latających łydek Harry’ego i ściąga skarpetkę. Opada na podłogę, kiedy powtarza tą samą czynność z drugą stopą, składając ostrożny pocałunek na jego kostce, gdy obydwie są nagie.

Harry odwraca swoją twarz, by spojrzeć na niego przez swoje ramię, jego oczy są jasne, gdy się uśmiecha. - Masz jakiś fetysz stóp, o którym powinniśmy porozmawiać?

Louis zwęża oczy, gdy kręci głową, a potem szczypie tył nagiego uda Harry’ego, zarabiając od niego pisk i prawie kopnięcie w brzuch. - Nic z tych rzeczy - mówi, wślizgując swoje kolana poza Harrym, by usiąść na swoich nogach. - Chociaż masz zabawne paluszki.

\- Hej - mówi Harry, wydymając wargi. Unosi swoja głowę, by zobaczyć co robi Louis, ale porzuca go, gdy szatyn przyciska swoje wargi do końca swojego kręgosłupa, gładząc dłońmi jego pupę.

Louis wykorzystuje swój czas na plecach Harry’ego, podążając z pocałunkami po piegach, nim wraca do centralnej linii. Jego pocałunki łączą się ze sobą między ramionami Harry’ego i wzdłuż jego szyi, gdy ten cicho wzdycha. Louis gryzie delikatnie jego ucho i szepcze. - Odwróć się dla mnie, kochanie.

Harry z łatwością to robi, a Louis ponownie go całuje, z jedną dłonią w jego włosach. Całują się przez chwilę w ten sposób, gdy dłonie Harry’ego przechodzą po plecach Louisa. W końcu, jego dłonie kończą robotę, którą Louis zaczął, odpinając zamek i ściągając jeansy z jego bioder. Louis musi wstać z łóżka, by całkowicie się ich pozbyć i patrzy jak Harry owija dłoń wokół siebie, ściskając, aby odepchnąć bycie na skraju. Louis musi popracować dłonią u siebie z tego samego powodu, nim wraca do łóżka.

Powoli kieruję się w dół klatki piersiowej i brzucha Harry’ego, pozostawiając pocałunki i przeciągając swoje zęby. Podąża za swoim wcześniejszym planem, by zassać sutek Harry’ego, aż ten piszczy, jego dłonie ściskają kołdrę Louisa znajdującą się pod nim. Gdy Louis w końcu bierze jego penisa do swoich ust, dostaje niski dźwięk prosto z klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, jego biodra za to się unoszą. Louis przyszpila go swoimi dłońmi, przełykając wokół jego długości, by wziąć go głębiej. Relaksuje swoje gardło, zaciska swoje wargi i wykręca swój język w wypraktykowanych ruchach.

Kiedy Harry zaczyna wydawał stłumione dźwięki, Louis wypuszcza go ze swoich ust i wykorzystuje tył swojej ręki, by zetrzeć resztę śliny. Ledwie się zatrzymując, idzie do ud Harry’ego, rozchylając jego uda dla lepszego dostępu. - Kurwa - mówi Harry, powtarzając to niżej i mniej zrozumiale, gdy Louis całuje drogę od jego kolana do pachwiny.

Louis uśmiecha się przy jego skórze, gdy powtarza ruch, tym razem ssąc skórę i tworząc czerwone znaki wzdłuż mięśni. Robi to samo po drugiej stronie, jego dłonie leniwie błądzą po Harrym i nigdy nie prowadzą go blisko szczytu, jedynie się z nim drażniąc. W powietrzu znajduje się pot i seks, preejakulat Harry’ego wypływa niemal ciągłym strumieniem na knykcie Louisa,, gdy ten pracuje. Jego usta są zmęczone, wargi opuchnięte, ale nie chce się zatrzymać. Całuje pachwinę Harry’ego i krzywiznę jego brzucha. - Mogę kontynuować? - Pyta, unosząc swoje usta z skóry bruneta, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Kontynuować? - Oczy Harry’ego są szerokie, gałki wybałuszone, a włosy są całkowitym bałaganem. - Gdzie jeszcze chcesz iść?

Louis uśmiecha się, podpierając na łokciach, by spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy. - Chcę cię wylizać. - Rezultatem jest wibrujący jęk, a zęby bruneta trzaskają o siebie, jego oczy od razu się zamykają.

\- Podoba ci się to? - Pyta Louis, uśmiechając się, ale nie drażniąc, gdy czeka aż Harry ponownie spotka jego wzrok. Harry wygina się, by go pocałować, a Louis robi to, zagłębiając swój język między wargami Harry’ego, by pozwolić mu na posmakowanie potu z jego ciało. To brudne gorące, a Harry ssący język Louisa wydaje się być jego zgodą.

Harry unosi swoje dłonie, by objąć twarz Louisa i zajmuje to tylko jedno uderzenie serce, nim Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że się trzęsie. Wydaje się to być niczym poślizg, gdy się odsuwa, jego dłonie natychmiastowo przytrzymują nadgarstki Harry’ego. - Hej, wszystko w porządku? - Całuję wnętrze ramienia bruneta, by znaleźć puls bijący pod jego ustami. Harry kiwa głową, ale jego ręce wciąż wibrują, co sprawia, że pot chłodnieje na ciele Louisa, kiedy zaciska palce. - Co się dzieje? - Jego oczy szukają odpowiedzi w tych Harry’ego, desperacko się w niego wpatrując.

\- To dużo - mówi w końcu Harry. Louis czuje jak coś staje w jego żołądku, kiedy przełyka, - Nie za dużo - mówi szybko brunet, czytając z Louisa. - Jak, wszystko o czym marzyłem. - Bierze głęboki wdech. - To tylko… to jesteś ty, a ja to ja. A to dużo - uśmiecha się lekko. - Czy to ma sens?

\- Ma - mówi Louis, kiwając głową i jakimś cudem zrozumiał co Harry chciał przekazać, nawet jeśli tego nie powiedział. - Denerwujesz się? Że to my?

\- Nie - mówi Harry, jego głos jest pewny. - Szczerze, próbuję nie dojść na samą myśl wylizania mnie przez ciebie.

Louis śmieje się, ciepłe powietrze owiewa twarz Harry’ego. - Nigdy nie chciałem wylizać kogoś, kto chciał przeprowadzić przed tym rozmowę.

\- Nigdy nie powiedział słowa wylizać tyle razy w moim życiu - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się.

Louis całuje go, ponieważ nie może się powstrzymać. Przez wszystkie wątpliwości i obawy z dwudziestu siedmiu dni, przejście przez to ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem jest najlepszą częścią. Wydaje się to być zaświadczeniem, którego potrzebuje, by trochę bardziej się odkryć, więc na chwilę spycha to na tył swojego umysłu. - Bez względu na wszystko, ja wciąż będę sobą, a ty sobą, dobrze? Po dzisiaj - liże swoją wargę i bierze głęboki wdech. - A po czterdziestu dniach jesteśmy w tym razem.

Harry kiwa głową, jego dłoń ściska tą Louisa. - Przypominasz mi tutaj trochę Zaca Efrona - mówi. - Jesteśmy w tym wszyscy razem* - śpiewa delikatnie, póki Louis nie przerywa mu gorącym pocałunkiem.

Louis odsuwa się i pociąga za dolną wargę wargę Harry’ego swoimi zębami. - Jeszcze raz: czy mogę cię wylizać, słoneczko?

Dłonie Harry’ego ponownie ściskają te Louisa i tym razem mówi. - Tak, kurewsko proszę.

Louis przewraca oczami i całuje go szybko, nim wraca do ważnego zadania. Nie marnuje czasu, kiedy ślizga się w dół ciała Harry’ego po raz trzeci tej nocy. Zostawia buziaka na czubku jego penisa i na podstawie, a potem wraca między jego uda, to jego nowe ulubione miejsce. Przebiega swoim szorstkim, jednodniowym zarostem po już pozostawionych znakach, a jęk Harry’ego trafia prosto do jego peinisa. Musi wykorzystać chwilę, by złapać oddech.

\- Kocham te nogi - mówi, siadając, by przebiec delikatnie palcami po jego łydkach. Przyciska kostki Harry’ego do ud i kolan, pochylając się, jego brzuch unosi się trochę szybciej, kiedy ogląda pracę Louisa. - To jest to co pierwsze w tobie zobaczyłem - mówi, przebiegając dłonią po kolanach Harry’ego. - Twoje długie nogi w tych czarnych jeansach. Twoje uda. - Rozdziela kolana bruneta, by zrobić miejsce dla siebie. - Proszę bardzo - mamrocze, gdy kładzie się na brzuchu.

Minęło trochę czasu odkąd był w taki sposób pomiędzy kogoś nogami, miał kogoś rozłożonego przed sobą. Delikatnie przeciąga swoje usta po tyle ud bruneta, a potem głaszcze go opuszkami swoich palców w tym samym miejscu, póki nie może rozsunąć Harry’ego swoimi dłońmi, pasują idealnie.

Zaczyna powoli, małe liźnięcia wokół jego dziurki, ciepło zwitku skóry pod jego językiem. To najbrudniejszy francuski pocałunek na jaki go stać, kiedy się przybliża, otwierając swoje usta i liżąc delikatnie. Masuje pierścień mięśni swoim językiem i uśmiecha się, gdy czuje, że Harry się pod nim rozluźnia, jakby nie miał kości. Zatapia swoje paznokcie w tyłku Harry’ego, kiedy wślizguje swój język w gorąco i pulsowanie. Powtarza tą samą czynność w kółko, gubiąc się w swoich ruchach, zapachu i smaku.

Chórki Harry’ego w postaci jęków są jedynie tłem, kiedy Louis skupia się na oślinieniu go swoim językiem. Kocha sposób w jakim biodra Harry’ego są przyciśnięte do jego ust z każdym wychodzącym jękiem, to jak kładzie swoją lewą stopę na jego plecach, by go tam zatrzymać. Kiedy jego usta się męczą, łapie oddech i pozwala swojemu palcu okrążyć dziurkę Harry’ego. Zaciska się pod naciskiem, różowe i zaśliniona. - Louis - mówi Harry do sufitu, jakby przeklinał. Louis nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio jego imię brzmiało tak słodko w czyiś ustach.

\- Tak, kochanie? - Pyta, unosząc swoją głowę z uśmiechem.

\- Chodź tutaj - mówi Harry, jego głos jest wypieprzony i niecierpliwy.

Louis przyciska delikatnie swój palec do dziurki Harry’ego. - Teraz?

\- Daj mi sprecyzować - mówi Harry, przełykając. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, gdy próbuje oddychać. - Chcę tu twojego kutasa.

\- Jaki władczy - mamrocze Louis. - Jeśli Harry chce go ssać, kiedy on będzie doprowadzał go na skraj swoimi palcami, nie ma nic przeciwko. Musi poruszać się zbyt powoli, ponieważ Harry łapie jego kostkę i przyciąga go do odpowiedniej pozycji bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

Harry ściaga jego bokserki do połowy ud i bierze go do ust jednym szybkim ruchem, a Louis traci poczucie czasu, kiedy zaciska uda, pod wpływem szoku wywołanego językiem Harry’ego. Przechodzi ustami po nodze bruneta, nim Harry wykręca swoje biodra, a Louis przypomina sobie dlaczego jest na nim do góry nogami. Ssie jeden palec w swojej buzi, by go zwilżyć, a potem sięga między nogi Harry’ego, by ponownie nacisnąć na jego dziurkę.

Z tego kąta nie widzi dobrze, ale może poczuć to co zrobił wcześniej, to jak Harry wciąż pulsuje pod jego dotykiem. Utrzymuje delikatnie swój palec, kiedy bierze penisa Harry’ego do swoich ust, robiąc podwójną robotę. Preejakulat Harry’ego jest słony, zauważa Louis, już w tej części nocy gdzie z chęcią zeżarłby całego bruneta. Zostawia jedną dłoń na udzie Harry’ego, jedyny palcem robiąc kółka wokół jego dziurki, jego usta są pełne penisa bruneta. Gubi skupienie, kiedy Harry zaczyna wykręcać swoim językiem, więc próbuje się odwdzięczyć tak dobrze jak potrafi, zaciskając swoje usta. Porusza dłonią z wnętrza uda Harry’ego do środka, naciskając na wcześniej zrobione siniaki. Wisienką na torcie jest przyciśnięcie końcówki swojego palca do wnętrz Harry’ego, nie tak żeby go rozciągnąć, ale wystarczająco, by go poczuł, a Harry od razu dochodzi z krzykiem, który nawet Louis w swoim stanie daję radę usłyszeć.

Masuje delikatnie swoim palcem, kiedy ssie Harry’ego podczas jego orgazmu, przełykając wokół i pomagając mu wrócić. Pozwala brunetowi wypaść ze swoich ust, kiedy przestaje się kręcić, linia śliny wciąż sprawia, że są połączeni. Naciska delikatnie na dziurkę Harry’ego, która wciąż spazmuje, a potem Harry wydaje mały dźwięk, więc zostawia go samego, kładąc swoje dłonie ponownie na jego udach.

Harry wydaje się zgubić swoje skupienie podczas orgazmu, ale szybko wraca do siebie. Przyciaga Louisa bliżej, trzymając jego biodra, kiedy go ssie, sprawia, że się nie rusza i przełyka wokół niego. Kąt jest perfekcyjny, kiedy Louis obniża swoje biodra, by pieprzyć jego usta, przytłumione dźwięki mruczenia Harry’ego czynią to gorętszym. Przyciska swoją twarz do pachwiny Harry’ego, do rosnących tam włosów, gdy próbuje powstrzymać się od rozpadnięcia na kawałki. Jego orgazm przychodzi nagle, każdy mięsień się zaciska, kiedy przyciska biodra wprost do twarzy bruneta, z niskim jękiem. Harry bierze to wszystko, przełykając wokół niego, a potem ssąc delikatnie, póki wrażliwy Louis się nie odsuwa. Obydwoje leżą tam, łapiąc swoje oddechy, Louis trawiony przez fontannę chmur przykrywających jego wzrok, jego mózg, jego płuca. - Cholera - mówi Harry jako pierwszy.

\- Wiem - mówi Louis, przebiegając policzkiem op kruchej skórze Harry’ego. - Czuję się pokryty spermą i potem. - Harry wydaje dziwny dźwięk, a potem obydwoje zaczynają się śmiać, ich ciała potykają się o siebie aż Louis leży na Harrym. Kończy twarzą do kostki Harry’ego, więc składa tam pocałunek, nim pozwala swojej głowie opaść na materac. - Powinniśmy wziąć prysznic - mówi.

Harry wzdycha. - Czy to zawiera wstanie?

\- Nie zrobię ci kąpieli gąbkowej, jeśli o to pytasz - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się poprzez słowa. Harry zaczyna się śmiać, a Louis razem z nim, uśmiechając się do koca pod jego głową. - No chodź - mówi w końcu, przewracając się na plecy i siadają. - Dalej, dalej. - Klepie Harry’ego po brzuchu z każdym słowem. Harry siada z długim, gardłowym jękiem - całkowicie dramatycznym i niepotrzebnym, ale udaje mu się sprawić, że Louis się uśmiecha. - On żyje - piszczy cicho.

Harry przewraca oczami i pochyla się do pocałunku. Louis utrzymuje zaciśnięte usta, rozważając to w jakich miejscach były jego usta w ciągu ostatniej godziny. Harry nie wydaje się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko, kiedy przyciska swój język do szpary w ustach Louisa, otwierając mu buzię. To ponownie jest gorące i brudne, a Louis czuje poruszenie w swoim żołądku. - Czas na prysznic - szepcze, stykając razem ich nosy.

Prysznic nie jest wystarczająco duży dla ich dwójki, więc idą po kolei. Louis jak prawdziwy gospodarz pozwala Harry’emu iść jako pierwszemu, kiedy on zdmuchuje przeróżne świeczki, które wciąż się palą i wyłącza odtwarzacz i odkłada Bruce’a z powrotem na półkę. Śmieje się, kiedy widzi swój kieliszek wina na rogu stołu za kanapą, pojawia się jedyny świadek nocy. Z łatwością wypija resztę i kładzie obydwa kieliszki do zlewu, gdy dźwięk prysznica cichnie.

Znajduje Harry’ego w łazience z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół talii, kropelki wody tworzą ścieżkę na jego klatce piersiowej. Louis skanuje jego ciało z góry na dół, uśmiech gra na jego wargach. Po cichu Louis prześlizguje się obok niego, składając jeden mokry pocałunek na jego wargach, gdy idzie pod prysznic. Ciepła woda sprawia, że jest śpiący i kończy stojąc pod strumieniem trochę dłużej niż to konieczne, w końcu musi się przemóc i wyjść. Wykorzystuje swój czas na wysuszenie się, a potem owija ręcznik wokół swojej talii, gdy wchodzi do swojej sypialni.

Światła tworzą cień przy jego stoliku nocnym, okno jest otwarte, wpuszczając chłodne powietrze razem z przyćmionym dźwiękiem miasta. Postura Harry’ego znajduje się na skraju łóżka, jego stopy są bose, a na dłonie ma na kolanach. Jedyną widoczną rzeczą są jego czarne jeansy okalające jego nogi, wciąż niezapięte.

\- Śpisz w tym? - Pyta Louis, kiedy jego głowa przechyla się z zmieszaniem.

Harry unosi wzrok, mały uśmiech jest na jego wargach. - Nie wiedziałem czy powinienem zostać.

W tych pięciu słowach Harry’emu udaje się podkreślić ciągłe zmieszanie między nimi, próbując odgadnąć co jest prawidłowe, a co przekroczeniem linii. Co powinni robić jako prawdziwa para, czego nie powinni będąc przyjaciółmi. W piątkową noc Harry uczynił to łatwym, mówiąc Louisowi, aby został, ale teraz Harry nie wie czy zasady wciąż obowiązują.

\- Oczywiście, że powinieneś zostać - mówi Louis. - Chcę się poprzytulać. - Oczywiście trzy ostatni słowa nie miały wypłynąć z jego ust, ale nie może ich tam włożyć z powrotem, zamiast tego zaciska wargi. - Po prostu nastaw alarm, by dać sobie czas przed pracą rano.

Harry ziewa i wstaje, by ściągnąć swoje jeansy. - Dzięki Bogu. Myśl o wróceniu teraz do mojego mieszkania brzmi nędznie.

Louis śmieje się, odwracając w stronę łazienki. - Skończę szykować się do łóżka, a potem dołączę do ciebie. - Harry stoi cicho, a kiedy Louis spogląda za ramię widzi jak ten stoi w swojej bieliźnie z obydwiema dłońmi na biodrach. - Tak? - Pyta.

\- Masz balsam?

Louis śmieje się z sposobu w jaki zadał to pytanie, jakby ryzykował całkowite zawstydzenie. Jakby Louis jeszcze nie wiedział, że ma skrupulatną rutynę, która obejmuje węglowa maskę na twarz. - Mam - mówi. - Mam też dla ciebie szczoteczkę. - Harry idzie za nim do łazienki z uśmiechem.

To dziwnie domowe, gdy razem przechodzą przez swoje rutyny, w ciszy podając sobie tubkę balsamu, szorując zęby. Louis pokazuje Harry’emu balsam do ust, który kupił i obydwoje śmieją się, gdy wcierają go sobie w usta, Harry skrzeczy, ponieważ twierdzi, że to łaskocze. Wychodzi z łazienki wciąż się śmiejąc,jego chichot, sprawiają że Louis uśmiecha się niemożliwie dużym uśmiechem. Szatyn szybko kończy, nakładając olejek na swoje dłonie i wcierając go, nim wychodzi, łokciem gasząc światło.

Łóżko wygląda tak samo jak wcześniej, ale teraz Harry jest na nim rozłożony, jego ramiona przytulają poduszkę, a jego oczy są zamknięte. Wziął lewą stronę łóżka, a Louis zastanawia się czy to przypadek czy nie, zważając na to, że Louis zawsze śpi po prawej. Uśmiecha się, kiedy zrzuca swój ręcznik na podłogę i zakłada parę bokserek do spania. Gasi lampę i wślizguję się pod kołdrę po swojej stronie, ciepło Harry’ego jest niczym piekarnik. Harry jest plecami do niego, więc Louis tworzy ścieżkę, by zrelaksować jego mięśnie i składa mały pocałunek na środku jego ramion, nim kładzie się na poduszkę i zasypia.

WTOREK ~Dzień 28

Jak magnesy w ciemności, wydają się ponownie znaleźć. Louis budzi się z podbródkiem Harry’ego na swoim ramieniu, a jego dłoń obejmuje go w talii - pozycja, w której rzadko się znajduje. Zawsze był ostrożny co do spania po pieprzeniu, raczej trzymał się skraju łóżka, niż osoby, z którą spał. Jakimś cudem mamy dwie przeciwności, spał w łóżku z Harrym.

Czas jest perfekcyjny, kiedy alarm Harry’ego rozbrzmiewa chwilę później, piosenka Joni Mitchell, której Louis nie kojarzy. Gdy Louis wciska drzemki na swoim alarmie przez co najmniej godzinę, a potem niechętnie wstaje z łóżka, Harry budzi się i gładko wyłącza alarm. Bierze głęboki alarm, a potem przewraca się na bok, przyciągając w tym procesie Louisa, więc ich głowy są na jednej poduszce. Z dłonią płasko na brzuchu Harry’ego, może poczuć jego oddech na niej, gdy wpatruje się w jego śpiącą twarz: ciężkie oczy, leniwy uśmiech, roztrzepane włosy, które wyschły przez noc.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi Harry, jego głos jest powolny i złamany.

\- Dobry - szepcze Louis, całując go. To kontrast od ostatniego razu gdzie budzili się razem, gdy Louis zareagował jak odbezpieczona broń, wystrzelona w powietrze. Ich pocałunki są leniwe, a potem przestają, kiedy leżą patrząc na siebie. Chociaż raz umysł Louisa jest cichy, żadnych pytań ani płynących neonowych znaków, by go rozproszyć.

Ich zaduma nie może trwać za długo, zważając na to, że jest wtorek i wzywają ich obowiązki. Harry zakłada ubrania, które miał na sobie noc wcześniej, gdy Louis wstaje z łóżka i zaczyna swoją dzienną rutynę, wpatrując się w szafę, szukając stroju do ubrania. Decyduje się na parę spodni i białą koszulę, nie tak inne od każdego dnia roboczego. Znajduje Harry’ego w kuchni robiącego sobie kubek kawy z ekspresu, a potem dodaje nowy dla Louisa.

\- Weź sobie coś do jedzenie - mówi Louis. - Nie mam pojęcia co tu mam, zważając że zazwyczaj nie uczestniczę w śnadaniu.

\- Nie uczestniczysz w śniadaniu - powtarza Harry, śmiejąc się lekko. I tak otwiera lodówke, kiedy Louis bierze kubek z świeżą kawą. - Co to jest?

\- Co? - Pyta Louis, odwracając się.

Harry trzyma niebiesko-białe pudełko jogurtu, dwuprocentowy Fage jest napisane na przodzie. - Też je lubisz?

Louis myśli nad kłamstwem, a potem kręci głową. - Nie.

Harry unosi brwi. - Możesz wyjaśnić dlaczego masz takie dwa?

Louis delikatnie unosi swój podbródek. - Mogłem wziąć kilka podczas moich ostatnich zakupów w zeszłym tygodniu.

\- By spróbować?

\- Dla ciebie - mówi Louis, nie walcząc. - Żebyś miał go, gdybyś kiedyś tu był i chciał jogurt - przeczyszcza swoje gardło, nie dodając niczego innego.

\- Dziękuję - mówi cicho Harry, patrząc się ponownie na jogurt, jakby było to coś wartego więcej niż kilka dolarów. Louis kiwa głową, a potem szybko bierze banana, obierając go bez patrzenia na Harry’ego, by nie sprawić tego niezręcznym, chociaż nie wie czy robi to dobrze.

Harry kończy biorąc zamknięty jogurt ze soba, kiedy idzie, nie mając wystarczającej ilości czasu, by go zjeść i pójść do domu, by przygotować się do pracy. - Jesteś pewien, że będzie w porządku, jeśli go wezmę? - Pyta po raz trzeci, gdy zakłada swoje buty, jogurt leży obok jego stopy razem z jednym z termosów Louisa.

\- Są dla ciebie, H. Nigdy ich nie jadłem. Nawet na łożu śmierci.

Harry prycha. - To nawet nie jest złe.

\- On wygląda jak sperma, kochanie. Nie mogę tego szczęśliwie jeść.

Harry bierze termos i wstaje. - Na zdrowie, w takim razie. Będę w drodze ze swoją zimną spermą.

Louis śmieje się. - Nie powinieneś tego obejmować.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Wybacz. - Całuje Louisa, a potem otwiera drzwi, całując go jeszcze raz, powoli, nim wychodzi na korytarz. - Do zobaczenia?

Louis kiwa głową, znajome motylki kręcą w jego brzuchu swoimi skrzydełkami. - Do zobaczenia.

Tak szybko jak drzwi się zamykają, pozwala swojemu czoło opaść na ścianie. Wie, że zgodzili się na to, że nic się nie zmieni, powiedział to wczoraj w tak wielu słowach, ale nic nie może poradzić na to, że czuje niezamknięte drzwi od ostatnich paru dni. Boi się otworzyć oczy i dowiedzieć się jakie kłamstwa są za drzwiami, jaka część ‘nie nie musi się zmienić’ się za nimi kryje.

* w oryg. “ We’re all in this together” nawiązanie do tej piosenki z High School Musical


	21. Rozdział 7.3

ŚRODA ~ Dzień 29

\- Co robisz dzisiaj wieczorem?

Zayn wzdycha przez telefon. - Są Walentynki, Louis.

\- Co? - Louis zatrzymuje się, by spojrzeć na kalendarz wiszący w jego biurze. Oczywiście, że jest 14 luty i niestety to oznacza Walentynki. - Och, masz rację.

\- Wiem, że mam - mówi Zayn. - Zastanawiałam się czym zaskoczyć Nialla tylko przez ostatnie pół roku.

Louis śmieje się, przypominając sobie zeszłoroczny dzień zakochanych, Niall rujnujący wszystkie niespodzianki Zayna na chwilę przed ich wydarzeniem. - I jak idzie?

Zayn ponownie wzdycha. - Obydwoje wstaliśmy wcześniej, by zrobić sobie śniadanie, kupiliśmy sobie ten sam zegarek, a teraz wracam do mojego biura, ponieważ jak nic jest tam, by zaskoczyć mnie kwiatami.

\- To słodkie - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się. - Dlaczego nie jesteś w swoim biurze?

Tym razem Zayn jęczy. - Ponieważ szedłem do jego biura, by zaskoczyć go lunchem.

Louis śmieje się, wyobrażając sobie Zayna przemierzającego miasto z swoim klasycznym groźnym spojrzeniem. - Jestem przekonany, że oznacza to, iż jesteście dla siebie perfekcyjni.

\- Tak sądzę - mówi Zayn. - Chociaż byłoby miło go zaskoczyć. Mam zarezerwowaną kolację w SoHo i nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że on też.

\- Cóż, mam sposób byś go zaskoczył - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałeś, że są Walentynki.

Louis kiwa głową, chociaż Zayn nie może go zobaczyć. - To prawda, ale jak możesz wiedzieć Hearst kończy dzisiaj swoją kampanię.

\- To nie jest kampania Harry’ego?

\- Dokładnie - mówi Louis. - Zarezerwowałem stolik w Max’s, by świętować.

\- Zarezerwowałeś stolik w Max’s? Czy kiedykolwiek to zrobiliśmy?

Louis śmieje się. - Chciałem się upewnić, że mamy miejsce. A teraz, kiedy o tym rozmawiamy,, jestem jeszcze szczęśliwszy, gdy okazało się, że to jest w najgorszy dzień roku.

\- Nie wiem - mówi Zayn, wahając się.

\- No dalej, Z. To będzie świetna niespodzianka. Niall zdecydowanie nie będzie wiedział. - Nie musi tam być, by wiedzieć, że Zayn przewraca oczami. - Przyjdźcie na chwilę, a potem możecie wyjść i mieć domowy sex.

\- Co powiesz na to, że porozmawiamy o naszym życiu erotycznym jak będziesz jakieś miał?

\- Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe - mówi szybko Louis. - To oznacza, że przyjdziesz?

\- Tak. Głównie dla Harry’ego. Jestem z niego dumny.

\- Ja też- mówi Louis, uśmiechając się.

Louis kończy połączenie z uśmiechem, nim otwiera wiadomość do Harry’ego, by zaprosić na imprezę świętującą jego własny sukces. Nie widział go od wczorajszego poranka i nie boi się przyznać, że za nim tęskni, już nie mogąc się doczekać aż się dzisiaj z nim zobaczy.

~*~

Louis dostaje się jako pierwszy do Max’s, by upewnić się, że mają swoją rezerwację, a barman ledwo posyła mu spojrzenie, kiedy wskazuje mu stolik z tabliczką LT. Szybkie rozejrzenie się po barze udowadnia, że jest pełno par trzymających się za rękę z powodu walentynek. Nawet stoły zostały udekorowane w słoiki z kwiatami, papierowe serduszka zwisają z sufitu. Louis nie jest zbyt przejęty tym że zapomniał o tym święcie, zważając że Harry jęknął, gdy mu wcześniej o tym powiedział, on też nie pamiętał.

Niall i Zayn pojawiają się niedługo po nim, brunet prowadzi, ich dłonie są splecione. Są radośni i mają czerwone policzki, kiedy obydwoje przytulają Louisa na powitanie, nim idą do baru po drinki.

\- Nie wierzę, że zarezerwowałeś stolik - mówi Zayn, kiedy wraca. Puka w tabliczkę z LT. - Wyglądamy jak idioci.

\- Louis po prostu się przyzwyczaił do swojego nazwiska na każdym stole, gdy gdzieś idziemy - mówi Niall, kiedy wraca do stołu. Odkłada drinki i ściąga swoją kurtkę. - Jak celebryta albo coś takiego.

Louis śmieje się. - Nie wierzę, że zrobienie rezerwacji jest teraz przestępstwem.

\- Myślę, że rezerwacje są słodkie - mówi Niall. - Naprawdę. Zayn zaskoczył mnie z rezerwacją dzisiejszej kolacji.

-Przyznaj, że musiałeś odwołać swoją rezerwację w tej samej restauracji na tą samą godzinę - mówi Zayn.

\- Jesteście niedorzeczni - mówi Louis, kręcąc głową, gdy Niall śmieje się głośno.

Wtedy przychodzi Harry, a Louis nie jest taki naiwny, by powiedzieć, że zabrało mu dech, ale podoba mu się to. Wygląda pięknie, jego włosy zrobione są w subtelnego quiffa, jego czarna koszula jest rozpięta do klatki piersiowej z cienkim szalikiem wokół szyi oraz czarna kurtka okalająca jego szczupłą posturę. Wygląda jak jakaś słowa, a potem spotyka wzrok Louisa przez pokój i uśmiecha się. To wszystko, uśmiech przez tłum, sprawia, że serce Louisa zapomina dwukrotnie zabić, a motylki w jego żołądku rozprostowały skrzydła.

\- A oto i on - krzyczy Niall, przerywając magię między nimi. - Miss America albo Pan Vogue, miałem na myśli. - Wstaje ze swojego krzesła, śmiejąc się i przyciągając Harry’ego do uścisku, a potem przekazując go Zaynowi, który mówi mu ciche. - Gratulacje - klepiąc go po plecach.

Louis jest obok i moment wydaje się być ciężki, kiedy poruszają się w zwolnionym tempie. Jego dłonie opadają naturalnie na talię Harry’ego, gdy go przytula. W sekundzie, gdy ich klatki piersiowej się dotykają, Louis czuje jakby znowu mógł oddychać, po raz pierwszy tego dnia i nie wie jak wytłumaczyć to słowami. Bierze subtelny wdech przy włosach Harry’ego, gdy się odsuwa, zmęczony wzrokiem Zayna i Nialla na sobie. Czuje jakby byli teraz w telewizji, jakby cokolwiek teraz zrobili to zostaliby ocenieni i zdekonstruowani. Przynajmniej to jest wymówką jaką używa Louis, kiedy Harry zaczyna pochylać się do przodu w niesamowicie znajomym sposobie, zanim się całują. Louis zatrzymuje go dłonią na jego ramieniu i szerokim uśmiechem. - Gratulacje, H.

Są tak blisko, że Louis widzi jak wzrok Harry’ego opada, jego uśmiech zaciska się na brzegach, gdy przechyla głowę subtelnie na bok. - W porządku - mówi, szybko mrugając. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło. - Idę po drinka. Ktoś coś? - Nie czeka na odpowiedź, odwraca się i bierze całe swoje ciepło ze sobą.

Louis opada ponownie na swoje krzesło, czując się jak kawałek gówna. Bierze drinka, gdy Niall bez zatrzymywania zaczyna mówić o czymś co się działo w pracy. Zayn patrzy na Louisa z zmarszczonymi brwiami, a potem odwraca się do swojego chłopaka, kiedy Louis próbuje sobie zdać sprawę z tego co dokładnie jest z nim nie tak.

Harry wraca z drinkiem i kładzie go obok tego Louisa. Ściąga swoją kurtkę i kładzie ją na tyle krzesła, nim siada. Nie spojrzy na szatyna, więc Louis studiuje swojego drinka i kilka zadrapań na stole, by cokolwiek robić.

\- Jak było wczoraj? - Zayn zadaje pytanie, które Louis powinien powiedzieć jako pierwszy, kręcąc słomką w swoim drinku. - Coś fantastycznego się stało?

Okazuje się, że reporter z Vanity Fair zatrzymał się, by porozmawiać z Harrym o jego nadchodzących projektach. Louis czuje jak jego serce kłuje, gdy brunet mówi im o tym z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Czuje się jeszcze gorzej z tym, że odwrócił się od pocałunku Harry’ego, kiedy jego szczęście jest w taki sposób zarażające. Jest subtelne przełknięcie dumy w żołądku Louis, gdy patrzy jak Harry mówi i nie może się powstrzymać od położenia dłoni na udzie bruneta pod stołem. Reakcją Harry’ego jest przybliżenie nogi, więc paznokcie Louisa są przyciśnięte do wewnętrznego szwu jego spodni. Louis nie może uwierzyć, że zrezygnował z okazji do pocałowania go.

Rozmowa trwa dalej, ale Louis ledwie zwraca uwagę, jego oczy nigdy nie opuszczają twarzy Harry’ego - linii jego szczęki, tego jak przygryza swoją wargę, jak uśmiecha się pokazując dołeczek. - Dlaczego się we mnie wpatrujesz? - Pyta, kiedy Niall i Zayn poszli po kolejną rundkę drinków. Jego uśmiech jest delikatny, to ten, który zostawia dla Louisa. To jedynie sprawia, że szatyn czuje się bardziej jak dupek.

\- Jestem idiotą - mówi Louis. Przełyka, a potem całuje Harry’ego prosto w usta, bez żadnego zawahania. Odsuwa się delikatnie, więc ich czoła są przyciśnięte do siebie, a słowa są tylko dla nich. - Powinienem to zrobić, gdy wszedłeś - szepcze, chociaż nikt inny na nich nie patrzy. Obydwoje siedzą, cicho oddychając, a potem Harry całuje Louisa, delikatnie i powoli jak odpowiedź.

\- Przepraszam - szepcze ponownie Louis, upewniając się, że Harry rozumie, iż nigdy nie chciał go zranić ani upokorzyć tylko dlatego, bo są tu ich przyjaciele.

\- Jest w porządku - mówi Harry, jego dłoń opada pod stół, by przykryć dłoń Louisa. - Wciąż się docieramy.

Louis ponownie go całuje, ponieważ nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by podziękować mu za zrozumienie, za bycie tym, który chciał z nim to zrobić.

Jeśli Zayn i Niall myślą, że cokolwiek dziwnego się zmieniło pomiędzy nimi, gdy wrócili to nie dają sobie tego po sobie pokazać. Właściwie nie pokazują za dużo oprócz wpatrywania się w siebie, jakby mieli się na siebie rzucić. Louis nie wierzy, że byli tymi, którzy powstrzymywali go od pocałowania Harry’ego, dwójka ludzi, która była gotowa do obściskiwania się, gdy w barze nie było dwustu niewinnych ludzi i ich dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół przy stoliku. Jest jak jest, ledwo skończyli po drugim drinku, nim ogłaszają, że idą do domu - zbyt zmęczeni, by zostać dłużej. Harry unosi swoje brwi, a Louis uśmiecha się, co sprawia, że Niall się śmieje, a Zayn kręci na nich głową.

To jak każda inna noc, oprócz tego, że jak dwójka wychodzi, akceptowalne jest to, że Harry przybliża swoje ciało do Louisa, Louis łączy ich kostki i stopy razem. To taak jakby spełnili już swoje przyjacielskie obowiązki, a teraz ponownie mogą się umawiać, flirtować i droczyć bez oceniających oczu. Louis kocha Zayna i Nialla, ale posiadanie Harry’ego tylko dla siebie staje się jedną z jego ulubionych rzeczy.

\- Mam pewne wiadomości - mówi Harry z uśmiechem. Bierze łyk swojego mohito, a potem odkłada je na stół.

\- Co? - Pyta Louis. Uśmiecha się jak Harry, ale jest ciekawy tego co Harry chce powiedzieć, dlaczego nie powiedział tego, gdy byli tu Niall i Zayn.

\- Dzisiaj powiedzieli mi, że biorą instalację na trasę po kraju - jest coś namacalnego w słowach, gdy je wypowiada, coś jak gwiazda w jego uśmiechu.

\- Co? - Oczy Louisa się rozszerzają i nagle obydwie jego dłonie są na kolanach Harry’ego. - Żartujesz.

Harry próbuje nie wybuchnąć, kiedy kręci głową, uśmiech znajduje się na jego wargach i sprawia, że jego oczy świecą. - Naprawdę, naprawdę nie.

\- Harry - tchnie Louis, kręcąc głową. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - mówi, kiedy pochyla się do przodu, by przyciągnąć Harry’ego i go uścisnąć. Kiedy się całują jest to delikatne, ale mokre, ich zęby o siebie klikają.

\- Ja też nie - mówi Harry, odsuwając się. Jego uśmiech nie zmalał, a Louis nie wie jak udało mu się utrzymać ten sekret, odkąd wszedł do baru.

\- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny - mówi Louis. Składa kolejny szybki pocałunek na wargach Harry’ego. - Jesteś wspaniały.

Policzki Harry’ego są czerwone, gdy tym razem się śmieje. - Chciałem najpierw powiedzieć tobie. Nim Niall i Zayn się dowiedzą.

Louis zastanawia czy powinien czuć się uhonorowany, ale przecież jedynie kilka dni wcześniej przyznał to samo przed Harrym. Brunet jest jego obroną i z ciepłym pośpiechem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry go sobie przywłaszczył. - Mam nadzieję, że zadzwoniłeś chociaż wcześniej do swojej mamy - mówi Louis, ostrożnie, by nie piszczeć z zaszczytu jak zabujana nastolatka.

Harry śmieje się. - Zadzwoniłem do niej i do mojej siostry po drodze.

Louis udaje, że wyciera swoje czoło. - Dzięki Bogu. Nie chciałbym mieć do czynienia z kobietami Styles.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Wiesz,że cię kochają.

\- Jestem raczej czarujący - mówi Louis z uśmiechem. Szybko skanuje w swojej pamięci wszystkie momenty, gdy spotkał Anne i Gemmę Styles, próbując sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek się przed nimi zbłaźnił. Cokolwiek co mogłoby je zdenerwować, bo Harry się z nim umawia. Przesuwa zębami po swojej dolnej wardze. - Czy one wiedzą? Chodzi mi o tą rzecz, którą robimy.

Harry kręci głową. - Nie, nie chciałem, by było w to zaangażowane. - Zaciska swoje wargi, a potem wpatruje się w stół, nim ponownie spotyka wzrok Louisa. - Mam nadzieję, że ma to sens.

\- Tak, ma - mówi Louis, ściskając dłoń znajdującą się na kolanie Harry'ego. - To jest tylko o nas. O mnie i o tobi. - To stało się niemal ich mottem, którego się trzymają.

\- Ty i ja.

Na dobre i na złe, myśli Louis, ale zdecydowanie nie mówi tego na głos. Nie ma sensu wymawiać oczywistość, cokolwiek się stanie, szczególnie coś złego, mogą jedynie obwiniać siebie.

Powoli kończą swoje drinki, bez pośpiechu, kiedy tłum wokół nich się zmienia. Oglądają różnych się ludzi - szczęśliwych ludzi i tych kłócących się, odnajdujących się singli, obściskujących się przy ścianie i wolnych strzelców przy barze. Louis był wszystkimi trzema stronami w Walentynki, ale myśli, że te mogą być jego najlepszymi. Nie z powodu niczego innego jak szczęścia, które w sobie znalazł, trochę neurotyzmu.

\- Nie sądzę, że kiedyś miałem prawidłowe Walentynki - mówi Harry jak zwykle czytając myśli Louisa.

\- Nie? Nawet podczas dwóch lat z Robertem?

Harry kręci głową, drapiąc się delikatnie po brodzie. - Podczas pierwszych podróżował, a podczas drugich nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą. Z nikim innym nie widywałem się wystarczająco długo, aby się liczyło lub nie widywałem się wcale.

\- A co ze mną?

Delikatnie zmieszanie pojawia się na twarzy Harry’ego. - Co z tobą?

\- Czy liczę się jako prawidłowa walentynka? - Przechyla swoją głowę na bok, kiedy Harry się śmieje. - Poważnie. To nasz dwudziesty dziewiąty dzień umawiania się. To musi się jakoś liczyć.

Uśmiech Harry’ego się zmniejsza, ale nie opuszcza jego oczu. - W takim razie, pewnie. Jesteś moją pierwszą, prawdziwą walentynką - śmieje się i opuszcza wzrok. - Nawet nie wiedziałem co to znaczy. Prawdziwa walentynka.

\- To oznacza - mówi powoli Louis, gdy rozgląda się po barze, szukając inspiracji. - To oznacza, że daję ci kwiaty. - Wyciąga bukiet z słoika na środku stołu i kręci nimi, by je trochę wysuszyć, nim mu je wręcza. Harry bierze kwiaty, śmiejąc się, jego głowa powoli się kręci.

\- To oznacza, że powiem ci, iż jesteś piękny - mówi, jakby czytał listę. - Co, tak jakby, patrzyłeś w lustro? - Harry rumieni się, kiedy zaciska swój chwyt na wilgotnych kwiatach. - I oznacza to, że nosisz przylegającą bieliznę i że będziemy się pożerać, jakby miało to być ostatnią rzeczą jaką zrobimy przed śmiercią. I to właśnie to. To są Walentynki.

Harry wybucha śmiechem i w pewnym momencie się ucisza, ponieważ śmiał się tak bardzo. Louis uwielbia sprawiać, że Harry się śmieje, zawsze to kochał. Wygina się, kiedy uzna coś za zabawne, jakby uciecha przejmowała całe jego ciało. To spektakularny widok, a dzisiaj jest spektakl Louisa.

\- Pozwól, że sprawdzę czy wszystko dobrze rozumiem - mówi z cieniem uśmiechu wciąż na swoich ustach. - Najpierw kwiaty. - Wyrywa jednego kwiatka swoją dłonią, mając przepraszający wyraz twarzy, co sprawia, że Louis się śmieje. Uśmiecha się, kiedy unosi wzrok, a potem powoli pochyla się do przodu i zakłada kwiat za ucho Louisa. Nim się prostuje, składa pocałunek na wargach Louisa, powoli i pewnie. - Jesteś piękny - szepcze, kiedy się odsuwa, a Louis stara się nie wyglądać, jakby Harry sprawiał, że traci grunt pod nogami. - I krok trzeci - mówi. - Jest wtedy, kiedy mówię ci, że mam czarną bieliznę z różowymi serduszkami, więc zabierz mnie do domu, kochanie.

Louis mruga, uśmiech wślizguje się na jego wargi. - Jaja sobie robisz.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech jakby chciał coś udowodnić, a potem jedną dłonią unosi skrawek swojej czarnej bluzki, drugą luzując jeansy w talii. Jasne, pod jego biodrami znajduje się gumka bokserek: czarny materiał z nadrukiem malutkich, różowych serduszek. W ciągu chwili zabiera swoje dłonie i uśmiecha się.

\- Myślałeś, że nie lubisz walentynek - mówi Louis z powątpieniem.

\- To moja szczęśliwa bielizna - mówi Harry. - Nie noszę jej dla głupiego święta.

Louis uśmiecha się i kręci głową. - Jesteś czymś innym.

\- Jestem czymś, dobra - mówi Harry, kiwając głową.

\- Cóż, teraz, kiedy pokazałeś mi swoją bieliznę w barze - mówi Louis, marszcząc brwi. - Zgaduję, że muszę zabrać cię do domu ze sobą.

Wargi Harry’ego wyginają się, zanim się uśmiecha. - Mówiłem ci, że to moja szczęśliwa para.

Louis płaci ich rachunek i wychodzą z baru, ręka w rękę, wsiadając do taksówki, która zabierze ich do mieszkania Louisa. Kiedy wsiadają z samochodu, Harry zauważa, że kwiat wciąż znajduje się w włosach Louisa. - Wciąż masz kwiaty ze stolika - mówi Louis.

\- Jesteśmy złodziejami - mówi Harry z jękiem.

\- Banicja - zgadza się Louis, zmniejszając przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi na siedzeniu.

\- Bonnie i Clyde - mówi Harry, nim Louis w ciszy go całuje.

CZWARTEK ~Dzień 30

Louis budzi się zimny. Wiatr wchodzący przez otwarte okno, sprawia że przechodzi go dreszcz, kiedy podciąga kołdrę do ramion i próbuje trzymać się ciepła stworzonego przez pościel przez noc. Popełnia błąd i skopuje nogi na zimną stronę łóżka, co sprawia że jęczy i jest już w pełni obudzony. Jego całe mieszkanie jest szarością, kiedy otwiera swoje oczy, chmury za oknem tworzą nastrój. Przekręca się na plecy i rozwala na pustym łóżku, po ostatniej nocy lekko boli go głowa.

Próbował (i poległ) namówić Harry’ego, by został na noc. To byłby perfekcyjny wielki finał, ale Harry nie złapał przynęty. Wykorzystali okazję w pustej windzie póki nie dojechali do mieszkania Louisa i obściskiwali się jak nastolatkowie, ich dłonie i usta były wszędzie. W środku, w mniej niż minutę Harry miał przyciśnięte plecy Louisa do ściany, jego spodnie sięgały do uda, a jego koszulka była podwinięta. Potem był na kolanach, a jego usta wzięły długość Louisa do środka, ssąc i robiąc tą rzecz swoim językiem, o czym Louis nie był w stanie przestać myśleć odkąd Harry ssał go po raz pierwszy.

To było gorące i szybkie, a dłonie Louisa trzęsły się, gdy dochodził, jego orgazm pochłonął go niczym pożar. Jego dłonie były wtedy we włosach Harry’ego, przyciskając bok jego twarzy do swojego uda, gdy Harry obciągał sobie z dozą desperacji. Louis był w połowie swojego dochodzenia, ale wciąż szeptał. - No dalej, kochanie. - i - To to, słoneczko - póki Harry nie rozpadł się przy nim. Louis zmiękł w kolanach i przyciągnął go do swojej klatki piersiowej, obydwoje byli w połowie ubrani i kleili się podczas pocałunku.

Louis myślał, że to rozgrzewka, ale potem Harry zaczął przysypiać leżąc na nim i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to był punkt kulminacyjny. Jego żołądek przyjaźnie płynął, nie miał na co się skarżyć. - Chodźmy do łóżka - powiedział Louis, całując czoło Harry’ego i drapiąc go po włosach. Zawsze uprzejmy Harry pokręcił swoją głową i powiedział, że powinien wracać do siebie, gdyż ma rano spotkanie. To była logiczna decyzja, ale Louis nienawidził patrzenia jak wychodzi. Poprosił Harry’ego, by ten do niego napisał jak wróci do domu, aby miał pewność że jest bezpieczny, a potem zasnął perfekcyjnie położony na stronie łóżka, na której Harry ostatnio spał, pościel wciąż nim pachniała.

Teraz w czwartkowy poranek, Louis sięga po swój telefon i przegląda Instagram, a potem szybko sprawdza Twittera. Zastanawia się jak po jedynie dwóch razach, gdy wstawał z Harrym już stało się to słodsze niż wstawanie samemu.

~*~

\- Jak idzie w sprawach fizycznej intymności?

\- Dobrze - mówi Harry, jakby komentował weekendową prognozę pogody.

\- W porządku - mówi Louis bez spoglądania na Harry’ego, ale utrzymując tą samą nonszalancję w swoim głosie.

To połowa ich sesji i pierwsze pytanie, na które nie odpowiedzieli długo.

Julia unosi brwi i krzyżuje nogi w kolanach. - Dobrze i w porządku?

\- Dobrze i w porządku - powtarza Louis.

Julia wzdycha i patrzy na swoją tablicę. Louis zerka na Harry’ego, kręcąc niepostrzeżenie głową, kiedy Harry wykrzywia wargi, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć. Nie ma mowy, że powiedzą Julii o swojej intymności, kiedy tak dzielnie się skrzyżowali odkąd ostatni raz ją widzieli.

\- Nie próbuję się dowiedzieć jakie są wasze łóżkowe preferencje - mówi Julia, kiedy unosi wzrok. - Ale jednym z najważniejszym aspektów nowych par jest chemia. Jeżeli decydujecie się na cielesność, ta chemia musi być tak samo widoczna jak chemia społeczna.

Louis i Harry kiwają głową, bo wydaje się, że na to czekała podczas ciszy.

\- I czujecie się komfortowo ze swoją chemią fizyczną? - Pyta z tą samą cierpliwością, którą ma od pierwszej sesji. Louis nie może uwierzyć, że to piąty raz gdy siedzą w tym samym miejscu i patrzą na nią, kiedy ta próbuje wyciągnąć z nich odpowiedzi. Przeważnie z sukcesem, ale Louis nie jest pewny czy jej się to uda, prosząc ich, by powiedzieli jakie może być ich rosnące życie seksualne.

\- Jest dobrze - mówi Louis.

\- W porządku - zgadza się Harry. Tym razem Louis jest ostrożny, by nawet nie spojrzeć w kierunku Harry’ego. Wie, że obydwoje wybuchną śmiechem, gdy nawiążą kontakt wzrokowy.

Julia kiwa głową, jakby powiedzieli coś znaczącego, chociaż Louis wyobraża sobie, że myśli, iż są idiotami. - Dobrze i w porządku. Wszystko jest dobrze i w porządku z waszą dwójką. - Uśmiecha się, a potem jej uśmiech blaknie, a Louis wstrzymuje dech. Czuje, że następne pytanie nie będzie delikatnie. - Według moich obliczeń zostało wam dziesięć dni - mówi złowrogo. - Myśleliście już co zrobicie, kiedy eksperyment się skończy?

\- Oczywiście - mówi Louis, zerkając na Harry’ego i widząc, że ten kiwa głową. - Obydwoje weszliśmy w to, myśląc jak to się skończy.

\- Nie bierzemy tego lekko - mówi Harry. - Myślę, że obydwoje rozważaliśmy ryzyko. Wiele razy.

‘Jak powinniśmy’ myśli Louis. Zaczynają teraz swój piąty tydzień, naprawdę gównianie by było, gdyby w tym momencie zrozumieli jak wiele ryzykują.

\- Nie mówię hipotetycznie - mówi Julia. - Wiem, że nie bierzecie tego lekko, co udowodniliście. Przychodzicie do mnie w każdym tygodniu i odpowiadacie na moje pytania. Większość z nich. - Uśmiecha się. - Mówię o tym co stanie się za dziesięć dni. Czy myśleliście o tym co zrobicie, gdy przyjdzie czas podjąć decyzję?

Louis otwiera swoje usta, by powtórzyć swoją wcześniejszą odpowiedź, ale potem zatrzymuje się z otwartą buzią. Jego instynkt chce powiedzieć ‘oczywiście’, ale prawda jest taka, że nie. Zawsze myślał o tym ogólnie, co się stanie jako następne, ale nie w żadnych definitywnych kategoriach. Tak szybko jak zaczyna panikować, Harry się odzywa.

\- Ja nie - mówi bez niepokoju, którego jest pełno w myślach Louisa. - Teraz jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Więc będę się nad tym zastanawiał, kiedy nadejdzie czas.

\- Ja również nie - mówi Louis, nim Harry może się zdenerwować ciszą. Wykorzystuje chwilę nim dodaje. - I nie wiem dlaczego tak jest.

\- Więc upieracie się na podjęciu decyzji? - Kiedy bawi się swoim palcem gumką w ołówku. - Czterdziesty dzień jest terminem i tyle. Wtedy podejmiecie definitywną decyzję?

Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak łatwo byłoby się teraz powoli wycofywać, aby zobaczyć gdzie ich to zaprowadzi bez znaczącego terminu.

\- Tak - mówi Harry, nie wahając się. - Myślę, że to zmusi nas do całkowitej szczerości.

Louis kiwa głową, zgadzając się, mimo że sam nie rozważał takiej myśli. - Sądzę, że wartościowa część naszej przyjaźni znaczy, że nie chcemy, by rzeczy były zagmatwane i niezdecydowane. Musi być ponad to.

\- Racja - mówi Julia, kiwając głową. - W takim razie obydwoje wydajecie się być po tej samej stronie. Teraz jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą chcę przytoczyć i nie szukam tutaj odpowiedzi. To coś do rozważenia.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech, a Louis kręci swoim palcami u stóp, by zmniejszyć napięcie w swoich stopach. Chociaż wciąż żaden z nich nie jest przygotowany na następne słowa Julii.

\- W najbliższym tygodniu chcę żebyście rozważyli co będzie, jeśli zdecydujecie się być przyjaciółmi, a co wtedy, gdy postanowicie nadal się spotykać. - Klasnęła tablicą, którą odłożyła na swoje kolana. - A potem chcę żebyście zastanowili się co się stanie, jeżeli czterdziestego dnia wasze zdania będą różne.

Louis przysięga, że mogłaby teraz spaść pinezka i wszyscy by to usłyszeli. Julia zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy w ciszy, ale jak dla Louisa to statyczne radio. Jak mógł tego nie rozważyć? W każdym scenariuszu i najgorszej sytuacji jak przewidział, założył, że będą po tej samej stronie. To nagłe zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że może niekoniecznie uderza w niego jak młot, bierze głęboki wdech, aby upewnić się, że jego płuca funkcjonują i próbuje wrócić do końca sesji.

Kiedy żegnają się z Julią, dziękując jej, wychodzą z jej biura i idą wzdłuż korytarza w ciszy. Delikatnie pada, więc naciągają swoje kaptury, kiedy wychodzą na schody. Louis czuje napięcie między nimi nawet w ciszy. - Chodźmy coś przekąsić - mówi Harry. - Głodny jestem.

\- Dobry pomysł - mówi Louis. Jego głos jest szorstki i musi przeczyścić swoje gardło, by mówić głośniej. - Na co masz ochotę?

Harry unosi głowę ku niebu, jakby studiował deszcz. Kaptur jego kurtki opada i łapie go ręką, kiedy ponownie patrzy na Louisa. - Pho.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Dziwne, też o tym myślałem.

Uśmiech Harry’ego dosięga jedynie połowy jego twarzy, uśmieszek bardziej niż uśmiech. - Telepatia.

Louis nie odpowiada już w żaden sposób, prowadząc do znajomego wietnamskiego miejsca w Tribecce, zakładając że Harry myśli o tym samym. Jego głowa jest mieszanką emocji, których nie chce okazać, potwory za drzwiami, z którymi nie chce się zmierzyć, nawet jeśli walą coraz głośniej w swoich klatkach.

Wszystko się ucisza, kiedy Harry sięga o jego dłoń, łączy ich palce razem tak jak zawsze odkąd to zaczęli. Nie mówi nic i nie patrzą na siebie, ale Louis może myśleć tylko: ty i ja. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, na dobre i na złe, to wciąż ty i ja.


	22. Rozdział 8.1

“Inescapable, I’m not even gonna try,

And if I get burned, at least we were electrified.

I’m spilling wine in the bathtub

You kiss my face and we’re both drunk

Everyone thinks that they know us

But they know nothing.“

Taylor Swift ‘Dress’

Piątek ~Dzień 31

‘Nie mogę iść na drinki. Poszedłem do domu podczas lunchu.’

Powiadomienie pokazuje się na komputerze Louisa w piątek popołudnia i troska bierze górę nad rozczarowaniem związanym z odwołaniem planów. Szczerze, po niepokojącej terapii wczorajszego dnia, czekał na spotkanie Harry’ego, by upewnić się, że wszystko między nimi w porządku. Szansa, że może tego nie dostać nie napawa go optymizmem.

Przygryza wargę swoimi zębami, a potem wystukuje szybkie ‘Wszystko dobrze?’ Ignoruje część gdzie wpatruje się w aplikację iMessage przez następne kilka minut, czekając aż przy Harrym pojawią się trzy kropki.

‘Wszystko dobrze. Bolała mnie głowa i chciał odpocząć przed jutrem.’ Jutro. Louis uśmiecha się do samego siebie. To największa noc w roku, w pewien sposób. Gala fashion week gdzie każdy kto chce się kimś stać się pokazuje albo ludzie tacy jak Louis, Harry i Zayn, którzy są zobligowani do przyjścia przez wzgląd na ich pracę. A potem są ludzie jak Niall, którzy są zaciągnięci przez ludzi z poprzednich grup.

Ubiorą się w pożyczone, markowe garnitury, przejdą się czerwonym dywanem bez kamer, zatańczą w sali balowej z złotym sufitem, zjedzą jedzenie, którego nie zmieszczą i wypiją alkohol, którego innej nocy nie mogli by przetrwać. To jak wesele na sterydach i zazwyczaj Louis nie może się tego doczekać, bardziej, zważając na to, że w tym roku Harry będzie jego randką. Zabawne lub nie, będzie tak gorączkowo jak zazwyczaj. Louis wie, że ledwie będzie miał Harry’ego dla siebie, nawet gdyby byli ze sobą połączeni biodrami. Nic nie spowolni biegu nocy: nieznajomych, przyjaciół, randomowych ludzi żądających ich uwagi.

Po złym smaku wczorajszego dnia, bez urazy do Julii, Louis naprawdę chce mieć Harry’ego trochę dla siebie, nim to wszystko się stanie. Obraca się na krześle i odpina swój telefon od ładowarki. Z dwoma szybkimi ruchami dzwoni do Harry’ego i przyciska telefon do swojego ucha. Brunet odbiera, brzmiąc na podpitego, ale szczęśliwego, słysząc głos Louisa.

\- Zdecydowanie powiedz mi, żebym się odpieprzył, jeśli to wkurwiające - mówi Louis, odwracając się twarzą do komputera. - Ale jeśli powiesz mi co chcesz na kolację, wezmę to i ci przyniosę. Jak zamówiona dostawa. W dodatku darmowa.

Harry śmieje się. - Czekaj, co?

\- Ponieważ nie czujesz się dobrze - mówi Louis. - A ja chciałbym zobaczyć dzisiaj twoją twarz. Chociaż przez chwilę.

\- Nie umieram, Lou.

\- Powinienem mieć nadzieję, że nie - mówi głośno Louis. Zaczyna zamykać swoje projekty i zapisuje kilka plików na swoim dysku, by popracować nad tym w weekend.

\- Możemy gdzieś pójść na kolację. Po prostu nie czuję się na siłach na picie i socjalizowanie w barze.

Louis przewraca oczami. - W tym rzecz. Chcę przynieść jedzenie do twojego mieszkania. Możesz nawet zostać w swoich piżamach. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

\- Nie jestem w piżamach - mówi Harry, uśmiech koloruje jego słowa.

\- Co masz na sobie? - Louis zniża swój głos i uśmiecha się, kiedy uzyskuje głośny śmiech od Harry’ego.

\- Szare dresy i niebieską bluzę.

Louis delikatnie jęczy. - Powiedz mi więcej, kochanie.

\- Pieprz się.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy przebiega dłonią przez włosy. - Co z tym? Mogę przyjechać z kolację?

Harry mruczy nisko. - Co powiesz na to, żebyś wziął również kolację dla siebie? I zamiast ją podrzucić, zostałbyś na trochę?

Louis zaciska wargi, by powstrzymać uśmiech. - Mogę to zrobić.

\- Dobrze - wzdycha Harry, a Louis może praktycznie zobaczyć jak relaksuje się na kanapie. - Trochę chcę zobaczyć twoją twarz, wiesz.

~*~

Louis kończy biorąc pizzę w drodze do Harry’ego. Zatrzymuje się w ich ulubionej budce z pizzą i zamawia to co zwykle, z sosem czosnkowym, pieczarkami, rukolą i olejem truflowym. Zamawia również bagietki, ponieważ mogą chodzić na pokazy mody, ale żaden z nich nie jest modelem.

Harry wygląda na śpiącego, kiedy otwiera Louisowi drzwi, jego szare dresy są podwinięte przy kostkach i ma na sobie tą samą bluzę UCLA, którą Louis ukradł w ostatnim tygodniu po swojej wycieczce do Bostonu. Louis trzyma pudełko z pizzą bez powiedzenia choćby słowa, a Harry jęczy, przechylając głowę.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że myślałem o tym przez cały dzień? - Uśmiecha się. - Chciałem zjeść olej truflowy z mojej szafki, żeby przeszła mi ochota.

Louis przechyla głowę i unosi brwi. - W takim razie, chyba przyszedłem w samą porę.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Zdecydowanie. - Trzyma jedną dłoń opartą na framudze i pochyla się, by złapać wargi Louisa w delikatnym pocałunku, uśmiechając się przy tym. - Dzięki za przyjście.

Louis wręcza Harry’emu paczkę, aby dodać grzeczności i dostaje usatysfakcjonowany podskok Harry’ego, niczym dziecko, gdy zauważa bagietki.

Harry ma swój laptop na stoliku do kawy razem z kilkoma dokumentami, ale zamyka to, by zrobić miejsce na kolację. Louis odkłada pizzę, a potem bierze serwetki z kuchni, kiedy Harry zbiera swoje papiery.

Obydwoje siedzą na podłodze ze swoimi opakowaniami przy kanapie, mają nogi wyprostowane na stoliku od kawy. Telewizja jest wyłączona, za to pierwsza piosenka Jamesa Bay’a gra w tle podczas ich rozmowy. Pizza jest tak dobra jak zawsze, a bagietki są wystarczające chrupkie, by Louis zjadł więcej niż powinien.

Po prostu rozmawiają, nie o uczuciach czy o eksperymencie, ale o wszystkim co przychodzi im na myśl. Głównie o gali, o tym jak każdy kogo znają jest na skraju, a on są raczej podekscytowani. - Całe biuro wariowało - mówi Harry z kawałkiem pizzy w swoich ustach. - Połowa mojego bólu pojawiała się podczas pytań czy Świecowa Brzoskwinia to nowy kolor wiosny i czy będzie dobrze wyglądał na sukience. - Unosi brew. - Nie ubiorę się w brzoskwiniowy bez względu na modę. - Kręci wyimaginowanymi włosami, sprawiając że Louis się śmieje. Idzie dalej z tym, pokazując Louisowi screeny, które zrobił wcześniej, trzech ogłoszeń o zaręczynach na Instagramie z bardzo podobnymi opisami ‘spędzania wieczności z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem’. - Chryste - mamrocze Louis, biorąc telefon Harry’ego, by przyjrzeć się im bliżej, kiedy Harry bierze kolejną bagietkę.

To łatwe i pomimo pocałunku przy frontowych drzwiach, to wydaje się być takie jak zawsze. Gdzie na początku sprawiało to, że Louis wariował, zdanie sobie sprawy z tego sprawia, że coś osadza się w jego żołądku. Pomimo wszystkiego co zrobili nadal są przyjaciółmi. Wciąż szczerze rozmawiają i bekają w swojej obecności; Harry mówi Louisowi, kiedy nie wie co ma sądzić na temat e-maila od swojego szefa i obydwoje litują się nad swoimi bolącymi brzuchami po tym jak skończyli całą pizzę bez wstawania. Przez chwilę wydaje się jakby świat uchylił mu się u stóp.

\- Powinienem iść - mówi Louis, kiedy ich rozmowa zaczęła się robić śpiąca, a śnieg zaczął padać na zewnątrz. - Mam dzisiaj do przeczytania manuskrypt.

Harry opiera swoją głowę na dłoni z łokciem na oparciu kanapy. Louis jest twarzą do niego z jednym kolanem pod sobą, jego palce u stóp są pod udem Harry’ego. Harry zwęża oczy. - Idziesz na przesłuchanie do filmu i nic mi o tym nie mówisz?

Louis kiwa głową. - Właśnie tak - śmieje się, nim Harry może. - Właściwie to współpracuję z publicystą nad zrobieniem kilku okładek książek. Oczywiście, muszę przeczytać historię zanim coś stworzę.

\- Och - mówi Harry, jego oczy się rozświetlają. - Jedna z tych ekskluzywnych kopii, nim ktokolwiek to zobaczy?

\- W pewnym sensie - mówi Louis, zakrywając ziewnięcie swoją dłonią. Technicznie to plik kartek spięty klipsem z jego imieniem na każdej stronie w razie, gdyby próbował to nielegalnie rozpowszechnić.

\- Czy jest dobra? Spodobałaby mi się?

Louis uśmiecha się. - Wątpię w to. To o tym facecie, który praktycznie godzi się z faktem, że będzie sam przez resztę swojego życia.

\- Ciężko - mówi automatycznie Harry.

\- Chociaż myślę, że pojawi się coś romantycznego - mówi Louis. Nie doszedł wystarczająco daleko, aby zdeterminować czy jest depresyjna czy optymistyczna. - Dam ci znać.

\- Może ktoś powinien napisać o nas książkę - mówi Harry. - O tych czterdziestu dniach.

\- Myślałem, że to będzie sekret, a teraz chcesz opublikować książkę?

\- Nasze nazwiska byłyby zmienione - dodaje brunet.

\- Kto by to napisał? - Pyta Louis, uśmiechając się na tę myśl.

\- Zayn. Oczywiście.

\- Oczywiście - powtarza Louis. - Nie ma żadnych konfliktów interesów w takim razie.

\- Nie.

Louis śmieje się. - Jestem pewien, że to będzie bestseller. - Czego nie dodaje, a Harry nie wypomina to to, że żaden z nich nie wie jeszcze czy udawanej książce czeka ich szczęśliwe zakończenie. Louis pomaga Harry’emu posprzątać, wyrzucając śmieci i zbierając okruszki, które wydają się być wszędzie.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz zostać? - Pyta Harry po raz czwarty w ciągu dziesięciu minut, kiedy Louis zakłada na siebie płaszcz.

\- Tak - mówi po raz czwarty Louis. - Musisz odpocząć, a ja mam manuskrypt do przeczytania.

\- Zrobiłem dzisiaj drzemkę. Naprawdę nie jestem zmęczony - mówi Harry.

\- Wciąż mam manuskrypt do przeczytania - mówi Harry.

\- Uch - prycha Harry i udaje mu się brzmieć jak jedna z nastoletnich sióstr Louisa. - Przynajmniej pocałuj mnie przed wyjściem.

Louis śmieje się, a potem Harry go całuje, jego oczy się zamykają, gdy jego dłonie opadają na biodrach Harry’ego. Oprócz tego, że nic się między nimi nie zmieniło, Louis myśli, że to może być jego ulubiona część tego całego umawiania się. Całowanie Harry’ego, przyciskanie jego do jego ust, to więcej niż to na co miał nadzieję. Szczerze mówiąc to staje się jego ulubioną rzeczą.

Harry próbuje przekonać go do zmiany zdania i zostania poprzez całowanie jego szczęki, w dół jego gardła swoimi delikatnymi wargami i ostrymi zębami, a Louis prawie się łamie. Prawie. - Muszę iść - mówi w końcu, odsuwając Harry’ego od siebie. - Muszę iść. Do zobaczenia jutro.

Harry wydyma wargę, a Louis śmieje się, próbując udawać mniej urzeczonego niż naprawdę jest. Prawda jest taka, że nie miał Harry’ego nagiego w łóżku od trzech dni, a to, razem z całowaniem jest jego kolejną, nową ulubioną rzeczą. Z zarumienionymi policzkami Harry’ego i niecierpliwością wyjścia Louis, myśli że mogą być tego samego zdania.

\- Jutro - mówi ponownie Louis, niczym obietnicę. Zaciska palce w włosach Harry’ego, kiedy ponownie go całuje, trzymając go dokładnie tam gdzie chce, gdy przebiega językiem po jego zębach.

Harry wygląda na lekko zszokowanego, kiedy Louis się odsuwa, zarumieniony w najlepszy sposób. - Jutro - powtarza Harry, jego usta są czerwone od całowania.

Louis nienawidzi go opuszczać i prawie tego nie robi, gdy jest w windzie, nim zmusza się do tego, przypominając sobie obowiązki w domu, trzysta stron, wolna przestrzeń, manuskrypt. To nie pomaga trzepotaniu w jego żołądku, kiedy łapie taksówkę z wszechotaczającym go śniegiem. Już się tak czuł, trzepotanie, rosnąca obsesja. To nie nowe i nie czuł tego od długiego czasu, ale rozpoznaje to tak samo. To tak jakby się zakochiwał.

SOBOTA ~ Dzień 32

Louis zawsze czuje się jakby przygotowywał się na bal, kiedy idzie na pokazy mody. Oczywiście z tej pozytywnej strony, mniej z niepokoju o swoją butonierkę i czy jego randka będzie się dobrze bawić. Teraz pytanie czy padający na zewnątrz śnieg sprawi, że trudniej będzie wsiąść do taksówki i jak długo będzie musiał czekać w środku, by zobaczyć znajome miejsce.

Kończy wiązać swój krawat, a potem patrzy na siebie w lustrze. Jego czarny garnitur jest raczej prosty i chociaż czarny krawat nie dodaje wiele koloru to ma złote dodatki w swoich butach. Zważając na to, że nie jest częścią przemysłu poza kilkoma grafikami na pokazy, nikt nie oczekuje go w ostatnich krzykach mody od znanego projektanta. Swoją drogą, jego garnitur to Armani, ale jest pewien, że nikt się nie zapyta. Usatysfakcjonowany odłącza swój telefon od ładowarki i bierze swoje klucze z lady kuchennej. Wyłącza światło, kiedy ostatni raz poprawia włosy w szybie od mikrofalówki, a potem wychodzi, wysyłając grupową wiadomość przypominają, by lepiej byli na czas.

Masa ludzi otacza miejsce, korek jest w każdą stronę wokół bloku. Louis wyskakuje z taksówki kilka budynków wcześniej, by przejść resztę drogi. Jest wyraźna różnica pomiędzy luksusowymi czarnymi samochodami i limuzynami, gdy Louis podchodzi. Może zobaczyć czerwony dywan rozłożony po głównych schodach razem z światłami aparatów emitującymi eteryczny blask, kiedy wszyscy maszerują. Louis dobrze wie, że światło czerwonego dywanu nie jest dla niego. Zamiast tego, ciemniejszy dywan prowadzi do bocznego wejścia dla niego i reszty normalnych ludzi. Z tych ważniejszych rzeczy musi jedynie podać swoje nazwisko przy drzwiach, a po identyfikacji ochrona wpuszcza go bez żadnych pytań.

W wewnątrz jest tak samo tłoczno jak na zewnątrz, ale jest więcej jasnych sukienek i ludzi robiących sobie selfie. Pomimo wcześniejszej grupowej wiadomości, by Niall, Zayn i Harry pokazali się wcześniej, znajduje się w morzu wystarczająco znajomych twarzy, ale żadna nie należy do nich. Niektórych ludzi zna tylko z takich wydarzeń, gdzie dzielą uśmiech przy drinku kilka razy do roku. Z innymi pracuje trochę bliżej, twórcy pokazów i wykonawcy, którzy zatrudniają jego agencję do swoich projektów. Przechodzi między grupami z uśmiechem i szybko macha, jego oczy są skupione na znajomym barze. Nie jest w stanie przez to przejść bez drinka lub dwóch.

Z whiskey w ręku znajduje najpierw Nialla. Zawsze zabawne jest widzenie Nialla w takich sytuacjach, rozgląda się w wokół z szerokimi oczami i oszalałym uśmiechem. Louis myśli, że Zayn zostawił go dla własnego celu, by mieć szansę na patrzenie na niego jak na wędrującego szczeniaczka w środku sali balowej.

\- O Boże, tu jesteś - mówi tak szybko jak dostrzega Louisa, jego reakcja jest podobna do znalezienia ratownika po zatonięciu łodzi.

\- Zawsze podziwiam twoją odwagę - mówi Louis w ramach przywitania. - Przyjście na takie rzeczy, rzucenie się w wir wilków.

Niall uśmiecha się. - Będąc szczerym, Zayn powiedział, że już tu jest. Stałem na zewnątrz przez dobre dziesięć minut nim napisał do mnie i zebrałem się na odwagę.

Louis śmieje się i kiwa w stronę baru. - Chodźmy po drinka, a potem znajdźmy kochanka.

\- Twojego czy mojego? - Uśmiech Nialla się poszerza, kiedy pyta, ale Louis udaje, że go nie słyszy.

Następnie znajdują Zayna, a właściwie to Zayn znajduje ich. Niall bierze pierwszy łyk swojej wódki z sodą, kiedy Zayn wślizguje się zza niego, obejmując go, kiedy całuje jego kark. To jeden z kolejnych momentów, gdy Louis powstrzymuje się od przewrócenia oczami, chociaż jest coś słodkiego w tym jak Niall przechyla swoją szyję, by zobaczyć twarz Zayna. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął na dotyk Zayna i jego wargi na sobie, jakby tak dobrze znał już uścisk i wagę. Louis bierz łyk swojego drinka i odwraca wzrok, kiedy prowadzą cichą rozmowę, która nie jest dla jego oczu. Szczerze, zawsze bał się tego jak Zayn i Niall się osiedlili i w ogóle, ale obawa zaczęła powoli znikać. Będąc szczerym coraz szybciej w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu dwóch dni.

\- H był zaraz za mną - mówi Zayn, kiedy w końcu patrzy na Louisa. - Ale sądzę, że został złapany przez kogoś czy coś takiego. - Ma jedno ramię wokół biodra Nialla, gdy się uśmiecha. - Pewnie został rozpoznany przez Vogue.

Louis delikatnie się śmieje i przewraca oczami, ale nic nie może poradzić na smugę zaborczości w swoim żołądku. Zachowuje się obojętnie, kiedy jego oczy wędrują w kierunku za tymi Zayna. Wystarczająco łatwo jego wzrok ląduje na Harrym. Najpierw zauważa jego garnitur, solidny zielony z pasem w talii i niesamowicie pasującymi spodniami z delikatnie rozszerzanymi nogawkami, tkanina otacza jego uda. Louis wie bez patrzenia, że oczy Harry’ego będą wyglądać wspaniale w połączeniu z tkaniną. Nagle nie może się doczekać aż się zobaczą.

Chociaż wydaje się być zmuszony do zaczekania, kiedy Harry rozmawia z grupą trzech kobiet. Nawet z tej odległości Louis może zobaczyć jak słucha, mały uśmiech pojawia się na jego wargach, kiedy ta z najciemniejszymi włosami coś mówi. Jedna z kobiet z jasnymi włosami zakłada je sobie za ramię, kiedy się śmieje, a Harry się nie wzdryga. Louis rozpoznaje to uczucie w swoim żołądku i pozwala mu osiąść. Nigdy nie czuł się zazdrosny względem Harry’ego, przynajmniej nie zauważalnie. Za osiem dni cały ten eksperyment się skończy, a on musi odgadnąć źródło tej zazdrości, tej zaborczości, czy jest przemijająca czy stała, czy to coś więcej niż eksperyment.

Nim może w pełni przeprocesować swoje myśli, Harry uśmiecha się do małej grupki wokół niego, machając i wskazując w stronę, gdzie Louis stoi z Zaynem i Niallem. Louis uśmiecha się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry dokładnie wiedział gdzie byli przez cały ten czas, pomimo swojej rozmowy z trzema kobietami, czekał na moment, by podejść do nich. Louis patrzy jak Harry przechodzi przez salę, podziwia jego garnitur i to jak odpina środkowy guzik, uśmiechając się prosto do niego, jakby wiedział, że Louis obserwował go przez cały ten czas.

\- Zastanawiałem się gdzie cię wywiało - mówi Zayn, kiedy zauważa, że Harry idzie w ich kierunku. To oznacza, że nie spuścił Nialla z wzroku.

Chociaż fakt, że Harry całuje go zamiast odpowiedzieć Zaynowi, wysyła dreszcz w dół jego kręgosłupa. Nic większego poza cichym ‘witaj’, ale nie ma tam żadnego zawahania, żadnego wstydu, gdy odwraca się do Zayna, wzruszając ramionami. - Fani - mówi bezceremonialnie, uśmiechając się z nonszalancją.

Louis śmieje się, ale Zayn i Niall jedynie się w nich wpatrują z otwartą buzią, z drinkami w połowie drogi. Uśmiech Louisa opada, gdy Harry się w nich wpatruje. - Co? - Pyta brunet.

\- Ty właśnie… - Zayn wskazuje swoją głową, ale nie stanowi to treściwej wiadomości.

Niall kończy. - Myślę, że chce powiedzieć, że nigdy nie widział jak się całujecie.

Louis czuje gorąco na swoich policzkach i jest pewny, że Harry też, uwaga na to jak się zachowują nie jest tym czego szukają. - Och - mówi Harry i Louis myśli, że chce przeprosić, ale to nie wychodzi takie ciche wokół ich czwórki.

\- To nie jest złe. - Tym razem Zayn mówi jako pierwszy. - To dziwne, tak.Albo nie dziwne, tylko inne.

\- Inne też nie jest złe - mówi Niall, efektywnie dodając iskrę do ognia, kiedy Louis i Harry patrzą na nich.

\- Tak, nie złe - mówi Zayn. Po prostu mnie to zdziwiło, bo to dziwne, oczywiście, gdy widzisz, że twoi przyjaciele się całują.

\- Znowu powiedziałeś dziwne - mówi Niall z szerokimi oczami, jakby przeklął w kościele.

Louis próbuje się z tego śmiać, ale wychodzi z tego bardziej kaszel, a Harry niekomfortowo się unosi. Nie wie co powiedzieć, gdy Zayn i Niall kontynuują paplanie w ich stronę, więc wślizguje dłoń Harry’ego w swoją i ściska ją. ‘To ty i ja’ próbuje powiedzieć. Harry oddaje uścisk i może rozumie.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Zayn w pośpiechu. Musiał nie zauważyć albo zignorował ich złączone dłonie. - Sprawiłem, że to tak kurewsko dziwne. Przyzwyczajam się do tego - mówi. Patrzy każdemu z nich w oczy, a potem powtarza. - Przyzwyczaję się.

\- Jest w porządku, Z - mówi Harry, ponieważ on zawsze jest tym co wszystko łagodzi. Louis chce walnąć Zayna w czoło, serio. Nialla też, kiedy bierze łyk swojego drinka i pyta. - W każdym razie, ile dni zostało? - Na szczęście są uratowani od odpowiedzi, kiedy Zayn agresywnie kręci głową.

\- Chodźmy po drinka - mówi Louis, ignorując ich dwójkę i ciągnąc Harry’ego w stronę baru.

\- Brzmi jakbym potrzebował jakiegoś - mówi cicho Harry, kiedy Niall i Zayn zaczynają się kłócić za swoimi ramionami.

\- Jak się masz? - Pyta Louis, kiedy czekają na barmana. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Ciężki dzień - mówi Harry. - Biegałem w koło i w ogóle. - Wzrusza ramionami, a uśmiech gra na jego wargach. - Wyczekiwałem tego przez cały dzień. Zobaczenia ciebie w garniturze. - To wciąż wydaje się ważne, te małe zapewnienia, które sobie dają. Prostota powinna być śmieszna, ale mały uśmiech Louisa prosi o więcej.

Niall przeprasza za niezręczny wstęp, kiedy czekają na drinka Harry’ego i wszyscy piją, kolejkę shotów w imię ich przyjaźni, nie wspominając wcześniejszej rozmowy. Noc mija, kiedy piją drinki w stałym tempie, tłum się zwiększa, a gala oficjalnie się zaczyna. Jest kilku prowadzących mówiących o ważności tygodnia mody dla miasta i przemysłu, ale na sali nigdy nie zapada całkowita cisza, co najwyżej do pomruków, nim znów pojawia się gorączka tak szybko jak podium pustoszeje.

Zespół zaczyna i masa kelnerów w czarnych krawatach wypełnia przestrzeń z srebrnymi tacami i niekończącymi się przystawkami. Louis je zbyt wiele bekonowych szaszłyków, coś co spróbował w ramach wyzwania z Zaynem i szczerze pokochał. Harry wybiera pierożki z kremowym serem i krabami podwójnie wypełnione, nawet kiedy żuje trzeciego. Ma kremowy ser na całej buzi, więc Louis ściera to swoim kciukiem, a potem całuje go, kiedy nikt nie wydaje się patrzeć.

Jeden z wielkich domów mody zaczyna pokaz i wystawy w różnych rogach sali, więc ich czwórka rozpływa się niczym lód, kiedy podążają za obowiązkami przez resztę nocy. Zayn prosi Nialla, by poszedł z nim na pokaz Burberry, lodowe rzeźby pokryte kwiatami, ale Niall odmawia, opadając na jedną z luksusowych kanap blisko baru z świeżymi drinkami. - Będę tutaj - mówi im, machając ręką. - Po prostu nie zapomnijcie o mnie, gdy David Beckham zaprosi was na afterparty albo coś.

Kiedy zostawiają Nialla kończą idąc w innych kierunkach, gubiąc się w tłumie. Kilka rund shotów wcześniej pomaga pewności siebie Louisa. Bycie częścią agencji wiele znaczy w jego pracy dla jego drużyny, ale i tak lubi wychodzić, jego nazwisko idzie z tym w parze. Czasami chce być wolnym strzelcem i by jego plan był bardziej elastyczny i by pracował dla samego siebie, a socjalizowanie nigdy nie boli. W końcu jednak nudzi się tym i zaczyna wracać do baru, do ludzi, do osoby, z którą chce spędzić noc.

Ich grupa przy barze urosła, Louis rozpoznaje większość twarzy a kilku nie jest pewien. Najpierw zauważa Harry’ego, a potem Zayna, widzi też kątem oka włosy Nialla. Automatycznie Louis chce się znaleźć przy Harrym, ale zostaje przyciągnięty przez Michaela, współlokatora Nialla, kiedy go poznali, który chce go przedstawić swojej narzeczonej. Odciąga się od tej rozmowy, by zdobyć drinka i łapie kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, kiedy dzielą uśmiech. Bierze kolejną whiskey, a potem próbuje się dostać z powrotem do Harry’ego, tym razem zatrzymuje go Zayn, by przedstawić go parze swoich współpracowników, którzy komplementują pracę Louisa.

I tak to idzie. Kiedy tylko Louis podchodzi do Harry’ego, zostaje rozproszony przez kogoś innego. To co na początku było zabawne, budzi w nim już frustrację. Harry wie co próbuje zrobić, zawsze się uśmiecha, kiedy Louis odwraca twarz przez ramię do kogokolwiek z ki rozmawia lub przez kogo zostaje zaczepiony. Do czasu nim w końcu do niego podchodzi, Louis myśli że zasługuje na złoty medal, póki nie zauważa, że jego szklanka jest pusta. - O nie - mówi żałośnie.

Harry śmieje się i bierze ją od niego. - Przyniosę ci kolejnego.

\- Właśnie się do ciebie dostałem - mówi Louis, tylko trochę melodramatycznie.

\- Szybko wrócę - mówi Harry wciąż się uśmiechając. Jego policzki wciąż są zarumienione, a jego oczy zaczynają się robić szkliste, wargi śliskie i czerwone.

Louis chce zabrać go do domu i pożreć, ale się ogarnia. - Mówiłem ci już dzisiaj jak śliczny jesteś?

Harry przygryza swoją wargę i kręci głową, nie robiąc ani kroku w stronę baru po nowe drinki. - Nie mówiłeś.

\- Szczęściarz ze mnie - mówi Louis, przybliżając się. - Dzień się jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Nie - mówi Harry, przygryzając wargę.

\- Jesteś bardzo, bardzo śliczny Harry Stylesie. - Wzrok Louisa opada z oczu Harry’ego na jego usta i nawet się tego nie wstydzi. Czekał całą noc na tę chwilę.

\- Brzmi jakbyś próbował mnie wyrwać.

\- Może tak być - mówi Louis z uśmiechem. Kocha beztroskę, gdy flirtują w ten sposób, nikt nie zwraca uwagi. W chwilach jak te wydaje się, że nikt poza nimi nie istnieje.

\- To musi być on. - Zostaje wyrwany z ich momentu jak ryba złapana na wędkę, przez szorstki głos obok niego, a potem znajomy, Nialla.

\- Tak, to Louis.

Louis odsuwa się od Harry’ego, jakby zostali przyłapani i od razu tego żałuje. Rzuca przepraszające spojrzenie w stronę Harry’ego, ale on nie patrzy na niego, jego oczy są skupione na facecie obok Nialla. Oczy Louisa też tam lądują, nie akceptując przerwania. Facet jest niesamowicie wysoki i umięśniony, jego sztuczna opalenizna nie dodaje mu uroku w mandarynkowej koszulce. - Przepraszam, poznaliśmy się? - Na końcu Louis się uśmiecha, aby to złagodzić.

\- To jest Mac - mówi Niall. - Jest modelem.

Louis kiwa głową i oferuje swoją dłoń. - Louis Tomlinson.

Potem Harry potrząsa dłonią Maca i przedstawia mu się, jego głos jest ostrożny, kiedy Mac do niego mruga. Harry za to się nie wzdryga, ale wcześniejsza zazdrość Louisa sięga apogeum. Niall wygląda na nieświadomego napięcia, kiedy objął Maca ramieniem. - Mac przyszedł tutaj, ponieważ uznał Harry’ego za przystojnego.

Louis próbuje nie warknąć, ponieważ nie jest psem, ale Mac patrzy na Harry’ego jakby był nagrodą. Oprócz tego napięcia Niall szybko dodaje. - Wyjaśniłem mu, że jest chwilowo zajęty.

Chwilowo. Jedno słowo, którego Louis nie jest pewien.

Mac przechyla głowę jak drapieżnik na ofiarę. - Niall mówił, że macie czterdziestodniową umowę?

To nigdy nie brzmiało tak ohydnie jak z ust tego faceta i Harry musi się z tym zgodzić. - To trochę bardziej skomplikowane - mówi.

\- Tak? - Piszczy Mac i jest w tym ciekawość, jakby to dla niego było dziwną postawą. Niall wydaje się żałować, że ich sobie wszystkich przedstawił, kiedy patrzy w ziemię, jakby czekał aż ta go pochłonie.

Louis wie, że nie może winić Nialla za bycie przyjacielskim i nie może winić Maca za to, że znowu mruga do Harry’ego. Nie zna zasad, po prostu za nimi podąża. - Tak jest - mówi Louis. - I z chęcią byśmy podzielili się z tobą szczegółami - mówi słodko. - Ale to raczej prywatne.

Mac kiwa głową, oczy ma zmrużone na Louis, nim patrzy na Harry’ego. - Myślisz, że mógłbym dostać twój numer, gdy ten eksperyment się skończy?

Louis jest bliski rzucenia się na niego, kiedy Harry śmieje się, ostro i gorzko. - Uch, nie. Zdecydowanie, nie.

Louis uśmiecha się, gdy Niall eskortuje Maca do innej grupki i z daleka od ich dwójki. Wraca w mgnieniu oka z przepraszającym uśmiechem. - To mój błąd - mówi. - Rozumiem.

\- Troszeczkę - mówi Harry. Jak Louis, wydaje się być niezdolny do gniewania się na Nialla. Wciąż trzyma ich obydwa puste drinki, ale nim Louis może to wspomnieć, ktoś inny z większej grupy odwraca się do ich trójki.

Ma na imię Samantha i chociaż pracuje z Zaynem, Louis poznaje ją dopiero dzisiaj. Wydaje się być słodka z ostrym sarkazmem i teraz, kiedy się odwraca, wydaje się być również zaciekawiona. - Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić, ale usłyszałam, że wasza dwójka ma czterdziestodniową umowę? Na czym to polega?

\- To skomplikowane - mówi Louis, zaciskając wargi i powtarzając linię obrony Harry’ego.

Harry patrzy na niego i próbuje przekazać coś oczami, ale Louis nie może tego zrozumieć. - Spotykamy się przez czterdzieści dni - mówi i z opóźnieniem, Louis rozumie jego wzrok. Myśli, że próba wyjaśnienia zatrzyma pytania, nie doprowadzając do nowych. - I po czterdziestu dniach zdecydujemy co chcemy robić potem.

Samantha kiwa głową, jakby rozumiała, ale to nie powstrzymuje efektu domina, kiedy inni ludzie się odwracają. - Czekaj, nie jesteście tak właściwie razem? - To jeden z sąsiadów Zayna i Nialla, chociaż Louis nie może sobie przypomnieć jego imienia zanim ktoś inny mówi. - Jesteście aktorami? Czy to jest filmowane?

To jest… okropne. On i Harry są nagle najgorętszym tematem rozmów, obgadywani, jakby nie stali w tej samej grupie co reszta. Nikt nie jest niegrzeczny czy złośliwy na dziwność ich sytuacji,, są raczej ciekawie, ale nie tak, jak szczury w laboratorium. Zadają pytania, oni nie odpowiadają na żadne, tworzą się dziwne komentarze z ust ludzi, których nie bardzo myślą o tym jak to brzmi.

Obydwoje się uśmiechają i trochę śmieją, aby przełamać napięcie niedorzeczności, ale wydaje się to być między nimi napędem klinowym, kiedy inni patrzą jak razem stoją. To ostre przypomnienie, że ich bańka nie zdzierży testu publiczności. Przypomnienie, że ludzie lubią gmerać w życiu, że pod ich wpływem czuje się presję. Zayn jest tym, który w końcu dołącza. - To cyrk, rozumiemy. Ale to ich cyrk, tak? Więc każdy powinien się odpieprzyć.

To nie jest najmilsza rzecz o jakiej Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał, ale to wystarcza, by grupa ze śmiech odwróciła swoją uwagę, zmieniając temat. Wystarczająco, by on i Harry złapali kontakt wzrokowy. - Co powiesz jeśli ominiemy resztę? - Pyta Louis, pokazując głową w stronę wyjścia.

\- Z chęcią - mówi Harry. - Wiesz co jeszcze bym pokochał? - Louis unosi brwi, ignorując spojrzenia wciąż na nich wiszące, mimo prowadzonych rozmów. - Burgera - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się. - Tymi przystawkami ciężko się najeść.

Louis śmieje się, a potem całuje Harry’ego na środku, ponieważ Harry wydaje się być jego jedynym przypomnieniem, że nie są szaleni. Słyszy niski gwizd od grupy, ale nie jest nawet dobrze wyartykułowany. Bez zatrzymywania się, bierze puste szklanki od Harry’ego i kładzie je na najbliższym stoliku. Następnie chwyta dłoń Harry’ego i kieruje się do wyjścia z budynku bez oglądania się za siebie. Nie żegnają się, ponieważ w tym całym bałaganie tylko nawzajem są dla siebie ważni.


	23. Rozdział 8.2

Idą do miejsca otwartego przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny kilka bloków dalej. Ich garnitury stanowią ostry kontrast do reszty turystów, ale ledwo zwracają na to uwagę, kiedy kelnerka podchodzi do ich stolika przy oknie. Kładą swoje płaszcze i marynarki na oparciu, topniejące płatki śniegu wsiąkają w tkaninę.

\- Czy mogę dostać cheeseburgera i truskawkowego shake’a? - Pyta Harry zanim nawet spogląda w menu.

\- Ja poproszę to samo - mówi Louis, biorąc menu i oddając je. - Tylko z czekoladowym shakem zamiast truskawkowego.

To perfekcyjne zakończenie ich nocy, jakby powietrze uciekło z balona. Stół jest klejący, burgery są wielkie i rozwalają się w ich dłoniach, a frytki są mega chrupiące. Ich shake’i są przepełnione bitą śmietaną i zamieniają się w połowie, by zmienić smaki. To takie łatwe, rozmowa, bałagan, który robią, to jak Louis całuje Harry’ego, kiedy idzie, aby skorzystać z łazienki. Fluorescencyjne światła nad ich głowami są jedynymi świadkami ich momentu i nie ma żadnego osądzania czy pytań.

Harry płaci rachunek, a Louis dziękuje mu kolejnym pocałunkiem, kiedy wychodzą dłoń w dłoń. Ledwie pada śnieg, kiedy idą po chodniku, płatki śniegu tańczą w świetle lamp ulicznych. Louis chce powiedzieć, że wyglądają jak baleriny, kiedy Harry nagle przyciska go do ciemnej ściany na zewnątrz zamkniętego butiku. Śmieje się w trakcie swojego zmieszania, nawet jeśli zimne cegły są przyciśnięte do jego pleców. - Co to jest? - Pyta, kiedy dłonie Harry’ego opadają na jego talię, jego twarz jest wystarczająco blisko, by każdy obłoczek był widoczny pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nie wiem - mówi Harry. Uśmiecha się podczas swoich słów. - Zgaduję, że chciałem tylko cię pocałować.

\- Tak? - Louis delikatnie unosi swój podbródek. - Więc co cię powstrzymuje?

Harry zaczyna się uśmiechać, ale Louis całuje go nim może to rozwinąć. Idzie łatwo, jego usta otwierają się, kiedy Louis delikatnie wydycha powietrze, gdy Louis przygryza jego dolną wargę. Szatyn uśmiecha się, gdy Harry ściska jego talię, a jego dłonie opadają na jego biodra, przyciągając go bliżej, gdy się całują, opierając się o ścianę, która utrzymuje ich w pozycji stojącej.

Sami w ciemnym rogu, to nie jest wystarczające i Louis udowadnia to, kiedy pcha swoimi biodrami w stronę Harry’ego. Z jego ust wydostaje się delikatny jęk, a potem Harry wstrzymuje oddech przy jego szyi, pocałunki łączą się z sapaniem. Jego wargi wędrują po jego policzku i po jego włosach, ściska swoje uda pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego, by go przybliżyć i dołożyć nacisku na swoją twardość. Dźwięk, który wydostaje się z Harry’ego jest tym co chce nagrać i pcha na niego dalej, by usłyszeć to jeszcze raz.

\- Przyjdziesz do mnie, kochanie? - Szepcze Louis prosto do jego ucha. Chciałby zwalić to na alkohol, ale nie jest pewny czy jakikolwiek został w jego krwiobiegu. - Jestem chory, widząc cię w ubraniach.

Harry traci oddech, a potem Louis czuje jego uśmiech na swojej twarzy. Unosi swoją głowę, jego policzki są zarumienione pomimo zimna, jego włosy już są roztrzepane od dłoni Louisa. - Całą noc czekałem aż zapytasz - mówi.

\- Czy to oznacza tak?

\- Tak - mówi, uśmiechając się przy wargach Louisa, gdy go całuje.

~*~

Louis nigdy nie miał tak wiele fantazji o Harrym jak miał w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Harry przyciśnięty do ściany, Harry pochylony nad stołem w kuchni, Harry błagający, Harry wijący się, Harry, który dochodzi. Nie chciał zastanawiać się dlaczego te fantazje są tak wyraźne w jego wyobraźni, ale nie ma teraz zbytnio czasu, by o tym myśleć nie kiedy w końcu ma Harry’ego w takiej pozycji w jakiej chciał.

Ich droga do mieszkania jest stabilna, ich stopy się łączą, kiedy wchodzą przez drzwi. Ich śmiech łatwo przechodzi do całowania, a potem Harry stoi cierpliwie, gdy Louis powoli go rozbiera. Całując każdy skrawek jego skóry, odsłonionej przez rozpiętą koszulę, przejeżdżając swoim językiem po cienkiej skórze po krzywiźnie jego brzucha.

Louis popycha go na łóżku, by ściągnąć mu bokserki, całując wnętrze jego uda, jego kolano, jego kostkę, nim robi to samo z drugą nogą. Ściąga jego bokserki z powolną precyzją, patrząc jak jego penis wykrzywia się przy jego biodrze, trochę preejakulatu skapuje na nogę bruneta, a on to całuje. Plecy Harry’ego wyginają się w łuk na te odczucia, a Louis wyślizguje się z łóżka, by spojrzeć na niego w ten sposób, jak jest rozłożony dla niego.

Pozwala sobie upajać się sposobem w jakim ciało Harry’ego wygląda na jego pościeli. Harry pozwala mu, jego dłonie błądzą nieobecnie po jego brzuchu, kiedy podąża za oczami Louisa swoimi własnymi. To mocne uczucie, kiedy ponownie spotyka wzrok Louisa, jest coś ciężkiego i gorącego w panującej ciszy. - Zamierzasz cokolwiek ściągnąć czy wszystko kręci się wokół mnie?

Brwi Louis podchodzą do góry na to stwierdzenie, kiedy patrzy w dół na siebie. Tak się zatracił w ciele Harry’ego, że nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że wciąż jest ubrany. Jego marynarka leży gdzieś przy drzwiach, ale jego koszula i spodnie są wciąż nietknięte, jego czarne buty też są na miejscu. - Może wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie - mówi Louis, jego wargi się wykręcają. Odpina dwa guziki swojej koszuli jednę ręką, kiedy się uśmiecha. - Podoba ci się to?

Harry uśmiecha się, a jego twarz się rozświetla. To powinno być grzeszne, mięśnie na jego ciele i delikatność jego kształtów razem z dołeczkiem po jednej stronie. Może to jest grzech, może Louis przypadkowo zawiązał pakt z diabłem dawno temu i to jest to co dostaje w zamian. - Podoba mi się to - mówi. - Ale nie dzisiaj.

Louis się uśmiecha. - Aww, kochanie, robisz się dla mnie miękki?

Harry, w sposobie w jakim on tylko może, spogląda na swojego na pół twardego kutasa i unosi brwi. - Co sądzisz? - Louis śmieje się, a potem wspina się nad Harrym, by go pocałować, ponieważ może, ponieważ nie ma nic innego do roboty.

W końcu inne rzeczy zwracają jego uwagę, jak przewracający ich Harry i ściągający niepotrzebne ubrania pomiędzy nimi, tak że ich skóra dotyka się w każdym możliwym miejscu, gorąco buduje się z każdym ruchem ich bioder i śliną z ich ust na szczęce, szyi, klatce piersiowej. Bez tchu, Louis przyciska ciało Harry’ego do łóżka i całuje go mocno, jego dłonie przytrzymują głowę poprzez włosy. Kiedy się odsuwa, ich klatki piersiowej już się dotykają i są lepkie od potu.

\- Po prostu pomyślałem o czymś - mówi Harry, jęcząc przy wargach Louisa.

\- Tak, o czym? - Louis przebiega swoją dłonią po włosach Harry’ego, a potem ponownie go całuje, intymność tworzy się między nimi.

\- Obydwoje jesteśmy elastyczni.*

Louis nie może powstrzymać śmiechu wydostającego się z jego ust. - Właśnie o tym myślałeś?

\- Tak. - Harry brzmi częściowo obronnie, nawet jeśli ponownie się całują.

Louis zdawał sobie sprawę z tego dawno temu, teraz, gdy jest nagi, spocony i w łóżku z Harrym nie wydaje się to być zbyt ważne. - Czy to twój sposób na powiedzenie, że mamy całą noc? Żadnego żałowania?**

Harry kładzie dwa palce na wargach Louisa i kręci głową. - Zaśpiewasz Katy Perry to wyjdę przez te drzwi i nie wrócę.

Louis opada, gdy się śmieje, trzymając się Harry’ego, kiedy próbuje nie upaść na łóżko. - Przysięgam, że tego nie zrobię - mówi. - Słowo.

\- Jesteś nieznośny.

\- Och jak mi słodzisz kochanie, pomyślę, że się we mnie zauroczyłeś.

Nie mówią nic innego, ponieważ znowu zaczynają się całować, wędrując swoimi dłońmi. Louis zapamiętuje reakcje Harry’ego, jakby to był test: to jak jego palce u stóp się podwijają, gdy przygryza jego szyję, to jak jęczy, kiedy Louis bawi się jego klatką piersiową, to jak jego plecy się wyginają, kiedy Louis składa pocałunki na jego udach.

Oprócz odkrywania jest rosnąca potrzeba w żołądku Louisa i w jego twardniejącym penisie. Szczęśliwie smakuje dzisiaj każdego kawałka skóry Harry’ego, ale jego dłonie zaczynają się trząść, a oczy Harry’ego ciemnieją z tej samej potrzeby. - Co robisz, H? - Pyta Louis, kiedy kończy całować żebra Harry’ego. - Czego chcesz?

Harry wygląda na zagubionego, jego usta są jasnoróżowe tak samo jak policzki, jego palce wykrzywiają się z swojego miejsca na udach Louisa. Widać zdenerwowanie w jego oczach, a Louis sam czuje oddziaływanie tego. Z każdym mostem, który przeszli, cokolwiek nadejdzie wciąż jest niezbadane. - Będziesz mnie pieprzył?

Trzy słowa i Louis przepada, ogień wybucha w jego brzuchu. - Tak - mówi, przybliżając się do ust Harry’ego. - Chciałbym.

Kiedy normalnie śmialiby się albo żartowali, teraz patrzą na siebie i utrzymują wzrok, stały rytm i ciche zrozumienie. Potem Louis całuje jego wargi, delikatnie, ich nosy się o siebie ocierają. - Ufam ci - szepcze Harry i czy to jest do tej chwili, do reszty eksperymentu czy zawsze, Louis zbyt bardzo się boi, by zapytać.

Odkrywanie nagle ma jakiś cel, kiedy Harry unosi się na poduszkach, a Louis kładzie stopy bruneta płasko na łóżku, więc jego kolana są zgięte. Całuje wnętrze jego kolana w przypływie chwili, nim chwyta prezerwatywy i na w pół pełną buteleczkę lubrykantu z górnej szuflady w swojej komodzie. Rzuca buteleczkę do Harry’ego i udaje mu się ją złapać jedną ręką, co przynajmniej sprawia, że śmieją się poraz pierwszy od kilku minut.

Louis ostrożnie wślizguje swój palec, a potem obniża swoją rękę, jego oczy są skupione na Harrym, kiedy porusza wspomnieniem, by przycisnąć między jego nogami. Spogląda w dół, by upewnić się, że jest w dobrej pozycji, a potem jego oczy wracają na Harry’ego, kiedy ostrożnie, powoli zaczyna go otwierać. Harry bierze każdy palec, kręcąc biodrami, miękkie jęki, a potem subtelne kiwania głową, kiedy Louis studiuje jego twarz i jego dłoń w równych ruchach.

Kiedy Harry zaczyna być niecierpliwy, jego palce ściskają prześcieradło, Louis delikatnie cofa swoją dłoń. Wie, że obywoje są jak zamrożone róże i mogą pęknąć w każdej chwili. Pot pokrywa linię włosów Harry’ego, a Louis czuje wilgoć z tyłu swoich pleców. - Gotowy? - Pyta Louis. Kładzie swoją dłoń płasko na prezerwatywie leżącej na biodrze Harry’ego.

Harry kiwa głową, mały uśmiech znajduje się na jego wargach.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Upewnia się Louis, kiedy Harry nic nie mówi.

\- Tak - mówi Harry, tym razem się nie wahając. - Zdecydowanie.

Louis kiwa głową, a potem rozkłada prezerwatywę. Wkłada ją ostrożnie i ustawia się między nogami Harry’ego. Brunet zakłada na niego jedną nogą, jego pięta jest przyciśnięta to lędźwi Louisa. Powoli, wciska się do środka. Próbuje nie myśleć o tym bardziej niż o samym akcie, to jak czuje ciepło Harry’ego wokół siebie. Próbuje nie analizować tego, że pod nim znajduje się jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jego najlepszy przyjaciel zaciska się wokół jego kutasa i przyciąga go bliżej. Kiedy jego biodra są przyciśnięte do tyłka Harry’ego, obydwoje biorą głęboki wdech, ich oczy są skupione na sobie, kiedy uśmiechają się w tym samym czasie.

\- Wiesz, że możesz się poruszyć - mówi Harry i właśnie wtedy całe napięcie znika, nie ma żadnego zawahania w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Oprócz wszystkiego innego, przypomnienie, że to Harry, jego Harry, pozwala mu ponownie oddychać.

Jak nic innego to zajmuje chwile, by złapać rytm ich biodrami. Louis przyciąga nogę Harry’ego wyżej na swojej talii i wydaje z siebie niski jęk, by dać mu znać, że robi to prawidłowo. Reakcje Harry’ego sprawiają wszystko gorętszym i zachęcają Louisa do większego eksperymentowania, pochyla się, aby przygryźć jego sutek, zmieniając rytm ich bioder, kiedy Harry’emu zaczyna być zbyt komfortowo z tempem. Harry nie bełkocze, dźwięki, które wydaje wychodzą z tyłu jego gardła i wygina się, jęcząc niczym akrobata. Louis przygląda się różowym znakom na jego klatce piersiowej i wspina się do jego twarzy, jego oczy rozjaśniają się, nawet przy świetle kilku lamp. Jego usta najlepiej oddają jego reakcje, duży uśmiech i opadnięta szczęka, przygryzione wargi i ciche krzyki z jego szeroko otwartych ust.

Louisowi brakuje tchu od napawania się każdą reakcją i to musi być jakiś najbardziej fizyczny seks jaki kiedykolwiek miał, kiedy zostaje przez kilka chwil na swoich kolanach, a potem obniża się na łóżko. Harry sprawia, że pracuje mocniej, sprawia, że jęczy w powietrze, by zobaczyć jak przyjemność bierze górę nad twarzą Harry’ego i stęka, jakby został uderzony.

\- Kurwa - mówi Harry w pewnym momencie. - Naprawdę jesteś w tym pieprzenie dobry.

Louis zatrzymuje się, by zabrać kropelki potu z swojej twarzy. - Jesteś zaskoczony? - Zakrywa usta Harry’ego swoją dłonią, nim ten może cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Nie odpowiadaj na to - mówi. Czuje jak ten się uśmiecha przy jego ręce.

Louis eksperymentalnie kręci biodrami bez poruszania swoją dłonią i patrzy jak oczy Harry’ego ciemnieją, trzepocząc rzęsami. - Tak? - Wyciąga swoją dłoń, by wślizgnąć dwa palce do buzi Harry’ego. To poza instynktem, ale kiedy Harry ssie i robi kółka językiem wokół jego palców, prawie wybucha. - Podoba ci się to? - Pyta, ponownie kręcąc biodrami. Jego ramię boli od podtrzymywania się, ale obraz pięknych palców Harry’ego otaczających jego palce, daje mu siłę, której nie wiedział, że posiada. Harry jęczy wokół jego palców i kiwa głową. - Kurwa - mówi Louis na wydechu, a potem drugi raz - Kurwa. Czym ty jesteś? - Nie daje Harry’emu szansy na odpowiedzenie, kiedy skupia się na ruchach swoich bioder i przyciska tak daleko jak może, jego palce naciskają na język Harry’ego. Następnym dźwiękiem jest Harry wydający odgłos prosto z płuc i to równie dobrze może być odstrzałem dla Louisa.

Nagle może myśleć jedynie o tym, by sprawić, aby Harry doszedł, patrzeć jak rozpada się pod nim i wiedzieć, że on jest za to odpowiedzialny. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że potrzebuje dwóch rąk, więc wyciąga swoje palce z ust Harry’ego i ciągnie ślinę po jego podbródku. Żaden z nich nie wydaje się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko, kiedy Louis przytrzymuje jego biodra, naciskając na tył ud Harry’ego. Czuje jak sam wibruje, gdy Harry zaciska się wokół niego. Pot spływa za jego uchem, jego usta są suche, gdy skupia się wyłącznie na Harrym.

Brzuch i ramiona Harry’ego są zaciśnięte, jego głowa jest odrzucona do tyłu, a gardło obnażone. Louis chce przygryźć jego skórę i pocałować różowe usta, chce zlizać pot z ud Harry’ego, chce przykryć całe jego ciało swoim własnym. Zamiast tego ściska jego biodra wystarczająco, by powstały znaki i skupia się na swoich pchnięciach, póki Harry nie trzęsie się pod nim jeszcze bardziej.

Jego własny orgazm się zbliża i walczy w swojej klatce piersiowej, sięgając do jego nóg i sprawiając, że jego palce u stóp drętwieją. Chce, aby Harry doszedł jako pierwszy. Harry syczy, kiedy Louis owija dłoń wokół niego, syczy zza zębów. - No dalej, kochanie - mówi delikatnie Louis, prawie do samego siebie. Rozsmarowuje preejakulat Harry’ego po jego penisie, używając go jako poślizgu dla swojej ręki. Przyspiesza ruchy swoich bioder, jego oczy wędrują od twarzy Harry’ego do jego czerwonego penisa i z powrotem. Dłonie Harry’ego trzęsą się w swoim chwycie na pościeli, a jego oczy są przyklejone do dłoni Louis, póki nie otacza go coś mocniejszego i pozwala się temu przewrócić, a potem zbliżyć.

Kiedy Harry dochodzi, całe jego ciało przechodzą konwulsje. Jego ramiona się obniżają, a jego plecy wyginają, jego podbródek wskazuje sufit, kiedy robi bałagan na swoim brzuchu, a Louis pracuje swoją ręką w równych odstępach. Poślizg wydaje trzaski w pięści Louisa, ale ledwie to słyszy, gdy ciało Harry’ego zaczyna przyciągać go bliżej, kiedy zaciska się, wysyłając gwiazdy do oczu Louisa.

Louis wychodzi z Harry’ego nim ten kończy dochodzić, jego nogi opadają na łóżko, kiedy Louis szybko ściąga prezerwatywę, aby popracować na sobie dłonią. Jego jęki są bez tchu przy pierwszym chwycie i zyskuje tym uwagę Harry’ego. Jego klatka piersiowa świeci się od potu, jego włosy są rozwiane, kiedy dyszy, by złapać oddech.

Wtedy dwie rzeczy dzieją się na raz: spotyka wzrok Harry’ego, kiedy ten otwiera buzię i wystawia język jak zaproszenie. Czy to przypadek czy nie, wszystko w Louisie się łamie i widzi gwiazdy oraz meteory, gdy układ słoneczny się rozpada. Próbuje patrzeć jak jego orgazm ozdabia twarz Harry’ego, ale traci siebie w tej chwili, jego oczy się zamykają, a umysł staje się papką.

Świadomość powoli powraca, ale kiedy otwiera swoje oczy nie wydaje się, aby minęło tak dużo czasu. Harry wciąż leży z zamkniętymi oczami, jego twarz, szyja i klatka piersiowa są oblepione spermą. To piękny obrazek, kiedy Harry próbuje złapać oddech, jego wargi są opuchnięte i rozwarte. Mruga swoimi oczami, zielony spotyka się z Louisem, kiedy powoli się uśmiecha. - Co do kurwy właśnie się stało? - Jego głos jest powolny, brzmi jakby po każdym słowie była duża przerwa.

\- Nie wiem - mówi Louis, zbyt zmęczony, by udawać zuchwałość. Czuje się jakby zostawił swoje ciało i teraz uczy się na nowo brzegów i tego jak wszystkie kawałki łączą się. Wszystko z powodu mężczyzny pod nim, mężczyzny wciąż okrytego jego sperm. Ostatnia myśl wytrąca go z jego zadumy i używa skrawka swojego prześcieradła, by oczyścić twarz i szyję Harry’ego, jest zbyt leniwy, by zrobić cokolwiek więcej.

\- Ja tylko… - Harry kręci głową. - Ja tylko nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się stało.

Coś jak troska zaciska się w żołądku Louisa, kiedy patrzy na Harry’ego. - W dobry sposób?

Harry śmieje się cicho i trochę szorstko. - Tak, w bardzo dobry sposób.

Louis pochyla się, aby go pocałować, jego ciało upada płasko, kiedy puszcza swoją wagę z ramion. Może poczuć zaczerpnięcie oddechu przez Harry’ego na swoim brzuchu, ciepło ogarnia ich dwójkę. Dłonie Harry’ego unoszą się, by spocząć na końcu jego pleców, paznokcie zahaczają o tyłek, kiedy leniwie się całują.

\- Zdecydowanie potrzebujemy prysznica - mówi Louis przy wargach Harry’ego. - Strasznie się lepię. - Ma na myśli schnący pot na swojej skórze i miejsca gdzie wydają się teraz łączyć.

\- Zdecydowanie - mówi Harry, ziewając. To sprawia, że Louis ziewa w odpowiedzi, a potem kładzie swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. Ułożyłby się troszeczkę niżej to usłyszałby bicie jego serca.

\- Za pięć minut - mówi Louis, zamykając oczy. Mruknięcie Harry’ego tworzy echo w jego klatce piersiowej, ale może również już spać.

* w oryg. ‘vers’ co oznacza w gejowskim seksie mężczyznę lubiącego być zarówno na dole jak i na górze

** tekst piosenki Katy Perry ‘ Teenage Dream’


	24. Rozdział 8.3

NIEDZIELA ~Dzień 33

Louis budzi się podczas ciemnej części poranka, przyklejony do Harry’ego. Ma ślinę na ramieniu i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że lampy w jego mieszkaniu wciąż są włączone, kiedy leniwie mruga. -H - szepcze, próbując trzymać swoje usta i zapewne okropny oddech z dala od nosa Harry’ego. Harry się nie rusza, więc dźga go palcem w żebra. - Hej, kochanie, Harry - próbuje ponownie.

Harry otwiera swoje oczy z szybkim wdechem, a Louis ma przywilej oglądania skupienia, a potem tego jak jego twarz łagodnieje. - Która godzina? - Pyta Harry, zlewając słowa w jedno.

\- Nie wiem - mówi Louis. Powoli, wysuwa się z ramion Harry’ego i opada na łóżko. - Ale wciąż musimy wziąć prysznic.

\- Ech - mruczy Harry, kiedy przewraca się na bok, plecami do Louisa. Kładzie swoją głowę na poduszce. - Naprawdę nie chcę.

\- Wstawaj - mówi Louis, kiedy Harry próbuje zarzucić na siebie kołdrę. - To odrażające. - Zabiera kołdrę z powrotem od uścisku Harry’ego, a potem kończą wyrywając ją sobie, śmiejąc się, kiedy się zaplątują.

\- Wstawaj - mówi Louis, kiedy ma większość kołdry, a Harry poddaje się, pokonany. Louis bierze kołdrę ze sobą, kiedy schodzi z łóżka. - Potem możesz wrócić do łóżka - klepie bruneta w tyłek. - Wstawaj!

Prysznic nie jest wystarczająco duży na ich dwójkę, ale i tak się pod niego wpychają. Nie myją włosów, nawet nie zwracają na siebie uwagi, kiedy dzielą żel pod prysznic szatyna i szybko się myją, zmieniając miejsce, kiedy potrzebują wody. Louis daje Harry’emu tonik do twarzy, a potem szybko opłukują mydliny. Harry jako pierwszy, a potem Louis. Jego oczy wciąż są zamknięte, gdy Harry się nachyla i całuje go. Jest coś gorącego w tym jak wciska swój język między zęby Louisa i łapie go za biodra. Tak szybko jak zaczyna jest po nim, drzwi od prysznica się otwierają się i zamykają. Louis powoli otwiera swoje oczy, woda wciąż spływa mu po głowie i zamazuje jego wzrok. Przeklina Harry’ego uśmiech, kiedy odchodzi.

Gdy Louis wychodzi z łazienki, Harry już pogasił światła i wrócił do łóżka po ich eskapadzie. Louis wślizguje się pod pościel i drży z zimna, kiedy przybliża się do Harry’ego na środek łóżka. Harry kładzie sobie poduszkę pod głowę, a potem się poprawia, patrzy na Louisa. Louis robi to samo, a potem przyciska się tak blisko jak może, ich kostki są złączone. Harry trzyma go jak drogocenny domek z kart, jego głowa leży w zgięciu szyi Louisa. Szatyn uśmiecha się, gdy kładzie jedną dłoń na głowie Harry’ego, przebiegając palcami po jego mokrych włosach. - Dobranoc - szepcze w jego włosy, niepewny czy go słyszy. Harry składa małego buziaka na szyi Louisa i to wydaje się być wystarczające.

~*~

Drugi raz tego poranka budzi ich telefon Louisa, pamiętając o ich pierwszym wspólnym poranku. Tym razem jest to trochę mniej szalone, kiedy przekręca się tyłem do Harry’ego, by sięgnąć swój telefon z szafki. Próbuje się nie zaśmiać, gdy Harry kręci się razem z nim i ponownie do niego przywiera, jakby wcale się nie poruszył. Jego telefon ponownie się rozświetla wiadomością od Zayna. ‘Wstałeś?’ A potem: ‘Mam coś dla ciebie’. Louis nie ma kaca, ale jest zmieszany. Kolejna wibracja, kiedy wpatruje się w ekran. ‘Nieważne. Jestem kilka bloków dalej. Podrzucę to.’

Louis patrzy na policzek Harry’ego przyciśnięty do swojej klatki piersiowej, włosy tworzą gniazdo dla ptaków i czuje się dziwnie obronny, nie chce dzielić z kimś tego cichego poranka. Nie ma szansy, kiedy Zayn pisze do niego po raz kolejny. ‘Jestem tutaj. Ktoś mnie wpuścił. Zaraz bd’. - Co do kurwy? - Szepcze Louis, tak cicho, że prawie jedynie porusza wargami. Zayn musiał przez noc uzyskać moce superbohatera, by przejść kilka bloków w kilka sekund.

Przewidywalnie Zayn puka w jego drzwi, więc szybko wstaje z łóżka, sycząc na utratę ciepła Harry’ego i zimno mieszkania. Ze wszystkich swoich wcześniejszych gorączek, Harry wydaje się akceptować brak Louisa, zamiast tego przytulając się do poduszki, jego oczy nawet nie drgają. - Zdrajca - szepcze Louis kącikiem ust.

Chwyta parę bokserek i biegnie do drzwi, ostrożnie otwiera zamek i delikatnie je otwiera. Zayn właśnie wysiada z windy w bluzie i dresach i kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Louis w połowie zamyka drzwi przy swoim boku, by utrzymywać ich hałasy na korytarzu. Kocha swoje studio, ale nie daje ono zbyt wiele prywatności, nie ważne jak bardzo chciałby udawać.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi jasno Zayn. - Twoje sutki mogłyby teraz przeciąć lód.

Louis patrzy na gęsią skórkę pokrywającą jego klatkę piersiową i krzyżuje ramiona, przewracają oczami. - Dzień dobry. Co jest tak ważne, że nie mogłeś poczekać do południa?

Zayn uśmiecha się, kiedy wyciąga kartę biznesową z swojej kieszeni. - Zaraz po ty jak wczoraj wyszedłeś Ella Jones podeszła i zapytała czy może zostawić mi wiadomość, żebyś mógł się z nią skontaktować.

\- Nie ma kurwa mowy - mówi Louis, kiedy bierze kartę z rąk Zayna. Czyta nazwisko i dane kontaktowe dwa razy, jego serce bije dwukrotnie w jego klatce piersiowej. Przebiega palcem po logo New Yorkera i nagle chce mu się płakać. Zna nazwisko Elli Jones odkąd przeprowadził się do miasta, cel, by zawsze zostać zauważonym, by dostać od niej namiastkę znajomości. Myślał, że to tylko najdziksze marzenia.

Zayn uśmiecha się. - Chciałem ci to dać osobiście. Nie tylko zdjęcie tekstu.

Louis też się uśmiecha, kręcąc głową. - To szalone. - Fakt, że Ella Jones ma pojęcie kim jest Louis jest oszałamiający.

\- Wiem. Jesteś teraz gwiazdą.

Louis śmieje się delikatnie. - No nie wiem., ale dzięki.

Cisza nastaje na chwilę, a potem Zayn oczyszcza gardło. - Co tam? Chcesz wyjść gdzieś na lunch, żeby świętować?

Louis przełyka, zastanawiając się. Mógłby obudzić Harry’ego i poszliby z Zaynem, ale wciąż jest w nim ta ochronna strona, coś mówi moje, moje moje z każdym biciem jego serca. - Właściwie jest ktoś u mnie.

To najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką mógł powiedzieć, ale Zayn łapie, jego oczy trzepoczą. - Harry?

Louis kiwa głową. - Tak. Został na noc. - Nie powinien być zażenowany swoim życiem seksualnym, nie przez mężczyzną, który właściwie widział go w środku akcji, ale jest coś w tym, że teraz pieprzy ich wspólnego przyjaciela. Zawsze była ich trójka, ale tylko dwójka może dzielić łóżko.

\- Racja. - Zayn kiwa głową. - To ma sens.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Czy to dziwne? Inne?

\- Zamknij się - mówi Zayn, rozpoznając swoje słowa z ostatniej nocy. - Po prostu byłem zszokowany.

\- Najpierw się pocałowaliśmy, a teraz śpimy ze sobą - mówi Louis. - Czy twój umysł to już papka?

\- Zamknij się - powtarza Zayn, kiedy przewraca oczami. - Cieszę się z twojego powodu. Z waszego powodu.

Uśmiech Louisa nie maleje. - Dzięki. - Trzyma kartę biznesową. - I dziękuję za to.

Zayn kiwa głową, jego wargi są zaniśnięte. Wygląda jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie wychodzi z jego ust. - Pozwolę ci wrócić do H - mówi za to. - Pozdrów go ode mnie.

Louis jest oszołomiony tym jak dziwne jest to oświadczenie, jak niedorzeczne jest to, że Zayn sam nie może się z Harrym przywitać. - Tak zrobię - mówi, kiedy Zayn naciska przycisk przy windzie. Louis czeka aż drzwi się zasuną, nim wraca do mieszkania, z powrotem do Harry’ego, dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w której go zostawił.

~*~

Pomimo ponownego wślizgnięcia się pod kołdrę, Louis nie jest w stanie ponownie zasnąć. Jest pewien, że jest wystarczająco zmęczony, aby chociaż się zdrzemnąć, ale zamknięcie oczu wywołuje u niego jedynie lawinę myśli, których nie chce mieć, więc zamiast tego wpatruje się w sufit.

Słucha oddechu Harry’ego i tego jak strzyka zębami co jakiś czas. Podczas mijających myśli, zastanawia się czy to dziwne, że słucha czyjegoś snu, jak inwazja w kogoś nieświadomą prywatność. Ta myśl zaczyna prowadzić do kategorii ‘niechciane’, więc zaczyna bawić się włosami bruneta, drapiąc delikatnie jego czaszkę i leniwie rozplątując kołtuny powstałe od spania.

Nie wie czym jest później, ale czuje rzęsy Harry’ego na swojej klatce piersiowej kilka chwili później, co wydaje się być dobry rezultatem. - Dobry - mamrocze Harry, nim porusza głową. Coś osiada w Louisie, coś z czego istnienia nie zdawał sobie pojęcia. Pewność siebie, z którą Harry się obudził, bez ciszy ani oderwania ciała oznacza, że ostatnia noc była dla niego tak perfekcyjna jak dla Louisa.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi Louis. Jego głos zdradza fakt, że nie śpi od co najmniej godziny, szczególnie w porównaniu z chrypką Harry’ego.

\- Co Zayn tutaj robił?

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale jest trochę zaskoczony. - Skąd wiesz, że tu był?

Tym razem Harry unosi swoją głowę, uśmiech pojawia się na jego suchych wargach. - Nie jesteś tak cichy jak myślisz, że jesteś.

Louis rozdziewa swoją buzię w pretensji. - Hej. Jestem głównie cicho.

Harry piszczy. - Jasne. - Louis przewraca oczami. - Chociaż poważnie, wszystko w porządku? - Jest troska w zmarszczeniu jego brwi, a Louis używa swojego kciuka, by je wygładzić.

\- Wszystko jest dobrze. Chciał mi dać kartę biznesową. - Chichocze lekko, kiedy kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, Gdyby ponownie zasnął, pomyślałby, że to sen. - Ktoś z New Yorkera szukał mnie, kiedy wyszedłem. Są zainteresowani moją pracą.

\- Co? - Harry ledwie pozwala słowom zawisnąć, nim całuje Louisa, jego usta są ciepłe i delikatne od snu. - To wspaniale, Lou.

Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową. - Wiem. Szczerze mówiąc wciąż jestem w szoku.

Harry marszczy ponownie brwi. - Powinniśmy wczoraj zostać dłużej? Wyszliśmy zbyt wcześnie?

To powinno coś mówić o reakcji Harry’ego o wiadomościach po gratulacjach, jeśli oprócz tego byłoby więcej przegapionych okazji, ponieważ zamiast tego poszli po burgery. - Nie - mówi łatwo Louis. - Poza tym, nie zamieniłby wczorajszej nocy na cokolwiek innego.

Harry uśmiecha się i upada obok Louisa. - Na cokolwiek oprócz ilustrowanej okładki New Yorkera, prawda?

\- Jestem miły - mówi, delikatnie szczypiąc brzuch Harry’ego. - Nie rujnuj tego. - Harry zasysa oddech i wykręca się od dotyku Louisa. - I nie mów, że chcą mnie dla okładki. Pewnie chcą bym zrobił poboczną grafikę do historii.

Harry kładzie dłonie pod swoją głową z uchem na nadgarstku i patrzy na Louisa. - Tak? Myślisz, że specjalnie poszukują ludzi dla pobocznej grafiki? Czy to tak skomplikowany biznes? - Jego uśmiech jest pełen gówna, a oczy świecą wesołością.

Louis bierze sobie poduszkę spod głowy i kładzie ją na twarzy Harry’ego. - Jesteś okropny.

\- Myślę, że to lubisz. - Głos jest stłumiony, ale Louis słyszy uśmiech. Harry wykręca się spod poduszki, nim Louis może ukryć swój własny, zażenowany uśmiech.

\- Co dzisiaj robisz? - Pyta Louis, kciukiem przebiegając po policzku Harry’ego. - Jakieś plany?

\- Żadnych planów - mówi Harry. - Jestem wolny.

Louis pomija jedno uderzenie serca, kiedy jego wargi poruszają się wraz z słowami, a potem kuli się, aby go pocałować. - Tak jak ja. - Ponownie całuje Harry’ego, wędrując swoim językiem po jego wargach. - Zostańmy tu. Nic dzisiaj nie róbmy.

Harry uśmiecha się przy jego ustach. - Brzmi perfekcyjnie.

~*~

Louis wstaje z łóżka, by zrobić kawę i właśnie skończył napełniać kubek, kiedy Harry przyszpila go do zlewu. Ogarnia go zmieszania, gdy Harry go całuje, a potem opada powoli na kolana, pociągając bokserki Louisa za sobą. Liże penisa Louisa i pozwala mu osiąść w swoich ustach, kiedy zaciska swoje wargi i zaczyna się poruszać. To musi być najszybszy orgazm w jego życiu, ale Harry bierze to wszystko, siadając na swoich piętach, kiedy kończy i liżąc swoje wargi, a kubek kawy Louisa wciąż znajduje się na ladzie.

\- Co to było? - Pyta Louis, jego serce próbuje wydostać się z jego klatki piersiowej.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Kupiłeś więcej jogurtu.

Louis zauważa niebiesko-białe opakowanie Fage po drugiej stronie lady. Harry musiał wyjąć go z lodówki, kiedy wchodził do kuchni, na chwilę przed tym jak zrobił mu blowjoba. Obejmuje twarz Harry’ego swoją dłonią i przebiega kciukiem po jego wargach, póki nie wślizguje się wewnątrz i przyciska do końca jego dolnych zębów, stukając. - Trzymaj tak dalej i będziesz mógł wziąć wszystkie jogurty jakie chcesz, kochanie.

Kiedy zjedli i każdy wypił po dwa kubki kawy, Louis przyszpila Harry’ego do ściany łączącej kuchnię i łazienkę. Ssie go i wkłada dwa palce do miejsca gdzie wciąż jest wrażliwy po wczorajszej nocy. Kiedy Harry dochodzi, opada na podłogę z jękiem, a Louis go łapie.

Biorą prysznic i wracają nago do łóżka, by obejrzeć kilka odcinków nowej obsesji Harry’ego: This Is Us, co tylko sprawia, że Louis czuje się emocjonalnie wypruty, a brunet płacze co każde dziesięć sekund. Louis rozjaśnia nastrój poprzez zamknięcie swojego laptopa i wspięcie się na Harry’ego, wyciągając lubrykant z szafki nocnej i zabawnie nim machając. Harry jest bałaganem, ale jest gotowy, a potem pieprzy go po raz drugi z kostkami Harry’ego na swoich ramionach, jego dłonie zakopują się w biodrach Louisa.

Potem osiadają na kanapie gdzie ucinają sobie drzemkę, Harry w koszulce Louisa, Louis w samych bokserkach, kiedy udają, że oglądają jakiś program kulinarny na Food Network. Zamawiają kanapki i zupę na lunch i zakładają się o to kto otworzy drzwi i założy na siebie ubrania, kiedy dostawa przyjdzie. Kłócą się póki jest za późno i potem Louis kończy nago, kiedy Harry kradnie jego bokserki do kompletu i w średnio odpowiednim stroju otwiera drzwi, w które ktoś z przyjaznego pukania przeszedł w walenie. Robią sobie kolejną drzemkę po jedzeniu, a Louis z pewnością będzie pamiętał ten dzień jako dobry.

Późnym popołudniem, obydwoje czytają, Harry pożyczył nowelę Gartha Greenwella, której Louis nie chce skończyć, ponieważ jest depresyjna, a Louis czyta jedną z książek, którą Harry mu czytał na przecenie w muzeum. Jest cicho, kiedy przekładają strony, ich nagie stopy są złączone na środku kanapy.

W pewnym momencie Louis czuje jak jego serce wybija perfect i musi złapać oddech, ponieważ nic tak dobrego nie może trwać. Aby przerwać pociąg myśli, nim ten może dojść za daleko, Louis decyduje ponownie utopić się w Harrym, odrzucając ich książki na bok, kiedy wspina się na jego podołek. Zaskoczony dźwięk, który wydał z siebie brunet szybko zmienia się w usatysfakcjonowane mruczenie, gdy Louis go całuje.

\- Czy mogę cię pieprzyć? - Szepcze Harry, kiedy ponownie zaczynają się pocić, kiedy jego dłonie zjeżdżają w dół bioder Louisa, ściskając jego tyłek, gdzie jego penis robi się twardszy.

\- Tak - jęczy Louis przy jego wargach. Fakt zostania zapytanym wysyła fajerwerki do jego żołądka, więc nie może sobie wyobrazić niczego innego. - Bardzo bym chciał.

Harry ich przewraca, więc Louis opada na kanapę i nagle jest przykryty ciepłem Harry’ego, gdy się całują. Kochał mieć dwukrotnie Harry’ego pod sobą w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin, ale widok bruneta pomiędzy swoimi nogami z determinacją w oczach jest czymś zupełnie innym.

Bluza Louisa kończy rzucona za kanapę, a potem Harry wykorzystuje swój cholerny czas, całując jego kostki i kolana, wnętrza ud i przejeżdżając ustami po jego penisie. - Jesteś cholernie powolny - woła Louis, kiedy Harry w końcu go zostawia, by wziąć lubrykant z miejsca gdzie go zostawili.

\- To pokaz Harry’ego Stylesa - mówi brunet, kiedy wraca. - Nie pospieszaj go. - Pochyla się nad kanapą, by pocałować szatyna. - Zrobimy to powoli.

\- Pewnie racja - mówi Louis, zmiękczony przez wargi Harry’ego, chociaż nie chciał tego przyznać. - Trochę czasu minęło odkąd byłem na dole.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy wraca między nogi Louisa. - Właściwie to minęło trochę czasu odkąd byłem na górze. Nie jestem pewien czy pamiętam jak to działa.

Louis leniwie unosi swoją brew. - Jestem pewien, że ci się uda, kochanie. - Harry śmieje się tak mocno, że prycha.

Udaje im się. Harry otwiera Louisa powoli i jest pewne zawahanie w jego oczach, kiedy przebiega swoją wolną dłonią po brzuszku Louisa, tworząc uspokajające kółka. Palce Harry’ego są gładkie wewnątrz niego, nawet kiedy żuje swoją wargę, gdy patrzy na twarz Louisa. Louis nagradza go, mówi mu, że wykonuje dobrą robotę, że wszystko wspaniale odczuwa. To nawet nie jest bliskie kłamstwu.

Dłonie Harry’ego zaczynają się trząść, kiedy rozwija prezerwatywę, a Louis siada, by mu pomóc, chociaż jest na niej zbyt wiele rąk, więc jest to raczej bezużyteczne. Przyciąga Harry’ego do powolnego pocałunku, kiedy może, jego palce przebiegają po jego bokach i zakrzywieniu jego żeber. - Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta.

\- To nie ja powinienem ciebie o to zapytać? - Mówi Harry w odpowiedzi, uśmiech rozrywa jego usta.

\- Możemy być w tym razem - mówi Louis, delikatnie przygryzając swoją wargę, a potem ponownie się kładąc. - Teraz mnie pieprz, kochanie.

Harry wślizguje się tak powoli, że jego abs się trzęsie, a Louis nie może spuścić z niego swoich oczu, nawet jeśli najpierw czuje niekomfortowy skręt w podbrzuszu. Czeka aż minie, czeka aż jego ciało pozwoli Harry’ego wejść do środka i kiedy to robi, dyskomfort znika, a on wciąż wpatruje się w bruneta.

\- Kurwa, czuję cię tak dobrze - mówi Harry, jego oczy wywijają się na tył głowy, jakby miał to na myśli. Jęczy, kiedy Louis zaciska się wokół niego, a szatyn jedynie się uśmiecha. Kocha to jak nauczył się działać na Harry’ego.

Ty i ja, myśli, kiedy Harry powoli zaczyna się poruszać. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy to wciąż ty i ja. W pośpiechu, tak bardzo się boi, że tak nie będzie, boi się wszystkich rzeczy, które mogą pójść źle, zamyka oczy z przytłoczenia. Wiedział, że to nadejdzie, to uczucie strachu wciąż kłującego go w żołądku, ale nie sądził, że to się stanie podczas seksu.

Harry musi to zauważyć, ponieważ pochyla się do przodu, by pocałować Louisa, jego wargi są delikatne, póki Louis nie oddaje pocałunku. Są wystarczająco blisko, by oczy Harry’ego były rozmyte, a Louis słyszy jedynie desperackie jęki swojego oddechu, może poczuć jedynie szybkie ruchy ich bioder. - Pozwól mi cię ujeżdżać - mówi, odpychając Harry’ego. Jego szybujące myśli sprawiają, że czuje się krucho, a Harry ledwie trzyma się razem.

To zajmuje chwilę nim ponownie się ustawiają, by Louisowi było komfortowo, ale w końcu im się udaje, Louis blokuje swoje palce za szyją Harry’ego, gdy go całuje, poruszając swoimi biodrami w rytmie, który kontroluje, nawet jeśli dłonie Harry’ego znajdują się na jego tyłku. Louis przyspiesza tempo i pociąga Harry’ego za włosy, więc jego głowa opada na kanapę. Oczy Harry’ego szukają Louisa i kiedy się spotykają, Louis widzi tą samą ciemność co noc wcześniej, tą samą ilość pobudzenia, gdy przygryza wargę Harry’ego i przechodzi zębami po wnętrzu. Trzyma Harry’ego w miejscu, kiedy robi bałagan na jego szyi, nic nie będzie widoczne dłużej kiż kilka godzin, ale wystarczająco, by Harry jęczał nisko, kopał nogą, kiedy Louis chucha chłodnym powietrzem w miejscu, gdzie pracował swoimi zębami.

Harry w końcu robi się niecierpliwy i ześlizguje się niżej na kanapie, zostawia Louisa trzymającego się jego ramion, gdy jego biodra powracają do życia, wbijając się w Louisa jakby na to czekał. Louis robi wszystko, by dać tyle ile dostaje i nagle obydwoje są symfonią dźwięków, Harry dochodzi jako pierwszy z jękiem, a potem cichym warknięciem. Louis cały czas pracuje swoimi biodrami, nawet jeśli ma dłoń na sobie. Czuje jak Harry wciąż pulsuje wewnątrz niego i szepcze. - Lou, o mój Boże - i wtedy wszystko jest skończone, dochodzi na tors Harry’ego trzeci raz dzisiaj.

Łapią swoje oddechy, delikatnie się całując. To bardziej strzykanie zębów niż poruszanie wargami, a ich klatki piersiowe ślizgają się na sobie od potu. Louis z gracją opada na podołek Harry’ego i kanapę, jego dłonie są zarzucone za jego głowę. Harry ściąga prezerwatywę i wiążę ją w supeł, nim pozwala swojemu ciału opaść. - Dlaczego czuję się, jakby to ja został wypieprzony. - Pyta, patrząc się w sufit.

Louis śmieje się. - Zaufaj mi kochanie, to byłem ja. - Nawet, kiedy to mówi, pozwala swojej dłoni powędrować na swój brzuch i pomiędzy nogami, by przycisnąć tam gdzie był Harry. Brunet patrzy na niego i to zaskakująco sensacja, gdy czuje gdzie został otwarty pod czujnym wzrokiem Harry’ego. Harry przez ten czas może jedynie patrzeć, a potem podnosi się, by ponownie pocałować Louisa, ich ciała opadają ciężko na kanapę. Louis zakopuje swoje palce w biodrach Harry’ego, by sprawić, aby zapiszczał ze śmiechu, a potem próbują złapać oddech ze swoich ust.

\- Powinniśmy zamówić kolację? - Pyta Louis, kiedy kończą się bawić, ich skóra się klei, a ich uśmiechy są stłumione.

\- Możemy zamówić kurczaka?

Louis śmieje się i nie może powiedzieć dlaczego. To nawet nie jest zabawne, ale to sprawia, że Harry też się śmieje, potem opadają na kanapę, znowu i nie mogą przestać się uśmiechać. - Możemy - mówi Louis, całując go za uchem.


	25. Rozdział 9.2

“Let’s be reckless, unaffected

Running out until we’re breathless

Let’s be hopeful, don’t get broken

And stay caught up in the moment.”

James Bay - “Wild Love”

PONIEDZIAŁEK ~Dzień 34

Poniedziałek jest nagłym kontrastem do ich długiej, leniwej niedzieli, muszą sobie radzić ze zbyt dużą ilością rzeczy do zrobienia i co dziwne, nie mają wystarczająco czasu. Louis nie może opisać jak świeżo się wczoraj czuł, gdy dzisiaj czuje się jak w ogniu niespodziewanych zmian i małych kryzysów z częścią jego zespołu wciąż mającą kaca po sobocie. Przechodzi przez wszystko tak jak zazwyczaj, z dużą ilością kawy i masą przypominających karteczek poprzyklejanych na biurku.

Wychodzi z biura, gdy jest już ciemno i pisze do Harry’ego, by dowiedzieć się gdzie jest. Harry wysyła mu złowieszczą wiadomość kilku emoji czaszki, ale potem do niego dzwoni, nim Louis faktycznie może zacząć się martwić. Po dźwiękach, mieli taki sam poniedziałek, oprócz tego, że głos Harry’ego jest powolny, jakby chciało mu się spać. Teoretycznie Louis wie, że powinien mu pozwolić iść spać, że sam powinien trochę odpocząć. Zamiast tego przechodzi zakręt do swojego mieszkania. - Jesteś już w domu?

\- Prawie - mówi Harry, ziewając. - Idę od metra.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Fajnie, Spotkajmy się tam. - Rozłącza się z zmieszanym Harry’ego “czekaj, co?’

Pomimo tego, że doba nie ma w sobie wystarczającej ilości godzin, Louis znajduje czas, by wstąpić do narożnego sklepu po dwa lody na patyku. Zobowiązanie do codziennego spotykania się przez czterdzieści dni, nawet nie krzyżuje jego myśli, może jedynie myśleć o zobaczeniu Harry’ego, o słyszeniu jego śmiechu i kończeniu dnia z słodką wiadomością.

Wygląd twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy wchodzi do jego lobby i znajduje już tam Louis, w mgnieniu oka niweluje cały stres. Louis całuje zaskoczonego z uśmiechem.

\- Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem? - Pyta Harry, kiedy są w windzie.

\- Tym, że zgodziłeś się wziąć udział w szalonym eksperymencie, by się ze mną umawiać - mówi Louis. - Lody są w gratisie. - Harry zaciska wargi, próbując się nie uśmiechnąć.

Jedzą swoje lody na kanapie Harry’ego i oglądają straszny film na Hallmarku, ich nogi są złączone. Chociaż w połowie Louis wkłada pozostałości swoich lodów z powrotem do zamrażarki, nim się roztopią, a kiedy wraca całuje Harry’ego, by posmakować słodkości jego warg i to nie tylko z powodu lodów. Nie wie, kiedy Harry sprawił go miękkim, ale nie ma serca żeby się skarżyć. Ponownie się usadzają na drugą połowę filmu, plecy Harry’ego przy klatce piersiowej Louisa, ich palce są złączone na ich biodra. Louis nie przyzna tego głośno, ale w końcu przestaje zwracać uwagę na film i zamiast tego ogląda rzęsy Harry’ego, powolne mruganie, gdy robi się śpiący.

\- Chcesz zostać? - Pyta Harry, kiedy film się kończy, a Louis wyłącza telewizor. Jedynie światło pochodzi z kuchni, więc głównie panuje ciemność.

\- Masz coś przeciwko? - Pyta Louis z szybką falą zwątpienia w siebie.

\- Nie - mówi Harry. Przewraca się na plecy i całuje bok jego szyi. - Chciałbym.

\- Dobrze. - Louis całuje jego wargi, powoli i delikatnie z jedną dłonią zjeżdżającą pod jego koszulkę, by potrzeć jego brzuch. - Zostanę.

Harry ma dodatkową szczoteczkę dla Louisa, więc myją zęby ramię w ramię, machając biodrami w łazience. Louis nie może sobie nawet przypomnieć mycia zębów obok swojego ostatniego chłopaka, ale jakoś z Harrym to ma sens, tak zwyczajne i nudne jak to jest. Może to dlatego, bo i tak od dawna robią wspólnie nudne rzeczy. Teraz całowanie i dotykanie jest nowe i ekscytujące, kiedy do nudnych rzeczy są przyzwyczajeni.

\- O mój Boże - mówi Harry z chmurą pasty w ustach, opadającej mu na podbródek.

Louis wypluwa i patrzy na jego odbicie w lustrze. - Co?

Harry nic nie mówi, odwraca tylko głowę na bok, aby pokazać Louisowi szyję. W niedorzecznie jasnych światłach łazienki Louis może zobaczyć siniaki pod jego uchem. - Jak to robisz? - Sięga, nawet jeśli pyta, delikatnie naciskając swoim kciukiem na znak. Jest fioletowy na środku i czerwony po bokach.

Harry syczy na nacisk. - Z pewnością ty to zrobiłeś, nie ja.

Louis jęczy, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co mówi Harry. - Mówisz, że miałeś to cały dzień i nie zauważyłeś?

Harry wypluwa pastę i wyciera usta tyłem swojej dłoni. - Spieszyłem się rano i nie patrzyłem w lustro. - Chwila oczekiwana na kliknięcie, gdy zabezpiecza szczoteczkę. Szybko zerka na Louisa, a potem patrzy na niego jeszcze raz, gdy widzi, że ten się uśmiecha. - Co?

\- To trochę zabawne.

Harry marszczy brwi. - Nie, ludzie pewnie to zauważyli.

\- Pewnie byli zazdrośni.

Harry pochyla głowę, a jego usta się wykrzywiają, kiedy zaciska je razem. - Czego?

\- Faktu, że uprawiałeś wczoraj wszystkie rodzaje seksu - mówi Louis. Wysuwa się, by pocałować Harry’ego, przygryzając jego dolną wargę i pociągając za nią. - Właściwie to pewnie zazdrościli ci mnie.

\- Jesteś tak pełen gówna - mówi Harry, próbując się nie uśmiechać. Jego głos brzmi tak jak zawsze, kiedy próbuje nie dać Louisowi wygrać. Oprócz tego, że tym razem wygrana oznacza wprawienie go w śmiechu, nawet jeśli nie chce, a Louis jest cholernie dobry w tej grze.

\- Nie, naprawdę - mówi Louis. Harry krzyżuje ramiona i wygląda na rozdrażnionego, który wkłada wiele wysiłku w to, by tak wyglądać. - To ja mam ten przywilej, aby ssać twoją twarz aż będzie posiniaczona. I to przez więcej niż kilka godzin, jakieś dwadzieścia cztery, kochanie. Jesteś gorący jak cholera, a ja zrobiłem ci malinkę. Jestem królową balu, tłum mi zazdrości. - Harry zaczyna się uśmiechać jakoś w połowie tego, ale pod koniec Louis ledwo może się wypowiedzieć przez swój własny śmiech, jego oczy się przy tym marszczą. - Widzisz? Mówiłem ci. To trochę zabawne.

Harry powoli kręci głową, jego uśmiech sprawia, że jego dołeczki się pojawiają. - Jesteś okropny.

\- Myślę, że ci się to podoba - mówi Louis. Nie czeka aż Harry odpowie swoją typową odpowiedzią, tylko pochyla się, aby go pocałować, wbijając swój kciuk w malinkę, by usłyszeć jęk Harry’ego.

WTOREK ~Dzień 35

Wtorkowy poranek zaczyna się od budzika Harry’ego przerywającego ich sen, kiedy Harry przewraca się i zabiera jego część kołdry ze sobą. Louis zarzuca koc na swojego ramiona, gdy otwiera oczy. Zostaje przywitany przez umięśnione plecy i ramiona Harry’ego, kiedy pochyla się nad stolikiem nocnym gdzie leży jego telefon. To nie jest zły widok po przebudzeniu.

\- Która godzina? - Pyta Louis, prostując swoje palce u stóp.

\- Szósta. - Harry przewraca się na plecy i odwraca swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Szósta? - Jęczy. - Dlaczego wstajemy o szóstej?

Harry uśmiecha się. - Poranne spotkanie, przynajmniej u mnie. Ty możesz jeszcze spać.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy podziwia obrzękniętą twarz Harry’ego od snu, jego oczy wciąż wyglądają na zmęczone, pomimo jego względnego obudzenia. - Co za książę.

\- Tak mi mówiono - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się. Delikatnie się przewraca, więc mogą się pocałować i jest to delikatne i perfekcyjne z rana. Louis czuje się bardziej obudzony dzięki wargom Harry’ego i przysuwa się po więcej, wślizgując się do buzi bruneta i przebiegając językiem po jego zębach. Kładzie swoją nogę na biodrze Harry’ego, by złączyć ich ciała, ale Harry kręci głową. - Naprawdę mam spotkanie, to nie żart.

\- A powiedziałem, że jest - mówi Louis, ponownie go całując, a potem szczypiąc jego szczękę, kiedy ten próbuje się odwrócić. - Po prostu wykorzystuję pozycję, w której się znaleźliśmy. - Wślizguje dłoń pomiędzy nich, by znaleźć na w pół twardego Harry’ego. Wie, że to normalne rano, ale chciałby sobie przypisać jakąś zasługę. Harry cicho jęczy, a potem sięga po nadgarstek Louisa, by go przytrzymać.

\- Muszę wyjść z łóżka.

Louis walczy z jego uchwytem i ponownie przyciska jego krocze. - To wyjdź.

\- Masz pojęcie jak twardym mnie robisz?

Louis uśmiecha się, całując jego gardło. - Nie.

Harry jęczy, kiedy Louis ściska jego kutasa, a potem dźwięk staje się skruszony, kiedy siada i wykręca się z łóżka.

\- Nienawidzę patrzeć jak wychodzisz, kocham patrzeć jak idziesz - woła Louis, kiedy Harry zaczyna schodzić po schodach, jego bokserki owijają jego tyłek w najsłodszy sposób.

Louis drzemie, kiedy Harry bierze prysznic. Kiedy słyszy, że ten kręci się na dole, postanawia do niego dołączyć. Znajduje parę dresów na końcu łóżka i wyciąga swoje ręce, nim kieruje się na dół. W ostatniej chwili, bierze dla Harry’ego jego telefon i rzuca kołdrę na łóżko żeby wyglądało na jako tako pościelone. Dwa schodki dalej podnosi jakieś pranie rozrzucone po podłodze i bierze je ze sobą, wrzucając je do kosza na pranie na końcu schodów.

Harry wciąż jest w łazience, kręcąc się i otwierając przypadkowe szuflady w komodzie. Louis znajduje bluzę i zakłada ją na siebie, kiedy idzie do kuchni. Mógłby założyć spodnie i koszulę, które miał wczoraj w pracy, ale cieszy się nosząc ubrania Harry’ego.

Harry ma już dzbanek kawy, ponieważ jest dokładnie tą osobą, która ma dzbanek do kawy zautomatyzowany z jego budzikiem. Louis nalewa dwa kubki, ziewając przy tym. Najpierw czuje wodę kolońską Harry’ego, a potem widzi jak ten idzie w jego kierunku w koszuli zapiętej do połowy, już włożonej do jego pasiastych spodni.

\- Zrobiłeś kawę - mruczy, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Nalałem ją z dzbanka - mówi Louis. - Ale możemy udawać.

\- Dzień dobry, swoją drogą - mówi Harry, pochylając się, by go pocałować. - Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci o wcześniejszej pobudce, zanim zgodziłeś się zostać.

\- Jest wcześnie - zgadza się Louis. - Ale ty sprawiasz, że jest lepiej.

\- Hej - mówi Harry wciąż się uśmiechając. - Ja chciałem to powiedzieć.

\- Tak? - Louis znajduje się przed Harrym, jego palce zapinają guziki za niego. To nawet nie jest świadoma decyzja, kiedy poprawia jego kołnierzyk i czuje się dziwnie, kiedy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jakimś cudem to zbyt intymne, jakby poszedł za daleko.

Jakby czytał jego myśli, Harry chwyta jego podbródek palce i unosi jego twarz. - Jestem podenerwowany.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis oddycha, słowo wychodzi nierówno, oprócz pojedynczej sylaby.

Harry studiuje jego twarz w ciszy, oczy skaczą od jego oczu do ust do sufitu i na nowo, Louis myśli, że może się rozchorować, jeśli będzie kontynuował. Harry na szczęście się zatrzymuje, wytykając swój język na dolną wargę. - Boję się, że mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Słowa osiadają niczym ciernie pod płucami Louisa, jego własne obawy zostały wypowiedziane na głos przez Harry’ego. Nie wie co powiedzieć, nie wie co zrobić, by poczuli się lepiej, kiedy zbliżają się do potencjalnego końca wszystkiego co teraz mają. Zamiast tego całuje go, jego dłonie opadają na biodra Harry’ego i przyciągają go bliżej. To nie odpowiedź, wymówka czy uspokojenie. Ale teraz w słabym świetle lutowego poranka jest to wystarczające.

ŚRODA ~Dzień 36

\- Bez zbędnego wstępu, prezentuje wam nowy projekt z wielkimi podziękowaniami dla głównego projektanta, Louisa Tomlinsona.

Na swoje nazwisko Louis macha do małego tłumu, jakieś dwadzieścia osób zebranych w parku w tym dość słonecznym, ale typowo chłodnym dniu. Jest mały aplauz od bywalców parku i kilka lokalnych mediów przyszło zokładkować lokalną scenę artystyczną wielkiego miasta.

Wielka odsłona jest białym prześcieradłem zarzucony na mural przez dyrektora parku. W tym momencie widok wydaje się być stary. Projekt był złożony w styczniu zeszłego roku, a końcowe dokumenty podpisano w czerwcu. Jednak tyle czasu zajęła instalacja w parku i wszystkie ich marketingowe materiały prowadziły do tego skromnego przedsięwzięcia.

Tłum robi ‘och’ i ‘ach’ a Louis się uśmiecha, poprawiając aviatorki na swoim nosie. Kocha dziwne, lutowe dni, kiedy jest zmuszony wykopać swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Rozgląda się wokół tłumu z kolejnymi falami podziękowań. Jak coś to dobra wymówka, aby wyjść wcześniej z biura. Jego oczy zatrzymują się na znajomej twarzy na skraju tłumu, jego okulary przeciwsłoneczne przytrzymują mu grzywkę, dołeczek pojawia się w jego uśmiechu, kiedy wie że Louis na niego patrzy. Harry.

Louis przeciska się przez mały tłum, potrząsając kilkoma dłońmi i dzieląc uśmiechy, ale jego oczy skupiają się tylko na jednej rzeczy. - H - mówi, kiedy sięga do niego, reszta tłumu idzie do przodu, by pogratulować ekipie parku i zostawiają ich dwójkę samą. - Co tutaj robisz?

\- Powiedziałeś, że masz rzecz - mówi Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - Miałem kilka wolnych godzin.

Louis unosi brwi poza brzeg swoich okularów. - Och, naprawdę?

Harry zaciska swoje wargi i kiwa głową. Louis wywija swoją dolną wargę po zęby, a potem całuje Harry’ego w świetle środowego popołudnia. - Gratulacje - mówi Harry przy jego ustach. - Sprawiłeś, że jestem dumny z tego, że cię znam.

Czy słowa powinny sprawić, że po twoim kręgosłupie przechodzi dreszcz? Louis zaciska swoje tylne zęby, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że te na pewno. - To piękny dzień - mówi, zmieniając temat, ponieważ tak jest łatwiej. - Powinniśmy przejść się High Line?

Harry uśmiecha się. - Z przyjemnością.

Ich dłonie ocierają się o siebie, kiedy idą kilka bloków do najbliższego wejścia do High Line na Manhattanie. Na żądanie Harry’ego zatrzymują się przy piekarni Levain na herbatę i miękkie ciastko o smaku masła orzechowego na spółkę. Harry wręcza Louisowi kawałek, kiedy wchodzą po schodach w alejce. Zazwyczaj są pełne turystów, ale teraz są prawie puste. Jest wspaniale.

\- To jest dobre - mówi Harry, kiedy wkłada drugi kawałek ciastka do swojej buzi, kiedy Louis studiuje swój. - Naprawdę dobre.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy bierze pierwszy kawałek swojego ciasteczka do ust. Harry ma rację, to niesamowite, bogate w smaku i słodko-gorzkie, rozpływa się w jego buzi. - Kurwa - mówi Louis, żując. - To jest dobre.

\- Mówiłem ci. - Harry bierze kolejnego gryza, a potem oferuje Louisowi kawałek, kiedy zaczynają iść.

Cztery lata minęły, a High Line wciąż jest ulubionym miejscem Louisa w mieście. A opuszczona kolej została przekształcona w ścieżkę niemal do nieba, sięgającej dwunastopiętrowych budynków. Po bokach są sadzonki i płoty powstrzymujące od schodzenia ze ścieżek na przepełnione ulice za nimi się znajdujące.

\- Weekend wciąż aktualny? - Pyta Louis, kiedy wyrzuca torebkę, w której teraz trzymał ich zdemolowane ciastko.

\- Tak. - Harry wręcza Louisowi jego herbatę, kiedy idą dalej. - Wypożyczę samochód i możemy pojechać w piątek po południu. Brzmi dobrze?

Louis kiwa głową. - Powiedz mi ile za samochód. Podzielimy koszty. - Nie może za bardzo uwierzyć w to, że jadą razem na wycieczkę. Jechali wcześniej w różne miejsca, narty zimą, Hamptons latem, na północ stanu jesienią, ale nigdy nie tylko we dwójkę, nigdy jako para.

\- Nie martw się tym - mówi Harry. Bierze łyk herbaty. - Jestem podekscytowany.

\- Tak?

\- Jeszcze nie jeździłem na nartach w tym sezonie, a w ten weekend w górach ma być dużo śniegu.

Louis śmieje się. - A ja myślałem, że jesteś podekscytowany jazdą ze mną.

\- Nie, nie, jestem - mówi Harry, jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, kiedy patrzy na Louisa. - Cała rzecz jest ekscytująca.

Louis kiwa głową. - Tak, na pewno - ale się uśmiecha. Harry przenosi kubek do swojej drugiej dłoni i łapie dłoń Louisa, gdy idą.

To powolny spacer, a ich policzki i nosy są pocałowane przez zimno do czasu, gdy udają się do najdalszego wyjścia. Wchodzą do marketu Chelsea w wspólnej decyzji zjedzenia obiadu. Idą do winiarni i siadają w fotelach, zamawiają wszystkie rodzaje sera i próbki wina, małe rozmarynowe krakersy i chrupiący chleb.

Fakt, że jest to trzydziesty szósty dzień sprawia, jakby ich głowy powinny opadać, ale nie pozwalają na to. Śmieją się i kradną sobie pocałunki, kiedy kelner odchodzi, trochę się upijają i karmią się serem niczym w filmie. Zachowują się jakby to był piętnasty dzień i jakby mieli wiele dni przed sobą, nikt nie wspomina o decyzjach zajmujących ich myśli.

Jest dobrze po dwudziestej, kiedy w końcu opuszczają bar, a na zewnątrz już jest ciemno. Mróz jest drętwiejący, a czyste niebo bez chmur nie pomaga. - Jest kurewsko zimno. - Krzyczy Harry, zarabiając kilka spojrzeń. - Gdzie jest wiosna? - Louis się uśmiecha, kiedy przyciąga Harry’ego bliżej, zakrywając swoją buzię dłonią, gdy obydwoje zaczynają się śmiać.

\- Chodź tutaj - mówi Harry ciszej tylko dla nich. - Zostań u mnie.

\- Dobrze - mówi Louis, mocniej całując Harry’ego, niż robił to przez całą noc. Dzień trzydziesty szósty nie jest końcem, ale coś w tym wszystkim sprawia, że wydaje się to być ostatnim razem.

\- Chodź tu, zostań u mnie i mnie pieprz - mówi Harry przy wargach Louisa.

\- Whoa - mówi głośno Louis, zatrzymując go, nim może się rozpędzić. - Powiedziałem już, że zostaję. Nie musisz zawierać umów, słoneczko.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego, świecąc pod ulicznym światłem. - Och, Louis - mówi, nuta smutku znajduje się w jego głosie. - Co my robimy?

Louis unosi swój podbródek i wyciąga rękę po taksówkę, drugim ramieniem obejmując Harry’ego. - Łapiemy taksówkę, jedziemy do ciebie, a potem kochanie będę cię pieprzył.

To nie jest odpowiedź jakiej Harry oczekiwał, Louis wie to nawet po butelce wina wypitej w środowy wieczór, ale to jego odpowiedź na teraz. Harry uśmiecha się, powolnie mrugając. Louis wie, że mógłby ponownie powtórzyć pytanie, odwrócić głupią odpowiedź Louisa w coś poważnego, ale tego nie robi. Żółta taksówka podjeżdża do ich boku, a Harry całuje bok szyi Louisa. To nie odpowiedź, której chce, ale weźmie to co ma. Przynajmniej teraz.

CZWARTEK ~Dzień 37

Louis idzie do budynku biura Julii z nostalgicznym dreszczem. Mieli jedynie pięć sesji razem, to będzie ich szósta, ale miejsce wciąż jest w pewien sposób specjalne. Zmusiła go i Harry’ego do przyznania się do rzeczy, do których by się nie przyznali w zwykłej rozmowie, by wziąć tą całą rzecz na poważnie. Nie może powiedzieć, że będzie za nią tęsknił, ale będzie się co tydzień psychoanalizował, ale może przyznać, że nie było to najgorszą rzeczą jaka się im przydarzyła.

Harry już stoi przed budynkiem, podpiera się rękami na plecach i czeka. - Hej - mówi, kiedy widzi Louisa, uśmiech pojawia się na jego wargach. To ten sam uśmiech, który dostał Louis, gdy całowali się rano, nim wsiadł do taksówki do swojego mieszkania. To również ten sam uśmiech, który całował o północy ostatniej nocy, kiedy obydwoje byli nadzy i leniwi po rundce orgazmów.

\- Hej - mówi Louis. - Gotowy na to?

\- Jak źle może być? - Mówi Harry, odwracając się, by otworzyć drzwi do gabinetu Julii. - Ona już zna wszystkie nasze sekrety. - Louis uśmiecha się, chociaż jest małe ukłucie w jego żołądku, które sprawia, że jest podejrzliwy.

Julia zaczyna z zwyczajowymi prostymi pytaniami: jak minął ich ostatni tydzień, co robili. Przy szóstej sesji Louis wie po co to jest: Usypia ich czujność, nim powie coś co wywróci ich do góry nogami.

\- I wciąż planujecie wycieczkę?

Harry kiwa głową, gdy Louis odpowiada. - Tak, zdecydowaliśmy się pojechać na narty, wyjeżdżamy jutro.

\- Więc wciąż gracie według zasad? - Julia uśmiecha się. - Zrobiliście wszystkie rzeczy, które sobie ustaliliście na samym początku. Widzicie się niemal codziennie, przychodzicie tu do mnie, mieliście trzy prawidłowe randki w tygodniu, a teraz weekendowa wycieczka. - Louis czuje jakby przypinała im metaforyczną złotą gwiazdkę jak w przedszkolu.

\- Myśleliśmy, że te rzeczy pomogą nam odkryć związek - mówi Harry tylko w połowie defensywnym tonem.

\- Zgadzam się - mówi Julia. - To pomogło wam wziąć wszystko trochę poważniej. Myśleliście o tym, kiedy nie mieliście ograniczeń?

Louis kiwa głową w tył i w przód. - Będąc szczerym nie widziałem tego jako ograniczenia. Jeśli tak, nie było źle mieć coś co trzyma nas w naszym postanowieniu.

Julia kiwa głową. - Daj mi to wyjaśnić: to nie jest realistyczne abyście spotykali się codziennie, kiedy eksperyment się zakończy. Trudno jest to robić przez czterdzieści dni, ale obydwoje włożyliście wysiłek, by się to udało. Aby podtrzymać wasze porozumienie.

\- Pominęliśmy jeden dzień - mówi Harry, wykręcając wargi.

\- Racja. - Julia zaciska usta, a Louis ma dziwne uczucie, że pomijają jej punkt widzenia. - Próbuję powiedzieć to, że łatwiej jest się codziennie widzieć, kiedy jest to pewnego rodzaju grą, że tak to nazwę. Jeżeli zauważyła ich zjeżenie na grę to nie dała sobie po tego poznać. - Ale w prawdziwym życiu rzeczy są cięższe. Nie jest łatwo zakładać wesołą twarz albo jechać przez całe miasto, kiedy nic cię nie trzyma.

Louis klaszcze w dłonie i daje im spocząć między kolanami. - Jeśli przejdziemy przez czterdzieści dni, nie sądzę, że którykolwiek z nas oczekuje reguł.

\- Byliśmy wcześniej w związkach - mówi krzywo Harry. - Wiem jak to jest nie być zobligowanym przez eksperyment. Wiemy, że jest ciężko.

\- One się rozpadły. - Julia mruga na nich. - Będąc całkowicie szczerą, żaden z was nie był w satysfakcjonującym związku dłużej niż przez rok, góra dwa.

Louis czuje jak mruga trzy razy, nim ktoś mówi cokolwiek. Nie wie jak ma wyjaśnić ostatnie trzydzieści siedem dni, które nie były raczkowaniem, a o wiele lepszym związkiem, niż ‘prawdziwe’, w których byli.

\- To, uch, ważne - mówi Harry i to brzmi, jakby słowa były zaciśnięte w jego gardle.

Julia uśmiecha się do ich dwójki. - Ta cała rzecz była jak dodatkowe kółka przy rowerze, tak? - Louis opuszcza swój wzrok na ziemię, a Harry unosi, pociągając za tkaninę swoich spodni. - Po prostu chcę byście to rozważyli, nim się do czegoś zobowiążecie. Dodatkowe kółka mogą być dobrą rzeczą - mówi. - Ale mogą też być przeszkodą.

\- Coś do przemyślenia - mówi Harry, jego głos jest mdły.

Louis kiwa głową, nie unosząc wzroku. Tak jak wtedy, w drugim tygodniu, Julia sprawia, że nie wiedzą co powiedzieć. Tym razem jednak nie mogą siedzieć w ciszy aż ich sesja się skończy, muszą przywdziać uśmiech na twarzy, podziękować Julii za jej czas, pocałować ją w policzek i obiecać, że dadzą jej znać jak się sprawy potoczą.

Louis nie jest pewien czy kiedykolwiek opuścili terapię lecąc do nieba, ale tym razem naprawdę czuje się jak podeszwa od buta. Jakimś cudem Julii udało się wytknąć wszystkie ich wady, a potem zmienić to w radę, coś do przemyślenia. Harry idzie za Louisem ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i zmarszczką między brwiami. Louis tak bardzo chce wiedzieć o czym teraz myśli, a w tym samym czasie boi się zapytać.

Zatrzymuje się, nim otwiera drzwi, by wyjść na zewnątrz, a Harry wpada prosto na niego. To mała kolizja, która sprawia, że chichoczą, nawet jeśli jest coś szorstkiego w tym dźwięku.

\- To trochę ssie - mówi Harry, gdy wychodzą.

Louis kiwa głową, jego usta są zaciśnięte w cienką linię. - Nie tak świetnie.

Harry patrzy na Louisa z błyskawicami w oczach, a on nie może tego znieść. Bez ostrzeżenia owija Harry’ego ramieniem i przyciąga do siebie ich klatki piersiowej, ich twarz są tuż przy sobie. To tylko przytulenie, ale Harry relaksuje się wystarczająco, by złapać oddech.

\- Jest łatwiej, kiedy to tylko my - mówi delikatnie Harry, kiedy się od siebie odsuwają.

\- Kiedy jesteśmy w swojej bańce - mówi Louis, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie użył nigdy wcześniej tej metafory na głos. Harry kiwa głową jakby rozumiał. - To nie tak działa świat, prawda?

Harry kręci głową, ma zmarszczkę w kąciku ust. - Niestety nie.

Louis chowa dłonie do kieszeni. - Chcesz iść coś zjeść?

Ponownie kręci głową. - Myślę, że powinienem jechać do domu. Nie jestem teraz w najlepszym nastroju.

To typowo szczere, a Louis chce wyrzucić swoje dłonie w powietrze. Jak ktoś może powiedzieć, że nie będą tacy szczerzy po czterdziestu dniach? Tylko dlatego, bo nie będą mieli limitu czasowego, dlaczego cokolwiek miałoby się zmienić? Wciąż będą Louisem i Harrym. Chce krzyczeć, ale zamiast tego kiwa głową, przełykając. - Nie, to dobry pomysł - mówi, wiedząc że jego własny zły humor, by nie pomagał. - I powinniśmy się spakować - mówi, jego usta się wykrzywiają. - Jutro wielka wycieczka.

Harry wygląda jakby chciał zwymiotować, kiedy kiwa głową.

\- Hej - mówi Louis, przybliżając się do Harry’ego, by na niego spojrzeć. - Wciąż mamy trzy dni, tak? Sprawmy je jak najlepszymi.

Harry smutno się uśmiecha. - Tak, tak, wiem. Ja tylko… - odrzuca głowę do tyłu. - Czuję się przytłoczony. To wszystko wydawało się być o wiele lepsze, kiedy zaczynaliśmy, niż kiedy zbliżamy się do końca.

Louis może się jedynie zgodzić, ale nie mówi tego na głos. - Jest z nami dobrze.

Harry spotyka jego wzrok. - Mamy się dobrze.

Louis kiwa głową jeszcze raz, a potem całuje Harry’ego z otwartymi oczami. Mają się dobrze. Wszystko jest w porządku.


	26. Rozdział 9.2

PIĄTEK ~Dzień 38

Jeśli istniałaby nagroda za najbardziej nędzne pakowanie weekendowych toreb to Louis zdecydowanie by ją dostał. Wie, że ma jakieś dwie minuty nim Harry po niego podjedzie, ale on wciąż wrzuca randomowe rzeczy do torby: bluzy, bokserki, stroje kąpielowe, ponieważ nigdy nie wiesz czego możesz potrzebować. Przebiega dłonią przez włosy i wzdycha na przepełnioną torbę na łóżku. - Kurwa - mówi głośno, kiedy jego telefon wibruje z wiadomością od Harry’ego.

Z kilkoma jeszcze rzeczami wrzuconymi do torby - dodatkową szczoteczką do zębów, latarką, trzema dodatkowymi parami skarpetek, zamyka ją i uznaje, że jest dobrze. Kręci się po mieszkaniu, niczym mały huragan, aby zgasić wszystkie światła, dwa razy sprawdza swoje klucze i telefon, a potem biegnie do korytarza.

Na dole Harry stoi przed samochodem, z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie i w brązowym płaszczu, wyglądając jak jakaś reklama nart. To, że wynajął Range Rovera nie bardzo pomaga i w ten sposób wygląda na trochę sławnego.

\- Nie musiałeś wysiadać z samochodu - mówi Louis, kiedy wychodzi. - Nie jestem damą w opałach.

Harry śmieje się powoli. - Wiem, że nie jesteś damą w opałach. - Wypycha swoją wargę do przodu. - Ale ja jestem.

\- A to dlaczego? - Louis zatrzymuje się, kiedy otwiera tylne drzwi samochodu.

\- Miałam prawie trzy wypadki w drodze tutaj - mówi Harry. - Możesz nas zawieść?

Louis śmieje się, jego głowa dotyka karku. - Zapomniałeś jak się jeździ odkąd tutaj mieszkasz? - Rzuca swoją torbę na tylne siedzenia i zamyka drzwi. Harry jedyne na niego patrzy, a potem w końcu powoli kiwa głową. Louis śmieje się i przewraca oczami. - Tak, H, zawiozę nas.

Wyciąga swoją dłoń po kluczyki, a potem przechodzi na miejsce kierowcy. Nigdy nie był wystarczającym szczęściarzem, by prowadzić Range Rovera, ale jest pewien, że może się nauczyć. Harry wsiada w tym samym czasie i spotyka go w środku pocałunkiem. - Hej - mówi Harry, odsuwając się. - Jestem podekscytowany.

Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie. - Tak, ja też.

~*~

Windham Mountain jest dwie godziny za miastem, co jest jakby nie patrzeć nie tak daleko. Oczywiście Harry ma przygotowane przekąski i butelki wody razem z perfekcyjnie przygotowaną playlistą na jazdę: Sam Smith, Vance Joy, Lorde. - Nie wierzę, że minęło czterdzieści dni - mówi, kiedy wyciąga dwie paczki mieszanki studenckiej i M&M’s. Harry nigdy nie je samej mieszanki. Zawsze dosypuje jakieś słodycze. Za każdym razem.

Louis czeka aż Harry ostrożnie wsypie połowę M&M’s do porcji Louisa, nim mu jej wręcza. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebuje jest Harry rozsypujący słodycze na całą podłogę wypożyczonego samochodu. - Technicznie nie minęło jeszcze czterdzieści dni.

\- Techniczności na bok. - Harry opiera się o siedzenie. - Ciężko w to uwierzyć.

\- Szybko minęło - zgadza się Louis. Podnosi swoja mieszankę i je. - A gdyby pomyśleć jak niezręcznie było na pierwszej miejsce porównując do teraz?

Harry zasłania swoją twarz, gdy się śmieje, kuląc się w sobie. - Było źle - mówi, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie nas w takiej sytuacji, nie będących w stanie ze sobą rozmawiać. Myślałem, że wyskoczę ze swojej skóry.

\- Już chciałem wszystko odwołać - mówi Louis, tak wyraźnie przypominając sobie The Fat Radish. - Nawet nie zaczęliśmy, a ja myślałem, że już jesteśmy straceni.

Harry kładzie jedną stopę na siedzeniu i opiera podbródek na kolanie. - Jaki był twój ulubiony moment z tego wszystkiego?

To proste pytanie, ale trafia Louisa z czymś jak nostalgia. Gdy myśli o tym jak zaczynali i gdzie są teraz, zebranie wszystkich ich rozmów w jedno doświadczenie wydaje się być niczym ostatni dzień letnich kolonii i rozstanie boli. Bierze głęboki wdech i uśmiecha się myśląc o tym. Momenty się pojawiają, ale nic nie wybija się na podium, było zbyt wiele dobrych, by policzyć. Wywraca swoje wargi, czekając na coś na czym się skupi. Pierwszą wizją jest twarz Harry’ego, kiedy pierwszy raz uprawiali seks, to jak jego brwi były zaciśnięte, kiedy dochodził. Louis próbuje kontrolować swój wyraz twarzy z szoku, ale nie wie czy mu to wychodzi.

\- Co to jest? - Pyta Harry, uśmiechając się, kiedy patrzy na Louisa. - Wyglądasz jakbyś się śmiał. O czym myślisz?

Louis wyrzuca z siebie odpowiedź bez myślenia. - Koncert Fleetwood Mac. Ta cała noc. - Z opóźnieniem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to była pierwsza noc, kiedy się pocałowali. Co sprawiło, że to powiedział to pamięć uczucia jakie mu towarzyszyło, kiedy Harry opuścił jego miejsce, motylki w jego sercu.

\- Z bańkowym barem na dachu?

Louis prycha. - Tak. - Przebiega językiem po dolnej wardze. - Mam długą listę innych ulubionych - mówi. - Nie będę cię zanudzał, ale wiedz, że jest więcej niż jedno. - Wpatruje się w Harry’ego, by widzieć, że ten odwzajemnia spojrzenie z otwartą buzią, jakby był zaskoczony i to przeraża wystarczająco Louisa, by odwrócić wzrok. - Co z tobą, jaki jest twój ulubiony?

Harry odrzuca głowę na siedzenie. - O nie, wiedziałem, że zapytasz.

\- Sprawiedliwie, słoneczko - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się, kiedy są otoczeni przez zaczynający padać śnieg im są coraz bliżej Windham.

\- Myślę, że noc, kiedy tańczyliśmy na ulicy - mówi Harry. - Po barze z lat dwudziestych.

Louis uśmiecha się, perfekcyjnie to pamiętając. - Nigdy nie tańczyłem na ulicach Nowego Jorku.

\- Wiem - mówi Harry. - Może dlatego tak bardzo to polubiłem. Fakt, że sprawiłem, iż zatańczyłeś na pustej ulicy Nowego Jorku - spuszcza wzrok. - Ze mną.

Louis drapie się po czole, kiedy zastanawia się nad swoim następnym pytaniem, nim je zadaje. - Myślę, że jest to całkiem dobrze udokumentowane, chciałem wysadzić tą całą rzecz i rzucić to wszystko kilka razy - uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry prycha. - A co z tobą?

\- Ze mną co?

\- Chciałeś kiedykolwiek przestać? Nie zrobić całych czterdziestu dni?

\- Całych czterdziestu - mówi Harry, chichocząc, a potem nagle poważnieje. - Był tylko jeden raz. - Brzmi na zrezygnowanego, jakby nie planował tego przyznać.

\- Tak? - Louis próbuje ukryć swoje zaskoczenie.

\- W noc moich urodzin.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - Louis próbuje cofnąć się do tego co się wtedy stało, kolacja gdzie powiedzieli Zaynowi i Niallowi, Harry śpiewający karaoke przy barze, trzymanie go, gdy wracali taksówką.

\- To wieczór, kiedy próbowałem cię pocałować, a ty się odwróciłeś.

Przyspieszone myśli Louisa gwałtownie zwalniają. Zapomniał o tym. - Och.

\- Tak. - Harry kiwa głową, wypatrując za przednią szybę.

\- Czy to dlatego, bo się odwróciłem? - Louis czuje się jak gówno tak jak wtedy, kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że niechcący kogoś zraniłeś.

\- Nie - mówi Harry, zaciskając wargi. - To dlatego, bo strasznie chciałem cię pocałować. To bolało, gdy pomyślałem, że nie chcesz. Będąc szczerym to wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo przerażające to wszystko jest. Jak podatni przez to jesteśmy.

Uścisk Louisa się zacieśnia, kiedy po cichu kiwa głową. Nie ma tutaj nic do powiedzenia. Wyprostowali wszystko i wciąż nie wiadomo czy wylądują bezpiecznie czy nie. - Hej - mówi Louis, jego głos jest trochę szorstki od emocji, których nie chce ukazywać.

\- Hej, co? - Pyta Harry, kiedy odwraca wzrok. Louis patrzy na drogę, a potem pochyla się, by delikatnie pocałować Harry’ego. - Za co to było?

\- Przeproszenie za twoje urodziny - mówi Louis. - Powinienem cię wtedy pocałować.

Harry kiwa głową. - W porządku. - Patrzy przez okno, ale Louis widzi jak się uśmiecha.

~*~

Windham Lodge jest dużym, dwupiętrowym domkiem. To zdecydowanie nie takie jak domek, które Louis budował jako dziecko z drewna, ten ma trzy szpiczaste dachy, balkony na całym drugim piętrze, wspaniałe drewniane filary na froncie, śnieg jest na podłożu, a nawet trochę sopli jest zamrożonych. Według Harry’ego ma trochę więcej niż dwadzieścia pokoi dla gości, ale przez chwilę Louis pozwala sobie myśleć, że to wszystko to jeden dom, ukryty za wzgórzami Catskills niczym w bajce.

Odkąd to kwatera to drogi są wybrukowane luźnym żwirem dla gości, a parking jest oczyszczony z śniegu i lodu. Obok rezydencji jest ośrodek wczasowy, kolejna drewniana chatka z steroidami, a z górami za sobą wygląda jak zdjęcie przykryte białymi i szarymi kropkami. Obydwoje siedzą przez chwilę w samochodzie i się wpatrują. Biorą swoje torby z tylnych siedzeń i idą do recepcji, by się zameldować.

Ich pokój jest na drugim piętrze i okazuje się, że ma bajkowy standard z łóżkiem, telewizorem, elektrycznym kominkiem i małą kuchenką. Gwiazdą jest zdecydowanie balkon skierowany na góry i dwa wielkie okna, które perfekcyjnie okalają widok.

\- To łóżko wygląda jak pieprzone marzenie - mówi Harry, kiedy drzwi cicho się za nimi zamykają.

\- To California King - mówi Louis, jedynie cytując to co powiedziała im pani w recepcji.

\- Dorastałem w Kalifornii i nie miałem nawet kalifornijskiego łóżka.

Louis przewraca oczami, kiedy zajmuje swoją ulubioną stronę łóżka poprzez rzucenie torby. - Powiedziałeś to jakby to było wyposażeniem bycia w Kalifornii.

\- Powinno być - mówi Harry bez tchu, kiedy pozwala swojej torbie upaść na podłogę.

Louis sprawdza łazienkę i małą lodówkę, nim wychodzi na balkon. Mroźne powietrze sprawia, że przechodzi go dreszcz i od razu wpycha dłonie do rękawów swojej bluzy, kiedy oddech tworzy chmury wokół niego.

\- Masz ładowarkę do telefonu? - Woła Harry z wewnątrz. - Myślę, że zapomniałem swojej.

\- Gdzieś w mojej torbie - mówi, krzyżując ramiona i opierając się o barierkę, bo zobaczyć co jest pod nimi. - Możesz poszukać.

Słyszy zamek swojej torby, a potem zostaje rozproszony przez oglądanie swojego oddechu z każdym wydechem. Wydaje się być jeszcze zimniej, kiedy idą w górę i nagle jest wdzięczny za to, że spakował swoją długą bieliznę i wełniane skarpety. Ponownie się skupia, kiedy słyszy pisk Harry’ego z pokoju. - Masz ją?

\- Uch, nie.

Louis odwraca się na ton głosu Harry’ego, zmieszany. - Jest biała. Jak ciężko ją znaleźć? - Robi dwa kroki do pokoju, by znaleźć Harry’ego stojącego przed jego torbą z jego dłońmi obejmującymi coś znajomego i nie na miejscu w tym samym czasie.

\- Zostałem rozproszony - mówi Harry, unosząc swoją dłoń. - Masz duże plany z tym związane?

Louis śmieje się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z swojej pomyłki. - Myślałem, że wziąłem latarkę z szafki rano.

\- A zamiast tego wziąłeś…

\- Wibrator. - Louis kończy za niego. - Tak.

\- To wibruje? - Harry studiuje ciemnoniebieską zabawkę w rękach, zaokrąglone brzmi i rozszerzony koniec.

\- Dół się wykręca - mówi Louis z braku czegoś lepszego do dodania. Jest zbyt późno, by zaprzeczać oczywistości.

Harry używa swojej wolnej dłoni, by przekręcić, a potem jego oczy się rozszerzają, gdy zabawka zaczyna subtelnie wibrować. - O mój Boże - mówi. Coś w tonie jego głosu wysyła iskrę w żołądku Louisa niczym wina. - Nigdy nie używałem takich wibrujących.

Wzrok Louisa rozmazuje się na moment, kiedy jego krew rusza w inną stronę ciała niż powinna. - Podoba ci się? - Jego usta są suche, głos cichy, kiedy Harry się w niego wpatruje. To powinno być niezręczne, ale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to zmierza w innym kierunku.

\- Robię się teraz trochę twardy - mówi Harry z klasycznym uśmieszkiem na swojej twarzy i z żadnymi oznakami podenerwowania.

Louis unosi brwi, kiedy zamyka drzwi od balkonu jedną ręką. - Tak? - Czuje się jak łowca polujący na zdobycz, kiedy powoli podchodzi do bruneta.

Uśmiech Harry’ego się zmniejsza, kiedy w pokoju robi się cicho, słychać jedynie wibrowanie zabawki. Louis patrzy jak ten przełyka, ledwie liże swoją dolną wargę. - Tak.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy podchodzi do niego. Może powiedzieć, że Harry sądzi, iż go pocałuje w usta, więc zamiast tego schyla się i całuje jego szyję, a potem delikatnie naciska swoimi zębami na mięśnie. Harry subtelnie porusza swoją głowę na bok, a Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, kiedy całuje jego ucho, a potem szepcze. - Chcesz żebym użył tego na tobie, słoneczko?

Odpowiedź Harry’ego jest cichym jękiem. - Lou - ale to takie dobre, kiedy Louis bierze to od niego i całuje go z jedną dłonią nisko na plecach Harry’ego, a drugą na jego karku, kiedy wykorzystuje swój język, by otworzyć usta Harry’ego w cichej zgodzie.

Wibrator opada gdzieś pomiędzy nich, kiedy Harry wspina się ponownie na łóżko bez odłączanie ich ust. Torba Louisa zostaje zepchnięta na ziemię za pomocą stóp z cichym łoskotem, kiedy prawdopodobnie wszystko z niej wypada. Naprawdę, naprawdę go to nie obchodzi. Co go teraz interesuje to wślizgnięcie się na łóżko i odwiązanie czarnych vansów Harry’ego, ściągnięcie ich, kiedy sam skopuje swoje własne buty. Szybko rozpina spodnie bruneta, a potem ściąga swoją koszulkę, gdy Harry siada, by pozbyć się swojej.

\- Nie sądziłem, że tak będzie wyglądać nasze popołudnie - mówi, kiedy Louis wspina się na niego, balansując swoimi biodrami z kolanami na łóżku.

\- Nie? Powinniśmy przestać?

Harry unosi brwi, kiedy jego dłonie pieszczą uda Louisa - Zdecydowanie nie. - Zahacza swoje palce o bokserki Louisa i pociąga je oraz przewraca Louisa na plecy, obydwoje się śmieją, kiedy upadają.

~*~

\- Tutaj jest kurewsko zimno.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy przejeżdża palcem po schnącym pocie na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Skończyło się na tym, że Harry był na skraju przez wibrator i jego język przez godzinę, przez co zapomnieli włączyć ogrzewanie w pokoju. Nie żeby Louis to zauważył, kiedy oczy Harry wywróciły się na tył głowy, kiedy dochodził, a potem Louis pieprzył jego usta w ramach wielkiego finału.

Chociaż teraz wysychający pot i lepkość pozostawiły ich nagich i chłodnych, złączonych na największym łóżku jakie kiedykolwiek dzielili. - Powinniśmy zapalić w kominku - mówi Harry, łapiąc dłoń Louisa i kładąc ją na swoim sercu.

\- To wiązałoby się z wstaniem z łóżka - mówi Louis. - Co brzmi kiepsko.

\- Ale mi zimno.

Louis całuje bok jego bicepsa i przewraca się na plecy, kładąc palce na swoim brzuchu. - To możesz wyjść z łóżka i coś z tym zrobić.

Harry jęczy jak przerośnięty szczeniak, kiedy przewraca się na bok i zarzuca nogę na uda Louisa. - Nie sądzisz, że przez ciebie zrobiłem już wystarczająco na dzisiaj?

Louis odwraca swoją głowę, jego włosy rozwijają się na poduszce. - Dobrze się bawiłeś. - Uśmiecha się na wspomnienie trzęsącego się Harry’ego, kiedy przycisnął wibrator do jego prostaty, to jak jego oczy zaczęły łzawić, nim się odwrócili, błogi uśmiechem na jego twarzy, kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy.

\- Owszem - zgadza się, wykręcając wargi. - Ale teraz jestem wykończony.

Louis jęczy. - Cóż, dzisiaj jest twój szczęśliwy dzień. - Podnosi się i przechodzi nad ciałem Harry’ego, ich skóra ociera się o siebie. - Ale tylko dlatego, bo muszę siku. - Włącza kominek, kiedy przechodzi obok niego, lekko się wzdrygając.

\- Pachnie tutaj seksem - mówi, kiedy kończy i wraca do pokoju.

\- Wow. - Dyszy Harry z miejsca gdzie leży pod kołdrą. - Jak to się stało?

\- Jesteś nieznośny - mówi Louis, kiedy otwiera balkon, by do środka dostało się świeże powietrze. Harry uśmiecha się do niego, a zwyczajowe ‘podoba ci się to’ zostaje niewypowiedziane, kiedy Louis również się uśmiecha.

Powoli ciepło wypełnia pokój sprawia, że jest śpiący, nie wspominając ostatniej godziny spędzonej na różnym poziomie treningu cardio. Najlepszą częścią ich wakacji jest to, że nie mają żadnych planów ani powodów, aby wydostać się z łóżka i nie robić sobie drzemki. Nie martwi się ubraniami, kiedy wślizguję się pod kołdrę, dreszcze pokazują się na jego skórze od powiewu z drzwi i chłodnej pościeli. Myśl o powoli rozgrzewającym ich ogniu sprawia, że jest mu przytulnie, kiedy przybliża się do Harry’ego.

\- Piątkowa drzemka - mówi Harry, odwracając się, a potem stykając swoje plecy z klatką piersiową Louisa. - Moja ulubiona.

Z łatwością Louis zarzuca ramię wokół jego talii, jego dłoń spoczywa na jego żebrach. - Wiem - szepcze, szybko całując ramię Harry’ego, nim pozwala swojej głowie opaść na poduszkę. Piątkowa drzemka z Harrym w jego ramionach również może być jego ulubioną.

~*~

Louis budzi się zdezorientowany w zacienionym pokoju odkąd słońce już zaszło. Ogień tworzy cienie na ścianie, a Harry mruczy podczas snu z głową na poduszce. Louis puszcza go, kiedy przewraca się na plecy. Pociera swoje oczy i prostuje swoje bolące mięśnie, ciepło pokoju miesza się z chłodnym powietrzem z zewnątrz. Wystawia swoje palce u stóp i wyciąga ramiona za głowę, wpatrując się w zegar na stoliku nocnym. Zbliża się dziewiętnasta co wyjaśnia burczenie w jego brzuchu.

\- Która godzina? - Mamrocze Harry, przekręcając się twarzą do niego. Jego głos jest niski i zachrypnięty oraz ma odciśniętą poduszkę na policzku.

\- Siódma - mówi Louis, kiedy Harry ziewa. - Jestem głodny.

\- Wiem. Burczenie w twoim brzuchu mnie obudziło - mówi z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Szkoda, że nie ma obsługi hotelowej.

Harry prycha. - Nie jechaliśmy tutaj całą drogę, by robić to samo co zawsze robimy.

\- No nie - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się. - Mamy kominek i wibrator.

Śmiech Harry’ego jest głośny i skaczący, kiedy opada na plecy. Zakrywa twarz dłońmi, ale to nie przygłusza dźwięku. - Chodźmy na dół na kolację - mówi, kiedy siada. - Z chęcią napiłbym się jakiegoś wina.

\- Nie jesteś głodny? - Pyta Louis, powoli siadając.

\- Jestem - mówi Harry. - Najpierw wino, potem jedzenie. Mam jasne priorytety.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy zrzuca z siebie kołdrę i idzie do swojej walizki i wszystkiego co znajduje się wokół niej przez co, że wcześniej zrzucili ją z łóżka. Kończy w swetrze i parze jeansów z puchatą kurtką oraz rękawiczkami schowanymi w kieszeniach. Harry wygląda prawie tak samo, oprócz tego, że zamienił swoje vansy na parę ciężkich, deszczowych butów z obszyciem w środku. Buty wyglądają bardziej do redakcji niż na śnieg, ale Louis tego nie wspomina.

Spacer do chatki jest krótki, ale wystarczający, by poczuli chłód i aby ich nosy stały się czerwone, nim znajdują wejście do restauracji. Wewnątrz panuje zgiełk cichych rozmów z żywym pianinem grającym w dalekim rogu. Wszystkie ściany są drewniane, a światła pochodzą z antycznych żyrandoli, stoły są ustawione w taki sposób, by tworzyć namiastkę prywatności, a wzdłuż ścian ustawione są budki. Gospodarz prowadzi ich do stolika z uśmiechem, wskazując wieszak na ich kurtki i daje im menu z winami.

Wieszają swoje kurtki i dają sobie czas na odmrożenie, nim zamawiają butelkę wina i trzy specjały z centrum menu. To podwyższony poziom randki w stosunku do ich zwyczajowych posiłków, ale nie pomijają kroku, kiedy dzielą się winem i rozmawiają o jedzeniu, opowiadając straszne historie z ich młodości i porównując wypadki związane z śniegiem.

Kolacja zaczyna się od małej sałatki, potem ciastka z krabem na główne danie i ciasto z kremem bananowym na deser. Na końcu są pełni,a zamiast pianina leci nagrana muzyka, kiedy restauracja powoli pustoszeje. Nie spieszą się i delektują się swoim ostatnim kieliszkiem wina, ciesząc się ciepłem i towarzystwem. - Nie wiem jakie są wasze plany - mówi kelner, kiedy przychodzi z rachunkiem. - Ale o dziewiątej jest pokaz fajerwerków po zachodniej stronie gór. Najlepszy widok jest z baru na górze, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani.

Louis nie wie czy liczy na większy napiwek, ale dziękuje mu, kiedy brwi Harry’ego się marszczą. - Fajerwerki w lutym? To sprawi, że będę chciał hot-doga i piwo.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy bierze łyk swojego wina. - W takim razie powinniśmy to ominąć, Miss America? Fajerwerki są zarezerwowane jedynie na lipiec?

\- Zrobię wyjątek. - Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy zlizuję ostatni kęs bananowego kremu ze swojego widelca. - I nie nazywaj mnie więcej Miss America. Wolę Miss Sympatyczności.

\- Tak? Tylko jeśli wiesz jak zagrać piosenkę na szklankach, które są wypełnione do połowy.

Harry unosi brwi, kiedy sięga po swoje wino. - Nie mogę ci zdradzić wszystkich swoich sekretów.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Louis uśmiecha się. Harry oddaje uśmiech, kiedy przełyka, jego oczy tańczą w świetle świeczek.

Kiedy kończą, idą do windy, by sprawdzić bar. Louis czuje, że czerwone wino go rozgrzało, jego policzki są różowe jak Harry’ego, jego uśmiech jest niewymuszony. Drzwi windy otwierają się w pomieszczeniu zrobionym ze szkła, wszystkie okna zaczynają się od podłogi i sięgają sufitu i są połączone jedynie za pomocą cienkich, metalowych ram. To wygląda tak, jakby góry naprawdę były tuż przed nimi, oświetlane przez księżyc wystający zza śniegu. - Kogo obchodzą fajerwerki? - Mówi Harry, kiedy wychodzą z windy i się rozglądają. - Czuję, jakby kelner zapomniał o tym.

\- Bez kitu - mówi Louis, patrząc na wysoki sufit i otwarty plan podłogi.

Zamawiają po kolejnym kieliszku wina i siadają przy wysokim stole najbliżej okna. Od szkła jest ciut chłodno i rozważają zmianę miejsce, ale dochodzą do wniosku, że zimno jest bardziej orzeźwiające niż wstrząsające. Okazuje się, że pianista z dołu przeniósł się tutaj i sprawia, że atmosfera jest raczej z wyższej półki niż zmiksowana playlista. Louis pije powoli, ponieważ może i skupia się na Harrym oraz widoku za oknem, wyciszając wszystko wokół nich.

Harry jest w połowie opowiadania o tym jak po raz pierwszy pił tequilę w college’u, to była dziwna noc, kiedy w Louis uderza to, że Harry wciąż jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. To pochodzi raczej znikąd, coś w sposobie w jakim Harry śmieje się do siebie, nim opowiada resztę historii. Louis nie jest pewny czy sądził, że to się zmieni przez ostatnie trzydzieści osiem dni. Wciąż tu są, wciąż są przyjaciółmi i do tego czymś więcej. Wszystkim czego chce Louis jest słuchanie jak Harry śmieje się sam do siebie przez godziny i może w międzyczasie gdzieś go pocałować. Jak, zastanawia się, mógłby dać temu odejść? Mruga, kiedy patrzy jak uśmiech Harry’ego opada, jego twarz staje się dziwnie poważna. - Co? - Pyta, stukając palcami w szklankę. - Co jest?

\- Wiesz co przed chwilą powiedziałem?

Louis powtarza wszystko co usłyszał, ale zaczyna to blaknąć kiedy dochodzi do momentu, w którym Harry zaczął się śmiać i przełyka, średnio świadomy. - Uwierzysz mi, jeśli powiem, że podziwiałem to jak przystojny jesteś?

Ma przyjemność patrzeć jak policzki Harry’ego się rumienią, kiedy odwraca wzrok, jego uśmiech lekko rozwiera jego wargi. - Może.

\- Cóż, nie podziwiałem - mówi Louis. Uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry patrzy z powrotem na niego z małym szokiem, jego usta tworzą idealne kółko.

\- W takim razie jaka jest twoja wymówka.

\- Nie mogę ci zdradzać wszystkich moich sekretów - mówi Louis, mrugając i śmieje się, kiedy Harry przewraca oczami. - Chociaż swoją drogą naprawdę jesteś bardzo przystojny. - Tym razem Harry się rumieni, a Louis nie sądzi, że ten widok kiedykolwiek mu się znudzi.

W końcu okazuje się, że nie zwracają zbytniej uwagi na fajerwerki. Ich uwaga zostaje przyciągnięta jedynie na chwilę, kiedy bar jest cały czerwony od refleksów, ale wtedy zauważają przytłumione światła wokół chatki i decydują się na odważny, nocny spacer zamiast zakończenia pokazu.

Nawet z cienkim alkoholowym kocem kończą z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach i podbródkami zakopanymi w płaszczach. Drogi są głównie gładkie, ślizgają się jedynie w kilku miejscach, światła znajdują się po ich bokach. Ciemne drzewa sprawiają, że wszystko jest mroczne, czyste i atramentowe niebo pozwala gwiazdom dodać trochę blasku. Kilka razy Louisowi udaje się przestraszyć Harry’ego, udając że słyszy niedźwiedzia za drzewami. Zatrzymuje się za drugim razem, kiedy brunet podskakuje, ślizga się i prawie kopie Louisa. Wtedy kiedy zastanawiają się czy nie zawędrowali za daleko, ścieżka zakręca z powrotem do ośrodka.

\- Myślałem o czymś.

Sposób w jakim Harry to mówi zabiera Louisa z powrotem do nocy w Central Parku, kiedy wystrzelił z pomysłem spotykania się jak maszyn do baseballa. Louis patrzy na niego. - Tak?

\- Jak, jakim cudem to był mój pomysł.

Louis ukazuje niezrozumienie. - Mam na myśli, ty najpierw na to wpadłeś - mówi - ale oczywiście ja też się zgodziłem.

Harry wykręca wargi, a Louis odwraca wzrok, nim może być złapany na wpatrywaniu się. - Jeśli bym z tym nie wyszedł to nie wiem czy to kiedykolwiek by się stało.

Tym razem Louis pozostaje cicho, ponieważ Harry ma rację. Louis nigdy nie planował dowiedzieć się co czuje wobec Harry’ego, właściwie nim Harry z tym wyszedł, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że czuł cokolwiek.

\- W każdym razie. - Harry kręci głową, jakby wychodził z transu. - To co chciałem powiedzieć to żebyś nie czuł żadnej presji.

Louis mruga, kiedy jego tempo zwalnia. Harry bierze chwilę, by również zwolnić, a potem zaczynają raczej tuptać niż iść. - Czuć presję przez co?

Harry przełyka i patrzy prosto. - Kiedy przychodzi do decydowania - ponownie wzrusza ramionami. - Nie chcę abyś czuł, że musisz cokolwiek zrobić wbrew swojemu sercu.

Louis nie nadąża za tym co Harry chce powiedzieć, ale uważa to za martwienie się, coś czego nie powinni robić, kiedy zostały dwa dni do końca. - Nie martwmy się tym - mówi Louis, co wydaje się być złą rzeczą, ponieważ Harry marszczy brwi.

Uśmiecha się, ale tym razem nie sięga to jego oczu. - Masz rację. To nie jest ważne, tylko moje myśli wybiegają.

Louis zatrzymuje się, a skoro są połączenie to Harry również. Fala możliwych rzeczy do powiedzenia napływa do umysłu Louisa: puste zapewnienia do poważnych deklaracji i obawa uderza go w twarz, by nie powiedział czegoś czego będzie żałował. Aby to wszystko zakończyć, zmniejsza różnicę między ich ciałami i całuje Harry’ego głęboko, jego dłonie wydostają się z kieszeni i spoczywają na przedramionach bruneta. Kiedy się od siebie odsuwają, tak że ich czoła się dotykają, ciepłe oddechy mieszają się między nimi, Harry szepcze. - I tak wolę to od rozmawiania.

Louis śmieje się, szybko go całuje, a potem chowa swoją dłoń w kieszeni płaszcza Harry’ego, by trzymać jego dłoń, kiedy ponownie zaczynają iść. Rozmowa musi w końcu nadejść, wie to, ale nie teraz.


	27. Rozdział 9.3

SOBOTA ~ Dzień 39

Bycie otoczonym przez śnieg sprawia, że poranek mija szybciej, wschodzące słońce przechodzi prosto przez szerokie okna do pokoju Louisa i Harry’ego. , Kiedy poprzedniej nocy kładli się spać, zostawili odsłonięte zasłony, uznając że jest coś erotycznego w uprawianiu seksu w ciemnym pokoju z widokiem na góry i gwiazdy w tym samym czasie. Przynajmniej według Harry’ego, który zaczął ściągać ubrania, kiedy tylko weszli i zatrzymał Louisa, gdy próbował zasłonić okna.

Teraz oczywiście Harry jest tym, który zachowuje się jak wampir w blasku, kiedy piszczy w stronę Louisa i zakopuje swoją twarz w jego szyi, gdy pokój wypełnia się światłem. - Mówiłem ci, że to zły pomysł - szepcze Louis, jego oczy śpiąco mrugają. Porusza dłonią, by przyciągnąć Harry’ego i zaczepia swoje palce o gumkę jego bokserek, kiedy ponownie zamyka oczy.

~*~

Za drugim razem Louis się budzi, ponieważ Harry porusza się wokół niego. Oprócz tego, że tym razem instynktownie porusza biodrami, a jego dłonie znajdują się nisko na pupie szatyna. Tym razem Louisowi łatwiej otworzyć oczy, głównie z ciekawości czy Harry ma mokry sen. Zamiast tego znajduje Harry’ego patrzącego na niego, przygryzającego wargę z koncentracją. W ciągu chwili zamienia się to w uśmiech, kiedy wolniej porusza swoimi biodrami.

\- Hej - mówi, a potem zniża się, by powoli pocałować Louisa, jego język pasuje do następnego zakręcenia swoimi biodrami, co wysyła falę gorąca wzdłuż szatyna.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi Louis, wślizgując swoją dłoń na biodro Harry’ego i do jego penisa, ściskając go, by patrzeć jak oczy bruneta się zamykają. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy przewraca ich, Harry ląduje na plecach. - Właściwie - mówi, całując głośno bruneta i jedną ręką ściągając jego bokserki. - Lepiej niż dzień dobry. Dzień wspaniały. - Biodra Harry’ego przyciskają się do niego, gdy się śmieje, kopie nogami, by szybciej się pozbyć swoich bokserek. Harry ma rację, to o wiele zabawniejsze niż rozmawianie.

~*~

Kiedy w końcu decydują się wyjść z łóżka, aby zacząć dzień, niebo jest niebieskie, a słońce świeci nad górami. Są ubrani w grube spodnie narciarskie i puchate kurtki, ciężkie buty oraz skarpety. Louis czuje się jakby przytył jakieś 5 kilo, kiedy w swoich strojach idą do kolejki, aby udać się do wypożyczalni. Na szczęście jest delikatnie opóźniona, więc mogą wypić kawę i zjeść bajgle z bistro.

Zbliżając się do końcu okresu zimowego, nie są jedynymi, którzy w ten weekend zdecydowali się na narty. Czekanie w kolejce po sprzęt, szykowanie się i wchodzenie na wyciąg zajmuje dłużej niż przypuszczali, ale wydają się być jedynymi, którzy się nie spieszą. W końcu są w stanie wsiąść do jednego wagonu na wyciągu, ich narty i ubrania zajmują stanowczo za dużo miejsca. Obydwoje mają gogle narciarskie na głowie, spierzchnięte wargi i czerwone nosy.

\- Miałem koszmary z tą częścią - mówi Harry, kiedy zostawiają solidnym grunt i zaczynają swoją wspinaczkę. - O spadnięciu.

Dwa słowa i coś zaciska się w żołądku Louisa na tą możliwość. - Jak jeden z tych koszmarów, gdzie spadasz i się budzisz?

\- Dokładnie - mówi Harry. Reguluje swoje kijki, więc może się trzymać barierki za nimi nieco bardziej ostrożnie. - Chociaż zawsze się budzę nim ląduję. Zgaduję, że to dobrze.

\- Będziesz przerażony wiedząc, że zwykłem trząść wyciągiem tylko po to, by moje siostry krzyczały.

Harry śmieje się, nawet kiedy mówi. - Jesteś potworem.

\- Tak, byłem trochę terrorystą. To była również jedna z tych rzeczy, w której nie myślałem, że cokolwiek może się stać.

\- Co sprawiło, że przestałeś? Stało się coś?

Louis uśmiecha się. - Karma po mnie przyszła. Wyciąg się zepsuł i utknęliśmy w powietrzu, kiedy mechanik przyszedł naprawiać napęd. Przez dwie godziny siedziałem pomiędzy dwoma małymi dziewczynkami, które nie przestawały krzyczeć póki nie znalazły się z powrotem na ziemi.

\- Mała, krzycząca dziewczynka to zdecydowanie ja - mówi Harry. - Zawsze szczypałem Gemmę, nim weszła na wyciąg. Mówiłem jej, że jeśli nim potrząśnie to zrobię to jeszcze raz. Taktyka zastraszająca.

\- Jak to działa?

\- W odwecie to ona mnie szczypała, a ja zaczynałem płakać, więc wtedy mówiła, że nie będzie trząść, jeśli przestanę płakać. To było twórcze doświadczenie.

\- Bycie najstarszym z rodzeństwa jest najlepsze - mówi Louis z spokojną satysfakcją.

\- A ja myślałem, że najmłodszy ma najlepiej - mówi Harry, jego wargi się wykrzywiają, kiedy delikatnie kopie swoimi nartami przed sobą, sprawiając że ich kolana o siebie uderzają.

~*~

Trzy rundy później słuchają swoich ciał i idą zjeść lunch do ciepłej restauracji u podnóża gór. Louis śmieje się z tego, że Harry ma ochronną pomadkę w swojej kieszeni, by nawilżyć swoje usta, kiedy siadają, ale kończy kradnąc ją, kiedy jego usta również zaczynają pękać. Zamawiają cydr i kanapki z frytkami, kiedy ich ciała się rozmrażają.

\- Co jutro robimy? - Pyta Harry, kiedy ich jedzenie nadchodzi i jedzą co najmniej trzy frytki na raz, jeśli Louis dobrze liczy.

\- Kiedy? Przez cały dzień?

\- Kiedy podejmiemy naszą decyzję. Nie powiedzieliśmy jak to zrobimy.

Światłość ich narciarskiej przygody nagle nieco gaśnie, kiedy Louis żuje gryz swojej kanapki. - Nie jestem pewien - mówi. Prawdziwy koniec był na ich widoku przez cały tydzień, ale nagłość konfrontacji jest zniechęcająca.

\- Możemy być dramatyczni? - Pyta Harry. Uśmiecha się niepewnie, chociaż zgadza się, że temat jest trudny, ale i tak muszą o tym porozmawiać. - Pójdźmy z powrotem do Central Parku o zmierzchu.

Louis przewraca oczami, waga w jego żołądku delikatnie się podnosi. - Jesteś niesamowity.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Jakby nie patrzeć, cała ta rzecz jest niedorzeczna. Zróbmy to z przytupem.

\- Dobra. - Louis śmieje się. - Central Park o siódmej.

Harry uśmiecha się, ale to niknie, kiedy ponownie zaczynają jeść, a ciężar w żołądku Louisa opada. Może stwierdzić, że Harry myśli o jutrze, to jak wpatruje się w rysę na stole, żuje z zaciśniętymi wargami. Louis nie cierpi nie wiedzieć co myśli, nienawidzi tego, że siedzi tutaj, ale jest ściana pomiędzy nimi. - Opowiedz mi o trasie - wypala, by zyskać uwagę Harry’ego. - Mówili o tym cokolwiek?

Harry przełyka i siada prościej, jakby stracił siebie przez moment. Coś za jego oczami się ustawia, a Louis myśli, że może jest wdzięczny za rozpoczęcie rozpraszającego tematu. - Myślą o piętnastu miastach wczesną wiosną - mówi. - Tak po tygodniu, może dłużej w L.A., Chicago i Miami, zależy od przyjęcia przez publikę. Pojadę na co najmniej kilka pierwszych dni każdego, żeby upewnić się, że ustawienie jest odpowiednie. Pewnie zostanę dłużej w większych miastach, żeby zobaczyć generalną reakcję.

Louis zadaje pytania o jego pracę przez najbliższe pół godziny, a Harry odpowiada na nie krok po kroku, szczęśliwy ponownie opowiadając o pomieszczeniach, ciesząc się z tego, że Louis słucha. Tak długo jak rozmawiają, myśli Louis, nie będą zmuszeni do konfrontowania się ze słoniem w pokoju. Słoń chodzi coraz głośniej z każdą mijającą godziną.

~*~

Po lunchu robią jeszcze jedną rundkę po górach, a potem oddają swoje narty oraz gogle i wracają do ośrodka. Zatrzymują się w połowie drogi, kiedy zauważają światła ustawione na wielkim parkingu. To wspólna decyzja stworzona z jednym spojrzeniem, obydwoje kochają jarmarki.

Trzymają się za ręce w rękawiczkach, kiedy idą, zatrzymując się przy prawie każdej wystawie, by spojrzeć na przystojne dobra. Kilka stoisk zawiera lokalne potrawy i obydwoje kończą, kupując prawie wszystko z ich asortymentu. Są tutaj swojskie sery, trufle, robiony dżem, którym obydwoje są bardzo podekscytowani. Harry traci umysł przy stoisku z olejami i oliwami, kupując trzy butelki smakowego oleju i dwie specjalnie robionej oliwy. W tym samym czasie Louis kończy przy następnym stoisku, kupując dwa bochenki wiejskiego chleba, jednego z posiekanym czosnkiem w środku. Obydwoje się śmieją, kiedy zerkają na siebie z ich zdobyczami, kiedy płacą za nie.

\- Czy to twój chłopak? - Pyta kobieta pomagająca Louisowi. Nie daje mu czasu na odpowiedź nim mówi. - On kupujący olej i oliwę, kiedy ty kupujesz chleb sprawia, że czuję, iż możecie być bratnimi duszami. - Louis śmieje się i ma nadzieję, że nie brzmi to pusto.

\- Co powiedziała? - Pyta Harry, kiedy idą do następnej alejki.

\- Nic - kłamie Louis. Kiedy dwa tygodnie to, że ludzie, którzy ich widzą myślą, że są bratnimi duszami byłoby zabawne, teraz wydaje się to być poważne. Pokrewne dusze czy nie, wie że muszą sami się z tym określić.

\- Jestem przekonany, że mamy wszystkie składniki na serowy chleb - mówi Harry, kiedy patrzy na rzeczy w swoich ramionach.

Wizja kolacji nie brzmi zachęcająco po późnym lunchu, ale serowy chleb zawsze brzmi dobrze. - Zróbmy jeden w pokoju i zrelaksujmy się przy kominku - mówi Louis. - Już wiem, że będę chory po dzisiaj.

\- Perfekcyjnie - zgadza się Harry z łatwością się uśmiechając.

Idą jeszcze trochę, ale Louis nie może się skupić. Z wszystkich jego odważnych gadek o nie myśleniu o nieuniknionym, jego umysł wydaje się mieć swój własny tor. Jego myśli zaczynają wskazywać wszystkie niepewności, jakie kiedykolwiek miał względem siebie i względem jego poprzednich związków, pytania dlaczego myśli, że teraz byłoby inaczej.

Myśli, że Harry wie, iż coś jest na rzeczy, bo nie rozmawia z nim za dużo podczas drogi powrotnej, jego zwyczajne komentowanie i pytania są wyciszone. Louis zaczyna robić się trochę złośliwy w swoim umyśle, odtwarzając ich rozmowę z ostatniej nocy po arze, Harry mówiący mu, by nie robił czegoś wbrew swojemu sercu. Czerwone flagi się unoszą, kiedy próbuje sobie przypomnieć twarz Harry’ego, kiedy to mówił, czy on próbował dać Louisowi z łatwością odejść, mając nadzieję, że to on będzie tym, który odejdzie, więc Harry nie będzie musiał?

Czuje jakby nie był połączony ze swoim ciałem, jego myśli znajdują się kilka kroków za jego stopami, jakby był pijany. Fakt, że jest całkowicie trzeźwy sprawia to wszystko jeszcze bardziej żenującym, kiedy wpada na Harry’ego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta Harry, kiedy pomaga Louisowi stanąć prosto.

\- Musiał tu być jakiś kamień - mówi Louis, nim czuje się winny. Cały czas był szczery z Harrym, skrupulatnie i wierzył, że Harry był taki sam. Teraz bycie zamkniętym w najważniejszej części tej całej rzeczy czuję jako zdradę.

\- Bądź ostrożny - mówi Harry z małym uśmiechem i delikatnymi oczami.

Louis nagle się zatrzymuje, nie będąc w stanie czekać. Harry robi jeszcze kilka kroków, a później również się zatrzymuje, odwracając się, więc stoi przed Louisem. -O co chodzi?

Louis myśli o tym, by zapytać Harry’ego wprost, spytać czy powinni robić to naprawdę czy o tym zapomnieć, ale nie może się do tego zmusić. - Wczoraj - mówi. - Powiedziałeś, że nie powinienem robić niczego pod presją, tak?

Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzają i przełyka, nie przygotowany na zmianę szybkości zmiany tematu przez Louisa z chleba serowego. - Tak.

\- Czy powiedziałeś to, bo nie chcesz żebym ciebie wybrał? To był twój sposób do spróbowania abym nie mówił temu tak?

Harry mruga na niego. - Co?

Louis liże swoje wargi i wzrusza ramionami. - Co właśnie powiedziałem. Czy próbowałeś powiedzieć mi, że czujesz się odpowiedzialny za to wszystko i chciałeś bym się wykręcił?

\- Ja nie.. - Harry kręci głową, jego oczy się przymykają. - Nie mam pojęcia skąd na to wpadłeś?

Jąka się w swoich zeznaniach i Louis wtedy wie, że się myli, ale nie może się zmusić do zamknięcia. - Nie będę cię winił - mówi. - Jestem gówniany w związkach. Jestem bardzo tego świadom. Od dawna nie trzymałem się kogoś i rozumiem, że to ciężar. Nie winię cię, jeśli właśnie to robisz.

Harry wygląda na zmieszanego, a potem to zmienia się w zranienie, ale Louis nie mówi nic, by zmienić swoje myśli, unosi jedynie się na stopach i przygryza wnętrze swojego policzka. Twarz Harry’ego staje się statyczna, kiedy powoli kiwa głową. - Racja. Cóż, po pierwsze, nie sądzę, aby twoim obowiązkiem było mówienie mi czego chcę a czego nie. To decyzja, którą mogę i którą sam podejmę, dzięki. - Jego głos jest stanowczy, ale Louis słyszy emocje w przerwach między słowami. - Po drugie - kręci głową i zaczyna iść bez dokończenia. - Muszę się przejść - woła przez swoje ramię. - Do zobaczenia w pokoju.

Louis pozwala mu iść, stoi jak idiota i patrzy jak Harry odchodzi, dopóki nie jest jedynie kropką, kiedy skręca z ścieżki. Z całym jego wysiłkiem, by nie rozmawiali o ich związku, udało mu się w zamian wszcząć kłótnię. - Kurwa - szepcze, kiedy zaczyna powolną i samotną drogę powrotną do ośrodka.

~*~

W pokoju jest niesamowicie zimno, kiedy wchodzi do środka i wzdryga się, gdy zapala światła. Okazało się, że zostawienie odsłoniętych zasłon przez cały dzień wcale nie pomogło w ogrzaniu pomieszczenia. Odkłada, chleb, ser, dżem i oliwę na stolik i rozpala w kominku, pocierając swoje dłonie. Zasuwa rolety, a potem zasłony, nim zmienia swoje narciarskie spodnie w coś ciepłego i wygodnego - dresy i czarną bluzę.

Po pół godzinie zaczyna się martwić o Harry’ego, zaczyna się obwiniać za to, że pozwolił mu odejść do miejsca gdzie nigdy nie byli, ale ktoś cicho puka w drzwi i od razu wie kto to jest. Przełyka, kiedy otwiera drzwi, jego klatka piersiowa się zapada. Nigdy tak się nie kłócił z Harrym. Sprzeczali się, ale nigdy nie musieli od siebie odchodzić. Z takim stanem rzeczy, boi się tego, co może się zdarzyć dalej. Harry stoi tutaj z swoją reklamówkę ze sklepu w jednej dłoni i butelką czerwonego wina w drugiej, jakby w zaproszeniu. - Rozejm? - Pyta, machając delikatnie winem.

To Louis powinien przepraszać, powinien zrobić albo powiedzieć coś innego, niż zrobienie kroku w tył i powiedzenie. - Jasne - kiedy Harry wchodzi do pokoju. Pochyla się, kiedy Harry go całuje, ignorując to, że jego oczy wciąż są otwarte.

Harry przebiera się w dresy i zapina swoją bluzę, kiedy Louis idzie znaleźć nóż do chleba i naczynia do oleju i oliwy oraz kieliszki do wina. - Myślę, że potrzebujemy mięsa do chleba serowego. - Zauważa Harry, kiedy zakłada parę skarpetek. - Powinienem zadzwonić do recepcji?

Louis zatrzymuje się i pozwala sobie myśleć. Coraz bardziej czuje jakby to wszystko było ostatnią rzeczą, jakby to był ich ostatni wieczór, a to z pewnością nie pomaga. Teraz, siedząc na podłodze przed kominkiem, kiedy Harry siedzi na skraju łóżka, mówiąc o mięsie, jakby wszystko było normalnie, sprawia, że nigdy nie chce odejść. - Myślisz, że przyniosą nam talerz mięsa? - Pyta Louis, kiedy pozwala momentowi trwać.

Harry kończy zakładanie drugiej skarpetki i wspina się do telefonu, który znajduje się na stoliku nocnym. - Zaraz się dowiemy.

Louis używa tępego noża do steków, który znalazł w aneksie, by dokończyć krojenie chleba, kiedy Harry jest na linii. Zabawnie jest słuchać jak rozmawia z innymi ludźmi, zabawne jest to, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jakim szczęściarzem jest, mając w go w cichych momentach, w których nie ma go nikt inny. To niedorzeczne jaki ckliwy się dzisiaj stał.

\- Przyjęli zamówienie - mówi Harry, kiedy odkłada telefon.

\- Czy ktokolwiek powiedział ci jak jesteś czarujący?

Harry uśmiecha się tak, że aż jego dołeczki się pokazują. - Raz czy dwa, tak.

Louis przygryza wargę. - To coś co zawsze o tobie wiedziałem, ale czasem to przytłaczające, gdy widzę cię w akcji.

\- W zły sposób? - Pyta Harry, ostrożnie, jakby Louis był tykającą bombą.

\- W najlepszy sposób - mówi Louis, trochę gorliwie, ale głównie przesadnie, by wprawić Harry’ego w śmiech.

Pomimo wątpliwości Louisa, dostają od recepcji ceramiczny talerz z wszystkimi rodzajami mięsa z restauracji na przeciwko ulicy, alami, prosciutto, szynka, kiełbasa. Siedzą obok siebie na podłodze, ich policzki są czerwone od kominka, piją wino, zagryzając chlebem w oleju lub oliwie jak profesjonaliści, obżerając się stanowczo zbyt dużą ilością sera.

Podczas ich cichej rozmowy i subtelnego śmiechu Louis może ujrzeć kilka krzywizn w komfortowości Harry’ego. Myśli, że może zobaczyć je tylko dlatego, bo odzwierciedlają jego. Czuje się dzisiaj podatny i wyeksponowany, wiedząc że to co robią zbliża się do szybkiego końca. Bez względu na to co stanie się potem, nigdy nie będzie tak samo jak teraz. Więc może to jak pożegnania, może ma powody, by delektować się każdym momentem jak watą cukrową topniejącą na jego języku.

Harry jako pierwszy kończy wino i przyciąga stopy Louisa na swój podołek jakiś czas później, masując je swoimi kciukami, jakby musiał coś robić ze swoimi dłońmi. Nie po raz pierwszy Louis myśli o tym, by coś powiedzieć. Coś szczerego i coś zapewniającego. Chociaż nie chce powiedzieć czegoś nieodpowiedniego. Obawa, że podejmie decyzję Harry’ego za niego, zmieni jego myśli przez to, że cokolwiek powie, sprawia, że trzyma usta zamknięte, jego wargi są delikatne na skraju kieliszka z winem.

Powoli Harry przesuwa z jego stopy do kostki i do połowy łydki ostrożnie przyciskając kciukami i gładząc resztą palców. W mgnieniu oka wszystkie emocje z dnia i to jak Harry na niego patrzy to za dużo i Louis wycofuje swoje stopy. Harry wygląda na zaskoczonego, jego dłonie wiszą w powietrzu, wargi są rozchylone, kiedy się wpatruję. Utrzymują wzrok po raz pierwszy tego dnia, a przynajmniej tak się im wydaje.

Louis nie jest pewien co Harry próbuje powiedzieć swoim wzrokiem, więc robi jedyną rzecz, która wydaje się być prawidłowa, jedyną rzecz, która wydaje się mieć jakikolwiek sens: czołga się do Harry’ego i wspina się w przestrzeń pomiędzy jego nogami, z kolanami po bokach bioder bruneta.

\- Nie myślmy o jutrze - mówi Louis, kiedy ostrożnie unosi dłoń Harry’ego. Przebiega swoim palcem po jego dolnej wardze. - Po prostu to zróbmy. - Nie daje Harry’emu szansy na powiedzenie czegokolwiek, kiedy go całuje, ale Harry cicho wzdycha w jego usta co bardziej wydaje się być odpowiedzią.

Trzeba przyznać, że uprawiali wiele seksu w ostatnim tygodniu, ale Louis nie pamięta by było to w taki sposób. To gorące, ale ciężkie, ich ciała są powolne, kiedy przywierają do siebie. Każdy kawałek ubrania jest ściągany bez dodawania przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi, ich usta cały czas są na swoich wargach lub na skórze. Panuje desperackie uśpienie, coś co sprawia, że Harry zakopuje swoje paznokcie w ramionach Louisa, coś co sprawia, że Louis pozostawia malinkę na obojczyku Harry’ego, której nie będzie w stanie zakryć. Kiedy Louis dochodzi klnie, że będzie płakał, ale przygryza swój język z chęcią doprowadzenia Harry’ego na skraj.

Razem leżą, tworząc bałagan na podłodze, w ciszy i bez poruszania. Louis czuje się tak samo wykończony jak zawsze po seksie, ale również bardziej niezrobiony. Czuje, jakby puszczenie Harry’ego było ważniejsze niż wstanie po szklankę wody, więc tego nie robi. Może poczuć bicie serca bruneta na swojej klatce piersiowej i to zaczyna go usypiać. To wtedy jego oczy ciężko mrugają, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że tym razem nie ma żadnego śmiechu albo uśmiechów podczas pocałunków. Tym razem trzymają się jakby mieli nadzieję, że się nie rozpadną.


	28. Rozdział 9.4

SOBOTA ~Dzień 40

Spanie na podłodze po dniu na nartach jest najgorszym pomysłem jaki mieli. Obydwoje rano są obolali i nawet gorący prysznic nie zmniejsza napięcia w mięśniach Louisa. Harry stoi przed łazienką, kiedy kończy, jego oczy są zmęczone, a ugryzienie wielkości ust szatyna znajduje się nad jego tatuażem jaskółki. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy się mijają, a Harry przewraca oczami. Nie są już w bańce, ale również nie chodzą po szkle. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Louis ubiera się i sprząta ich zmasakrowane wędliny oraz serowy chleb, a potem prostuje pokój, kiedy Harry bierze prysznic. Składa ich ubrania do odpowiednich walizek, zabiera swój wibrator z łóżka z lekkim śmiechem i ściąga pościel z łóżka, więc może pokojówki wybaczą zastanawiające plamy.

Na kilka godzin przed czasem wymeldowania, idą do małej restauracji poleconej przez recepcję. Przez cały poranek niewiele rozmawiali i chociaż Louis chciał to zwalić na zmęczenie, ale jest przekonany, że ich wczorajsza rozmowa, a właściwie jej brak jest oficjalnym końcem noszącym największą wagę.

To bardziej zauważalne, kiedy idą ścieżką do restauracji, kiedy cisza jest ostra jasnym rankiem, a dźwięk ich butów jest jedynym odgłosem. Komfortowa cisza to jedna rzecz, ale ostra cisza jest czymś innym. Louis myśli nad rzeczami do powiedzenia, ale wszystkie jego pomysły upadają, nim opuszczają jego usta. W końcu robi jedyną rzecz, którą z pewnością wie jak robić i łączy ich palce, by trzymać się za ręce. Ściska dłoń Harry’ego, kiedy idą dalej. Zauważa, że wstrzymuje oddech przez całą pauzę, nim w końcu Harry oddaje uścisk.

Restauracja jest małym domem w stylu bistro z obrusami i wazami z kwiatami na każdym stole. Ściany są białe z boazerią oraz wielkimi oknami dającymi perfekcyjnie jasne i naturalne światło. Hostessa wydają się zadowoloną, widząc ich, kiedy prosi ich by usiedli, a potem wręcza im menu. Louis i Harry dziękują jej i znowu zapada cisza. Louis nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że przygryza wargę, kiedy czyta menu, póki kciuk Harry’ego delikatnie jej nie uwalnia. Wygląda na lekko zaskoczonego, kiedy brunet zabiera swoją rękę. - Tak? - Pyta. Jego głos żenująco się łamie od tak długiego nieużywania.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, a potem pochyla się, by pocałować Louisa, powoli i delikatnie. Ich wargi są rozchylone z delikatnym westchnieniem, kiedy się odsuwają. - Przypomniało mi się, że dzisiaj rano cię nie pocałowałem - mówi z małym uśmiechem, nim wraca do swojego menu. Louis musi się powstrzymać od przebiegnięcia palcem po ustach. Tył jego umysłu się wywija, zastanawiając się czy to będzie ich ostatni pocałunek. Kręci głową, aby pozbyć się tych myśli, mając nadzieję, że Harry nie zauważy.

Kelnerka przynosi dwa kubki kawy, nim mogą zapytać, a potem odbiera ich zamówienia, wafle dla Harry’ego i tosty francuskie dla Louisa, a potem znika w tle. Louis bierze powolny łyk swojej kawy, desperacko próbując coś powiedzieć, ale Harry go pokonuje. - Wiem, że nie rozmawiamy o pracy, ale muszę zapytać. Kontaktowałeś się w ogóle z Ellą? - Louis pochyla głowę, zmieszany. - Z New Yorkera?

Zrozumienie szybko pojawia się na twarzy Louisa. Nie wydaje się żeby tydzień temu dostał kartę biznesową od Zayna, kiedy Harry spał w jego łóżku. To wydaje się być dawno temu, kiedy on i Harry spędzili cały dzień w różnych formach rozebrania, kiedy oglądali telewizję i odpoczywali. W porównaniu do teraz to naprawdę dawno temu, odkąd nad wszystkim co zbudowali pojawiły się czarne chmury, ale nie o to pytał Harry.

\- Tak - mówi. - W zeszłym tygodniu wysłałem jej e-maila i ustaliliśmy połączenie na ten tydzień z edytorem, z którym chciała żebym porozmawiał. - Nie może ignorować błysku w oczach Harry’ego, jego uśmiech jest zarażający.

\- I nic mi nie powiedziałeś? - Nie ma żadnego jadu w jego głosie, kiedy podnosi kubek z kawą.

\- Nie chciałem zapeszyć - mówi Louis. - Ale powiedziałbym ci.

\- Z niepokojem bym na to czekał. Kiedy to jest?

\- W środę - mówi Louis. To pierwszy konkretny dzień, o którym rozmawiają po dniu czterdziestym i nie jest stracony.

Harry mruczy i kiwa głową. - Cokolwiek się stanie wiedz, że jestem z ciebie dumny. Jesteś wspaniały w swojej pracy.

Obydwoje się śmieją a Louis przewraca oczami. Nie może przestać analizować ‘cokolwiek się stanie’ części. Miał na myśli telefon czy ich? Louis nie może myśleć o tym dłużej niż przez uderzenie serca albo straci oddech.

Potem rozmowa staje się prostsza, chociaż Louis wydaje się być nieźle rozproszony. Żuje gryz francuskiego tosta i prawie go wypluwa, chcąc zapytać ‘Hej, naprawdę to robimy? Powiemy tak?’, ale nie robi tego. Chociaż po świeżej kawie prawie krzyczy. ‘Co chciałeś wczoraj powiedzieć zanim odszedłeś? O co w tym chodziło’, ale tego również nie robi. Kiedy Harry płaci rachunek, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wie co brunet by odpowiedział, a lęk jest zbyt duży dla jego delikatnie bijącego serca.

\- Spieszy nam się do powrotu? - Pyta Harry, odkładając długopis po podpisaniu rachunku. - Myślałem, że miło byłoby się przejść.

Louis kręci głową. - Bez pośpiechu - mówi, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Byłoby świetnie.

\- Jeszcze jedna filiżanka kawy - mówi Harry, a Louis myśli, że mógłby płakać, kiedy kiwa głową. Za swoim małym uśmiechem i delikatnym kiwnięciem głową, wariuje. Traci zmysły przez pytania, wątpliwości, odpowiedzi, których nie chce znać.

Nim zbierają się do wyjścia, Harry przesuwa przez swoje e-maile, a Louis patrzy na niego, jego oczy wyglądają na znudzone. Wykrzykuje pytanie cichym szeptem w swojej głowie: ‘Wybierzesz mnie? Jestem tym? Na to czekamy? Czy o tym wszyscy mówią, czy tak się powinno odczuwać miłość?’ Ale Harry nie unosi wzroku.

~*~

Chodzą w dużym kółku wokół ośrodka i zakopują się w śniegu, ale to jedyne co mogą zrobić przed wymeldowaniem z hotelu i pojechaniem do domu. - Poprowadzę - mówi Louis, kiedy rzucają swoje torby na tylne siedzenia.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Pyta Harry. Zakłada swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i poprawia je na koniuszku nosa. - Założę się, że mógłby się nauczyć jeździć po śniegu.

Louis prycha. - Zostawmy to na następny raz. Chciałbym dzisiaj dojechać do domu.

\- Myślałem, że nam się nie spieszy - mówi Harry z zabawnym uśmiechem, kiedy wsiada na miejsce pasażera.

Jeśli Louis miałby decydować, nigdy nie dojechaliby do domu. Dzień czterdziesty nigdy by się nie skończył i nie musieliby stawać twarzą w twarz z dzisiejszym wieczorem, jednak mile między Windham i Nowym Jorku mijają w niedzielne popołudnie na otwartej drodze. Jedzie dokładnie z wyznaczonym limitem prędkości, a czasami nawet pod nim, ale to nie zatrzymuję ich stabilnej drogi do miasta. Harry mruczy razem z playlistą, ale nie próbuje go zagadywać, kiedy wpatruje się w przeciwne okno. Ponownie Louis chcę się go zapytać o czym myśli, ale gryzie się w język. Poczeka do wieczora, będzie grał według zasad, nawet jeśli to go zabije.

W połowie Louis próbuje zracjonalizować scenerię przed nimi i idzie to tak:

Obydwoje mogą zdecydować, że zostają ze sobą i obydwoje mogą zdecydować się odejść. Może znieść te możliwości. Inną opcją jest jeśli obydwoje zadecydują inaczej, opcja o której dwa tygodnie temu mówiła Julia. Powiedziała żeby o tym pomyśleli, ale Louis zamknął to niczym zły sen.

Myśli, że byłby w stanie to znieść, gdyby Harry powiedział nie, a on tak. Myśli, że mógłby się po tym pozbierać jak po każdym złamanym sercu i ruszyć dalej bez gorzkich uczuć. Prawie śmieje się głośno na to krzykliwe kłamstwo. Otworzył się na Harry’ego w każdy możliwy sposób, dla Harry’ego, który zdecyduje, że nie lubi tego co widzi, łamiąc jego serce na kawałki. Myślenie o nim sprawia, że bierze głęboki wdech, a potem zaciska swoje palce na kierownicy.

Harry odwraca się na ten ruch, uśmiechając się, kiedy podśpiewuje ‘The Louvre’. Louis także się uśmiecha i kiwa głową, jakby Harry zadał pytanie, nim z powrotem skupia się na drodze. Harry nie ma wyrazu twarzy, jakby ktoś go zranił, ale znowu, nikt zazwyczaj nie pokazuje tak swojego bólu. Czasami ranimy ludzi, nie próbując tego robić.

Louis przełyka, kiedy myśli o ostatniej możliwości: szansa, że Harry powie tak, a on sam odejdzie. Nie może sobie wyobrazić tego inaczej niż Harry ze złamanym sercem, taka samo jak Harry mówiący nie złamałby jego. Najgorsza część jest taka, że wie, iż Harry udawałby, że wszystko jest w porządku. Harry piękny, wspaniały Harry uśmiechnąłby się i to przyjął. Odsunąłby na bok swoje złamane serce tak jak zawsze i tylko wytrenowane oko wiedziałoby jak bardzo go to zabolało.

Niestety, myśli Louis, kiedy podnosi się na swoim siedzeniu, on ma wytrenowane oko; jeśli zrani Harry’ego będzie dokładnie wiedział jak źle jest. Pytanie czy mógłby żyć z tym co by zrobił.

O wiele za wcześnie wracają do Manhattanu i przed mieszkanie Louisa. Obydwoje wysiadają z samochodu i spotykają się na chodniku, Louis musi się powstrzymywać z całych sił, aby się nie odwrócić i ucieknąć. Z jakiegoś powodu ucieczka wydaje się być łatwiejsza niż to, stanie twarzą do Harry’ego, by powiedzieć ciche pożegnanie, nim pójdą oddzielnymi drogami, by dowiedzieć się co wyprawiają.

\- Cóż, zrobiliśmy to - mówi Louis z przyklejonym uśmiechem. - Czterdzieści dni.

\- Prawie - mówi Harry z uśmiechem pasującym do Louisa, ale nie sięgającym jego oczu.

\- Prawie - zgadza się Louis, kiwając głową. Utrzymują kontakt wzrokowy, ale Louis jako pierwszy odwraca wzrok w razie gdyby Harry był w stanie z niego wyczytać jego niepewności. - Dziękuję ci za ten weekend. Było - kręci głową. - Naprawdę dobrze.

\- Naprawdę dobrze - zgadza się Harry z uśmiechem. - Dziękuję za to, że ze mną pojechałeś. Za tą całą rzecz. Czterdzieści dni, weekend, wszystko.

\- Oczywiście - mówi Louis, nagła gula w jego gardle sprawia, że słowa trudniej wychodzą. - Do zobaczenia wieczorem?

Harry kiwa głową, jego usta są zaciśnięte. - W Central Parku o siódmej.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Ty dziwaku. - Nie czeka, by zobaczyć co Harry zrobi jako następne, po prostu podchodzi do niego. Jego dłoń wślizguje się na bok szyi bruneta, kiedy go całuje, jego kciuk przechodzi po jego żuchwie. Pocałunek zbyt szybko się kończy, a Louis stara się zbytnio nie analizować powolnego tempa w jakim Harry oddawał jego pocałunek.

\- Do zobaczenia - mówi, machając, kiedy stawia krok w stronę budynku. Zarzuca swoja torbę, a Harry jedynie stoi tam, obserwując go. Louis zatrzymuje się, by zobaczyć czy zamierza coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie nadchodzi, więc kieruje się do lobby. Kiedy wchodzi do windy, Harry wciąż stoi na chodniku, ale jego oczy nie są na Louisie. Patrzy w niego, ma dłonie w kieszeniach. Gdyby Louis był wierzący, przyrzekłby, że wygląda jakby się modlił.

~*~

Wewnątrz swojego mieszkania Louis jest jak uwięziony kot. Nie może myśleć i siedzieć przez więcej niż kilka sekund, a chodzenie po kuchni szybko mu się nudzi. Rozpakowuje swoją torbę i pije piwo, robi łóżko i sprząta łazienkę, nim bierze swoją kurtkę oraz kluczyki, zostawiając swoje mieszkanie.

Jego instynkt mówi: ‘idź do Harry’ego’ Harry jest jego domyślnym wyborem. Gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny dzień poszedłby tam bez pytania. Jedno połączenie i byłby w drodze.

Nie dzisiaj.

Nie może o tym rozmawiać z Harrym, nie może dać Harry’emu znać jakie stres w jego sercu wywołuje myśl o decyzji. Harry musi podjąć decyzję bez Louisa w swoim progu, więc idzie do następnej najlepszej opcji, kiedy idzie na stację metra. Dzwoni do Zayna.

~*~

Nialla nie ma popołudniu i Louis jest jednocześnie wdzięczny jak i jest mu przykro. Kocha Nialla jak brata, tak samo jak kocha Zayna, ale potrzebuje kogoś kto będzie z nim całkowicie szczery i wie kto to będzie z ich dwójki.

Zayn otwiera drzwi z telefonem przytkniętym do ucha i odsuwa się, kiedy Louis wchodzi. - Niall - wyjaśnia, gdy się rozłącza. - Powiedziałem mu żeby został trochę dłużej i że masz kryzys.

\- Dzięku - mówi Louis, przebiegając dłonią po włosach i pozwalając im opaść. - Hej - mówi do Zayna. - Nie mam kryzysu.

Zayn przechyla głowę. - Jasne.

Louis unosi się na kanapie z łokciami na swoich kolanach. W żołądku odczuwa jakby spadał, ale nawet się nie porusza. Nie wie dlaczego myślał, że Zayn pomoże, potrzebuje kogoś innego i wie, że to prawda.

\- Jak było na nartach? - Pya Zan, kiedy siada na fotelu zdala od kanapy. - Wszyscy wrócili do domu w jednym kawałku?

\- Myślę, że zakochuję się w Harrym - mówi głośno Louis, słowa wybiegają szybko niczym wyrzucane noże.

\- Zakochujesz się? - Powtarza Zayn.

Louis otwiera usta, a potem je zamyka. Ma sucho w ustach. - Mogłem już się zakochać.

Zayn osuwa się na fotelu w tym samym czasie, gdy Louis zakrywa swoją twarz dłońmi. - Chcesz zacząć od początku?

Louis nie ma czasu, by zacząć od początku, więc zaczyna gdzieś od środka, ale wypowiedziane na głos nie ma to większego sensu. Tak wiele się między nimi wydarzyło w tak krótkim odstępie czasu, to jak Harry się śmieje i patrzy na niego, jak się dotykają, jak czytają swoje myśli i kończą swoje zdania, ich wszystkie wewnętrzne żarty. To jak Harry jest ostatnią osobą o której myśli wieczorem i pierwszą z rana, wszystkie sekrety, które sobie powiedzieli, to jak wywrócili siebie do góry nogami. Te sekretne momenty, o których nikt inny nie wie, uśmiechy wbite w szyję i obietnice złożone na obojczykach. To wszystko na raz i nic z tego nie może być zsumowane słowami.

Do czasu nim Louis kończy swoje wyjaśnienie nie wie czy to ma sens. Nie wie jak wyjaśnić, że zakochał się bez próbowania, znalazł się w tym po uszy, nie mając się czego trzymać. Niczego prócz Harry’ego.

\- I dzisiaj musisz mu powiedzieć?

Zmieszanie w głosie Zayna mówi Louisowi, że nie udało mu się odpowiednio przekazać historii. Kiwa głową. Zayn zaciska wargi, a jego oczy są ostrożne. - Nie sądzę, by w tej sytuacji ktokolwiek mógłby powiedzieć ci co robić, Lou. To musi być twoja decyzja.

\- Wiem - mówi Louis. - I myślę, że wiem co chcę mu powiedzieć. - Nagle wie to z każdym uderzeniem swojego serca.

\- Racja. - Zayn bierze głęboki wdech. - Wiesz co on zamierza powiedzieć? Chce się z tobą spotykać?

Louis trochę smutnieje. - Myślę, że wiem, ale nie jestem pewny. Kiedy powiedziałem, że nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, mówiłem prawdę.

Zayn ponownie kiwa głową. Klepie dłońmi o swoje uda, a Louis od razu myśli o Julii. - Powiem ci dokładnie to co powiedziałbym Harry’emu gdyby to on tutaj siedział i powiedział wszystkie te rzeczy, które ty mi powiedziałeś.

\- Dobrze - mówi Louis powoli i z zawahaniem.

\- Musicie się odnaleźć - mówi, powtarzając swój sentyment z nocy urodzin Harry’ego. To nie tego spodziewał się Louis. - Wiem, że obydwoje weszliście w to razem i chcesz, aby z tego było coś prawdziwego, ale musisz myśleć o chronieniu siebie przed, cóż, samym sobą.

\- Co? - Louis kręci głową. To nie gra wideo, nie potrzebuje obrony.

\- Wszystko się skomplikuje, Louis. - Zayn wzrusza ramionami i ponownie wzdycha. - Są w to zaangażowane emocje, których się nie spodziewałeś. Naprawdę przemyślałeś wszystkie możliwości?

\- Tak - mówi obronnie Louis. - Dwa razy przebiegłem każdy scenariusz.

\- Myślałeś o dniu czterdziestym trzecim?

\- Co? - Louis przewraca oczami. - Nie. To czterdziestodniowy eksperyment.

\- Wiem - mówi Zayn, jego głos traci swoją stałą cierpliwość. - Ale musiałeś myśleć o powiedzeniu dzisiaj tak i zerwaniu w czterdziestym trzecim dniu? Ocaliłeś swoją przyjaźń, by zrujnować ją w środę?

Louis mruga w ciszy, jego żołądek szaleje. W samochodzie miał jedynie cztery scenariusze, nie pozwolił sobie myśleć o piątym. Co się stanie, jeśli dzisiaj powiedzą sobie tak, a potem to się rozpadnie? Ich zerwanie jest nieuniknione, prawda? Nie są dobrzy w utrzymywaniu rzeczy, żaden z nich nie był. Wiedzą te, przyznali to głośno, więc co z tego, że przedłużą to po czterdziestym dniu, jeśli i tak to stracą. To tylko przedłuży nieuniknione.

\- O mój Boże - mówi Louis, jego serce opada, kiedy przyciska pięści do oczu. - Co myśmy zrobili?

\- Nie zrobiłeś niczego źle, Lou. Żaden z was nie zrobił. Jeszcze nie. - Głos Zayna jest delikatny, ale Louis boi się spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Ale musisz pomyśleć o ryzyku i zdecydować czy jest to warte.

Louis ponownie unosi wzrok, emocje wypełniają jego płuca. Zayn wygląda na smutnego, jakby nie chciał być tym przekazującym złe wiadomości, ale Louis wie, że tego potrzebował. Potrzebował kogoś, by otworzył mu szerzej oczy, po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co znajdzie.

\- Przykro mi, Lou.

Louis kręci głową i pozostaje cicho. Julia próbowała ich ostrzec, a teraz Zayn powiedział im to jeszcze raz: nie byli dobrzy w związkach, a fakt, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi niczego nie zmienia. Zranienie siebie jest nieuniknione, czy zrobią to teraz czy później. Prawda zawisa, a Louis myśli, że może się załamać tu i teraz na kanapie, jeśli tylko nie będzie ostrożny.

Niebo już zaczyna robić się ciemne, kiedy Louis wstaje i wie, że nie ma już czasu na przemyślenia. Musi iść spotkać się z Harrym.

\- Louis - mówi Zayn również wstając. - Nie chcę być tym, który decyduje za ciebie, dobra? Nie pozwól temu co mówię zmienić twoich myśli. Po prostu chcę abyś miał wgląd na wszystkie możliwości.

Louis kiwa głową, jego oczy ciemnieją. - Nie, dobrze jest mieć więcej perspektyw, tak sądzę. - Próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale wyprostowany grymas Zayna mówi mu, że nie wyszło.

Bierze swój płaszcz z kuchennej lady i zakłada go na siebie, jego myśli są kompletnym bałaganem, kiedy jego serce sporadycznie bije. Niall otwiera drzwi, kiedy Louis ma pociągnąć za klamkę i szatyn patrzy jak jego zaskoczony uśmiech zmienia się w alarm, kiedy Louis przeciska się obok niego bez słowa. - Co mu powiedziałeś? - Niall syczy do Zayna, ale Louis nie może nawet znaleźć w sobie chęci do zaśmiania się. Naciska przycisk windy bez oglądania się za siebie, już z pewnością jego serce rozpada się głęboko w jego klatce piersiowej.

~*~

Wykorzystuje swój słodki czas, chodząc po Central Parku. Mogłoby być jak w filmie, myśli. Powolny spacer jest perfekcyjnym czasem na przemyślenia na temat ostatnich sześciu tygodni z Harrym, ale nie pozwala sobie na robienie tego. To nie jest film, który ktokolwiek chciałby zobaczyć.

Specjalnie utrzymuje swoje myśli zajętymi, wpatruje się w chodnik. Wciąż wraca do tego co powiedział Zayn o chornieniu siebie nawzajem. Jak, zastanawia się, mogą się chronić przez powiedzenie dzisiaj tak, a potem pozwolić na rozstanie za dzień, tydzień, miesiąc, ile to tam zajmie. To nieuniknione. Koniec jest nieunikniony, to tylko kwestia czasu nim to zakończą. Ktoś musi okazać im łaskę, nim odcięcie będzie bolesne i zainfekowane. Muszą być czyści.

Z kierunku, z którego Louis wchodzi do parku, może zobaczyć Harry’ego podrygującego przed łąwką. Zmierzch tworzy cienie wokół, ale światła uliczne są wciąż wystarczająco jasne, by powstrzymać chodnik od całkowitego zmroku. Louis spowalnia swój chód, kiedy patrzy jak Harry idzie w przód i w tył, mając ręce za plecami. Louis próbuje zobaczyć jego twarz, a kiedy mu się to udaje, widzi, że Harry zagryza uśmiech. Zna ten uśmiech, tak wygląda, gdy ma wielkie wiadomości albo coś ekscytującego do powiedzenia.

W tej chwili, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że już wie co Harry zamierza wybrać. Louis może to z niego wyczytać jak słowa na papierze. Harry zamierza powiedzieć, że powinni to kontynuować, będzie patrzył na Louisa jasnymi oczami i uśmiechał się z dołeczkami. Będzie mówił o tym jak łatwe to było, to jak nigdy nie był z nikim innym w takiej relacji. Przez chwilę Louis chce na to pozwolić. Chce posłuchać tego co Harry ma do powiedzenia i bez pytania pozwolić sobie wpaść mu w ramiona.

Nie może. Teraz to wie.

Bierze głęboki wdech, kiedy przygotowuje do tego, by wyjść za róg, w pole widzenia Harry’ego. Jedyny sposób, by to przerwać jest taki, że to on musi mówić jako pierwszy. Musi złamać serce Harry’ego, udając że jego własne w tym samym czasie się nie rozrywa. To rola życia, a on właśnie został zatrudniony w głównym akcie.

Unosi swój podbródek, kiedy Harry go zauważa, jego twarz się rozjaśnia, tak jak Louis wiedział, że będzie. Nie pasuje do jego uśmiechu, który nie jest taki jak zwykle, utrzymuje swoją twarz pasywną i znudzoną. Uśmiech Harry’ego się zmniejsza i jest to pierwsza rysa na sercu, jakby wiedział co Louis zamierza z nim zrobić.

Louis nie wie co ma powiedzieć, dopóki nie jest tuż przed Harrym, a potem słowa formułują się na tyle jego krtani. Bierze oddech przerwy, gdzie wciąż może zatrzymać tą całą rzecz, ale pozwoli temu minąć. ‘Przepraszam, kochanie’ mówi cicho, nim otwiera usta, by powiedzieć głośno.

\- Powinniśmy w ogóle to robić? - Uśmiech nie pojawia się na jego ustach. To smutne otwarcie, kiedy mogłoby być lepiej ‘Potrzebujemy tego?’ - powinien zapytać. ‘Musimy stać tutaj jak w kawalerach do wzięcia, by zdecydować czy właśnie na to czekaliśmy?’ Harry przełyka, jego brwi się marszczą, a Louis nadal się uśmiecha niczym maniak, jakby napił się energetyka. - Czy powinniśmy po prostu przyznać, że było zabawnie, ale nie ma możliwości, by to zadziałało?

Patrzy jak każde słowo spływa po Harrym, zaskoczenie w jego oczach, ponieważ tego nie rozumie. - Co?

\- My, H. - Louis czuje kwas podchodzący mu do gardła. - Nie zadziałamy, To było… - kręci głową, więc jego głos się nie łamie, ale i tak to robi. - To było niesamowite. - Póki co to pierwsza szczera rzecz, którą powiedział. Unosi swój podbródek i używa ostrzejszych słów. - Ale musimy patrzeć na to realistycznie. Nie powinniśmy się spotykać tylko dlatego, bo jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Daliśmy temu szansę. - Nie zadziałało. Nie może zmusić się do wypowiedzenia tej części, ponieważ to kłamstwo smakuje najgorzej. Oczywiście, że działało; zakochali się w sobie. Mógł czytać z Harry’ego tygodnie temu, ale nigdy nie dał sobie szansy na zaznajomienie.

Zmieszanie w oczach Harry’ego zamienia się w ból, kiedy zaczyna to rozumieć, jego usta się rozwierają, ale potem wszystko się zaciska i wygląda na wypompowanego. Louis cieszył się swoją odpowiedzialnością za śmiech, przyjemność, wesołość Harry’ego przez ostatnie sześć tygodni, ale tej części nienawidzi. - Cholera cię, Louis - mówi z obrzydzeniem w swoim głosie, imię szatyna jest bardziej prychnięciem.

Louis patrzy w ziemię, ponieważ nawet teraz myśli, że jeśli teraz spojrzy Harry’emu w oczy to ten będzie mógł dostrzec prawdę.

\- Dlaczego to robisz?

Louis zaciska swoje tylne zęby. Harry jest książką, którą niektórzy ludzie potrafią czytać i on zalicza się do tych kilku szczęściarzy, nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Harry też potrafi czytać z niego. Powoli, unosi wzrok. - Tak jest łatwiej - mówi. - W innym przypadku będzie bałagan, wiesz?

Twarz Harry’ego się marszczy, a potem ponownie kręci głową. Rękę, którą trzymał na plecach, wkłada w swoje włosy i odrzuca je na bok. Wygląda jakby zamierzał walczyć i bez zbytniego pozwolenia Louis mówi. - Racja? Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, prawda? - Może usłyszeć desperację w swoim głosie i nienawidzi tego. Wciąż, daje Harry’emu linę, żeby ją złapał.

Harry patrzy na niego, zielone oczy są ciężkie, a szczęka zaciśnięta. Powoli kiwa głową i jak gaszone światło, Louis wie, że się poddał. Była iskra, która chciała walczyć, ale coś ją odciągnęło. - Ta sama strona - mówi cicho. - Tak.

Louis zaciska swoje pięści, aby nie krzyknąć “Żartowałem! Oczywiście, że żartowałem’, przełyka. To trudna część. Jeśli przejdzie przez to, będzie w porządku. Oderwanie plastra. Początek jest zawsze najgorszy. - Wciąż będziemy się widzieć - mówi Louis. - To nie tak, że nasza przyjaźń jest skończona czy coś.

Harry kiwa głową, ale nie ma niczego w jego oczach. Louis również może wziąć za to odpowiedzialność. - Racja.

Louis kiwa głową i to, myśli, może być najgorsza część z najgorszych części. Stanie tutaj w ciszy, kiedy zapada ciemność i jest zimno. Gdzie się to wszystko zaczęło, tam się i kończy. Nie myślał, że poetyczna ironia tak będzie ranić.

\- Sądzę…

Louis unosi wzrok na głos Harry’ego, jest w tym coś dziwnego.

Harry oczyszcza swoje gardło. - Sądzę, że potrzebuję kilku dni.

Louis kiwa głową, a Harry szybko odwraca wzrok. To wtedy, kiedy Louis widzi jak jego rzęsy mrugają, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego głos jest cienki i próbuje nie płakać. Louis przełyka i dochodzi do wniosku, że gula w jego gardle znajduje się tam z tego samego powodu. Harry znowu na niego zerka, jego usta są rozwarte, jakby planował powiedzieć coś innego. Louis czeka cierpliwie w razie gdyby coś miałoby nadejść, ale jest cicho. Louis mógłby powiedzieć coś więcej, ale sądzi, że powiedział wystarczająco. Nie chce słuchać więcej swojego głosu, jeśli może to pomóc.

Bez żadnego słowa Harry odwraca się i odchodzi. Żadnego ‘pa’ ani ‘do zobaczenia jutro’. Jedynie cisza wędrująca za nim niczym mgła. Louis jest przekonany, że zasługuje na coś gorszego. Stoi tam jeszcze chwilę, nim odwraca się w stronę, z której przyszedł i zaczyna wracać do swojego mieszkania. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że płacze, dopóki jedna łza nie spływa na jego wargi, słona i gorzka. Wyciera ją szybko i pociąga nosem. Idzie dalej.

Powiedzieli, że pod koniec będzie dobrze. Cokolwiek się nie stanie będą przyjaciółmi. ‘To ty i ja’ Jak wiele razy Louis to powiedział w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu dni? Przygryza swoją wargę, kiedy idzie po zatłoczonym chodniku. Nic nie może na to poradzić, ale czuje, że to kłamstwo. Sposób w jakim kawałki jego złamanego serca się od siebie odsuwają, to jak ciężko jest mu złapać oddech, nie sądzi, że będzie dobrze. W ogóle.


	29. Rozdział 10.1

“Let’s turn off our phones tonight

And rely on the stars.

We’ve been so lost lately,

We forgot who we are

But I got everything I need, baby

In the palms of your touch.

In a world of dark distractions

It can all get too much.”

Sam Smith ‘One Day at a Time”

Louis myślał, że najgorszą częścią tej rzeczy będzie powiedzenie Harry’emu, że chciał to zakończyć. Minęły jedynie dwa dni, a on zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo się mylił.

Nie śpi od kiedy w niedzielną noc zostawił Harry’ego. Leży w łóżku i wpatruje się w sufit, bojąc się zamknąć oczy. Za każdym razem, gdy to robi widzi uśmiech bruneta, kiedy podszedł do niego w parku, całkowita otwartość na jego twarzy, odpowiedź na każde pytanie była wypisana w jego oczach. Jakimś cudem to bardziej bolesne, niż odtwarzanie to jak przeklinał imię Louisa i odszedł. Po tak długim czasie Louis jest przyzwyczajony do rozczarowywania osób, które kocha. Ten blask w jego oczach, zaufanie w jego uśmiechu, nie sądzi, że na to zasługuje.

W poniedziałek rano dzwoni do pracy niczym tchórz i mówi, że jest chory oraz leży w łóżku aż do południa. Pracuje nad kilkoma projektami i wpatruje się przez okno na szare niebo. Sam kończy butelkę wina i uznaje, że łatwiej się śpi, ale wcale nie łatwiej się oddycha.

Wtorek jest żartem. Pierwsza oznaka wiosennej pogody i ludzie to biorą, całe miasto wydaje się być niesamowicie szczęśliwe na zewnątrz. Louis myśli, że to okrutne, iż świat kręci się dalej, kiedy on rozpada się w środku. W pracy zamyka za sobą drzwi, tłumacząc że wciąż jest chory. Ciemne kółka pod jego oczami powstrzymują każdego od przeszkadzania mu.

Przechodzi przez środę tylko dlatego, bo ma telefoniczną konferencję z ludźmi z New Yorkera. Pytają czy może zrobić kilka prac, pewnie okładkę na wewnętrzną stronę działu fikcyjnego i uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy od trzech dni. W chwili, gdy się rozłącza chce zadzwonić do Harry’ego i wszystko znowu wiruje. Miał kiedyś złamane serce, był zdewastowany przez chłopaków i dziewczyny. Nigdy się tak nie czuł, jakby ziemia wyślizgnęła się mu spod stóp i zostawiła go bez grawitacji.

W czwartkową noc płacze. Zdecydował się zrobić pranie i znalazł bluzę Harry’ego z UCLA jak i parę innych jego ubrań. Wpatruje się w nie, jakby były kosmitami, nim jego wzrok się zamazuje, a jego serce zaciska się w jego klatce piersiowej. Odchodzi od pralki i nie ma siły do ponownego wyprania swoich rzeczy przez kilka kolejnych dni.

W piątek Zayn dzwoni, aby zapytać jak się ma. Louis może winić jedynie siebie za to jak się odzywa. - Niedobrze, Zayn. Bardzo niedobrze. - Rozłącza się nie dodając niczego innego do rozmowy. Tej nocy leży na swojej kanapie i ogląda cały sezon ‘Queer Eye’ na netflixie bez przerwy. Nienawidzi tego, że chce zadzwonić do Harry’ego i powiedzieć mu, żeby to obejrzał, nienawidzi tego, że chce, by Harry oglądał to razem z nim. - To ty jesteś tym, który wszystko spieprzył - mówi głośno. Nawet jego nowi przyjaciele z telewizji nie mówią mu, że się myli.

I tak to leci.

Wszystko wydaje się być bolesne, nim nie czuje odrętwienia. Dni mijają powoli, a potem w pośpiechu i nagle mija dziesięć dni odkąd ostatni raz widział Harry’ego lub z nim rozmawiał. To najdłużej od lat i może to pierwszy prawdziwy znak, że nic nie wróci do normy. Chociaż nie tak żeby normalność była dla nich czymś więcej niż śmiechem na sali, Louis nawet nie może sobie tego wyobrazić, jak mógłby być w tym samym pokoju co Harry, nie czując trzepotania w sercu i unoszenia się z każdym oddechem.

Poza złamanym sercem to nudne życie wydaje się być samotne. Bez ich czterdziestodniowego eksperymentu Louis uznaje swoje dni za puste. Bez Harry’ego jako przyjaciela, do którego zawsze mógł się zwrócić, czuje się samotny. To nie jedna z tych rzeczy, o której nie masz pojęcia, póki jej nie stracisz, zamiast tego jest bolesna świadomość tego, że Louis zrezygnował z najlepszej dla siebie rzeczy. Nawet jeśli próbuje zakopać się w pracy, wraca, czując się pustym. Nie ma czego oczekiwać, jeśli ma być brutalnie szczery.

Może poczuć dodatkowe napięcie w swojej relacji z Niallem i Zaynem, to jak ich czteroosobowa grupa nie może dłużej wytrzymać w jednym pokoju. Louis odmawiał większość ich zaproszeń przez pierwsze kilkanaście dni, nie chciał widzieć ich współczujących twarzy, nie chciał, by zadawali pytania, nie chciał słyszeć jak wspominają imię Harry’ego.

~*~

W końcu Niall zmusza go do socjalizowania się. Jest sobota prawie dwa tygodnie od cichej izolacji Louisa, kiedy Niall wypycha go z jego mieszkania na wieczór w Max’s. - Kto tam będzie? - Pyta Louis jak nigdy wcześniej. Zazwyczaj go to nie obchodziło, nie kiedy wiedział, że Harry i tak tam będzie. Teraz to jego największa obawa. Niall próbuje, czcijcie jego serce, zakopać imię Harry’ego w liście przypadkowych znajomych, ale Louis słyszy je niczym wystrzał. I to nie jest najgorsza część, nawet dźwięk imienia Harry’ego z ust Nialla jest wystarczający, by Louis się kręcił. - Musisz iść - mówi Niall, kiedy zapada cisza. - To nie jest zdrowe, Lou.

Louis prycha i ma nadzieję, że nie brzmi to lepko. Nie było zdrowym udawać i spotykać się przez czterdzieści dni ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem to jasne jak cholera, nie było zdrowym zakochanie się w nim i to może udowodnić fatalne odejście, jakby to było niczym. - Będę tam - tym kończy. Zayn pisze mu, aby przyszedł wcześniej, ale Louis odpisuje, że jest zajęty. Zayn, który nienawidzi emocji, wysyła mu tą przewracającą oczami. Louis nie odpowiada.

Tej nocy Louis wpatruje się w swoje odbicie w lustrze, kiedy mija wyznaczony czas na spotkanie. Mruga, kiedy słyszy wibrację telefonu przy swoim łóżku, ale nie rusza, aby go odebrać. Przełyka jedynie i wpatruje się w cienie pod swoimi oczami, jego usta są suche od zbytniego pocierania ich o siebie. Wygląda jak gówno i myśli, że na to zasługuje, chciałby jednak wyglądać trochę bardziej normalnie zanim stanie przed Harrym. Niestety, zdrada i złamane serce zawsze są jak duchy, więc Louis wychodzi z łazienki, tak samo jak do niej wszedł.

Dzwoni po Ubera, kiedy gasi światła w swoim mieszkaniu, jego serce zaczyna walić marsz pogrzebowy. Nawet nie wie czy Harry się pokaże, ale ciekawość pcha go do windy. Musi wiedzieć, musi zobaczyć na własne oczy, czy Harry się trzyma, czy jest w stanie w ogóle na niego spojrzeć.

Stare nawyki nie umierają, i kiedy Louis wchodzi do Max’s godzinę spóźniony, nie jest to wyjątkiem. Nawet w zatłoczonym barze jego oczy opadają najpierw na Harrym, nim nawet zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to on. Stoi przy ladzie tyłem do Louisa. Gdyby szatyn nie znał intymnego zgarbienia jego ramion mógłby obok niego przejść, nie zauważając go od razu. To tył głowy Harry’ego przykuwa jego uwagę, to jak jego włosy urosły przez te dwa tygodnie, kilka loków zachodzi mu na kark.

Louis zaczyna cofać się do progu, przytłoczony i bezradny. Najpierw jednak ktoś inny podchodzi do drzwi, nim może się wytłumaczyć, słyszy znajome. - Tutaj jesteś. Byłem na zewnątrz i próbowałem się do ciebie dodzwonić. - Louis próbuje się uśmiechnąć do Nialla, ale wychodzi z tego bardziej grymas, - No dalej - mówi Niall, zarzucając ramię na barki Louisa. - Musisz w pewny momencie zmierzyć się z muztką. - Louis czuje kwas podchodzący mu do gardła, kiedy przełyka.

Grupa, którą zebrali jest różnorodna, ale Louis zna prawie każdego co sprawia to lepszym i gorszym w tym samym czasie, kiedy wślizguje się między nich z małym uśmiechem, z oczami na Zaynie w rogu. Jest puste krzesło obok niego i chociaż Louis zakłada, że jest dla Nialla, ma to gdzieś. Zayn uśmiecha się lekko i przedstawia go osobom najbliżej ich.

Noc mija, a Louis udaje, że nie będzie patrzył na Harry’ego, ale nic nie może na to poradzić, jego oczy subtelnie wędrowały do postury bruneta przy barze, odkąd tylko wszedł.

\- Przestań - mówi Zayn, kręcąc głową, kiedy Louis zaczyna wstawać. - Zostajesz.

Louis nie wie czy wszystkie jego intencje są wypisane na jego twarzy czy Zayn po prostu go tak dobrze zna, ale opada z powrotem na siedzenie. Chwilę później Niall podsuwa mu drinka, mrugając, a Louis uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością. Zakłada, że to whiskey i jest zaskoczony, gdy odkrywa, że to tequila i limonka. Nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać czy płakać.

Czas mija powoli, chociaż Louis pije szybko. Wciąż czeka aż Harry go zauważy, czeka na reakcję, kiedy jego oczy na niego spojrzą, będzie zaskoczony czy zdegustowany, może obydwa. To się nie dzieje. Harry nie patrzy ani się nie przybliża. To jakby pole magnetyczne odpychało Louisa.

Louis próbuje utrzymać rozmowę z Zaynem i jego sąsiadem z dołu Chrisem, ale jest okropnym rozmówcą. Nie nadąża za tym o czym rozmawiają, a jego monosylabiczne odpowiedzi i kiwanie głową pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Jego myśli wracają do Central Parku i jest zbyt zmęczony, by spróbować to zmienić.

Myślał, że tej nocy Harry kłamał, kiedy zgodził się, że są na tej samej stronie, ale zaczyna to kończyć się tutaj. Brunet nie wygląda jakby był na rollercoasterze bez zapiętych pasów przez kilka ostatnich dni tak jak Louis. Wygląda spokojnie i może Louis nienawidzi tego przyznawać, szczęśliwie. Wie, że jest dupkiem przez to, że nie lubi jak Harry się uśmiecha, ale miał nadzieję zobaczyć go walczącego ze sobą, chociaż trochę. Louis jest złym gościem i pewnie na to zasługuje, musi oglądać jak Harry się śmieje i z łatwością uśmiecha, kiedy jego skóra walczy z agonią. Kolejny drink i jest bardzo świadomy swojej melodramatyczności.

Louis przez trzy drinki nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca, jedna tequila z limonką i dwie whiskey, które zamówił u przechodzącego kelnera. Nic nie może na to poradzić, ale znajduje trochę gorzkiego humoru w tym jak to powtarzali, że to cokolwiek się stanie nie zmieni nic pomiędzy nimi, jak ich przyjaźń pozostanie taka sama. Teraz Louis nie może nawet zamówić drinka przy tym samym barze.

W końcu Louis potrzebuje skorzystać z toalety i musi trzy razy powiedzieć Zaynowi, że nie zamierza się wyślizgnąć przez tylne drzwi, chociaż wolałby zrobić to, niż stanąć twarzą w twarz z jego najnowszą wersją osobistego piekła.

Po sztywności swojego języka wie, że jest pijany, to i po swoich lekko czerwonych oczach w lustrze nad zlewem, podczas mycia rąk. Wygląda jak wrak i nagle cieszy się z tego, że Harry go nie widział. Teraz wie, że z Harrym jest w porządku i może ruszyć dalej. Może iść do domu i zrobić te wszystkie rzeczy, które ludzie robią w filmach: zacząć chodzić na siłownię, wyrzucić wszystkie rzeczy Harry’ego, zapalić kilka świeczek i zrobić oczyszczający rytuał. Może zapisze się na jogę. Może wpakować tak wiele rzeczy w swoje życie, że całkowicie zapomni o Harrym. Stanie się Louisem, którego nikt nie zna, a ich przyjaźń wyblaknie, jakby wcale nie brała teraz ostatniego oddechu.

Drzwi do łazienki się otwierają, kiedy Louis wciąż wpatruje się w swoje odbicie, marząc o swoim nowym życiu i wszystkich planach do wcielenia. Unosi wzrok, by spojrzeć przez ramię i znajduje tam Harry’ego, jego włosy są roztrzepane, a jego zielone oczy skupione są na odbiciu tych Louisa. Szatyn czuje bulgotanie w żołądku, jego serce opada, a płuca zapominają jak pracować. Tyle z jego pomysłów. Nie miał nawet szansy wyobrazić sobie reakcji Harry’ego, kiedy stanie się nową osobą.

Harry odciąga swój wzrok, nim Louis może z niego cokolwiek wyczytać. - Muszę siku. - Gdyby Louis był szczęśliwszą osobą, zaśmiałby się z tego, że są to dwa pierwsze słowa, które powiedzieli do siebie od tygodni.

Louis się nie rusza ze swojego miejsca przy zlewie, kiedy Harry załatwia swoje sprawy, woda bezcelowo spływa po jego dłoniach. Powinien wyjść, kiedy brunet odwrócił się do niego plecami. Jest pijany, a to jak Harry zamawiał innego drinka za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył pozwala mu wierzyć, że też nie jest trzeźwy. Louis zakręca wodę i bierze ręcznik papierowy, kiedy Harry kończy i odwraca się twarzą do niego.

\- Wciąż się we mnie wpatrujesz - mówi. Louis wie, że ma rację, Harry jest pijany, żeby nie powiedzieć wstawiony, jego słowa są zlepione w jedno.

\- Co? - Mówi, kiedy Harry podchodzi do zlewu obok niego i go włącza.

\- Na zewnątrz - mówi, kiwając głową na drzwi. - Wciąż się we mnie wpatrujesz.

W tym jednym Louis się mylił. Harry wiedział, że on tam jest, wiedział, że Louis nie może spuścić z niego wzroku. Louis nie ufa swojemu głosowi, więc wzrusza ramionami, jakby to mogło cokolwiek wyjaśnić.

Jest cicho oprócz dźwięku kranu, a Louis wciąż wie, że powinien wyjść, ale nie chce. Po pierwsze nigdy nie chciał opuścić Harry’ego, a szczególnie nie teraz, kiedy świat stał się zamazany i on jest jedyną rzeczą jaka ma znaczenie. Może mogą się pocałować tutaj w obskurnej łazience i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, udawać że nie są skazani na porażkę, jeśli będą się trzymać wystarczająco mocno.

Przez chwilę myśli po sposobie w jakim Harry na niego patrzy, myśli, że powiedział coś na głos. Utrzymują spojrzenie, a Louis nagle widzi kłamstwo za dołeczkiem i uśmiechem za barem. W oczach Harry’ego brak światło, ciemne kręci na górze jego policzków perfekcyjnie pasują do tych Louisa. Jest po prostu lepszym aktorem.

Harry zakręca wodę i sięga do Louisa. Louis lekko jęczy, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry próbuje sięgnąć ręcznik z podajnika obok jego ramienia. Chociaż dźwięk go odpycha. Bez względu na to jak bardzo chciał się w to bawić, jak miał nadzieję, że wygląda na pewnego siebie, ten dźwięk jest uwydatnieniem jego marnej kontroli nad swoimi emocjami.

Harry odciąga wzrok i wyciera swoje dłonie z wielkim skupieniem, nim wyrzuca ręcznik do kosza. Ponownie patrzy na Louisa i zwęża oczy. Robi dwa kroki do przodu, a Louis robi to samo w tył, jego plecy uderzają w ścianę obok drzwi. Harry powstrzymuje się od położenia dłoni przy każdym jego ramieniu niczym w klatce. Louis był tutaj wcześniej, zwykł to kochać. Teraz czuje armagedon w żołądku.

\- H - dyszy. Wpatruje się w jabłko adama bruneta, kiedy przełyka. Harry nachyla się, a Louis wyczuwa whiskey w jego oddechu. Zastanawia się czy ten czuje jego tequilę. Między ich wargami jest tylko oddech różnicy, w chwili, gdy jeden z nich weźmie wdech, pocałują się. Są jak dwa połączone magnesy, ich oczy mówią to samo. Louis wstrzymuje oddech.

Nagle Harry się odsuwa. - Nie możemy.

Zaskoczenie musi być wypisane na twarzy Louisa, gdzieś pomiędzy marnie ukrytym pożądaniem. Teraz niewiele chciałby zrobić oprócz pocałowania ust Harry’ego, przygryzienia jego szyji, trzymania jego bioder. Może nie mogą rozmawiać za pomocą słów, ale ich ciała wiedzą co robić, a on tego chce, Boże, jak bardzo tego chce. Jednak Harry kręci głową, a Louis przełyka.

\- Tak wybrałeś, kochanie - mówi Harry. Jego głos nie jest do końca jego, szybkość i rytm są, ale nie dźwięk. Jest ciężki i trochę złamany, przynajmniej według Louisa.

Szatyn kręci głową, kiedy słowa do niego dochodzą i ignoruje głos. - Myślałem, że ty też.

Nie mówi tego jak pytanie, ale nagle zastanawia się czy nie powinno nim być. Wpatruje się w oczy Harry’ego, więc widzi, kiedy jego rzęsy trzepoczą i zauważa zaciśnięcie jego szczęki. Wpatrują się tak długo, Louis jest pierwszym, który musi mrugnąć. Utrzymuje swoje oczy zamknięte trochę za długo, próbując utrzymać postawę i zauważyć co mu umyka. Do czasu nim ponownie je otwiera Harry’ego już nie ma, a jedyną rzeczą, która świadczyła o jego obecności są zamykają się drzwi.

Louis opiera się o ścianę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że powstrzymywał się od wepchnięcia w ramiona Harry’ego. Nie nazwałby tego słabością, ale przeoczenie pod siłą pożądania.

Powtarza to co właśnie się stało, ale nie za bardzo ma co z tym zrobić, może to zawieszenie w słowach Harry’ego ‘tak wybrałeś, kochanie’. Louis wpatruje się w brudne kafelki pod swoimi nogami. W parku była ich dwójka, on wyzwolił płomień, ale Harry nie próbował tego naprawić. To miał na myśli, kiedy mówił ‘Myślałem, że ty też’. Harry z nim nie walczył, odszedł. Louis jest tym złym, ale Harry zdecydowanie nie był bohaterem. Należy winić ich obydwu.

Z wyjątkiem.

Gdy teraz Harry na niego patrzył to nie był wzrok mężczyzny, który się z nim zgodził. To był mężczyzna walczący z słowami na czubku swojego języka. Louis nagle desperacko chce wiedzieć co to były za słowa.

Otwiera drzwi do łazienki z czymś bliskim zemście. - Harry - mówi głośno. Jego pijanym nogom udaje się go zabrać tam gdzie chce, kiedy przeciska się przez zatłoczony tłum do baru. - Harry - mówi ponownie, jego oczy szybko skanują ludzi w pobliżu. Liże swoje wargi i wytęża wzrok, zwężając oczy.

Drugi raz dzisiaj nieoczekiwanie w jego polu widzenia pojawia się Niall. - Wyszedł.

Louis mruga, kiedy skupia się na twarzy przed sobą. - Co?

\- Wyszedł. - Niall powtarza tą samą informację w nowy sposób, ale Louis słyszy to samo. Bierze dwa kroki, by pójść za nim, ale Niall przytrzymuje jego ramiona.

\- Ni, puść - mówi Louis, próbując się wydostać poprzez poruszanie ramionami.

\- Z poszedł z nim - mówi Niall. - Zayn jest z nim.

Louis przestaje walczyć i próbuje się ogarnąć. Przez jego krew przepływa złość, zmieszanie i troska razem z wieloma drinkami. Czuje się wypompowany i smutny w tym samym czasie. - Dobrze - mówi na głos.

Niall nie puszcza jego ramion. - Wynośmy się stąd - mówi. - Znam knajpę niedaleko.

Gdy Louis przypomina sobie swoją pierwszą noc w tym barze cztery lata temu to czuje jakby świat się rozpadał, wtedy to też się skończyło w knajpie. Niall prowadzi go na zewnątrz, a Louis zastanawia się czy będzie później się z tego śmiał z Zaynem. To jak spędzili swoją noc, opiekując się Louis i Harrym, ponieważ nie są w stanie zająć się sobą. Louis ignoruje gulę w swoim gardle na tę myśl.

~*~

Pierwszego dnia po nocy w Max spędza lecząc kaca, który jest tak intensywny, że Louis leży na ziemi pomiędzy kuchnią a końcem swojej sypialni, by pozbyć się mdłości. To jest najgorszą częścią nie bycia już dwudziestojednoletnim chłopakiem. Dobra jest taka, że sprawia to zbyt wiele bólu, by myśleć o Harrym. Pociesza go jedynie to, że brunet pewnie jeszcze gorzej znosi kaca kilka bloków dalej. Służy im obu, prawda, myśli.

Do poniedziałku kac znika, ale Louis jest bałaganem emocji.

Wie, że jest złość na końcu jego żołądka. Złość na Harry’ego za niedopowiedzenia, za przełknięcie tego co chciał powiedzieć w parku, a potem w łazience. Louis jest tym, który powiedział wszystko, a Harry nie próbował go zamknąć. Odtwarzając to jak Harry na niego patrzył w łazience sprawia, że jest jeszcze bardziej zły, głównie przez to jak brunet zwyczajnie powiedział. ‘Tak wybrałeś, kochanie’, jakby Louis był jedynym biorącym w tym udział.

Pod złością znajduje się uczucie niezręczności. Szczególnie po Max’s, gdzie Niall i Zayn traktowali go jak bombę zegarową. Wie, że starali się nie wspominać Harry’ego na głos przy nim, mógł to zobaczyć na ich twarzach. Łatwiej jest udawać, że nie brakuje im kawałka układanki, niż się do tego przyznać, rozumie. Wie, że wciąż się widują z Harrym bez niego, znajduje jego gumki do włosów na ich kanapie i jego bluzy w ich mieszkaniu. Nie wie czy to sprawia, że czuje się lepiej.

Prawda jest taka, że tęskni za Harrym tak bardzo, że to boli. To uczucie jest najbardziej rozpowszechnione, znajduje się pod jego żebrami i wypełnia jego płuca niczym dym. Tęskni za Harrym w sposobie, którego powinien oczekiwać. Pracuje nad swoim dziełem do New Yorkera i wciąż chce zadzwonić do Harry’ego, by powiedzieć mu o tym powiedzieć. Zaynowi wymsknęło się, że pokoju wystaw pojadę w trasę w kwietniu i Louis musi fizycznie odejść od telefonu, by nie zadzwonić do Harry’ego, by życzyć mu powodzenia. Tęskni za słuchaniem o dniu Harry’ego i oglądania jak rozświetla się jego twarz pod wpływem komplementów. Próbuje nie myśleć o tym z kim teraz Harry dzieli się tymi jasnymi momentami. Ma tylko nadzieję, że reagują tak jak on, to zawsze było to na co Harry zasługiwał.

Tęskni za tym jak Harry się śmieje i tym jak prycha, tęskni za tym jak całuje i za uczuciem jego twarzy przyciśniętej do szyi Louisa w nocy. Szatyn tęskni za tym jak je, najpierw język albo za tym jak musi mieć włączoną muzykę, kiedy gotuje lub myje naczynia, tym jak wkłada swoje zimne, nagie stopy pod uda Louisa, to jak słucha, jakby nie istniało nic dla niego ważniejszego w tym momencie. Tęskni za tym jak się pieprzą, za tym jak się trzymają.

Tęskni za tym jak zakochiwał się w Harrym, bąbelkami szampana i motylkami, zawrotami głowy. Tęskni również za tymi przerażającymi rzeczami. Tęskni za niewinnością, zaufaniem. To było czterdzieści dni, zbyt szybko na schematyzowanie rzeczy, ale to były również cztery lata budowania tego. Cztery lata nie posiadania pojęcia, że należą do siebie, czterdzieści dni zdawania sobie z tego sprawy. Dziesięć minut, by to wszystko zniszczyć.

Louis myśli, że robi się silniejszy, ma przynajmniej taką nadzieję. Wciąż bywa, że jest bałaganem osoby, jakby wstanie z łóżka wcale nie było tego warte. Nie wie czy ktokolwiek to rozumie, nawet nie jest pewien czy rozumie sam siebie.

Lecz idzie to tak: Zakochał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. By chronić ich przyjaźń, złamał ich serca. Teraz w Nowym Jorku jest wiosna, miasto jest żywe od światła i motyli, a Louis czuje jakby nic mu nie pozostało. Jego słońce, jego motylki zniknęły wraz z jedną osobą. Chciałby dojść do tych wniosków zanim stworzyli ten bałagan.


	30. Rozdział 10.2

\- Możesz mi przynieść kolejne piwo, kochanie?

Louis odwraca wzrok od leniwego przeglądania Instagrama, aby zobaczyć Zayna chwytającego pustą butelkę niczym pies z proszącą miną na swojej twarzy, kiedy patrzy gdzieś za ramię Louisa. Szatyn blokuje telefon i bierze łyk swojego własnego piwa.

Niall wchodzi do salonu i odmawia podaniu Zaynowi piwa, póki ten go nie pocałuje, obydwoje się uśmiechają, kiedy blondyn opada na kanapę obok Louisa. Szatyn nawet nie pozwala swojej wardze zawinąć się w proteście, nie ma na to energii.

\- Jak praca? - Pyta Zayn, oprócz zauważenia nudnego sposobu w jakim Louis wpatruje się w niego i Nialla. Cieszy się z tego, że został zaproszony na kolację, ale nie może przyznać, że jest ostatnio najlepszym kompanem. Nie znalazł sposobu, by odzyskać wszystko co stracił w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca. Jest ostatni dzień marca co oznacza, że minęły trzydzieści trzy dni od nocy w Central Parku, a czternaście od Max. Nie żeby wciąż liczył.

\- Dobrze. - Louis bawi się etykietą swojego piwa i próbuje wymyślić coś do dodania. - Wysłałeś moje prace do sztabu New Yorkera. Jak pójdzie dobrze to pojawią się jesienią.

Zayn kiwa głową, a Niall lekko się uśmiecha. - Fajnie . - Louis próbuje nie przegapić głosu Harry’ego w grupie, jego podekscytowany uśmiech wypełniłby brakującą dziurę.

\- Co z Harrym? - Pyta Louis, nim może użyć filtra na swoje usta. Nic nie może poradzić na swoją ciekawość, nic nie może poradzić na to, że wciąż się przejmuje.

\- Obecnie jest w San Francisco.

Dochodzą do niego dwie rzeczy na raz: fakt, że nie wiedział w jakim stanie był Harry oraz troska, bo nie wiedział czemu nie było go w domu. - Po co?

\- Tam się zaczyna trasa z pokojami - mówi Zayn. Drapie się po szczęce, jakby myślał o tym jak wiele może powiedzieć. Louis wie, że to dla jego dobra, za każdym razem, kiedy dowiaduje się czegoś nowego o Harrym od nich trochę więdnie.

\- Zostaje tam na tydzień - mówi Niall, zerkając na Zayna. - Żeby zobaczyć się z rodziną i w ogóle.

\- Miło - mówi Louis. Bierze kolejne piwo. Przez chwilę pozwala sobie wyobrazić co by było, gdyby on i Harry się nie rozdzielili. Wie, że poleciałby z Harrym do San Francisco bez pytania. Kochałby bycie tam podczas nocy otwarcia.

Ponownie zapada cisza, a Louis tego nienawidzi. Ostatnio w jego życiu było zbyt wiele ciszy i to zaczynało boleć. - Rozumiem, że to dlatego mnie dzisiaj zaprosiliście? - Unosi brwi. - Odkąd Harry jest po drugiej stronie kraju? - Zayn i Niall dzielą zszokowane spojrzenie z rozszerzonymi oczami. Louis śmieje się głośno, kręcąc głową. - Żartuję.

\- Dupek - mówi Zayn, kiedy bierze kolejny łyk piwa, aby ukryć swój uśmiech, Niall śmieje się radośnie.

Wiedząc, że słoń pomaga zachować status ich zoo, ich rozmowa staje się trochę łatwiejsza, śmiech nie jest zakazaną rzeczą. Niall robi potrawkę z tłuczonych ziemniaków i grillowanych warzyw na kolację i wszyscy jedzą przy kuchennym stole, popijając wino, które przyniósł Louis. Nikt nie wspomina czwartego wolnego krzesła. - Nie wiem czy jesteś zainteresowany - mruczy Niall, kiedy kroi kawałek potrawki. - Ale jest kilka dziewczyn z pracy, z którymi mógłbym cię umówić. Facetów też.

Zayn się odzywa przed Louisem. - Żartujesz, Ni?

Niall wzrusza ramionami, kiedy żuje. - Chcę tylko żeby był szczęśliwy, kochanie. H też. To takie nędzne.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Wciąż tu siedzę, wiesz.

Niall patrzy mu prosto w oczy. - Nie jesteś szczęśliwy. To jest nędzne. - Niall unosi brwi. - Widzisz, mogę to powiedzieć po wyrazie twojej twarzy.

Louis śmieje się i przewraca oczami, ale żart chociaż raz wydaje się dobry, nawet jego kosztem. - Tak, w porządku.

\- Tęsknisz za nim - mówi Zayn, ciszej od śmiechu Nialla i Louisa.

Louis wzrusza ramionami i grzebie w kolacji. - Byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez długi czas - mówi, kiedy unosi wzrok.

Zayn mruga. - Tęsknisz za spotykaniem się z nim, Lou.

W umyśle Louisa pojawia się nieprzerwany pokaz widoków Harry’ego: jego poranne włosy, różowe skarpetki, robienie kawy jedynie w bokserkach. Głęboko wciąga powietrze i próbuje zasłonić to kaszlem.

\- Nie rób tego sobie - mówi Niall.

\- Nie rób tego jemu - mówi Zayn i to nie jest sympatyczna wojna, Louis to wie. Obydwoje równo tęsknią za częścią swojej grupy.

Louis bierze łyk swojego wina i powoli odkłada kieliszek. - Robimy to dla siebie, wiesz. Próbowałem nas chronić, ponieważ nie chciałem go zranić, ale i tak to zrobiłem. I nie wiem co on myśli, bo kurwa ze mną nie rozmawia, ale coś mówi mi, że to mnie należy winić. - Jego głos staje się głośniejszy i dobrze czuje się z tym, że chociaż raz coś powiedział. - Dlaczego po prostu nie powie mi, że się mylę, skoro tak sądzi?

\- Wiesz, że to rani cię bardziej niż co innego prawdopodobnie by mogło? - Wzrok Zayna wygląda tak smutno, że Louis ledwie może to znieść. - Nawet już nie rozmawiacie.

Louis nie ma żadnej odpowiedzi poza wróceniem do jedzenia. Mógłby jedynie dodać to co już wiedzą: tęskni za Harrym z stałym bólem w swoim żołądku, nie wspominając już o bolącym sercu.

~*~

Jest czwartkowa noc w pierwszy tydzień kwietnia, kiedy Louis ponownie widzi Harry’ego, nawet nie miesiąc od nocy w Mac. Louis nie szuka go, gdy to się dzieje, po prostu wpadł do Whole Foods na jakieś zakupy przed powrotem do domu. Nie napisał listy zakupów, więc skanuje każdą alejkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś interesującego. Kiedy przypadkowo znajduje Harry’ego w sekcji z lodówkami bulgocze mu w żołądku, jakby zobaczył ducha.

Stoi na końcu alejki, kiedy Harry skupia się na czymś za szklanymi drzwiami przed nim. Louis wpatruje się w niego, jakby miał być ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczy: luźne dresy Harry’ego i zapinana bluza oraz czapka zaciągnięta na uszy. Prostuje się z mrożonym jedzeniem w swojej ręce, a Louis widzi jego nieogoloną szczękę. Wygląda niechlujnie w sposób w jakim Louis rzadko go widział i wydaje się, że został zaatakowany czymś prywatnym.

Jakby mógł to wyczuć, Harry zaczyna się odwracać, a Louis cofa się do alejki. Przechodzi przez dwie i stara się ustabilizować swój oddech. Kiedy unosi wzrok łapie swoje odbicie w metalu na końcu wystawy. Jego zarost jest na pograniczu niechlujnej brody, jego włosy są przetłuszczone i oczy zapadnięte. Zamyka je i wzdycha.

Nie zasługują na to. Żaden z nich nie zrobił nic złego oprócz stania się przyjaciółmi, a potem pozwolenie sobie na zakochanie się. Nie mogą winić swoich serc i ranić się za coś tak kosmicznego, że nawet nie mogli się tego spodziewać.

Louis zaczyna iść pewnie w stronę gdzie ostatnio widział Harry’ego. Chce z nim porozmawiać. Chce powiedzieć, że zranili siebie nawzajem, ale ich przyjaźń znaczy zbyt wiele, by mogła wyblaknąć. Chce usłyszeć jego głos tylko przez chwilę. Lecz, kiedy dociera do alejki, Harry’ego już tam nie ma. To niczym znak, którego nie chciał naprawdę otrzymać.

Po tym zakupy idą mu raczej szybko. Kilka razy rozważa schwytanie telefonu i zadzwonienie do Harry’ego, ale nie wie co chce powiedzieć. Skonfrontowanie się z nim w sklepie spożywczym wydaje się być o wiele łatwiejsze, niż celowa wiadomość.

Przy kasie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że kupił dwa Fage jogurty i wpatruje się jak zostają skanowane i dokładane do jego torby. Przez czterdzieści dni stało się to nawykiem, kupuje je za każdym razem, kiedy widzi je w Whole Foods, jakby Harry nie mógł robić tego sam. Nie robił tego w ciągu ostatnich kilku zakupów i zastanawia się czy to powinno być kolejnym znakiem, fakt że kupił je dzisiaj. Nie wie co ten znak miałby niby oznaczać, chociaż, w końcu to tylko jogurt.

Bierze swoje torby od kasy i wychodzi na noc. Jest wiosna, ale jest wcześnie, niebo wciąż ciemnieje przed siódmą, malując miasto na ciemno. Ktoś pędzi po chodniku i chce go minąć, ale kiedy unosi wzrok znajduje znajomość, która wywraca jego serce. Harry zatrzymuje się, kiedy spotyka wzrok Louisa, papierowa torba od zakupów znajduje się w zagięciu jego łokcia, gdy się w siebie wpatrują.

\- Hej - mówi Harry. Unosi swój podbródek, jakby udowadniał coś. - Chciałem coś powiedzieć w sklepie, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Nie wiem nawet czy chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. - Cokolwiek zuchwałego tam było zamieniło się w smutny uśmiech.

Myśli Louisa są pokazem fajerwerków, myśli eksplodują i zostają zastąpione przez nowe. Żadna z nich nie ma sensu, kiedy zastanawia się nad tym co powiedzieć. Przełyka. - Kupiłem twój jogurt?

To głupia rzecz do powiedzenia i staje się to jasne, kiedy Harry mruga, czekając na puentę, nim przechyla głowę. - Co?

\- Nie miałem tego na myśli - wyjaśnia Louis. - Ale kiedy je zobaczyłem przypomniało mi się, że żadnych nie mam i po prostu chciałem je mieć w razie gdybyś przyszedł. I chciałem tego. - Liże swoją wargę i czuje się jak idiota. - Jogurtu. - Nie tak sobie wyobrażał tą interakcję. W ogóle.

Harry śmieje się, a ten dźwięk nie brzmi prawidłowo, jest cichy i stłumiony. - Umm, dziękuję? Tak sądzę?

Louis jest przekonany, że Harry myśli, iż jest całkowitym idiotą, więc idzie za ciosem. - Chciałbyś wpaść? Na jogurt? - Nie sądzi, że będzie pracował, szczególnie kiedy Harry przygląda mu się w ciszy.

Świat porusza się powoli, kiedy czeka. Następnie wargi Harry formują się w taki sposób, że jego serce znajomo się zatrzymuje, gdy próbuje powstrzymać uśmiech. - Jasne. Z chęcią.

~*~

Są cicho podczas drogi do mieszkania Louisa i nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jego ręką się trzęsie, póki nie musi włożyć klucza do drzwi. Ma nadzieję, że Harry tego nie widzi.

Kiedy udaje mu się otworzyć drzwi, rozgląda się wokół, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest na miejscu. To nie tak, że mógłby teraz cokolwiek z tym zrobić, ale byłoby miło mieć jakiś znak świadczący o tym, że jego życie nie jest totalną ruiną. Prawie się śmieje, jest przekonany, że Harry jedynie po patrzeniu na nim może powiedzieć, że jest ruiną. Wygląd personalny na bok, jego mieszkanie ma się w porządku, a przynajmniej pranie jest na miejscu, żadnych brudnych ubrań w drodze od kuchni do jego sypialni.

\- Odłóżmy twoje zakupy do lodówki - mówi, kiedy Harry idzie za nim i zamyka delikatnie drzwi.

Kieruje się do kuchni, chmura niezręczności wisi nad nimi. Harry po raz pierwszy pieprzył go na tej kanapie, Louisa ssał mu przy ścianie, całowanie się z porannym oddechem na tej szafce. A teraz nawet nie wiedzą co sobie powiedzieć.

Może to nie jest całkowitą prawdą. Oprócz wspomnień stojących wokół nich, udaje im się zaśmiać, kiedy Harry ustawia swoje zakupy w lodówce, kiedy Louis zapełnia wszystkie pozostałe miejsca. Do czasu nim kończą, stoją z rękami na biodrach, podziwiając swoją pracę, jakby to nie była tylko lodówka.

\- Myślę, że obiecałem ci jogurt - mówi Louis z przykrością, kiedy zauważa, że włożył je do dalekiego rogu.

\- Ups - mówi Harry i nawet pod tym kątem Louis może zauważyć dołeczek w jego policzku. - Sięgnę go.

Louis stara się otwarcie nie wpatrywać, kiedy Harry próbuje sięgnąć mały kubeczek z lodówki. Znajdowali się w o wiele bardziej niedorzecznych sytuacjach, ale Louis musi uśmiechnąć się przy tej szczególnej. Głos Harry’ego jest przytłumiony z wnętrza lodówki, a potem staje prosto, z jednym kubkiem w każdej dłoni, usta wykrzywiają się w zwycięskim uśmiechu.

\- Nie musiałeś brać dwóch - mówi Louis. - Wiesz jakie mam zdanie na ten temat.

Harry unosi brwi. - Smakuje jak zimna sperma? - Przez chwilę wpatrują się w siebie w ciszy, nim wybuchają śmiechem, jest w tym coś nieśmiałego. Ich uśmiechy pozostają, kiedy dźwięki ustają, przyciemnione światło lodówki ich oświetla. Byli już w takiej sytuacji.

\- Mogę ci pokazać jak sobie z tym poradzić? - Pyta niepewnie Harry. - Myślę, że ci się spodoba.

Louis kiwa głową, ciekawość jedynie się powiększa, nie ma opcji, by smakował mu zwykły jogurt. Harry wręcza mu dwa kubki z małym uśmiechem, a potem odwraca się do lodówki.

\- Wracam tam - mówi, a Louis zastanawia się czy powiedział to, żeby go rozśmieszyć, w każdym razie działa. Tym razem Harry bierze coś z przodu, więc nie jest to tak dramatyczne, kiedy w końcu cofa się z kartonem malin w swoich rękach. - Tylko poczekaj - mówi na niewzruszony wzrok Louisa.

Szatyn siada na stołku barowym przy ladzie, kiedy patrzy na Harry’ego, lodówka mruczy cicho w tle i wydaje jedyny dźwięk. Najpierw Harry rozrywa folię od jogurtu, a potem wyjmuje dwie łyżeczki i bierze opakowanie słodziku Splenda z szafki. Louis jest tylko lekko zaalarmowany tym, że Harry wie gdzie tego szukać, zważając że on nie pamięta nawet, iż to kupił. Harry rozdziela cukier pomiędzy dwa kubki, a potem wysypuje garść malin i wysusza je o ręcznik papierowy.

Louis lubi spokój w jakim Harry to wykonuje, metodycznie i prosto. To pierwsza część, którą stwierdza, ale potem szatyn zauważa pokaz kuchenny, aczkolwiek jest to pokaz kuchenny z jogurtem w roli głównej. Delikatnie miesza ze sobą jogurt, cukier i maliny, a następnie kładzie ręce na biodrach. - To tyle.

\- To tyle? - Louis przekrzywia głowę. - Myślisz, że teraz jest to akceptowalne?

Harry śmieje się. - Najpierw spróbuj. - Przesuwa jeden jogurt z łyżeczką w środku po ladzie. Louis trochę bawi się łyżką nim ją unosi i bierze trochę. - Weź malinę - mówi mu Harry, ostrożnie go obserwując.

\- Jak się rządzisz - mamrocze Louis bez intencji. Upewnia się, że na jego łyżce znajduje się malina, a potem zaciska oczy i wkłada łyżkę do ust. Płynność wciąż jest taka sama, nieidealna, ale smak jest owocowy i słodki, bardziej jak mrożony jogurt. Kiedy Louis przełyka i otwiera swoje oczy, zauważa, że Harry się do niego uśmiecha. Próbuje nie być zaskoczony tym jak jego usta się wykrzywiają.

\- Dobre, tak?

\- Jest w porządku - mówi Louis. - Lepiej.

Harry wygląda na zadowolonego, kiedy siada na stołku po prawej Louisa. Bierze łapczywą porcję, kiedy Louis znowu nakłada sobie malutko. Tak szybko jak znowu zapada cisza, przypominają sobie o tym czego wciąż nie powiedzieli, niczym kamień przyłączony do ich nogi.

\- Jak się masz? - Pyta Louis jako pierwszy. Przekonywał siebie, że powinien coś powiedzieć w Whole Foods, a teraz siedzą twarzą w twarz i nie chce tego cofać. Chociaż w chwili, gdy słowa opuszczają jego usta, brzmią słabo. Czy nie znał już odpowiedzi? Harry patrzy na niego, trochę zmęczony, a Louis się poprawia. - Zayn wspomniał, że byłeś w San Francisco na otwarciu?

To spokojniejszy grunt i Harry musi się z tym zgadzać, kiedy kiwa głową. Bierze kolejną łyżkę jogurtu, kiedy Louis czeka. - Tak, było miło, zobaczyłem także swoją rodzinę. Myślę, że byli pod wrażeniem.

Louis uśmiecha się, myśląc o tym. Na papierze pokoje wydawały się być czymś odległym, ale ich przejście do życia jest zupełnie czymś innym. - I wszystko poszło dobrze? Żadnych zniszczonych pokoi ani brokatowych eksplozji.

Harry śmieje się i kręci głową. - Nie, nic z tego, dzięki Bogu. Dodałem kilka lokalnych marek do każdej instalacji dla dobrego efektu, więc ustawienie ich było bardzo stresujące.

\- Nie ma zabawy, póki nie ma choć trochę stresu, prawda?

Harry wzrusza ramionami, kiedy bierze kolejny gryz. Louis żuje wnętrze swojej wargi, kiedy na niego patrzy, to jak jego gardło się porusza, gdy przełyka, jego wargi się rozchylają, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, nim ponownie je zamyka.

\- Co? - Pyta Louis, odrzucając fakt, że się wpatrywał.

Harry pociera swoimi wargami o siebie, jakby rozważał czy chce się tym podzielić. - Moją ulubioną częścią był pierwszy dzień i patrzenie jak ci wszyscy ludzie przychodzą i oglądają. Widzenie ich podekscytowania i to jak robili zdjęcia - uśmiecha się. - Po tym dużo osób wstawiło to na Instagram i kilkoro z nich mnie oznaczyło, ponieważ wiedzieli, że to moja wystawa i ja nie mogłem przestać się uśmiechać. - Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz też to robi, patrzy na niego ze swoim własnym niedorzecznym uśmiechem.

\- To niesamowite - mówi, próbując utrzymać swój głos energicznym. - Tak się cieszę, że byłeś tam, aby to zobaczyć. I rozpoznali cię? To tak jakbyś miał teraz fanów.

\- Zyskałem parę nowych obserwujących na insta - mówi Harry i udaje, że trzepocze swoimi włosami. Louis śmieje się zbyt głośno.

\- Gdzie jest następna?

\- W Portland - mówi Harry. - W następnym tygodniu.

\- Masz jakąś w Seattle?

\- Tydzień później.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Moje stare śmieci, wiesz. Będę musiał powiedzieć każdemu kogo znam, by poszli ją zobaczyć.

\- Bezpłatna reklama - mówi Harry, uśmiech pojawia się na jego wargach.

Ich śmiech ponownie cichnie, Louis nienawidzi tego dźwięku. To nie jest ta miła cisza, którą zwykł mieć z Harrym. - Mam umowę z New Yorkerem - mówi Louis, by wypełnić ciszę.

Harry przygryza swoją wargę, a potem uśmiecha się. - Zayn mógł mi coś wspomnieć.

\- Pieprzyć to - mówi Louis, jego usta się wykrzywiają. - Pokonał mnie w tym. - To dziwna rzecz do rozważenia, zważając na to, że nie planował powiedzieć Harry’emu o tym wcześniej.

\- Możesz powiedzieć mi o tym jeszcze raz - mówi. - Z chęcią posłucham.

Louis waha się, zastanawia się czy są zamazanymi liniami, które są z ledwością narysowane na piasku, ale się zatrzymuje. Na dzisiaj ma swojego przyjaciela z powrotem i chce siebie zaspokoić, więc to robi.

Mówi Harry’emu o swojej rozmowie z zespołem, o porozumieniu, jego kreatywnym bloku, o tym jak to zaczynało tworzyć całość. Kiedy kończy, nie ma przysypiania, więc kontynuują. Rozmawiają więcej o podróży Harry’ego do domu, o tym jak jego siostra i jej mąż starają się o dziecko, a jego mama wzięła się za malowanie. Rozmawiają o nowej piosence Lorde i nowej kolekcji Gucci, która wyszła w ostatnim tygodniu. Harry mówi Louisowi, że wpadł na swój przepis z jogurtem, po tym jak miał dość lodów, a Louis pokazuje Harry’emu nową markę wina, na której punkcie ma obsesję i mówi mu, że chcę tego lata iść do winiarni. Nie ma okoliczności, aby porozmawiali o eksperymencie ani o tym jak siebie zranili.

\- Powinienem iść - mówi Harry, kiedy w końcu ponownie zapada cisza. Ich jogurty zniknęły, nawet Louisowi udało się dokończyć swój. Louis kiwa głową, nawet nie udaje, że mógłby poprosić Harry’ego, aby został.

Harry zabiera swoje zakupy z lodówki, a potem kładzie je na stole, gdy zakłada swoje buty. - Lou - mówi, kiedy Louis sięga po klamkę.

Louis ją puszcza. - Tak?

Harry powoli wstaje, ale nie robi żadnego ruchu, aby chwycić swoje torby. - Możemy niedługo to powtórzyć?

Louis się nie waha. - Oczywiście - mówi. Może tak powinni sobie z tym poradzić. - Wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?

\- Racja - mówi Harry, jego głos jest pusty.

Louis bierze głęboki wdech i próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Jego serce ponownie boli, ponieważ nie jest pewien jak się przetrwają kolejny bolesny dzień po tym jednym. Niedługo to musi przestać boleć, myśli. Ma taką nadzieję.

Wpatrują się w siebie przez chwilę, a potem poruszają w tym samym czasie, Louis obejmuje Harry’ego swoimi dłońmi, a brunet zarzuca swoje ramiona na szyję szatyna. Przytulają się ciasno bez przerwy pomiędzy nimi, a Louis zawija swoje palce w dłuższych włosach na szyi Harry’ego. Czuje jak brunet nabiera powietrze przy jego głowie i szybko się odsuwa. Chodzą po cienkiej linie, muszą być ostrożni.

\- Bezpiecznej podróży do domu - mówi Louis, nagle otwierając drzwi.

Harry kiwa głową, kiedy bierze swoje torby z ziemi. Macha nimi w swoich dłoniach i wygląda na dziwnie podatnego na złamane serce. Louis ciężko przełyka. Kiedy Harry idzie do korytarza, Louis zamyka drzwi bez oglądania się na niego, co zwykł robić, gdy ten szedł do windy. Opiera się czołem o drzwi i bierze głęboki wdech.

Wyobraża sobie to tak: Harry wchodzi do windy, a potem powoli wraca do domu, odkąd to miła noc. Brunet odkłada swoje zakupy w kuchni w swoim mieszkaniu, mrucząc do siebie. Prawie może zobaczyć jak myje swoje zęby, gasi światło i rozbiera się w ciemności, wślizgując pod pościel. Zastanawia się czy wciąż ma dodatkową szczoteczkę, tą która należy do niego.

Pukanie do drzwi go otrzeźwia i podskakuje, jego serce bije dwa razy szybciej. Otwiera je, nie patrząc wcześniej przez judasza, jego oczy lądują na Harrym w korytarzu. Nawet nie może wypowiedzieć ‘zapomniałeś czegoś?’ nim Harry zaczyna.

\- Tęsknię za tobą i wcale nie jest prościej - mówi, jakby to wszystko było winą Louisa. - To chciałem ci powiedzieć, nim kupiłeś mi jogurt. Tęsknię za tobą i to boli.

Louis czuje jakby się trząsł, nawet jeśli stoi prosto. Zastanawia się jak daleko zaszedł Harrym, nim odwrócił się i powiedział to, był już poza windą w lobby. - Też za tobą tęsknię, H - mówi, chociaż jego słowa wydają się być ciężkie. - Bardziej niż cokolwiek inne. - To boleśnie szczere, ale to chciał powiedzieć. Wciąż jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Harry wypuszcza powietrze przez wargi. - Racja, więc nie nie możemy się więcej nie widzieć przez miesiąc, dobra?

\- Dobrze - mówi Louis. - Obiecuję.

Harry ponownie na niego patrzy, a Louis przypomina sobie tą noc w Central Parku, to jak wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze. - Czy to dobry sposób, by sobie z tym poradzić?

Louis przełyka. ‘Czy jest?’ chce zapytać w ramach odpowiedzi. Najlepiej jest udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło tak długo jak wciąż mogą być przyjaciółmi, lepiej zakopać swoje uczucia, więc wciąż mogą mieć siebie nawzajem, nie zna odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego wzrusza ramionami, zamiast szukać odpowiednich słów. - Nie wiem.

Harry uśmiecha się smutno. - Nic na to nie poradzę, ale czuję, że i tak to zrujnujemy.

Louis przygryza swoją wargę, a jego myśli szaleją. - Postaramy się bardziej - mówi.

Harry patrzy na niego, jakby mówił w innym języku, a potem kiwa głową, delikatne zrozumienie przepływa przez jego twarz. - Dobrze.

Tym razem Louis patrzy jak wchodzi do windy, a następnie znika. Przez chwilę czuje, że powinien iść za nim, ale ta ochota mija jak chmury w słoneczny dzień. Jeśli by to zrobił, nawet nie wie co by powiedział.


	31. Rozdział 10.3

Kilka dni po nocy z jogurtem Louis debatuje nad tym jak i kiedy powinien napisać do Harry’ego. Dali sobie pozwolenie na spotykanie się, by odciąć się od niezręczności, ale nie robią tego. Będąc szczerym Louis nie wie czy odetną się od tej niezręczności, póki nie wyłożą kawy na ławę i przejdą przez okropną prawdę. Teraz trzymają się płótna pełnego dziur. Właściwie, teraz stoją w miejscu, ponieważ żaden nie stara się bardziej, mimo że tak powiedzieli.

Właśnie wtedy, gdy Louis tam myśli telefon rozświetla się na jego biurku. Udaje, że nie jest podekscytowany imieniem Harry’ego na ekranie, ale okłamuje jedynie samego siebie. ‘Lunch?’ Mówi Harry. ‘Jestem w swoim biurze, możemy zjeść dobre bajgle.’

Louis próbuje nie jęknąć głośno. Zapomniał o bajglach z Harrym, będąc w Hearst Tower tak długo podczas ich eksperymentu. Eksperyment się skończył się źle, myśli gorzko. ‘Wchodzę w to’ odpisuje, kiedy klika na swój kalendarz, by odwołać swoje spotkania w czasie lunchu. Mówi, że ma wizytę u lekarza, czego człowiek nie wie to go nie zaboli.

Nachodzi go zawrót głowy, kiedy Louis dochodzi do miejsca z bajglami, by spotkać się z Harrym. Zauważa go czekającego w kolejce i zmusza się do uśmiechnięcia, powstrzymując chęć podejścia i pocałowania go. Uniesienie swojej ręki w celu pomachania mu wydaje się być niestabilne, kiedy bierze głęboki wdech, by się ogarnąć. Potem, jak wszystko inne, zawroty głowy mijają, Harry uśmiecha się, a Louis dołącza do niego w kolejce.

Jest tak przez kilka tygodni i Louis jakoś żyje. Idą na lunch jeszcze kilka razy, idą na nową wystawę Historii Mody w the Met, a potem jedzą w Chelsea, po tym jak Niall i Zayn odwołali ich zwyczajową grupową randkę. - Niegrzecznie - mówi Harry, kiedy zauważa wiadomość, gdy są już w restauracji. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że odwołali to akurat wtedy, kiedy zaczęło być znośnie. - Louis zatrzymuje się z swoim kieliszkiem mimozy przy swojej dolnej wardze i spogląda na Harry’ego, ale wydaje się żartować, więc się śmieje.

Louis musi przyznać, że robi się łatwiej. Wciąż nie rozmawiają tak jak zazwyczaj, nagłe pytania i szczere odpowiedzi, ale rozmawiają. I Louis to bierze, chociaż na teraz.

Harry jedzie na otwarcie s Seattle i wysyła Louisowi zdjęcia ustawionej wystawy. Louis nie chce mu przeszkadzać zbytnim pisaniem, ale ma na twarzy niedorzeczny uśmiech, kiedy Harry wyśle mu cokolwiek w ciągu dnia. Robi to samo, kiedy w następny weekend wraca do Los Angeles i wtedy Louis również to kocha.

Pewnej nocy Louis trochę się upija swoim ulubionym winem i jego nastrój staje się ponury, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że niepoprawnym byłoby zadzwonienie do Harry’ego i powiedzenie mu dobranoc. Jest jeszcze gorzej, kiedy dochodzi do niego, że nigdy tego nie zrobił, kiedy było to odpowiednie. To coś więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Wszystkie te rzeczy, których nie zrobili podczas czterdziestu dni, wszystkie te, które chcieliby zrobić.

Powinien dzwonić do Harry’ego, kiedy budził się bez niego, jego zachrypnięty głos był jego ulubioną częścią wstawania i powinien częściej go słuchać. Chciałby, aby nie spędzili jakiegoś pierwszego tygodnia, walcząc z tym jak powinni się zachowywać. Prawie siedem dni próbowania powstrzymania nieuniknionego, myśli teraz Louis. Chciałby żeby nie walczyli ostatniego dnia podczas wycieczki na narty. Chciałby żeby cieszyli się całym weekendem bez decyzji na temat dnia czterdziestego tak ciężko wiszącej nad ich głowami. Chciałby żeby trochę więcej razy użyli wibratora. Zatrzymuje się tutaj, zanim mógłby popłynąć za daleko. Opróżnia swój kieliszek i kładzie się do łóżka, zamyka oczy i ignoruje wszystkie formy rozebrania Harry’ego, wszyscy stany ekstazy, wszystkie odcienie różu i czerwonego, które nagle pojawiają się w jego umyśle. Jeśli je zignoruje to znikną albo tak sobie wmawia.

Naprawdę chciałby żeby zrobili więcej w ciągu tych czterdziestu dni, chociaż wciąż są dni, kiedy wolałby zrobić mniej. Jednej nocy jest w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, nim idą do kina, wolałby aby nie zdali sobie sprawy z romantycznej chemii pomiędzy nimi, zamiast wręcz na odwrót. Potem, nie musi dwa razy myśleć nad tym gdzie usiąść, kiedy unika kanapy, na której po raz pierwszy się obściskiwali oraz stolika, na którym jedli kolację, gdzie Louisa zaczął się zakochiwać. Gdyby uznali, że pasują do siebie jedynie jako przyjaciele, nie musiałby się dwa razy zastanawiać nad tym co zrobić lub co powiedzieć.

Czasami bywa też tak, że w ogóle nie chciałby tego próbować, żeby Harry nigdy nie pomyślał o umawianiu się. To jest gorsze w noce, kiedy nie może spać i ponownie próbuje sobie wyobrazić Harry’ego w swoim łóżku albo popołudniami kiedy chodzi po parku Washington i chce trzymać jego dłoń tak bardzo, że nie może trzeźwo myśleć. Gdyby Harry nigdy na to nie wpadł, mogliby to kontynuować tak jak zawsze, nie musieliby na nowo uczyć się tego jak być przyjaciółmi. Nie musieliby wiedzieć co by było gdyby, nie wiedzieliby, że coś takiego istniało.

Pod koniec kwietnia wystawa Harry’ego jedzie do Nashville i Niall bierze urlop, by pojechać z nim, co sprawia, że Zayn i Louis są szalenie zazdrośni z dwóch różnych powodów. Podczas jednej nocy pobytu tam Niall dzwoni na video do Louisa z baru, krzycząc do ekranu, kiedy ludzie wokół niego śpiewają i tańczą. Niall jest nieskończenie radosny, a to sprawia, że Louis śmieje się ze swojego miejsca na kanapie z książką na swoich kolanach.

\- Gdzie H? - Pyta, a potem ponownie, kiedy Niall go nie słyszy. - Harry - kończy, krzycząc do telefonu.

\- Och, Harry - krzyczy Niall, kiwając głową. Rozgląda się, a potem wzrusza ramionami, kiedy patrzy ponownie na Louisa. - Nie jestem pewien. Ostatnio, gdy go widziałem flirtował z jakimś kolesiem.

To wtedy Louis naprawdę chce, aby nigdy nie robili tej całej czterdziestodniowej rzeczy, by Harry nie wypowiadał swoich myśli na głos tej nocy w styczniu, ponieważ wtedy śmiali się z potencjalnego pieprzenia się Harry’ego z nieznajomym z Nashville, kiedy tak jest, rozłącza się i czuje jakby mógł się rozpaść.

~*~

Tydzień później w pierwszy dzień maja jest oszałamiający i słoneczny piątek, więc Niall robi rezerwacją na patio w Otto co jest najlepszym miejscem z tacos w całym mieście. Słońce nawet jeszcze nie zaszło, kiedy Louis wychodzi ze swojego mieszkania, miłe nabuzowanie wisi w powietrzu, kiedy każdy świętuje koniec kolejnego tygodnia. Spotyka Zayna, kiedy mija ostatni róg i znajdują Harry’ego i Nialla już przy stoliku z już zamówionymi margaritami.

Dochodzi do momentu, kiedy ich czwórka w końcu nie czuje się niezręcznie tak jak to było w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie dlaczego to jest jedynie ich trzecie wspólne spotkanie od końca lutego, a Louis nie będzie tym, który to wypomni. Zamiast tego jedzą tacos, rozmawiają o wycieczce Harry’ego i Nialla, piją margarity przy pomarańczowo-różowym zachodzie słońca. Gdyby Louis mógł kontrolować to jak bardzo się śmieje z żartów Harry’ego albo to jak długo się w niego wpatruje, wszystko byłoby perfekcyjne.

Kiedy są wykończeni jedzeniem i drinkami idą do Charm, nowego baru blisko Greenwich, o którym Zayn pisał recenzję. Dzielą taksówkę i Louis jest niezmiernie świadomy tego jak jego udo i kolano jest przyciśnięte do Harry’ego, gdy siedzą na tylnym siedzeniu. Musi się wpatrywać zbyt długo, gdyż Harry w końcu łapie jego wzrok z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, a Louis odwraca wzrok.

Charm jest słodkim miejscem chociaż Louis raczej nie lubi używać słowa ‘słodki’ w stosunku do barów. Wciąż, nawet z sufitem obłożonym różnego rozmiaru żyrandolami i czarną ladą, wydaje się to zwyczajne, kiedy zamawiają swoje drinki. Utrzymują swoje zamiłowanie do tequili i zamawiają rundę shotów, a potem Harry bierze tequilę z limonką. Patrzy na Louisa i zmienia swoje zamówienie na dwa drinki, kiedy Niall i Zayn stawiają na owocowe drinki z zakręconymi słomkami.

Louis akceptuje swojego drinka z cichym ‘dzięki’, a potem kieruje się do stolika na podwyższeniu, przy którym wszyscy mogą stanąć. Jest dość zatłoczony jak na nowy bar i ciepło ludzi otacza ich z każdej strony. Próbują rozmawiać poprzez hałas, ale to trudne zważając na to jak bardzo muszą się przybliżać. Nie pomaga fakt, że Louis wpatruje się nieco intensywnej w Harry’ego, kiedy alkohol krąży w jego żyłach, kiedy przypadkowi nieznajomi podchodzą do niego i zaczynają zwykłą konwersację. Nie może się nawet skupić na kimkolwiek kto do niego mówi, ponieważ martwi się tym czy Harry lubi tą osobę, z którą rozmawia i czy pozwoli zabrać się jej do domu.

Nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiego uczucia, o martwienie się o to z kim Harry rozmawia, o zastanawianiu się o tym gdzie spędzi noc. Tylko, że teraz wie. Wie jak Harry całuje, wie jak wzdycha, to jak lubi trzymać się za ręce, kiedy ktoś mu ssie, jak jego brzuch się wpukla, kiedy się porusza, jak jego brwi się marszczą zanim dochodzi. I chociaż żadna z tych rzeczy nie należy już do Louisa, czuje jakby powinny. Jakby te kawałki miały utrzymać go w całości razem z malutkim kawałkiem serca Harry’ego, które udało mu się skradnąć w ciągu czterdziestu dni.

Jego ostatnie myśli pokrywają się z dziewczyną z ciemnymi włosami i pięknymi oczami, wpadającą na Harry’ego, kiedy przechodzi przez tłum. Louis nie może stwierdzić czy było to celowe czy nie, ale na chwilę działa, Harry odwraca się od ich trójki i rozmawia z nią. Louis odwraca się w przeciwną stronę i prześlizguje się przez tłum w stronę baru, naprawdę potrzebuje kolejnego drinka, by przeżyć dzisiejszą noc.

Pochyla się nad ladą, by zyskać uwagę barmana, kiedy niskie. - Lubisz gin? - Mu przerywa. Spogląda na pytającego i przybliża się ze względu na otaczający go tłum.

\- Tak - mówi, trochę zmieszany. Facet, który go o to spytał jest wysoki i przystojny, ma ciemne włosy i ostrą szczękę oraz kilkudniowy zarost.

\- Napijesz się ze mną? - Pyta.

Louis się waha, prawie zerka przez swoje ramię, by zobaczyć co robi Harry. Zamiast tego kiwa głową i się uśmiecha. - Pewnie.

Stephen, tak się przedstawia, jest inwestującym bankierem, który pracuje na Wall Street. Jego uśmiech jest perfekcyjnie prosty, a na jego ramionach nie ma żadnych tatuaży. Gdy zauważa, iż nie ma on pierścionków, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że porównuje jego różnice do Harry’ego. Zagryza swój uśmiech, kiedy pyta Stephena z kim tu przyszedł, mała pogawędką, kiedy ich shoty są napełnianie. Kiedyś był w tym całkiem dobry. Kiedyś to była całkiem łatwa część, trudną częścią było emocjonalne zaangażowanie, pożądanie, by spotykać się z jedną osobą dłużej niż przez kilka tygodni.

Wydaje się, że czasy się zmieniły.

Stephen jest miły, a jego niebieskie oczy pasują do tych Louisa, ale Louis nie może przekonać swojego serca do tego, nawet jeśli wypili razem kilka shotów. To nie jego noc i nie może powiedzieć, kiedy ten stan rzeczy się zmieni. Jak zakończenie rozmowy kładzie swoją dłoń na przedramieniu Stephena i ściska je delikatnie, nim ten zapyta Louisa czy wypiją jeszcze jednego shota, a ich rozmowa pójdzie w nieco inną stronę. - Powinienem wracać do moich przyjaciół - mówi. - Dzięki za shoty. - Uśmiecha się i odchodzi, nie czekając na reakcję.

Wracając do ich oryginalnego stolika, Zayn i Niall są pochłonięci sobą, ich twarze są tak blisko siebie, kiedy rozmawiają, że prawdopodobnie nie mają świeżego powietrza do oddychania. Harry wciąż rozmawia z tą samą dziewczyną, ma w połowie pustego drinka w swojej dłoni i mały uśmiech na swoich ustach. W jednej chwili Louis jest po prostu… skończony. Jest zmęczony i nietrzeźwy oraz nie w humorze, by coś jeszcze wypić. Nie chce stać tutaj i oglądać Harry’ego albo odrywać od siebie Nialla i Zayna. Nie chcę się pieprzyć z kimkolwiek, nie chce się wysilać, by poznać kogoś nowego. - Będę się zbierał - mówi głośno w szczególności do nikogo.

Jakimś cudem Niall i tak go słyszy i chociaż odwraca się jakby zamierzał walczyć z Louisem, jego twarz jest delikatna. Zayn ma jedno ramię na talii Nialla, jego podbródek jest na jego ramieniu. Wydyma swoją wargę, ale nic nie mówi, gdy Louis wymienia starą jak świat wymówkę. - Jestem zmęczony.

\- Wychodzisz? - Tym razem to Harry, jego ciało jest wykrzywione, kiedy próbuje utrzymać swoje ramiona w stronę dziewczyny, a wzrok jest skupiony na Louisie.

\- Zmęczony - mówi głośno Louis, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Pokazuje Harry’emu kciuki w górę, jakby życzył mu powodzenia z dziewczyną, nawet jeśli wolałby żeby ziemia się rozstąpiła i pochłonęła go całego. Kiedyś będzie mu z tym lepiej. Jednak nie dzisiaj.

Wychodzi nie mówiąc nic więcej, odwraca się od szczęśliwego tłumu z drinkami. Niebo wciąż jest niebieskie, głęboki i ciemne, kiedy zbliża się lato. Wciąż będzie kilka deszczowych dni, nim samo lato nadejdzie, ale jest wystarczająco blisko, by tego zasmakować. Jest wystarczająco komfortowo, aby iść do domu, więc Louis ustawia się w odpowiednim kierunku, zostawiając hałas Charm za sobą.

Lubi przechodzić obok barów i klubów nocą, z każdych otwartych drzwi wychodzi hałas, a potem jest cicho przez kilka następnych bloków. To uspokajający rytm, kiedy Louis z całych sił stara się nie myśleć o Harry. To niesprawiedliwe jak to wszystko uciekło. Każdy moment, w którym czegoś nie powiedzieli teraz utknął nietknięty w pliku. Myślał, że czas sprawi go odważnym, kiedy dodał jedynie kurz do odrzucenia.

Na początku nie słyszy kroków na chodniku za sobą, ale zmienia się to, gdy ktoś krzyczy. - Louis. - Zwalnia, a potem zatrzymuje się i odwraca. Harry biegnie do niego z całkowitą prędkością, kołnierzyk jego koszuli jest rozpięty, jego włosy są rozpuszczone i kręcą się przy jego czole.

\- Co się stało? - Pyta od razu Louis. Jego pierwszą myślą jest to, że stało się coś, kiedy wyszedł, coś z Niallem i Zaynem. Lubi tak myśleć, że to dlatego, bo jest dobry przyjacielem, ale to również jedyny powód jaki potrafi wymyślić, aby Harry biegał w parze butów YSL.

\- Nic - mówi Harry, kiedy w końcu podchodzi do Louisa, jego klatka piersiowa faluje, gdy próbuje złapać powietrze, kładzie sobie dłonie na biodrach.

Louis unosi brwi, gdy na niego patrzy. Wie, że Harry jest wysportowany, ale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest także pijany i od tego czasu używa swojego inhalatora, więc technicznie ma się o co martwić.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Harry kiwa głową, przełykając. - Tak, tak.

\- To po co biegłeś?

\- Chciałem się upewnić, że z tobą wszystko dobrze.

Louis uśmiecha się, chociaż trwa to krótko. Będzie z nim dobrze, jeszcze nie jest, więc mówi. - Tak, jest w porządku, H.

Harry wpatruje się w Louisa, jakby chciał przejrzeć go na wylot, chociaż jego oczy są podpuchnięte i leniwie mruga. Obydwoje są bardziej pijani niż myślą.

\- Wracaj do baru - mówi Louis niczym rozkaz. - Wiem, że dobrze się bawiłeś. Z tą dziewczyną - mówi, kiedy Harry przechyla głowę. - Jest śliczna. - To nie jest kłamstwem, ale brzmi dziwnie z jego ust.

\- Nie bawię się. - Harry kręci głową. - Nie bawiłem.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, H. Rób co chcesz.

Nie sądzi, że są to słowa wszczynające kłótnie albo rozpalające, ale nagle Harry jest na nim, jego dłonie obejmują jego twarz i całuje go. Louis na początku nie reaguje, szok i alkohol spowalniają pracę jego mózgu. Harry się nie poddaje, całuje go mocniej, póki Louis nie otwiera ust dla jego języka, oddając tyle ile dostaje. - Nie chcę jej - mówi Harry, kiedy Louis skupia się na jego słowach zamiast ustach. Mógł powiedzieć coś wcześniej, ale szatyn był zgubiony w ekstazie ponownego posiadania warg bruneta. - Nie chcę jej.

\- Dobrze - mówi Louis, jego dłonie machinalnie są na biodrach Harry’ego. Ściska je i przyciąga go bliżej, nie myśląc o tym, walcząc o oddech, kiedy znowu się całują.

\- Co z tym kolesiem z baru? - Pyta Harry, kiedy się od siebie odsuwają. Jego policzki są bajecznie różowe w tym świetle, a oczy dzikie.

Louis prawie się śmieje. - Jest niczym - mówi, zastanawiając się czy to w ten sposób Harry daje znać, że jest zazdrosny. Przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, a Harry się nachyla. - A co z Nashville?

\- A co ma być z Nashville? - Powtarza Harry.

Tequila i dwa shoty z ginu, są jedynymi rzeczami, które pomagają Louisowi wyznać. - Niall powiedział, że flirtowałeś z jakimś kolesiem.

Harry kręci głową, jego dłonie wciąż są na szyi Louisa, kciuki na krzywiznach jego żuchwy. - Nie wiem co miał na myśli - mówi. - Nie flirtowałem. - Przełyka i powoli mruga. - Myślę tylko o tobie, Louis.

Po tych słowach Louis traci umysł. Przysuwa się, by ponownie pocałować Harry’ego, język, wargi, zęby, wszystko razem. - Jesteś tylko ty - mówi Harry. Każde słowo zostaje wypowiedziane pomiędzy pocałunkami, a Louis z ledwością podąża za pauzami. Może jedynie myśleć o tym jak Harry smakuje jak tequila i dom w tym samym czasie. - Wszystkim czego chcę jesteś ty - mówi Harry, na pograniczu mamrotania. - W nocy nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć.

Louis opuszcza swoje dłonie na spodnie Harry’ego, zatrzymując się na jego tyłku, kiedy kciuki wślizgują się za gumkę bokserek. Po prostu potrzebował Harry’ego bliżej.

\- Chcę cię - szepcze Harry, a jego głos jest niczym stopiona lawa, coś co unosi żołądek Louisa i go przewraca.

Chce tylko Harry’ego, wszystkim czego chciał przez ostatnie dwa miesiące było ponownie posiadanie Harry’ego w ten sposób, jego usta na swoich, ich ciała pulsujące razem. Louis całuje jego szczękę, a potem przygryza jego szyję, przyciąga go bliżej, Harry uderza biodrami o jego własne. Wie, że Harry jest twardy, wie że nigdy tak nie reagował po whiskey i jego urywany oddech jedynie potwierdza jego przypuszczenia.

\- Potrzebuję cię, o mój Boże - jęczy Harry, a Louis chce zabrać go do domu bardziej niż czegokolwiek w swoim życiu. Chce położyć go na łóżku i widzieć go nago. Chce całować dwukrotnie każdy skrawek wyeksponowanej skóry, chce czcić jego ciało: różowe sutki, silny brzuch, miękkie biodra.

Ale. Nie może. Z jękiem Louis się odsuwa, tworząc dystans między nimi. Harry robi krok do przodu, a potem się zatrzymuje.

\- Nie możemy - mówi Louis, dokładnie to co Harry powiedział w Max’s w marcu. Wszystkie wizje zabrania Harry’ego do domu bledną, kiedy patrzy jak ten łapie swój oddech, jego oczy szybko stają się smutne. Wygląda jakby ktoś go kopnął i wychujał w tym samym czasie. - Musimy najpierw porozmawiać.

Harry mruga. - Teraz? - Jego podbródek jest porysowany od zarostu Louisa, ma malinkę na szczęce, a kołnierzyk, który trzymał jego koszulę w całości jest rozpięty.

\- Nie - mówi Louis. Wie, że muszą porozmawiać i zrobić to naprawdę, wykładając kawę na ławę bez znaczenia jak prostacko to brzmi. Robi krok do przodu i bierze dłonie Harry’ego w swoje, jego kciuki spoczywają na pierścionkach Harry’ego. - W następnym tygodniu, dobrze? Zadzwonię do ciebie i omówimy to.

To chwilę zajmuje, ale potem Harry kiwa głową, ściskając dłonie Louisa. - Dobrze.

Louis przysuwa się i całuje go delikatnie, aby jeszcze raz go posmakować. - Dobrze. Teraz, chcesz wrócić do baru czy chcesz żebym zamówił ci taksówkę, byś mógł wrócić do domu? - Nawet nie oferuje, by Harry poszedł do domu razem z nim, miał siłę, by pójść tak daleko, ale raczej nie będzie w stanie zostawić Harry’ego przed frontowymi drzwiami.

\- Wracam do baru - mówi Harry. - Zostawiłem swój telefon i portfel na stoliku.

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale się uśmiecha. - Jesteś idiotą.

Harry uśmiecha się lekko. - Spieszyłem się.

\- Pewnie na śmierć wystraszyłeś Niall i Zayna.

Harry kiwa głową. - Pewnie tak.

\- Idź - mówi Louis, nim się podda i zdecyduje, że mogą stać tutaj całą noc, patrząc na siebie. - Zadzwonię do ciebie.

Harry liże swoje wargi i kiwa głową. Pochyla się, by jeszcze raz pocałować Louisa, a potem odwraca się i idzie, nie spoglądając za siebie. Louis sprawdza czy idzie w miarę prostej linii, nim kieruje się do domu. Wciąż muszą jeszcze przez wiele przejść, oprócz tego co myślą ich ciała. Kiedy mówią czego im trzeba, wszystko może ponownie się załamać i ta noc może być ostatnim pocałunkiem. Teraz jednak czuje się dość optymistycznie. Motylki w jego żołądku rozchyliły swoje skrzydła.

~*~

Mija jedynie weekend i optymizm zamienia się w zdenerwowanie i niepokój. Louis nie może powstrzymać dokuczającego uczucia, które mówi mu, że spieprzą wszystko tak szybko jak zaczną rozmawiać. Ledwo udało im się ogarnąć po pierwszej nocy, kiedy próbowali rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach i nie może przyznać, że czeka aż ta rzecz się powtórzy.

Jest niedzielny wieczór i siedzi na ladzie kuchennej i zastanawia się czy nie powinien udawać, że nie pamięta piątkowego wieczoru, kiedy to jego telefon rozświetla się połączeniem od Harry’ego. Louis przysięga, że powiedział do Harry’ego, że to on do niego zadzwoni, więc może nawet nie ściemnia na temat zaniku pamięci.

\- Nie mogę za długo gadać. Czekam na swój lot - mówi Harry, kiedy Louis odbiera.

\- Co? Gdzie lecisz?

\- Do Chicago - mówi. W tle słychać dźwięk z głośników, trochę cichy rozmów. - Otwieramy tam wystawę w tym tygodniu, ale jeden pokój został zalany, więc lecę tam zobaczyć ile można z tego uratować.

\- O Boże, H.

\- A wystawa zaczyna się o ósmej jutro rano, więc jeśli tego nie odzyskamy, będziemy musieli opóźnić otwarcie.

\- Kochanie - mówi Louis, a potem. - Harry, to okropne. - Zastanawia się czy Harry jest za bardzo zestresowany, by zwrócić uwagę na ‘kochanie’.

\- Tak, jest. - Harry się śmieje, lecz jest to gorzki śmiech. - Więc, musisz mi powiedzieć, kiedy mamy porozmawiać. Potrzebuję myśleć o czymś innym. Muszę.

Brzmi trochę desperacko, a Louis chciałby móc zrobić coś więcej oprócz zapytania. - Kiedy wracasz?

\- Pewnie w środę.

\- Zróbmy to w czwartek.

Myśli, że słyszy jak Harry przełyka. - W porządku. Przyjdź do mnie, ugotuję coś.

\- Co? Po tym tygodniu, który będziemy mieć? Pójdźmy gdzieś po prostu.

\- Nie - mówi Harry. - Spędzę ten lot, planując menu, więc nie będę się wywijał wyjściami awaryjnymi.

Louis śmieje się i od razu czuje się winny. - Przepraszam. To trochę zabawne.

\- Wiesz co jest zabawniejsze? - Po drugiej linii, Louis może prawie zobaczyć jak jego usta się wykrzywiają, kiedy próbuje się nie uśmiechać.

\- Powiedz mi.

\- Wyszedłem ze swojego mieszkania w takim pośpiechu, że mam na sobie dresy i buty do biegania razem z różowymi, miękkimi skarpetami.

Louis prycha, wyobrażając to sobie. - O Boże.

Harry śmieje się. - Nie zauważyłem tego, póki jakaś mała dziewczynka nie powiedziała mi, że podobają się jej moje skarpety podczas przeszukiwania.

Louis uśmiecha się tak mocno, że zwęża oczy. - Ikona mody.

\- Zgadnij co. Jestem następny w kolejce, ale widzimy się w czwartek?

\- Czwartek - mówi Louis. Zatrzymuje się. - H?

\- Tak?

\- Jeśli potrzebujesz… kiedy będziesz w Chicago i będzie potrzebował mojej bez pomocnej rady w zalaniu wodą albo czymkolwiek, zawsze możesz do mnie zadzwonić.

Następuję pauza i Louis myśli, że połączenie zostało przerwane, a potem słyszy cichy głos Harry’ego. - Dziękuję, Lou. - Louis przeczyszcza swoje gardło i życzy Harry’emu bezpiecznego lotu i powodzenia, nim się rozłącza. Nawet, kiedy ekran jego telefonu robi się czarny, wciąż uśmiecha się do lady.


	32. Rozdział 10.4

Louis udaje, że nie zastanawia się w co się ubrać w czwartkowy wieczór, ale kiedy zmienia swój strój po raz trzeci, wie, że kłamie. Ściąga swoje niebieskie jeansy i nakłada te czarne, które miał przy pierwszym stroju i wraca do swojej szafy po koszulkę.

Jego nerwy są na wysokim poziomie od godziny, zanim powinien być u Harry’ego. Przez całe trzy dni, kiedy Harry był w Chicago rozmawiali wieczorami i wymieniali się wiadomościami w ciągu dnia. To nie było nic ciężkiego ani poważnego, głównym celem, było rozproszenie umysłu bruneta od pokazu w Chicago z przeplatanymi elementami flirtu. To tak jakby byli nastolatkami albo czymś takim, o wiele gorsi, niż wtedy, kiedy naprawdę przez czterdzieści dni się umawiali. Nie może powiedzieć co sprawiło, że ostatnie dni takie były, oprócz wahania, było słodko, a słodkość wysyłała motylki po całym jego żołądku.

Jednak teraz wie co nadchodzi. Muszą stanąć twarzą w twarz z demonami, które ukryli w szafie osiem tygodni temu, tymi, którymi wciąż dźgają ich w twarz i ciągną za kończyny, kiedy tylko są świadomi. Wie, że w prawdzie i w zrozumieniu pojawi się ulga, ale nie może przestać myśleć o wszystkim tym co może pójść źle, o tych wszystkich drogach, przez które może stracić Harry’ego.

Kiedy dochodzi do niego fakt, że są nowe koszulki ukryte na tyle jego szafy, bierze jedną zieloną z guzikami do dołu i pociąga rękami do przedramion, gdy gasi światło. Lepiej jest po prostu wyjść nim znowu zmieni zdanie.

Ma mnóstwo czasu, by pójść pieszo do Harry’ego i zabrać ze sobą butelkę wina, więc to robi. Następnie okrąża blok Harry’ego, ponieważ wciąż byłby za wcześnie. Czuje się, jakby szedł na randkę w ciemno z słodkim kolesiem, którego spotkał tylko raz i wie, że jest niedorzeczny. - Ogarnij się - mówi do siebie, kiedy w końcu przekonuje się, by wejść do lobby. Dzisiaj nie będzie łatwo i musi mieć dzisiaj kontrolę nad wyrazem swojej twarzy.

Harry otwiera drzwi z delikatnym uśmiechem, jego umyte włosy trochę się puszą i zachodzą mu na twarz. Ma na sobie granatową koszulę z kieszenią na swojej piersi, czarne jeansy, Louis kocha to jak na nim wyglądają i parę białych skarpetek, ponieważ nigdy nie nosi butów w domu. Wygląda pięknie.

\- Hej - mówi Louis, kiedy wchodzi do środka. - Pięknie pachnie.

\- Świeczki - mówi Harry, pokazując wokół. - Jedna cynamonowa, jedna cukrowa i jedna o zapachu babeczki.

Louis zauważa trzy świeczki w salonie i zapach ma sens, to jak pieprzona piekarnia. - A to tak - mówi. - A ja myślałem, że zrobiłeś deser.

\- Zrobiłem - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się, - ale to niespodzianka.

Louis wzdycha. - Dobra. - Unosi butelkę wina, kiedy ściąga swoje buty. - Jestem pewien, że masz wino, ale kupiłem jedno po drodze.

Harry bierze butelkę, gdy idą do kuchni. - Perfekcyjnie. Robię steka, więc czerwone wino będzie najlepsze.

\- Robisz steka? - Oczy Louisa się rozszerzają. - Miałeś piekielny tydzień, H. Nie byłbym rozczarowany gdybyś odwołał tą całą rzecz lub przygotował odpadki z McDonaldsa.

Harry uśmiecha się, ukazując dołeczki. - Nie mam mowy. Tylko o tym myślałem w Chicago. Za każdym razem, kiedy coś szło gównianie, czyli często, wyciszałem się i zastanawiałem się co tobie ugotuję.

Louis jest tak urzeczony, Harry równie dobrze mógłby mu dać pierścionek. - Więc co mamy?

\- Steka z smażonymi pieczarkami, puree z czerwonych ziemniaków i grillowane warzywa. Perfekcyjny letni posiłek.

Louis uśmiecha się, ponownie wyobrażając sobie kuchenny pokaz Harry’ego. - Świetnie. Powiedz mi jak mogę pomóc.

Tym razem Harry pozwala Louisowi w zrobieniu kolacji, dodaje sezonowe potrawy do steków i gotuje ziemniaki. Pracują w cichym rytmie, wskakując na siebie w kuchni i bezczynnie rozmawiając. Obydwoje mają po lampce wina, a Louis jest spokojny, nawet jeśli czai się przed nimi konkretna rozmowa.

Jedyny problem jest taki, że rozmowa nie nadchodzi.

Kiedy kolacja jest gotowa, Harry sugeruje, by zjedli na dachu, więc biorą swoje talerze i świeże kieliszki z winem na górę. Wieczór jest przyjemnie ciepły, kiedy siadają na przeciwko siebie przy żelaznym stole na krzesłach z poduszkami. Jedzą powoli i rozmawiają, o wszystkich rzeczach, które nie mają znaczenia. Louis nawet opowiada historię ze swojego dzieciństwa o kocie Pandzie i zastanawia się czy unikają tej samej rzeczy. Chciałby myśleć, że po prostu znowu cieszą się swoim towarzystwem.

Jedyny raz, kiedy zbliżają się do tego tematu jest wtedy, kiedy Harry z dupy przeprasza za piątkową noc. - Czuję się jakbym przyczaił się do ciebie na ulicy - mówi, a jego policzki robią się nieco różowe w słabym słonecznym świetle.

Louis unosi brwi, przypominając sobie to jak trzymał biodra Harry’ego i kołysał nimi do przodu. - Żartujesz? - Śmieje się, kiedy Harry się nie porusza. - Oczywiście, że też brałem w tym udział - mówi.

To jest ten moment, kiedy mogą się zbliżyć do głównego punktu tego wieczoru, ale Harry robi odwet. - Zaynowi i Niallowi się to nie podobało?

\- Nie?

Harry śmieje się. - Wariowali, kiedy wróciłem do klubu. - I tak idzie rozmowa. Nowa obudowa na telefon Harry’ego, obsesja Louisa na temat Queer Eye, to jak się cieszą z tego, że jest prawie piątek.

Wracają na dół, zmywając naczynia i nadal poruszają się pod delikatnych tematach: jak zmieniają się pąki smakowe co każde siedem lat i jak to wyjaśnia nagłą miłość Harry’ego do barów z lemoniadą, ogłoszenie trasy Bona Ivera, że najlepszą pomadką ochronną jest ta od Cera Vie. Louis jest przekonany, że mogliby tak całą noc.

Kiedy wino zostało wypite oraz każde naczynie wyczyszczone i odstawione do wyschnięcia, w mieszkaniu zapada cisza, niebieskie cienie późnego wieczoru. Louis ma skrzyżowane ramiona, opiera się o lodówkę, a Harry opiera się łokciem o blat, ich wzrok spotyka się w ciszy.

\- Chcesz się przejść? - Pyta Harry.

\- Pewnie.

Harry zostawia zapalone światło w mieszkaniu, kiedy wychodzą i z jakiegoś powodu to sprawia, że Louis jest zdenerwowany. Nie sądzi, że chodzi tu o światło, ale bardziej o nieuniknione. O ile łatwiej by było gdyby powiedzieli wszystko co chcieli tamtej nocy w lutym, zamiast tego cały czas się z tym konfrontują.

Nieuniknione zostaje odepchnięte na trochę później, kiedy idą, a Harry opowiada o tym jak słyszał, że otworzyli nowe miejsce z sushi oraz sklep ze smoothie, które próbował w zeszłym tygodniu. Louis sam powoduje dużo zwlekania, mówiąc o tym jak gdzie jego siostry bliźniaczki składają papiery do collegu.

Podczas ich płynnej rozmowy kończą w Central Parku, a Louis zdaje sobie z tego sprawę z ociekającą wagą i poczuciem odpowiedzialności. Muszą zrobić to co mieli dziś zrobić, muszą uporządkować pewne rzeczy i zobaczyć na czym stoją. Czy to omen czy czterolistna koniczyna skończyli w parku ze wszystkich miejsc, Louis musi się dowiedzieć.

Zerka na Harry’ego i przypomina sobie pierwszą noc, kiedy tutaj byli i zaczynali tą całą rzecz. Było zimno i krucho, padał śnieg. W ich krwi płynął alkohol oraz mieli czerwone policzki. Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i myślał, że nie ma opcji żeby mógł się z nim umawiać, nie kiedy tak wiele o nim wiedział, nie kiedy był jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Mruga i przypomina sobie lutową noc, po tym wszystkim co przeszli. Kiedy spojrzał na Harry’ego i zdecydował, że nie mogą być razem, nie kiedy w ogólnym rozrachunku mieliby siebie stracić.

A teraz są tutaj. Widzi się jak szczęka Harry’ego się zaciska, kiedy idą, nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że Louis się w niego wpatruje. Pociąga nosem, a Louis patrzy na to jak się marszczy. To nie powinno być bliskie uroczemu, ale w jakiś sposób jest. Kiedy teraz patrzy na Harry’ego, pięknego w maju, nie może zobaczyć tego jak nie dali sobie szansy na to, by zobaczyć co się stanie. Bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Co się stało? - Nie dodaje kontekstu, wiedząc że Harry zrozumie.

To tak jakby Harry czekał aż on przemówi, nie omijając kroku ani nie zwalniając, kiedy zaczynają okrążać staw z kaczkami. Harry wzrusza ramionami, a potem zatrzymuje się. - Powiedziałeś, że nie możemy tego robić.

Louis powoli się zatrzymuje, a wtedy Harry stoi. Nie chce mieć tej rozmowy z bokiem głowy Harry’ego, nie teraz. - Co jeśli bym tego nie zrobił? - Louis patrzy prosto w oczy Harry’ego, jakby to miało odkryć coś zanim zrobią to usta. - Co ty byś powiedział?

Harry uśmiecha się smutno, nie dosięga to jego oczu. Że zakochałem się w tobie gdzieś pomiędzy dwudziestym a dwudziestym pierwszym dniem, może nawet wcześniej, nie jestem pewien.

Louis przełyka i kiwa głową. Słyszenie tego dwa miesiące po złamanym sercu boli. - Dlaczego i tak tego nie powiedziałeś? - Pyta. Ma nadzieję, że brzmi na zaciekawionego a nie żądającego odpowiedzi, Bóg wie, że jako pierwszy przejął kontrolę nad tą rozmową. - Albo kiedy byliśmy w Max’s? - Dodaje, przypominając sobie twarz Harry’ego w łazience.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech i powoli go wypuszcza. - Dawno temu nauczyłem się, aby nie błagać o czyjąś miłość. To zbyt bolesne. - Uśmiecha się cierpko. - Widocznie, wciąż się z tym zmagam.

Louis jest zmieszany i czuje jak jego brwi się zaciskają. - O czym ty mówisz?

Harry spuszcza wzrok, a kiedy go unosi, nie spotyka wzroku Louisa. - Przyszpilanie cię w barze, gonienie cię na chodniku, ciągłe zmuszanie cię do porozmawiania o tym - ponownie się uśmiecha się. - Co mogę powiedzieć? Pracuję nad tym.

Przez chwilę wszystko zamiera, kiedy każde słowo wślizguje się w umysł Louisa. Harry nie chce go błagać, aby go kochał, ale wciąż myśli, że jest na skraju zrobienia tego z jednej formy do drugiej. Z szybką gorączką paniki Louis uświadamia sobie, że po pierwsze Harry nigdy nie wiedział, iż on go kocha. Przez cały ten czas myślał, że Louis podjął poważną decyzję o zakończeniu tego wszystkiego, ponieważ nie kochał Harry’ego, nie dzielił tych samych uczuć. Nie powiedział Louisowi, że się mylił, albo że kłamie, gdyż sądził, że brutalne słowa Louisa są prawdą.

Nawet teraz Harry tego nie wie.

\- Nie musiałbyś błagać - mówi Louis. - Nie wie jak dalej przemienić swoją pomyłkę w słowa, więc wyznaje. - Kłamałem.

Harry mruga, ale nic nie mówi, a Louis chciałby zobaczyć wnętrze jego umysłu, przeczytać myśli.

\- Sądziłem, że będę cię chronił, chronił nas, poprzez powiedzenie byśmy zostali tylko przyjaciółmi. - Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego dłonie się trzęsą, kiedy zaciska je w pięści. - Po prostu myślałem, że uznałeś, iż nie jesteśmy warci walki.

Harry otwiera swoje usta, a potem je zamyka, zaciskając je. Ponownie robi tą samą rzecz, a potem w końcu udaje mu się wydusić. - Oczywiście, że jesteśmy warci walki - mówi. - Po prostu myślałem, że źle cię odczytałem, myślałem, że się nie przejmujesz.

Gdyby Louis miał energię mógłby krzyczeć. Obecnie od dwóch miesięcy jest tak emocjonalnie wypompowany, może wziąć jedynie nagły oddech w niedowierzaniu. - Wychodzi na to, że nie mogłem przestać się przejmować - mówi.

\- Ale dlaczego to powiedziałeś? - Harry liże swoją dolną wargę, a potem nachyla się, jakby miało mu to pomóc w lepszym zrozumieniu go. - Dlaczego myślałeś, że powinniśmy zostać przyjaciółmi?

Louis powinien wiedzieć, że to pytanie nadejdzie, ale jego myśli wciąż płyną, kiedy walczy z wydobyciem słów. - Zacząłem myśleć co by się stało, gdyby, no wiesz, coś poszło nie tak. Rozmawiałem z Zaynem i zapytał się co stanie się dnia czterdziestego trzeciego, jeśli zdecydujemy się zerwać? Nie winię go. - Mówi szybko Louis, jakby Zayn mógł usłyszeć ich rozmowę. - Ale sam zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać. Żaden z nas nie miał wielkiego szczęścia w związkach i udało nam się przetrwać czterdzieści dni, ale nie ma gwarancji, że tak będzie zawsze.

Harry mruga na niego. - Jedynie kilka rzeczy w życiu Louis ma swoją gwarancję. Mogę zostać uderzonym przez samochód w ciągu najbliższej godziny i umrzeć.

Louis kręci głową. - Nie mów tego. - Kładzie dłoń na swoim sercu na tą myśl. - To niezdrowe.

\- Przepraszam. - Harry pociera swoje wargi o siebie. - Rozumiesz mój punkt widzenia?

Louis kiwa głową. - Rzadko kiedy przyjaźnię się z byłymi. To nie było specjalnie, ale zawsze tak się działo, nie chcę nie mieć cię w swoim życiu. A gdybym musiał zostawić cię jako przyjaciela zamiast chłopaka - wzrusza ramionami. - Uznałem, że to w porządku.

\- I tak było?

Jest pewien, że Harry zna odpowiedź, ale Louis poprawia mu humor. Kręci głową i uśmiecha się lekko. - Niebardzo.

Harry uśmiecha się, a potem jego twarz staje się trochę bardziej poważna. - Nie obchodzi mnie żadna z tych rzeczy. Dzień czterdziesty trzeci, setny, trzydziesty szósty tydzień. Nic z tego nie ma znaczenia. Próbowałem życia bez ciebie i nie podoba mi się ono. - Uśmiecha się. - Właściwie to tego nienawidzę.

\- To ryzykowne - mówi Louis. - Umawianie się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Teraz mamy się dobrze, prawda? Wracamy do normalności. - Ponownie czuje to dziwne uczucie w swoim żołądku między walką a odpuszczeniem i wie co wybierze. Ponownie. Nie może się powstrzymać od uciekania przy każdym zawirowaniu.

\- Chociaż to nie jest normalne - mówi Harry, wyrywając Louisa z przemyśleń. - Nic nigdy nie wróci do normalności. Kiedy cię widzę, chcę cię pocałować, spędziłem niemal każdą noc chcąc do ciebie zadzwonić, aby tylko usłyszeć twój głos przed snem. Chcę mówić nieznajomym, że robisz projekt dla jebanego New Yorkera i chcę budzić się obok ciebie. Nic z tego nie jest normalne i nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie chce, by to odeszło. Nie chcę żebyśmy znowu byli normalni.

Louis przełyka. - Gdybyśmy zaczęli się umawiać i coś by się stało, nie sądzę, że będziemy mogli wrócić do tego po raz drugi.

\- Nie wiem co mogłoby się wydarzyć, nie będę nawet udawał - mówi Harry. - Ale wybieram ciebie. Powinien to wykrzyczeć w twoim kierunku tamtej nocy, ponieważ jak się okazuje jest tylko jedna osoba, która jest mi pisana - kręci głową i próbuje się nie uśmiechnąć. - To ty.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego. - Myślałem, że mogę nas uchronić przed złamanymi sercami - mówi. - A potem wciąż myślałem, że będzie lepiej. Że w końcu nastanie poranek, kiedy obudzę się i nie będę już za tobą tęsknił, ale to się nie stało.

\- Zasługujemy na szansę - mówi Harry. - Wiem, że się boisz i Boże, ja też, ale nie mogę sobie odpuścić nie spróbowania.

Louis wślizguje swoje dłonie w te Harry’ego i łączy ich palce, potrzebując czuć się z nim połączonym. - Szansę na co?

\- Szansę na bycie idiotami - mówi Harry, ściskając dłonie Louisa. - I na prawdziwe zakochanie się. - Uśmiecha się przy ostatniej części, jakby był aktorem w serialu, ale Louis lubi go wystarczająco, by mu na to pozwolić.

\- Jesteś taki głupi - mówi Louis, przyciągając Harry’ego bliżej, więc ich ciała się dotykają.

\- I kto to mówi - komentuje Harry, jego głos jest wysoki od niedowierzania.

\- Myślę, że to lubisz - mówi Louis, nim całuje Harry’ego prosto w usta. Harry uśmiecha się przy jego wargach, a Louis słyszy niewypowiedziane ‘myślę, że tak’ w smaku jego języka.

~*~

W drodze powrotnej z parku idą na lody, ponieważ okazuje się, że brzmią one jeszcze lepiej, kiedy z twojego serca został zniesiony ciężar oraz trzymasz za dłoń ślicznego chłopca. Harry bierze wanilię z ciasteczkami Oreo, a Louis miętowe z czekoladową posypką, siadają na ceglanym murku, patrząc na park, ukrywając swoje uśmiechy za gałkami. To nie różni się tak bardzo od zwyczajnego wyjścia, oprócz tego, że ich wzrok nie może się powstrzymać od uciekania. W ten sposób jest to trochę jak artystyczny filtr.

Louis trzyma dłoń Harry’ego, kiedy zbierają się do wyjścia i nawet nie komentuje tego, że Harry zaczyna go prowadzić do swojego mieszkania. A wewnątrz pozwolą swoim ciałom zrobić to czego próbowali tygodnie temu, ucząc się na nowo swojego smaku i dotyku w ciemnym zmierzchu wpadającym przez okno. Całują się całą drogę po schodach do łóżka Harry’ego, a potem obściskują się jak nastolatki, nim zaczynają się rozbierać.

Jest szorstko i zmysłowo, cały czas jak za pierwszym razem, ale coś innego pulsuje między nimi, coś znajomego. Louis przełyka dźwięki Harry’ego i zapamiętuje to jak porusza się jego twarz, jak bije jego serce za każdym razem jak dochodzi. Gdy ostatnie z czterdziestu dni odczuwane były jako pożegnanie, to jest jak powitanie, ‘tęskniłem’, ‘jestem tutaj, by zostać’. Ich ciała z łatwością poruszają się razem z tymi samymi przygryzionymi jękami i paznokciami na swojej skórze. To wszystko za czym Louis tęsknił, a potem obydwoje osiągają orgazm, z szerokimi oczami, dysząc, może pochylić się, by pocałować Harry’ego i wyszeptać. - Kocham cię.

Potem, kiedy się kleją i są zbyt zmęczeni, by zejść na dół, śledzą swoją skórę w świetle księżyca, gdy bicia ich serc się uspokajają. - Naprawdę zakochałeś się we mnie między dwudziestym a dwudziestym pierwszym dniem? - Pyta Louis, jego dłoń znajduje się na sercu bruneta. Harry jest skulony przy nim, a ich twarze są na poziomie poduszki. Kocha to jak Harry może być taki mały, że może go trzymać.

\- Coś w tym stylu - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się powoli. - Ciężko stwierdzić dokładnie, wiesz. To było niewyraźne, ale myślę, że wtedy zacząłem sobie zdawać z tego sprawę.

Louis uśmiecha się, jego palce stukają w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Kiedy ty wiedziałeś? - Pyta cicho Harry. To jedne z ulubionych momentów Louisa z Harrym, najciemniejsza część nocy, kiedy wydaje się, że na świecie tylko oni nie śpią. W ten sposób są swoimi najlepszymi sekretami.

\- Nie wiem - mówi Louis. - Czułem, że to przyszło szybko oraz nagle i było jak, oczywiście, że jestem w nim zakochany. - Prawdopodobnie to nie było takie proste, ale cel sprawia, że to wszystko wygląda słodko, więc Louis nie będzie walczył ze swoją pamięcią.

\- Wiesz o czym myślałem?

\- Hmm? - Louis przyciska swoje palce do włosów na karku bruneta, a potem zawija je sobie na palce.

\- Może tak zawsze miało być. Świat po prostu czekał.

Louis zaciska usta nim się uśmiecha. - Tak sądzisz? - Myśli o tej noworocznej nocy w Max’s cztery lata temu, kiedy cały czas myślał, że Harry był po prostu gorącym facetem stojącym przed barem.

\- Co gdybyśmy wsiedli wtedy do tej taksówki i byłaby pusta? - Mówi Harry. - Wciąż moglibyśmy pójść na kolację, powiedzieć wszystkie te same rzeczy, ale gdybyśmy to byli tylko my, mogłoby to się skończyć na randce zamiast na byciu przyjaciółmi.

\- Ciężko stwierdzić - mówi Louis. - Zayn był w taksówce. - Nie będzie za nic winił Zayna, szczególnie nie teraz, kiedy nagi Harry ponownie leży obok niego, ich serca są połączone.

\- Świat nie myślał, że jesteśmy gotowi. Musieliśmy najpierw zrobić kilka rzeczy - mówi Harry, jego głos jest pewny.

\- Złamać swoje serca.

Harry uśmiecha się cierpko. - Złamać kilka serc.

\- Dostać lepszą pracę - mówi Louis, śmiejąc się.

\- Dowiedzieć się czego oczekujemy od partnera.

\- Potem co? - Pyta Louis, jego uśmiech robi się mniejszy, ale jego oczy świecą.

\- Musieliśmy zagrać w głupią grę przez czterdzieści dni, by zobaczyć czy naprawdę możemy być czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi?

\- Nie byliśmy w tym najlepsi, prawda?

\- Pod koniec nie - mówi Harry, marszcząc nos.

\- Ale się nie poddaliśmy.

Harry unosi brwi wszechwiedząco. - Świat by nam nie pozwolił.

Louis śmieje się rozbawiony. Jakim szczęściarzem jest będąc zakochanym w kimś takim jak Harry, który do tego odwzajemnia jego uczucia. - Może to prawda.

Harry przygryza wargę. - W każdym razie, wracając do tego o czym myślałem…

\- Tak, kochanie? - Louis przebiega kciukiem po jego szczęce, nigdy nie będzie miał dość dotykania go.

\- Mogłem sobie zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że cię kocham między dwudziestym pierwszym a dwudziestym drugim dniem, ale myślę, że zaczęło się to w Nowy Rok cztery lata temu.

\- Najwolniejsze zakochiwanie się w historii - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Było warto - mówi Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Ty lizusie - mówi głośno Louis, przerywając ich moment. - Ty mówisz tak żenujące rzeczy.

Harry nachyla się i przygryza szczękę Louisa, a potem przyciska go do łóżka, kolana opadają po jego bokach, kiedy nad nim góruje. - Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczajaj - mówi, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że widać dołeczki.

Louis wykorzystuje chwile, by na niego spojrzeć: nagi i szczęśliwy, z znakami po zębach Louisa na swoich udach. - Dlaczego?

Harry uśmiecha się jakby Louis był najpiękniejszą bazą. - Ponieważ jestem twój - mówi, delikatnie i pewnie. Jego głos wypełnia Louisa od środka, sprawiając że jego serce przyspiesza rytm.

\- A ja jestem twój - mówi, jego dłonie spoczywają na udach Harry’ego. - Teraz przysuń się i mnie pocałuj - mówi, kiedy pociąga Harry’ego za kolana, sprawiając że ten na niego ciała, ich śmiech odbija się od sufitu i tańczy wokół nich niczym powietrze.

KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ


End file.
